autre destinée
by yotma
Summary: Que se serait il passé si Harry n'était jamais allé chez les Dursley et s'il avait été adopté par... des elfes ? bonne lecture.
1. chapitre 1

Disclamer pour ce chapitre et tous les autres, tous les perso à l'execption d'Aelita et d'Elian appartiennent à R.K Rowling, le nom d'Estel ainsi que l'elfique appartiennent à J R R Tolkien.

Chapitre 1

31 octobre 1981 Godric's Hollow.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà en ce jour d'halloween. Les rires et les lumières avaient depuis quelques minutes à peine laissé la place à la mort et aux ténèbres. Au loin sur la colline, une fumée grise s'élevait d'un monceau de gravats fumants. La maison était en ruine et tout semblait mort pourtant il n'en était rien car une oreille avertie aurait entendu dans cet assourdissant silence, un léger gémissement ressemblant à un rire. Un rire d'enfant qui s'élevait des ruines fumantes tel une colombe d'un champ de bataille. Cet éclat de vie dans cette désolation attira l'attention des créatures qui peuplaient les bois et les forêts.

Dans le brouillard qui tombait sur cette destruction, deux silhouettes s'approchèrent silencieusement des lieux déserts. Elles avançaient lentement avec beaucoup de précaution comme craignant une quelconque attaque. Leurs marches étaient gracieuses et légères comme si elles ne touchaient pas le sol. Les herbes ne se pliaient pas sous leurs foulées souples. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant les lieux du drame et ne purent que constater les dégâts.

Le premier corps qu'ils virent fut celui d'un homme qui tenait un bout de bois. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés dans tous les sens et ses yeux bleus cachés par des lunettes brisées ne verraient jamais plus la lumière du soleil. Ils continuèrent à avancer, le léger rire avait l'air de venir de l'étage dévasté. Ils montèrent doucement les escaliers grinçant et virent que les dégâts étaient aussi important voir même plus qu'à l'étage d'en – dessous. Ils avançaient avec une prudence excessive ne voulant pas faire s'effondrer le peu de maison qui restait debout. Ils virent une porte à moitié démolie d'où sortait une espèce de cape noire vide. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et virent de nouveau que toute la dévastation qu'ils avaient pu voir au rez – de – chaussé avait sévit dans cette chambre. Ils purent voir le corps d'une femme aux longs cheveux roux. Son visage était figé dans un dernier cri de terreur et ses yeux vert étaient à jamais vide de toute vie.

Ils firent d'un regard le tour de la chambre et surprirent sur le sol un mouvement vif et brusque que seul un enfant voir un bébé pouvait faire. Ils s'approchèrent et virent un bébé qui ne devait pas dépasser les un an assis sur le sol près de sa mère et jouant avec une baguette en bois. Des petites étincelles sortaient du bout de la baguette entraînant les rires de l'enfant. Ils marchèrent vers lui jusqu'à être sous la lumière d'un rayon de lune. Leur ombre dérangea le bébé qui les regarda avec de grand yeux de la même couleur que la femme, donc, sa mère et l'homme en bas devait être son père. Le bébé était tellement fasciné par les oreilles pointues des deux créatures qu'il en lâcha la baguette et tendit les bras vers l'une des créatures.

La femme s'approcha de l'enfant et accéda à sa demande en le prenant dans ses bras et en regardant avec attention le bambin. Cette attention fit rire le bébé qui attrapa l'une des oreilles de la créature et la tira avec beaucoup d'application pour la plus grande douleur de la femme. Elle était grande bien plus d'un mètre quatre vingt et sa peau grise foncée faisait un contraste terrible avec la peau rose et veloutée du bébé qui continuait à tirer avec joie cette oreille. Elle grimaçait de douleur tandis que son compagnon qui avait une peau très blanche éclatait d'un rire joyeux et clair. Des sorciers confirmés auraient immédiatement reconnu des elfes, une elfe noire et un elfe des bois. Deux races si proches et pourtant ennemis mortels. Mais ne dit – on pas que l'amour est aveugle et qu'il permet de franchir des gouffres et des montagnes. La femme se tourna vers son compagnon et lui dit dans leur langue chantante :

_-Elian, nous pourrions l'adopter. Regarde le pauvre enfant. Personne ne viendra le réclamer, il est orphelin. Nous n'allons pas le laisser entre les mains de ces humains sans cœur qui le mettront dans une de ces maisons pour enfants sans parents. Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela._

_-Mmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhh !_

_-Nous avons perdu notre enfant, nous pourrions l'élever et l'aimer comme le notre._

_-D'accord._

L'elfe noire embrassa tendrement son compagnon, et le bébé qui lâcha son oreille et posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule dénudée de l'elfe. Les deux elfes eurent un sourire ému, puis l'elfe noire murmura :

_-Et si nous l'appelions Estel ?_

_-Estel ? C'est un nom magnifique. Et tu as vu la cicatrice qu'il a sur le front ? On dirait un éclair. Nous pourrions l'appeler Alagos._

_-Oui, Estel Alagos. C'est un très beau nom._

_-Parfait, alors allons présenter notre fils à son nouveau peuple, Aelita._

Les deux elfes eurent un grand sourire ravi, puis disparurent dans un pop sonore ne laissant de leur présence qu'une plume noire et une plume blanche, ne laissant plus de trace de vie dans la maison dévastée.

Quelques secondes après leur départ, un rugissement se fit entendre et une moto se posa un peu brutalement sur le chemin. Une silhouette descendit de la moto, se précipita vers la maison en ruine, mais quand il vit les cadavres gisant dans la maison, il ne put retenir son hurlement de désespoir, il fut bientôt rejoint par un demi – géant qui alla rapporter la nouvelle, Vous – savez – qui était mort. Fini la terreur, fini les morts et les familles brisées. Le monde sorcier était enfin libéré de ce mage noir. Mais le revers de cette joie était les pleurs de ceux qui avaient perdu des amis de longue date, la famille Potter au grand complet, le père, la mère et le bébé d'un an. Les sorciers se mirent donc à protéger la famille Londubas dont le fils était vraisemblablement l'enfant d'une obscure prophétie, puisque l'autre avait été tué, enfin c'est ce que le monde sorcier croyait.

Pendant ce temps au fin fond de la forêt interdite au cœur de la forêt d'Emeraude :

_-Mon peuple, vous savez quel dur choc cela a été pour nous de perdre notre fils, le prince héritier. Celui qui personnalisait les nouveaux liens entre les elfes des bois et les elfes noirs de la forêt d'Emeraude._

Tous acquiescèrent une profonde et sourde douleur au fond de leurs yeux que se soit pour les elfes des bois ou les elfes noirs. Mais le roi n'avait pas terminé son discours :

_-Vous connaissez la réputation des elfes noirs. Ils sont considérés comme des êtres fourbes, mauvais et cruels mais ayant un grand sens de l'honneur et du devoir._

Tous hochèrent la tête tandis que les elfes noirs bombaient le torse fiers que leurs « qualités » soient reconnus par les elfes des bois.

_-Et bien l'une de ces elfes noirs fourbes, mauvais et cruels m'a demandé tout à l'heure d'adopter un petit mortel orphelin. Qu'en pensez – vous ? Cet enfant ne remplacera jamais notre fils, mais sera le frère que notre fils aurait pu avoir. Alors doit – on l'adopter ?_

Les elfes noirs réfléchirent longuement de même que les elfes des bois tandis que Elian et Aelita serraient les dents. Ils voulaient vraiment pouvoir chouchouter ce petit bébé. Soudain le bambin regarda un elfe noir droit dans les yeux et tendit ses bras qu'il le prenne dans les siens. Le terrible guerrier qui pouvait sans aucun remord ni état d'âme massacrer une famille et fracasser le crâne d'un nourrisson, fondit devant les yeux émeraudes et sa touffe de cheveux noirs de jais. Les elfes des bois fondirent aussi devant sa bonne petite bouille. Les elfes noirs se tournèrent vers les elfes des bois et tous levèrent le poing en l'air et hurlèrent dans un parfait ensemble :

_-OOUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIII !_

Aelita et Elian soupirèrent de joie et reprirent leur nouveau fils dans leur bras ravi d'avoir enfin un enfant à chouchouter. Aelita serra son fils contre elle et l'embrassa le tout sous les cris de joie de tout la population elfique du royaume.

_-Mon épouse et moi – même vous présentons Estel Alagos, prince héritier du Royaume de Taur Galen. _

_-HIP HIP HIP HOOUUURRRRAAAAA !_

Ainsi l'enfant orphelin trouva une famille qui l'aima tendrement comme leur propre fils. Le elfes des bois étaient très émus de voir une elfe noire pouponner et chouchouter un enfant qui n'était pas le sien. Le souverain s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

_-Aelita, tu es vraiment sûr de ton choix ?_

_-Oui Elian, meleth nin. J'en suis sûr. Cet enfant a perdu sa famille et nous avons perdu notre fils. En devenant notre fils, il retrouve une famille et nous un fils._

_-Et si nous avons un autre fils ?_

_-Estel sera ravi d'avoir un frère. _

_-Je t'aime Aelita, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu sois si maternelle. Tu fais une magnifique mère. Les elfes noirs ont de la chance de t'avoir comme reine et c'est pour nous elfes des bois un honneur de t'avoir à nos côté._

En moins de cinq minutes, le roi des elfes des bois venait de ce mettre définitivement les elfes noirs dans la poche. Le royaume de Taur Galen se retrouva modifié, il y avait maintenant deux royaumes en un seul, celui des elfes noirs en souterrain et celui des elfes des bois à la lumière du jour. Le pacte entre les elfes avaient été fait sur leur honneur à tous et celui qui le briserait se retrouverait traqué par les pires chasseurs qui soient dans le monde magique, les elfes noirs. Malgré que les elfes noirs soient des créatures des ténèbres, ils ne s'étaient jamais alliés à Voldemort, trop fier pour régresser et se mettre à son niveau. Donc les seules guerres qu'ils avaient mené l'avaient été contre les elfes des bois jusqu'aux épousailles du roi Elian de Taur Galen et d'Aelita reine de Mornûr royaume des elfes noirs. Depuis déjà une année, la paix régnait entre eux, les deux peuples faisaient d'énorme concession de part et d'autre. La reine avait mis au monde trois mois auparavant un fils, cependant dans son désir de se mettre les elfes noirs de son côté, Voldemort le fit assassiner. L'elfe qui avait trahi, un elfe des bois fut massacré devant les elfes noirs par son propre peuple qui voulait ainsi montrer comment ils punissaient la trahison. La paix reprit, mais les parents éplorés n'avaient plus d'enfant. Enfin jusqu'à ce soir.

Aelita toute à sa joie de pouvoir pouponner son fils laissa les affaires de son royaume entre les mains de son époux qui tenta de se fracasser le crâne contre le mur quand il eut terminé d'écouter les doléances. Il avait bien tenu le coup et jamais montré son énervement gagnant définitivement le respect des elfes noirs. Pendant que son époux écoutait patiemment les doléances des elfes, Aelita mettant en chantier la nouvelle chambre de bébé, car elle ne voulait pas utiliser l'ancienne chambre qui n'avait vu et ne verrait que leur premier enfant. Aelita laissa Harry heu... je veux dire Estel dans un siège bébé et il put voir les préparatifs. Pour sa nouvelle vie. Les elfes noirs et les elfes des bois travaillaient en parfaite harmonie, les murs et les planchers furent nettoyés en moins de trois heures; puis ils amenèrent un immense tapis qui recouvrait tout le parquet. Ce tapis se trouvait auparavant dans la chambre des époux, mais pour tous, cet enfant étant la représentation parfaire du mélange des elfes noirs avec ses cheveux noirs et des elfes des bois avec ses yeux verts lumineux, le tapis était mieux ici que là – bas. Il représentait les armes des elfes des bois mariées à celle des elfes noirs. Ensuite quand ils eurent terminé de le mettre, ils installèrent un petit lit en bois de frêne avec des dorures et des incrustations en onyx, œuvres des deux meilleurs ébénistes des deux peuples qui avaient fait aussi l'armoire, la commode, le coffre à jouet, le bureau, les étagères et la bibliothèque. Mais avec les charpentiers, cela se passa assez mal, car ils ne voulaient pas lâcher les bois qu'ils avaient choisi. Aelita résolut le problème d'une façon assez artistique. Elle décida d'habiller les murs avec du chêne d'une chaude couleur dorée comme le voulait l'elfe des bois, avec avec des incrustations d'ébène comme le voulait l'elfe noir ainsi, le résultat était magnifique et enchantait les créateurs qui venait de voir qu'ils pouvaient travailler ensemble. Pour la porte, ce fut de l'ébène avec des incrustations de chêne dorée qui montrait la magnificence de la décoration intérieur. Aelita décida aussi de préparer la salle de bain de son fils. Le sol était en fine mosaïque composé uniquement de pierres précieuses et semi – précieuses données aimablement par les elfes noirs, sur elle était coulé un verre que seuls les elfes des bois étaient capable de faire. La baignoire faisait plus de cinq mètres de diamètre et avait une profondeur d'un mètre cinquante. Elle était en marbre blanc veiné de noir et d'argent. Les robinets étaient en or. Aelita ordonna aussi l'ajout d'une douche au cas où leur fils ne voudrait pas prendre un bain.

Tout fut terminé en moins d'une journée, en effet quand elfes noirs voulaient faire quelque chose, ils le faisaient vite et bien, de même que les elfes des bois qui avaient vu cela comme un défi et avaient gagné le respect des artisans, respect réciproque. Quand Estel vit sa nouvelle chambre, il montra le mur et babillait gentiment. Les elfes étaient heureux que l'enfant aime sa nouvelle chambre. Mais après sa très dur journée, le bébé bailla rapidement et s'endormit dans les bras de sa mère adoptive. Aelita l'amena dans la salle de bain, et lui donna un bain dans le lavabo. Aelita fronça le nez sous l'assaut de l'odeur que dégageait les fesses du bébé. Avec une tendresse toute maternelle, Aelita le nettoya, puis habilla son corps endormit. Enfin, elle le déposa tendrement dans son petit lit, lui mettant une peluche représentant un chien noir qu'elle avait trouvé indemne dans les ruines. Puis, elle plaça une petite pierre lumineuse sur une petite table et sortit en laissant la porte entrouverte protégé par un elfe des bois et un elfe noir, celui – la même qui avait craqué pour l'enfant.­

Aelita avait un sourire ravi sur les lèvres quand elle alla embrasser son époux qui regardait vers la chambre de leur fils.

_-Comment va – t – il ?_

_-Il dort, notre petit ange. Il dort. J'ai hâte qu'il se réveille et qu'il voit sa nouvelle famille._

_-Tu as raison, moi aussi, je veux pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras._

Ils allèrent tous les deux se coucher de même que tous les elfes des deux royaumes qui étaient excités à l'idée de vivre avec ce cadeau des dieux. Avant même que le soleil soit levé, les deux souverains regardaient leur fils dormir profondément, le pouce dans la bouche et la peluche serrer contre son cœur. Aelita murmura à son époux :

_-Quand le soleil sera levé, la cérémonie d'adoption pourra commencer._

_-Oui, meleth nin. Et si nous mêlions nos sangs, il ne serait plus notre fils adoptif, mais notre fils de sang._

_-Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela, c'est lui qui devra faire son choix quand il sera apte à le faire, car alors il deviendra un elfe et non plus un humain._

_-Comment !_

_-Oui, le sang de nous autres elfes noirs à la particularité de rendre immortel, mais le sang doit être donné avec le consentement du donneur. Sans cela, ce sang devient un moyen pour nous de retrouver notre proie._

_-Bien, je te fais confiance._

Aelita en entendant les paroles de son époux eut un sourire éblouissant. Elle allait l'embrasser, quand un garde murmura pour ne pas réveiller le petit chou :

_-Vos majestés, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer, il ne manque que vous et votre enfant._

_-Bien, nous sommes prêt, nous arrivons._

Aelita prit leur fils dans ses bras et ils allèrent dans le lieu le plus sacré des deux races, celui qui avait déclenché une guerre meurtrière entre les elfes noirs et les elfes des bois. Mais enfin le conflit était terminé, car ils avaient des horaires différents et ne tentaient plus de se battre. Ce lieu si sacré était une clairière remplit de mégalithes comme Stonehenge, seulement le pouvoir qui s'en échappait était beaucoup plus important. Aelita et Elian montèrent doucement vers le centre de l'assemblage de pierres, puis la reine posa tendrement l'enfant endormit sur un autel en pierre. Deux prêtres, un habillé en noir et l'autre en blanc, s'approchèrent du bébé tandis que les parents s'écartaient doucement. Les deux prêtres regardèrent avec un air sage les futures parents de l'enfant et l'enfant qui continuait à dormir profondément. Ils dirent en même temps mais dans des langues différentes ( traduit en langue commune pour vous ) :

_-Par le soleil et la lune ici présents, que cet enfant abandonné, sans famille ni nom devienne par l'esprit l'enfant d'une famille et qu'il porte enfin un nom. Par la lune et le soleil que les dieux l'acceptent._

Ils versèrent chacun d'eux un filet d'eau froide. Ce faisant, ils réveillèrent en sursaut le bébé qui se mit légèrement bouger, puis à gigoter dans tous les sens ravi d'être le centre d'attraction de tous. Les deux prêtres tentèrent de retenir leur sourire, mais c'était vraiment très difficile. Ensuite, ils levèrent mains entremêlés une coupe pleine d'un liquide lumineux. Le premier rayon du soleil frappa la coupe illuminant toute l'assemblée, puis ils la reposèrent. Ensuite dans un silence respectueux, ils retirèrent les vêtements de l'enfant et l'oignirent avec le liquide. Cependant ce silence respectueux était brisé par les éclats de rire du bébé qui était très chatouilleux. Aelita et Elian se tenaient par la main et souriaient de voir leur futur enfant être en aussi bonne santé. Les deux prêtres se tournèrent vers l'assemblée et dirent :

_-Cet enfant est prêt à recevoir une famille, un nom. Quelle famille l'accueillera en son sein ? Quelle famille l'aimera comme son propre fils ? Quelle famille le soignera quand il sera malade ou blessé ? Quelle famille sera présente à son union et aux plus importants stades de sa vie ?_

Aelita et Elian se rapprochèrent et répondirent dans leur langue respectives :

_-__Moi Aelita Reine de Mornûr prend cet enfant, qu'il devienne mon enfant. Je l'aimerai, le protégerai et tuerai quiconque le blessera._

_-Moi Elian roi de Taur Galen prend cet enfant, qu'il devienne mon enfant. Je le soignerai, l'éduquerai et tuerai quiconque le blessera._

Les deux prêtres regardèrent l'assemblée et demandèrent :

_-Êtes – vous d'accord ? Y a t – il dans cette assemblée quelqu'un qui serait contre cette adoption ?_

Personne ne répondit et pour ceux qui avaient pensé dire quelque chose, les regards pleins de sous – entendus meurtriers les empêchaient d'ouvrir la bouche. Les elfes noirs dirent :

_-Nous, peuples des deux royaumes, jurons sur notre honneur de toujours respecter cet enfant, de le protéger quelque soit les risques. Nous jurons de traquer et de tuer celui qui par la main ou la magie le blessera ou le tuera. Nulle terre ne pourra le protéger. Nous faisons ce serment sur notre honneur et notre sang._

Tous regardèrent les elfes noirs s'écorcher la main pour faire couler le sang et rendre définitif ce serment. C'était la première fois que les elfes noirs faisaient un tel serment et d'après la tête des prêtres, ce n'était pas du tout prévu. Aelita avec un sourire leur répondit :

_-Moi Aelita votre reine a écouté votre serment et promet que son enfant sera digne de votre sacrifice._

_-Moi Elian époux de votre reine a écouté votre serment et jure que son enfant sera digne de votre fidélité._

Tous les elfes noirs furent ravis d'entendre l'époux de leur reine leur répondre dans leur langue à eux. Ils ne regrettaient vraiment pas ce qu'ils avaient fait. Quand tous eurent terminé de parler, Aelita prit son fils dans ses bras, le leva vers le ciel et cria :

_-Voici Estel Alagos l'héritier des deux royaumes, le prince de la forêt d'Emeraude, NOTRE FILS !_

_-HHHHHOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUURRRRRAAAAAA ! VIVE NOTRE ROI, VIVE NOTRE REINE, VIVE NOTRE PRINCE !_

La journée continua joyeuse entre les elfes, les différents étant complètement mis de côté. La fête dura trois jours complet remplis de rire, d'histoires de guerre ou d'histoires drôles. Les chants résonnaient profondément dans la forêt atteignant même un château très éloigné de la forêt d'Emeraude, Poudlard. Un vieux sorcier était assis sur une chaise, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues parcheminées par les années. L'oiseau près de lui avait l'air tout joyeux, le contraire de son maître. Le vieil homme lui demanda :

_-_Toi aussi mon bon Fumseck tu fêtes la fin de Voldemort ? Pourtant les cris de joie ne devraient pas être de mise, nous avons perdu de très bons amis.

Fumseck chanta des notes douces et réconfortantes, mais le vieux sorcier n'était pas d'humeur à les écouter. Au lieu de cela, il ouvrit la fenêtre et ce fut à ce moment qu'il entendit ces chants lointains et joyeux.

_-_Ecoutes Fumseck, tout le monde fête la fin de Voldemort. Je crois que je vais aller me reposer, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail, oui, beaucoup de travail.

Le vieil homme sortit de son bureau et alla se coucher. Il ne sut jamais que Fumseck avait passé toute la soirée à lui dire que l'enfant de la prophétie était vivant.

A suivre


	2. Chapitre 2

Oh la vache, 13 reviews pour un premier chapitre, ça se fête. je voudrais remercier tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont lu et reviewer. Bon, je sais que je vais mettre du temps à vous répondre, mais je vais le faire.

**Satya** : Je suis vraiment ravi que tu apprécie mon style d'écriture, cela me fait vraiment plaisir. Quand à la suite, la voila.

**gryffounette** : je suis vraiment contente que le chapitre précédent t'es plu et j'espère que le prochain te plaira autant.

**shin - forever** : merci, merci pour tout comme je l'ai dit précédemment, j'espère que la suite te plaira bien que d'un certain point de vue elle soit un peu plus sombre car touchant de choses atroces mais je ne t'en dit pas plus et te laisse lire la suite.

**Uruviele** : Oui, je le reconnais je suis un moulin à idée, et quand à l'évolution d'Estel enfin, je veux dire d'Harry dans le monde elfique, le voilà . Bonne lecture.

**padfoot** : merci, j'espère que ça continuera aussi bien dans les autres chapitres.

**Greg83** : Je verrais plutôt Neville comme un sorcier moyen, mais dans cette fic, ses parents seront bien vivant, car protéger par les sorciers et jamais attaqué par les mangemorts. enfin tu verras ça quand je l'aurait écrit. Et il ne sera pas plus puissant qu'Harry, car le petit Estel sera sur - puissant. ;) Bonne lecture.

**lolann** : Je ne sais pas trop, car il a été élevé sous le nom d'Estel et non d'Harry Potter, donc il ne reconnaîtra pas ce nom.

**L'anonyme** : Harry n'est pas un elfe, il sera élevé comme tel, mais il ne l'ai pas jusqu'à ce qu'il décide si il veut être un humain ou un elfe et donc pas avant longtemps.

**EvY** : Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Bonne lecture.

**zaika** : Merci, mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas de panne d'inspiration, car pour mes idée je suis arrivée à sa onzième année et à sa rencontre mouvementé avec Drago sur le chemin de traverse... Oups, Spoilers !

**l-arcange-déchu** : Oui, je vais lui faire une bonne petite enfance et il va aller à Poudlard. Mais ça se sera pour dans plusieurs chapitres. Et pour l'instant, il faut se contenter de la suite. Bonne lecture.

**MellynaYanou** : Les sorciers ne s'approchent pas des elfes et surtout pas des elfes noirs, se serait quand entré dans la cache aux fauves avec de la viande dans le pantalon, c'est con et vachement dangereux. Mais ça tu le comprendra dans cette suite. Quand aux Dursley je ne vais pas trop en parler puisqu'ils ne se connaissent pas quoique peut - être si un jour je veux leur faire regretter d'être venu au monde . Bon ben en attendant, bonne lecture.

**Alpo** : je te rassure tu n'as pas rêvé, il va y avoir une suite et elle arrive de... suite . Bonne lecture.

Je voudrais répondre à une autre reviex mais qui n'a pas été écrite pour cette fic mais pour une ancienne que j'ai écrire dans la section LOTR, pour une fic qui s'appelle "une nouvelle vie"

**Uruviele** : je sais que cela fait très longtemps que j'ai terminé cette fic, mais ton message m'a fait un plaisir monstre, je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir aidé à mélanger les styles, à lire le Silmarillion. Moi aussi je rie comme une folle devant mes écrits, cela fait plaisir d'être son meilleur supporter, cette fic n'a pas rencontré un grand succés, mais je l'aime bien et ça ne m'a pas empêché d'écrir une suite que je n'ai pas encore posté. Et je te promet des suite pour mes autres fics, à part pour Lysbeth où je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration. Mais encore une fois, je te remercie pour ce que tu m'as écrit. Merci pour tout.

Bon maintenant que toutes les réponses sont écrites, je vais enfin vous permettre de lire la suite. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

Chapitre 2

Après la cérémonie, la vie reprit son cours, avec un élément en plus, un bambin joyeux qui faisait la fierté de ses parents. Les mois passèrent très rapidement les faisant vivre dans une merveilleuse routine qu'ils adoraient. Un jour, alors que son père était en plein conseil sur les intrusions de plus en plus fréquentes des sorciers dans les abords de la forêt d'Emeraude, un léger bruit les fit taire. Tous virent les larmes aux yeux le fils du roi s'approcher de lui en se dandinant difficilement, protégé par deux puissants gardes du corps. Il avançait maladroitement, tendait ses bras vers son père en babillant :

_-Ada... ada...ada..._

Elian se leva en tremblant de joie, s'agenouilla devant son fils et tendit ses mains vers le bambin qui lui tomba dans les bras. Il pleurait de fierté, son fils venait de faire ses premiers pas et dire ses premiers mots. Oubliant complètement le conseil, il fila rejoindre sa femme sous les rires de tous les conseillers présents qui décidèrent que la cruauté naturelle des elfes noirs serviraient à protéger la forêt d'Emeraude. Les elfes noirs ravis de pouvoir faire ce qu'ils adoraient faire acceptèrent avec joie et s'y mirent à l'instant même en massacrant sans aucune pitié une famille qui avait eu l'idiotie de s'installer à côté. Les amis des sorciers qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la frontière n'oublièrent jamais leurs hurlements de douleur et de terreur ni cette vision d'horreur quand le plus petit de cinq ans fut écorché vif par un elfe noir. Ils tentèrent de s'enfuir, mais une volée de flèches firent taire trois personnes tandis que le dernier se terrait affolé en priant qu'ils ne le retrouvent pas.

Pendant ce temps, Elian continuait à courir, il s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du royaume des elfes noirs criant à qui voulait l'entendre que son fils était un génie. Il était en train de dévaler un escalier quand il entendit la voix de son épouse. Il la suivit et quand il vit sa femme il cria :

_-Meleth nin, meleth nin !_

_-Oui mon époux ?_

_-Notre petit soleil vient de dire son premier mot et de faire ses premiers pas._

Aelita abandonna ce qu'elle faisait, se tourna vers son époux et s'exclama :

_-Oh non, c'est pas possible ! Je n'ai quand même pas raté les premiers pas de mon fils !_

Elian posa Estel sur le sol et le bébé tout seul alla vers sa mère en babillant :

_-Ada..._

_-Nana mon petit soleil, nana, _souffla Aelita les larmes aux yeux.

_-Nana... ada... nana... ada... _chantonna le bambin pour la plus grande joie des parents qui abandonnèrent leurs activités pour le pouponner tout le reste de la journée.

Les elfes furent très fiers du bambin qui était très en avance pour son âge. Ils adoraient voir l'enfant se tenir difficilement sur ses jambes tremblotantes et avancer pour s'accrocher aux premières jambes qu'il croisait qu'elles appartiennent à des elfes noirs ou à des elfes des bois pour leur plus grand bonheur à tous. Les elfes noirs ne le diraient jamais assez, cet enfant était pour eux un rayon de soleil, il était adorable, montrant son affection à tout le monde quel que soit la couleur de sa peau. Il ne faisait pas de favoritisme et aimait tout le monde. En un mot, les deux royaumes étaient sous son charme. Les autres enfants aussi aimaient bien le petit garçon, les filles pouvaient jouer au papa et à la maman avec lui, lui était le bébé et les garçons l'entraînaient dans de folles entreprises, mais toujours protégé par deux gardes. Ils n'avaient pas trop de difficulté à le suivre, mais ils se doutaient que plus il allait grandir, plus il serait rapide et débrouillard. Depuis qu'Estel était arrivé, la tension qui régnait entre les deux royaumes avait tendance à disparaître, car il représentait le lien qu'aurait pu représenter le premier né de la famille royale. De peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose de grave, aucune race étrangère à celle des elfes n'avaient le droit d'entrer que se soit à Taur Galen ou à Mornûr.

Au début, Aelita et Elian avaient eu peur qu'il ne s'adapte pas à sa nouvelle vie. Il est vrai, qu'il avait été un peu perdu les premiers jours, car il ne reconnaissait pas ses parents, mais plus le temps passait, plus le souvenir de cet homme aux cheveux ébouriffés et cette femme rousse aux yeux verts disparaissait de sa mémoire, remplacé par une grande elfe à la peau grise foncée et aux yeux verts et à son compagnon à la peau blanche et aux yeux gris clair. Aelita et Elian étaient des parents affectueux, mais aussi sévères et bien des fois le petit Estel se retrouva avec des fessées pour avoir fait des bêtises aussi grosses que lui montrant son imagination, sa débrouillardise et son intelligence toujours en éveil et même si ils étaient très fiers de lui, ils se devaient de le punir pour qu'il ne recommence pas. Comme la fois où à quatre ans il n'avait rien trouvé de plus drôle que de mettre un rat dans la soupière faisant hurler une invitée qui s'évanouit renversant le potage sur la tête de son mari. Le repas s'était terminé dans un bazard pas possible. Quand ses parents un peu en colère lui demandèrent pourquoi il avait fait cela, il répondit :

_-Parce que ils tapent Elwen._

_-Parce qu'elle fait des bêtises,_ répondit sa mère.

_-Je vais vous dire un secret, il faut pas le répéter,_ souffla le petit garçon.

Les parents se lancèrent un regard intrigué, ils se levèrent dans un parfait ensemble puis s'accroupirent devant leur fils pour être à son niveau. Elian murmura à son oreille :

_-D'accord mon ange, on ne le dira à personne, sauf si c'est trop grave._

_-D'accord, et bien le ada d'Elwen y fait des choses avec elle._

_-Des choses, quelles sortes de choses ? _demanda Aelita en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Des choses pas bien. Parce qu'Elwen elle a pleuré quand elle me l'a raconté, _souffla Estel.

_-Est – ce que la naneth d'Elwen fait des choses avec elle, mon ange ?_ demanda Elian en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

_-Oui, elle la tape, parce que son ada lui fait des choses, _souffla Estel avec un air triste sur son visage enfantin.

_-Les choses que tu viens de nous raconter sont très graves, tu sais. Tu as bien fait de nous le dire. Nous devons réagir vite, _expliqua Aelita d'un ton rempli d'un royal courroux contre cette indigne famille.

_-Mais Elwen, elle va avoir des problèmes et elle sera plus ma copine ! s_'exclama l'enfant horrifié.

_-Non mon ange, parce qu'Elwen jusqu'à la fin de cette triste affaire va rester avec nous,_ lui dit son père avec un sourire attendri.

_-Merci, papa. Mais le ada et la nana d'Elwen ils n'aiment pas quand je viens. Alors on va faire comment ada ?_

_-Et bien C'est très simple. Conseiller Amaran veuillez ordonner aux parents de la petite Elwen, ceux qui ont eu le rat de venir immédiatement avec leur fille. Leur présence est plus que requise, je serais assez fâché qu'ils ne viennent pas à cet entretien. S'ils ne sont pas enclins à venir, demander à Carnion il adore amener les gens._

_-Mais votre Majesté, c'est un elfe noir, il va les massacrer. Ce ne sera pas une grande perte, mais... _

_-Laissez – moi faire, souvent le mental est plus intéressant que le physique, _lança l'elfe noir avec un sourire diabolique ce à quoi Amaran répondit avec un sourire aussi sadique que l'autre :

_-Je te crois mon ami, cela va être une année assez... intéressante. Mais je préfèrerai les amener seuls pour que leur joie de t'avoir auprès d'eux durant longtemps soit inoubliable._

_-Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir du sang d'elfe noir en toi ? _demanda Carnion assez étonné d'entendre ces mots dans la bouche d'une créature qui normalement oeuvrait pour le bien.

_-J'en suis sûr, et sache qu'aujourd'hui je le regrette car ainsi, j'aurai pu être plus proche de ton peuple._

_-Merci mon ami, ce que tu me dis me montre que nous ne sommes pas aussi différents que nous le pensions auparavant. Et puis tu sais, nous pourrions être frères de sang._

_-Je suis d'accord._

Tous les deux s'entaillèrent la paume de la main, puis avec un grand sourire, ils les unirent, mélangeant ainsi leurs sangs. En même temps l'elfe des bois et l'elfe noir s'exclamèrent :

_-Ami pour la vie, frère de sang tels sont nos liens à présent !_

Avec un immense sourire, Amaran salua son nouveau frère, la famille royale abasourdie, puis alla rejoindre la famille d'Elwen accompagné d'un elfe de la garde royale.

Arrivé devant la demeure, il entendit écœurer les cris de douleurs d'une enfant et les gémissements de plaisir d'un homme, puis plus rien. Amaran tremblait tellement que le garde craignit un moment qu'il ne s'énerve et ne détruise la maison. Il se tourna vers le garde et lui dit :

_-J'ai hâte de voir dans quel état Carnion va mettre ces pourris. Plus ce sera douloureux, plus ce sera intéressant. Ce sont des monstres._

Il reprit son air enjoué et frappa à la porte. Le garde regardait le conseiller avec stupéfaction, s'il ne l'avait pas vu bavant de rage dix secondes auparavant, il aurait cru que ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit et la femme ouvrit. Elle avait l'air en colère, mais quand elle reconnu le conseiller du roi, elle lui fit un sourire dégoulinant de bons sentiments, puis le fit entrer. Son époux arriva cinq minutes plus tard avec un sourire aux lèvres. Amaran arriva à retenir la rage qui frémissait dans tout son corps, puis dit aux parents :

_-Fagiel, Larmel, le Roi Elian et la Reine Aelita souhaiterai vous rencontrer aujourd'hui. Ils ont entendu parler de vous et souhaitent vivement vous rencontrer ainsi que votre fille._

_-Mais bien sûr, nous ne voudrions pas faire attendre la famille royale._

La mère leva la tête vers l'étage et minauda :

_-Elwen ma chérie, viens nous avons des invités. Prépares – toi._

Quelques minutes plus tard, une petite fille blonde descendit difficilement les escaliers, maigre et les yeux rougis par les larmes. Amaran serra un instant l'épaule de la petite fille pour lui remonter le moral. Elwen leva les yeux vers lui et lut dans ses yeux qu'il allait y avoir du changement dans sa vie. Elle voulut lui faire confiance de toutes ses forces, elle voulut croire que sa vie allait changer et qu'il allait l'aider. Il lui fit un petit sourire rassurant, puis emmena la famille vers le palais royal. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle du trône, Carnion croisa le regard d'Amaran et y lu tellement de colère, de rage et de dégoût qu'il eut un peu peur. Mais il comprit qu'il pourrait faire ce qu'il voudrait avec ces monstres et il n'allait pas s'en priver loin de là. Et son sourire devint vraiment démoniaque. Maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient devant le roi, ils ne pouvaient plus rien dire à leur fille et Estel ne se priva pas d'en tirer partie. Il s'approcha de la petite fille sous le regard amusé de ses parents, et furieux des parents d'Elwen, puis il l'emmena dans sa chambre toujours sous la protection des deux gardes. Quand elle vit la beauté de la chambre du prince, elle ouvrit de grands yeux éblouis. Elle lui dit d'une petite voix :

_-Elle est belle ta chambre, Estel._

_-Merci. Tu veux jouer avec moi ?_

_-Oui. _

La petite fille était vraiment contente, elle adorait jouer avec Estel, il était tellement affectueux qu'elle oubliait le temps du jeu son existence déplorable. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle était vraiment heureuse, car elle se trouvait vraiment bien loin de chez elle, dans un endroit sûr et chaleureux.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle du trône, les choses se détérioraient pour de certains parents qui avaient de très, très, mais vraiment très gros ennuis. Le couple royal ne souriait plus, une colère froide se lisait dans leurs yeux. Les parents d'Elwen regardèrent tout autour d'eux et ne virent que colère et haine à part un regard qui était rempli de sadisme. Ils firent un pas en arrière, mais les portes claquèrent les enfermant dans la salle du trône. Aelita grondait de rage tandis que son époux dit d'un ton assez calme :

_-Larmel, Fagiel. Nous avons été avertis des sévices que vous faisiez subir à votre fille. Et je trouve cela totalement HONTEUX de votre part. Je pourrais ordonner votre exécution, mais cela serait bien trop rapide à mon goût. Vous êtes des monstres. En conséquence du quel, vous serez punis comme vous le méritez._

_-Comment ?_ demanda Fagiel en tremblant de terreur.

_-Ah ça, il faudra le demander à Carnion, _ricana Aelita avec un air démoniaque.

Les deux parents se tournèrent vers Carnion et tremblèrent quand ils virent le visage de l'elfe noir illuminé par un sourire carnassier.

_-Vous m'allez m'adorer, nous allons vivre des moments inoubliables, surtout pour moi. Héhéhé !_

Le couple royal et Amaran avaient un demi – sourire aux lèvres en sachant qu'ils allaient vraiment regretter de l'avoir rencontré. Le roi reprit calmement :

_-Votre fille à 1600 ans, alors durant disons 1600 ans, si vous survivez, ou que Carnion ne se lasse pas de vous, vous le garderez chez vous et vous lui obéirez fidèlement. Oh! Je dois vous dire que Carnion est l'elfe noir dans toute sa cruauté et sa fourberie. Il hait les elfes des bois et prend un immense plaisir à les faire souffrir._

_-Je vous en supplie majesté ! _

_-Et quand Elwen vous suppliait, est – ce que vous l'écoutiez ? Non, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai. Carnion, ils sont à vous._

_-Parfait, _sussurra Carnion.

Il s'approcha d'eux et en deux coups les assomma puis les traina par les cheveux vers leur dernière demeure devant les elfes qui ne disaient rien sachant que cela ne servait à rien. Carnion de part son caractère emporté était craint par les elfes des bois et des elfes noirs. Le cauchemar de la famille d'Elwen venait de commencer et n'allait pas finir avant un très long moment. Le matin, il les réveillait en les jetant par la fenêtre, puis leur ordonnait de s'applatir sur le sol pour le simple plaisir de s'essuyer les pied sur leurs corps. Après, il les battait une bonne heure pour se défouler après le repas qu'ils préparaient et qu'il dévorait en cinq minutes ne leur laissant rien aux autres, il les faisait trimer toute la journée, et la nuit, il faisait en sorte qu'un goutte à goutte tombe sur une casserole les rendant à moitié dingue quand il ne les faisait pas se violer. Carnion était un expert dans l'art subtil et délicat de la torture qu'elle soit physique ou mentale. Il faisait à Amaran un rapport détaillé des sévices qu'il leur faisait subir et l'elfe des bois était ravi, ces monstres avaient enfin la punition qu'ils méritaient.

Mais retournons dans la salle du trône après ce jugement qui fit beaucoup de bruit, les souverains des deux royaumes discutèrent de l'avenir d'Elwen. Elle ne pouvait rester sans parents et elle ne pouvait rester avec les siens au risque de mourir. Amaran se leva et leur dit :

_-Vos majestés, je voudrais adopter Elwen._

_-Et pourquoi ? _demanda Aelita en soulevant un sourcil songeur.

_-Parce qu'elle m'a fait confiance et que je ne veux pas que cette confiance soit gâchée. Je veux qu'elle est une vie de petite fille, où tout ce qu'elle aura à faire, c'est dormir, manger et jouer._

_-J'espère que vous vous doutez que cela va être très difficile de lui rendre une vie normale, _lui dit Elian.

_-Je le sais votre majesté. C'est pour cela que je demande l'autorisation de vivre au palais, ainsi elle sera plus proche d'Estel et il pourra l'aider._

_-C'est une excellente idée. Mais il faudra demander cela à la personne la plus concernée. Garde, allez me chercher Estel et Elwen !_ ordonna Aelita.

_-Bien votre majesté. _

Le garde alla vers la chambre de l'enfant, mais s'arrêta net quand il vit deux armoires à glace armées jusqu'aux dents, le menaçaient du regard. Il toussota et leur dit :

_-Le roi Elian et la reine Aelita souhaiteraient parler à la jeune Elwen et au prince Estel._

_-Bien. _

L'un des deux gardes entra dans la chambre et vit Elwen rire avec Estel sur le lit du prince. Quand elle vit le garde, Elwen se mit à pleurer dans les bras d'Estel et elle se dit :

_« ça y est, le rêve est terminé. Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit à une vie normale ? » _

Elle se leva du lit les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues, puis suivit le garde. Mais celui – ci dit :

_-Votre altesse, vos parents souhaitent vous voir aussi._

_-D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite._

Il sauta de son lit, attrapa la main d'Elwen et tous les deux se mirent à courir vers la salle du trône, la fillette retrouvant le sourire grâce à la spontanéité du jeune prince. Les trois gardes souriant eux aussi devant la joie du petit prince qui ne demandait jamais qu'on lui dessine un monton. Ils pilèrent devant les souverains qui les accueillirent avec un grand sourire tandis qu'Elwen blémissait rapidement. Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué que ses parents n'étaient pas là. Elle sursauta quand Aelita lui dit :

_-Petite Elwen, quelqu'un voudrais te parler._

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et ferma les yeux prête à recevoir un coup, mais ce que lui dit cette personne qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu la fit ouvrir instantanément les yeux.

_-Petite Elwen, je sais que ta vie n'a pas été facile. Alors je voudrais te demander, voudrais – tu que je t'adopte et que tu sois ma fille ?_

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et ils se remplirent de larmes en reconnaissant celui qui l'avait sortit de son cauchemar. Elle lui demanda n'y croyant pas trop :

_-Que venez – vous de dire ?_

_-Si tu voulais de moi comme père, de mon épouse comme mère, de mes enfants comme frères et soeurs._

_-Ce n'est pas un rêve ?_

_-Non, c'est la réalité. Et sache que je viens de demander aux souverains des deux royaumes la permission de vivre dans le palais. Ainsi, tu verras Estel tous les jours._

_-C'est un rêve, ça ne peut – être que ça. Je vais me réveiller dans ma chambre et ma mère va me battre. Et AIEUH ! Mais Estel, pourquoi tu m'as pincé ?_

_-C'est simple, dans un rêve, t'as pas mal. _

_-Donc c'est la réalité, la réalité... LA REALITE._

Elle sauta au cou d'Amaran en criant :

_-Oui, oui je veux être votre fille._

Amaran serra la fillette dans ses bras et lui dit :

_-Viens, je vais te présenter à ta nouvelle famille._

Tous les deux quittèrent la salle du trône, mais quand Estel voulut sortir, il fut rappeler à l'ordre par sa mère. Il se rapprocha la tête basse prêt à se faire taper sur les doigts.

_-Estel. Tu sais que ce que tu as fait était mal. Tu n'avais pas à mettre ce rat dans la soupière. Car en plus de punir ces deux êtres, tu as puni tous les autres qui n'y étaient pour rien. Et c'est grave, tu le sais._

_-Oui ada. _

_-Comme punition, tu devras aller voir tous les invités de la fête à part les anciens parents d'Elwen et tu devras leur présenter tes excuses. Ensuite, tu es privé de sortie dans le jardin pour une semaine, et à la place, tu commenceras la lecture et l'écriture. Et je ne veux entendre aucune plainte._

_-Oui ada. J'y vais ada. Au revoir ada, au revoir nana._

Le petit garçon sortit de la salle du trône suivit par les deux gardes et passa la pire journée de sa vie en présentant ses plates excuses. Les gens étaient assez aimables pour ne pas l'enfoncer encore plus, sachant que pour le petit garçon, la punition était très sévère. Quand il eut terminé de errer dans tout le royaume, il fit ses adieux au jardin comme un condamné à mort, puis alla dans la salle d'étude, ses petits pieds en sang à force de marcher. Mais il n'avait pas dit une seul fois qu'il avait mal aux pieds considérant que c'était de sa faute et qu'il devait subir cela pour que ses parents lui pardonnent cette faute gravissime. Il s'assit sur l'un des sièges et attendit que son professeur vienne lui apprendre la lecture et l'écriture. Mais à 21 heures, personne ne viendrait. Les gardes avaient reçu l'ordre de le laisser dès qu'il rentrerait dans le palais, car les souverains crurent qu'il allait d'abord aller dans sa chambre pour dormir. Alors quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre et ne virent personne, ni dans le lit, ni dans la salle de bain, ils s'affolèrent et coururent aller voir les deux gardes qui ripaillaient en racontant tout ce qu'avait fait le petit prince. Aelita leur demanda :

_-Où est notre fils ?_

_-Il n'est pas dans sa chambre ? Mais nous ne savons pas où il se trouve, nous avions ordre de le laisser dès qu'il serait rentré dans le palais,_ s'étonna l'un des gardes tandis que l'autre partait déjà à sa recherche.

Tous imitèrent l'elfe noir et se fut son père qui le trouva endormi dans la salle d'étude la tête posée sur ses bras, sur une grande table en chêne. Il le prit dans ses bras, mais le petit garçon tenta de se débattre en murmurant :

_-Je dois rester dans la salle, parce que mon ada et ma nana ne sont pas content de moi, je dois apprendre à lire et à écrire et ne plus jamais aller dans le jardin._

Son père lui embrassa tendrement le front, son fils était plus intransigeant avec lui – même qu'avec les autres, il serait un bon roi, enfin, il était sur la bonne voie. Quand il le ramena vers sa mère, Aelita fondit en larme, elle avait cru le perdre. Elle le chouchouta tendrement, puis l'emmena dans la salle de bain et poussa un cri d'horreur quand elle vit l'état de ses petits petons. Elle les lui massa avec douceur faisant imprégner de pommade les membres meurtries de son petit garçon. Quand se fut terminé, elle le coucha et le veilla toute la nuit. Lui caressant de temps en temps les cheveux un doux effleurement.

A suivre


	3. chapitre 3

RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews personnellement, mais je vais répondre à certaines questions. Alors Elwen a 1600 ans ce qui représente pour les elfes 16 ans ( de mon point de vue ), je ne sais pas si il y aura un couple Estel/Elwen, mais je peux déjà vous dire que la rencontre Draco/Estel va faire des étincelles, ne voyez pas de propos scabreux dans cette petite information. Quoi d'autre, heu... Et bien lisez le reste et une bonne partie de vos interrogations auront des réponses. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Cependant, à quatre ans, il se passa une chose que ses parents n'avaient jamais vu, un centaure qui passait par là se retrouva avec le pelage vert bouteille. Tous se tournèrent vers le tout petit garçon qui tremblait de peur, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un centaure et il était visiblement terrorisé. Il se mit à pleurer et se cacha complètement terrifié derrière ses parents qui se regardèrent et commencèrent à le consoler tandis que le centaure vert de rage beuglait qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer tout vert. Les elfes noirs éclataient de rire alors que les elfes des bois tentaient de conjurer le sort. Il fallut aux elfes des bois cinq heures pour y réussir et ce devant les elfes noirs qui se tordaient de rire par terre. Le centaure n'osait pas les insulter, car il craignait que ce peuple féroce et cruel ne se venge sur son peuple. Quand il eut retrouvé son teint de jeune fille... heu... je veux dire de jeune centaure, il s'enfuit au triple galop disparaissant rapidement de la vue des elfes. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que les elfes des bois explosèrent de rire.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre d'Estel, les parents du petit garçon le consolaient du mieux possible. Aelita lui dit :

_-De quoi avais – tu peur, mon petit ange ?_

_-Du... du grand bonhomme. Il est tout poilu, il me fait peur. Il... a l'air d'être méchant._

_-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, les centaures ne sont pas méchants, ils sont un peu farouches, mais si tu ne les embêtes pas, ils ne te font rien._

_-C'est vrai ?_

_-Oui, mon bébé, _répliqua son père en lui embrassant le front.

_-Mais y m'font encore peur. Y sont trop grands,._ marmonna le bébé en se réfugiant dans les bras de sa mère.

_-Tu sais mon ange, et bien, plus tu vas grandir et moins les centaures seront grands. Et puis en grandissant, tu vas rencontrer d'autres personnes et tu vas peut – être te faire des amis centaures._

_-Tu crois nana ?_

_-Oui, j'en suis sûr. Mais comment est – il devenu tout vert ?_

_-Je sais pas. _

_-Tu as pensé à quelque chose ?_

_-Oui, je voulais que le grand bonhomme et ben qu'il me fasse pus peur._

_-D'accord mon ange. Ce n'est pas grave. Mais je voudrais te demander ?_

_-Oui nana ?_

_-Tu pourrais recommencer ?_

_-Ben heu... Je peux essayer nana._

_-Merci mon ange._

_-Qu'est – ce que je dois faire ?_

_-Tu vas changer la couleur de la fleur, qu'elle devienne noire, d'accord ?_

_-D'acc... _

_-Ah non, blanche ! _gronda Elian_._

_-Non, noire ! _renchérit Aelita_._

_-Blanche!_

_-Noire !_

_-Blanche !_

_-Noire !_

Estel regardait étonné ses parents se disputer pour la couleur d'une fleur et commença à être effrayé, il ne voulait pas qu'ils se bagarrent. Il ferma les yeux, serra les poings. La fleur d'une chaude couleur rouge changea pour se retrouver avec des pétales noirs et blancs, le tout sous le regard fier de ses parents qui s'étaient calmés en le voyant aussi tendu. Aelita et Elian comprirent le moteur qui faisait réagir leur fils, les émotions. Ils se lancèrent un regard inquiet, car s'il transformait un centaure, qu'est – ce qu'il pourrait faire sous une émotion plus puissante ? Ils décidèrent de lui apprendre à contrôler sa magie. Il était encore jeune, mais cela était vital pour lui comme pour les autres et pour le royaume qu'il apprenne tôt le contrôle de sa magie. Ils pourraient toujours le faire sous la forme de jeu. Aelita s'accroupit devant son fils et lui dit :

_-Ton père et moi avons décidé de t'apprendre à contrôler ton don._

_-Mon don ?_

_-Oui, tu peux faire plein de choses avec ce don. Mais il peut être dangereux si tu l'utilises mal._

_-Je peux faire du mal à quelqu'un ?_

_-Oui mon ange, sans le vouloir, tu peux faire du mal à quelqu'un._

_-Mais... mais... je veux pas faire du mal à quelqu'un ! _se mit à pleurer Estel.

_-C'est pour cela que nous allons t'entraîner._

_-Snirf... D'accord nana. On commence quand ?_

_-Maintenant si tu veux._

Elle prit son fils dans ses bras, puis suivit par son époux, elle alla dans une belle petite clairière. Là, elle l'assit sur un tronc d'arbre et commença à lui expliquer ce qu'ils allaient faire dans le futur. Ils devaient d'abord commencer par des choses assez simples pour révéler au grand jour ses pouvoirs et surtout son étendu. Ensuite, mettre une bonne base sur laquelle il pourrait se reposer. Estel écouta avec beaucoup d'attention ce qu'ils lui disaient. Ils avaient l'intention d'alterner les professeurs, un jour se serait avec son père et l'autre avec sa mère. Cependant, ils avaient l'intention de mettre en place une bonne base de travail qui aiderait vraiment leur fils. Fils qui était vraiment ravi. Il avait hâte de commencer son apprentissage. Quand ils eurent terminé de lui dire ça, Elian lui dit :

_-Tu vois mon ange, la première chose que tu dois faire, c'est apprendre la concentration. Tu dois apprendre à te concentrer pour pouvoir utiliser et contrôler ton don._

_-D'accord, mais je fais comment ?_

_-Tu vas t'asseoir sur le sol._

_-Où je veux ?_

_-Oui, dans un endroit où tu te sens bien, à l'abri, protéger, en paix,_ expliqua Elian tandis qu'Aelita souriait tendrement devant son époux et son fils.

_-Heuuuuu... Dans ma chambre,_ répondit l'enfant après un long moment de réflexion pour trouver cet endroit si particulier.

_-Alors on va aller dans ta chambre._

Tous les trois se levèrent et retournèrent dans le palais toujours suivit par les gardes qui se postèrent devant les portes de la chambre du prince héritier. C'était un endroit calme par excellence, mais aussi très chaleureux et connu de l'enfant qui se sentait bien dedans. Ensuite arrivé dans la chambre, il chercha un endroit où s'asseoir. Il essaya le lit, mais ça ne lui allait pas. Sur le sol près de son lit, mais là non plus il n'était pas assez à l'aise. Il farfouilla durant plus de vingt minutes devant ses parents avant de trouver l'endroit idéal par excellence, un coffre rectangulaire qui se trouvait près de la cheminée et sous la fenêtre. Il se tortilla, mais le meuble était trop dur, alors il alla chercher une couverture que sa mère prit et plaça dessus. Estel s'assit dessus et s'y trouva très bien, il adorait cet endroit et si la fenêtre était ouverte, il ne risquait pas de tomber, car une balustrade assez haute protégeait le balcon fleuri. Donc Estel s'assit sur le coffre et laissa ses jambes pendre. Ses parents quant à eux allèrent chercher de grands poufs et s'assirent en croisant les jambes. Aelita dit à son fils :

_-Estel, il faut que tu croise tes jambes._

_-Pourquoi nana ?_ demanda l'enfant étonné de devoir faire cela.

_-Parce que ton attention sera portée sur tes jambes et non sur tes émotions et de ce fait, tu ne feras aucun progrès,_ lui expliqua calmement sa mère.

_-D'accord nana, j'ai compris._

Il croisa ses jambes, ses pieds sous ses genoux, puis regarda ses parents attendant la suite.

_-C'est parfait mon ange, maintenant, tu vas fermer les yeux et ne plus les ouvrir._

_-D'accord nana, e_stel ferma les yeux et attendit la suite.

_-C'est parfait mon ange, mais ça c'était le plus simple. Maintenant, tu vas faire le vide dans ta tête._

_-Comment nana ?_

_-Tu vas éliminer toutes les pensées que tu as, sans en laisser aucune._

_-Oufff... D'accord nana._

Estel s'enfonça dans son esprit et peu à peu visualisa toutes ses pensées. C'était atroce, il y en avait partout, à droite, à gauche, devant, derrière, en bas, en dessous. Il ne savait pas du tout par quoi commencer. Il voulut faire ce que sa mère avait dit, détruire une pensée, mais elle s'échappa et disparut dans une immense confusion. La confusion fut telle qu'il dut sortir de sa transe pour voir ses parents le regarder avec fierté. Mais lui n'était pas fier, il n'avait pas réussi. Sa lèvre inférieure commença à trembler, une grosse larme coula sur sa joue et il dit :

_-J'ai pas réussi... _

_-Ce n'est pas grave. Alors que tu étais dans ton esprit, nous avons discuté ta mère et moi et il serait mieux qu'au lieu de détruire tes pensées, tu te crées une armoire dans ton esprit et que tu ranges tes pensées dedans et comme cela quand tu voudras faire le vide dans ton esprit et ne pas être embêté par des pensées, tu fermeras l'armoire à double tour._

_-D'accord ada._

_-Mais maintenant, nous allons manger et ensuite, nous irons dormir._

_-Pourquoi nana ?_

_-Parce que cela fait cinq heures que tu te concentrais._

_-Ooooohhh ! C'est vrai que j'ai faim._

_-Et bien ton père va te donner ton bain et nous irons nous sustenter._

_-D'accord nana._

Le petit garçon tenta de sauter sur le sol, mais ses jambes endolories cédèrent sous son poids et il s'effondra sur le sol. Elian le rattrapa avant qu'il ne se fasse mal et l'amena dans la salle de bain. Soudain, il fit demi – tour, mit son fils dans les bras de sa mère et lui dit :

_-Meleth nin, je reviens. Je viens d'avoir une idée et si on prenait notre bain en même temps que notre fils ?_

_-C'est une excellente idée. Je prépare le bain et nous t'attendons,_ s'extasia Aelita ravie que son époux ait eu cette idée géniale.

Elian courut jusque dans sa chambre farfouilla dans ses affaires et dans les affaires de sa femme pour prendre des habits qu'il cacha sous des serviettes et deux peignoirs, puis retourna dans la chambre de son fils et demanda aux gardes de ne laisser entrer personne jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent. Les deux gardes d'un signe de tête prirent en compte les nouveaux ordres, puis quand la porte fut close, ils croisèrent leurs lances bloquant plus qu'efficacement le passage menaçant de la sorte quiconque aurait l'idée de s'approcher. A l'intérieur de la grande salle de bain, la petite famille jouait dans la grande baignoire, Elian apprenait à Estel à nager. Aelita éclatait régulièrement de rire en voyant son fils battre des pieds et des bras dans la mousse arrosant son père pour la plus grande joie de celui – ci. La salle de bain ressemblait de plus en plus à une mare aux canards qu'à une salle de bain, mais leur fils était vraiment heureux d'après ses rires. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils lui apprenaient à nager, et enfin cette ultime leçon, il était prêt à nager sans problème, même s'il adorait arroser ses parents qui ne se gênaient pas pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Ils sortirent de la pièce secs et heureux. Estel était épuisé, mais tellement content qu'il fit un rêve magnifique peuplé de bain, de rire et d'une lumière verte bizarre.

Le temps passa rapidement, Estel était très occupé entre son contrôle de sa magie, sa lecture et son écriture. Il devait faire attention déjà la dernière fois, il avait fait exploser tous les vases du royaume devant les elfes noirs qui l'avaient acclamé parce qu'ils haïssaient la plus part des vases qu'il avait détruit. Les parents d'Estel, se faisaient toujours énormément de soucis pour leur fils, ils avaient peur que son pouvoir ne se déchaîne et ne le blesse, alors ils étaient extrèmement vigilants. Ils faisaient tout pour qu'il soit au calme qu'il n'ait aucune crise de colère ou pire de rage, la dernière fois, il avait vu les parents d'Elwen et toute la colère qu'il avait emmagasiné en lui, avait explosé à l'air libre blessant très grièvement les deux ex – parents d'Elwen. Carnion les avait bien soigné pas par pitié, il ne connait pas la pitié, mais simplement il ne voulait pas que ses deux joujoux soient déjà cassés. C'est un sacré sadique pour la plus grande horreur des parents, enfin des ex – parents d'Elwen.

Mais heureusement pour tout le monde, ses crises étaient très rare. Et heureusement pour Aelita et Elian le petit garçon n'était pas capricieux, mais au contraire d'une générosité sans limite, un jour, il avait même donné son doudou préféré à un petit garcon qui avait perdu le sien. Le pauvre n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit, son doudou lui manquait mais il ne regrettait pas son geste. Une autre fois, il avait donné son repas à un messager qui n'avait rien bu ni manger depuis trois jours. Pour les deux royaumes, cet enfant était un ange descendu du ciel pour leur permettre de faire la paix une fois pour toute et il y réussissait sans aucun problème. C'était un enfant très doux et très calme, bien sûr des fois il faisait des bétises, mais quel enfant n'en fait pas ? Des fois il s'amusait à tenter de distancer ses gardes du corps, mais ils arrivaient toujours à le retrouver, il faut dire que se cacher derrière un poteau devant tout le monde, ce n'était pas très discret. Un jour sont père eut pitié de la déconfiture de son fils et lui dit :

_-Tu sais mon ange, quand tu te cache, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne vois pas les gens que les gens ne te voient pas._

_-Ça veut dire quoi papa ?_

_-Cela veut dire que quand tu te caches derrière le poteau, et bien on te vois quand même. Tu vas voir. Amaran ?_

_-Oui majesté ?_

_-Allez – vous cacher derrière l'un des poteaux._

_-Bien majesté !_ Le conseiller tentait de retenir ses rires, mais c'était dur. Il se cacha du mieux qu'il put derrière le poteau. Elian lui demanda :

_-Amaran ? Nous voyez - vous ?_

_-Non majesté._

_-Mais on le voit pourtant._

_-C'est ce que je te disais, Amaran est caché, il ne nous voit pas et pourtant nous nous le voyons._

_-Donc il faut que je me cache mieux ?_

_-Oui mon poussin, sinon tu ne gagneras jamais à cache – cache. _

_-Oh! D'accord ada. Merci monsieur Amaran._

_-C'était avec plaisir votre altesse._

Le petit garçon repartit réfléchissant à la meilleur manière de se cacher. Il trouva la façon en se cachant littéralement sous les jupes de sa mère qui trouvait le jeu très amusant surtout en voyant les gardes chercher le prince partout alors qu'il était tout près d'eux. Ses parents étaient vraiment très fiers de lui, il progressait dans toutes les matières, mais le professeur ne révélait pas aux souverains les réelles progrès de leur enfant, car il avait demandé à son professeur de ne pas dévoiler à ses parents les progrès qu'il faisait, car il avait une idée en tête, faire un poème à ses parents, mais fait par lui tout seul. Il ne voulait pas d'aide. Il travailla très dur pour comprendre les mots, les verbes, l'ordre des mots, l'orthographe. Il passa des nuits blanches à le faire ce poème puis au bout de deux mois de dur labeur, il mit le poème dans une belle enveloppe couleur ivoire que son père utilisait pour les missives importantes et le donna à un elfe noir en lui demandant de le donner aux souverains quand ils seraient ensemble à l'heure du déjeuner. Ils se trouvaient côte à côte tandis qu'Estel se trouvait à leur gauche dans une grande table remplie d'invités et de conseillers. Ils étaient en train de manger quand l'elfe noir arriva et donna l'enveloppe au roi. Elian fronça les sourcils, l'enveloppe était vierge de tout écrit et il ne savait pas du tout qui avait écrit cela. Avec méfiance, il ouvrit l'enveloppe, sortit le pli et lut le petit poème.

_-Pour mon ada et ma nana._

_Mon ada et ma nana sont tout pour moi,_

_sans eux mon coeur ne batterait pas._

_Mon ada et ma nana sont comme les élements_

_forts et puissants._

_Mon ada et ma nana me donnent tous les jours_

_tout leur amour._

_Je voudrais faire plus qu'un poème_

_pour leur montrer à quel point je les aime._

_Et tous les jours_

_leur prouver mon amour._

_Estel._

Aelita se demandait pourquoi la lèvre inférieur de son époux tremblait et pourquoi ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Mais quand elle lut le mot, elle fut dans le même état que lui. Ils posèrent le mot sur la table, se levèrent et serrèrent leur fils contre eux en pleurant de joie et de fierté. Ils comprenaient enfin pourquoi il ne sortait plus dans le jardin alors qu'il n'était plus puni, ils comprenaient pourquoi il passait des heures à lire un dictionnaire. Il avait passé tout son temps à faire ce merveilleux cadeau à ses parents. Estel était vraiment heureux qu'ils aient autant aimé ce petit cadeau. Avec un sourire, ils lurent le poème et tous les elfes applaudirent le prince qui se tordait les mains, le visage ayant prit une belle couleur rouge.

Le petit enfant montrait tous les jours à ses parents à quel point il les aimait. Il apprit la cuisine pour pouvoir leur faire un gâteau en forme de coeur tous les jours, ce qui se terminait par de grosses embrassades et des larmes de fierté. Il avait même demander à une couturière de lui apprendre la broderie pour leur faire à chacun un oreiller. Il avait, cette fois – ci, dû avoir toute l'aide de la couturière pour réussir à les faire. Avec la complicité des gardes, il avait changé les oreillers et avait mis les siens à la place. Il avait travaillé très dur, avait cherché les meilleurs duvets, le plus doux tissus. Il avait cherché la teinte selon la couleur préférée de ses parents, son père c'était la couleur bleu ciel et sa mère la couleur verte. Sur l'oreiller de son père, il avait maladroitement brodé un cerf qui avait une pose fière et orgueilleuse tandis que sur celui de sa mère, c'était un loup qui hurlait le nez pointé vers le ciel vert. Il lui avait fallu plus de huit mois pour terminer. Il était fatigué, avait les doigts meurtris, mais il était fier de lui.

Le jour où il plaça les oreillers, il n'alla pas manger, il était vraiment trop fatigué. Ses parents arrivèrent et fondirent en le voyant dormir si profondément. Ils lui embrassèrent tendrement le front, puis partirent dans la salle à manger. Les conseillers se demandèrent si le prince était souffrant, mais les parents les rassurèrent en leur disant qu'il dormait comme une souche. Après avoir manger, ils allèrent se coucher comme d'habitude. Mais en entrant dans leur chambre et surtout en regardant de plus près leur lit, ils ne firent plus un seul mouvement quand ils virent les deux oreillers colorés qui trônaient fièrement en tête de lit. Elian et Aelita avancèrent doucement une main tremblante vers les deux objets et furent stupéfaits de leurs douceurs et de leurs moelleux. Aelita prit l'oreiller dans ses mains et frotta tendrement son visage contre le tissus. Ils replacèrent les oreillers et foncèrent dans la chambre de leur fils qui dormait paisiblement. Sans un mouvement brusque, ils le prirent, l'amenèrent dans leur lit et se couchèrent étrennant ainsi les deux oreillers. Quand Estel se réveilla le lendemain, il eut la joie de voir son père et sa mère la tête poser sur leurs nouveaux oreillers. Elian lui dit :

_-Mon petit ange, ton cadeau nous a merveilleusement surpris._

_-Nous sommes tellement fiers de toi mon adorable poussin. Mais depuis combien de temps as – tu travaillé dessus ?_ demanda Aelita qui se doutait qu'il lui avait fallu du temps pour faire cela.

_-Heu... je crois que c'est huit mois, nana. Mais Eloëne saurait, c'est elle qui m'a aidé. Elle dit que j'ai beaucoup de progrès à faire, mais qu'un jour je pour le faire aussi bien qu'elle. Elle a dit aussi que si vous ne vouliez plus de moi comme prince, elle se ferai une joie de m'apprendre le métier._

Les deux souverains éclatèrent de rire et lui dirent :

_-Alors tu ne risques pas d'apprendre le métier, parce que nous n'avons pas l'intention de te laisser._

_-Je t'aime nana, je t'aime ada._

_-Nous aussi nous t'aimons ma petite perle,_ murmura elian en l'embrassant tendrement.

Mais quelques jours après les huit ans d'Estel, le bonheur des souverains s'effondra quand remarquant qu'il ne ressemblait pas à ses parents il leur demanda pendant qu'ils mangeaient :

_-Ada, nana. Pourquoi je ne vous ressemble pas ? Et pourquoi vous avez des oreilles pointues et pas moi ?_

Le silence fut tel qu'il crut avoir dit une grosse bêtise. Il cessa de manger et observa sa mère qui le regardait les larmes aux yeux tandis que son père serrait le poing les traits du visage contracté par la douleur.

_-Mon soleil, je dois te réveler quelque chose de très important. Nous attendions que tu sois plus vieux pour le dire, mais... Nous ne sommes pas tes parents, je ne t'ai pas mis au monde. Nous t'avons trouvé dans une maison en ruine, tes parents, tes vrais parents, étaient morts à tes côtés. Toi tu étais en train de jouer avec une baguette en bois et comme nous venions de perdre ton frère... heu je veux dire de perdre notre premier enfant, et bien nous avons décidé de t'adopter. J'ai fondu pour toi en voyant tes grands yeux verts. Tu étais tellement adorable et depuis ce jour, pour nous, tu es notre fils._

Estel eut l'air stupéfié il n'aurait jamais pensé à ça. Alors ses vrais parents étaient morts. Donc il était un humain. Mais il avait entendu tellement de mauvaise choses sur les humains qu'il ne voulait pas en être un. Il voulait être un elfe, il voulait être comme ses parents... Cette dernière phrase eut l'effet d'une petite bombe dans sa tête. Il baissa la tête le temps de digérer les informations que venait de lui donner sa mère... Sa mère. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il arriva à la conclusion qu'Aelita était sa mère et qu'Elian était son père. C'était le même problème qu'Elwen, sauf que ses parents à elle n'étaient pas mort, mais le reste était le même, elle avait de nouveaux parents et les adorait comme si elle était née dans leur foyer. Il releva la tête, eut un immense et magnifique sourire, puis embrassa avec toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'il ressentait, ses parents qui poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en le serrant fort contre eux.

_-Ada, nana. Qui que soit mes parents avant, vous êtes mes parents à moi et rien qu'à moi. Et le premier qui dit le contraire, il connaitra la colère d'Estel Alagos prince des royaume de Taur Galen et de Mornür !_

Aelita et Elian fondirent en larmes en étouffant en partie leur fils qui passait par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Puis ils le laissèrent respirer. Mais Estel n'avait pas terminé.

_-Mais je suis curieux et je voudrais connaître le monde de mes anciens parents, savoir si les sorciers sont vraiment des monstres comme les décrivent les légendes._

_-Tu dois savoir que nous ne parlons pas la même langue. Il va falloir que quelqu'un nous l'apprenne. Tu es d'accord meleth nin ? _demanda Elian à Aelita qui réfléchit rapidement et répondit :

_-Oui, entièrement d'accord. Si je me rappelle bien, les centaures parlent la langue des hommes. Nous pourrions leur demander de l'aide._

_-D'accord._

Certains des meilleurs chasseurs allèrent chercher des centaures et en trouvèrent certains qui parlaient la langue des hommes. Pour la première fois, les elfes noirs furent très corrects et leurs demandèrent avec beaucoup de gentillesse s'il ne voulaient pas apprendre aux deux royaumes elfiques l'anglais. Les centaures sentant qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt de dire non acceptèrent et commencèrent à apprendre à une dizaine d'elfes l'anglais afin qu'eux apprennent cette langue aux autres. Quand ils eurent terminé leur apprentissage, les elfes rentrèrent dans leur royaume et commença alors l'apprentissage des deux royaumes. Estel et ses parents étaient ceux qui apprenaient le mieux afin d'être prêts quand leur fils voudra aller chez les humains. Si Aelita n'avait pas refusé c'est qu'ainsi Estel pourra faire son choix, soit rester un humain et retourner auprès des siens soit devenir un elfe et rester parmis sa nouvelle famille. Le temps passa très vite et en deux ans, les elfes parlaient l'anglais comme si c'était leur langue marternelle. Et quant à Estel, ses pouvoirs étaient matés et ses onze ans arrivés.

Dans un vieux château en bordure de la forêt interdite, un vieux magicien s'insultait copieusement. Sans le vouloir, il venait d'envoyer la lettre d'inscription à Poudlard à un mort, il venait d'envoyer un hibou retrouver Harry Potter.

A suivre


	4. chapitre 4

RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

-**Satya** : Tu as en partit raison, mais les ennuis n'arrivent que plus tard. Et quand à la suite, tu n'as plus à patienter, car la voilà.

-**Ornacula** : Je suis désolé, mais je n'aime pas beaucoup les slashs, et pour l'instant, il a d'autre chats a fouetté que de courir les jupons. Mais tu verras en lisant la suite. Bonne lecture.

-**Elaur** : J'aurais dû expliqué, je suis désolé, en fait, quand je dis mâter, c'est dans le sens qu'il n'a plus d'explosion de magie accidentel, mais il a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre comme tout bon sorcier qui se respecte. J'espère que cela t'aide. Bon ben j'espère que tu vas apprécier la suite.

-**Michat **: je suis contente que tu apprécies cette fic et n'aie crainte, je continue, j'ai encore beaucoup de chapitre sur papier.

-**Nymphodora Tonks** : Ahah ! Pour cela, il faudra voir les autres chapitre, pour l'instant, c'est le chemin de travers, pour Poudlard, c'est plus tard .

-**EvY** : Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire.

-**The-insane-demon** : Je ne sais pas vraiment si ce sera une mary sue, mais je peux te dire qu'il a son petit caractère le petit Estel. Mais ça tu veras dans les autres chapitres.

-**luna potter** : Heu, il ne s'appelle pas Estel Largos, mais Estel Alagos ( tempête) à cause de sa cicatrice. Et quant à devenir un elfe, il devra attendre le petit père, mais tu apprendras tout dans les autres chapitres. Alors bonne lecture

-**hisoka** : Mais oui il est mignon comme enfant. J'ai pensé qu'Estel était un enfant affectueux, car il n'as pas eu la méchanceté des Dursley bien qui les rencontrera plus tard, mais ça se sera pour les vacances d'été après sa première année et les Dursley vont regretter d'être venu au monde nyark .

-**Abel** : Je suis vraiment contente que tu apprécie autant cette histoire et j'espère que ce chapitre et les autres te plairons autant. Bonne lecture. .

-**nathalie** : Non, je n'ai pas regardé de film gore, mais mon imagination fertile à trouvé que ces deux monstres méritaient cette punition et que Carnion était parfait pour le faire, un bon petit elfe noir dans toute sa cruauté.

-**Popov** : Merci, et quant à la suite, la voilà.

-**Uruviele** : Snirf ! Merci, ce compliment me va vraiment droit au coeur. J'espère simplement que Rowling va pas lire ta review, sinon elle risque d'être vexé et d'arrêter d'écrire. Et là on serait un peu mal pour suivre les évènements des autres volumes .

-**Beri greenleaf** : merci, et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

-**Lord Sinuae** : Un semi – elfe, tu vois, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchit, parce que le petit père ne connait pas trop le monde des hommes et donc ne veut être qu'un elfe. Peut – être que plus tard il changera d'avis, mais c'est pas sûr. ;) Bon ben en tout cas, bonne lecture.

Maintenant que les RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR sont terminées, je vous souhaite une bonne et excellente lecture .

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

Chapitre 4

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

Des cris de joie et des chansons résonnaient dans la forêt d'Emeraude montant jusque vers la pleine lune alors que les loups – garous gambadaient joyeusement dans les bois à la poursuite de mortels qui se seraient égarés afin qu'ils deviennent leurs souper. Elian et Aelita étaient en train de fêter dans la joie et l'allégresse les onze ans de leur fils avec tous les elfes des deux royaumes. Il faisait face à une montagne de présents venant de tous les habitants des deux royaumes à part les ex – parents d'Elwen qui n'avaient pas trop le temps de les faire. Tout sourire et remerciant chaleureusement ceux qui lui avaient offert des cadeaux, il ouvrait les paquet avec une exubérance émouvante les yeux remplis de rêves et de bonheur. Elwen était là pour l'aider, il la considérait comme sa sœur, sentiment réciproque de la part de la jeune elfe qui n'avait jamais été si heureuse grâce à ses parents adoptifs et à ses nouveaux frères et sœurs.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire la cuisine, pas le droit de faire le ménage, pas le droit de rester dans sa chambre toute la journée et pas le droit de ne rien faire. Mais elle avait le droit de courir dans la forêt ou dans le royaume de Mornûr, elle avait le droit de se rouler dans la terre, de se jeter dans l'eau, de jouer avec les autres enfants, de s'inventer des histoires, de se bagarrer avec Estel ou ses frères et sœurs, elle avait le droit de crier et surtout de rire. Elle avait enfin une vie normale enfin, presque. Car ses parents adoptifs étaient très protecteurs et gare à celui qui lui disait quelque chose de travers il se retrouvait face à toute la famille au grand complet face à lui et pas du tout contente, comme la fois ou un de ses camarades de classe lui avait craché à la figure qu'elle était une enfant non désirée. Le soir même, les cinq frères d'Elwen lui étaient tombés dessus et Estel l'avait achevé en lui donnant une magnifique couleur écossaise. Les parents du petit garçon étaient allés se plaindre, et Estel avait de nouveau défendu Elwen soutenu par ses parents et par les parents d'Elwen qui hurlaient que leur fils avait eut de la chance car s'il était tombé sur eux, il aurait été chauve comme un œuf. Les parents du petit garçon repartirent sans avoir eut gain de cause. La nouvelle fit le tour des deux royaumes et plus un seul enfant ne désira insulter Elwen de crainte d'avoir des problème avec le petit prince et les cinq frères d'Elwen.

Donc Estel était en train d'ouvrir les cadeaux sous les cris de joie des elfes, quand un hibou aux plumes retournées par la tempête qui sévissait autour de la forêt d'Emeraude, offert gracieusement par Aelita qui ne voulait pas d'importun, se posa sur l'épaule d'Estel qui tenait son cadeau non ouvert entre les mains. Le hibou tendit la patte et Estel vit une lettre attachée à la patte de l'oiseau. Il reposa le cadeau, et regarda l'enveloppe. Il était écrit dessus **Harry Potter.**Dévoré par la curiosité, il décacheta l'enveloppe, sortit la lettre et la lut :

**­-COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE**

**Directeur : Albus Dumbledore**

**Commandeur du Grand – ordre de Merlin**

**Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en chef, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers.**

**Cher Monsieur Potter**

**Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci – joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.**

**Veuillez croire, cher Monsieur Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Directrice-adjointe.**

_-Heu... tu ne t'es pas trompé ? Je m'appelle Estel, et non Harry Potter,_ dit Estel au hibou qui secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

_-Mon petit soleil, Potter était peut – être le nom de ton ancienne famille et Harry le nom qu'ils t'avaient donné._

_-Oh! C'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié ça. _Il lut la liste des affaires scolaires et dit à ses parents :

_-Mais où va – t – on pouvoir trouver cela ?_

_-Je ne sais pas mon soleil, tu n'as qu'à renvoyer le hibou avec la question._

_-D'accord ada._

Il écrivit dans un anglais parfait la réponse, accrocha la lettre à la patte du hibou qui s'envola à tir d'aile vers Poudlard. Cependant, un chemin de ciel clair s'ouvrit devant lui et il put traverser la tourmente sans aucun dommage pour se poser sur le bureau de Dumbledore devant le nez du directeur tout étonné. Il se demandait qui avait bien pu lui envoyer un hibou. Il retira la lettre, la déplia et se mit a trembler en lisant le nom sur l'enveloppe **Harry Potter**. Il ne faisait plus un mouvement, puis se dit que le hibou avait dû ramener la lettre car il n'avait pas trouvé le destinataire, logique, puis qu'il était mort. Il retourna la lettre et vit qu'elle avait été ouverte, le sceau de Poudlard étant brisé. Il se mit à trembler comme une feuille, ses yeux piquaient sous les assauts de larmes de soulagement et d'espoir. Il sortit vite la missive, la lut et poussa un hurlement qui vit vibrer tout le château affolant les professeurs qui se mirent à courir pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

_-_OOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! IL EST VIVANT ! IL EST VIVANNNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTT !

Quand les professeurs entrèrent dans le bureau directorial, ils eurent la surprise de voir le vénérable directeur Albus Dumbledore Commandeur du Grand – ordre de Merlin Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en chef, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers danser comme un jeune sorcier de vingt ans une lettre décachetée à la main. Les professeurs avaient la bouche grande ouverte et ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. La première à réagir fut Minerva McGonagall, professeur de Métamorphose de son état et accessoirement directrice adjointe de Poudlard qui demanda à son directeur, mentor et ami ( et plus si affinité ) :

_-_Albus, mais que vous arrive – t – il ?

_-_Minerva, il est vivant ! s'exclama le vieux sorcier en la regardant droit dans les yeux un sourire immense sur les lèvres.

_-_C'est bien Albus, mais qui est vivant ? rétorqua un autre professeur les cheveux noirs, mi-longs, graisseux.

_-_Harry Potter, Severus ! Il a survécu !

_-_Cela est impossible Hagrid a vu les corps ! s'exclama Severus Rogue professeur de Potions et accessoirement ancien mangemort.

_-_Oui, deux mais pas le troisième, il n'a pas retrouvé le corps de Harry, on ne l'a jamais retrouvé. Il vient de me renvoyer ma lettre d'admission que j'avais envoyé par erreur. Ecoutez ce qu'il écrit :

**-Cher Monsieur Dumbledore, j'ai bien reçu votre lettre d'admission et j'accepte avec joie votre proposition. Cependant, ne connaissant pas votre monde, puis – je vous demander une adresse afin que je puisse me procurer mes affaires scolaires. **

**En attente d'une réponse de votre part, je vous souhaite, Cher Monsieur Dumbledore, une bonne journée.**

**Estel Alagos.**

_-_Estelle ? Mais c'est un nom de fille ! s'exclama Severus Rogue avec un ricanement sarcastique.

_-_Non, C'est un nom elfique Severus ! répondit le directeur en fronçant des sourcils.

Il écrivit une réponse rapide et envoya Fumseck.

Pendant ce temps, Estel avait continué à ouvrir ses cadeaux. De la part des elfes noirs, il avait reçu des armes, des livres et des jouets. Sauf Elion son garde du corps qui lui offrit un anneau de protection qui appartenait à sa famille depuis plus de vingt mille ans. Quand Estel vit ce présent, il sauta au cou de son garde et l'étreignit un long moment, tandis que le garde souriait les larmes aux yeux. Estel lui fit la plus belle preuve d'amour, de respect et d'amitié en mettant immédiatement l'anneau à son doigt. Elion eut un grand sourire, fier de cet enfant qu'il considérait comme son neveu. Estel allait ouvrir ses derniers cadeaux, quand un oiseau rouge et or apparut devant lui, se posa sur son épaule et lui tendit la patte. Il prit la lettre et lu :

**-Monsieur Estel Alagos, voici l'adresse qui vous sera nécessaire pour l'achat de vos affaires scolaires. Veuillez vous rendre à la gare de King Cross ce lundi à 9 h 30, Rubeus Hagrid vous attendra afin de vous amener au Chaudron Baveur.**

** Albus Dumbledore.**_  
_

La petite famille se regarda un peu étonnée, ils ne savaient pas l'heure qu'ils étaient pour les humains alors ils renvoyèrent une lettre avec une seule phrase qui fit craindre le pire au directeur :

**-Quel jour sommes – nous et quelle heure est – il ?**

Le directeur ne comprenait pas. Où se trouvait l'enfant pour ne pas connaître des choses pourtant indispensable ? Il répondit :

**-Nous sommes dimanche et il est 21 h 30.**

Ce à quoi Estel et sa famille répondit :

**-Merci**

Après, Estel se remit à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Mais il lui en manquait un, celui de ses parents. Mais pour lui, les dix dernières années de sa vie étaient son plus beau cadeau, et il n'en voulait pas d'autre. Alors il ouvrit de grands yeux quand ses parents lui amenèrent une magnifique licorne avec d'immenses ailes blanches. Il caressa tendrement la jeune pouliche, puis sauta au cou de ses parents en leur embrassant tendrement les joues. Elian lui demanda un peu étranglé:

_-Comment vas – tu l'appeler ?_

_-Hedwige, comme l'héroïne de l'histoire._

_-C'est un magnifique nom,_ dit Elian avec un doux sourire. _Meleth nin, on lui offre son autre cadeau ?_

_-Oui, se serai une bonne idée avant d'aller se coucher. Tu vois mon ange, si tu dis à ta licorne « transforme – toi », tu vas avoir une surprise._

Estel regarda ses parents étonné puis se posta devant sa licorne et dit :

_-Hedwige, transforme – toi !_

Il y eut une lumière puissante, puis la licorne disparut et à la place se trouvait une chouette d'une blancheur immaculée qui s'envola, se posa sur l'épaule d'Estel et lui pinça tendrement l'oreille. Le jeune garçon fou de joie, caressa tendrement sa chouette, puis embrassa ses parents avec tout l'amour que pouvait contenir son cœur en un mot, les parents furent submergés par l'amour de leur fils. Ils étaient heureux qu'il soit heureux et que les deux royaumes le soient aussi. Le seul qui n'avait pas pu venir était Carnion qui avait certaines choses à faire avec deux personnes. Mais il avait envoyé à Estel un chaton noir qui passait son temps à ronronner. Maintenant que la fête était terminée, Estel rendit la liberté à Hedwige, puis emmena Mornië son chaton dans sa chambre. Après une bonne douche, Estel s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres et des rêves pleins la tête.

Le lendemain, Estel laissa son chat sur son lit, mais grimpa sur Hedwige puis tous les deux suivirent Aelita sur une Sombrale du nom d'Aliane et Elian sur un pégase du nom d'Asfaloth. Grâce à l'entraînement de ses parents, Estel qui n'avait pourtant jamais vu d'être mourir, enfin, c'est ce que son père croyait, pouvait voir les Sombrales. Tous les trois volaient à vitesse moyenne vers Londres riant de voir les petites vies des moldus et des sorciers. Ils mirent presque deux heures avant d'arriver à Londres et encore une heure avant de trouver la gare de King Cross. A 9 h 30, l'heure de pointe, plus de trois mille moldus virent une licorne et un cheval volant se poser devant la gare montés par un homme d'une très grande beauté et d'un enfant qui montrait déjà les signes précoces d'une beauté au moins équivalente de celle de l'homme. Et quant au dernier il descendit de... rien. Cette personne avait la peau grise et de long cheveux noirs. Tous les trois laissèrent les deux montures plus... heu... le rien et entrèrent dans la gare laissant les moldus la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités. La petite famille regarda dans tous les sens, mais ne connaissant pas cet Hagrid, ils ne savaient pas qui il pouvait être, ni à quoi il pouvait ressembler. Ils virent au loin un panneau avec écrit « **information** ». Ils se dirigèrent vers cet endroit et demandèrent à une jeune femme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du comptoire :

_-_Pourriez – vous faire un appel, s'il vous plait ?

_-_Bien sûr, lequel est – ce ?

_-_Si Monsieur Rubeus Hagrid pouvait nous rejoindre à l'accueil.

_-_D'accord !

« Ding, dang, dong ! Monsieur Rubeus Hagrid est attendu à l'accueil, Monsieur Rubeus Hagrid ! »

_-_Merci Mademoiselle, répondit Estel avec un sourire charmeur que lui avait appris son père.

Trois minutes plus tard, un homme gigantesque de plus de trois mètres de haut arriva essoufflé.

_-_J'arrive, j'arrive...

Il s'arrêta net quand il vit les trois êtres en face de lui. Il plongea ses yeux noirs dans les pupilles vertes foncées de la femme et blêmit, une peur atroce lui étreignait l'estomac. Il était face à une elfe noire et ce n'était pas une race qui se complaisait dans la tendresse, mais plutôt dans la cruauté et le meurtre. A côté d'elle se tenait un elfe des bois, une race ennemie des elfes noirs. Et entre les deux êtres se trouvait un enfant d'une dizaine d'années aux longs cheveux noirs tressés et aux yeux verts lumineux. Hagrid eut les larmes aux yeux et murmura en reniflant :

­_-_Harry !

_-_Je ne m'appelle pas Harry, mais Estel Alagos. Je suis le fils d'Elian et d'Aelita souverains des royaumes de Taur Galen et de Mornûr, répondit l'enfant en bombant le torse avec fierté.

_-_Oh ! Bon ben, j'vais vous y em'ner au ch'min d' Traverse

Les trois elfes dont un qui ne l'était pas mais aurait bien voulu l'être, se regardèrent étonnés, ils n'avaient rien compris de ce qu'avait dit le géant. Mais ne voulant pas le vexer en lui demandant de répéter, ils décidèrent donc de le suivre et advienne que pourra. Ils sortirent de la gare et sautèrent sur leurs montures sans voir des hommes avec des baguettes s'approcher d'eux l'air très énervé. Hagrid leur dit :

_-_Hmm! Vous devr'ez fair' 'tention, les moldus sont pas 'bitué d'voir' des licornes et des ch'vaux ailés.

Aelita ricana et lança dans sa langue faisant trembler Hagrid :

_-Ah! toujours aussi barbare à ce que je vois. _

Elle murmura un sort, et une onde de choc fonça à travers toute la ville heurtant tout ceux qui auraient pu les voir. Quand Hagrid regarda de nouveau vers les elfes, ils avaient disparu. Soudain, il entendit :

_-_N'ayez crainte, je suis près de vous comme ma famille. Nous allons vous suivre.

Le géant avança tranquillement suivit par les trois compères qui regardaient d'un œil critique ce qu'ils voyaient. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant un bar miteux avec comme enseigne le chaudron Baveur. Les trois êtres invisibles descendirent de leurs montures qui se métamorphosèrent toutes les trois en chouettes, l'une noire, l'autre gris acier et la troisième blanche. Avec leur chouette sur l'épaule, ils entrèrent dans le bar. Là, ils virent pleins de sorciers habillés avec des robes longues miteuses pour les deux souverains et ridicules pour Estel qui pouffait régulièrement de rire. Toutes les créatures non – humaines craignaient les elfes noirs comme la peste et tentèrent de se cacher ou de s'enfuir en voyant Aelita. Elian s'étrangla de rire de même qu'Estel qui caressait sa chouette. Ils se rendirent dans l'arrière – cour pour le plus grand soulagement de tous. Aelita devant Hagrid effaré, posa la main sur le mur et celui – ci s'ouvrit sans aucun problème. Ils étaient enfin arrivés sur le chemin de Traverse.

Tous les trois suivit par un Hagrid stupéfié, remontèrent l'avenue magique, les yeux regardant tout ce qu'il y avait à regarder. Ils voulaient tout voir et tout acheter, c'était tellement différent de leur vie quotidienne. Ils étaient présentement en train de regarder des bijoux quand Hagrid leur montra un immense bâtiment d'une blancheur de neige qui dominait tous les boutiques alentour et leur dit :

_-_Y faudrait aller à Gringotts, pour prendre votr'argent.

_-_On l'a sur nous notre argent, répliqua Estel qui comprenait un peu le langage si étrange du géant.

_-_Mais faudrait ouvrir un compte.

Toute la famille commença à discuter en elfique et ils acceptèrent de faire cela si ça pouvait aider Estel dans sa vie d'étudiant de Poudlard. Ils suivirent tranquillement Hagrid vers la banque papotant paisiblement dans une langue que peu d'humain connaissait. Les trois elfes s'arrêtèrent devant les immenses portes en bronze. Elian et Estel regardèrent leur épouse et mère qui observait avec dégout une créature petite, avec le teint sombre, la barbe en pointe, les pieds et les doigts longs et fins. Estel regarda la créature tremblotante et demanda :

_-Nana ? C'est quoi ça ?_

_-C'est un gobelin, mon chéri ! Je hais ces bestiaux._

Le gobelin poussa un cri perçant et s'enfuit dans la banque, la terreur se lisant dans son regard. Aelita ricana ravit d'avoir terrorisé la créature. Ils pénétrèrent dans la banque, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en argent sur laquelle était gravée :

**Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tient,  
Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse.**

Elian dit avec un sourire amusé :

_-Ils sont moches, mais ils connaissent la poésie._

_-Parce que pour toi c'est de la poésie ! Où est la violence et les actes de guerre, le courage et le meurtre !_ s'insurgea Aelita en se retenant de rire.

_-Je prône la non – violence et le pacifisme !_ lança Elian en embrassant tendrement sa femme qui rougit sous le regard amusé de leur fils qui les aimait tendrement.

Ils dépassèrent la porte et deux autres gobelins s'enfuirent affolés en voyant Aelita. Ils arrivèrent dans le grand hall tout en marbre. Derrière le long comptoir des dizaines de gobelins se pressaient de s'enfuir la peur au ventre. Tous les sorciers présents regardaient étonnés les gobelins se carapater le plus vite possible. Les trois regardaient morts de rire les gobelins faire, certains hurlaient même: « Aelita le démon des ténèbres est de retour ». Elian haussa un sourcil et lui demanda :

_-Aelita, que leur as - tu fait ?_

_-Moi ! Mais rien, je suis toujours resté avec toi et Estel !_ s'exclama – t – elle d'un ton innocent qui ne trompa pas son époux qui tentait de retenir son rire.

_-Très amusant! Que leur as – tu fais dans le passé ?_

_-Oh ! Trois fois rien, j'ai simplement mener l'attaque qui a détruit le royaume de Gorthorag et c'est moi qui ait étripé leur roi adoré. Ça m'a fait un plaisir monstre. Je hais les gobelins au moins autant que je hais les vampires. Bon ben, je vais en ramener un, je ne vais pas rester ici pendant trois jours quand même._

Tous entendirent des hurlements de terreurs, puis un gobelin vola à travers la banque et s'écrasa devant Elian et Estel qui ne purent retenir leur hilarité et explosèrent d'un rire bruyant. Elian salua la créature qui avait le nez sur le sol et lui dit :

_-_Bonjour, nous souhaiterions ouvrir un compte au nom d'Estel Alagos !

_-_Mais savez qu'les Potter avaient un compte, s'exclama Hagrid.

_-_Oui, les Potter, pas nous, gronda Aelita qui n'appréciait pas qu'on lui rappelle que son fils n'était pas vraiment le sien.

Hagrid blêmit rapidement en voyant la colère de l'elfe noire, puis dit rapidement :

_-_Oui, c'est vrai, il n'a pas de compte

_-_Parfait ! répliqua Aelita avec un sourire sadique.

Le gobelin terrorisé ouvrit leur compte, et les parents d'Estel mirent une fortune dedans. Elian demanda :

_-_Nous aimerions pouvoir acheter les affaires de notre fils, donc pourriez vous changer notre argent ?

_-_Mais... mais bien sûr, dit le Gobelin en pensant s'en mettre plein les poches. Mais Aelita lui susurra à l'oreille :

_-_Essaies de nous arnaquer et je te promets de t'arracher personnellement les tripes avec une petite cuillère en bois.

Le gobelin était proche de la syncope pour la plus grande satisfaction d'Aelita qui voyait que sa réputation avait traversé les forêts et les océans. Le gobelin lui donna une bourse remplit d'or, puis la petite famille alla attendre Hagrid qui devait aller chercher quelque chose dans un certain coffre. Quand il revint, il vit Estel et Elian discuter tranquillement tandis qu'Aelita était en train de torturer un gobelin qui avait insulté SON elfe des bois. Quand ils sortirent de la banque, Les gobelins fondirent enfin en larme de soulagement, leur pire terreur venait enfin de repartir.

Les trois elfes et le semi – géant allèrent d'abord acheter l'uniforme d'Estel. Hagrid leur montra une boutique dont l'enseigne indiquait « Madame Guipure, prêt – à – porter pour mages et sorciers » et leur dit :

_-_Voilà, c'est ici qu'vous pouvez confectionner l'uniforme. J'vous laisse, j'n' supporte pas des wagonnets d'chez Gringotts.

_-_Cela n'a aucune sorte d'importance, nous sommes assez grand pour nous débrouiller tout seul ! répondit Aelita d'un ton cinglant.

Ils allèrent dans le magasin et regardèrent avec dégoût les tissus assez communs qui pendaient sur des cintres. Madame Guipure était une petite sorcière replète et souriante, vêtue tout en mauve.

_-_C'est pour Poudlard, jeune fille ? demanda – t – elle avant qu'ils aient pu dire quoique se soit.

_-_Heu non, jeune homme ! rectifia Estel amusé par la petite sorcière.

_-_Je suis désolé mon petit. Pour Poudlard, j'ai tout ce qu'il te faut pour un bel uniforme. Il y a un autre jeune homme qui est en train d'essayer son uniforme.

Au fond du magasin, un garçon au teint pâle, le nez en pointe, se tenait debout sur un tabouret tandis qu'une autre sorcière ajustait la longue robe qu'il avait revêtue. Madame Guipure installa Estel sur un deuxième tabouret et lui fit passer une autre robe de sorcier dont elle entreprit d'épingler l'ourlet pour le mettre à la bonne longueur sous les rires d'Aelita qui se moquait gentiment de son fils qui ressemblait pour elle à un poteau. Estel sourit à sa mère puis écouta le garçon qui lui parlait d'un ton trainant :

_-_Salut, toi aussi tu vas à Poudlard ?

_-_Oui.

_-_Mon père est en train de m'acheter mes livres dans le magasin d'à côté et ma mère est allée me chercher une baguette magique à l'autre bout de la rue. Ensuite je compte les emmener faire un tour du côté des balais de course. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les élèves de première année n'auraient pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai...

Estel en eut bientôt assez de son blabla insipide et incompréhensible. Sa mère lui fit un grand sourire ainsi qu'un clin d'œil afin de le faire patienter encore un peu. Il regarda le jeune garçon qui s'était tu et qui le regardait alternativement avec Aelita. Le blondinet lui demanda en regardant Aelita :

_-_C'est qui cette mocheté ! Elle est vraiment ridicule à rire comme ça !

Avant qu'il puisse rajouter quelque chose, il se retrouva projeter contre le mur, les yeux d'Estel virant au noir sous l'effet de la rage qui le tenait. Sa mère un air sombre sur le visage, s'approcha de son fils, appliqua doucement la main sur son bras et lui dit :

_-Calmes – toi mon petit soleil, il ne mérite pas que tu t'énerves. Laisse moi faire._

_-D'accord nana!_

Aelita s'approcha du garçon accroché au mur dans le silence de la boutique et lui dit dans un feulement rauque :

_-_Tu as de la chance petit homme. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas envie de faire couler le sang. Mais recommences et tu connaîtras la fureur des elfes noirs.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête rapidement terrifié par la femme et par l'enfant. Aelita regarda froidement Madame Guipure et celle – ci recommença à travailler sur l'uniforme d'Estel. Quand elle eut terminé, elle enveloppa les robes dans du papier de soie, puis les donna à Estel qui la remercia abondamment, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Madame Guipure rougit un peu, puis lui souhaita une bonne rentrée. Aelita dit à son fils en regardant l'enfant toujours scotché au mur :

_-Mon chéri, tu diras à ton père que j'arrive de suite._

_-D'accord nana. Ne l'esquinte pas trop. Nous t'attendrons dehors._

Le jeune garçon sortit de la boutique et expliqua le retard de sa mère à son père qui fut prêt à aller rosser le jeune garçon, non mais on n'insultait pas SON elfe noire sans en payer les conséquences. Pendant ce temps, Aelita s'approcha du blond qui était blême et tremblait comme une feuille. L'elfe noire susurra à son oreille :

_-_Je ne vais quand même pas te laisser partir sans un souvenir, ce ne serait pas très aimable de ma part.

Elle lui balança un grand coup de poing dans l'estomac qui lui coupa la respiration et lui dit :

_-_Je te tiens à l'œil petit homme. Recommence à m'insulter ou à insulter mon fils et tu auras l'honneur de te faire étriper par ma personne.

Elle sortit du magasin d'une démarche de fauve en chasse et retrouva sa petite famille qui se goinfrait d'une glace à la terrasse d'un glacier. Ils lui avaient commandé la même chose qu'eux, un mélange de tout sous le regard envieux des enfants qui passaient. Dans la boutique, dés le départ de l'elfe, le jeune garçon s'écrasa au sol et resta prostré, les couturières ne sachant pas quoi faire pour le sortir de cette transe le regardaient. Au bout de cinq minutes, son père arriva et trouva son fils sur le sol, le devant de son pantalon humide ainsi que ses joues. Il se précipita sur lui s'agenouilla devant son fils et lui demanda froidement, mais on pouvait quand même ressentir une pointe d'angoisse au fond de sa voix :

_-_Draco, que c'est – il passé ?

_-_...

_-_Draco !

_-_...

_-_DRACO !

L'enfant sursauta et se mit à hurler d'une terreur sans borne, comme s'il avait croisé Voldemort en personne. Son père ne comprenant pas l'état de son fils le gifla pour le calmer. Là Draco se jeta dans les bras de son père et murmura à travers ses sanglots :

_-_J'ai... j'ai croisé... une elfe noire. Je... je ne savais pas que s'en était une. Et... et je... je l'ai insulté.

_-_Et elle t'a laissé en vie ! répondit son père incrédule mais aussi soulagé que son fils n'ait rien eu.

_-_Elle... elle a dit qu'elle me laisserai un souvenir et elle m'a donné un coup de poing dans le ventre. Et elle m'a dit que si je recommençais j'aurais l'honneur d'être étripé par ellllllllllllleee !

Son père entrouvrit la chemise de son fils et vit sur son ventre une marque rouge en forme d'étoile.

_-_Maintenant Draco tu sauras qu'il ne faut pas insulter un elfe noir, surtout celle là. Je sais qui c'est. Fait bien attention à elle, c'est le pire des démons. On dit qu'elle a arraché le cœur et la langue du roi Chulé roi des Veelas simplement parce qu'il ne lui a pas dit bonjour. Et il était encore vivant quand elle lui a fait dévoré la langue.

_-_D'accord papa.

Après la monstrueuse glace qui fit remonter les humains dans l'estime d'Aelita, la petite famille alla acheter le reste des affaires. Ils s'amusaient à regarder tout ce qu'il y avait dans les boutiques sous les regards effrayés des sorciers qui ne voulaient pas avoir de problèmes avec les elfes noirs. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant le vendeur de baguette Ollivander. Quand ils entrèrent, ils détestèrent immédiatement l'endroit et surtout le propriétaire, trop bizarre à leur goût. Il s'approcha d'eux, regarda Estel et lui dit :

_-_Harry Potter, je m'étonnais de ne pas vous avoir vu.

Estel fronça les sourcils et dit d'un ton froid :

_-_Je me nomme Estel Alagos et non Harry Potter. Cet enfant est mort en même temps que ses parents.

Aelita et Elian lui firent un magnifique sourire ravi qu'il les préfère à ses véritables parents. Mais ils se disaient que quand il allait grandir, il changerait d'avis. Le vieil homme eut l'air choqué et fit un pas en arrière. puis il se reprit et répondit encore un peu sous le choc de la réponse du jeune garçon :

_-_Bien monsieur Alagos. De quelle main tenez – vous votre baguette ?

_-_Je suis droitier, répondit le jeune homme.

Il mesura le bras, de l'épaule au bout des doigts, puis du poignet jusqu'au coude, puis de la hauteur de l'épaule jusqu'aux pieds, puis du genou à l'aisselle et enfin prit son tour de tête. Ensuite, il alla chercher des boîtes disposées sur des étagères. Il lui donna une baguette en lui disant ses caractéristiques.

_-_Elle est en bois de hêtre, contient un ventricule de dragon 22,5 cm. Très flexible, agréable à tenir en main.

Estel prit la baguette et avec un haussement de sourcils sceptique, il l'agita, mais rien ne se passa. Le vendeur la lui arracha des mains et lui en donna une autre et ainsi de suite, mais aucune n'avait l'air de lui aller. Au bout de quatre heures où le magasin fut mit sans dessus – dessous et toutes les baguettes sorties, le vendeur lui apporta la dernière :

_-_Voici la dernière de mon magasin, celle – la devrait vous aller. Bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 cm. Facile à manier, très souple.

Estel la prit, mais rien arriva. Ollivander était horrifié. Il dit à la petite famille :

_-_Veuillez patienter, s'il vous plait. Je reviens tout de suite.

Les trois elfes se regardèrent étonnés et s'assirent attendant le retour du vieux sorcier et décidèrent de faire une petite partie d'échec. Ollivander se précipita vers sa cheminée, jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dedans, cria le nom du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, mit sa tête dans l'âtre et s'exclama :

_-_Albus ! ALBUS !

_-_Que t'arrive – t – il Nicodémus ?

_-_Il faut que tu viennes vite, j'ai un gros, un très gros problème avec un élève de Poudlard.

Ollivander quitta la cheminée et rejoignit la famille qui faisait une intense partie d'échec, le père contre le fils avec la mère qui décrivait avec beaucoup de détails les horreurs que pouvaient subir les pions. Ollivander entendit quelqu'un derrière lui et vit Dumbledore qui regardait effaré l'enfant entre deux elfes dont une noire. Il craignait que l'enfant n'ait pas eu une enfance heureuse prit dans une guerre entre deux races ennemis. Il leur demanda :

_-_Mais que faites – vous ?

_-_Nous sommes en train de refaire la bataille de Mornûr entre les elfes et les sorciers. Magnifique bataille qui vit la défaite définitive des sorciers qui moururent tous dans d'horribles souffrances, raconta Estel en faisant le dernier coup qui fut fatal à son père. Il eut un sourire sadique en disant : échec et mat _ada_.

Elian fit une tête de quarante mètres sous les éclats de rire d'Aelita et se mit à marmonner :

_-_Comment as – tu fais ça ?

­_-_C'est très simple, j'ai avancé cette pièce et je t'ai battu pour la troisième fois.

_-_Fils indigne tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de perdre pour laisser gagner ton vieux père, siffla Elian en prenant un faux air outré.

Tous les trois éclatèrent d'un rire joyeux, puis se tournèrent vers Dumbledore qui demanda à Ollivander :

_-_Que se passe – t – il ?

_-_Aucune baguette ne va à monsieur Pot... heu... Monsieur Alagos.

_-_Comment cela se fait – il ? se demanda Dumbledore très étonné.

_-_Peut – être parce qu'il n'en a pas besoin ! répliqua Elian avec fierté en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

_-_Comment !

_-_C'est très simple, il ne fait que de la magie sans baguette, c'est plus facile et tellement moins encombrant qu'avec une baguette, expliqua Aelita qui regardait son fils avec fierté.

_-_0.0'

Les deux sorciers étaient effarés, les élèves de premier cycle ne pouvaient pas utiliser la magie sans baguette, car trop épuisante pour eux.

_-_Voila, puisque nous n'avons plus rien d'autre à acheter, nous pouvons rentrer chez nous.

_-_N'oubliez pas que le rendez – vous est à King Cross, s'exclama Albus.

_-_Désolé, mais nous préférons l'accompagner à Poudlard, se sera plus rapide et plus sécurisant, répliqua Aelita.

_-S'il te plait nana, je ne pourrais pas faire comme les autres ?_

Estel la regarda avec des yeux de chien battu. Aelita résista deux minutes un record pour elle puis accepta qu'il y aille en train. Estel lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa tendrement pour la plus grande joie de sa mère qui le serra contre elle.

_-Merci nana._

Elian réduisit tous les paquets qu'il mit dans sa poche, ils sortirent tous les trois du magasin, rendirent la forme originelle de leur monture, puis rentrèrent dans leur royaume sous les yeux écarquillés de Dumbledore et d'Ollivander. Un hibou portant la gazette du sorcier se posa devant le vendeur. Ollivander ouvrit le journal et le titre s'étala en grand sur la première page :

**HARRY POTTER LE VAINQUEUR DE CELUI - DONT – ON – NE – DOIT – PAS – PRONONCER – LE - NOM A SURVÉCU**.

A suivre


	5. chapitre 5

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Lord Sinuae : **N'aies crainte, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Dumbledore manipuler Estel et tu va voir dans les prochains chapitre qu'il va s'en casser les dents et s'en mordre les doigts. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, ce sera dans les prochains chapitres.

**Greg83 : **Comme les grands esprits se rencontre, moi non plus je n'ai pas les slash, je n'en ai jamais écrit et je n'en écrirais jamais. Et quand à ton oublie, je te pardonne, car tu l'as lu se qui est le plus important, même si j'aime bien recevoir des reviews. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce prochains chapitres et tous les autres à venir.

**Abel : **A mon cher Abel, tu vas alors adorer ce chapitre que j'ai grandement allongé. En fait, j'ai mis 2 chapitres en un seul. Je viens de prendre la décision, d'un coup de tête. Un coup de tête qui va vous plaire.

**Kaorou :**voici la suite de la fic j'espère qu'elle va te plaire.

**Elaur :** Et oui, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais ça va bouger, je peux te le dire.

**Nymphadora tonks :** Ma chère, toutes ses questions aurons réponses dans les prochains chapitres et dans celui qui arrive. J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre.

**Satya :**Merci, merci, je suis contente que tu apprécies ce chapitre et j'espère que tu aimeras les suivants.

**Lolo :**voilà, la suite et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire.

**Rini :**Merci, merci, merci, arrête tu vas me faire rougir... en fait n'arrête pas, j'adore ça . Tu sais il m'a fallu du temps et beaucoup d'histoire et de lecture pour avoir ce style si spécial qui fait ma renommée. Quand à l'idée, elle m'est venu d'un coup alors que je lisais des fic sur HP après en avoir lu sur le SDA.

**Hermionnepotter :** Tu oses me menacer ? Et ben Pour la peine, j'oublie tout ce que j'ai dit avant et il n'y aura pas de chapitre en plus. Je boude..

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

Bon, je ne suis pas à ce point méchante, mais pas de menace ... Non mais.

**Hisoka :** Non, aucune baguette ne lui va, car les elfes n'en ont pas besoin et sa magie ressemble trop à la magie des elfes, il fait son choix dans longtemps et il deviendra un elfe à part entière. Et quant à Aelita, ce n'est qu'une infime partie de son délicieux caractère d'elfe noire.

**Uruviele :** Dommage, mais rien ne dit que plus tard il subira pire . Puisqu'ils vont enfin se rencontrer au chemin de traverse.

Bon maintenant que les RAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR sont terminées, je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse lecture .

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

Chapitre 5

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

Quand la famille royale revint au royaume, ils furent acclamés par leur peuple en liesse. Estel descendit de licorne et demanda à sa mère :

_-Nana, est – ce que tu pourrais terminer mon entrainement animagus ?_

_-Bien sûr mon ange, mais sache que je serais ton professeur et non plus ta mère._

_-D'accord nana. Quand commencerons – nous l'entraînement ?_

_-Tout de suite mon fils._

Estel fonça dans sa chambre, prit une bonne douche, se changea puis se présenta devant sa mère.

_-Je suis prêt nana._

_-Parfait. Où en étais – tu dans tes études ? Qu'as – tu appris ?_

_-Quand mon prof ne regardait pas les soubrettes ? Rien. Mais j'ai lu tout ce qui traitait de la question._

Aelita fronça les sourcils en se rappelant de jeter le prof à Carnion. Elle questionna longuement son fils et fut très satisfaite des réponses que lui donnait son fils.

_-C'est parfait, tu connais la théorie sur le bout des doigts, donc on ne va se pencher que sur la pratique ce qui devrait être assez simple. Viens, suis – moi !_

Aelita partit avec un grâce divine vers les appartements royaux suivit par son fils qui avait bien appris à avoir la même démarche souple et féline. Il était le parfait prince des elfes et voulait vraiment que ses parents et son peuple soient fier de lui. Il voulait surtout pouvoir aller dans l'école la nuit . Elle s'assit sur le lit royal et lui demanda de faire la même chose. Bien installé sur le lit, elle lui dit :

_-Bien. Mon fils, comme nous n'allons faire que de la pratique, cela devrait être assez simple. Cependant c'est assez long, alors tu devras continuer à faire tes exercices même quand tu seras à Poudlard._

_-D'accord nana._

_-Parfait. La première chose que tu dois faire, c'est découvrir ton animal. Tu vas te plonger en transe, le plus profondément possible en disant cette formule : _

_« Ô esprit des forêts et de la terre,de l'eau et du feu, de la vie et de la mort ! Permets – moi de connaître, de trouver l'animal qui sera mon frère ! »_

_-Bien nana !_

Le jeune garçon croisa les jambes, le dos bien droit comme lui avait appris ses parents dans sa petite enfance, ferma les yeux puis dit la formule que lui avait dit sa mère. Il tomba dans un vide profond entouré par les ténèbres. Il vit une lumière verte, puis ressentit une douleur au front et enfin apparut devant lui un attroupement de plusieurs animaux qui partaient les uns après les autres. Puis enfin il ne resta plus que cinq animaux, un énorme serpent, un dragon, un loup, une panthère noire et un cerf.

Le serpent siffla :

_-Tu dois choisir l'un d'entre nous._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que! _

_-Parce que quoi ?_

_-Parce que !_

_-P..._

_-PARCE QUE ! _explosa le serpent qui commençait à perdre patience avec ce jeune impertinent.

_-Mais j'ai pas envie de faire un choix. J'aime les serpents, les dragons, les cerfs, les chiens et les chats._

_-Tu veux tous nous avoir ?_ demanda le dragon incrédule.

_-Oui._

_-Pour moi c'est d'accord, mais je ne suis pas un vulgaire chien, je suis un loup._

_-Pardonnez – moi si je vous ait vexé cela n'était pas dans mes intentions de faire cela._

Les animaux impressionnés par la politesse du jeune homme se regardèrent tous, puis le serpent dit :

_-Je suis d'accord, mais je ne suis pas un simple serpent, je suis le roi des serpents, je suis un basilic._

_-J'accepte aussi,_ sS'exclama le dragon suivit de près par la panthère. Quand au cerf, il se rapprocha du jeune garçon et lui dit :

_-Je t'aime bien et je suis sûr que tu deviendras quelqu'un de bien plus tard. Moi aussi je suis d'accord._

Sans laisser le temps à Estel de réfléchir, le cerf se jeta sur lui et pénétra au fond de son âme, ne faisant qu'un avec lui. Il fut suivit par le loup, la panthère et le serpent. A chaque fois, la douleur était atroce, mais quand le dragon pénétra dans son âme, la douleur fut telle qu'Estel s'évanouit. Il rêva de lumière verte, de cri de terreur mais immédiatement remplacé par la douceur, la tendresse et la chaleur de son foyer. Peu à peu, il se sentit revenir vers les vivants, il entendait les bruits discrets des elfes, les rires sataniques des elfes noirs qui venaient de faire un mauvais coup associés au rire clair d'un elfe des bois. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu'il était dans sa chambre, dans son lit et non plus dans celui de ses parents. Depuis combien de temps dormait – il ? Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de sa mère qui lui fit un doux sourire de soulagement et de joie. Il regarda de l'autre côté et vit son père qui ferma les yeux en soupirant de joie. Estel eut un grand sourire fatigué, son monde était auprès de lui. Sa mère qui lui caressait tendrement sa noire chevelure, replaça tendrement une mèche derrière son oreille et lui demanda :

_-Tu es enfin réveillé mon petit amour ? Tu nous as fait peur. Pourquoi souris – tu mon ange ?_

_-Parce que mon monde est près de moi et j'en suis vraiment heureux._

Répondant à ses paroles, les parents l'étreignirent avec tendresse et lui montrèrent tout l'amour qu'il ressentait envers lui. Au bout de vingt minutes de câlins plus tendres les uns que les autres, ils se séparèrent et Elian lui demanda en lui embrassant tendrement le front :

_-Alors cette transe comment s'est – elle passée ?_

_-Alors mon animagus est un loup._

_-C'est très bien mon chaton !_ répondit Aelita très fière que son fils puisse devenir cet animal furtif et sauvage, l'animal sacré des elfes noirs, après le dragon et le basilic bien sûr.

_-Une panthère, un dragon, un basilic et un cerf._

_-Comment !_ s'exclama Elian très étonné, mais aussi prodigieusement fier de son fils.

_-Autant mon petit ange ?_ s'exclama Aelita en serrant son fils contre elle.

_-Oui. Nana, c'était magnifique. Tu pourrais continuer à m'entraîner ?_

_-Non mon ange,_ répondit sa mère avec un regard un peu triste.

_-Mais pourquoi nana ?_

_-Parce que cela fait trois__ semaines que tu dors et ton train part demain,_ lui expliqua – t – elle.

_-COMMENT ! Mais je dois me préparer !_

Il se releva d'un bond et s'effondra sur son lit, la tête douloureuse au niveau de sa cicatrice.

_-Aiiie !_

_-Tiens bois ça mon petit champion,_ dit son père en lui tendant une boisson revigorante.

Estel avala tout d'une seule gorgée et se sentit immédiatement bien. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, puis tourna la tête vers sa mère et lui demanda :

_-Maintenant que je sais quels sont mes animagi, qu'est – ce que je dois faire ?_

_-Tu dois maintenant ne faire qu'un avec ton animal. De ce fait, tu dois parfaitement connaître tes animagi et donc refaire des transes pour parler avec eux, connaître leurs particularités. Quand tu sauras tout d'eux, tu devras passer à la métamorphose à proprement dite, tu devras devenir l'animal mais en gardant ton esprit. Cette partie est la plus longue, la plus difficile et surtout la plus dangereuse, la moindre erreur pourrait être fatale._

_-Bien nana. Je m'entraînerai tous les jours._

_-Fait - le de préférence la nuit ou quand tu n'auras pas cours._

_-D'accord nana._

_-Nous allons te laisser te doucher mon trésor ensuite tu pourras descendre nous retrouver pour manger._

_-D'accord nana. A tout à l'heure ada._

Les deux souverains quittèrent la chambre de leur fils le laissant se doucher un peu déçu que la rentrée soit arrivée aussi vite et qu'il doit quitter si tôt sa maison pour un monde inconnu. Estel laissait l'eau chaude délasser ses muscles endolories. Il se regarda dans sa grande glace. Il était grand pour son âge et ses muscles nerveux étaient bien développés. Ses cheveux encore humides lui tombaient jusqu'à sa taille qui était ceinte par une serviette blanche. Sa mère entra et lui demanda avec un sourire :

_-Alors tu regardes ton elfique beauté ?_

_-Nana ! Non, je me demandais si je devais me couper les cheveux, où les laisser tels quels ?_

_-Garde les longs, ils sont superbes et de plus n'oublie pas que tu es prince, tu ne peux pas ressembler à un humain, tu représentes dans le monde sorcier nos deux royaumes._

_-Tu as raison nana. J'ai hâte d'y être, mais aussi je me demande comment ils vont réagir, c'est pas tous les jours qu'un elfe va dans une école de sorcellerie._

_-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, et puis si tu as un problème, tu pourras toujours envoyer Hedwige._

_-Merci nana. _

Le jeune garçon serra sa mère dans ses bras. Aelita lui dit :

_-Bon mon ange, tu termines de te sécher et on va manger. A tout à l'heure._

_-A tout à l'heure nana._

Estel se sécha, s'habilla avec le plus grand soin puis alla au banquet, le dernier avant la rentrée. Il s'amusa et rigola des blagues qu'avaient fait les elfes noirs et les elfes sylvestres. Il apprit que les sorciers ne s'approchaient plus de la forêt d'Emeraude, la terreur les empêcher d'y venir, mais il apprit qu'une famille de moldu s'était installé dans le royaume de Taur Galen fuyant des persécutions et surtout l'imposition. Le banquet ne dura pas longtemps, car Estel devait dormir pour se réveiller tôt et aller à son premier jour d'école. Tous les elfes lui souhaitèrent une bonne rentrée et qu'il se fasse des amis. Il remercia tout le monde, puis alla dormir. Il s'endormit comme une masse, la fatigue étant trop importante pour son jeune âge. Mais le jour arriva trop vite pour lui. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'il venait de se coucher quand son père vint le réveiller en lui embrassant tendrement le front :

_-Estel, il est l'heure de se réveiller !_

_-Déjà !_

_-Et oui mon poussin._

Estel s'étira de tout son long en faisant un sourire ensommeillé à son père, puis bondit hors de son lit, prit sa douche et s'habilla comme le devait un prince en déplacement. Il venait de mettre la couronne princière quand son père lui dit :

_-Oh j'allais oublier, ta mère et moi avons décidé que Mornië allait rester ici._

_-Mais pourquoi ada ?_ se plaignit Estel.

_-Parce qu'il est trop jeune, _répliqua Elian.

_-Mais... _tenta l'enfant.

_-Estel ! Je ne veux pas apprendre que tu as mis ce pauvre chat dans la poche intérieur de ta tunique que personne ne voit jamais, _dit son père avec un clin d'oeil amusé.

Estel éclata de rire et embrassa tendrement son père pour la plus grande joie de celui - ci. Puis tous les deux allèrent dans la salle à manger afin de prendre leur petit déjeuner, leur dernier petit déjeuner ensemble avant les vacances d'été. Estel chipotait un peu, car se serait la première fois qu'il n'aurait pas ses parents près de lui. Sa mère lui fit un sourire d'encouragement de même que son père, puis pour faire plaisir à ses parents, il prit un bon petit déjeuner. Quand il eut terminé son repas, son père rapetissa sa malle tandis qu'Estel cachait le chaton dans sa poche intérieur que personne ne voyait jamais. Le chat sentant qu'il devait se faire discret ne bougea pas une seule fois et ne fit pas le moindre bruit. Ils montèrent sur leurs licornes et sombrales puis foncèrent après un ultime au revoir au royaume vers Londres. Ils ne mirent qu'un heure pour arriver à bon port, et cette fois – ci, ils métamorphosèrent leurs montures dans une petite ruelle et entrèrent dans la gare à pied. Personne ne faisait attention à eux, car tout le monde croyait qu'Estel était une fille et non un garçon et puis à Londres, il y avait tellement de gens différents, que personne ne faisait attention à cela. Ils allèrent directement entre les vois 9 et 10 et pénétrèrent sans hésitation sur la voie 9 ¾ où les attendaient le Poudlard express. Mais quand ils traversèrent la barrière, tous les regards se portèrent sur eux, sur Aelita avec son allure de tueur et sa peau grise, sur Elian avec son immense beauté qui faisait tomber en pâmoison tous les femmes qu'il croisait, et enfin Estel que tout le monde prenait pour une fille avec ses long cheveux noirs, sa couronne en argent, ses yeux vert lumineux et sa drôle de cicatrice. Tous les trois ignorèrent royalement les humains puis entrèrent dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Ils avaient plus d'une heure d'avance et avaient donc l'embarras du choix. Estel choisit le compartiment le plus luxueux et le plus confortable qui était aussi celui des serpentard de septième années. Ses parents décidèrent d'aller avec lui, ainsi ils pourraient rejoindre plus facilement la Forêt interdite puisqu'elle jouxtait Poudlard alors autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Les trois elfes papotaient joyeusement sur les livres qu'Estel avait déjà lu, il ne lui restait plus que trois pages du livre de potions et le livre de métamorphoses. Cela faisait quarante cinq minutes qu'ils étaient dans le train, quand Elian reçut un message télépatique d'Amaran l'informant d'un problème assez grave avec des sorciers traversant la forêt d'Emeraude. Il regarda son fils avec un air désolé et lui dit :

_-Mon ange, on a un problème. Nous devons partir. Envoies – nous Hedwige si tu as le moindre ennuie._

_-D'accord ada. Vous allez me manquer._

_-Toi aussi, mon poussin. _

Les deux chouettes s'envolèrent vers la forêt d'Emeraude tandis qu'Elian et Aelita après un ultime calin avec leur fils transplanaient laissant une plume noire et une plume blanche entrelacées. Estel les prit avec beaucoup de tendresse et les plaça dans un de ses livres avec un immense amour. Il caressa sa chouette puis termina son livre de potion avant de commencer celui de métamorphose. Ça l'intéressait grandement, comme toutes les autres matières qui était si différentes de ce qu'il avait apprit chez lui.

Il était plongé dans son livre quand un jeune garçon roux apparut et lui demanda :

_-_La place est libre ? Les autres compartiments sont pleins.

Estel accepta d'un signe de tête et replongea dans la métamorphose des souris en tabatière. Il entendit vaguement une voix dire :

_-_Hé Ron! On va dans le wagon du milieu. Lee Jordan a une tarentule géante, on va voir ça.

_-_D'accord, marmonna le dénommé Ron avec un dégout manifeste dans la voix.

Il y eut un lourd silence que rompit Ron en se présentant :

_-_Bonjour, je m'appelle Ronald Weasley, mais je préfère qu'on appelle Ron. Et toi ?

Estel sortit de son livre et répondit avec un immense sourire ravi de se faire déjà un ami :

_-_Je me nomme Estel Alagos.

_-_C'est un drôle de nom. Ça veut dire quoi ?

_-_Estel veut dire espoir et Alagos tempête à cause de ma cicatrice. Et toutes les filles du royaume me court après, répondit Estel avec un sourire joyeux.

_-_Mais tu es une fille non ?

_-_Non, je suis un garçon. Chez moi, les garçons ont les cheveux longs.

_-_Oh d'accord !

Ron observa le jeune garçon, il était assez grand presque aussi grand que lui, il avait de longs cheveux noirs lisses et soyeux avec de grands yeux verts lumineux qui n'étaient pas cachés par des lunettes. Il avait des mains fines et pourtant fortes malgré son jeune âge. Les traits de son visage étaient sereins et aristocratiques, pourtant, Ron sentait que le jeune garçon pouvait être tout sauf calme. Mais pour le moment, il était passionné par sa lecture et ne faisait pas trop attention à son voisin. Ron regarda l'énorme pavé que lisait son silencieux compagnon et il lui demanda :

_-_Tu lis quoi ?

_-_Le livre demandé en métamorphose, je viens de terminer celui de Potion. Tu devrais les lire, ils sont très intéressants.

_-_Si tu le dis. Mais tu sais, moi et la lecture, ça fait deux.

_-_Oh d'accord.

_-_Hey les morveux dégager de ce compartiment. C'est le notre, rugit une voix froide et méprisante qui appartenait à un garçon de dix huit ans au moins. D'après le sigle sur sa robe, il appartenait à la maison de serpentard. Il avait les yeux marrons foncé et les cheveux châtain clair. Il était accompagné de trois autres élèves tous de serpentards.

Estel leva le nez de son livre et lui dit :

_-_Vous avez deux secondes pour sortir de mon espace vitale avant de regretter d'être venu au monde.

_-_AHAHAHAHAHAH ! Et il va nous faire quoi le morveux ?

Estel regarda le septième année droit dans les yeux et murmura dans la langue des elfes noirs :

_-Naegra_

Le serpentard se figea les yeux exorbités, dans un silence étrange. Tous regardèrent le jeune homme qui était toujours aussi serein. Soudain le sort s'arrêta, et le serpentard s'effondra en larme.

_-_Alors ? Je suis sûr que vous voudriez allez dans un autre compartiment, messieurs.

_-_Oui... oui ! répondit celui qui venait d'être torturé, par un sort encore plus douloureux que le doloris.

Les quatre étudiants s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste laissant Estel dans le compartiment, avec Ron qui le regardait les yeux effarés. Estel toujours dans son livre commença à être lassé par le regard insistant de Ron. Il referma son livre et lui demanda :

_-_Est – ce qu'il vient de me pousser des cornes ?

_-_Heu... non. Mais... Comment tu as fait ?

_-_Fait quoi ?

_-_Jeter ce sort sans ta baguette ?

_-_Je n'ai jamais utilisé de baguette, mes parents m'ont appris la magie sans baguette, c'est nettement plus facile, répondit Estel en haussant négligeamment les épaules.

_-_Oh! C'est super ! s'exclama Ron épaté.

_-_Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu ne sais pas en faire ?

_-_De magie ! Si... Regarde mon rat, il s'appelle Croutard et il ne sert à rien. Il dort tout le temps, mais mes frères m'ont appris un sort pour le faire devenir jaune.

Au moment où il brandissait sa baguette pour jeter son sort, une fille avec d'épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés, de grandes dents habillée d'une robe de Poudlard ouvrit brusquement la porte et demanda d'un ton autoritaire :

_-_Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapeau, Neville Longdubas a perdu le sien.

_-_On a rien vu du tout, répondit Ron tandis qu'Estel releva un sourcil n'appréciant guére être interrogé de la sorte par une misérable humaine.

Cependant la fille ne l'écoutait déjà plus, mais regardait la baguette de Ron et lui dit :

_-_Tu étais en train de faire de la magie ? On va voir si ça va marcher.

Elle s'assit sur la banquette. Ron sembla pris au dépourvu. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et dit la formule :

_**-**_**Soleil, jonquille et canari**

**Que ce gros vilain rat gris**

**En jaune soit colorié**

**De la tête aux pieds.**

Il agita sa baguette, mais rien ne se produisit. Croûtard était toujours aussi gris et n'avait même pas ouvert un oeil. La fille se moqua en disant :

_-_Et bien, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit très concluant. Je n'ai jeté que quelques sorts mineurs, mais ils ont tous réussi. Regarde !

Elle pointa sa baguette sur la poche déchiré de Ron et dit :

_-_« Reparo »

La poche fut réparée en un instant pour le plus grand étonnement de Ron. Estel jeta un regard noir vers cette fille qu'il trouvait vraiment énervante, imbu de sa personne, et trop vaniteuse. Il décida de lui clouer le bac une fois pour tout et répliqua :

_-_Pour un sort, ce n'est pas très concluant. Même les bébés sont capables de faire ça. Tu es trop vaniteuse petite humaine.

Il claqua des doigts et Ron se retrouva parfaitement propre, il n'avait plus cette tache noire sur le nez, ses vêtements avaient l'air d'être neuf de même que ses chaussures et quant à son rat, il n'avait pas changé de tête et ça c'était bizarre. La jeune fille eut un regard emplit de jalousie et sortit rapidement du compartiment sous le regard amusé d'Estel qui sortit du lembas et en donna à sa chouette qui se posa doucement sur son épaule en hululant de joie. Estel murmura en elfique :

_-Ma belle Hedwige, je suis si content que tu sois près de moi._

Ron observa le jeune garçon, et sursauta quand la jeune fille revint d'une meilleure humeur ayant retrouvé le crapeau de Neville. Elle s'assit près de Ron et dit :

_-_Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et vous ?

_-_Moi, c'est Ron weasley.

_-_Estel Alagos, répliqua Estel avec un ton sec.

Elle le toisa un moment ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver encore plus Estel puis demanda sans reprendre son souffle et sans aucune politesse :

_-_Pourquoi es – tu habillé comme cela et pourquoi as – tu ce cercle autour du front ?

_-_Et de un Miss Granger, je m'habille comme je l'entends et ce cercle comme vous dites est la couronne princière des deux royaumes alors ayez un peu de respect envers ce qu'elle représente. Et maintenant que j'ai répondu à votre question, laissez – moi terminer ma lecture. Merci, feula – t – il ressemblant terriblement à sa mère quand elle était énervée. Hermione s'enfonça dans son siège la peur se lisait dans son regard.

Estel lui se renfonça dans son livre, mais son sérieux vola en éclat quand Mornië commença à gigoter lui faisant subir les pires chatouilles. Les deux autres le regardaient étonné, mais Hermione fondit en voyant la jolie frimousse du chaton noir comme la nuit. Estel pouffa de rire et dit en elfique :

_-Mornië, si nana savait que tu es avec moi, mes fesses auraient de sérieux problèmes de plaques rouges._

_-_Miaww !

_-C'est Carnion qui va être content en sachant que tu es avec moi._

Le chaton lui lécha tendrement le nez de sa langue rapeuse.

_-Ah ! Mornië, je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois là avec Hedwige et si Dumbledore grogne, il verra le caractère des elfes._

Ron se pencha vers Hermione et lui demanda :

_-_Tu as compris ce qu'il vient de dire ?

_-_Non, rien du tout. Je n'ai jamais entendu cette langue. Ce n'est pas une langue moldue.

_-_J'aimerai bien comprendre cette langue, rajouta Hermione rêveuse.

_-_Moi aussi, renchérit Ron.

_-_Et bien pas moi ! Et de toute façon, les humains ne peuvent apprendre l'elfique.

_-_Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione

_-_Parce que tu dois avoir soit du sang d'elfe dans les veines, soit avoir été adopté par un couple d'elfe depuis ton plus jeune âge, ce qui a été mon cas.

_-_Ohh ! s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes très déçus.

Le train commença à ralentir et un voix raisonna dans les compartiments :

« Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparéments dans les locaux scolaires »

Estel enfila sa robe de l'école en grimaçant. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce tissus trop rêche, mais il se devait d'obéir au règlement. La robe noire de l'école faisait un contraste saisissant avec les couleurs chatoyantes de sa riche tunique. Il replaça Monië dans sa poche et demanda à Hedwige d'aller dans la volière de l'école. La chouette eut l'air mécontente, car elle aurait bien voulu reprendre sa forme normale, mais Estel ne voulait pas que les autres sachent pour sa licorne. Quand le train s'arrêta complètement, ils sortirent du compartiment et les 1ères années dont Ron et Hermione furent très étonnées de voir quatre septièmes années de Serpentard fuir devant eux. Estel soupira lourdement et suivit la voix puissante de Hagrid :

_-_Les premières années, par ici, suivez – moi.

Estel suivit paisiblement le semi – géant, il n'avait pas peur de lui, car son instinct lui disait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Quand ils arrivèrent au bord du lac, Hagrid le fit monter dans sa barque à lui, mais avant d'y grimper, Estel salua avec beaucoup de respect le semi – géant qui devint rouge de confusion, personne ne l'avait jamais traité avec un tel respect dans le regard. Il oublia tout ce que le jeune avait dit avant et l'aima pour ce qu'il était. Estel s'assit et attendit qu'ils avancent. Il regarda l'eau noire du lac quand une sirène apparut et lui dit :

_-Je me nommes Ondine. C'est pour mon peuple un immense honneur de recevoir le prince du royaume de Mornûr et de Taur Galen._

_-Mais c'est pour moi un immense honneur et une immense joie de pouvoir m'entretenir avec un membre du puissant peuple des eaux_, répondit – il avec un sourire charmeur qui toucha le coeur de la jeune sirène.

La sirène se mit à rougir et murmura :

_-Onze ans et déjà un séducteur. Tu me flattes petit elfe._

_-C'est vous qui me flattez belle créature marine en me donnant un titre qui n'est pas à moi._

_-Tu as tout d'un elfe, il ne te manque que le sang._

_-Le plus important des détails. Mais ma mère m'a dit que ce choix me revenait quand je serais apte à le faire. Mais je veux tellement devenir elfe, _répondit Estel un sourde douleur au fond de ses yeux.

_-Il faut que tu découvres le monde sorcier, ton ancien monde et que tu fasses la comparaison afin de pouvoir choisir quand tu seras prêt à le faire et quand tu seras sûr de ton choix. Tes parents ne veulent que ton bonheur. Ils l'ont toujours voulu._

_-Je sais._

Pendant qu'ils discutaient paisiblement, les barques avançaient sur le lac. Hagrid jeta un coup d'oeil vers Estel et fut plus que surpris en le voyant parler avec une sirène. Il était triste, car il ne reconnaissait pas James ou alors vaguement, ses cheveux n'étaient pas ébouriffés, il n'avait pas de lunettes et il était plus grand que son père au même âge, la seule chose qu'il avait de particulier était ses yeux vert lumineux, la seule chose qui rappelait sa mère. Quand ils arrivèrent devant Poudlard, la sirène dit :

_-Voilà, vous êtes arrivés jeune prince._

_-Je vous remercie de votre agréable compagnie belle demoiselle,_ salua Estel en lui faisant un clin d'oeil charmeur.

_-Allez, suivez les autres vile flatteur,_ gronda gentiment la sirène qui aimait déjà le jeune prince.

Estel éclata de rire et suivit la file d'élèves, puis entra dans le palais hilare tandis que la sirène retourna auprès des siens afin de leur prévenir que le prince était gentil comme tout, très mignon et qu'il avait un don pour charmer les filles. Tous les élèves se demandaient la cause de son hilarité, mais il ne disait rien, de toute façon c'était une blague entre lui et Ondine donc personne d'autre ne pourrait comprendre. Il se calma quand il vit en haut des escaliers une vieille femme à l'air autoritaire. Il écouta patiemment ce qu'elle avait à dire en l'observant attentivement, si son physique était autoritaire, sa magie elle, était bienveillante et rassurante. Il décida de lui faire confiance. Puis le professeur partit quelques secondes permettant à Estel d'observer avec beaucoup d'attention l'architecture particulière du château. Il observait un tableau quand il sentit une présence familière et non désirée s'approcher. Il tourna la tête et vit un blond, celui qui avait insulté sa mère se poster devant lui dans une tentative raté de l'intimider. Son regard devint noir comme du charbon et le blond se recula précipitament une peur intense se lisant dans son regard gris. Le professeur revint et les emmena dans une grande salle avec un plafond magique. Estel vit immédiatement au fond de la pièce un vieux chapeau rapiécé et sentit un immense pouvoir s'en échapper. Il observa avec beaucoup d'attention la loque devant lui, quand soudain, une déchirure se fit et le chapeau commença à chanter une chanson vraiment stupide qu'Estel n'écouta même pas. Il préféra observer la salle et son regard capta celui de Dumbledore. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux et aucun des deux ne voulaient abandonner en baissant les yeux. Estel ne pouvait pas baisser les yeux, car alors il perdrait le respect des elfes noirs et pour un prince des deux royaumes, c'était catastrophique. Mais heureusement, ce fut Dumbledore qui détourna le regard en premier. C'est à ce moment qu'il découvrit que les élèves devaient passer tour à tour sous le chapeau appeler choipeau qui les envoyait dans les différentes maisons.

Cela commença par Abbot Hannah qui fut envoyée à Pouffsouffle sous les applaudissements de sa nouvelle maison. Il écoutait distraitement les élèves passer, mais fronça les sourcils quand les nom en E furent passé pour ceux en F. Il écouta avec une plus grande attention et appris qu'Hermione Granger venait d'être incorporé dans la maison des gryffondors de même que Neville Londubas, un petit sorcier rondouillard et maladroit. Quant à Malefoy, il fut envoyé à Serpentard. Immédiatement, Estel ne voulut pas y aller. Les noms continuaient à être cité jusqu'au P et à :

_-_Potter Harry !

Estel bouillait de rage. Il ne fit rien mais planta son regard noir dans celui du directeur qui n'était plus pétillant de gaité. Le professeur l'appela quatre fois sous le nom de Harry Potter, mais il ne répondait et ne répondrait jamais sous ce nom. De guerre lasse, le professeur appela :

_-_Estel Alagos

Estel avança d'un pas digne, fier et altier montrant à tous qu'il venait, comme ses parents avant lui, de battre un puissant sorcier. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et avant que sa vue soit obstruée par le choipeau, il vit tous les élèves se demander s'il n'était pas Harry Potter, mais c'était une fille, donc impossible. Il entendit une voix lui dire dans son esprit :

_-Hum, ce n'est pas facile. C'est même très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage. D'immenses qualités intellectuelles, beaucoup de loyauté. Et une immense puissance. Comment fais – tu pour la contrôler ? Voyons où va – t – on pouvoir te mettre ?_

_-A Gryffondor._

_-Tu en es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas aller à Serpentard ? Pourtant serpentard t'aiderai singulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur. Non ? Bien alors _GRYFFONDOR !

Il y eut de nombreux applaudissements sauf Dumbledore qui avait l'air assez furieux. Il se leva et s'exclama dans le silence obtenu :

_-_Monsieur Potter, veuillez répondre quand on vous parle.

Mais Estel ne répondit pas et alla s'asseoir à la table des gryffondors et tous se demandèrent qui était Harry Potter. Estel en eut assez, se tourna vers le directeur et lui assema :

_-_Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous obstinez à m'appeler Harry Potter. Mais si vous ne cessez pas ce petit jeu puéril, je serais dans l'obligation d'en réferrer à mes parents et je ne pense pas que vous seriez ravi d'être face à une manifestation d'elfes noirs enragés.

_-_Est – ce une menace monsieur Potter ?

_-_Je pourrais dire non, mais ce serait un gros mensonge. Alors oui c'est une menace. Harry Potter est mort transformé en bouillie par un sorcier de seconde zone en même temps que ses parents. Je suis Estel Alagos, fils d'Aelita reine de Mornûr royaume souterrain des elfes noirs, fils d'Elian roi de Taur Galen royaume des elfes sylvestres. Suis – je clair ! gronda le jeune prince d'un air assez exaspéré.

_-_O...oui ! Tout à fait! bBalbutia le vieux directeur soufflé par la puissante aura du jeune homme. Il n'avait jamais vu une puissance pareil chez un élève aussi jeune.

Toute l'école était stupéfié, un elfe noir dans une école de sorcier, c'était du jamais vu. Ce qui les étonnaient aussi c'était la façon qu'avait eu le jeune elfe à rabattre le caquet du directeur. Les seuls à ne pas être étonnés étaient cinq serpentards qui avaient eu le malheur de croiser sa route. Quand la répartition fut achevé, Dumbledore s'exclama :

_-_Que le festin commence !

A suivre


	6. chapitre 6

RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !

Je suis désolé, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de répondre au review. Je voudrais remercier tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont lu ce chapitre et qui l'ont apprécié ou non. Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Fin des RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

Chapitre 6

Les plats se remplirent de nourriture qui avait l'air plus succulente l'une que l'autre, et les pichets regorgeait d'un liquide orange qui avait l'air frais. Estel prit un verre de cette mixture, mais à peine l'eut – il eu en bouche qu'il sentit sa magie réagir très violemment et le liquide lui brûla douloureusement la langue. Discrêtement il recracha le jus de citrouille, et tenta de manger, mais cela se termina de la même façon. Il ne pouvait manger comme les mortels au risque d'un empoisonnement, il ne pouvait que manger des plat confectionnés pour lui et rien d'autre. Il avait faim, mais décida de jeûner afin de ne pas être blessé ou pire mourir. Il ferma les yeux et s'enfonça dans une transe reposante comme lui avait appris son père afin de rencontrer son loup. Ils discutèrent plus de 25 mn puis le loup lui dit :

_-J'ai adoré discuter avec toi, mais la réalité reprend ses droits, tu dois te réveiller. A plus tard !_

_-Oui, à tout à l'heure._

Quand il ouvrit un oeil, il sentit que quelqu'un le secouait. Il s'étira et demanda :

_-_Ca y est, le repas est terminé ?

_-_Tu dormais ? Demanda Ron.

_-_On peut dire ça comme ça. Pourquoi m'avoir réveillé ?

­_-_Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait te voir.

_-_D'accord!

Il s'étira faisant craquer quelques articulations, puis se leva avec une souplesse et une puissance digne de ses parents et s'approcha de ses professeurs avec son allure de fauve. Dumbledore fronça des sourcils en ne reconnaissant rien de James ou de Lily en lui, il lui demanda :

_-_Mr Alagos, vous êtes inscrit sous le nom de Harry Potter et non d'Estel Alagos.

_-_Et bien changer l'inscription. Harry Potter est mort et enterré. Je ne sais même pas quel tête pouvait avoir ses parents et franchement, cela ne m'empêche pas de dormir. Ils sont mort, c'est dommage, mais c'est la vie. Avez – vous d'autres questions à me poser ?

Les professeurs étaient choqués par les paroles froides et dénué de sentiment du jeune garçon, mais le professeur Dumbledore parla avant qu'ils puissent répondre à Estel :

_-_Pourquoi n'avez – vous pas mangé au banquet ?

_-_C'est très simple, ma magie et mon corps ne sont plus fait pour accepter la nourriture humaine. Voilà tout. Et si vous n'avez plus de questions, je peux aller me coucher.

Dumbledore était estomaqué, le jeune garçon lui donnait presque des ordres, mais se rappelant de l'éducation royal qu'il avait eu, il laissa courir cette fois – ci. Quand il tourna la tête, il vit que les professeurs étaient blêmes de rage devant l'attitude désinvolte et autoritaire du jeune garçon. Dumbledore décida de mettre en place les règles qu'Estel devait maintenant suivre :

_-_Bien Estel, mais tu dois comprendre qu'ici tu es un simple élève comme les autres et tu dois donc obéir au règlement comme les autres.

_-_Bien, je comprends professeur. Répondit Estel avec un mouvement de tête.

_-_Parfait alors. Mr Alagos, vous pouvez aller dans vos dortoirs.

_-_Bien professeur. Bonne nuit professeurs. Salua Estel qui avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

Il fit demi – tour et suivit à la trace l'odeur de Ron. Il arriva devant le portrait de la grosse Dame qui lui demanda :

_-_Le mot de passe ?

Estel ne le savait pas du tout et malheureusement, il n'y avait personne avec lui. Il décida donc d'utiliser la carte du charme pour rentrer :

_-_Malheureusement je ne le connais pas. Mais vous belle dame dont la vue est un enchantement pour mes sens éblouies vous ne pouvez que le connaître votre intelligence étant à la mesure de votre beauté. Et je suis sûr que votre voix est aussi sublime que celle du rossignol chantant l'amour et émerveille par sa douceur tous les hommes de ce château.

La grosse Dame devint toute rouge tandis qu'Estel continuait son numéro de charme qui fonctionnait à la perfection :

_-_Votre beauté est si éblouissante que vous auriez dû vous tenir devant les grandes portes de la grande salle afin que tous puissent se pâmer devant votre charme dévastateur.

Le grosse Dame minauda :

_-_Le mot de passe est « Caput Draconis »

_-_Venant de votre délicate bouche fait pour les baisers, ce mot est le plus beau de la langue anglaise.

La grosse Dame devint d'un beau rouge cramoisie jurant avec sa robe rose bonbon et s'écarta pour ouvrir la porte. Le jeune garçon fit un magnifique révérence au tableau qui commençait à défaillir et entra dans la salle commune. Les élèves sursautèrent quand ils virent Estel entrer dans la salle commune alors qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe. Le prefet de griffondor s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :

_-_Comment as – tu fait pour rentrer ?

_-_C'est très simple, j'ai fait usage de mon charme naturelle sur la charmante créature qui garde notre humble salle commune.

Dans le silence, tous entendirent un soupir énamouré venant du tableau. Estel fit un clin d'oeil amusé au prefet qui ne comprenait rien de ce que disait Estel.

_-_Mais je ne voudrais pas paraître désagréable, mais la journée a été longue et je souhaiterai pouvoir me reposer.

_-_Mais bien sûr.

Il l'emmena au dortoir des premières années. Là – bas, il retrouva Ron qui le scrutait curieusement et lui demanda :

_-_Que te voulait Dumbledore ?

_-_Pourquoi je n'ai pas mangé.

_-_Et pourquoi ?

_-_Parce que je ne supporte pas la nourriture humaine.

_-_Oh! D'accord.

_-_Bon, je vais prendre une douche et au dodo !

Estel sautilla tout joyeux vers les douches et revint 10 mn plus tard légèrement humide et très en colère. Ron se releva de son lit et lui demanda :

_-_Qu'est ce qui se passe Es ?

_-_Es ? C'est quoi ce surnom ? Demanda Estel

_-_Estel ça fait fille. Et pas Es.

_-_Moui...

_-_Alors ? Demanda Ron

_-_Y a un rouquin qui m'a mis la main sur les fesses.

_-_Et ?

_-_Je crois qu'il est toujours accroché au mur. Pouffa Estel fier de son coup.

Ron ovrit de grands yeux, se précipita dans la salle de bain et vit son frère accroché en étoile, nu comme un ver devant son jumeau Georges qui était plié de rire. Ron explosa de rire et rentra dans son dortoir secoué par son hilarité. Il serra Estel dans une étreinte amicale et lui dit :

_-_Merci Es. C'est pour moi un immense plaisir de voir mon abruti de frère accroché à un mur.

Estel eut un immense sourire et retourna son étreinte à son nouvel ami.

_-_Bon Ronald...

Je préfère Ron.

D'accord Ron, on devrait aller se coucher pour être en pleine forme demain.

Oui. Bonne nuit.

Tous allèrent se coucher tandis qu'Estel s'assit le dos contre la tête de lit et s'enfonça dans une transe elfique reposante afin de discuter avec le loup. La discussion dura toute la nuit ponctué de blagues et de fous - rire. Il se « réveilla » à 6h du matin en connaissant parfaitement le caractère et les particularités du loup. Il était en pleine forme, il mit son uniforme, tressa ses cheveux à la mode elfe noir, plaça sa couronne princière, caressa Mornië qui ronflait sur le lit et descendit dans la salle commune afin d'attendre les autres. Il terminait le livre de métamorphose quand descendit Ron baillant et s'étirant. Estel lui fit un grand sourire et lui dit :

_-_Alors, bien dormit ?

_-_Oui, j'ai rêvé que mon frère restait collé au mur.

Estel ouvrit de grand yeux, puis tout le monde put entendre un grand boom et un cri de rage qui retentit des douches :

_-_ESTEL ALAGGGGOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS ATTEND QUE JE T'ATTRAPE.

_-_Heu je crois que je vais t'attendre dans la grande salle.

Estel partit retenant son fou rire et arriva tranquillement dans la grande salle vide. Il s'assit devant son assiette et demanda son petit déjeuné habituel qui l'avait définitivement écarté de la nourriture humaine depuis ses 2 ans, du lembas, du lait de licorne sucré au miela avec du fromage blanc aux airelles et aux mûres. Mais trois elfes de maisons apparurent et lui dirent :

_-_Nous sommes désolé maître mais nous n'avons rien de ce que vous m'avez demandé.

_-_Merci quand même.

Les 3 elfes de maisons disparurent laissant un Estel affamé qui regardait avec horreur la nourriture humaine. Estel se leva alors et cria :

_-HEDWIGE !_

Les professeurs sursautèrent en entendant le cri de désespoir du jeune prince presque elfique. Sa chouette arriva très rapidement et se posa devant lui. Estel écrivit rapidement un mot le donna à sa chouette qui s'envola à tir d'aile vers la forêt d'emeraude. Les parents reçut très rapidement l'appel à l'aide de leur fils.

_-Ada, nana. Je n'arrive pas à manger la nourriture des humains. Hier j'ai dû jeûner. Mais je ne peux pas continuer ainsi sans être malade. J'AI FAIM !_

Les parents comprirent immédiatement le problème de leur fils et envoyèrent un panier ensorcelé qui donnait à son propriétaire tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais pour fonctionner, il fallait lui parler en elfique. Hedwige revint à Poudlard et apporta à un elfe affamé le présent de ses parents. La belle chouette se retrouva bien vite serrer dans les bras d'Estel qui l'embrassait et la cajolait pour la plus grande joie du volatile. Estel lut rapidement les explications, posa le tout petit panier devant lui et ordonna :

_-Grandis ! _

Devant les professeurs subjugués, le panier prit sa taille normal et Estel commanda ce qu'il voulait :

_-Du lait de licorne au miela, 2 lembas, du fromage blanc de biche aux airelles et aux mûres, du miel de mellyrn et des boulettes de bouillie de lembas aux mûres._

Devant les profs le repas apparut écoeurant pour certain, intriguant pour d'autres. Estel donna les boulettes à sa chouette qui se jeta voracement dessus de même qu'Estel qui pût ainsi remplir le gouffre qui lui servait d'estomac. Quand il eut terminé de manger, il murmura gentiment :

_-Merci, ada, merci nana ! Vous venez de me sauver la vie ! _Il regarda le panier et dit à haute voix : _Réduis – toi !_

Le panier prit la taille d'un dé à coudre et Estel l'accrocha en pendentif à la chaîne que lui avait offerte Elwen. Estel bien repus s'étira et se replongea dans une transe afin de discuter une dernière fois à son loup avant de passer à son second animagus. Là le loup lui dit :

_-Tu connais tout de moi, mais avant de tenter une quelconque transformation, apprends tout ce que tu peux sur le loup et sur tes autres animaux, car tu n'as pas assez de maîtrise de ta magie pour y réussir._

_-D'accord. Mais nous pourrions continuer à discuter ensemble ?_

_-Oui, mon ami._

_-Alors c'est parfait._

_-Bon, tu dois te réveiller, la réalité te rappelle à elle._

Estel ouvrit un oeil et se retrouva face à Hermione qui lui parlait, le problème c'est qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle disait. Il regarda Ron, mais celui – ci était trop occupé à manger. Il souleva un sourcil interrogateur et lui demanda avec son sourire le plus charmeur :

_-_Gente damoiselle, je vous prie d'excuser mon manque d'attention, mais votre beauté m'a ébloui. Pourriez – vous pardonner ma stupidité et répéter ce que vous venez de dire qui je le pressens est digne de votre immense intelligence.

Tous les griffondors regardèrent Estel avec de grands yeux tandis qu'Hermione devenait d'un beau cramoisie. Elle lui fit un sourire et recommença :

_-_Je te disais que tu devrais manger. Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé.

Estel se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Ron, attrapa lestement la main d'Hermione, lui fit un élégant baise-main et lui répondit :

_-_Votre sollicitude envers moi me touche, gente damoiselle. Et je répondrai à votre inquiétude de la sorte, mes parents m'ont envoyé de quoi survivre dans votre monde si étrange.

Hermione était rouge vif. Soudain Malefoy se pointa à la table des griffondors et s'exclama :

_-_Alors le castor, tu as trouvé une pauvre âme pour te tailler les dents. Ahahahahah... gasp...

Son rire se bloqua au fond de sa gorge quand Estel se leva lentement et se retourna toujours aussi lentement. Draco ne l'avait pas reconnu et là, il le regrettait vraiment.Il fit un pas en arrière tandis qu'Estel en faisait un vers lui. Draco tremblait comme une feuille, la terreur se lisait dans son regard gris. Il se rappelait la puissance du jeune garçon, la cruauté de sa mère. Il faillit s'évanouir quand Estel murmura à son oreille :

_-_Ma mère n'est pas là pour me retenir petit homme. Alors méfies – toi des coins sombres. Tu as compris ?

_-_O...ou... oui.

Draco fit un autre pas en arrière, fit prestement demi – tour, mais avant de pouvoir s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards, Estel lui dit un sourire plus que sadique aux lèvres :

_-_Ne tournes jamais le dos à ton ennemi. Surtout s'il a été élevé par des elfes noirs.

Toute l'école s'arrêta de manger tandis qu'Estel fier de lui se rassit près de Ron qui le regardait estomaqué.

_-_Ben quoi ? Je n'allais pas le laisser insulter mes amis.

­_-_On est vraiment tes amis ? Demanda Hermione.

_-_Oui ! Vous m'avez offert votre amitié d'une façon un peu étrange mais vous l'avez fait.

Soudain toutes les conversation furent interrompus quand le courrier arriva. Tous les élèves venaient de recevoir la gazette du sorcier. Estel caressait tendrement sa chouette quand Ron lui mit le journal sous le nez et il put lire :

**HARRY POTTER EST A POUDLARD**

**Selon une source proche du collège poudlard, Harry Potter le vainqueur de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et que l'on croyait mort en même temps que ses parents le 31 octobre 1981, a commencé sa scolarité au collège Poudlard. Cependant il est apparu que cet enfant aurait été élevé par des elfes noirs sous le nom d'Estel Alagos. Il serait donc un danger pour lui comme pour les enfants de Poudlard, comment Dumbledore a pu faire une erreur pareil et faire entrer un de ses monstres dans ce collège. Pour que cela ne se reproduise pas, le ministère vient de voter l'anéantissement pure et simple de cette race en s'alliant avec leur ennemis de toujours, les elfes des bois. Notre premier ministre Cornélius Fudge nous a révélé qu'il avait envoyé il y a une semaine une expédition afin de faire des pourparler pour se débarasser de ces êtres. **

Estel se tenait droit en sentant tous les regards sur lui. Légèrement énervé, il leur demanda :

_-_Vous voulez que je m'essaie à la torture sur vous ? Non ? ALORS LACHEZ – MOI ET CONTINUEZ A LIRE CE TORCHON !

Soudain, il y eut un autre arriva de hibou avec une édition spéciale de la gazette des sorciers :

**GUERRE !**

**Nous venons d'être informé que l'expédition en vu d'un accord entre les elfes des bois et les sorciers dans la forêt d'Emeraude vient de se solder par un massacre sans précédent. Comme à leur habitude, les elfes noirs n'ont laissé en vie qu'une personne afin qu'il témoigne des atrocités perpétrés par ces créatures démoniaques. Selon ce témoignage digne de foi, les elfes noirs ont attaqué au petit matin accompagné d'elfes des bois, comme le prouve les différentes flèches qu'a pu rapporter le Professeur Walter Jailapoisse qui peut s'estimer chanceux d'être encore en vie. Comment combattre ces créatures car selon le professeur, les différents sorts jetés par les aurors envoyés avec eux n'ont eu aucun effet sur les elfes. Sont – ils indestructibles ? Que peut – on faire pour éliminer cette menace qui pèse sur nos têtes?**

Estel éclata d'un rire sarcastique. Tout le monde le regarda assez étonné. S'il montrait un visage impassible, à l'intérieur, il avait peur, pas pour lui, mais pour son peuple. Il cracha :

_-_Mais il est vraiment stupide ce ministre. Vous l'avez trouvé où ? Dans une poubelle ? Chez moi un ministre pareil aurait depuis longtemps été donné aux loups – garou. Quand est – ce qu'il comprendra que la guerre entre les elfes est terminé depuis plus de 11 ans. Et que les sorciers n'ont rien à faire dans la forêt d'Emeraude. Est – ce que les elfes viennent au chemin de traverse ? Non. Alors qu'il reste dans son ministère à lécher le cornet de son secrétaire.

Les sorciers d'origine moldu explosèrent de rire devant une expression typiquement moldu et non comprise par les sorciers pure souche. Hermione pouffant de rire lui demanda :

_-_Où as – tu appris cette expression ?

_-_Des humains non – sorciers vivent à Taur Galen et nous apprennent beaucoup de choses très intéressantes. Les royaumes elfiques mettent peut – être du temps, mais nous nous ouvront à la modernité, nous utilisons certaines technologies moldu_s _mis à la sauce elfique si je puis dire.

_-_Je ne le savais pas.

_-_C'est normal, les elfes haïssent les sorciers, pas les moldus.

_-_Oh d'accord.

Après cette petite mise au point, Estel demanda à Ron :

_-_Ron, tu as terminé de lire les deux journals ?

_-_Es, on dit journaux.

_-_Désolé.

_-_C'est pas grave, tiens. Tu vas les envoyer à tes parents. Demanda Hermione.

_-_Oui. Ils doivent être mis au courant et ce le plus vite possible. Ils doivent connaître les tenants et les aboutissants de cette attaque.

_-_Je comprends. Tiens. Dit Ron en lui tendant les 2 journaux.

Estel les accrocha à la patte d'Hedwige et elle partit vers la forêt d'Emeraude à tir d'aile. Quand Elian vit la chouette, il cria de joie, mais quand il lut les nouvelles, ils poussa un rugissement de rage faisant sursauter les elfes noirs qui ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi en colère. Il se leva brusquement et ordonna que la reine soit là. Deux gardes partirent en courant puis revinrent avec une reine assez en colère, elle n'appréciait pas être traitée de la sorte. Quand quand son époux lui fit lire les 2 articles, sa colère devint glaciale, pas un cri de colère, c'était la rage d'un elfe noir vraiment dangereuse. Ils discutèrent rapidement avec leurs conseillers et décidèrent de contacter Dumbledore afin d'avoir une petite discussion avec les 2 membres les plus important du monde sorcier. Ils renvoyèrent Hedwige qui au lieu de se poser devant son maître, se posa devant Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier intrigué prit la lettre et blêmit en lisant le mot. Le tout avait duré moins d'une demi – heure. Le sorcier partit rapidement vers son bureau afin de tout mettre en oeuvre pour cette rencontre historique.

A suivre


	7. chapitre 7

RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Onarluca** : Merci, et voici la suite, bonne lecture.

**Severafan** :Alors oui, il va devenir un elfe mais pas encore. Mais je suis en train de l'écrire. Merci, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. Bonne lecture.

**Kungzoune** : Oh que oui que ça va chauffer mais je ne t'en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture ;)

**Satya** : Et bien voilà la suite tant attendu.

**Nymphadora Tonks** :Merci, et tu vas pouvoir lire la suite de cette fic.

**Cicin** : merci, c'est vrai qu'il a son petit caractère le petit prince, mais ça tu le verras dans le prochain chapitre.

**Eiliss** : Hihihihi ! et il a pas fini d'être chahuté le vieux.

**Leaenna** : N'est ce pas, et c'est surtout le ministre qui va en prendre plein les dents, mais ce n'est pas encore terminé d'écrire, dommage. Et quand à la suite tant attendu, la voilà.

**Alpo** : Une suite ? C'est demandé tellement gentiment que je te l'envoie immédiatement. Bonne lecture.

**Uruviele** : Oui, tu peux les plaindre surtout quand tu apprendras après quel événement Estel a pu voir les Sombrales. Mais je ne vais pas tout te dire, je préfère que tu lises ça dans le chapitre qui vient.

**Lord Sinuae** : Il devient elfe... en fait tu auras cette information dans le chapitre 8 qui n'est pas terminé d'écrire mais oui, j'ai l'intention de suivre la base de l'auteuse originale mais légèrement modifiée . En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. Bonne lecture.

**Pocrom** : Non, je suis désolé, j'ai un emploie du temps chargé, et je ne peux poster que quand je le peux, désolé.

**Lolo** : N'aies aucune crainte, pour le moment, je n'ai aucune intention de l'arrêter. Et même, je t'envoie mon nouveau chapitre.

**Fayagirl** : Oui, ça va être très chaud ET voici la suite pour te prouver que tu as raison.

**Chiffonnette** : Ah ! Bon, je vais faire un gros spoiler, mais il va l'y envoyer, et ils vont le regretter sauf un qui va perdre 50 de son poid ressemblant enfin à un enfant et non plus à un cachalot. C'est le le petit prince est plus un elfe noir qu'un sorcier, et les elfes noirs ne sont pas minipulés, ce sont eux qui manipulent les autres. Tu as tout à fait raison, tu auras tes réponses dans les prochains chapitres.

**Potter-68** : Merci, et ben pour la suite, la voilà.

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

Maintenant que les RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR sont terminés, bonne lecture

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

Chapitre 7

·

·

·

·

·

·

Après le départ de Dumbledore, les préfets amenèrent les emplois du temps, et Estel eut la joie de voir qu'il commençait par les cours de métamorphoses. Il sortit de la grande salle suivit par Ron afin de chercher leurs affaires de cours, puis ils allèrent retrouver la classe. Ils arrivèrent avec quelques minutes de retard, s'étant perdu dans le gigantesque château. Ron ne voyant pas le professeur MacGonagall soupira d'aise et dit à Estel :

_-_Heureusement que la vieille MacGonagall n'est pas là.

_-_Tu te trompe Ron, elle est là.

_-_Quoi !

_-_Elle est là, je sens son fluide magique, puissant, autoritaire et pourtant chaleureux et rassurant. Assies – toi Ron, je te rejoins.

_-_D'accord Es.

Estel se rapprocha du bureau et vit le chat qui le regardait avec sévérité. Estel avec un sourire mutin commença à caresser le chat derrière les oreilles. Le félin ferma les yeux de bien – être, les gestes du jeune garçon étant très doux et très tendre, le plaisir absolu pour un matou. Il se rapprocha du chat et lui dit :

_-_Alors vous êtes animagus professeur MacGonagall ? Moi aussi je vais le devenir. Mais mes parents m'ont demandé de faire attention, car cela pouvait être très dangereux. J'ai presque terminé la connaissance de mon premier animagus, le loup. Ensuite, il faudra que je connaisse parfaitement les animaux que je devrais être, le basilic, le dragon, la panthère noir et le cerf.

Il vit le chat ouvrir de grand yeux stupéfié et par rapport à la position des oreilles, il comprit que le moment de calme venait de se terminer. Il se releva, fit demi – tour et alla s'asseoir près de Ron qui le regardait étonné. Le jeune roux poussa un cri de stupeur quand le professeur reprit forme humaine. La directrice de gryffondor s'approcha d'Estel et lui demanda :

_-_Mr Alagos, vous êtes en train d'apprendre à devenir un animagus multiple !

_-_Oui. Normalement, j'aurais dû l'être depuis longtemps si mon professeur n'était pas attiré par les soubrettes.

Le professeur tenta de retenir un éclat de rire et écouta ce qu'Estel avait à dire :

_-_Le plus long a été de voir mes animagi.

_-_Vous savez que cela est rare d'être animagus multiple.

_-_Et aussi très dangereux, mes parents m'ont prévenu du danger et m'ont raconté les horreurs dû à des erreurs. Ils m'ont bien dit d'attendre avant de faire une quelconque métamorphose parce que je ne contrôle pas assez ma magie.

_-_Vos parents ont tout à fait raison. Que faites – vous pour l'instant ?

_-_J'apprends les caractéristiques de chacun de mes animagi et ensuites les caractéristiques inhérentes à chacune des races. C'est plus de la théorie que de la pratique, mais c'est le plus important, car plus on connait ce que l'on va devenir, plus c'est facile.

Le professeur était très intéressé par cette technique totalement différente de celle qui lui avait permit de devenir animagus. Elle lui demanda :

_-_Vous devez entrer dans des transes pour cela, non ?

_-_En effet professeur.

_-_Mais elles doivent être épuisantes.

_-_Sans une certaine technique, les transes sont en effet épuisantes, mais mon père m'a appris les transes elfiques. Elles permettent de rendre les autres transes reposantes. C'est comme si je dormais.

_-_Ce que vous me dites est extrêmement intéressante Mr Alagos.

Lavande Brown leva la main et demanda :

_-_Professeur, pourquoi l'appelez – vous Alagos ? D'après le journal, c'est Harry Potter.

Estel gronda de mécontantement et la jeune griffondor se recroquevilla sous le regard noir d'Estel. Le jeune garçon expira lentement et répondit de la manière suivante :

_-_Depuis l'âge de 8 ans, je sais que je suis adopté. Avant je m'appelais peut – être Harry Potter, mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Imagine que tu es une enfant adopté et qu'en fait ton véritable nom est Crabbe. Tu préfèrerai Brown ou Crabbe ?

_-_Brown !

_-_Et pourquoi puisque ta véritable famille est Crabbe ?

_-_Mais parce qu'ils m'ont élévé, c'est ma famille ! S'insurgea Lavande.

_-_Tu vois, tu viens de répondre à ta propre question. Les elfes sont ma famille et quand viendra pour moi le temps du choix, je deviendrais totalement elfe.

_-_Ohhhh ! S'étonnèrent tous les autres élèves.

_­-_C'est très intéressant comme résonnement Mr Alagos. Bien revenons à notre cours. Vous allez métamorphoser une allumette en aiguille.

Elle leur expliqua la démarche à suivre puis leur dit au bout de 20 mn de discours :

_-_Allez – y !

Elle tourna la tête et commença à marcher dans les rangs pour voir les résultats de ses élèves, quand Estel lui demanda :

_-_Professeur ?

_-_Oui, Mr Alagos ? Vous n'y arrivez pas ,

Tous se moquèrent plus ou moins méchamment mais ils se turent tous quand il répondit :

_-_Non, j'ai terminé. Ce serait pour savoir si je pouvais me mettre en transe.

Le professeur s'approcha d'Estel et s'extasia sur le chef d'oeuvre qu'il avait fait. C'était une aiguille en or et platine avec une pointe terriblement aigüe. Elle le félicita chaudement montrant à tous les élèves ce qu'il avait fait. Hermione le regardait avec jalousie tandis que Ron félicitait son ami. Estel lui s'en moquait un peu et ne désirait que se plonger dans sa transe afin de discuter avec son prochain animagus. Le professeur accepta et ordonna aux autres de continuer leur métamorphose. Estel rangea ses affaires se plaça dans un coin assis en tailleur et se plongea dans une transe. Le professeur vit éberluer un dôme noir et vert zébré d'argent entourer le jeune garçon. Tous les étudiants étaient estomaqués, ils n'avaient jamais vu ça. Au bout de 10 mn, la sonnerie retenti et le professeur appela le directeur.

Dans sa transe, tous les sentiments agressifs d'Estel disparurent comme éparpillés par un vent capricieux de printemps. Il se retrouva face au basilic qui bien que beaucoup plus froid que le loup, était beaucoup plus bavard, une vrai pie. Estel apprit avec stupéfaction que cet animagus n'était pas vraiment à lui, mais appartenait à celui qui avait tué ses parents et son frère, Voldemort. Au bout de 2 h 30 de transe, il apprit tout ce qu'il y avait à apprendre sur son basilic et aussi sur la race des basilics. Son basilic lui dit :

_-J'aurais bien voulu discuter plus longtemps avec toi, mais la réalité t'appelle._

_-Mais on pourra discuter plus tard._

_-Oui, tu as raison. Bon maintenant, réveilles – toi._

Il ouvrit péniblement un oeil et vit tous les professeurs le regarder avec intérêt. Il cligna des yeux, bailla, s'étira de tout son long puis d'un bond, fut debout et prêt à écouter les professeurs.

_-_C'est la première fois que je vois un dôme comme le votre Mr Alagos.

_-_Mes parents m'ont dit que c'était pour me protéger, car je suis sans défense quand j'entre en transe, n'importe qui pourrait me tuer sans cette protection.

_-_Bien, très intéressant. Voilà, as – tu envoyé la gazette des sorciers à tes parents ?

_-_Oui !

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Pour les protéger et protéger mon royaume. Vous ne connaissez pas les elfes qu'ils soient des bois ou noir. Vous ne savez rien d'eux à part de vieilles histoires de grands mères qui sont complètement fausse. Oui, les elfes noirs sont cruels et sadiques. Mais c'est leur nature, comme la nature de Fudge est d'être idiot.

Certains professeurs pouffèrent de rire totalement d'accord avec le jeune garçon.

_-_Vous devez savoir une chose, la guerre entre les elfes noirs et les elfes des bois est terminée depuis le mariage de mes parents. Ma mère est la reine des elfes noirs et mon père le roi des elfes des bois. Ils s'entraident maintenant, la tension est encore vive, mais ils font tous énormément d'effort pour qu'il n'y ai pas d'autre conflit entre eux. Et voilà que des sorciers arrivent en voulant réveiller cette haine. Les elfes noirs ont été mis à la frontière car ils peuvent exercer leur art sur le premier sorcier venu, ils n'ont aucun scrupule à tuer un enfant.

_-_Mais c'est atroce ! S'exclama le professeur Chourave horrifiée

_-_Mais c'est leur nature. Pouvez – vous demander aux mandragores d'arrêter de hurler quand on les déracine ?

_-_Non !

_-_C'est la même chose avec les elfes noirs. Ils sont faire pour cela c'est tout. Mais jamais, jamais ils n'ont été du côté de Voldemort. Ils sont trop fiers. Vous ne pensez quand même pas qui allaient régresser pour se mettre à son niveau. De plus il a fait l'erreur de faire assassiner le fils de mes parents. La haine des elfes noirs s'est portée sur les mangemorts. Si jamais ils en croisent un seul, ils le traqueraient même au – dela des limites de la forêt d'Emeraude afin de le tuer lui et sa famille. Et sa mort serait atroce.

Les professeurs étaient horrifiés. Ils avaient entendu parlé d'une famille de sang pure qui avait été du côté de Voldemort. Quand les amis étaient entrés dans la maison, il y avait du sang dans toute la maison, sur tous les murs et les plafonds.

_-_Oh par Merlin. Ils ont massacré la famille White ?

_-_Oui, j'avais 5 ans. Carnion voulait me montrer comment traiter un mangemort. J'ai fait des cauchemards pendant des nuits et puis un jour j'en ai plus fait, car ce n'était que justice. Ils avaient tué le fils du roi, ils devaient payer pour cela. C'est ce que ma mère m'a fait comprendre. Ils ont tué mon frère, ils devaient le payer. Mais grace à cela, j'ai enfin pu voir les sombrales.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et s'exclama :

_-_Mais quelle heure est – il ? J'ai un cours de potion et je ne voudrais pas le rater.

_-_Il commence dans une heure. Dit le professeur Rogue d'un ton froid.

_-_Merci professeur. Je vais vous laisser, vous devez avoir beaucoup de travail et je ne voudrais pas vous importuner plus.

Il salua ses professeurs, prit ses affaires, mais s'arrêta net en sentant quelque chose de bizarre qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant, une présence malsaine. Il se retourna et observa avec attention les professeurs recherchant ce détail, mais il disparut vite. Estel fronça des sourcils puis partit. Mais s'arrêta en sentant une autre sensation. Il partit en courant, ouvrit la porte et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère en criant :

_-NANA !_

Aelita montra aux professeurs la tendresse qu'elle ressentait envers son fils.

_-Nana, que fais – tu ici ?_

_-J'ai rendez – vous avec le ministre._

_-Où ?_

_-Au ministère pourquoi ?_

Le cerveau d'Estel fonctionnait à tout allure, il comprit que les sorciers avaient l'intention de capturer voir tuer ses parents. Il était peut – être jeune, mais il n'en était pas moins intelligent et débrouillard. Il répondit à sa mère :

_-D'après le peu que j'ai appris, Fudge est un idiot doublé d'un lâche. C'est un incapable. C'est un piège. Demande – lui de venir à Poudlard. Tu es seule ?_

_-Non, ton père est venu avec moi. Mais je crois l'avoir perdu. Tu pourrais m'aider à le retrouver ?_

_-D'accord nana, mais je préfèrerai envoyer Hedwige pour ramener des gardes et dire à Fudge que le rendez – vous sera reporté à Poudlard. Entouré d'élèves, il n'osera rien faire contre vous._

Une voix grave résonna dans le couloir:

_-Tu vois meleth nin, j'avais raison, notre fils fera un excellent roi_

_-Oui Elian. Tu as bien raison. Vas – y mon soleil, envoies Hedwige._

_-Hedwige !_

La chouette arriva et repartit avec 2 messages, l'un pour le chef de la garde, Amaran qui envoya immédiatement une dizaine de garde et l'autre au ministre qui piqua la pire des beuglantes. Quand les elfes arrivèrent monté sur des sombrales, les élèves s'enfuirent terrorisés. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant leurs souverains, les saluèrent et se mirent à les protéger de leur corps. Au ministère, Fudge ne décolérait pas, pourtant son plan était parfait et les elfes complètement arriérés seraient tombés dans son piège. Ne pouvant pas faire machine arrière, il décida d'aller à Poudlard accompagné de 2 aurors et d'un détraqueur.

Quand il arriva à Poudlard, personne ne l'attendait. D'une humeur de chien, il dut traverser tout Poudlard et se retrouva devant la gargouille qui gardait la porte du bureau directorial ouverte. Arrivé en haut, il eut le choc de voir que Dumbledore était en train de papoter joyeusement avec Elian tandis qu'Aelita discutait animagus avec le professeur MacGonagall, le tout en présence d'une dizaine d'elfes armés jusqu'aux dents. Fudge n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement en présence des elfes noirs. Quand les elfes noirs virent le détraqueur, ils l'éliminèrent devant les aurors horrifiés. Légèrement tremblant, Fudge vit qu'Estel n'était pas là, mais à son cours de potion.

Rogue le regardait droit dans les yeux et dit :

­_-_Alors voici notre nouvelle célébrité Mr Potter qu'obtient – on quand on ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'Armoise ?

Estel ne répondit rien, se contentant de fusiller le professeur de ses prunelles vertes.

_-_Monsieur Potter!

_-_MONSIEUR POTTER !

_-_C'est vraiment étrange que quelqu'un qui ne sache ni lire ni écrire puisse devenir professeur. La réputation de cet établissement va en souffrir. Quoique peut – être à force de baigner dans la masse graisseuse de vos cheveux votre cerveau a déserté.

_-_Comment osez – vous ? Siffla le professeur Rogue furieux.

_-_C'est très simple, avec ma bouche. Je peux faire des choses fascinantes avec elle, comme dire que vous avez tout d'une vieille chauve – souris sénile et graisseuse.

Ron pouffait de rire de même que tous les autres gryffondor et serpentard, à part Hermione qui le regardait horrifiée.

_-_15 points en moins pour gryffondor !

_-_Vous savez compter, c'est bien. Peut – être qu'avant de mourir vous saurez lire.

_-_MONSIEUR POTTER !

Tous les élèves regardaient effaré la lutte entre ces deux personnalités aussi bornées l'une que l'autre. Estel avec un demi – sourire lança :

_-_Est mort ! C'est bête. Je ne le connaissais pas vous savez ? Il a été tué par ce trou du cul de Voldemort.

_-_HIIIIIIIIII ! Hurlèrent certaines filles à l'annonce du nom tant craint.

_-_Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous avez vu une souris ? Demanda Estel goguenard.

Rogue était noir de rage, pointa la porte d'un doigt tremblant et tonna :

_-_POTTER DEHORS !

Mais Estel n'obéit pas. Rogue s'approcha pour le jeter dehors, mais Estel lui attrapa le bras et le propulsa à travers la pièce. Le professeur s'écrasa contre le sol, l'embrassant langoureusement. Il se releva difficilement et fit face à un prince presque elfique fou de rage :

_-_Je me nomme ESTEL Alagos, prince des royaumes unis de Mornûr et de Taur Galen ! Je... ne... m'appelle... pas HARRY POTTER! EST – CE – SUFFISAMENT CLAIR ? Hurla-t-il faisant trembler les élèves.

Il était de nouveau entouré par cette aura noir, verte et argent qui terrifia Rogue suffoqué par la puissance de son élève. Ne voulant pas perdre la partie, il plongea dans les souvenirs d'Estel, mais ne vit rien à part un désert cependant, il sentit une puissance dévastatrice lui foncer droit dessus comme des centaines de géant jouant au rugby. Il se retira vivement et détourna le regard, perdant tout droit sur le jeune garçon qui était acclamé par 2 elfes noirs derrière lui. Les elfes s'agenouillèrent devant lui, lui prouvant leur soumission pour la première fois. L'un des deux dit en anglais pour que tous comprennent :

_-_Mon prince, vos parents vous demandent.

_-_C'est cet incapable de Fudge qui fait des siennes ?

_-_Oui mon prince.

_-C'est un abruti. S'il représente les sorciers, je n'imagine même pas l'intelligence des sorciers. Allons – y !_

Il claqua des doigts et ses affaires se préparèrent toutes seules et le suivirent comme si elles étaient portés par quelqu'un. Les 3 elfes marchaient avec grâce et dignité, puis les elfes noirs dirent :

_-Vous lui avez cloué le bec._

_-Les sorciers sont stupides et j'ai honte d'en être un. Vivement que l'heure du choix vienne, car je ne veux pas rester humain._

_-Vraiment mon prince ?_

_-Oui Elion. Vous m'avez accueillit comme l'un des votres, vous m'avez aimé pour moi, mon véritable nom, vous vous en moquez alors que ces crétins de sorciers se pâment pour mon ancien nom. Tsssss ! Mais j'ai voulu ça, alors je ne vais pas me plaindre. Et puis j'apprendrais peut – être des choses interessantes._

_-Oui ,mon prince._

_-Elion ?_

_-Oui mon prince ?_

_-Arrête de m'appeler mon prince._

_-Oui, mon prince._

_-Grrrrrrrrrrrr !_

_-D'accord Estel._ S'esclaffa Elion accompagné par les 2 autres.

A suivre.


	8. Chapter 8

RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Lord Sinuae : **Ton attente est enfin récompensée, voici la suite tant attendu avec la rencontre Fudge, souverain des 2 royaumes. Bonne lecture.

**Kungzoune :** L'état dans lequel Estel va mettre Fudge n'arrivera pas avant le chapitre 13, mais là, il va comprendre sa douleur. Il ne faut pas emmerder un futur elfe noir qui n'apprécie pas beaucoup les abrutis dans son genre

**Onarluca :** Merci, la suite, la voilà.

**Cicin :** Merci, j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.

**Nymphadora Tonks :** Et bien pour la suite, la voilà de même que la rencontre Estel-Fudge.

**Underphoenix:** Et bien la voici.

**Uruviele :** Bon je vais faire un spoiler, mais non, il ne va pas insulter Rogue, et va même se le mettre dans la poche. Mais cela sera dans d'autre chapitre. Et quant à la suite, elle arrive.

**Lolo : **Je t'envoie la suite et pour la rencontre Estel – Fudge, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Maugrei :** Merci, ce que tu dis me fais vraiment plaisir. Et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les chapitre précédent.

**Kandarisar : **Merci, merci. Pour la rencotre avec le crapeau je ne l'ai pas encore écrite et je ne sais même pas si je vais l'écrire. Pour l'instant je n'ai écrit que le début de la deuxième année. Mais on en ait pas ecore là. Alors je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire, bonne lecture.

**Egwene Al' Vere : **Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, et pour la suite, je la publie dés que j'ai terminé de répodre au review.

**Satya : **Non, il a reçu une bonne leçon et il va pas être aussi con que Fudge. Bon j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire autant que les précédents.

Maintenant que les RAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR sont terminées, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Autre destinée chapitre 8

Tous les 3 allèrent devant la gargouille qui était resté ouverte. Estel et les 2 gardes entrèrent pour voir Dumbledore furieux menacer un Fudge assez énervé tandis que les 2 souverains des 2 royaumes observaient avec intérêt le bureau. Le jeune garçon demanda :

_-Ada, nana. Je suis là, que se passe – t – il ?_

_-Mon fils, tu pourrais dire à cet abruti fini que nous ne lui voulons rien de mal et qu'il arrête d'envoyer des sorciers se faire tuer dans notre royaume._ Gronda Elian légèrement agacé.

_-Mais bien sûr ada. _

Estel se tourna vers Fudge et lui dit :

_-_Alors, soit vous arrêtez d'envoyer des aurors se faire massacrer, soit je dévoile à la communauté sorcière toutes les malversations que vous avez faites.

Fudge blêmit et recula précipitamment. Dumbledore pouffa de rire devant la ruse du jeune garçon. Le premier ministre était furieux, mais il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre sa place et dut donc abandonner la lutte.

_-_Soit. Mais vous le regretterez jeune homme.

Il allait pour partir, mais Elion fou de rage qu'un pitoyable humain ose menacer son prince, mit sa lame sous le cou de Fudge qui commençait à faire dans sa robe de sorcier ridicule. Aelita dit à Fudge :

_-_Vous voyez, mon peuple adore mon fils et le menacer était bien la seule chose à ne jamais faire en présence de l'un d'entre nous. Mais je me sens magnanime aujourd'hui, alors veuillez quitter ces lieux avant de le payer très cher.

Quand Fudge fut partit en laissant une tache humide sur le sol, Aelita se tourna vers son fils et lui demanda :

_-Alors c'était comment tes premiers jours ?_

_-Très énervant. Les sorciers ne comprennent pas qu'Harry Potter est mort et qu'il n'y a en face d'eux qu'Estel Alagos._

Aelita fronça des sourcils en regardant Dumbledore qui blémissait.

_-Mais avec les profs ça c'est calmé, sauf avec le prof de potion. Je l'ai un peu bousculé pour lui faire comprendre les choses et..._

_-_ALBUS ! Ce Potter est une plaie. Coupa le professeur Rogue qui entra dans le bureau comme une furie.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce geste brusque dénuda la marque des ténèbres. En une seconde, il dut faire face à 13 elfes armés jusqu'aux dents qui se faisaient déjà une joie de l'étriper. Le professeur tenta de fuir, mais la porte était désormais scellée de même que son destin funeste. Dumbledore comprenant ce qu'il allait se passer s'écria :

_-_NON ! Il s'est mis de notre côté avant la chute de Voldemort comme espion.

Aelita se tourna vers le professeur et lui demanda :

_-_Hein ? Il a espionné Voldemort ?

_-_Oui.

_-_Mouais, bon. On va lui laisser une seconde chance. Mais pour qu'il n'oublie pas que Harry Potter est mort, on va lui laisser un message. _Elion !_

L'elfe noir sortit une lame de 40 cm de long et l'enfonça doucement dans la poitrine du professeur qui était fermement retenu par d'autres elfes. La lame s'enfonçait comme dans du beurre dans la cage thoracique du professeur pour enfin creuver le poumon droit de Rogue. Le professeur ne laissait pas une seule plainte sortir de sa gorge, mais d'après les tremblements de son corps, la douleur était plus qu'atroce. Elion fronça des sourcils devant le manque de réaction du professeur et fit tourner la lame dans son corps. Là Rogue ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur. Elion ravi retira lentement la lame en une ultime souffrance et regarda avec un air de jouissance absolu le professeur s'effondrer à ses pieds. Tout avait été fait devant le regard torve d'Estel et celui horrifié de Dumbledore. Aelita avec un grand sourire dit aux 2 professeurs :

_-_Bon, maintenant, je vais vous laisser ensemble. J'ai à discuter avec mon fils.

Tous les elfes quittèrent le bureau laissant le maître des potions se vider de son sang sur le sol. Fumseck réagit rapidement et pleura sur la poitrine du professeur. Sous l'effet des larmes grises, la plaie se cicatrisa immédiatement sauvant ainsi le maître des potions d'une mort certaine. Rogue se releva et Dumbledore encore choqué lui dit :

_-_Severus, Harry Potter est mort, cela ne fait plus aucun doute maintenant. Vous devez oublier vos vieilles rancunes. Cet enfant se nomme Estel Alagos, tout simplement, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à le ramener du côté des sorciers.

_-_Mais il est né Potter. Il...

_-_Severus ! Tenez, lisez. Demanda Dumbledore en lui tendant un gros livre.

Le maître des potions souleva un sourcil interrogateur, et lut le passage montré par le vieux professeur.

**_-_Les elfes noirs. Bien que rarement observé, les elfes noirs ne sont pas moins connus des sorciers. C'est une race très ancienne, ennemie des elfes des bois. De tous les elfes noirs, la plus connue et la plus redoutée est Aelita la Ténébreuse. Puissante, elle est la reine de son royaume souterrain Mornûr. Elle est connu pour sa cruauté et sa malveillance. Elle a détruit le royaume de Gorthorag et clouer vivant le souverain de ce royaume tandis que son armée massacrait sa femme et sa fille. Elle est aussi connu pour avoir détruit et brûler Camelot et c'est elle - aussi qui a tué Merlin. Nul sorcier ne peut vaincre cette créature maléfique. Son pouvoir est sans limite et son coeur de glace. Elle n'a véritablement qu'un seul ennemi, Elian Calengalenass roi des elfes des bois. Nous ne savons rien de ce roi à part qu'il est le pire ennemi d'Aelita.**

_-_Vous comprenez maintenant, Severus. Estel représente le lien entre les elfes noirs et les elfes des bois.

_-_Mais c'est un sorcier.

_-_Il ne l'est presque plus. Si ses parents ont accepté qu'il aille à Poudlard, c'est qu'ils veulent qu'ils fassent son choix entre rester un sorcier et devenir un elfe. Nous devons lui montrer les aspects les plus positifs du monde sorcier afin qu'il reste avec et qu'il accomplisse son destin.

_-_Bien. Gronda le professeur Rogue assez en colère. Mais il m'a insulté en ne répondant pas.

_-_Il ne répondra jamais sous le nom de Harry Potter. Bon, nous devrions aller manger.

_-_D'accord.

Ils allèrent tous les 2 déjeuner et virent avec stupéfaction les souverains à la table des gryffondors papoter joyeusement avec les rouges et ors. Hermione posait des tas de questions à Elian qui y répondait étant d'une patience d'ange. Ron lui discutait avec beaucoup d'entraint avec Aelita. Les 2 souverains apprenaient beaucoup sur les sorciers de même que les sorciers apprenaient autant sur les elfes.

_-_Et vous savez, Es il a projeté le prof à travers toute la pièce quand il lui a ordonné de partir en l'appelant Potter. Es en a vraiment eu assez et lui a cloué le bec. Il est vraiment super. Mais en même temps, il est un peu effrayant.

_-_C'est vrai ! Ah! Je suis vraiment fière de mon fils. Il a mon caractère mêlé à celui de son père. S'esclaffa Aelita.

Ron regarda avec curiosité le pâté que mangeait la reine, puis prenant sa respiration lui demanda :

_-_Je peux goûter et je vous fait goûter mon repas ? En lui montrant son hachis parmentier.

_-_Hmmmmmm ! D'accord !

Aelita lui donna un morceau de pâté, Ron lui donna un morceau de hachis, puis tous les deux goutèrent aux plats et...

_-_BEURK!

Ils se regardèrent étonnés et explosèrent de rire. Aelita appréciait le jeune garçon, il avait aidé Estel à s'adapter dans ce nouveau monde. Enfin quand ils arrivèrent au dessert, Elian avait réussit à répondre à toutes les questions d'Hermione. La jeune fille était ébahi par tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur Estel et le royaume de Taur Galen. Estel et ses parents discutèrent en elfique pour la plus grande joie de Ron qui adorait cette langue et pour le plus grand énervement d'Hermione qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Quand le repas fut terminé, Elian et Aelita embrassèrent leur fils, puis transplanèrent dans leur royaume. Dumbledore comprit enfin comment ils avaient pu arriver dans son bureau alors que la porte était fermée. Il ne restait des elfes qu'une dizaine de plumes noires et blanches. Estel les ramassa avec tendresse et les mit dans sa poche. Ron se tourna vers lui et lui demanda :

_-_Es, je me demande vraiment comment tu fais pour manger ça.

_-_C'est l'habitude Ron. J'adore ça comme toi tu adores les chocogrenouilles.

_-_Je sais.

_-_Bon. Y faudrait qu'on aille en cours de vol. Mme Bibine ne va pas nous attendre et je commence à en avoir marre d'entendre Hermione me donner des conseils alors qu'elle ne sait même pas voler.

_-_Oui.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent en cours sans voir Hermoine qui grimaçait de rage. Elle aimait de moins en moins Estel, il avait du charisme, était beau et riche et surtout il était aussi inteligent qu'elle. Elle se força à se lever et les suivit pour son premier cours de vol. Tous se retouvèrent dans une cour afin de prendre leur premier cours de vol sur balais magique. Estel regardait avec beaucoup d'attention le balais à ses pieds. Le professeur leur dit :

_-_Bonjours les enfants.

_-_Bonjours madame Bibine.

_-_Bien les enfants, vous allez vous mettre à côté de votre balais... Allez, allez !

Tous se mirent à côté de leur balais plus ou moins rapidement, puis attendirent le reste des ordres.

_-_Bien, maintenant, vous allez tendre votre main au dessus de votre balais et dire : Debout.

Estel regarda étonné son professeur, puis le balais. Ensuite, il tendit le bras au dessus de son balais et s'exclama :

_-_Debout.

Le balais se rua dans sa main comme s'il était excité à l'idée de voler avec lui. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Encore un truc qu'il ferait mieux qu'elle. Ron eut un peu plus de mal et quant à Hermione, le sien ne voulait même pas bouger. Au bout de 20 mn pour les plus nuls, ils eurent tous leur balais entre leur main et l'enfourchèrent. Estel comme tous les autres attendirent la suite des instructions, quand Neville trop nerveux s'envola et partit en trombe. Le petit garçon hurlait à tue – tête, complètement terrifié comme Elwen sur le pégase d'Amaran. Estel se rappela ce jour où il avait grimpé sur le sombral de sa mère et avait foncé pour l'aider à redescendre. Ses parents lui avaient fait un sermont monstrueux encore tremblant de peur, puis ils l'avaient félicité pour avoir sauvé la vie de la jeune elfe. De nouveau dans ce même état d'esprit, il soupira lourdement, donna un grand coup de pied sur le sol et s'envola afin de sauver le jeune garçon. Il frôla la fenêtre du bureau du professeur MacGonagall, puis dans un magnifique piqué, il se mit à la hauteur de Neville, le prit sur son balais et put attérir devant les deux professeurs médusés après un rase – motte à 10 cm du sol. Madame Bibine et le professeur MacGonagall le regardèrent les yeux pleins d'étoiles, surtout le professeur de métamorphose qui s'exclama :

_-_Monsieur Alagos, je n'ai jamais vu cela, veuillez me suivre.

Estel rendit le balais au professeur de vol, laissa Neville qui tremblotait de terreur, puis suivit le professeur de métamorphose qui allait assez vite. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte où s'effectuait le cours de défense contre les forces du mal et Estel recula brutalement sentant de nouveau cette sensation bizarre et cette présence malsaine. Mais le professeur MacGonagall n'y fit pas attention et demanda au professeur Quirrel, Dubois.

« Du bois ? » Estel gronda, si elle tentait de le toucher, elle regretterait d'être venu au monde. Mais au lieu de cela un élève de 5ème année arriva et le professeur MacGonagall fit les présentations.

_-_Monsieur Alagos, je vous présente Olivier Dubois. Dubois, je vous ai trouvé un attrapeur.

La physionomie d'Olivier passa de l'étonnement à la joie la plus extrême. Mais Estel ne connaissait pas du tout ce qu'était le quidditch et posa la seule question qu'il ne fallait pas poser :

_-_C'est quoi un attrapeur ?

_-_TU NE SAIS PAS CE QU'EST UN ATTRAPEUR ?

_-_Ben, non ! Sinon, je ne te poserais pas la question. Répondit Estel au tac au tac devant le professeur MacGonagall qui lui fit un grand sourire.

_-_Un attrapeur est un joueur de quidditch. Mais je t'expliquerai tout, tout à l'heure.

_-_D'accord.

Olivier les salua tout excité et rentra dans la salle de DCFM. Estel salua le professeur de métamorphose.

_-_Au revoir professeur, j'ai encore cours de vol. Et je trouve que le balais, c'est amusant. Pas autant que voler sur une licorne, mais c'est amusant.

_-_Voyons monsieur Alagos, les licornes ne volent pas.

_-_Vous voulez la preuve du contraire professeur ?

_-_Oui.

_-_D'accord, mais il me faudrait un mot d'excuse.

_-_Bien sur.

_-_Alors suivez-moi professeur !

Estel emmena le professeur près du lac et appela :

_-_HEDWIGE.

La chouette arriva rapidement et se posa sur l'épaule d'Estel, mais le jeune garçon lui dit :

_-_Non ma belle. Pose – toi sur le sol.

La chouette se posa devant lui, et Estel recula en lui disant :

_-Hedwige, transforme – toi !_

La chouette ravie se transforma sous les yeux du professeur en une magnifique licorne aux ailes duveteuses et très douce. Le professeur caressa doucement les naseaux soyeux de la licorne et dit :

_-_Vous venez de me faire une immense preuve de confiance. N'est – ce pas ?

_-_Je sais que vous ne trahirez pas cette confiance, sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité.

_-_Je serai digne de votre confiance, monsieur Alagos. Promis le professeur de métamorphose.

_-_Je le sais, votre magie parle pour vous. Je fais plus confiance en vous qu'en Dumbledore car il a une partie de la magie qui parle contre lui.

_-_Mais...

_-_Il est peut – être du côté du bien, mais il a quelque chose de bizarre en lui. C'est sa magie qui me le dit.

_-_Et la magie ne trompe jamais. Murmura le professeur de métamorphose.

_-_Oui. _Hedwige, retransforme toi._

La licorne redevint une chouette et repartit vers la volière en passant au – dessus de la forêt interdite. Estel regarda la forêt et murmura pour les seules oreilles du professeur MacGonagall :

_-_J'ai hâte d'être animagus afin de visiter la forêt interdite.

_-_Oui, mais pas avant longtemps Monsieur Alagos. Pas avant longtemps.

_-_Oui. Soupira le jeune elfe. Bon reprenons le courage mytique des gryffondors et jetons – nous dans la cage aux fauves.

MacGonagall éclata de rire, lui donna son mot d'excuse, puis le jeune garçon alla vers la salle d'enchantement avec plus de 10 mn de retard. Quand il entra dans la classe, le professeur Flitwick lui demanda :

_-_Que vous voulait Mme MacGonagall, monsieur Alagos ?

_-_M'intégrer dans l'équipe de quidditch comme attrapeur.

_-_Déjà !

_-_Oui.

_-_C'est très bien. Bon, allez vous asseoir Monsieur Alagos.

_-_Bien professeur.

Estel alla s'asseoir près de Ron et écouta avec beaucoup d'attention les instructions du professeur Flitwick. Le tout petit professeur d'enchantement leur fit apprendre le sort le plus simple :

_-_Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre le sort lumos afin de vous prémunir de l'obscurité. Avez – vous tous votre baguette ?

Hermione leva la main et cafarda :

_-_Alagos n'en a pas, professeur.

_-_Parce que je n'en ai pas besoin pauvre petite idiote. Cracha Estel qui commençait vraiment à en avoir marre d'Hermione.

La jeune fille se mura dans un silence outré tandis qu'Estel soupirait de bien – être. Enfin il ne l'entendait plus. Ron pouffa de rire en voyant l'air extasié d'Estel. Le professeur Flitwick regarda un instant les 2 gryffondors, puis reprit son cours.

_-_Alors vous sortez vos baguettes, surtout en disant le sort **lumos**, vous devez vouloir avoir de la lumière. Allez – y.

Dans tous les sens des lumos résonnaient et bien peu réussissait le sort. Estel ferma un instant les yeux, visualisa son index avec précision et voulu avoir une lumière puissante. Il rouvrit les yeux et dans sa tête pensa : **lumos**. Le résultat fut une lumière tellement puissante qu'elle réussit à légèrement indisposer une petite mouche qui s'était endormit sur son index. Il regarda vers Hermione et vit la jeune fille montrer sa baguette illuminée, mais Flitwick était plus impressionné par Estel qui avait presque réussit sans baguette. Estel se concentra plus et poussa toute sa magie à avoir de la lumière, une lumière plus puissante que celle du soleil, il se força même à imaginer l'intensité lumineuse. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, son regard brillait de détermination et il murmura :

**-Lumos.**

La lumière fut un peu plus forte mais guère plus que celle d'une lampe de poche déchargée. Il se concentra à nouveau et hurla :

**-LUMOS !**

Là, il y eut une explosion de lumière tellement puissante, que toute la classe fut complètement éblouie. Estel était ravi, il avait réussi. Au bout de la troisième fois, mais il avait réussi. Il fut félicité par Flitwick qui lui demanda de le refaire mais sans parler. Estel se força à le refaire, durant tout le cours, il concentra sa magie au maximum, mais pour peu de résultat. A la fin du cours, il était complètement épuisé. Il sortit en titubant de la classe, grimpa dans son dortoir, fit sa toilette et s'effondra sur son lit. Il n'eut que le temps de se jeter dans une transe elfique avant de sombrer. Quand Ron arriva, il vit Estel qui dormait profondément, la barrière le protégeant toujours avec autant d'intensité et d'efficacité. Il se réveilla le lendemain un peu reposé, mais ce n'était pas encore la grande forme. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait sa magie aussi souvent et autant. Il dévora 5 lembas, et 2 potions afin de remettre en place la magie, puis alla dans ses autres cours. Dont Histoire de la Magie. Il écouta quelques secondes, puis s'endormit profondément terminant complètement sa nuit. Il se réveilla quand Ron le secoua.

_-_Ron, qu'est – ce qui se passe ?

_-_Le cours est terminé, tu as fait que de dormir.

_-_J'étais fatigué.

_-_Ben alors prends ta baguette.

_-_Je n'en ai pas, aucune ne m'allait, et puis c'est simplement un manque d'entraînement, mais n'aies crainte, je vais m'entraîner jours et nuits et j'arriverai à votre niveau.

Ils allèrent en cours de botanique et le jeune elfe se mit à cajoler une plante carnivore qui frottait doucement ses fleurs contre sa joue. Le professeur Chourave fut très impressionnée et donna 10 points à gryffondor. Hermione était de plus en plus furieuse, de plus en plus jalouse de la puissance et l'intelligence du jeune futur elfe. Cela devenait une véritable guerre entre les 2 jeunes gens pour le plus grand amusement des autres classes. C'était à celui qui donnait le plus vite les meilleurs réponses, le score des gryffondors montaient à toute allure, à la fin du cours, la maison des lions avait gagné 100 points. Ron était amusé du combat entre les 2 personnalités si différentes et pourtant si fortes.

En 2 mois, l'amitié entre Ron et Estel s'était approfondie, car ils avaient le même ennemi Draco qui ne comprenait rien et continuait à énerver Estel. Heureusement pour lui, Estel n'était pas en grande forme, car il poussait tous les jours sa magie à se dépasser et cela l'affaiblissait énormément. Il aurait bien voulu démolir Draco, mais pas pour le moment. Il préférait s'entraîner à sa magie avant de régler ses comptes avec le serpentard. Si son amitié avec Ron avait grandis, la jalousie d'Hermione, elle, s'était décuplée car il était premier de la classe devant elle tandis que Ron était 3ème grâce à toute l'aide du jeune elfe. Ron était fier de lui, car il avait de moins en moins besoin de l'aide de son ami. Il recevait les compliments de tous les professeurs, sauf celui de potion, mais il était quand même de plus en plus fort, pour la plus grande rage d'Hermione qui ne voulait vraiment pas se retrouver troisième. Les professeurs étaient très étonnés cela faisaient longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu une guerre entre les membres de gryffondors, en fait, depuis James Potter et Lily Evans. Le professeur Macgonagall était vraiment contente, les gryffondors avaient déjà 100 points d'avance sur les serpentards pour le plus grand écoeurement de Rogue. Dans son entraînement animagus, Estel venait de terminer l'apprentissage de toutes les caractèristiques de ses animagus loups, basilic, dragon et cerf et terminait celle de la panthère, mais ses transes le fatiguaient encore plus, la panthère lui dit le dernier soir de sa discussion :

_-Bon, tu sais tout de moi. Cependant, avant d'apprendre ce que tu dois savoir sur nos races respectives, tu ne vas faire que des transes elfiques afin de te reposer et de reposer ta magie. Tu es faible, très faible._

_-D'accord. Et bien au revoir alors._

Estel s'enfonça dans une profonde transe afin de se reposer. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, les profondes cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux émeraudes s'étaient un peu estompées. Ron lui fit un sourire et lui dit :

_-_Hé bien, ça a l'air d'aller mieux.

_-_Oui. Je me suis bien reposé. Ça m'a fait un bien fou. Quand j'irai mieux, on fera un sort à Malefoy.

_-_Bonne idée. Bon allons en cours, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je dirai cela et que surtout j'aimerai ça. S'étonna Ron en ouvrant de grand yeux.

Les professeurs voyaient en Estel le digne successeur de James Potter et le professeur MacGonagall tremblait en imaginant ce que ferait Estel quand il deviendrait un animagus. Estel adorait étudier, surtout la potion, car le professeur Rogue et lui se livraient à une joute orale qui les amusaient tous les deux. Les autres professeurs étaient ravi de voir que le terrible professeur de potion s'humanisait au contact du jeune elfe. Le seul cours qu'il n'appréciait pas était celui de DCFM, car d'un le prof était nul et de deux, il sentait sur le professeur une sensation malfaisante qui le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Le professeur Quirrel lui ne s'approchait pas d'Estel, car lui sentait que le jeune garçon le haissait, il avait appris le sort de Severus Rogue à leur premier cours et le professeur de DCFM ne voulait pas être la victime de la haine du jeune garçon.

A suivre


	9. Chapter 9

RAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Nymphadora Tonks** : Merci beaucoup pour ce compliment et j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que les précédents chapitres.

**Underphoenix** : merci, merci beaucoup. Vooilà la suite tant attendu. Bonne lecture.

**Hisoka** : Je te le confirme, se ne sera pas un Estel/Granger, parce que je hais cette salope d'Hermione qui regarde tout le monde de haut et elle se croit la meilleure, alors je peux te dire qu'elle va déguster. ;) Et le trio de gryffondor ne se formera jamais. Mais ça tu verras dans les autres chapitres. Bonne lecture.

**Cicin** : Merci, merci, merci et quand à la suite, elle arrive de suite.

**Onarluca** : je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'aie plus et j'espère que le prochain chapitre qui arrive te plaise autant. Bonne lecture.

**Kaena Black** : Alors non, il ne reconnaîtra jamais ses parents biologiques, c'est comme cela, il a été élevé comme un elfe noir et aussi comme un elfe des bois et non comme un sorcier. Et pour le prochain chapitre, le voilà.

**Lolo** : Je sus vraiment heuruse que cette histoire te plaise. Et comme tu peux le voir, ce n'est pas l'amour fou entre Hermione et Estel, je dirais même plus, c'est la véritable haine. Pas comme Lily face à James car leur haine cachait en fait de l'amour, mais une haine comme Sirius face à sa cousine Bellatrix.

**Egwen Al'Vere** : et bien ton voeux est exaucé, voilà la suite.

**Elrith** : Estel contre Hermione ? Ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'ils tentent de s'entre-tuer, surtout en seconde année, mais là tu verras quand le chapitre arrivera ;)

**Maugrei** : Alors non, ils ne vont pas devenir comme frère et soeur et le fameux trio ne sera pas entre Ron-Estel et Hermione, mais avec Ron-Estel et une autre personne de mon invention. Et quant à la scène du troll, elle n'aura pas le même impact que dans les livres. Désolé de ruiner tes illusions.

**Severafan** : Merci et tu as raison, il deviendra un elfe, plus tard et quant à la suite, la voilà.

**Elennawen** : Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise et moi aussi je n'aime pas trop le genre miss-je-sais-tout d'Hermione. Et quand à Rogue, il a bien retenu la leçon, mais ça tu le verras dans un autre chapitre. Bonne lecture.

**Ratonton** : D'accord.

**Uruviele** : Je suis désolée, mais je vais être méchante avec lui, peut-être que plus tard je serais plus sympa, mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Et quant à la suite, la voilà.

**Chtit-Draco** : C'est très simple, pour Macgonagall, il l'a déjà vu en tant que sorcière et donc en sentant son fluide magique, il a fait le rapprochement. Alors qu'avec croutard, il n'a jamais rencontré Peter après la mort de ses parents et donc, n'a aucun moyen de comparer. Voili-voilou. Et ses pouvoir n'ont pas encore atteint toutes leurs maturités et donc il n'a qu'un simple soupçon. Quant à la suite, la voilà.

Voilà, maintenant que les RAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR sont terminés, bonne lecture.

_Ф_

_ф_

_ф_

_ф_

_ф_

_ф_

_ф_

_ф_

_ф_

Autre destinée chapitre 9

_ф_

_ф_

_ф_

_ф_

_ф_

_ф_

_ф_

_ф_

Un jour, Ron et Estel discutaient tranquillement quand Hermione bouscula violemment Estel, les bras rempli de livres. Estel lui lança un regard mauvais, mais ne fit rien pour l'aider. Hermione regarda avec horreur tous ses livres qui jonchaient le sol. Elle regarda Estel et lui dit :

_-_Tu pourrais regarder où tu marches.

_-_Je pourrais te renvoyer la remarque, pauvre idiote. Je voulais t'aider, mais la façon dont tu m'as parlé est vraiment des plus impolis sachant que tu es en tort. Donc, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderai. Au revoir, miss-je-sais-tout-qui-en-fait-ne-sait-rien-du-tout.

Estel continua sa route suivit par un Ron hilare tandis qu'Hermione fondait en larme. Soudain, les livres se mirent en pile attendant que la jeune fille les prenne. Ron regarda Estel de derrière le coude du couloir où ils s'étaient arrêtés et lui dit :

_-_Estel, tu es vraiment trop gentil.

_-_Je sais. Je ne sais pas si elle le vaut, mais je lui donne une dernière chance.

Le temps passa rapidement, la guerre entre les 2 jeunes gryffondors s'était encore accentuée. Une nuit, alors qu'Estel se promenait prit d'une crise d'insomnie, il découvrit avec Ron et un boulet nommée Hermione une pièce dans laquelle se trouvait un énorme chien à trois têtes. Ils arrivèrent à s'enfuir, et à rentrer dans leur salle commune sans se faire attraper par un professeur ou pire par Rusard. Là Estel et Hermione se disputèrent à nouveau, Estel furieux lui cracha qu'elle n'était qu'une misérable moldue qui n'avait rien à faire à Poudlard et qu'elle devrait faire le trottoir comme la fille facile qu'elle était. Hermione effarée s'enfuit dans son dortoir et pleura toute la nuit et une partie de la journée. Estel ne décolèrait pas, la fureur lui faisait dire des choses atroces à la jeune fille. A partir de ce moment leur haine était devenu encore plus forte si cela était possible et le peu d'amitié qu'il y avait eu entre eux fut détruit. Hermione ne supportait pas les bonnes notes d'Estel et le jeune elfe s'en moquait totalement préférant rester avec Ron et apprendre à le connaître que se disputer puérilement pour des notes avec une pauvre fille qui n'avait aucun ami.

Ron commençait à apprécier la lecture quand Estel lui trouva un livre qui le passionna « _Redwall_ » et lui donna l'amour de la lecture. Maintenant, il passait une bonne partie de son temps libre à lire. Ses frères étaient effarés ils ne voulaient pas que Ron devienne le sosie de Percy Weasley, le prefet et accessoirement le rabat-joie de la famille. Mais il n'en était rien, car en fait, Estel et Ron voulaient faire payer à Draco les insultes sur les parents de Ron. Ils se trouvaient présentement dans la bibliothèque en train de rechercher une potion intéressante pour faire un mauvais coup quand le professeur Rogue arriva. Il souleva un sourcil interrogateur et demanda :

_-_Que font 2 jeunes gryffondors dans la bibliothèque alors qu'ils pourraient être dehors à profiter des derniers soleils de l'année ?

_-_Oh, nous nous avançons pour votre superbe cours si passionnant, cher professeur que tous ici adorent. Lança Estel dans son mode charmeur.

Rogue tenta de retenir un éclat de rire et lui dit :

_-_J'espère que vous n'allez pas jouer de mauvais tours à vos professeurs, Mr Alagos.

_-_N'ayez crainte professeur. Vous avez tous gagné mon respect enfin presque tous.

_-_Bien, je vais vous laisser. Mais je me ferais une joie de vous interroger pour pouvoir m'en rendre compte par moi-même.

_-_Mais se serait avec plaisir professeur, afin de vous prouver que vous êtes un bon professeur. Même si vous êtes un peu trop partial.

_-_Serait – ce un défi que vous me faite ? Demanda Rogue avec une lueur d'intérêt au fond de son regard.

_-_Oui professeur. Lança Estel avec un sourire tandis que Ron pouffait de rire.

_-_Parfait. Alors voyons ce que l'on peut trouver.

Il prit un livre de potion le feuilleta rapidement, puis leur dit :

_-_J'ai trouvé, si vous arrivez à faire parfaitement la potion de confusion, alors je serais plus impartial.

_-_Alors pari – tenu. S'exclama Estel en serrant la main du professeur afin d'officialiser le pari.

_-_Et si nous ne réussissons pas la potion, quel sera notre gage ? Demanda Ron très intéressé.

_-_Me faire visiter les deux royaumes.

_-_Malheureusement cela est impossible, car bien que prince, je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur les elfes noirs, eux seuls décident qui vient ou non dans leur royaume. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est parler en votre faveur et en pariant, ma parole n'aurait aucune valeur. Expliqua Estel avec une moue sincèrement désolée.

_-_Je comprends. Alors, disons... si vous échouez, vous serez en retenu jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Tous les deux. Concéda Rogue qui comprit le problème d'Estel.

_-_Glups ! D'accord professeur, si cela nous permet de nous améliorer en potion, alors je suis d'accord. Dit Ron.

_-_Parfait. Alors à dans deux jours. Vous ferez cette potion devant la classe.

_-_Bien professeur, mais pour que cela soit équitable, personne ne devra nous déranger. Dit Estel en appuyant bien sur ce souhait.

_-_Mais bien sûr Mr Alagos.

Le professeur partit dans un ample mouvement de cape laissant les deux étudiants regarder la potion de confusion. C'était une potion qu'ils n'apprenaient qu'en troisième année. Estel et Ron soupirèrent, recopièrent la recette de la potion, puis travaillèrent dessus. Ils avaient assez d'avance dans leur travail pour se permettre cet écart. Ils travaillèrent tout le week – end, et refirent plus d'une fois cette potion, jusqu'à pouvoir la faire en dormant avec les bras dans le dos, dans le brouillard et par grand vent. Le lundi arriva et avec lui, le cours de potion. Pour l'instant, personne n'était au courant de l'accord entre les élèves et le professeur. Quand ils entrèrent dans la classe de potion après le cours de métamorphose, Rogue leur montra avec un sourire machiavélique le chaudron et leur dit :

_-_Vous avez 1 h 30 mn.

_-_On y va Ron ?

_-_On y va, ô maître des bois. S'exclama Ron en éclatant de rire

Les deux élèves allèrent chercher les ingrédients nécessaires, puis installèrent le tout sur une paillasse et commencèrent à faire de tête la potion. Tous les élèves les regardaient avec stupéfaction. Hermione s'approcha et commença à les critiquer. Le professeur Rogue lui colla une retenue de 3 semaines et 50 points en moins à gryffondor pour la plus grande horreur de la jeune fille. Estel se tourna vers Hermione et eut un sourire ravi. La jeune fille sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue, puis elle alla s'asseoir près des autres gryffondors et ne dit plus rien de tout le cours.

Les deux jeunes garçons étaient parfaitement synchrones et travaillèrent rapidement devant un Rogue qui était fier de ses élèves, même s'il aurait préféré se faire arracher les bras que de l'avouer. Estel coupait les ingrédients avec une précision diabolique tandis que Ron mettait les ingrédients dans le bon ordre et touillait comme il le fallait la potion. Elle devait être bleue marine avec des reflets argentés et quand l'heure et demie fut achevée, Rogue découvrit une potion bleue marine avec des reflets argentés. La potion était parfaite. Pour un peu, il en aurait pleuré de fierté. Ron continuait à tourner, puis quand le temps nécessaire fut arrivé, Estel coupa le feu et tous les deux se postèrent de chaque côté du chaudron et demandèrent :

_-_Alors professeur, que pensez – vous de notre potion ?

_-_Je... je la trouve parfaite. Vous avez réussi votre pari. Donc, j'ai perdu, je serais donc impartial que se soit avec ceux de ma maison ou ceux des autres. Je vous félicite, 50 points pour gryffondor. Dit difficilement le professeur Severus Rogue peu habitué à donner des points à gryffondor.

Tous les élèves regardèrent Ron et Estel avec admiration pour les gryffondors, haine pour les serpentards. Le professeur se tourna vers ses élèves et leur dit :

_-_Bon, il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps avant la fin de ce cours, alors, je vous laisse libre afin de m'habituer à mon nouveau statut de professeur intégre et impartial. Ça va être dur.

Tous les élèves quittèrent le cours de Rogue, puis les gryffondors se mirent à courir dans les couloirs en hurlant que Rogue allait être impartial. La nouvelle fit le tour de l'école en un après – midi et les héros de la journée furent Ron et Estel. Ceux-ci restèrent dans la salle et discutèrent avec le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci leur dit :

_-_Vous m'avez eu, je suis vraiment fier d'avoir des élèves tel que vous.

_-_Merci professeur Rogue. Nous sommes fiers d'avoir un professeur aussi bon que vous et j'espère que vous resterez longtemps professeur de potion, car vous être vraiment le meilleur. Répondit Ron qui commençait à apprécier Severus Rogue, même s'il se méfiait toujours de lui.

Mais il fut stupéfait quand il vit les yeux d'obsidienne du professeur se remplir d'eau. C'était la première fois qu'un élève lui faisait un tel compliment et il était vraiment heureux. Il eut un petit sourire ému et leur dit :

_-_Merci, merci de me prouver que je ne suis pas un trop mauvais professeur.

_-_Vous êtes le meilleur. Vous voulez comparer ? Regardez Quirrel ! S'exclama Estel.

Tous les 3 eurent la même réaction :

_-_Beurk !

_-_Bon, les enfants, ma réputation de professeur méchant et sadique va bientôt volée en éclat, alors s'il vous plaît laissez-moi le temps de digérer cette nouvelle.

_-_Bien professeur. À jeudi.

_-_A jeudi ! Cria le professeur Rogue. Et merci. Dit-il tout bas, une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ron n'était pas dans l'ombre de quelqu'un. Mais cette nouvelle notoriété ne plaisait pas à Hermione qui s'énervait de plus en plus contre les deux garçons. Le 31 octobre, jour d'halloween, il se déclencha une terrible dispute entre Ron et Hermione en plein cours. Ils firent perdre à Gryffondor 50 points qu'Estel réussit à reprendre. À la fin du cours d'enchantement qui ressemblait plus à un match de catch qu'autre chose, Ron en eut assez et cracha à Hermione :

_-_De toute façon, tu n'as aucun ami, personne qui voudrait rester avec toi. Tu es vaniteuse et imbécile.

Hermione le regarda les larmes aux yeux, prit ses affaires et s'enfuit dans le château. Estel se tourna vers Ron et lui dit :

_-_Eh bé, mieux vaut pas t'énerver, Ron. Mais ça la fera réfléchir. Partons, nous avons encore Histoire de la magie, SACM et DCFM avant d'aller au dîner.

_-_Oui, rien que du bonheur. Soupira Ron qui commençait à comprendre l'aversion d'Estel pour le professeur Quirrel. Mais au moins, nous allons pouvoir parler de ce que tu voulais faire. Mais tu crois que c'est possible ?

_-_Tu as lu comme moi, tous les sorciers peuvent être animagus. Alors pourquoi pas toi. Mais il faudra faire beaucoup de recherches avant de vraiment s'y lancer.

_-_Mais toi tu le fais, pourtant ?

_-_On m'y entraîne depuis que j'ai 9 ans, et je ne connais vraiment que la théorie, mais pas la pratique. Je fais à la façon des elfes et non à la façon des humains.

_-_D'accord.

Ils allèrent au cours et ne virent pas Hermione dans aucun des cours. Estel s'en moquait un peu car cela donnait la possibilité aux deux garçons de discuter d'autre chose, comme les blagues vaseuses contre un certain serpentard. Ils avaient décidé de le faire le lendemain d'Halloween. Pendant tout le cours d'histoire de la magie, ils discutèrent de ça et de leur projet de transformation animagus. Le professeur Binns parlait avec sa constance monotone endormissant tout le monde sauf Estel et Ron qui avaient commencé à jouer de mauvais tours à Draco. Ils lancèrent un sort de jambencoton pour Ron et de flatulence pour Estel. Toute la classe se réveilla quand ils entendirent les pets bruyants que créait le serpentard rouge de honte. Même ceux de sa propre maison étaient mort de rire. Le professeur Binns le fit sortir, mais le jeune garçon était dans l'incapacité de marcher et se retrouvait par terre à chaque pas dans un bruit de tonnerre. Il se tourna vers les deux amis qui riaient comme des dingues et leur cria qu'il allait se venger. Estel dans un ultime éclat de rire s'exclama pour la plus grande joie de tous les élèves :

_-_Alors se sera guerre et pets !

Le professeur Binns eut un léger sourire et reprit le cours plus ennuyant que jamais équivalant à une boîte complète de valium sous les bruits postérieur de Draco. Après ce cours mouvementé, ils allèrent à celui de soin aux créatures magiques près de la forêt interdite. Estel s'assit tranquillement et sentit brusquement que quelqu'un le surveillait. Il n'écouta strictement rien de ce que pouvait dire le professeur sur les écureuils à têtes de singe, et regarda avec attention la forêt interdite. Il sentait ce regard sur lui et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Soudain, il surprit un mouvement rapide et reconnut la queue d'un tigre noir. Il se tourna rapidement vers les autres, puis s'engagea dans la forêt. Au bout de 20 mn de marche, l'animal lui sauta dessus, mais Estel l'évita rapidement et se jeta sur le dos du fauve qui se mit à sauter dans tous les sens. Après une bonne demi-heure de rodéo, l'animal se fatigua et se coucha de tout son long. Estel s'allongea près du fauve, prit sa grosse tête velue et poilue entre ses bras et caressa tendrement l'animal derrière ses oreilles. La trigresse, car c'était une tigresse poussa un soupir bonheur sous la douce et tendre caresse. La tigresse plaça ses pattes autour du corps d'Estel et se transforma en Aelita. La grande reine des elfes noirs embrassa avec une immense tendresse son fils et lui dit :

_-Tu me manques tellement mon fils, mon tout petit. C'est la première fois que nous sommes séparés aussi longtemps._

_-Où est ada ?_

_-Il observe les étudiants, et il est très fier de toi, tu as su immédiatement que nous étions là. Et tu étais prêt au combat. Je suis si fière de toi mon ange. Comment se passe tes journées à Poudlard ?_

_-Je me méfies de mon directeur, il est du côté du bien, je le sens. Mais je sens aussi qu'il veut me manipuler, il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour ça. Et puis je crois que Voldemort est de retour._

_-Kwoa ! _Feula Aelita tremblante de rage. _Tu en es sûr ?_

_-Non, je n'ai pas de preuve. Mais je sens le mal dans un des professeurs de Poudlard. Je lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il ne s'approche pas de moi. Donc je ne risque rien pour l'instant. Mais je le tiens à l'oeil._

_-Tu as bien fait de nous le dire. Quand tu auras la possibilité, tues – le!_

_-Bien nana. Je lui ferai regretter la mort de mon frère._

Aelita serra son fils contre elle l'embrassant avec tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait envers lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, Elian arriva et sauta sur son fils afin de le chouchouter, ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire durant 2 mois, deux longs mois. La petite famille s'étreignit avec une immense tendresse. Au bout de 30 mn de câlin qui furent trop court pour Estel, Elian lui dit :

_-Mon ange, ton cours est presque terminé, il va falloir repartir._

_-Déjà ?_

_-Oui, mon coeur._

_-Pfffuuuuu ! Je préfèrerai rester avec vous. Mais bon, reprenons courage et allons passer deux heures avec ce Quirrel aussi nul que miteux._

_-ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF ! _S'explosa Aelita morte de rire.

Elian lui demanda de faire moins de bruit pour que les élèves ne les entendent pas, mais l'elfe noire s'énerva et ils commencèrent à se disputer violemment ce qui arrivait de temps en temps. Car même s'ils s'aimaient énormément, leurs caractères entiers avaient tendance à s'entrechoquer et il fallait mieux ne pas se retrouver près d'eux. Dans un geste brusque, Aelita et Elian assomèrent leur fils qui s'effondra et ne bougea plus du tout. Hedwige qui surveillait de loin son maître fondit sur les souverains et les attaqua violemment tentant ainsi de protéger son jeune maître. Aelita et Elian se séparèrent sous les coups de bec furieux de la chouette. Quand ils furent suffisamment éloignés, Hedwige se posa près de son maître et l'éventa doucement. Aelita poussa un cri de terreur et se précipita sur son fils afin de tenter de le réveiller, mais en vain. Elian le prit dans ses bras et décida de l'amener à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Quand les élèves virent les deux elfes sortir de la forêt, certains dont Draco toujours pris de flatulence plus que bruyante s'écartèrent brusquement la peur au ventre. Aelita en l'entendant, pouffa de rire et caressa tendrement le front de son fils sûr qu'il y était pour quelque chose. Puis tous les deux entrèrent dans le château afin de l'amener à l'infirmerie. Quand ils déposèrent leur fils sur un des lits, ils furent acceuillis par Mme Pomfresh qui poussa un hurlement en voyant l'énorme bleu sur le visage du jeune garçon. Elle les regarda avec suspicion et leur demanda :

_-_Que lui est-il arrivé pour qu'il ait un bleu pareil ?

_-Mae..._ Disons que mon épouse et moi-même nous nous sommes disputés et il s'est retrouvé sur le chemin de nos coups.

_-_VOUS N'AVEZ PAS HONTE DE FRAPPER UN GARÇON AUSSI JEUNE, VOUS ÊTES DES SOUVERAINS MATURES ET SAGES ! ALORS CONDUISEZ-VOUS COMME TEL ! ET NON COMME DES BRUTES SANS MANIÈRE

Elian et Aelita baissaient la tête comme des enfants pris en faute par leur vieille nourrice. Aucun sorcier n'avait jamais osé lever le ton sur eux et l'infirmière ne se gênait pas pour le faire. Le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Macgonagall rentrèrent précipitament et virent Estel qui commençait doucement à se réveiller. Aelita surprenant un bruit se tourna vers le lit et quand elle vit son fils se réveiller, elle se jeta sur lui et se mit à sangloter comme la mère affolée qu'elle pouvait être. Estel tenta de parler, mais l'étreinte de sa larmoyante mère l'empêchait d'émettre le moindre son. Elian imita son épouse et serra avec une tendresse immense son fils. Tous les deux pleuraient en elfique :

_-Nous sommes désolé mon ange, on ne voulait pas te blesser !_

_-Eh bien la prochaine fois, ne vous battez pas, comme ça il n'y aura plus aucun risque !_

_-Tu as raison notre adorable petit elfe noir des bois._

Estel éclata de rire devant la dénomination que venait de lui donner ses parents. Il sourit doucement à ses parents, puis se leva en s'étirant gracieusement. A ce moment, Ron rentra comme une flèche et se jeta sur Estel qui perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva sur le sol froid de l'infirmerie. Le jeune elfe s'exclama :

_-_RON ! Lâches-moi, tu es lourd !

_-_Je ne te laisserai pas, j'ai vraiment eu peur quand j'ai vu tes parents te ramener. J'ai cru que tu avais été attaqué par un animal sauvage. Ne me refais plus de peur pareil. S'écria Ron.

_-_D'accord, mais si tu pouvais te bouger de mon corps. Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant, parce que tu n'en as pas l'air, mais tu es sacrément lourd.

_-_D'accord vieux. Oh! Un truc, le sort que tu as lancé sur Malefoy fonctionne toujours.

_-_Je sais, il va durer au minimum 4 jours.

_-_Comment tu le sais ?

_-_Parce que je l'ai essayé sur mon père avec l'accord de ma mère. Expliqua Estel.

Elian devint rouge de colère et hurla :

_-_ESTEELLL AAALLLLLLAAAAAAGGGGGGOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSS ! AELITAAAAAA MORNIËËËËËËË !

_-_Oups ! Je crois qu'on m'attends... heu... en cours de métamorphose. Tenta Estel en s'enfuyant sous les éclats de rire du professeur de métamorphose.

_-_Et moi aussi... S'exclama Aelita en suivant son fils.

Tous les deux étaient poursuivis par un elfe des bois assez furieux. Ron était mort de rire, mais il avait montré son hilarité après le départ de la petite famille. Il trouvait cette famille vraiment marrante, complètement différente des clichés qu'avaient les sorciers sur les elfes. Elian revint avec Estel en travers de l'épaule. Le jeune elfe riait comme un malade, il en pleurait de rire. Dans son hilarité, les professeurs arrivèrent à comprendre :

_-_Je... je suis... arf arf arf arf... dé... dé... désolé... AHAHAHAHAHAH... Ma... mais... je... je ... de... de... vais... bi... arf arf arf arf... bien... a... AHAHAHAHAH...pprendre à... mai... maitriser ma... ma... magie.

_-_Mouaifff !

_-_Majesté, votre fils a cours de Défense Contre les forces du Mal. Leur rappela le professeur Dumbledore.

_-_Tu as de la chance fils.

Il retira le sort d'hilarité de son fils qui put enfin reprendre sa respiration. Estel boudait, parce que sa mère l'avait lâchement dénoncé pour pouvoir s'en sortir. Il embrassa son père, sortit dans le couloir avec Ron et hurla :

_-_OH ADA AVANT QUE JE N'OUBLIES, NANA EST DANS LE BUREAU DE L'INFIRMIÈRE !

Dumbledore vit Aelita sortir la tête du bureau de Mme Pomfresh et siffler :

_-_Honte à toi, fils indigne.

Estel lui fit un petit sourir sadique et répliqua :

_-_Merci, moi aussi je t'aime nana.

Elian et Aelita explosèrent de rire tandis qu'Estel et Ron arrivaient sans encombre à leur cours de DCFM. Les deux souverains de la forêt d'Emeraude étaient vraiment très fiers de leur fils. Il arrivait toujours à les calmer, il les connaissait si bien. Pour eux il était un elfe, ils prirent donc la décision suivante :

_-_Monsieur Dumbledore, nous avons pris notre décision, au prochain anniversaire d'Estel le...

_-_31 juillet !

_-_Oh ! Nous nous le fêtions le 18 juillet. Bon, ben alors le 31 juillet, il pourra faire son choix. Soit rester un sorcier, soit devenir un elfe. Pour nous il a fait ses preuves.

_-_Pas pour nous. Il a vu le monde sorcier, mais il ne connait pas le monde des moldus. En tant que Harry Potter, il lui reste de la famille. La famille Dursley. Laissez le aller là-bas et puis quand le 31 juillet arrivera, il fera son choix. Tenta Dumbledore.

Elian et Aelita comprirent pourquoi leur fils n'appréciait pas trop Dumbledore, il était trop manipulateur. Mais il est vrai qu'Estel devait vraiment connaître tous les mondes et donc acceptèrent qu'il aille chez les Dursley. Dumbledore poussa un soupire de soulagement, puis salua respectueusement les 2 elfes qui disparurent pour leur royaume. Soudain Aelita réapparut et leur dit avant de repartir:

_-_Il va s'en dire que même devenu un elfe, Estel continuera ses études à Poudlard. Car sa magie ne se modifiera pas, elle restera telle qu'elle est.

Dumbledore accepta puis repartit vers son bureau.

A suivre


	10. Chapter 10

RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Cicin :** Je suis heureuse de t'avoir permis de te reposer et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les autres chapitre.

**Onarluca :** Merci, merci. Et bonne lecture pour le prochain chapitre.

**Uruviele :** L'envoyer chez le diable ! C'est plutôt le diable qui va chez eux. Merci pour ta review.

**Kaena Black :** Je t'envoie tout de suite la suite.

**Mellyna Yanou :** Merci pour le sort de flatulence. Oui, t'a bien raison, il va bien s'amuser. Hihihi

**Black 27 :** je suis sympa et j'abrège rapidement toute ton agonie et je t'envoie la suite.

**Rim999 :** Oui, je sais. Mais quand j'ai écris ce chapitre je l'avais complètement oublié. Mais comme tu l'as dis, ça fait partie de son charme . Allez, bonne lecture.

**TBD :** Elle merci, je suis contente que tu es apprécié cette fic et j'espère que tu apprécieras autant la suite. Bonne lecture.

**Ratonton :** Pas de problème

**Lord Sinuae :** Alors là, tu verras à la fin de l'année ;) Bonne lecture.

**Michat : **oui, les Dursley sont les mêmes que dans le livres alors imagine Estel et son merveilleux caractère d'elfe noir face aux Dursley ! Et oui quand à Hermione, je ne l'aime pas alors je la traite comme elle le mérite et quant à Dumbledore, je le fais assez manipulateur, mais je pense qu'il changera au début de la seconde année d'Estel.

**Nymphadora Tonks :** Alors pour le troll, il faudra attendre et je ne pense pas qu'il changera quelque chose.

**Underphoenix :** merci, tu me fais vraiment plaisir. Et voilà la suite.

**Eiliss :** Et oui, mais ça ne va pas durer.

**Hisoka :** Merci, je suis très fière de mon sort de pets et quand au reste, il faudra lire le reste de mon histoire. Et quant à Rogue, j'aime bien le personnage maltraité par la vie et assombri par les épreuves qu'il a dû supporter. Alors voilà pourquoi je l'ai rendu plus humain.

**C.K. Girl :** Non ! Parce que je n'aime pas ça. Et quand à la suite, la voilà et je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner.

**Spirit.w.w :** Moi aussi je l'aime bien mon Estel. Et voici la suite.

**Satya :** Merci, quand à la suite, la voici.

**Big apple :** oui, merci. Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'arrêter de sitôt. Et bien la suite, la voilà.

**Lolo :** En fait, ta review précédente m'a fait réfléchir et je pense que je vais modifier la haine qui se ra proche de l'amour du côté d'Hermione. Mais cet amour sera à sens unique. Je suis assez sadique.

**Sissidu57500** : Merci, le reste tu devras attendre les chapitres correspondant. Bonne lecture.

_ك_

_ك_

_ك_

_ك_

_ك_

Autre destinée chapitre 10

_ك_

_ك_

_ك_

_ك_

_ك_

Pendant ce temps, Estel et Ron arrivèrent dans le cours du professeur Quirrel. Celui-ci en voyant Estel fit un pas en arrière et bégayait encore plus perdant le fil de son cours. Estel pouffa de rire et s'assit près de Ron. Il remarqua que Draco n'était pas là, il devait être encore prit par le sort. Estel se tourna vers Ron et lui dit :

_-_J'ai une idée et si on modifiait le sort de Malefoy ?

_-_Comment ?

_-_Tu sais ce que c'est un laxatif, Ron ?

_-_Non, c'est quoi ?

_-_C'est un médicament qui te donne ce que ma mère appelle une « cavalante », autrement dit, la chiasse.

Ron plissa des yeux avec un air sadique et lui dit avec un petit sourire :

_-_Tu veux mon aide mon cher elfe noir des bois.

_-_Oui, je veux bien. Tiens moi le bras que je puisses utiliser ta magie, parce que je ne suis pas encore en pleine forme.

_-_D'acord.

Estel prit le bras de Ron, ferma les yeux et rechercha la signature magique de Draco. Il le trouva dans son dortoir énervé contre les deux jeunes. Il détecta le sort qu'il lui avait lancé et avec un sourire diabolique, il le modifia, le transforma en sort laxatif. Il revint dans son corps et pouffa de rire. Ron lui demanda un peu faible :

_-_Alors que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

_-_Oh! Il va simplement passer sa journée et sa nuit sur les toilettes. J'ai réduit le temps du sort, il s'arrêtera demain matin.

_-_Tu es atroce. Et j'adore ça. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais on pourrait commencer à écouter le cours.

_-_D'acord.

Les deux jeunes regardèrent le professeur Quirrel et prirent des notes avec l'intention d'aller à la bibliothèque faire des recherches approfondis sur ce que le prof disait. Quand le cours s'arrêta à 18 heures, il leur resta deux heures avant le repas servit à 20 heures. Estel et Ron allèrent à la bibliothèque et firent rapidement leurs devoirs. En une heure, ils avaient tout terminé et s'étirèrent ravi de tout le temps libre qu'ils leur restaient. Ils décidèrent d'aller se reposer en faisant une course de balais. Ils s'amusaient comme des fous quand le professeur Bibine leur dit :

_-_Les enfants, c'est l'heure du repas.

_-_Nous arrivons madame Bibine. S'exclamèrent les deux élèves.

Ils descendirent un peu déçus de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps dans les airs. Ils arrivèrent un peu en retard dans la grande salle discutant avec Madame Bibine. Quand Estel vit la décoration, il éclata de rire. La grande salle était décorée pour la circonstance de citrouilles évidées dans lesquelles brûlaient des bougies. Estel qui avait entendu depuis le début de la journée des informations sur halloween, avait hâte de savoir ce que c'était. Il était fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Il regarda un instant la table des rouges et ors et fut surpris de ne pas y voire Hermione. Il se pencha vers Neville et lui demanda :

_-_Où est Granger ?

_-_D'après Lavande Brown, elle s'est enfermée dans les toilettes des filles et elle a pleuré tout l'après – midi.

Ron et Estel ne ressentirent aucun remord car Hermione avait vraiment dépassé les bornes. Tous les élèves étaient en train de manger quand les portes s'ouvrirent en grand et le professeur Quirrel apparut en courant et en hurlant :

_-_UN TROLL ! UN TROLL DANS LES CACHOTS !Je voulais vous prévenir ! Rajouta – t - il avant de s'évanouir.

Il y eut un silence de mort, puis les élèves se mirent à hurler de terreur. Personne n'était épargné par cette terreur y compris Estel qui savait ce que valait un troll, puisqu'il fallait au bas mot 3 elfes noirs pour pouvoir en abattre un alors de simples sorciers. A cet instant, il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il était complètement terrorisé et ressemblait au tout petit garçon de 4 ans qui était terrifié par les centaures. Il se leva en même temps que les autres élèves quand l'ordre de Dumbledore claqua dans l'affolement général :

_-_SILENCE ! Les préfets emmenez les élèves dans leur salle commune.

Tous les élèves partirent quand soudain Ron retint Estel par le bras et lui dit :

_-_Granger ! Lança Ron comme se rappelant de quelque chose.

_-_Ben quoi Granger ! Demanda Estel qui ne comprenait rien.

_-_Elle ne sait pas pour le troll. Expliqua Ron.

_-_Tu veux aller la retrouver, avec un troll dans les parages ! S'exclama Estel horrifié.

_-_Oui ! Trancha Ron.

_-_C'est dangereux et stupide. Par les flammes des balrogs, qu'attendons – nous pour y aller. S'exclama Estel qui avait enfin la possibilité de faire un truc con comme il avait toujours voulu le faire.

_-_Viens Es. S'exclama Ron avec un sourire.

Tous les 2 partirent en courant vers les toilettes des filles. Soudain au bout d'un couloir, avant l'entrée des cachots, ils virent le troll avancer lourdement vers les toilettes. Le cri terrifié qui s'en échappa prouva aux 2 garçons qu'Hermione venait de faire connaissance avec le troll. N'écoutant que leur courage ( au combien idiot ), ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur et virent le troll tenter d'écraser la jeune fille. Estel ne savait pas quoi faire, la peur le paralysait. Il se réveilla quand il vit Ron jeter des débris sur la tête du troll. Ce dernier se baissa et Estel se rappela ce que lui avait dit Elion sur les trolls. Il courut, grimpa sur son dos et mordit de toutes ses dents une oreille du troll. La créature poussa un hurlement de douleur, car le point faible des trolls étaient les oreilles, terriblement sensibles. Le jeune elfe resta accroché à cette oreille jusqu'au moment où il dut la lâcher, car le troll l'avait attrapé par le pied et le secouait dans tous les sens. Ron utilisa le sort de « windgardium leviosa » et assoma le troll avec sa propre massue. Estel se redressa, les vêtements sales et un goût atroce dans la bouche. Il crachouilla des morceaux d'oreilles devant Ron qui pouffait de rire un air passablement dégouté sur les traits de son visage.

_-_Beurk !

_-_Tu l'as dit. C'est atroce.

_-_Pourquoi tu l'as mordu ?

_-_Les oreilles sont le point faible des trolls. Ils ne supportent pas qu'on les tire, alors les mordre. Mais c'est dégoutant. Et je n'imagine même pas le savon que vont me passer mes parents.

_-_Mais non, ils seront fier de toi. Le rassura Ron.

_-_Mes parents ? Tu rigoles ! Le prince héritier n'a pas à jouer avec un troll. Ils vont me lyncher, oui !

Les professeurs arrivèrent à ce moment et demandèrent ce qu'il se passait. Macgonagall furieuse retira 10 points à gryffondor pour ne pas avoir averti un professeur 10 points à chacun d'eux pour leur chance insolente tandis qu'Estel continuait à crachouiller des morceaux d'oreilles sous les rires de Ron et sous le regard encore plus haïneux d'Hermione. Ils lui avaient sauvé la vie et elle leur en voulait encore plus. Les deux garçons décidèrent de l'ignorer, qu'elle n'en valait vraiment pas la peine. À ce moment, Rogue surprit le regard méfiant que lançait Estel à Quirrel. Ron, Hermione, Macgonagall et Dumbledore quittèrent les toilettes laissant en arrière Estel, Rogue et Quirrel. Le jeune elfe demanda :

_-_Qui êtes – vous ?

_-_M... m... ais Monsieur Alago... os, j... je...

_-_Ne me prenez pas pour un abruti. Vous n'êtes pas ce que vous voulez faire croire. Je vous averti une dernière fois qui que vous soyez, quittez Poudlard ou vous regretterez de ne pas avoir obéis.

Estel marmonna des paroles en elfique et le professeur Quirrel se retrouva à se tordre de douleur sur le sol humide. Estel le regarda avec une férocité toute elfe noiresque et lui dit :

_-_Je vous tiens à l'oeil qui que vous soyez. Maintenant, partez !

Le professeur encore tremblant se releva et sortit rapidement suivit peu de secondes plus tard par Estel et Rogue. Le professeur de potion regardait Estel avec perplexité, l'enfant était perspicace, très perspicace, il avait découvert en moins de 2 mois qui était vraiment le professeur, et même peut-être avait-il compris le premier jour d'où sa répugnance à rester avec lui. Il lui demanda :

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Parce qu'il y a en lui de la malveillance.

_-_Comme dans tout être humain.

_-_Ah bon ! Je ne le savais pas. Dit Estel avec énormément de surprise.

_-_Tu as beaucoup de choses à apprendre jeune e... e... elfe. Dit le professeur avec beaucoup de difficulté.

Estel lui fit un sourire immense vite remplacé par une lourde tristesse.

_-_Mais je ne le suis pas encore.

_-_Quand ferez – vous votre choix ?

_-_Je ne sais pas. Mes parents ne me l'ont pas dit.

_-_Je pense que vous devez d'abord connaître le monde des hommes avant de faire véritablement votre choix.

_-_Mais cela veut dire que je vais devoir...

_-_Vivre parmis les humains ! Acheva Rogue.

_-_AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGG !

Severus tenta désespérément de retenir un éclat de rire, et en s'étranglant à moitié, il lui dit :

_-_Vous...vous... a... allez de... devoir vi... vivre par... parmis des Mol... moldus.

_-_Hein ! Chez qui ?

_-_Chez la soeur de la mère de Harry Potter.

_-_Mmmmfffff ! Grogna Estel qui n'aimait pas ce nom.

_-_Bon, vous allez devoir retourner dans votre salle commune. J'attends avec hâte notre prochaine rencontre.

Le professeur lui fit un petit sourire, puis fit demi - tour dans une envolée de cape et partit en boîtant. Estel lui fit remarquer :

_-_Vous devriez faire soigner cette morsure.

Le professeur se retourna stupéfié et lui demanda :

_-_Comment ?

_-_L'observation, c'est tout.

_-_Bien.

Tous les 2 partirent chacun de leur côté, un étrange et profond respect commençait à les lier.

Le lendemain, Estel chipota dans son assiette, le stress lui nouant l'estomac. Le professeur Rogue apparut en boîtant et lui dit :

_-_Bonne chance Alagos. Maintenant que vous avez fait vos preuves contre un troll, un match de quidditch devrait être un jeu d'enfant pour vous. Même si vous affrontez Serpentard.

_-_Serpentard ! Mais on va les bouffer tout cru. Se vanta Estel tandis que Ron s'étouffait avec son jus de citrouille.

_-_Faites attention, Monsieur Alagos. A trop fanfaronner, vous allez vous faire mordre.

_-_Les pauvres, ils vont avoir la rage alors. Les plaignit Estel avec un petit sourire.

Rogue partit en pouffant de rire. Il appréciait beaucoup le jeune garçon, et la haine qu'il ressentait envers Harry Potter n'existait pas, car le jeune garçon lui avait prouvé qu'il n'était pas du tout comme ses parents biologiques. Les conversations s'interrompirent quand Hedwige apparut et déposa devant le jeune garçon un long paquet avec une lettre venant de ses parents. Il ouvrit la lettre et la voix excitée de sa mère en jaillit. Estel se cachait sous la table mort de honte parce qu'Aelita rugissait en anglais :

_-_Oh ! Mon petit chou à la crème, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point nous sommes fiers de toi. Nous en avons pleuré quand on a appris que tu étais devenu le nouvel attrapeur de Gryffondor. J'aurais préféré que tu sois batteur pour casser la figure aux autres joueurs, mais attrapeur c'est tout aussi bien. Tiens, on t'a offert un petit présent, nous sommes allés au chemin de traverse pour l'acheter, je crois que ça s'appelle un nimbus 2000, les gobelins nous l'ont payé. Ces bestioles sont assez sympas quand on leur laisse la possibilité de parler. Bon, ton père veut te parler. A plus tard mon choupinet d'amour.

Ron était mort de rire de même que toute l'école devant les surnoms débiles qu'avait pu trouver la reine des elfes.

_-_Mon fils ? Ta mère est partie, tu peux sortir de dessous la table. Elle est très fière de toi. Bon j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, tu vas devoir rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances de noël, c'est comme cela que les mortels appellent la période de l'hiver avant le retour du printemps enfin je crois. Bon donc, tu devras rester à Poudlard, car des représentants du ministère de la magie viennent signer un pacte de non – agression, et tu connais ta mère et son peuple, ils ne veulent pas qu'ils puissent te faire du mal. A ce qu'il paraît le ministre en personne viendra, et tu connais ta mère, elle voudrait lui faire certaines choses pas très aimable, donc je vais devoir la tenir bien à l'oeil. Enfin, tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Termina le roi des elfes d'un ton sensuel qui fut comprit par son fils.

_-_Je pourrais choisir le nom ?

_-_D'accord, mon petit ange. S'esclaffa le souverain elfique.

_-_Bon, je vais te laisser, Fudge est arrivé. Au revoir mon petit ange.

La lettre s'enroula sur elle – même et se déposa devant Estel qui ouvrit le paquet et dévoila un magnifique balais. Estel eut un grand sourire et s'exclama :

_-Ada, nana, je vous adore._

Il se leva, prit son nouveau balais et partit joyeux se préparer pour son match. Les autres étaient époustouflés, le ministère de la magie faisait des négociations avec les elfes et les elfes noirs. Les 2 équipes partirent elles-aussi. Estel était de plus en plus nerveux, mais quand il se retrouva sur son balais, il oublia son angoisse, il se sentait comme sur un petit nuage. Le match commença et il regarda de haut les différentes actions, après de nombreux coups bas, Serpentards venait de réduire la marque à 20 points partout, quand il vit le vif d'or. Immédiatement il se mit à sa poursuite en évitant un cognard quand soudain son balais fut pris de sombresauts violents. Il avait du mal à tenir sur son balais. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Rogue marmonner des trucs, mais il vit surtout Quirrel le fixer du regard. Il comprit qu'il était victime d'un mauvais sort. Il regarda vers la loge des professeurs et hurla :

_-NAEGRA_

Tous les professeurs se tendirent, même le professeur Dumbledore. Une douleur atroce se lisait dans leurs yeux, certains se mirent à trembler de plus en plus. Quand Severus Rogue s'était trouvé dans la loge et qu'il avait vu Estel être secoué dans tous les sens, il avait compris que Quirrel tentait de tuer le jeune garçon et il fit son possible pour le sauver. Soudain, il vit qu'Estel regardait vers eux et hurlait un mot qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et là, il fut foudroyé par une douleur atroce qui explosa dans tout son corps. Une douleur encore plus importante que le doloris. Une douleur tellement intense et puissante qu'il n'arrivait ni à réfléchir ni à bouger. Il ne tentait même pas de lutter, car il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun contre-sort. Enfin, il sentit la douleur disparaître et il ne put empêcher les larmes de ruisseler le long de ses joues. Il se tourna difficilement vers les professeurs et en vit certains pleurer à chaudes larmes. Quant à Quirrel, il était évanoui sur le sol. Il regarda vers Estel et vit le jeune garçon poursuivre avec acharnement le vif d'or. Il était coude à coude avec l'attrapeur de Serpentard, quand tous les deux plongèrent vers le sol à la suite de la petite boule en or. A quelques mètres du sol, l'attrapeur des serpentards préféra abandonner la poursuite tandis qu'Estel continua et ressortit de sa descente infernale à quelques 10 cm du sol. Il fit du rase – motte sur une dizaine de mètre avant de se jeter sur le vif, de rouler sur le sol avant de se retrouver à nouveau debout. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas l'air bien, puis recracha le vif qui tomba sur sa main tendu. Les gryffondor devinrent complètement dingue quand Mme Bibine s'écria : « Les gryffondor l'emportent. »

Après le match, avec Hagrid, Ron se précipita vers Estel et lui expliqua qu'il pensait que c'était Rogue qui lui avait jeté un sort. Hagrid s'exclama :

_-_Tu dis des bétises. Pourquoi Rogue aurait jeté un sort au balais d'Estel !

_-_Je suis d'accord avec toi Hagrid, c'est n'importe quoi. Renchérit Estel.

_-_Ah oui, alors pourquoi il a essayé de passer devant le chien à trois têtes le soir d'Halloween ? Demanda Ron.

_-_Qui t'a parlé de Touffu ? Demanda Hagrid d'un air soupçonneux.

_-_Touffu ! Cette chose a un nom ? Demanda Ron.

_-_Oui il a un nom, c'est mon chien. Répliqua Hagrid.

_-_Eh bien, c'est une belle bête. Dit Estel en s'étirant.

_-_Merci, Estel. Je l'ai acheté à un Irlandais que j'ai rencontré dans un pub l'an dernier. Je l'ai prêté à Dumbledore pour garder la...

_-_Oui ? Demanda Ron.

_-_Rahhh ! J'en ai trop dit. Ça suffit les questions, ne me pose plus de question. C'est top secret d'accord !

_-_Mais Hagrid. Rogue cherche à voler cette chose que garde Touffu. S'exclama Ron tandis qu'Estel secouait la tête en signe de négation.

_-_Ce sont des balivernes. Rogue est un professeur de Poudlard voyons. Lança Hagrid pour calmer les folies de Ron. Il lança un regard étrange à Estel qui n'avait pas l'air vraiment d'accord avec son ami.

_-_Professeur de Poudlard ou pas, je sais ce que ça veut dire jeter un sort. J'ai tout lu là-dessus, il faut fixer la personne visé et Rogue n'a pas une seule fois cligner des yeux.

_-_Et Quirrel non plus. Lança Estel.

Hagrid regarda très étonné le jeune garçon. Si Ron croyait que Rogue en voulait à la... Estel croyait que c'était Quirrel. Il soupira et leur dit :

_-_Ecoutez – moi bien, tous les deux. Vous vous mêlez de choses qui ne vous concernent absolument pas. C'est dangereux. Ce que garde ce chien c'est une affaire entre le professeur Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel.

_-_Nicolas Flamel ? S'exclama Ron.

_-_C'est qui celui – là ? Demanda Estel de plus en plus énervé. Il était fatigué et voulait manger.

_-_J'en ai trop dit. J'aurai pas dû dire ça ! Lança Hagrid l'air de dire, « j'ai dit une grosse boulette ».

_-_Nicolas Flamel ? Qui est Nicolas Flamel ? Se demanda Ron.

_-_Bon ben c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai pas mangé ce matin, et j'ai plutôt faim.

Ron regarda Estel qui se frottait l'estomac, pouffa de rire et lui dit :

_-_Allez vient, on va retourner dans la salle commune, là tu vas pouvoir manger à ta faim.

Ron pouffait de rire devant l'appétit monstrueux de son ami presque elfique. Tous les 2 retournèrent dans le château quand soudain Estel se retourna et observa avec attention la forêt. Ron lui demanda :

_-_Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Es ?

_-_Quelqu'un nous regarde. J'en donnerai ma main à couper. Il nous surveille.

Ron regarda vers la forêt mais ne vit personne. Mais sachant qu'Estel avait été élevé d'une certaine façon, il ne doutait pas de ce que disait son ami. Ron lui attrapa le bras et lui dit :

_-_Estel, on devrait rentrer alors. On serait plus à l'abris.

_-_Mouis, si tu le dis.

A suivre


	11. Chapter 11

RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Je voudrais remercier **Onarluca, Cicin, Underphoenix, Uruviele, lunathelunatique, Thealie, et Lapis lazuli **pour les reviews qu'elles ou ils m'ont laissé.

Maintenant, répondons aux questions, interrogations ou remarques faite pour le chapitre précédent.

**Nymphodora Tonks :** Pourquoi Estel a balancé le sort sur tous les profs ? Tout simplement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à viser juste en tressautant dans tous les sens, alors ils ont tous dégustés. Mais il n'y aura pas de conscéquences, car personne chez les sorciers ne connait ce sort et donc personne n'a de preuves contre lui.

**Michat :** Oui, j'ai repris le dialogue du film, et j'ai oublié de mettre deux au lieu de trois, mais je crois qu'après avoir eu ta review, j'ai rectifié l'erreur. Merci en tout cas de me l'avoir fait remarquer.

**Lolo** : Alors, non, ce n'est pas Hermione, pour moi, elle est trop peureuse pour aller dans la forêt interdite et puis elle n'oserait jamais aller dedans car elle violerait son sacro-saint règlement.

**Maugrei :** Je te le confirma, Voldy va déguster.

**Rollen** : Pourquoi il n'est pas plus respectueux ? Tout simplement parce que ses parents étaient des sorciers et en bon elfe des bois et elfe noir, il n'apprécie pas trop les sorciers et surtout, cela prouve qu'il n'est pas un elfe et ça le hérisse. Oublie le Harry Potter de Rowling, Estel est un elfe noir matiné avec de l'elfe des bois, il n'est généreux que quand ça l'arrange ou avec ceux qui le mérite. Peut-être changera-t-il d'avis, mais je ne pense pas. Enfin qui vivera verra.

**Bspo-kat** : Améliorer les relations Hermione-Estel ? Pas avant longtemps, pas avant très longtemps. Non, ça sera une continuitée, je suis en train d'écrire le tome 2 en ce moment.

Maintenant que j'ai répondu aux questions, interrogations et remarques, je vous invite à lire la suite de cette fic qui arrive dès que j'ai terminé cette phrase qui je l'espère ne sera pas trop longue, parce que vous savez, je n'aime pas faire de trop longue phrase, parce qu'après elles sont trop longues et plus personne n'arrive à les comprendre, parce que justement elles sont trop longues et puis, il ya trop de virgules et pas de point final qui vous dit quand cette p de phrase de m se terminera, c'est ennervant hein, vous voudriez bien que j'arrête, je suis une sadique, que voulez vous c'est comme ça, je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter cette phrase, je veux la faire continuer encore longtemps jusqu'à ce que...** BAMMMM !**

(Aelita ) _Maintenant qu'elle s'est calmée, on va pouvoir commencer à lire._

(Elian ) J'espère que tu l'as pas tué, parce que sinon on va avoir des problèmes pour la suite de l'histoire.

_Oups ! Regarde elle est encore en vie _(Balance un coup de pied dans le ventre de la pauvre auteur)

**Aïe !**

C'est parfait, et bien que la lecture commence.

Autre destinée chapitre 11

Après le match, dévorée par une curiosité plus grande que sa haine, Hermione fit la trêve avec les 2 jeunes garçons et les entraina tous les jours dans la bibliothèque durant leur temps libre. Alors que les vacances de noël étaient le lendemain, Estel commençait vraiment à saturer et si Ron ne le retenait pas, il aurait étranglé la jeune fille depuis longtemps. A la fin, il prit Hermione à part et lui dit :

_-_Granger, je dois te dire une chose, passes ton temps à la bibliothèque si tu veux. Noies ta solitude et ton mal être dedans, mais arrêtes de nous y entraîner pour rien. J'ai d'autres choses à faire que passer mes journées dedans.

_-_Mais Estel, on doit savoir ce que veut Rogue ? Protesta Hermione.

_-_Rogue ! Il ne veut rien Rogue, sauf que tu lui lâches la grappe. Demandes - toi plutôt ce que veut Quirrel et tu serais beaucoup plus proche de la réalité. Bon maintenant, je te laisse, j'ai d'autres trucs à faire.

Estel repartit encore énervé, il en avait vraiment marre. Personne ne voulait l'écouter, personne ne voulait croire ce qu'il avait découvert. Quand il voulait le leur dire, ils ne l'écoutaient même pas. Il décida de monter dans la tour d'astronomie et observa la forêt interdite regrettant de ne pas pouvoir y aller. A cause d'Hermione et de sa volonté manifeste de vouloir lire tous les livres de la bibliothèque, il avait prit beaucoup de retard sur sa transformation animagus. Il connaissait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le loup, la panthère, le cerf. Mais il butait sur le basilic et le dragon. Il décida d'aller voir la seule personne qui le croyait, Severus Rogue. Il descendit tranquillement vers les cachots, frappa à la porte du bureau et entra quand la voix glaciale du professeur résonna. Rogue eut l'air surpris quand il vit Estel dans son bureau. Il lui demanda avec un petit sourire :

_-_Monsieur Alagos ? Quelle surprise, vous venez vous pavaner devant moi suite à votre victoire ?

_-_Non, je viens voir la seule personne qui peut me croire quand je dis que Quirrel veut la pierre philosophale.

_-_Comment savez – vous ? Gronda le professeur en se levant d'un bond de son siège.

_-_Nicolas Flamel est le seul sorcier qui ait ses quartiers à Taur Galen. Je l'ai vu souvent à la maison. Il m'a dit ce qu'il avait fait, il me l'a même montré quand j'avais 9 ans. Il m'a dit que je pouvais avoir l'immortalité avec. Je lui ai dis que je ne voulais pas l'immortalité, que je voulais être un elfe, c'est tout. Soupira le jeune garçon.

_-_Vous êtes vraiment étrange Estel. Se calma Severus en soupirant doucement.

_-_Je sais.

_-_Pourquoi n'avez – vous rien dit à vos amis ?

_-_Parce que c'est top secret comme le dirait Hagrid, donc je ne leur dirai qu'après que cette affaire soit résolue.

_-_Ils ne vont pas être content. Dit Severus avec un semi sourire.

_-_Je sais, mais ils m'énervent. J'ai beau leur dire que vous n'y êtes pour rien, ils n'en font qu'à leur tête. Et Granger qui nous a entrainé dans la bibliothèque. Ggggrrrr ! J'ai cru que j'allais l'étriper.

Estel s'adossa contre un mur et se laissa tomber, une grande fatigue se lisait sur son visage juvénile. Estel le regarda et lui dit :

_-_Vous savez professeur, des fois je regrette d'être venu à Poudlard. C'est tellement différent de mon monde. Mais je l'ai cherché. C'est ce que je voulais et je dois maintenant en payer le prix.

Il poussa un lourd soupir de lassitude puis lui dit :

_-_Vous savez, vous avez grandement impressionné ma mère. Espionner ainsi Voldemort est quelque chose de vraiment courageux pour un sorcier et je vous estime pour cela.

Severus se tourna lentement vers le jeune garçon, une lueur de gratitude se lisait au fond de son regard noir. Il était très ému de ce que disait le jeune garçon. Il lui fit son premier véritable sourire. Estel le regarda de nouveau et lui demanda :

_-_Êtes – vous un animagus ?

_-_Oui, je suis un loup noir. Vous voudriez que je vous aide ?

_-_Oui, enfin d'une certaine façon. J'ai besoin de renseignement sur les basilics et les dragons. Ce sont les seuls qui me manquent et à cause de Granger et de sa folie de livre, je n'ai pas pu faire mes recherches. Les loups, les cerfs, et les panthères ont été faciles à trouver, mais les basilics et les dragons, non.

_-_Attendez – moi ici, je reviens tout de suite.

Le professeur se leva et revint 5 mn plus tard avec un énorme livre sur les reptiles. C'était un lourd grimoire qui paraissait très ancien. Sa couverture en cuir était recouverte d'épaisses feuilles d'or finement ciselées et incrustées de pierres précieuses. Le titre « Reptiles du monde magique » était constitué en jade. Le magnifique ouvrage était scellé par des fermoirs en or et en argent. Il lui tendit avec un petit sourire en lui disant devant son air émerveillé :

_-_Ce livre est unique, il m'est très précieux.

_-_Je le comprends tout à fait, ce livre est une véritable merveille. Je préfèrerai vous le laisser, connaissant le manque de respect de mes camarades envers les livres, je ne voudrais pas que cette merveille soit abîmée. Alors puis – je vous demander l'autorisation de venir le lire ?

_-_Se serait avec plaisir, Estel.

Le professeur avait été vexé quand son élève avait décliné l'offre, mais il en avait frémit de joie quand il avait dit désirer le protéger. Estel le surprenait un peu plus chaque jour par sa sagesse. Un coup d'oeil vers son horloge lui montra que l'heure de manger approchait à grand pas. Il se leva et lui dit :

_-_Bien Monsieur Alagos, vous allez devoir repartir vers la grande salle.

_-_Bien professeur Rogue.

Il se releva, salua Rogue une main sur le coeur, le salut d'un elfe devant quelqu'un qui en valait la peine, devant le professeur qui sentait une immense émotion étreindre son coeur. Puis il partit vers la grande salle. Severus était vraiment heureux, il venait de se faire un véritable ami, enfin ça s'annonçait comme une future grande amitié. Enfin il espérait que cela se fasse.

Quand le professeur Rogue arriva dans la grande salle, il vit qu'Hermione et Ron avaient l'air de bouder Estel qui était trop occupé à lire une lettre que venait de lui envoyer son père pour s'en préoccuper. L'écriture était incompréhensible, mais cela avait l'air d'être très amusant d'après les hurlements de rire pousser par le jeune garçon qui frappait la table de son poing. Il avait souvent du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Les professeurs regardaient avec un sourire Estel qui ressemblait enfin à James Potter. Neville arrêta de manger et lui demanda :

_-_Que te raconte ton père ?

_-_Comment ?

_-_Ton père, que te dit – il ? Redemanda Neville.

_-_Oh ! Que Fudge, cet incapable a réussi à se perdre dans la salle de bal de mon père. Ma mère l'a retrouvé la tête sous les jupes d'une elfe, le problème, c'est que l'époux de cette elfe est un elfe noir et il était furieux. Cet abruti a dû s'enfuir pour l'éviter.

Neville et Ron éclatèrent de rire devant les autres qui étaient horrifiés par ce que venait de dire Estel. Dumbledore et Rogue réussirent difficilement à retenir leurs éclats de rire. Les autres élèves haussèrent les épaules puis recommencèrent à manger. Après le repas plantureux, où Hermione et Ron ne parlait que de Nicolas Flamel, tous allèrent dormir et faire leurs bagages pour le départ pour les vacances. Estel se plongea dans une profonde transe et « dormit » jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit haut dans le ciel. Il descendit dans la grande salle en s'étirant et en baillant. Il salua tous les derniers gryffondors qui étaient restés pour déjeuner. Il prit le temps de petit déjeuner, puis Ron arriva et lui proposa une partie d'échec. C'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient une partie d'échec l'un contre l'autre. Ron excellent aux échecs crut pouvoir battre facilement Estel, cependant, le jeune garçon avait été entrainé depuis qu'il parlait à maîtriser ce jeu afin qu'un jour il remplace son père aux commandes de l'armée. Estel avec un petit sourire fit durer le jeu le plus longtemps possible pour la plus grande joie de Ron qui croyait que son ami avait de la chance. Quand Hermione arriva trainant sa valise, Ron détourna un instant la tête du jeu pour répondre à une question d'Hermione, puis regarda à nouveau le plateau pour voir la prochaine manoeuvre d'Estel. Le jeune garçon fit un sourire légèrement sadique à son ami. Ron ne comprit pas trop ce sourire jusqu'au moment où il regarda le jeu et vit qu'il était complètement bloqué. Estel bougea sa Reine et l'acheva :

_-_Echec et mat.

_-_Comment tu as fais ?

_-_Je suis le prince de la forêt d'Emeraude, donc je dois être capable de mener une armée et de mettre en place une stratégie qui fasse le moins de mort du côté de mon armée, mais le maximum du côté adverse.

_-_Je n'avais aucune chance.

_-_Et oui. Sache que j'ai vaincu 3 fois mon père.

Ron eut une moue écoeuré, Estel avait tout, il était beau, fort, intelligent et surtout riche. Ron était envieux de la richesse du jeune garçon. Estel lui dit:

_-_Tu sais Ron, l'amitié est une chose unique qui ne se chiffre pas. Je ne suis pas ami avec tes frères, mais avec toi. Et puis tu as une chose que tes frère n'auront jamais, tu as un sens aigu de la stratégie. Mais pense à contenir ton caractère, il pourrait te jouer des tours plus tard.

_-_Ah ! Grogna Ron qui commença quand même à réfléchir sur la question.

Le lendemain, le peu de gryffondor qui étaient restés à Poudlard, donc Ron et ses frères. D'accord, il ne restait qu'un seul autre gryffondor de leur année. Et donc cet autre unique gryffondor fut sidéré quand il vit la montagne de présent qui était pour Estel. Il appela Estel qui descendit en courant ravi de cela. Il allait pour ouvrir ses cadeaux quand il donna 3 présents à Ron qui le regardait étonné. Ron prit les cadeaux et les ouvrit avec joie. Dans le premier, il y avait une petite malle avec un mot et une clef :

_-_Dit « grandis » et tu auras une surprise.

Ron très étonné lança : Grandis.

Là, la toute petite malle prit la taille d'un coffre avec 8 serrures. Il ouvrit la première serrure et vit dans le coffre des vêtements moldus d'une facture d'excellente qualité. Dans la deuxième, il vit des robes de sorciers dans les meilleurs tissus elfiques. Dans la troisième, il vit des tas de pierres précieuses. Dans la quatrième, il y avait des noises en bronze qui montaient jusqu'à raz bord. Dans le cinquième, ce n'était pas des noises, mais des mornilles en argent. Il ouvrit en tremblant la sixième et poussa un cri quand il vit la masse de gallions qui lui appartenait maintenant. Dans la septième, le coffre contenait des tuniques elfiques d'une grande beauté. Il ouvrit la dernière serrure et remarqua au fond du coffre vide un mot :

_-Cher Ronald Weasley, tout cela n'est rien par rapport à l'amitié que tu as offert à notre fils et sache que tu es le bienvenu à Taur Galen. Laisses aux elfes noirs le temps de s'adapter aux temps qui changent. Si tu veux mettre ta nouvelle fortune sur le compte de ta famille, demande à Estel, il saura quoi faire._

_Aelita de Mornûr et Elian de Taur Galen. _

Ron regarda Estel en tremblant, puis serra le jeune garçon en pleurant de joie. Estel ne comprit pas jusqu'au moment où il termina la lecture du mot et il lui dit :

_-_Veux – tu que je mettes ton argent sur ton compte ?

_-_Oui, s'il te plait.

_-_D'accord.

Estel alla s'habiller tandis que Ron retirait les vêtements de la malle. Il les trouvait tellement beaux. Le jeune elfe revint 15 mn plus tard, prêt à partir. Il réduisit la malle, la mit dans sa poche, puis demanda à Ron :

_-_Tu veux que je te ramène la malle ?

_-_Oh oui, s'il te plait.

_-_D'accord. Je reviens.

Il alla dans la cour, appela Hedwige, lui rendit sa forme initiale, puis partit vers Londres. Hedwige fonça vers la capitale anglaise à toute vitesse. En moins de 50 mn, il arriva enfin sur le chemin de Traverse et se posa devant Gringott. Quand les Gobelins le virent, ils reconnurent en lui le fils de leur terreur. Ils pouvaient la faire souffrir en le tuant, mais alors, le monde ne serait pas assez grand pour les protéger de sa rage et surtout, les elfes des bois l'aideraient à les exterminer tous. Donc ils décidèrent de lui offrir le meilleur des accueils pour que le fils parle à sa mère de leur bon accueil. Estel s'approcha du chef des gobelins et leur dit :

_-_Je veux mettre cet argent dans le coffre des Weasley, si vous ne le faite pas, ma mère se fera une joie de venir vous massacrer. Et non je n'ai pas la clef, mais comme vous avez un double, vous allez le faire et maintenant. Lacha Estel en anticipant les questions où les remarques des gobelins.

Les gobelins obéirent et emmenèrent le jeune elfe devant le coffre des Weasley. Là – bas, le jeune garçon agrandit la malle, puis la vida complètement remplissant à ras bord le coffre des Weasley. D'immensément pauvre, la généreuse famille Weasley devint immensément riche. Quand la malle fut vide, Estel attrapa le chef des Gobelins et lui dit :

_-_Maintenant, vous allez rémunérer ce compte à hauteur de mmmmhhhhh vous allez être généreux, disons 10 .

_-_Quoi ! Mais...

_-_Ce n'est pas négociable. Gronda Estel.

_-_B... Bien.

_-_Parfait. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser. Mais si j'apprends que vous n'avez pas fait ce que je vous ai ordonné de faire, ma mère sera immédiatement mise au courant.

Le gobelin déglutit difficilement et acquiesça rapidement. Satisfait, le jeune garçon repartit vers Poudlard, la mini malle dans sa poche. Quand il revint dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, il vit que Ron l'attendait, aucun autre cadeau d'ouvert, comme s'il attendait le retour de son ami, ce qui était le cas. Estel lui rendit sa malle complètement vide et Ron fou de joie serra le jeune garçon dans ses bras en pleurant presque de bonheur. Estel pouffa de rire et lui dit :

_-_J'imagine bien la tête que vont faire tes parents en voyant votre coffre remplit à ras bord.

_-_Oui, ma mère va faire une attaque. Mais je suis vraiment content que tes parents m'invitent chez eux.

_-_Non, pas chez eux, simplement à Taur Galen. Pas à Mornûr, hors ma chambre se trouve dans le royaume de ma mère. Tu vois, les elfes noirs haïssent vraiment les sorciers, et il va leur falloir du temps pour en accepter un.

_-_Je comprends. Mais bon, on a les cadeaux à ouvrir.

Ron continua l'ouverture des cadeaux. L'autre présent qu'il avait était une simple enveloppe. Étonné, il l'ouvrit et fut submergé par des milliers de lettres qui partaient dans tous les sens. Ron supplia Estel :

_-_Es, je t'en supplie, aides – moi.

_-STOP ! _Hurla Estel.

Toutes les lettres s'arrêtèrent et se rejoignirent en une seule :

_-Cher Ronald Weasley, notre Reine nous a appris comment tu traitais notre prince et combien ton amitié semblait importante pour lui. Alors saches que tu as le droit de te promener à Mornûr, nous ne te ferons aucun mal._

_Les elfes noirs de Mornûr qui vont vraiment être ravi d'apprendre tout ce que notre prince a fait._

Ron et Estel se regardèrent, puis se mirent à crier de joie, c'était bien la première fois qu'un sorcier était admis à aller dans le royaume des elfes noirs. Tout joyeux, il ouvrit le dernier cadeau, une autre enveloppe qui disait :

_-Vas dans ton dortoir, ouvre la fenêtre et tu auras une surprise. _

Le jeune garçon alla dans leur dortoir, ouvrit la fenêtre et Estel entendit un hurlement de joie. 5 secondes plus tard, Ron se retrouvait face à lui avec une magnifique chouette noire sur le bras. Estel fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. La chouette se posa sur le bras du canapé. Ensuite, il ouvrit les cadeaux de ses parents et reçut des boîtes de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des chocogrenouilles, un pull tricoté main et des fondants fait maison. C'était le meilleur noël qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Il se tourna vers Estel et lui dit :

_-_A toi d'ouvrir tes cadeaux.

Estel ouvrit le premier et poussa un cri de joie quand un bras tomba du paquet tandis que Ron poussait un hurlement de terreur et d'horreur.

_-_Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? Un cadavre ?

_-_Non ! C'est encore mieux, C'est un sorcier de défoulement en kit.

_-_Hein !

_-_C'est comme une poupée de combat, sauf qu'il lance des sorts. S'extasia Estel fou de joie. Il avait toujours voulu en avoir un, mais ses parents le trouvaient trop jeune.

_-_C'est super ! S'exclama Ron très impressionné.

Il reçut aussi un troll miniature avec une oreille en moins, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, ses exploits avec le troll étaient arrivés aux oreilles du royaume, ce qui fit rire Ron aux éclats. Il reçut aussi un uniforme de Poudlard dans un tissus elfique de toute beauté, ainsi qu'un livre sur les contes et légendes elfiques, plusieurs livres sur la magie elfique noire et blanche et enfin, des vêtements moldus. A la fin, il ne lui restait qu'un seul cadeau. Un gros paquet moelleux. Il y avait une carte qui disait : « Ton père biologique m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps que tu en hérites. Fais – en bon usage. Joyeux Noël. » Curieux par nature, il l'ouvrit pour découvrir une cape d'une teinte argentée qui glissa sur le sol et forma un tas aux reflets luisants. Ron dit à Estel :

_-_C'est une cape d'invisibilité.

_-_Super ! Je vais pouvoir faire plein de choses avec. S'exclama-t-il en imaginant déjà tous les coups tordus qu'il allait pouvoir faire à un certain serpentard de ses ennemis.

Il regarda l'heure et ils décidèrent d'aller ranger leurs cadeaux et d'aller manger. Estel claqua des doigts et ses affaires se regroupèrent et le suivirent paisiblement dans le dortoire. De même que les affaires de Ron. Ils criaient tous les deux de joie en descendant vers la grande salle. La joie de Ron faisait vraiment plaisir à Estel. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande Salle, Estel vit Rogue s'approcher de lui suivit maladroitement par une boule de poil dorée et le serrer très fort contre lui, comme un père serre son fils, un oncle son neveu. Les larmes aux yeux, le professeur de potion lui dit d'une voix éraillée:

_-_Comment avez-vous su que j'avais toujours voulu avoir un chien ?

_-_Quand vous avez pratiqué l'occlumentie à notre premier cours de potion, j'ai vu que petit garçon vous en vouliez un. Alors même si c'est en retard, le voilà. Répondit Estel avec un doux sourire.

_-_Merci, merci pour tout. Je ne savais pas trop quoi vous offrir, alors tenez. Dit Severus un peu gêné.

Le professeur lui offrit le livre « Reptiles du monde magique ». Estel blêmit en voyant cette merveille entre ses mains. Il caressait avec un immense tendresse ce livre si rare et si précieux. Estel posa le grimoire sur la table avec beaucoup de délicatesse comme s'il craignait de le casser. Le professeur Rogue fut enchanté de voire avec quel respect le jeune garçon traitait ce livre. Estel se tourna vers son terrible professeur de potion et le serra fortement dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa même sur la joue, chose qu'il avait toujours fait quand on lui offrait des cadeaux. Rogue, sentit ses lèvres trembler, puis fondit en larmes. Cet enfant qui avait toutes les raisons de le haïr, le traitait comme quelqu'un de sa famille, ce que personne n'avait jamais fais de sa vie. Il avait toujours connu les brimades et la violence et là l'ex-fils de son pire ennemi le traitait comme un oncle, ou un frère. Le professeur Dumbledore eut un grand sourire, heureux que son protégé connaisse enfin ce qu'il aurait dû connaître depuis longtemps. Tous les autres professeurs eurent la larme à l'oeil. Ce fut Hagrid qui cassa ce moment magique en se mouchant bruyamment, le semi-géant avait un coeur aussi grand que sa taille et une sensibilité tout aussi grande. Rogue fut un peu gêné de s'être laissé aller en publique, mais la joie qui se lisait dans le regard d'Estel valait tous les sacrifices. Severus l'aimait non pas comme un professeur peut apprécier un élève, mais bien comme un père peut aimer son fils, mais comme Estel avait déjà des parents, il décida d'être comme un oncle pour lui.

Il fit un petit sourire à Estel, puis tous allèrent manger le coeur plein de joie. Les professeurs étaient heureux de voire le sévère et glacial Severus Rogue plus humain, plus ouvert. Le repas fut très joyeux surtout que le professeur Quirrel n'était pas venu, ne gâchant pas la fête. Quand le repas fut terminé, Estel prit avec énormément de délicatesse le livre que lui avait offert Rogue et devant tous les professeurs le protégea d'un sort elfique qui torturait celui qui le prenait sans l'autorisation de Rogue ou de la sienne. Tout joyeux, il l'amena dans sa chambre et le plaça avec un immense respect sur sa table de nuit. Les deux élèves partirent de leur dortoirs, puis retournèrent faire des recherches à la bibliothèque afin de trouver LA potion qui ferait regretter à Malefoy ses insultes et son comportement odieux. Ils travaillèrent longtemps, puis vers 19 heures, ils trouvèrent la meilleure potion pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Draco. Ils recopièrent la potion et partirent vers leur dortoir en riant. Ils avaient bien l'intention de se venger de Malefoy. Ils allèrent manger, et les professeurs sursautèrent quand ils virent un sourire qu'ils connaissaient, celui de James Potter quand il allait fait un coup fouareux. Rogue soupira lourdement imaginant les dégâts qu'allaient faire les deux jeunes. Quand le repas fut terminé, les deux jeunes gryffondors allèrent se coucher. Enfin Ron alla se coucher tandis qu'Estel prit la cape d'invisibilité de James Potter et partit à l'aventure.

A suivre


	12. Chapter 12

RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Je voudrais donner un très grand merci pour leur reviews à **Onarluca, big apple, Underphoenix, Maugrei, Bspo-kat, Lolo, Satya, Ratonton, Sissidu 57500, Zaïka, elles **m'ont fait très plaisir.

**Nymphodora Tonks** : Merci, pour la blague, elle arrivera dans ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire.. Quant à ses transformations animagus, elles ne sont pas terminés et continuerons mais jusqu'à où, je n'en sais rien moi-même. Bon ben bonne lecture.

**Cicin** : Pour le moment, je compte refaire les différents tomes, enfin, jusqu'au 4ème pour l'instant. Je verrais pour le reste. Et bien, bonne lecture.

**Thealie** : Non, tu ne verras pas Lily, ni James dans le miroir, parce que ce n'est pas ce que veut vraiment Estel. N'oublie pas qu'il n'a rien du Harry Potter de Rowling, son enfance est différente, il a des parents, même si ce ne sont pas ses parents biologiques. Mais tu les verras, dans un autre chapitre, dans un autre contexte. Bon ben, bonne lecture.

**Uruviele** : Estel va aller chez les Dursley juste après les cours. Le Poudlard Express s'arrête en gare de King Cross et lui part chez les Dursley. Les pauvres !

Bon maintenant que les RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR sont terminées, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

**aa**

Autre destinée chapitre 12

**aa **

Il se promenait dans les couloirs afin de connaître parfaitement son nouveau terrain de jeu avant de pouvoir se promener en animal. Il croisa croûtard qui furetait dans les couloirs et lui balança un gros coup de pied. Il eut un sourire ravi en entendant le couinement de douleur du rat. Il haïssait ce rat, il était trop bizarre et trop intelligent pour être vraiment un rat. Il avait l'air d'écouter ce que les autres disaient et il ne supportait pas ça.

Après avoir fait fuir ce saleté de rat, il surprit une scène très intéressante. En effet, Rogue attrapa Quirrel et le projeta contre le mur. Estel aurait pu rester regarder Rogue menacer ce batard de professeur de DCFM encore longtemps, mais Rogue dût le sentir car il avança la main afin de l'attraper. Mais Estel souple et rapide échappa à la main du professeur, recula rapidement et se faufilla sans un bruit par une porte à l'opposé des 2 hommes. Il referma silencieusement la porte et fut très surpris quand, en se retournant, il ne vit pas son reflet dans un immense miroir avec un ancien cadre en bois en face de lui. Sur le haut du cadre, Estel vit une étrange langue qu'il ne comprit pas du tout. Il retira sa cape, la plia consciencieusement, puis la posa par terre avant de s'approcher du miroir. Il scruta avec attention le miroir, puis quand il regarda dans la glace il sursauta violemment très surpris.

Il se vit avec ses habits princiers, la couronne princière ceignant son front et une coiffure élégante qui dévoilait ses oreilles pointues. Il réussit à grand-peine à retenir un cri de joie. Alors, il avait fait son choix. Il était enfin devenu un elfe. Mais sa joie fondit comme la neige fond au soleil d'une canicule sur Mercure quand tâtant ses oreilles, il les découvrit désespérément rondes. Il ne comprenait plus. Est-ce que ce miroir montrait l'avenir ? Ce miroir était vraiment trop bizarre. Il repartit vers la tour Gryffondor réfléchissant sur cet étrange miroir. Il revint toutes les nuits qui suivirent, non pas pour regarder son reflet, mais pour comprendre le fonctionnement de ce miroir si bizarre. Au bout de la cinquième nuit, Dumbledore vint le retrouver dans la pièce et lui dit :

_-_Comme beaucoup d'autre avant toi, tu as la joie de voir le miroir du rised.

_-_C'est vraiment étrange ce que je vois. Songea Estel.

_-_Tu vois tes parents ? Demanda le vieux directeur un espoir désespéré au fond de son regard.

_-_Non ! Quand je me regarde, j'ai les oreilles pointues, mais quand je les touches, elles sont à nouveau ronde. C'est ce que je désire depuis mes huit ans... Mais bien sûr, ce miroir montre ce qu'on désire. Comprit Estel.

Dumbledore s'assombrit, car l'enfant de la prophétie s'éloignait de plus en plus du monde des sorciers. Le jeune Neville ne pouvait pas être celui qui vaincrait Voldemort, il était quasiment Cracmol malgré la puissance de ses parents. Le jeune garçon avait une terrible pression sur les épaules, car tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il soit aussi puissant que ses parents, mais non, il avait un terrible manque de confiance en lui et s'il réussissait à avoir confiance en lui, il n'arriverai même pas à avoir le quart de la puissance d'Estel. Dumbledore espérait que le séjour d'Estel chez les moldus pourrait lui montrer que les humains étaient meilleurs que les elfes et le ramène vers les sorciers ( _nda : Dans tes rêves vieux fou... _). C'était leur dernière chance, car ensuite, Il devra faire son choix.

Maintenant qu'Estel avait découvert ce qu'était ce miroir, il s'en désintéressa complètement et reprit ses recherches sur les animagus. Grâce au livre que Rogue lui avait offert, il connaissait parfaitement les caractéristiques des dragons et des basilics. Il allait bientôt pouvoir commencer la métamorphose à proprement dit. Mais avant cela, il préférait reprendre des forces. Il pourrait toujours commencer son entraînement plus tard, ce n'était pas trop pressé. Avec Ron, il attendait avec hâte le retour d'un certain serpentard afin de le faire tourner en bourrique. Et quand le jour tant attendu arriva, les deux jeunes eurent un sourire des plus sadiques. Ils descendirent aux cuisines et devant Ron hilare, Estel usa de son charme auprès des elfes de maison. Les petites créatures regardaient Estel avec adoration, ils avaient un prince elfique devant eux. Après moults courbettes, les elfes acceptèrent de ne pas regarder ce qu'il allait faire dans les 5 prochaines minutes. Rapidement, Ron eut l'honneur de verser dans les repas des serpentards, une potion, inoffensive mais qui associée à un sort spécial ne toucherai que Malefoy et pas les autres serpentards qui n'y étaient pour rien. Après avoir salué les elfes de maison et les avoir félicité pour les merveilleux repas qu'ils préparaient, les deux jeunes quittèrent les cuisines et coururent vers la grande salle afin d'avoir les places voulues.

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle et pour la première fois, se placèrent face à la table des serpentards afin de voir les dégâts. Après le discours de bienvenu de Dumbledore, tout le monde se jeta sur le repas. Les conversations allaient bon train dans toutes les maisons, les amis se racontaient leur vacances quand une énorme explosion résonna à la table des serpentards créant une fumée dense, d'une étonnante couleur rose bonbon et une certaine panique du côté des verts et argents. Les serpentards toussaient à s'en arracher les poumons, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui arrivait. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, la fumée se dissipa et à la place de la tête de Draco se trouvait une tête d'âne qui braillait toutes les insultes de son vocabulaire bien fournit. Rogue ne put se retenir et explosa d'un rire quasi – hystérique suivit de près par le professeur Dumbledore, Hagrid, Macgonagall et tous les autres professeurs à l'exception de Quirrel qui regardait avec intérêt Estel et Ron. Le professeur de potion comprenait maintenant ce que manigançaient les deux jeunes gryffondors. Il était très impressionné, car cette potion n'était apprise qu'en 6 ème année et encore. Ils avaient dû travailler toutes les vacances pour réussir un coup pareil.

Draco resta avec une tête d'âne une semaine, car le sort qu'ils lui avaient lancé avec cette particularité. Comme il n'y avait aucune preuve de leur forfait, les professeurs ne purent rien faire, sauf que Rogue donna discrètement 15 points à gryffondor pour la plus grande rage de Draco qui fit perdre 150 points à serpentards en insultant tous les professeurs.

Hermione rappela aux 2 jeunes d'essayer de trouver des renseignements sur Nicolas Flamel. Ron fut partant tandis qu'Estel était aux abonnés absent. Il avait l'art et la manière de disparaître quand Ron et surtout Hermione arrivait. Il avait réussi à prendre l'un des livres qui expliquait que Nicolas Flamel était en très bon terme avec le roi de Taur Galen afin de ne pas supporter la rage d'Hermione et de Ron.

Quand il fut sûr qu'ils ne pourraient pas découvrir son gros mensonge, Estel alla commencer ses métamorphoses, ils les faisaient dans les cachots avec l'aide de Rogue. Ils savaient tous les deux que ces transformations étaient dangereuses et devaient être fait avec quelqu'un d'expérimenté afin de pouvoir réagir en cas d'accident. Le professeur Rogue prouvait à Estel qu'il était un excellent professeur. Toutes les nuits, il rejoignait le professeur et il s'entraînait longuement. Le printemps était bien installé et Estel arrivait à couvrir son corps d'une fourrure noire et dense. Un mois plus tard, il arrivait à avoir des crocs et des oreilles ovales et touffues. Puis, deux mois après le retour des vacances, pour la plus grande joie du professeur Rogue, il réussit à se transformer totalement en panthère noire. Le professeur Rogue était extrèmement fier de son élève, il avait réussi en moins d'un an à devenir un animagus. Il éclata joyeusement de rire quand il se retrouva avec une fine panthère noire dans ses bras. L'animal passait son temps à lui lécher de sa langue rapeuse son visage. Severus se dégagea et se transforma en loup noir. Les deux animaux jouèrent dans le bureau du professeur de potion. Vers minuit, le professeur redevint un homme et attendit que la panthère fasse la même chose. Il éclata de rire quand les oreilles de l'animal se mirent à l'horizontal. Estel reprit forme humaine et fut prit dans une étreinte puissante. Rogue lui dit :

_-_Estel, je suis vraiment très fier de toi et tes parents peuvent l'être. Mais il est tard et demain tu as cours. Vas te coucher, tu dois être épuisé. Oh surtout, attend d'être bien reposé avant de recommencer une transformation complète, tu risquerais de graves blessures.

_-_D'accord professeur.

Estel s'étira, salua le professeur et repartit dans les couloirs vers la tour des gryffondors. Il y était presque arrivé quand il entendit :

_-_Professeur, Estel Alagos est là-bas.

Estel se retourna et vit Draco qui le pointait du doigt et le montrait au professeur Macgonagall furieuse.

_-_Monsieur Alagos, suivez-moi !

Estel sentit la fureur étreindre son coeur. Il passa près de Draco et lui dit :

_-_Je vais te le faire payer !

Draco lui fit un petit sourire vainqueur et suivit le professeur et Estel qui les amena vers la salle de métamorphose rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui tremblèrent en voyant les yeux noirs d'Estel. Il craquait ses doigts prêt à tuer Malefoy de ses mains. Il en tremblait de rage. Les 3 gryffondors et le Serpentard firent perdre chacun 50 points à leur maison respective et se retrouvèrent en plus avec une retenue. Draco repartit vers les cachots tandis que Ron et Hermione tiraient Estel vers la Tour des Gryffondors. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, Estel poussa un véritable hurlement de rage réveillant toute la tour. Il déchaîna sa magie, détruisant toute la tour. Le professeur de métamorphose tenta de le calmer, mais Estel était devenu incontrôlable. Il fallut que Elian et Aelita arrivent sur la demande de Dumbledore pour le calmer. Mais Aelita devint folle de rage en apprenant ce qu'avait fait le jeune Malefoye. Il fallut toute la diplomatie et l'amour d'Elian pour les calmer tous les deux et un sort de repos elfique qui envoya Estel dans les bras de morphée. Les professeurs regardaient avec stupéfation les dégâts déclenchés par le jeune Estel. Le professeur Rogue arriva sur ses entrefaites et expliqua qu'Estel faisait des scéances de transformation animagus. Le professeur MacGonagall fut désolé, mais resta sur ses positions, le jeune garçon avait détrut la tour et devait être puni pour cela. Quand les deux elfes quittèrent la tour, ils discutèrent avec Rogue qui leur dit :

_-_Vous pouvez être fier de votre fils, en moins de 6 mois, il est devenu animagus, il est une panthère noire. Il s'est transformé aujourd'hui complètement.

Les parents voyaient la lueur de fierté qui brillait dans le regard de Rogue, une lueur que le professeur n'avait pas avant. Ils étaient vraiment très fier de leur fils. Aelita demanda :

_-_L'avez-vous aidé ?

_-_Oui, cela était plus sûr surtout pour un enfant de son âge. Normalement il aurait dû devenir un animagus qu'à partir de l'âge de 14 ans, mais étant un elfe, il doit être plus précoce.

Les parents d'Estel regardèrent très étonnés le professeur, parce qu'il considérait leur fils non comme un humain, mais déjà comme un elfe. Aelita dit à son époux :

_-S'il continue dans cette voie, je crois qu'il aurait une chance de visiter Taur Galen._

_-Mouis peut – être._

Ils regardèrent une dernière fois Rogue, puis disparurent. Rogue repartit vers les cachots. Le lendemain, toute l'école vit tous les gryffondors se précipiter dans la grande Salle et se cacher derrière la table des professeurs. Ils avaient l'air terrorisé et regardaient avec insistance les portes. Dans le silence éprouvant, le claquement dû à l'ouverture brutale des portes fit sursauter tout le monde. Estel était là, une puissante aura noir et verte zébrée d'éclairs argentés l'entourait. Il regarda vers la table des serpentard et ne vit pas Draco. Fou de rage, il poussa un hurlement qui fit exploser les fenêtres de la grande salle. Les sorciers venaient de voir le très mauvais caractère d'un elfe noir fou de rage. Estel décida d'aller se calmer dans la forêt et fit fuir toutes les créatures qui le croisaient. Il passa sa journée là – bas et quand il revint le lendemain, les élèves et les professeurs eurent le même soupire de soulagement en le voyant plus calme. Le problème, c'est qu'Estel avait atteint ce que les elfes des bois appelaient la rage silencieuse. C'était une colère profonde, froide et qui durait se déchaînait sur le responsable de cette colère et sa famille. Draco venait de se faire le pire des ennemis. Quand il arriva dans la grande Salle, il ne vit toujours pas le Serpentard. Le professeur Macgonagall s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

_-_Ce soir, vous irez dans la forêt interdite afin d'aider Hagrid.

_-_Professeur, je croyais que j'allais avoir une retenue, pas en balade dans un jardin. S'esclaffa Estel.

_-_La forêt interdite est dangereuse. S'offusqua le professeur de métamorphose.

_-_Ouais, pour les sorciers, par pour les elfes. Bon, je mange et je rejoins Hagrid. Je sens que ça va être une soirée mémorable. Ricana Estel ravi.

Il mangea rapidement et rejoignit Hagrid avec Ron, Hermione et un certain serpentard qui n'en menait pas large. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent Hagrid renifler pitoyablement. Estel très surpris lui demanda :

_-_Que t'arrive-t-il Hagrid ?

_-_Norbert est parti.

_-_Qui ?

_-_Norbert son dragon ! Lui expliqua Hermione qui avait encore peur de lui et s'en méfiait comme de la peste.

_-_Oh d'accord. Ne me dit pas que tu voulais le garder dans une maison en bois ? De toute façon, les dragons, c'est comme les licornes, ils ne sont heureux qu'en liberté.

_-_Tu as raison Estel. Bon, nous devons retrouver une licorne blessée. Quelque chose en a déjà tué une il y a une semaine.

_-_COMMENT ! Qui oserait tuer une licorne. L'abattage est strictement interdit. Même les elfes noirs n'y touchent pas et pourtant ils ne sont pas connu pour leur douceur avec les races différentes de la leur.

_-_Je ne sais pas Estel. Mais nous devons aller dans la forêt pour savoir ce qu'il se passe.

_-_La forêt ? Mais je croyais que c'était une blague ! S'exclama Draco qui commençait à avoir peur.

_-_Tu as peur ? Tu as les foies, Malefoye ? ( _prononcez son nom à la française et non à l'anglo-saxonne_) Ricanna Estel avec un sourire mauvais qui fit trembler Draco et Hermione, mais rire Ron.

_-_Bon, allons-y ! Ordonna Hagrid.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, marchant silencieusement entre les arbres gigantesques de la sombre forêt. Autant Ron, Hermione et Draco n'étaient pas rassurés, autant Estel se promenait les mains dans les poches en sifflotant gaiement. Bientôt à un croisement, Hagrid s'arrêta, déposa son arbalette et examina avec soin une flaque de liquide argenté sur le sol. Il y trempa les doigts, l'examina et dit :

_-_Vous voyez, ça c'est du sang de licorne. Cette pauvre bête a du être gravement blessée.

Estel se tourna brusquement en entendant un bruit de frottement de tissus sur le sol. Inconsciemment, il laissa échapper un grondement de colère. Hagrid entendit aussi le bruit, mais crut que le grondement venait d'un animal sauvage alors que Draco tremblait de tous ses membres. Il savait que c'était Estel qui avait poussé ce grondement de fauve. Hagrid regarda à nouveau les 4 jeunes et leur dit :

_-_Alors il va falloir que l'on retrouve cette pauvre bête. Nous allons devoir nous séparer pour avoir plus de chance de la retrouver.

Estel voyant son jour de chance attrapa Draco par le bras et se tira vers lui en s'exclamant :

_-_J'y vais avec Draco.

_-_D'accord ! Répondit Hagrid.

_-_NOOONNNN ! Hurla le serpentard désespéré.

_-_Trop tard ! Sussura Estel.

_-_Je... Je veux croc-dur ! Ordonna Draco pensant que le chien le protègerait de la fureur d'Estel.

_-_Très bien. Mais je te préviens, c'est un vrai trouillard. Répondit Hagrid démolissant le peu d'espoir qu'il restait à Draco. Puis Hagrid avec Ron et Hermione partit rechercher la licorne blessée.

Draco tremblait de terreur tandis qu'Estel avait l'air d'être dans son élément. Ils marchaient silencieusement depuis 45 mn quand Estel décida enfin de parler et dit à un Draco Malefoye qui n'en menait pas large :

_-_Tu sais, j'aimerai bien te tuer, te torturer en faisant en sorte que ton agonie soit longue et douloureuse, mais mon père ne veut pas que je blesse un mortel. Alors j'ai décidé de t'abandonner à la créature qui nous piste depuis 45 mn.

Draco haletait de terreur et Estel put sentir une odeur forte d'amoniac s'échapper du pantalon du Serpentard. Draco poussa un cri aigu de fille quand un énorme loup noir s'approcha d'eux à pas furtif faisant fuir croc-dur. L'animal se léchait les babines anticipant déjà le plaisir de dévorer le sorcier tremblant. Draco tenta de s'enfuir, mais Estel l'attrapa par le bras et le propulsa contre un arbre, l'assommant complètement. Il renifla dédaigneusement, puis prit d'une idée malsaine, d'un geste de la main il déshabilla complètement le serpentard et continua à marcher ignorant le loup qui regardait avec beaucoup d'envie le sorcier évanouit. Il allait le dévorer, quand Estel dit calmement :

_-_Carnion, il n'est pas pour toi. Je ne casse pas tes jouets, alors ne casses pas les miens ! Il insulte ma mère, mon père, mon ami et croit naïvement que je vais le laisser tranquille. Connard de sorcier !

Le loup trottina très étonné derrière Estel. Puis il acceléra brutalement, se mit devant Estel, mit ses pattes sur ses épaules et commença à lécher le visage du futur jeune elfe. Et enfin se retransforma en elfe noir. Il s'étira et lui dit :

_-_Mon prince, vous m'impressionnez, vous avez su immédiatement que j'étais là.

_-_J'ai eu le meilleur des professeurs, comment il s'appelait déjà ? Ah oui Carnion. Mais c'est toi !

L'elfe noir se jeta sur lui et le chatouilla longuement lui faisant regretter ce qu'il venait de dire. Estel éclatait de rire, puis pour se libérer, il se transforma en panthère et avec des mouvements fluides, il s'échappa de l'étreinte de l'elfe noir, puis reprit forme humaine. Carnion était extrèmement fier de SON prince. Estel se tourna vers lui et lui demanda :

_-_Tu ne devais pas rester avec les bannis ?

_-_J'en ai eu assez, ils ne criaient plus assez forts alors je les ai tué. Si tu avais entendu leurs hurlements de douleurs, ils se sont propagés dans tout le royaume c'était un son merveilleux. Maintenant personne n'osera toucher un enfant.

_-_Tu as bien fait Carnion, ils l'ont bien mérité. Elwen à cause d'eux n'a pas eu d'enfance heureusement qu'Amaran l'a adopté. Mais il faudrait réussir à faire parler Elwen avec douceur de ce qu'il lui ait arrivé. J'en ai parlé avec cette cloche d'Hermione et elle m'a dit que les enfants maltraités avaient tendance à faire à leurs enfants ce que leurs parents leur ont fait subir.

_-_Donc Elwen risquerait de refaire ce que ses parents lui ont fait ?

_-_Oui.

_-_Bien, j'en parlerai à Amaran, mon prince. Répondit Carnion en saluant avec respect son prince.

_-_Mais Carnion, que fais-tu ici ?

_-_Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans la forêt ces temps-ci et votre mère m'a ordonné de vous protéger.

_-_Merci, avec toi à mes côté, je ne risque vraiment rien. Bon continuons à marcher. Nous devons trouver la créature qui ose tuer des licornes.

_-_COMMENT ! Qui oserait-toucher aux licornes ?

_-_Je ne sais pas Carnion, je ne sais vraiment pas. Mais je compte bien le savoir.

Ils recommencèrent à marcher silencieusement, Carnion étant de plus en plus fier de son prince, la générosité des elfes des bois mêlée à l'intelligence subtile des elfes noirs. Soudain Estel se tendit, une violente douleur lui martelait la tête à l'emplacement de sa cicatrice. Le jeune prince ne laissa aucune plainte traverser la barrière de ses lèvres. Carnion l'avait entraîné à vaincre sa douleur en lui lançant toutes les 3 heures le sort **Doloris** jusqu'à ce que le jeune elfe ne laisse plus échapper une seule plainte. Alors cette petite douleur ne lui faisait pas grand chose. Si Aelita avait été au courant de l'entraînement de son fils, Carnion aurait été donné en pature aux loups garous. Mais l'elfe noir avait pris le temps d'expliquer à Estel pourquoi il devait se prémunir contre la douleur et il avait accepté de le faire.

Ils continuèrent à s'avancer et la douleur augmenta d'un cran énervant un peu plus Estel. Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher et virent dans une petite clairière une créature agenouillée devant le corps d'une licorne malheureusement morte. Carnion furieux prit une flèche, banda son arc, mais arrêta tout mouvement quand il ressentit une magie puissante près de lui. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Estel utiliser un sort qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Ce que ne savait pas Carnion, c'est que le sort qu'allait utiliser Estel était un savant mélange de magie elfique noire et blanche. La créature poussa un hurlement de douleur strident qui faisait grimacer de douleur Carnion. Le petit prince avait un sourire démoniaque et légèrement méprisant sur son visage serein. La créature tremblante de douleur tenta de lancer un sort sur Estel, mais fut projeté avec une violence rare contre un arbre par le simple murmure d'Estel. Les 2 elfes entendirent un galop, puis un centaure apparut, brisant la concentration du jeune prince, et permettant à l'autre créature de s'enfuir avant qu'Estel ne puisse lancer un autre sort. Le jeune elfe lança un regard ennuyé sur le centaure et lui dit :

_-_Firenze, tu es ennuyeux, tu m'as fait perdre mon jouet.

Firenze blêmit en le reconnaissant. Il plia un genou devant le prince et le salua :

_-_Vous ne devriez pas être ici votre altesse, mais à l'abris à Poudlard.

_-_Vous avez tout à fait raison Firenze, c'est pour cela que je vais faire regretter à ce bâtard de Malefoye de vivre. Mais la question que je me pose c'est quelle est cette créature ?

_-_Tu ne connais pas quelqu'un qui serait prêt à tout pour avoir du sang de Licorne ?

_-_Ce bâtard de voldemort. Alors il est bien en vie, j'en étais sûr. La prochaine fois que je tuerai ce chien, je ferais attention à ce qu'il soit bien mort. Mais je serais plus que ravi de le revoir, je pourrais venger la mort de mon frère. Je vais lui en faire baver. Merci Firenze pour ce renseignement. Connaissant Dumbledore, il aurait attendu que je sois face à Voldy avant de me le dire. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai un serpentard à perdre et je...

_-_ESTEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL !

_-_Voilà les autres. Dites leur bien que je suis rentré à Poudlard, je n'ai aucun envie de les rencontrer, je pourrais m'énerver après avoir raté ce bâtard de Voldemort. Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit Firenze.

Firenze salua une derrnière fois Estel, puis les deux elfes repartirent vers Poudlard, Estel énervé contre Draco et Voldemort. Arrivé devant la lisière, de la forêt interdite, Carnion lui dit :

_-_Bien mon prince, nos chemins se séparent ici.

_-_Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir Carnion. C'est Mornië qui va être triste de ne pas te voir.

_-_Qui ?

_-_Mornië, le chaton que tu m'as offert pour mon anniversaire. Il hmmmmffffffff...

Estel fut coupé par l'étreinte puissante de l'elfe noir. Il ne pensait pas que son présent ferait autant plaisir à son prince. Quand ils se séparèrent, Estel remarqua les yeux un peu trop brillants de l'elfe noir. Il lui fit un doux sourire rassurant, puis repartit vers le château tandis que Carnion redevenait un loup et recommençait à surveiller son prince de loin. Estel quant à lui s'installa dans la salle commune de gryffondors et commença à préparer sa vengeance contre Voldemort alias Quirrel et ça, il en était sûr. Mais il n'avait aucune preuve, donc personne ne voudrait le croire. Le seul qui le croyait était Rogue. Il aimait bien Rogue, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se lancer des piques et surtout, ils adoraient les réponses cinglantes de l'autre.

Il était plus de 3 heures du matin quand Ron et Hermione arrivèrent épuisés. Ron était vraiment soulagé, tandis qu'Hermione avait l'air déçu qu'il soit toujours en vie. Elle lui demanda froidement :

_-_Où étais-tu, on t'a cherché partout ?

_-_Le forêt interdite est mon jardin d'hiver, aucune créature n'oserait s'attaqué à moi. Toi qui est si intelligente, tu aurais dû le savoir, Miss-je-sais-tout. Bon tu peux nous laisser, on doit parler avec Ron.

Hermione le regarda méchament, puis partit vers son dortoire. Ron poussa un soupire de soulagement et lui dit :

_-_Enfin débarasser d'elle, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point elle peut-être collante. Elle faisait que de me poser des questions sur toi. A un moment, j'ai regretté de ne pas être venu avec toi et Draco, saurait été plus amusant. Bon trêve de plaisanterie, où étais-tu et avec qui ? D'après Draco qu'on a retrouvé hurlant comme un damné et nu comme un ver beuglant que tu parlais avec quelqu'un.

_-_J'étais avec un elfe noir, il me protégeait de la forêt interdite.

_-_Oh d'accord. Mais j'ai une autre question, qu'est ce qui c'est passé dans la forêt, je t'ai entendu nettement gronder, et tu ne le fais que quand tu es vraiment en colère ?

_-_Voldy est de retour. Lança froidement Estel.

_-_Qui ? Demanda le jeune sorcier.

_-_Voldemort.

_-_K... Kwoa ?

_-_Voldemort veut avoir la pierre philosophale pour avoir l'immortalité grâce au filtre de longue vie.

_-_P... Par Merlin. S'exclama Ron. Il faut le dire au professeur Dumbledore.

_-_Et dire quoi, hein ? Bonjour professeur Dumbledore. Quelle belle journée que voilà. Le ciel est bleu, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent et le professeur Quirrel est possedé par Voldemort et il a l'intention de nous tuer tous dans d'horribles souffrances. Bonne journée. Lança Estel d'un ton sarcastique.

_-_Quirrel ! Mais non Rogue ! S'exclama Ron.

_-_Je pense que 7 ans dans cette école ne sera pas du luxe pour te permettre d'apprendre un minimum sur la magie. Elle permet de voir les auras et celle de Quirrel est totalement maléfique. Le professeur Rogue est quelqu'un de bien et de très courageux pour avoir fait ce qu'il a fait. Surtout pour un sorcier.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? Demanda Ron.

_-_Ça se sera à lui de te le dire quand il aura suffisamment confiance en toi et toi en lui. Bon, vas te coucher, demain les examens commencent.

_-_Oui, tu as raison Es. Bonne nuit.

_-_Bonne nuit Ron.

Ron partit, et Estel dit tout haut :

_-_Granger, je ne t'avais pas dit de monter dans ton dortoir !

_-_Comment sais-tu pour la pierre philosophale, nous ne te l'avons pas dis.

_-_Je te laisse découvrir ce mystère. Bonne nuit Granger. Fait de beaux cauchemards.

Hermione alla toute grognante dans son dortoir tandis qu'Estel restait dans la salle commune afin de faire regretter à Draco d'être venu au monde. Une colère sourde luisant encore dans ses yeux. Il plongea dans une transe elfique et demanda de l'aide à tous ses animagus pour faire cette vengeance.

_-Qu'est ce que je devrais faire ? _Demanda Estel.

_-Fait-le le matin, durant le petit déjeuné. _Dit le loup.

_-Oui, il a tout à fait raison, comme cela tout le monde le verra et se moquera de lui. _Renchéri la panthère.

_-La potion qui l'a transformé en âne couplé avec un sort, voilà ce que tu devras faire. _Dit le dragon.

_-Afin qu'il devienne l'objet le plus proche de sa personnalité._ Ricanna le Serpent.

_-Se sera parfait, surtout si on rajoute une surprise pour les professeurs._ S'exclama le cerf mort de rire.

A suivre


	13. Chapter 13

RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Je voudrais remercier **Nymphadora Tonks, Thealie, Onarluca, underphoenix, Lolo, Ratonton, Satya et big apple** pour leur reviews et leurs encouragements qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir.

**Cicin** : Alors, oui, on va connaître la réaction des parents de Ron face au cadeaux et ça va froler l'incident diplomatique.

a

Bon maintenant que les RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR sont terminées, bonne lecture.

b

Autre destinée chapitre 13

c

Quand il sortit de sa transe 4 heures plus tard, il pêtait la forme et surtout savait quoi faire contre le serpentard honni. Il alla se doucher, s'habiller, puis descendit dans la grande salle afin de prendre son petit déjeuné avec un sourire malsain sur les lèvres. Il s'assit afin d'être dos aux serpentards, commanda à manger à son panier repas puis attendit l'arrivée de Drago Malefoy. Quand le serpentard arriva, les gryffondors éclatèrent de rire en voyant l'énorme oeil au beurre noir du serpentard. Il avait des cernes rouges et des griffures sur le visage. Il s'assit à sa table et commença à manger dignement, observé par toute l'école. Il y eut soudain une terrible explosion et tous purent voir ce qui l'avait causé. Il y eut un silence de mort, puis toute la salle explosa de rire quand ils virent à la place de Malefoy une grosse balance. Pour accentuer l'humiliation, il y avait une inscription sur le mur qui disait :

_-_Maintenant tout le monde sait que tu es une balance.

Les professeurs tentèrent de l'aider, mais en vain. Ils durent abandonner et allèrent s'assoir à leur table. A la fin du repas, la balance commença à clignoter, puis reprit forme humaine, mais l'inscription elle n'avait pas disparu et suivait le serpentard pour la plus grosse honte du jeune blond. Les professeurs se tournèrent brusquements vers la table des griffondors et tous commencèrent à donner des points pour rien, les serdaigle prirent 240 points parce qu'ils mangeaient avec un air intelligent, les pouffsouffle 240 parce qu'ils mangeaient à la loyal, les gryffondors parce qu'ils mangeaient courageusement et les Serpentard 240 aussi parce qu'ils mangeaient d'un air rusée tandis que Draco se récoltait 8 heures de colle parce qu'il était trop blanc ainsi qu'Hermione parce qu'elle ne s'était pas brossée les cheveux. Soudain les professeurs à l'exception de Quirrel grimpèrent sur la table et se mirent à chanter dans un coeur atroce la chanson de queen « we are the champion » en faisant un strip-tease. Tous les élèves regardaient avec stupeur les professeurs se trémousser sur la table. Les rires étaient plus que contagieux, tous riaient sauf un. Estel regardait froidement Quirrel qui lui observait ses collègues avec mépris. Le jeune prince se leva avec grace et quitta la grande salle. Quelques secondes plus tard, les professeurs se réveillèrent extrêment surpris de se retrouver debout sur la table à moitié déshabillés sous les élèves qui se tordaient de rire par terre. Le professeur Rogue poussa un rugissement de rage qui fit taire tout le monde. Les professeurs se rhabillèrent rouges de honte et sortirent précipitamment de la salle laissant Quirrel commencer ses cours seul. Ils allèrent dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore et virent qu'Estel les attendait caressant tendrement les plumes rougeoyantes de Fumseck. Rogue allait pour lui hurler dessus quand Estel prit la parole :

_-_Avant que vous ne vous énerviez contre ma pauvre personne, sachez qu'il y a un traitre parmis vous.

_-_Comment cela, monsieur Alagos ? Demanda Dumbledore en s'asseyant lourdement derrière son bureau, la danse n'était vraiment plus de son âge.

_-_Aucun de vous, ni même vous professeur Dumbledore n'avez pu échapper au sort que je vous ai envoyé. A l'exception du professeur Quirrel.

_-_Cela ne veut rien dire, sauf qu'il est puissant. Répondit le petit professeur Flitwick, les autres professeurs haussèrent un sourcil et Rogue comprit ce que voulait dire le jeune prince.

_-_Lui, puissant ? Arrêtez de me faire rire, j'ai mal aux côtes. Même Longdubas pourrait le battre sans problème, c'est un gros nul. Jamais il n'aurait pu réussir à résister à ce sort. PAR LES CORNES DE MORGOTH ! _S'emporta Estel._ J'ai jeté ce sort sur ma mère et elle n'a jamais pu résister, alors comment un pitoyable sorcier dans son genre a pu le faire avec l'un des sorts elfiques les plus difficiles à retirer et les plus puissants ?

Les professeurs étaient horrifiés parce que le jeune garçon insinuait. Rogue était pourtant tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Cependant tous les 2 n'avaient aucune preuve de ce qu'ils avançaient. Et devant l'obstination des professeurs à nier l'évidence, Estel sortit du bureau directorial en rageant contre la stupidité bornée des professeurs.

Il retrouva ses amis et passa comme eux ses examens de fin d'année maudissant avec toujours plus de virulence et de vigueur les professeurs. Quand ils terminèrent leurs examens, Estel observa d'un oeil torve Hagrid quand Hermione comprit tout et se précipita sur Hagrid pour lui poser certaines questions sur son dragon et surtout sur celui qui lui avait cédé. Là, ils apprirent que le garde chasse ne connaissait pas du tout la tête du type, mais qu'en plus cette personne mystérieuse savait comment passer devant Touffu. Hermione les poussa à aller voir le professeur MacGonagall, mais quand cette dernière vit Estel, elle les renvoya manu militari en les menaçant d'une autre punition. Estel avait enfin la preuve que Quirrel voulait la pierre pour la donner à Voldemort. Ils décidèrent d'y aller de nuit, et donc le soir venu, ils sortirent de leur dortoire et tombèrent sur Neville. Celui – ci tenta de les retenir mais en vain, surtout quand Hermione lui envoya un sort de saucisson, le sauvant d'Estel qui voulait carrément l'éliminer.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient hors de leur salle commune, ils foncèrent vers le troisième étage et purent voir Touffu profondément endormit par le son d'une harpe. Ils réussirent à libérer la trappe et à s'y engouffrer quelques centième de seconde avant de se faire dévorer par le petit chien de Hagrid. Après avoir passer le chien, il tombèrent dans les mailles d'un filet du diable, mais ils réussirent rapidement à s'en dépaîtrer en gardant leur calme. Ensuite, ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle où voletaient des centaines de petites clefs volantes dont une seule ouvrait la porte. Estel ordonna à la clef de venir et celle ci se posa avec réticence dans sa main, mais face à la puissance du jeune elfe, la clef n'avait aucune chance. Hermione reniflait de dépit tandis que Ron était fier de son ami. Ils purent passer dans une immense salle composé d'un unique échiquier géant. Estel laissa à Ron la partie d'échec. Il lui dit :

_-_Vas-y Ron, de tous les élèves-sorciers de Poudlard, tu es le meilleur aux échecs.

_-_Non Es. C'est toi le meilleur aux échecs.

_-_Je ne suis pas un sorcier ! Et puis je veux te prouver qu'aux échecs tu es mon égal.

_-_Merci, Es.

Ron fit une splendide partie soutenu à 100 pour cent par Estel, mais pour faire échec et mat, il dut se sacrifier et Hermione décida de rester avec lui, puisqu'elle ne servait à rien et ça, ça l'enrageait.

Estel grognant contre ce crétin de Quirrel suivit le couloir et entra dans une pièce entourée de fines colonnes avec au centre le miroir du Rised. Estel de très fort méchante humeur s'exclama :

_-_Quirrel, quelle mauvaise surprise de te revoir ici. J'aurais préféré te voir piétiner par les centaures que face à moi. Alors, ma petite surprise ne t'a pas trop destabilisé. Il faudrait qu'on refasse une promenade dans les bois.

_-_Tu es perspicace Potter ! Tu as toujours su, n'est ce pas ? Répondit froidement le professeur sans le moindre bégaiement.

_-_Oui, à l'instant où j'ai vu votre sale tête et surtout votre aura. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas un bon professeur, car sachez que l'aura montre qui l'on est au fond de soi et votre aura est des plus maléfiques. La magie ne trompe jamais à qui sait la comprendre, pitoyable déchet de la société humaine.

Quirrel claqua des doigt et le jeune elfe se retrouva ligoté par des liens très fort. Il gronda vexé de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Le professeur félon se désintéressa d'Estel et regarda le miroir :

_-_Je vois la pierre... Je suis en train de la donner à mon maître... Mais où est – elle ?

_-Sers – toi de l'enfant._ Siffla une voix maléfique.

Quirrel claqua des doigts les liens tombèrent, puis il intima à Estel :

_-_Avancez Potter !

Estel vit rouge, enfin plutôt noir, déjà qu'il était en colère, mais là, il était fou furieux. Il grinça des dents, se releva avec grâce et lança :

_-_Et tu crois que tu me fais peur misérable sous produit de l'espèce humaine ?

_-Laisse – moi lui parler ! _

Le professeur retira son turban et Estel se retrouva face au visage hideux de Voldemort, mais avant que celui – ci puisse dire quoique se soit, Estel ricanna :

_-_Le grand Voldemort... haha... un parasite de la société. Tu sais que nombreux sont ceux qui seraient prêt à tuer père et mère pour t'avoir en face d'eux, misérable sang de bourbe. Et surtout d'avoir la chance que je vais avoir de te torturer. _NAEGRA !_

La douleur explosa dans le corps de Quirrel et de Voldemort. Celui-ci lui ordonna d'arrêter, mais Estel eut un sourire sadique et répondit :

_-_Et pourquoi je le ferai, te voir souffrir m'apporte une jouissance incommensurable. Tu as tué mon frère et tu vas déguster.

Voldemort réussit à dit :

_-_Tu n'as pas de frère...

_-_Je me nommes Estel Alagos, fils d'Aelita et d'Elian. Et tu as ordonné la mort de leur fils aîné, le lien entre les 2 peuples. Sache que les elfes noirs et les elfes des bois feraient n'importe quoi pour t'avoir en face d'eux.

Il augmenta la douleur regardant avec une joie morbide le professeur Quirrel qui hurlait de même que Voldemort. Il laissait délibérément le temps passer pour que la souffrance soit plus importante. Il lui demanda :

_-_Alors Voldy – chéri ? Tu souffres ? Tu as mal ? Tu veux que j'arrête ?

_-ARRREEEETTTTEEEEE !_

Quirrel hurlait toujours ce qui pour Estel était une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Puis avec un sourire des plus démoniaques, il murmura :

_-Lacha ! _

Le professeur se transforma instantanément en torche humaine, et rien ne semblait pouvoir stopper ces gigantesques flammes noires, ni le sort gèle – flamme, ni le sort aqua. Le pire, c'est que les flammes ne brûlaient pas beaucoup entraînant une souffrance encore plus grande chez Quirrel et Voldemort. Bientôt enfin 35 mn plus tard, il ne resta du professeur qu'un petit tas de cendre encore fumant. Mais de ce tas jaillit une brume qui lui fonça dessus. Estel fit un bond de côté et l'ombre disparut en hurlant d'une rage vaine. Estel pesta :

_-_Connard de sorcier !

_-_Ce n'est pas très aimable pour les sorciers. Répndit une voix légèrement amusée.

_-_Les sorciers sont aveugles et obtus. A part certains qui mériteraient d'être appelé ami des elfes et eux sont rares, très rares. Bon professeur Dumbledore, je vous laisse avec votre caillou sans valeur.

Estel repartit maudissant encore plus les sorciers. Il alla vers l'infirmerie et veilla avec Hermione qui regrettait visiblement qu'il soit encore vivant, le sommeil de Ron. Dumbledore arriva piteux et lui demanda :

_-_Pourquoi n'avoir pas prit la pierre ? Tu aurais pû être immortel !

_-_Comme je l'ai dit à Nicolas Flamel quand je l'ai vu il y a 3 ans, je veux être un elfe, pas une créature sans peuple.

Hermione folle de rage devant le fait qu'Estel savait tout depuis le début lui hurla toutes les insultes de son répertoire bien fournit et fut jeté dehors par l'infirmière. Cependant, Estel avait eu le temps de jetter un sort à Hermione qui l'empêchait de révéler cette information.

Soudain Dubois arriva en courant et voyant Estel, il lui dit :

_-_Ouf tu n'as rien. Le match contre les serdaigles va commencer. Alors prépares-toi !

Le regard de l'elfe devint noir, il ne supportait pas qu'un humain lui donne des ordres. Mais bon, il adorait le quidditch. Il se leva, mais le professeur Dumbledore le retint et lui demanda :

_-_Tu ne veux pas connaître certaines choses sur tes parents biologiques ?

_-_Non ! C'est le passé et cela ne sert à rien de regarder en arrière. Ils sont morts et rien ne pourra les ramener alors je ne vois pas le pourquoi je voudrais en apprendre sur eux.

_-_Tu sais pourquoi le professeur Quirrel ne pouvait pas te toucher ? Demanda Dumbledore avec espérance.

_-_Oui, parce qu'il était trop occupé à se tortiller sur le sol comme un misérable ver de terre sur un hameçon. Il hurlait de douleur en brûlant. C'était jouissif. Et ce Voldemort-moi-le-noeud qui croyait que j'allais l'aider. Quel con celui-là.

Dumbledore comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir par Estel, il avait cru le manipuler alors que ça avait été le contraire. Et il n'apprécia pas trop. Estel avait tout de l'elfe noir et pour manipuler un elfe noir il fallait se lever tôt, parce que c'était plutôt eux qui manipulaient les autres. Le jeune garçon continua à vociférer des insultes à l'égard de Voldemort en allant vers le stade. Le match durait depuis 25 mn quand Estel vit le vif d'or et le poursuivit. Il approcha sa main de la petite boule dorée quand un cognard venu de je ne sais où l'assoma. Il se réveilla une heure plus tard la tête comme une pastèque accompagné d'un capitaine qui pleurait parce qu'il avait raté le vif de 2 mm. Ils avaient perdu le match.

Les serdaigles ne voulaient pas sortir de leur dortoire terrifier à l'idée de la rage d'Estel. Mais le jeune elfe très bon joueur, entra dans leur salle commune après avoir charmé le portrait et dit aux serdaigles pétrifiés :

_-_Vous n'êtes pour rien dans ma chute, j'aurais dû faire plus attention, ce sont les risques de ce jeu. Alors, sans rancune ?

Il tendit sa main vers le capitaine qui la serra en lui disant :

_-_C'est un vrai plaisir de te voir voler, et un honneur pour nous de nous mesurer à toi.

Estel mit sa main sur son coeur et se mit en mode charmeur :

_-_Ce que vous me dites capitaine montre votre noblesse et votre droiture. Si vous représentez votre équipe et votre maison, alors Rowena Serdaigle peut-être fière de ses héritiers.

Toute la maison des serdaigles eurent les larmes aux yeux, ce que disait Estel les touchait profondément. Que quelqu'un d'étranger à leur maison reconnaisse leur qualité, leur faisait vraiment très plaisir. Ils convièrent Estel à leur fête qui dura jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Il monta dans son dortoire, mit sa protection et s'endormit profondément. Il dormit toute la nuit et toute la journée, ne se réveillant que tard le soir du lendemain. Il apprit que le festin de fin d'année allait avoir lieu et qu'il devait venir vite. Il descendit tranquillemente et vit que la grande salle était aux couleurs de serpentard. Les verts et argents ne fêtaient pas trop fort leur joie, la peur de se faire massacrer par Estel était très présente.

Dumbledore salua les vainqueurs et rajouta certains points pour Hermione qui fit un petit sourire victorieux à Estel qui en avait rien à foutre. 50 points à Ron pour la partie d'échec. Ron fou de joie serra Estel contre lui. Il donna aussi 40 points à Neville pour avoir tenter de retenir les amis et surtout retenir Estel et ces points en plus permirent à Griffondor de gagner la coupe. Les gryffondors hurlèrent de joie tandis qu'Estel s'en moquait royalement mangeant comme un goinfre ce que son panier lui avait donné. Tous regardaient écoeurer ce qu'il avait dans son assiette, mais ne disaient rien ne désirant point être la victime du mauvais caractère du futur elfe.

Le lendemain, ils prirent le Poudlard Express afin d'aller à Londres et de rencontrer ses moldus pour Estel. Rien que le nom Dursley, ça lui donnait envie de taper quelqu'un ce qui fait que personne ne s'approchait de lui. Il regardait avec colère le paysage qui passait devant ses yeux noirs de fureur. Il ne voulait pas aller voir des moldus, il voulait retrouver ses parents. Quand le train s'arrêta, il miniaturisa sa malle, puis sa chouette sur l'épaule, il partit vers le Londres moldu. Le professeur Macgonagall le présenta à un gros pachyderme sans cou avec une moustache bien moche et lui dit :

_-_Estel, voici l'oncle de Harry Potter !

_-_Monsieur Dursley, voici Estel Alagos.

Estel regarda le moldu avec un regard méprisant, gros, moche, rougeot. Il le détesta immédiatement surtout quand il découvrit que ce misérable cochon voulait l'utiliser comme un esclave. Mais son regard devint malsain quand il décida de lui faire regretter d'être venu au monde. Dursley l'ignorant lui dit froidement :

_-_Suis-moi !

_-_Je ne suis pas ton chien MOLDU ! Alors maintenant emmène-moi en ta demeure. Gronda Estel.

Vernon était furieux, une petite veine violette battait sur son front, mais en voyant les regards des sorciers peser sur lui, il préféra partir avec le jeune garçon sur ses talons. Il l'emmena au 4 Privet Drive. Estel regarda visiblement écoeuré la petite maison pimpante. Il rentra à la suite de Dursley qui lui dit :

_-_Maintenant que les sorciers ne sont plus là...

_-_Je vais pouvoir m'amuser. Termina Estel dans un feulement très inquiétant.

Dursley trembla en voyant l'air démoniaque du jeune garçon et fit un pas en arrière. Il fut terrorisé quand l'elfe noir fit un pas en avant, son beau visage illuminé par un sourire machiavélique. Plus le gros tas reculait, plus Estel avançait. Quand ils furent dans le salon, il bloqua la porte avec un sort puissant et leur dit :

_-_Vous vouliez un monstre, vous en avez un, et le pire de tous. HihihiHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Le rire d'Estel était vraiment démoniaque et les Dursley se serraient les uns contre les autres complètement terrorisés par le jeune elfe seul et surtout incontrôlable.

Estel montra une imagination débordante dans ses sorts, il lança sur Dudley et devant les parents du cochon, l'imperium et fit faire n'importe quoi, même séduire et sodomiser son propre père et violer sa propre mère. Il lui fit refaire tout le papier peint, le carrelage et la peinture de tous les plafonds et tout cela nu comme un ver. Pétunia se mit à caqueter comme une poule et passait toute sa journée à travailler dans le jardin en caquetant pour la plus grande joie d'Estel et devant les regards effarés des voisins. Vernon se retrouva à nettoyer la voiture et à faire le repas avec un balais enfoncé dans le rectum. Estel dormait dans la chambre des Dursley parents tandis que Dudley dormait sous le placard, et les parents dans le garage. Leur petite vie pépère de Moldus incultes avait tournée au cauchemar. Les Durlsey étaient effarés s'ils n'obéissaient pas au jeune garçon, il leur envoyait des sorts de douleurs particulièrement douloureux et puissant. Dumbledore leur avait dit que c'était un enfant un peu difficile, il n'avait jamais dit que c'était un monstre de cruauté.

Après 2 semaines de cet enfer, Pétunia put envoyer par l'entremise de Mme Figgs un appel au secours. Malheureusement, Estel leur fit payer cher cette initiative et modifia légèrement l'aspect extérieur des Dursley. Le jour même, Dumbledore transplana devant le jeune elfe affalé sur le divan qui le regardait d'un oeil torve et il ordonna à Estel d'arrêter de faire faire des pompes à Dudley qui avait perdu plus de la moitié de son poids. Il ne ressemblait plus du tout à un cachalot, mais à un cochon squelettique, car Estel lui avait donné les oreilles et la queue en adéquation avec sa masse adipeuse. Pétunia ressemblait à une girafe cuite avec un cou de 45 cm, des taches noires et rouges et surtout 2 petites cornes touffues. Quant à Vernon, il avait l'air d'un hippopotame anémié, il avait les oreilles mobiles de l'animal, le museau allongé et surtout, la petite queue qui remuait dans tous les sens. Estel se tourna vers Dumbledore et soupira :

_-_Vous n'êtes vraiment pas amusant professeur. Si c'est comme cela, je rentre chez moi.

Il sortit dans le jardin, retransforma sa chouette et tous les deux partirent vers Taur Galen sous le regard inquiet de Dumbledore et franchement heureux de la famille Dursley qui reprirent enfin forme humaine.

Hedwige vola rapidement et arriva en 40 mn à Taur Galen. Il laissa la licorne dans sa forme initiale et rentra dans le palais. Il fut très surpris en entendant les hurlements qui avaient l'air de venir de la salle du trône. Il entra silencieusement et fut stupéfait en voyant son père s'engueuler avec Fudge. Elian était pourtant connu pour sa maîtrise de soi et son sang froid. Fou de rage que ce connard de ministre ose insulter son père, il tendit la main vers Fudge et murmura avec un sadisme calculé :

_-_**Endoloris maxi**.

Le sorcier s'effondra en hurlant de douleur. Tous se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée et furent surpris en voyant le prince héritier. Il avait l'air assez furieux et les elfes noirs connaissaient les dégâts que pouvaient engendrer une de ses colères. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient son aura noir et verte. La plus part des elfes étaient fiers car il montrait les couleurs des deux peuples. Devant leur ministre qui se tortillait sur le sol, les aurors voulurent réagir mais face à un prince elfique fou de rage et à des milliers d'elfes armés jusqu'aux dents, ils préférèrent ne rien faire. Estel regarda méprisant Fudge qui pleurnichait sur le sol, retira le sort et ordonna à un vieil auror :

_-_Sorcier ! Que c'est-il passé pour que le grand roi de Taur Galen connu pour sa légendaire maîtrise de soi s'énerve ?

_-_Le ministre de la magie veut que vous restiez définitivement chez les sorciers.

_-_Ah oui ! _Ada, nana, je peux ?_ Demanda Estel en regardant ses parents.

_-Mais bien sûr mon ange, ainsi on pourra voir si tu es prêt à d'autres responsabilités._

_-Bien._ Monsieur Fudge, dois-je vous remettre en mémoire notre accord ?

Fudge blêmit rapidement se rappelant ce qu'avait promis le jeune prince s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il lui avait dit de faire.

_-_Vous avez brisé votre clause de notre contrat, alors notre accord n'est plus valable.

Il appela sa licorne, la retransforma en chouette et mit dans une enveloppe toutes les souvenirs de Fudge quant à ses différentes malversations. Il fit des centaines de copie et envoya Hedwige en porter quelques unes tandis que les chouettes de la forêt emmenaient les autres. Quand Hedwige revint, elle portait une édition spéciale avec à la une :

**LES MALVERSATIONS DE FUDGE**

Estel avec un sourire caressa tendrement sa chouette, lui rendit sa forme de licorne ainsi que sa liberté. Il regarda la licorne courire libre dans la forêt et dit d'un ton un peu rêveur :

_-_De nombreux sorciers disparaissent dans la forêt interdite sans qu'on sache pourquoi. Vous allez être le premier sorcier à visiter Mornûr. Dommage que vous ne puissiez survivre à cette visite. _Perdez-le !_

Estel regarda froidement deux elfes noirs entrainer un Fudge hurlant vers les profondeurs du royaume souterrain des elfes noirs. Ceci étaient heureux de tuer Fudge, même s'ils trouvaient que se serait trop rapide de le tuer. Estel se tourna vers les sorciers et leur dit :

_-_Fudge s'est perdu dans la forêt interdite une nuit de pleine lune et...

Il eut soudain l'illumination se tourna vers 2 autres gardes et leur ordonna :

_-Rattrapez Feanion et Tarnil, vite !_

Les 2 gardes coururent rattraper les deux elfes noirs qui revinrent très étonnés et demandèrent à leur prince :

_-Que se passe-t-il mon prince ?_

_-Je viens de trouver la punition adéquat. On va le garder en vie. Héhéhé ! Demandez à Wolfgang s'il peut s'occuper de notre ami ici présent. Mais qu'il survivre._ Surtout qu'il survivre. Messieurs les aurors, vous êtes nos invités jusqu'à ce que justice soit faite. On insulte pas un puissant souverain de la sorte. Sachez que par sa folie, il a risqué vos vies. En effet, si je suivais nos lois, vous devriez être exécutés après d'horribles tortures.

Les aurors déglutirent difficilement puis hochèrent la tête, puis docilement suivirent les serviteurs qui leur donnèrent une belle chambre. Arrivé là-bas, 2 jeunes aurors fondirent en larmes, complètement terrorisés. Tandis que les plus vieux restaient assis attendant avec fatalité leur mort prochaine. Pendant ce temps, Estel discutait avec ses parents qui n'appréciaient guère l'ordre qu'il venait de donner :

_-Tu as été beaucoup trop clément mon fils, il mérite de mourir et non de se promener dans la forêt !_

_-Ada, nana ! Les loups garous sont vus comme des monstres et persécutés. Et Fudge est un fervent défenseur pour la lutte et l'extermination des loups garous. Alors quelle pire punition pour lui qu'en devenir un. Sa vie sera plus douloureuse et plus longue qu'une mort, même donnée par le plus violent des elfes noirs._

_-Mon fils, tu es un sacré sadique._ S'esclaffa Aelita. Elle le serra contre elle en lui disant : _Je suis très fière de toi._

_-J'avais raison, tu seras un très bon roi, mon fils._

_-Merci ada, merci nana._

_-Alors c'était comment ?_

_-Dumbledore a voulu me mettre chez des moldus aussi gros que bêtes. Je leur ai fait regretter d'être venu au monde. Leur gros lard de fils a perdu la moitié de son poids._

Il leur expliqua ce qu'il avait fait aux Dursley, il dut supporter le regard en colère de son père. Mais il lui dit :

_-Si tu avais lu dans son esprit, ils pensaient pouvoir m'utiliser comme un esclave à me faire travailler sans rien me donner à manger. Ils voulaient même me voler ma baguette si j'en avais eu une._

Elian devint fou de rage et envoya immédiatement une lettre à Dumbledore lui interdisant dorénavant d'envoyer son fils chez les moldus. Le vieux sorcier commençait à croire que jamais il ne pourrait ramener Estel du côté des humains. Après qu'Elian ait envoyé le message, Estel rentra dans sa chambre, prit une tunique princière et plongea avec un immense plaisir dans sa baignoire. Puis lavé et séché, il se coiffa comme le prince des elfes qu'il était puis descendit pour le repas. Dans l'immense salle à manger, il vit les aurors attendre avec fatalisme leur mort. Estel leur demanda :

_-_Bon, que voulez – vous manger ?

_-_Vous n'allez pas nous tuer ? Demanda le plus jeune légèrement tremblant.

_-_Nous sommes des brutes soit. ( _Certains gardes pouffèrent de rire )_ Mais nous avons un minimum de savoir vivre. Nous ne tuons jamais pendant le repas, mais plutôt après le dessert. _(Là tous les elfes explosèrent de rire. )_

Les aurors devinrent tous blancs, la peur se lisait dans leur yeux. Mais tous se redressèrent et regardèrent les elfes avec détermination et courage quitte à mourir, mieux vaut mourire dans la dignité. Les elfes des bois les trouvèrent très courageux tandis que les elfes noirs les trouvaient trop humains. Devant les aurors, une bataille de nourriture eut lieu. Les mets volaient dans tous les sens, quand soudain l'un des aurors reçut du fromage en pleine figure. Il attrapa une poignée de pâtes et l'envoya sans aucune magie sur un elfe noir, qui répliqua et la bataille devint général et engloba même les souverains. Elle dura plus de 3 heures. Sans le savoir, les aurors venaient de passer un test et ils l'avaient tous réussit. Quand la bataille fut terminée, Estel des pâtes sur la tête leur dit :

_-_Vous êtes les seuls nouveaux sorciers à sortir vivant de Taur Galen. Et surtout dites bien à tout le monde que Fudge est un loup garou.

_-_D'accord votre altesse. Mais il risque de se faire rejetter par la communauté ?

_-_Mais c'est bien ce que je veux. Je veux qu'il sache ce que c'est d'être rejetté, persécuté et traité comme un moins que rien.

2 aurors qui faisaient partis de l'ordre du phoenix eurent au même instant le même sourire diabolique. Ils étaient ravis du stratagème et pour leur ami Remus Lupin, ils le feraient. Estel leur redemanda :

_-_Que voulez – vous manger ?

_-_Nous ne voudrions pas vous écoeurer, mais si vous aviez de la viande et des légumes. Demanda le plus poliment possible le plus vieux des aurors.

_-OOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! _Hurlèrent les elfes noirs ravis que d'autres qu'eux aiment la viande.

Elian se leva d'un bond et rugit à l'encontre des elfes noirs tandis que les aurors sursautaient :

_-NON ! Il n'y aura jamais de viande à cette table. Je ne veux pas que vous abattiez de pauvres animaux. C'est CLAIR !_

Les elfes noirs adoraient voir le roi des elfes des bois en colère, car il ressemblait un peu à eux. Les sorciers désolés d'être responsable du bagarre entre eux dirent rapidement :

_-_En fait nous serions comblés avec des pommes de terre en gratin et une salade de fruit.

_-_Vous voyez eux au moins sont respectueux de la nature. Renifla Elian.

_-_Tu as raison Elian. Eux sont mieux que nous, alors tu vas pouvoir te marier AVEC... Explosa Aelita.

Estel soupira devant ses parents qui se disputaient de plus en plus violemment. Les aurors étaient horrifiés et regardèrent étonnés Estel grogner :

_-_Ça faisait longtemps tient.

_-_Que se passe – t – il votre altesse ? Demanda le plus jeune des aurors.

_-_Ils vont encore se battre et ça va retomber sur moi, comme la dernière fois. Lança Estel à haute voix.

_-_Mais non, on ne se bat pas. Nous sommes en train de discuter, c'est différent. Dit Elian avec une mauvaise fois toute elfe noir.

_-_C'est ça, je te crois ada. Mais je vous aime tel que vous êtes.

Cela calma immédiatement des ardeurs de ses parents qui l'enlacèrent avec tendresse. Estel fit un clin d'oeil aux aurors qui pouffèrent de rire. Ils avaient comprit le jeu du jeune prince, il savait parfaitement comment calmer ses parents. Le repas fut beaucoup plus joyeux, car les sorciers avaient tout nettoyé en deux coups de baguette magique pour la plus grande joie des domestiques, même si les elfes n'aimaient pas trop la magie humaine. Les aurors apprirent énormément de choses sur les différents royaumes et ses habitants. Les aurors posaient de nombreuses questions à tous les elfes. L'un d'entre eux demanda :

_-_Que pensez – vous de V... Vol... Volde... mort ?

Les elfes serrèrent les poings, une rage noire se lisaient dans leur regard. L'un d'entre eux gronda :

_-_Ce fils de bâtard a osé tuer le fils aîné de nos souverains. Si je le trouve je le ferais tellement souffrir qu'il me suppliera de l'achever.

_-_Trop tard ! s'esclaffa Estel.

_-_Comment ? Demandèrent les elfes et des aurors.

_-_Ce bâtard de demeuré a possédé un prof de Poudlard et je me suis fait une joie de le torturer pendant 45 mn. 45 mn de pure bonheur pour moi et 45 mn de pure douleur pour Quirrel alias Voldemort.

Les aurors qui savaient que le mensonge était prohibé dans le palais se levèrent et applaudirent à tout rompre le jeune prince. Aelita et Elian regardaient leur fils avec beaucoup de fierté. Après le repas et un dessert copieux Feanion et Tarnil revinrent avec un Fudge tremblant et boitant. Estel dit aux aurors :

_-_Désirez-vous rester encore une nuit avant de repartir ?

Les aurors s'entretinrent longuement puis dirent à la famille royal :

_-_Nous ne voudrions pas nous imposer vos majestés et votre altesse, cependant d'après l'heure tardive, tous les sorciers sont allés se coucher et nos chefs auront le temps d'étouffer toute cette affaire.

_-Parfait. Daena ? Veux-tu escorter ces aurors à leur chambre ?_ Ordonna Aelita. Oh ! Messieurs, veuillez ne pas quitter vos chambres, car je ne pourrais pas garantir votre survie hors de celle-ci.

_-_Bien votre majesté. S'inclinèrent les aurors qui suivirent la jeune elfe qui les ramena dans leur chambre.

A suivre


	14. Chapter 14

RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Je voudrais remercier **Raziel, onarluca, satya, maugrei, I-am-Lady-Voldemort-Potter, Nymphadora Tonks, Thealie, Kungzoune, Underphoenix, Caramousse, Zaïka, Ratonton,** pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir et j'espère que ce nouceau chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres.

**CICIN :** Comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre, les deux royaumes vont avoir la visite d'un sorcier. Je ne te dirai pas qui, tu vas l'apprendre par toit même, c'est plus intéressant et ça laisse la place au suspense. J'espère que tu vas apprécier cette suite.

**Gally-chan : ** C'est toi, cette fic ne va pas se terminer en Hermione/Estel. Il pourrait y avoir une Hermione/Estel, mais se serait un amour un sens unique, parce qu'Estel ne va jamais pouvoir la piffrer. Et quant à la suite, la voici.

**Padfoot :** Et oui, je n'aime pas les Dursley, je les déteste même et pouvoir leur faire beaucoup de mal, ça me fait un plaisir monstre. Je suis assez sadique dans mes écrits. Et ce n'est pas du tout abusé, je fait regretter aux Dursley toutes les horreurs qu'ils ont fait subir à Harry dans d'autre fics. Je sais c'est petit, mais c'est ce que je ressens.

**Lolo :** Merci, je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'es plû et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les précédent. Quant à Remus, je vais tenter de le mettre en 3ème année.

**Tchaye :** Merci, tous ces compliments me prouvent que je ne suis pas aussi mauvais auteur que je ne le pensais. J'ai lu quelques spoiler de 6ème opus de Harry Potter, et je l'ai vraiment regretté, mais sache que je ne vais pas changer le caractère de Rogue dans ma fic, ce sera complètement un UA. Mais pour tout le reste , je ne l'ai pas encore écrit et donc, il me faudra du temps pour le faire. ET quant à la suite, la voilà.

A

Bon, maintenant que les RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR sont terminées, vous allez pouvoir lire le nouveau chapitre de :

A

Autre destinée chapitre 14

a

a

a

Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain assez tôt et demandèrent à voir les souverains pour pouvoir repartir et ramener Fudge au monde de la magie. 2 gardes emmenèrent des sorciers très dociles aux souverains qui prenaient leur petit déjeuné en amoureux. Ils saluèrent respectueusement les deux elfes et virent deux gardes qui ramenèrent un Fudge trop souriant pour être honnête. Le plus vieux des aurors allait lui demander la raison de ce sourire quand un hurlement se fit entendre. Tous se demandaient qui criait ainsi. Les sorciers se comptèrent pour savoir si l'un des leurs ne se serait pas perdu dans le royaume, mais non. Soudain, ils virent la porte s'ouvrir doucement et Estel entra ses beaux cheveux noirs coupés courts et n'importe comment. Aelita se leva lentement suivit d'Elian et ils regardèrent leur fils avec stupéfaction. Ils virent une larme couler le long de la joue pâle de leur petit ange. Le plus vieux des aurors s'approcha d'Estel, observa sa nouvelle coupe et dit :

_-_Ça, c'est un sort de **couptif** ! Maintenant je comprends pourquoi vous aviez ce sourire stupide Fudge. Ladine, mets l'ancien ministre Fudge aux arrêts, pour haute trahison.

_-_C'est trop tard, maintenant tout le monde peut voir qu'il ne sera jamais un elfe.

Estel se précipita dans les bras de ses parents et pleura de tout son saoul. Un jeune auror s'approcha de la famille royal, s'agenouilla et dit :

_-_Votre altesse, quoique peut dire cet abruti de Fudge, vous êtes un elfe. Vous en avez la grâce, l'intelligence et la beauté. Votre coiffure ne change pas ce que vous êtes vraiment.

Il se releva puis transplana avec Fudge menottes aux poings et les autres aurors.

_-J'aime bien ces aurors, ils sont très polis et ont les yeux en face des trous, eux au moins. _Commenta Aelita.

Elle regarda la chevelure massacrée de son fils et lui dit :

_-Bon mon fils, on va essayer de réparer les dégats._

_-Snirf !_ Renifla Estel.

Le coeur meurtrie, Aelita dut couper très court les cheveux d'Estel. Le jeune garçon fondit en larme en voyant les mèches partir une à une. Pour lui ses cheveux représentaient une partie de son enfance, de sa jeunesse. Aelita repartit laissant son fils seul afin qu'il fasse le deuil de sa chevelure, puis quand il redescendit dans la salle du trône, il avait posé la couronne princière sur sa chevelure indisciplinée. Quand sa mère le vit, elle poussa un sifflement d'admiration et s'exclama :

_-Estel! Mon poussin. Tu es vraiment superbe._

_-Ah oui ?_ Demanda Estel encore désemparé.

_-Oh que oui. Chez les sorciers, tu vas séduire toute la gente féminine de Poudlard._ S'exclama Elian avec un grand sourire. Il trouvait que son fils était vraiment trop mignon coiffé comme cela, ça lui donnait un charme fou. Il trouvait que la couronne princière lui allait encore mieux comme cela.

Estel fit un pauvre sourire tremblant à sa famille. Il se sentait seul, il demanda à ses parents :

_-Ada, Nana ? Ron pourrait venir passer les vacances à la maison ?_

Ses parents se regardèrent et y réfléchirent un petit moment, puis lui dirent en même temps :

_-Il faudrait le demander à ses parents. Mais pour moi, c'est d'accord._

Estel fou de joie sauta aux cous de ses parents. Oubliant un instant ses cheveux, il retourna dans sa chambre en chantant afin d'écrire la lettre pour son meilleur ami sorcier.

_Cher Ron_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas resté chez les moldus, trop stupides à mon goût. Oh ! Je n'ai rien contre les moldus, mais si tu avais vu ces moldus là, tu les aurais détesté aussi. Je leur ai fait regretter d'être venu au monde. Et mon père n'a pas vraiment été content, je peux te dire, que mes fesses ont failli virer au rouge cramoisie, heureusement je lui ai dit pourquoi et il s'est calmé. _

_Et toi, comment tes parents ont réagi en voyant votre coffre ? J'espère que ta mère n'a pas eu un malaise. _

_Il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important que tu dois dire à tes parents. Tu dois leur dire de ne pas refuser ce présent, les elfes noirs verraient cela comme la pire des insultes et personne n'a jamais eu la possibilité d'insulter un elfe noir et de s'en vanter ensuite. Donc dis leur bien d'accepter ce cadeau, car tout est à vous, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez avec sauf de le refuser._

_Et enfin, est – ce que tu voudrais venir en vacances chez moi ? Mes parents sont d'accord, et si tu es d'accord, il faudrait le demander à tes parents. Tu sais, ma mère a hâte de te revoir, elle t'adore de même que mon père. _

_J'ai hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles._

_Es._

Hedwige venait de revenir de sa tournée quand Estel termina sa lettre. Estel caressa tendrement le plumage tandis que la chouette buvait de l'eau à longue gorgée. Puis quand elle fut reposée, elle repartit vers le Terrier, la maison de Ron. Celui – ci, était énervé contre ses parents, surtout sa mère. Ce qu'elle pouvait être bornée quand même. Il y avait tout cet or qui dormait dans leur coffre et sa mère ne voulait pas y toucher, même pire, elle voulait le rendre. Il se rappelait encore le jour de son retour de Poudlard :

_Flash – back :_

Ron venait de descendre du Poudlard Express avec Ténèbre sa chouette sur l'épaule quand sa mère l'avait serré dans ses bras. Mais en voyant la chouette sans cage, elle lui demanda :

_-_Mais à qui est cette chouette, Ron ?

_-_C'est la mienne maman, elle s'appelle Ténèbre, c'est un cadeau qu'on m'a fait pour noël. Elle est belle hein ? Mais le problème, c'est que je n'ai ni cage, ni perchoir pour elle.

_-_Il va donc falloir qu'on aille sur le chemin de traverse, pour t'en acheter une. Soupira Mr Weasley.

_-_Mais qui te l'a offerte ? Demanda Mme Weasley avec suspicion.

_-_Ce sont les parents de mon meilleur ami.

_-_Qui est ? Demanda sa mère.

_-_Estel Alagos, Es pour les intimes. Répondit Ron avec un petit sourire.

_-_Estel Alagos, Harry Potter ? S'exclama Mme Weasley.

_-_Non, Estel Alagos, si tu l'appelles Harry Potter, il va se mettre dans une colère noire, je l'ai déjà vu en colère, et ça fait vraiment peur. Répliqua Ron en frissonnant légèrement.

_-_Oh ! D'accord! Bon ben allons à Gringotts.

_-_D'accord maman. Dit Ron avec un grand sourire, il allait pouvoir voir la tête de sa famille devant le remplissage du coffre familiale.

Toute la famille s'installèrent dans la vieille ford Anglia et s'arrêtèrent devant le Chaudron Baveur. Ron suivit ses parents et fut surprit quand il vit les gobelins trembler quand sa mère demanda à prendre de l'argent dans son coffre. Ron comprit qu'Estel était bien passé par là. Ils suivirent l'un des gobelins qui les emmenèrent vers leur coffre n°690. Le jeune gobelin ouvrit le coffre et sursauta quand Molly Weasley poussa un hurlement de stupeur et s'évanouit devant les tas d'or qui montaient jusqu'au plafond du coffre. Arthur Weasley ne disait rien trop stupéfait pour dire quoique se soit, alors Ron décida d'agir et prit une pile de gallions qu'il mit dans une petite bourse, puis le gobelin referma la porte et aida Ron à mettre ses parents dans le wagonnet. Arrivée dans le Hall, toute la famille voyant la pâleur de leur parents demandèrent :

_-_Mais qu'est – ce qui se passe, Ron ?

_-_Papa et maman viennent de découvrir le cadeau que nous ont offert les parents d'Estel !

_-_Et c'est quoi ? Demanda Fred.

_-_Demande à papa et maman, moi je vais aller acheter la cage de ma chouette avant que les magasins ne ferment.

Ron sortit de la banque, sa chouette noire sur son épaule et il alla vers l'animalerie à la recherche de la cage perdue. Quand il entra dans la boutique, le vendeur s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

_-_C'est la première fois que je vois une chouette de cette couleur, c'est vraiment très étrange.

_-_Ah oui ! C'est une chouette qui m'a été offert par des amis, je ne sais pas à quelle espèce elle appartient.

Le vendeur donna du miam-hibou à la chouette, mais elle le recracha, écoeurée. Ron remarqua que sa chouette regardait avec beaucoup d'intérêt les rats et les souris dans leurs cages et il comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait. Il avala difficilement sa salive et demanda bien dégoûté :

_-_Je vais prendre une dizaine de souris, s'il vous plait.

_-_Bien, je pense que votre chouette les adora.

Le vendeur mit les souris dans une petite cage et dit à Ron :

_-_Alors, la cage, le perchoire et les souris cela fait... 7 gallions tout rond.

Ron paya sans discuter, et repartit dans la banque avec encore de l'argent dans sa bourse. Quand il entra, il vit sa mère qui hurlait aux gobelins terrifiés:

_-_QUI A FAIT CELA ?

_-_Maman qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ron.

_-_Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il se passe que quelqu'un s'amuse avec nous.

_-_Pourquoi tu dit ça ?

_-_Tu as vu comme moi, non.

_-_Si, mais pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils ?

_-_Parce que je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse la charité.

_-_Mais maman, tu ne peux pas refuser les cadeaux des parents d'Estel.

_-_Les parents d'Estel ? Tu vas voir si je ne vais pas le refuser.

_-_Mais maman, tu peux pas. C'est un cadeau.

_-_Non, c'est non. Je ne reviendrai pas dessus.

Ils retournèrent au Terrier laissant les gobelins trembloter de terreur à l'idée de la rage d'Aelita.

_Fin du flash – back._

Il grognait encore, quand Hedwige frappa à sa fenêtre. Avec tristesse, il ouvrit la fenêtre, laissa entrer la chouette blanche et retira la lettre qui était accroché à la patte de la chouette. Il commença à lire et blêmit à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture quand il eut terminé de lire la lettre, il était blanc comme un linge. Effaré, il descendit en courant et hurla :

_-_MAMAN ! MAMAN !

_-_Que t'arrive – t – il Ron ?

_-_As – tu envoyé la lettre aux parents d'Estel ?

_-_Non, pas encore, mais je vais la faire.

_-_Surtout ne le fait pas.

_-_Et pourquoi ? Demanda sa mère en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_Parce qu'Estel vient de m'envoyer une lettre, écoute :

_Cher Ron_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. _Blablablablablabla...

_Et toi, comment tes parents ont réagi en voyant votre coffre ? J'espère que ta mère n'a pas eu un malaise. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important que tu dois dire à tes parents. Tu dois leur dire de ne pas refuser ce présent, les elfes noirs verraient cela comme la pire des insultes et personne n'a jamais eu la possibilité d'insulter un elfe noir et de s'en vanter ensuite. Donc dis leur bien d'accepter ce cadeau, car tout est à vous, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez avec sauf de le refuser._

Mme Weasley blêmit violemment et lui demanda :

_-_Tu veux dire que les parents de ton ami sont des elfes noirs ?

_-_Oui. Mais ses parents sont super.

_-_Mais ils ont tué des sorciers !

_-_Qui attaquaient leur maison. Coupa Ron qui aurait fait la même chose que les elfes noirs si quelqu'un avait attaqué leur maison.

_-_Ah oui ! Je n'avais pas vu ça de ce point de vue. Dit Mme Weasley. Mais pour l'or, je...

_-_Tu veux que les elfes noirs viennent massacrer toute notre famille à cause de ta fierté ? Estel ne pourra rien pour les retenir. Et puis comme cela, on pourra aggrandir la maison et peut – être même s'acheter un elfe de maison. Dit Ron qui connaissait bien sa mère et savait ce qui pouvait la faire changer d'avis maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus trop le choix.

_-_Un elfe de maison. Tu crois que l'on peut ?

_-_Oui, tu as lu ce qu'Estel a écrit, on peut faire ce que l'on veut avec cet argent sauf le rendre.

_-_J'aimerai tellement. Que dit – il aussi ?

_-_Si je pouvais passer mes vacances à Taur Galen et Mornûr.

_-_QUOI ? Mais, les elfes noirs sont dangereux, ils risqueraient de te faire du mal.

_-_Non, à noël ils m'ont envoyé une lettre m'autorisant à aller à Mornûr. Et puis Estel me protègera et ses parents aussi. S'il te plaiiiiiit !

_-_Tu me jures que tu ne risques rien.

_-_Je te le promets. Estel ne m'aurait pas invité sinon.

_-_Bon, d'accord.

_-_Merci maman.

Il courut dans sa chambre et écrivit la réponse à Estel en envoyant Hedwige qui attendait paisiblement une réponse.

_Cher Es._

_Tu as bien fait de m'envoyer cette lettre, mes parents ne voulaient pas prendre cet argent, surtout ma mère mais quand je lui ai lu ta lettre tout à l'heure, elle a accepté. Ma mère accepte aussi que je parte en vacance chez toi. Quand viens – tu, me chercher ? J'ai hâte de voir ce royaume qu'aucun sorcier n'a jamais pu visiter._

_Ron. _

_-NANA ! ADA ! Ils ont dit oui !_

_-Parfait alors on va venir le chercher tout à l'heure. A – t – il déjà vu un mort !_

_-Non, il n'en a jamais vu._

_-Dommage mais bon. Caïna, demande à ton frère d'atteler le carrosse royal._

_-Bien majesté._

Estel écrivit une lettre à toute allure et l'envoya à Ron :

_Ron, prépare – toi, tu pars aujourd'hui. Ma mère n'est pas patiente et veut te voir maintenant. Alors, fais vite des bagages._

_Estel._

_-_Aïe ! S'exclama Ron en recevant le mot.

Il fit immédiatement ses valises en jetant toutes ses affaires dans la malle à 8 serrures. Il prit la cage de croûtard, celle de Ténèbre, et des souris blanches, puis descendit rapidement afin d'attendre les elfes, le tout dans un bruit d'enfer. Il posa ses affaires devant la maison, puis embrassa sa mère et sa soeur et salua ses frères jaloux. A ce moment, arriva un superbe carrosse tiré par 12 chevaux ailés blancs. Un elfe des bois d'une grand beauté descendit du carrosse, mit la malle dans le coffre, les animaux à l'intérieur mais en fronçant les sourcils quand il installa croutard, puis demanda à Ron :

_-_Mr Ronald Weasley ?

_-_Oui ?

_-_Veuillez monter, leurs majestés vous attendent avec la plus grande impatience.

_-_D'accord.

Il salua une dernière fois sa famille, puis partit pour la forêt d'Emeraude le tout sous le regard envieux de sa soeur et surtout de ses frères. Les deux femmes avaient la bouche ouverte devant la beauté de l'elfe qui leur avait fait un clin d'oeil. Cela leur prit une heure pour arriver à destination. Ron passait son temps à regarder vers l'extérieur jusqu'au moment où il entendit un petit couinement bizarre. Il tourna la tête et vit croûtard qui tremblait de la tête aux pattes. Pensant que son rat avait le vertige, il ne fit pas attention attendant avec impatience le moment où il se poserai sur le sol. Il ressentit un légère secousse, puis la porte s'ouvrit et Ron descendit pour recevoir Estel dans ses bras.

_-_RON !

_-_Hmf ! Es, tu m'étouffe.

_-_Désolé Ron.

_-_Es ! Tes cheveux ! Qu'est - ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ! S'exclama Ron effaré en tatant la chevelure détruite de son ami.

_-_Fudge ! Dit Estel avaec fatalisme.

_-_KWOA ! Je vais le tuer cet abruti. Rugit Ron fou de rage.

Les elfes firent un grand sourire à Ron quand ils le virent fulminer contre Fudge. Estel soupira lourdement et lui dit :

_-_Et le pire, c'est que la plus belle fille et le plus bel elfe du royaume me courent après.

_-_Mais tu en as de la chance.

_-_Bof ! Quand ils tambourinent tous les deux à la porte en hurlant : mon poussin laisse – moi ébouriffer tes cheveux, c'est pas super.

_-_Ce sont tes parents ! S'étouffa Ron.

_-_Oui !

_-_AHAHAHAHAHAH ! S'esclaffa le jeune sorcier.

-Ron c'est pas drôle. J'en ai... RON COURS ! Hurla Estel.

Les deux garçons s'enfuirent en courant dans les couloirs poursuivit par Aelita. Ron suivit aveuglément Estel dans les couloirs afin d'arriver sains et saufs dans la chambre d'Estel. Malheureusement, Elian leur tomba dessus et les deux jeune garçons se retrouvèrent sur le sol avec 2 paires de mains qui ébouriffaient leurs cheveux.

_-Tu avais raison meleth, c'est très amusant._ Pouffa Elian en malaxant les cheveux roux de Ron.

_-Oui, ben pas pour moi !_ Grogna Estel en se faisant ébouriffer les cheveux par sa mère tandis que Ron éclatait de rire.

_-_Arrête de rire, Ron.

_-_C'est pas de ma faute, ça chatouille tellement.

Bientôt, les 2 parents laissèrent les deux jeunes qui purent enfin se lever. Ron s'inclina profondément devant les souverains comme il avait vu les elfes faire et dit :

_-_Bonjour monsieur Elian, bonjour madame Aelita.

Les 2 souverains avec un sourire compréhensif lui dirent :

_-_Le salut était parfait jeune homme, mais tu dois nous nommer par nos titres donc dire votre ou vos majestés.

_-_D'accord vos majestés. Dit Ron avec beaucoup de respect.

_-_C'est parfait. Bon, on va vous laissez tranquille. Bonne journée les enfants.

_-_Bonne journée vos majestés.

_-_Bonne journée, ada, bonne journée nana.

_-_Ron, tu préfères dormir dans ma chambre ou avoir une chambre à part ?

_-_Dormir dans ta chambre, comme cela on va pouvoir papoter tranquille.

_-_C'est bon, aller viens.

A suivre


	15. Chapter 15

RRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Je remercie **onarluca, I-Am-Lady-Voldemort, underphoenix, satya, sissidu57500, Thealie, Adaska, alinemcb54, skajjeeb, tchaye, cicin, lolo **et **Gally-chan** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait un plaisir monstre. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et d'avoir fait l'effort de mettre vos impressions.

**Nymphodora Tonks** : Pour Fudge, je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui faire, j'y reviendrai peut-être plus tard, mais pour l'instant, j'ai pas trop d'idée, mais ça va peut-être changer. Quant à croutard, il faudra lire le chapitre qui arrive, tu auras les réponses à tes interrogations. Alors, bonne lecture.

**Tyto27** : Oui, sa coupe de cheveux ne change rien, mais Fudge en lui coupant les cheveux lui a rendu sa ressemblance avec James, donc avec les humains. Il a voulu montrer que quoiqu'il fasse, Estel sera toujours un mortel, mais sont plan a fouaré lamentablement grâce à l'intervention des sorciers qui lui ont prouvé le contraire. L'intervention de Minerva ? Je ne sais pas trop, je n'y suis pas encore. Mais je vais voir, et je vais tenter de la faire parler. Et je suis ravie que tu aimes la vision que je donne de Severus Rogue. Oh une dernière chose, je n'a pas lu le chapitre 6 et quand je le lirais, je n'en prendrai pas en compte, car plus l'histoire va avancer, plus je penses m'éloigner de l'oeuvre originale, bien que je laisserai certaines choses, comme le crapeau, je ne sais pas comment je la ferai venir à Poudlard, mais elle va se faire torturer par Es . Bon et bien bonne lecture.

**Maugrei** : Confier Fudge à Carnion ? Cela aurait été trop rapide, mais mettre Fudge devant la haine de la populace, le voir se battre pour trouver un travail alors qu'il est un loup garou, qu'il ne sera même pas accepter pour sortir les poubelles, ça c'est plus dure, plus sadique. Parce que je trouve que la vie peut être pire que la mort, car la mort, tu souffre un peu, une heure, un jour, une semaine, un mois ou plus, alors que la vie, tu souffres jusqu'à ce que tu sois un petit vieux décrépit. C'est la pire des punitions et c'est ça que voulait faire Estel et il a assez réussi. Mais je ne sais pas trop si j'écrirai un chapitre axé sur la vie de Fudge après avoir prit le thé avec Wolfgang loup-garou de son état. Et quant à Peter, le pauvre, je pourrai presque avoir pitié de lui, je dis bien presque, tu vas bientôt savoir que oui, il est presque en train de se pisser dessus à l'idée d'être choppé par les elfes qui sont moins délicats que les sorciers, surtout les elfes noirs qui adorent avoir des joujoux vivants . Mais ça tu le comprendras en lisant ce nouveau chapitre. Alors bonne lecture.

Maintenant que les RRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR sont terminées, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire, bonne lecture.

a

a

a

a

Autre destinée chapitre 15

a

a

a

a

Il l'emmena dans sa chambre, puis Ron ouvrit de grands yeux :

_-_C'est super.

Soudain on toqua à la porte. Estel ouvrit et fut surpris de voir Amaran qui regardait froidement un Ron tout surpris de cette froideur. Estel fronça les sourcils et demanda :

_-Que se passe-t-il ?_

_-_Monsieur Weasley, cet animal est-il à vous ? En montrant le rat qui couinait de terreur.

_-_Oui, c'est croutard. Avant il appartenait à mon frère Percy. Pourquoi ? Il n'a quand même pas grignoté les coussins du carrosse ?

Amaran eut un léger sourire en voyant bien que Ron disait l'entière vérité, il pouvait lire les émotions du garçon sur son visage comme dans un livre.

_-_Sachez monsieur Weasley que ce rat n'est pas un rat. C'est un sorcier. Lacha Amaran tandis que le rat poussait un espèce de couinement étranglé de terreur mâtiné de stupéfaction.

_-_KWOA ! Mais... Mais... mais... Vous en êtes sûr ! Demanda Ron complètement sidéré.

Amaran lut la stupéfaction dans le regard de Ron. Estel comprenant enfin pourquoi il n'appréciait pas le rat, fronça franchement des sourcils et demanda à son ami sorcier :

_-_Tu le savais ?

_-_NON ! Je te jures Es. J'en savais rien. Se défendit vaillament Ron qui ne voulait pas perdre la confiance de son ami, il savait qu'il était dur d'avoir l'amitié d'Estel, surtout quand on était un sorcier et il ne voulait surtout pas perdre cette amitié.

_-_Je te crois. Viens, on va voir qui est ce sorcier !

Ron poussa un soupire de soulagement, il le croyait, mieux, ils le croyaient. Tous les 3 sortirent et allèrent dans la salle du trône. Elian et Aelita eurent un sourire bizarre devant les deux jeunes garçons. Le jeune rouquin comprit l'énervement du jeune garçon quant à la manie coiffeuse de la reine. Il prit une grande respiration, s'inclina profondément devant les souverains et commença à parler avec franchise :

_-_Vos majestés, il y a un elfe, heu... Amaran je crois... qui est venu tout à l'heure et qui vient de me réveler que mon rat n'est pas un rat, mais un sorcier.

_-_Et comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda Aelita en s'assombrissant brusquement faisant craindre le pire à son peuple. Celui-ci connaissait son caractère enjoué et délicat qui lui avait donné sa réputation de reine détestable, machiavélique et meurtrière trouvant tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables pour torturer et massacrer tout être vivant à 15 km de distance.

_-_Heu... Je ne sais pas, le rat s'appelle croutard, mais pour le sorcier je me suis dit que comme vous êtes de puissants souverains, vous deviez peut-être le savoir. Demanda Ron ne faisant pas attention à l'air franchement furieux de la reine et apeuré du reste du peuple qui tentait de reculer.

Cependant, quand Ron dit cette phrase, la colère d'Aelita se mua en un sentiment plus doux, plus ça allait, plus elle adorait Ron. Il avait complètement confiance en eux, et cela se voyait dans ses yeux bleus. Elian et Aelita explosèrent de rire devant la naïveté touchante du jeune sorcier et le regardèrent avec une tendresse toute paternelle. Si les parents de Ron ne voulaient plus de lui, ils l'adopteraient sans aucun problème.

_-_Mon enfant, nous sommes de puissants souverains soit, mais nous ne sommes pas omniscients. Nous ne savons pas tout ! Dit Elian avec un sourire amusé tandis que Ron se mordillait la lèvre inférieur en se rendant compte que ce qu'il venait de dire était un peu stupide, mais il fut quand même heureux de voir que les 2 souverains ne lui en voulaient pas. Bon, nous allons savoir qui c'est._ Aelita ma douce, pourrais-tu lui demander avec ta délicatesse son nom ?_ Demanda Elian en embrassant tendrement la main de son épouse qui lui fit un doux sourire en réponse.

Mais quand elle regarda vers le rat, tous virent la terrible reine des elfes noirs, celle qui avait torturé pndant 20 jours et massacré sans vergogne Merlin et tous les autres sorciers qu'elle avait croisé dans sa volonté manifeste de détruire cette race jusqu'au moment où elle avait posé les yeux sur son future mari et sur son future fils qu'elle adorait, que dis-je qu'elle idôlatrait.

_-_Sorcier ! Feula Aelita faisant trembler toute l'assemblé, même les elfes noirs la craignaient. Apparais ou souffre milles maux. Quoique non, j'aimerai bien jouer avec toi. Lança Aelita avec un sourire sadique. Cela faisait longtemps que la reine ne s'était pas amusée avec un mortel.

Le rat se mit à trembler encore plus, puis il décida de s'enfuir vers la porte. Grossière erreur. Aelita se métamorphosa en tigresse noire. D'un coup de patte, elle bloqua le rat, puis s'amusa avec lui pendant plus de 25 mn. Les elfes ne réagissaient pas parce qu'ils savaientc equ'ils risquaient en se mettant entre la reine et sa proie. Quant à Ron, il ne bougeait pas comme Estel le lui avait conseillé. La reine prenait son pied, elle adorait entendre les couinements de douleur et de terreur du rat. Enfin quand elle fut lassée de jouer avec lui, d'un coup de dent elle l'attrapa par la queue et l'amena vers son cher et tendre qui la regardait en pouffant de rire. Sa femme n'avait froncièrement pas changé, elle était toujours aussi violente et agressive, mais pour lui elle faisait d'énormes efforts, alors pour elle, il lui offrait un peu de jeu.

Le rat était complètement sonné et saignait doucement de blessures superficielles, Aelita voulait que son joujou dure le plus longtemps possible, elle n'allait donc pas le casser maintenant. Elian demanda à Ron :

_-_Monsieur Weasley avez-vous votre baguette ?

_-_Oui votre majesté.

Il sortit une vieille baguette et la donna à Elian. Mais celui-ci la lui rendit en lui disant :

_-_Merci, mais c'est vous qui allez jeter le sort. Fermez les yeux et concentrez vous... (_10 mn et 150 couinements de douleur de croutard plus tard_ ). Parfait. Maintenant que vous êtes bien concentré, vous allez rouvrir les yeux et faire à le bout de votre baguette un demi-cercle vers la droite puis à la fin du demi-cercle, vous faite un mouvement descendant.

_-_Comme un point d'interrogation à l'envers ? Demanda Ron.

_-_Oui, mais sans le point final.

_-_D'accord.

Il fit une demi-douzaine de fois ce que le roi des elfes venait de lui expliquer afin de s'entraîner, puis quand il fit le geste sans aucun problème, Elian reprit :

_-_Quand tu fais ce geste, tu dois dire **revelatum**. Dit Elian qui passa sans le vouloir au tutoiement.

_-_D'accord.

Il refit le geste et s'exclama en même temps :

_-_**Revelatum**

_-_C'est parfait.

_-_Mais il ne s'est rien passé ! ... J'ai compris, il faut que je le veuille. S'exclama Ron avec un grand sourire.

_-_C'est cela, tu as tout compris. Tu viens de comprendre la base de la magie. Lui dit Elian avec un sourire.

Ron se concentra sur sa volonté de voir qui se cachait derrière la forme de rat, puis jeta le sort :

_-_**Revelatum**.

Un faisceau bleu et blanc jaillit du bout de sa baguette et heurta le rat. L'animal subit immédiatement une mutation accélérée. Des bras et des jambes poussèrent, puis en quelques secondes, un homme, petit, gros et déplumé sur le haut du crâne, les fesses entre les crocs de la reine se tint devant les elfes noirs qui avaient une envie pressante de le massacrer tandis que la Reine se retransformait en elfe en crachouillant des morceaux de fesses avec un air dégoûté. Ron estomaqué demanda :

_-_Mais qui êtes-vous ?

_-_Mais c'est toi qui m'a demandé de me transformer en rat ! Couina l'homme d'un ton qui se voulait rassuré et confiant dans sa bonne mauvaise foi.

_-_Non, ce n'est pas vrai et puis de toute façon, les souverains de ce royaume savent quand on leur ment. Répondit Ron montrant ainsi à tous qu'il faisait entièrement confiance aux parents d'Estel. Ceux-ci étaient vraiment heureux que le jeune garçon était l'ami fidel de leur fils.

L'homme se mit à blêmir et regarda dans tous les sens pour essayer de s'enfuir, mais les elfes le surveillaient attentivement et il se retrouva allongé sur le sol assommé par deux coups de pieds et 1 crochet du droit. Ce fut cette attitude lâche qui le trahit. Estel froidement lui ordonna :

_-_Qui es-tu sorcier ! PARLE !

_-_JJe... je m'appelle Peter Pettigrow.

_-_Mais je croyais que vous étiez mort ? S'exclama Ron stupéfait.

_-_C'est quoi cette affaire ! Gronda Aelita qui commençait à s'énerver de même qu'Elian qui n'appréciait pas qu'un humain non autorisé ose s'inviter dans SON royaume et dans le royaume de sa belle.

Aelita se tourna vers son fils et lui ordonna :

_-Estel, envoie Hedwige à Dumbledore, qu'il vienne immédiatement._

_-Bien nana !_

Estel écrivit rapidement un mot et l'envoya à son directeur. 5 mn plus tard, Fumseck apparut accompagné de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme devint blanc comme un linge quand il vit le petit sorcier dodu k.o, menacé par une quinzaine d'elfes noirs qui lui promettaient déjà une mort absolument affreuse. Aelita lui demanda froidement :

_-_Qui est-ce ?

_-_Il se nomme Peter Pettigrow, il était l'un des amis des parents de Harry. Mais on le croyait mort tué par Sirius un autre ami des Potter. Alors Sirius est innocent, ils ont dû changer de gardien du secret au dernier moment. Oh! Par Merlin !

_-_Il a été très simple à tuer. Lança rêveusement Aelita pour le plus grand plaisir de son peuple qui pouffa de rire.

_-_Comment ? Demanda Dumbledore avec perplexité.

_-_Merlin, il a été très simple à tuer et il a couiné comme un rat avant de mourir. Répéta Aelita avec un sourire sardonique.

Dumbledore blêmit devant ce sourire si particulier. Il allait parler, quand un hibou du ministère arriva. Ron prit le pli, le lit et fondit en larme. Estel prit le courrier et se mit à lire la lettre :

_-_Ada, nana. C'est le ministère de la magie, ils veulent renvoyer Ron de Poudlard parce qu'il a utilisé la magie hors de l'école.

_-KWOA ! Ils vont voir comment nous traitons les pouilleux dans leur genre._ Hurla Aelita folle de rage.

Elle appela son sombral, le retransforma en chouette et envoya une réponse menaçante, très menaçante aux sorciers. Enfin, surtout aux familles de sorciers, du genre vous rentrerez chez vous et on vous donnera la tête de votre fils ou de votre époux sur une assiette à dessert une pomme dans la bouche et les yeux arrachés. Ce fut l'affolement chez les sorciers, ils décidèrent d'oublier ce petit dérapage et envoyèrent une réponse dégoulinante de bons sentiments qui énerva encore plus Aelita. Mais qui calma Ron.

Le jeune garçon fou de joie, oublia qu'il se trouvait dans un royaume elfique, devant une reine puissante et cruelle et fit une chose qu'aucun sorcier n'avait jamais osé faire, il lui sauta au cou et lui embrassa la joue. Il fit de même à Elian et à Estel. Toute la petite famille éclata de rire, ravie que le jeune garçon ait retrouvé le sourire. Mais Aelita envoya quand même une réponse aux sorciers :

_Tout ce qui se passe dans MON domaine sont MES affaires et les affaires de mon époux. Recommencer une seule fois à espionner NOS ROYAUMES, nos alliés et nous, et JE vous extermine tous jusqu'au dernier enfant. EST CE CLAIR espèces de sous-produit de l'espèce humaine, pitoyables cancrelats ! Recommencez et je vous écraserai comme j'ai écrasé tous mes ennemis !_

La réponse du ministère ne se fit pas attendre et Ron reçut l'autorisation de faire ce qu'il voulait dans les 2 royaumes elfiques. En voyant cela, il hurla de joie, mais Estel le ramena sur terre :

_-_Ici, on a pas le droit de faire de la magie.

_-_Mais on peut jouer au Quidditch ?

_-_Ben oui.

_-_SUPER !

Dumbledore eut un grand sourire devant la joie de Ron qui pourrait peut-être ramener le jeune Estel vers les sorciers. Mais pour l'instant il avait d'autres choses à faire. Il demanda aux souverains des 2 royaumes l'autorisation de faire venir des aurors qui emprisonneraient Pettigrow. Ils acceptèrent et Estel ainsi que les elfes furent ravis de revoir les aurors qui étaient déjà venu. Ceux ci furent plus que surpris en voyant que Pettigrow était toujours en vie. Le plus vieux des aurors s'agenouilla en signe de soumission devant Aelita et lui demanda :

_-_Votre peuple est considéré par les miens comme cruel et intransigeant, mais surtout comme implacable et incorruptible ce qui n'est pas le cas des sorciers. Aussi je voudrais vous demander l'autorisation de garder Pettigrow dans vos cachots et cela jusqu'à son procés.

_-_D'accord mais j'exige en contre-partie qu'il nous soit restitué dans l'état ou on vous l'aura donné.

_-_Je ferai le maximum pour vous satisfaire votre majesté. Répondit l'auror avec respect se demandant comment il allait pouvoir faire ça.

_-_Parfait_. Elion, accompagne ces messieurs et ce rat dans les cachots. Et ne joues pas avec lui. Quand son procès aura lieu, on pourra faire ce que l'on veut avec lui._

_-Bien votre majesté._

Peter hurlait de terreur, mais les aurors ne se laissèrent pas attendrir, pire ils crachèrent :

_-_Tu t'es mis du côté de v... vold... emort, il faut bien que tu payes maintenant.

_-_Vous voulez dire que c'est un mangemort ? Demanda Elion très intéressé.

_-_Oui !

_-_Mais c'est qu'on aime bien les mangemorts nous. Je dirais même qu'on les adore. Sussura un elfe des bois avec un sourire machiavélique.

Peter se mit à sangloter de terreur devant les elfes noirs qui avaient l'air d'être plus que ravi.

_-_Ah! Les sanglots de terreur, la plus belle des musiques. S'exclama Elion.

_-_Pour ma part je ne les apprécie pas trop, trop aigus. Mais que voulez vous, la diversité il n'y a que ça qui compte. Répliqua le vieil auror.

_-_Ah ! Enfin un sorcier philosophe. Nous voici arrivé.

Ils jetèrent Peter dans le minuscule cachot et le plus jeune des aurors lui dit :

_-_Tu peux t'enfuir si tu veux, je suis sûr que ces messieurs se feraient une joie de manger un gros rat bien dodu.

Le mangemort se pelotonna contre l'un des murs et trembla de tous les membres. Il fut horrifié quand il vit que les elfes ne fermaient pas la porte, ils voulaient qu'il sorte pour pouvoir tranquillement le massacrer. Les elfes et les sorciers remontèrent dans la salle du trône, puis ils transplanèrent et donnèrent l'information, Peter Pettigrow était en vie, donc Sirius Black était peut-être innocent. La gazette du sorcier s'empara de l'information et enfonça Fudge et Coupton. Un nouveau ministre fut nommé à la place de Fudge qui se retrouva à la rue comme un malpropre. Ce nouveau ministre s'appelait Arthur Weasley. Et oui, c'était le père de Ron.

Le nouveau ministre de la magie ordonna le procès de Sirius Black et de Peter Pettigrow. Quand les aurors les prévinrent, les elfes noirs firent la tête en apprenant qu'ils devaient amener le rat chez les sorciers. Ils grognèrent un peu, puis l'amenèrent dans la salle du procès. Ils transplanèrent devant les sorciers qui hurlèrent de terreur. Puis ils jetèrent violemment le rat contre le sol. Le tribunal demanda gentiment aux elfes noirs de mettre le rat dans le box des accusés. Le rat tremblait quand arriva Sirius Black ce dernier poussa un rugissement de rage et se jeta sur le rat afin de le faire passer de vie à trépas. Mais il fut retenu par un elfe qui lui dit :

_-_Désolé Sorcier, mais ce rat est à nous. Les aurors nous l'ont donné.

_-_Je voulais te tuer Peter, mais ta fin sera pire que tout. Les elfes noirs sont passés maîtres dans l'art subtil et délicat de la torture qu'elle soit physique ou mentale.

Il ricanna mais s'arrêta brutalement quand il vit Estel. Celui-ci se trouvait entre Aelita et Elian qui avaient voulu voir ce traitre payer et surtout faire valoir leurs droits sur le prisonnier. Le procès dura quelques heures durant lesquelles Sirius parla sous veritaserum et dévoila tout ce qu'il savait. Ensuite se fut le mangemort qui dut parler sous veritaserum et là, la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité fut enfin dévoilée. Sirius Black n'avait jamais été le gardien du secret des Potter, il n'avait jamais trahi les Potter, c'était Peter qui avait fait tout cela. Le jugement fut rendu très rapidement. Sirius Black fut déclaré non-coupable, reçut 100 000 gallions par année d'emprisonnement ainsi qu'une maison et la garde de Harry Potter.

Cette dernière compensation mit le feu au poudre du côté des elfes qu'ils soient noirs ou des bois qui hurlèrent que s'ils voulaient reprendre Estel Alagos, les sorciers devraient venir en personne et que là, ils se feraient une joie d'exterminer la population sorcière de Grande-Bretagne. Estel gronda qu'il ne resterait pas avec un bâtard de sorcier et disparut avec ses parents et Peter qui avait été condamné à la peine maximal, un emprisonnement à vie chez les elfes noirs, pire qu'Azkaban. Quand ils revinrent dans leur royaume, Ron qui était resté là leur demanda :

_-_Es, qu'est ce qui se passe, tu as croisé Malefoy ? Par Granger j'espère !

_-_Non ! Les sorciers veulent me mettre entre les mains d'un sorcier, de Sirius Black ! Et c'est HORS DE QUESTION.

_-_T'as rien à craindre. Répliqua Ron.

_-_Pourquoi ? Demnda Estel étonné de même que les parents d'Estel.

_-_Tu crois vraiment que les elfes laisseront des sorciers s'approcher de toi ? Et puis dès que tu auras fait ton choix, tu ne seras plus un sorcier, mais un elfe donc tu seras complètement hors de porté des lois sorcières.

_-_Oui, tu as raison Ron. Tu as fait quoi pendant notre absence?

_-_Je me suis fait poursuivre par Amaran parce que je l'ai arrosé en sautant dans le lac et j'ai réussi à lui échapper.

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Peter qui tremblait de terreur. Tandis qu'Amaran grommelait quelque chose comme : « **On ne m'arrose pas sans en payer les conscéquences, à je vais le faire courire ce petit homme **». Carnion regarda avec intérêt le jeune sorcier car battre à la course un elfe des bois, il fallait le faire, et il allait surtout l'entraîner. En devenant le meilleur ami d'Estel, il devenait une cible et il fallait qu'il soit prêt à se défendre et à combattre.

Mais retournons dans la salle du tribunal. Sirius était debout et regardait sans rien voir d'autre l'endroit où se trouvait avant Harry Potter, le fils de son meilleur ami. Mais s'il ressemblait physiquement à James, il avait un regard glacial qui ressemblait à celui des elfes noirs. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'Harry n'était pas Harry, il ne l'était plus. Entouré d'elfes, il en était devenu un. L'animagus sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue, il avait tout perdu, il avait perdu sa véritable famille, les maraudeurs ainsi que la douce Lily et il avait perdu son filleul. Harry n'était plus un sorcier. Il avait de l'argent, mais l'argent ne peut acheter l'amour et c'est ce dont le sorcier avait désespérément besoin. Mais, Harry était la dernière chose qui le retenait dans ce monde, alors, même si Harry ne sera jamais plus Harry, lui Sirius Black abandonnerai les sorciers pour les elfes, les sorciers l'avaient trahis, alors il espérait que les elfes l'accueilleraient. Et puis de toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, car il avait déjà tout perdu. Avec de la chance ils le tueraient et il rejoindrait James et Lily. Il se tourna brusquement vers Dumbledore et lui demanda :

_-_Albus, où habitent des elfes ?

_-_Dans la forêt d'Emeraude, au coeur de la forêt interdite. Mais ils ne t'accepteront pas Sirius. Ils n'acceptent pas les sorciers.

_-_Je n'ai plus rien Albus, je n'ai plus que lui. Alors même s'il ne veut pas de moi, je vais le rejoindre. Ils n'accepteront pas un sorcier, mais peut-être un chien. Un chien qui a toujours été fidèle à ses amis. Adieu professeur.

Sirius toujours habillé de son uniforme d'Azkaban sortit en courant du palais de justice puis transplana dans la forêt interdite. Quelques minutes plus tard, arriva Remus qui fondit en larme, car il venait de perdre son dernier meilleur ami une seconde fois et cette fois-ci définitivement. Effondré, Remus repartit chez lui et se prit la pire cuite de sa vie, pleurant le temps qui lui avait arraché ses amis, sa famille, son monde. Pendant ce temps, Sirius se transforma en chien et rechercha son filleul. Il chercha cinq jours, et autant de nuit à grelotter sous la pluie et le vent. Puis à l'aube du 6ème jours, il arriva enfin devant le palais de Taur Galen. Il était estomaqué, le palais était magnifique, d'un blanc lumineux et les murs étaient incrustés de pierres précieuses. Soudain, il vit le plus beau des trésors, il vit Harry qui se promenait avec un jeune garçon roux. Le chien qu'il était ne put se retenir et se mit à remuer la queue avec frénésie, se retenant à grand peine de ne pas se jeter sur lui et de ne pas lui lécher le visage. Il resta trois jours à regarder le fils de James et de Lily sortir tous les jours sans voir qu'il était étroitement surveillé par des elfes. Les elfes des bois ressentirent énormément de pitié pour le sorcier-chien, pour sa patience et la douleur qu'ils pouvaient lire au fond de son regard, et bizarrement, les elfes noirs aussi. Mais ceux-ci s'en défendirent en disant que c'était de la faute des elfes des bois qui les amollissaient. Ils firent leur rapport et Estel demanda :

_-_Mais qui est-ce ?

_-_C'est Sirius Black. Il était le meilleur ami de James Potter et le parrain de Harry Potter. Dit Ron en faisant bien attention de ne pas dire TON père et TON parrain afin de ne pas déclencher la colère d'Estel qui était très susceptible sur ce point là.

_-_Aaaahhhh ! S'exclama Estel avec un manque flagrant d'intérêt.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

_-_J'en sais rien, il ne fait rien de mal.

_-_Pour les autres c'est vrai, mais pas pour lui. Depuis qu'il est arrivé, il ne se nourrit pas, ne boit pas, ne dort pas. Comme si le simple fait de te voir lui suffisait à vivre. Mais ce n'est pas sain pour lui. Dit Amaran.

_-_Depuis quand tu te soucies des sorciers ! Demanda étonnée Aelita à Amaran.

_-_Depuis que je connais Monsieur Weasley.

Ron devint rouge comme une pivoine.

_-_Bon d'accord. Je sais ce qui me reste à faire.

Estel sortit de la salle du trône et alla chercher Sirius.

_-_Sorcier, viens.

Le chien sortit du couvert des buissons la tête basse, mais la queue frétillante. Estel pouvait voir au fond de regard du chien une joie immense. Sirius s'arrêta devant son filleul, puis se retransforma en humain. Estel fronça les sourcils en voyant de près le sorcier. Comme l'avait dit Amaran, Sirius était squelettique et même s'il n'appréciait guère les sorciers adultes, trop orgueilleux à son goût, il fut horrifié en voyant sa maigreur, et la générosité hérité d'Elian lui ordonna de l'amener de suite à l'infirmerie. Il allait lui ordonner de le suivre, quand Sirius fit une grosse boulette en lui disant :

_-_Tu ressembles à James et tu as les yeux de Lily...

_-_Mouaifff ! Redeviens un chien, on aime pas trop les sorciers ici. Le coupa Estel froidement.

Sirius sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue en comprenant que le jeune garçon en face de lui n'avait vraiment rien de James. Il poussa un gros soupir de désespoir, se métamorphosa en un pop bruyant et se mit à le suivre doucement, le coeur brisé.

A suivre


	16. Chapter 16

RRRRRRAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Je remercie **I-Am-Lady-Voldemort, lolo, maugrei, satya, alienmcb54, Ratonton, tchaye, Uruviele, big apple, didi, Thealie** pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé et qui m'ont fait le plus grand plaisir et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire.

**didi:** Alors oui Sirius va revoir Remus, mais je ne sais pas trop quand, j'ai écrit une partie dessus, mais je ne sais pas quand la mettre. Et oui, Remus va avoir une vie plus facile, mais la question est quand.

**Tyto27**: oui, je te le confirme une nouvelle fois, je ne prends pas en compte le chapitre 6, sauf si je trouve dedans des trucs bien quand la version française sortira.

**Anastasia** : Arrête de pleurer, dans ce chapitre, tu vas voir que je fais quelque chose pour Sirius, mais il faut le lire pour savoir ce que c'est.

Et maintenant la RAR un peu énervée.

Cher ou chère tdb, je ne suis pas contre les critiques, mais les critiques constructives sont bien plus intéressantes et plus lisibles quand il n'y a pas 14 fautes d'orthographes dans deux phrases. Alors je ne prendrais en compte tes remarques qu'au moment où tu apprendras à écrire convenablement et que tu sauras faire des critique constructives.

Merci. Oh ! Une dernière chose, quand on critique, il faudrait au moins avoir le courage de ses convictions et mettre une review anonyme n'est pas vraiment une preuve de courage. Alors à bon entendeur, salut.

Fin des RARRRRRRRRRRRRR.

a

a

a

Autre destinée chapitre 16

a

a

a

Estel rentra dans le palais suivit par le gros chien noir efflanqué afin d'aller à l'infirmerie quand Aelita cria :

_-ESTEL ? Tu le ramènes ?_

_-Oui nana !_

_-Amènes-le devant nous !_

_-Nana, je préfèrerai l'amener d'abord à l'infirmerie._

_-Estel !_ Gronda Aelita pas patiente du tout.

_-_Ppppffffuuuu ! _J'arrive._

Estel alla dans la salle du trône suivit par Sirius qui n'avait rien compris à leur dialogue. Aelita quand elle le vit, comprit pourquoi Amaran avait pitié de lui, il était maigre et une lueur hantée et désespérée luisait dans son regard vide de toute joie, de toute vie. Elle, la plus cruelle des elfes noires, qui n'avait pas hésité à tuer son propre père et son propre frère pour prendre le pouvoir, sentit son coeur se nouer en voyant ce que les sorciers faisaient avec les innocents. Elle s'était vraiment amollie au contact d'Elian et d'Estel. En voyant la fourrure hirsute du gros chien, elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'ébouriffer encore plus, habitude qu'elle avait prise avec son fils qui en avait vraiment ras-le-bol. Elle tenta de regarder autre part, mais quand le chien s'ébroua, elle ne put se retenir, lui sauta dessus et se mit à malaxer avec un plaisir immense la fourrure hirsute du gros chien. Sirius était stupéfait, soudain, Aelita toucha une plaie mal refermée que lui avait fait les aurors qui gardaient Azkaban. Aelita s'arrêta immédiatement au jappement de douleur du sorcier-chien. Elle prit le gros chien beaucoup trop léger dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie en ordonnant à Estel de rester avec Ron. Sirius ne bougeait pas, trop stupéfait par ce qui arrivait. Il avait souvent entendu à Askaban des histoires horribles sur les elfes noirs, sur leur cruauté. Même les détraqueurs ne s'approchaient pas d'un lieu habité par des elfes noirs. Il se rappelait d'une histoire que lui avait appris un auror, qu'une famille entière de sorciers avait été massacrée par des elfes noirs parce qu'ils s'étaient approchés trop près de la frontière. Le gros chien frissonna de peur, ils allaient le tuer, mais la fatigue, non l'épuisement l'empêchait de bouger, et puis ainsi, il retrouverait plus vite James et Lily, alors il ne lutta pas et quand il vit l'infirmière, il ne bougea pas plus envouté par la beauté de la jeune elfe aux doux yeux gris. Sans le vouloir, le chien se pourlécha les babines comme attiré par un morceau de viande particulièrement alléchant. Soudain, il gémit de douleur quand une autre blessure se rouvrit au moment où la reine fit un mouvement un peu brusque. L'infirmière se précipita sur lui dès qu'elle entendit le gémissement afin de le soigner. Sirius la scruta intensément.

C'était une semi-elfe noire, sa mère était une elfe des bois et son père un elfe noir. Cependant, elle était arrivée trop tôt, en plein milieu de la guerre entre les elfes. De ce fait, elle n'était ni une elfe noire, ni une elfe des bois. Pourtant aucun elfe noir ou elfe des bois n'irait insulter la fille de Carnion, car même si elle était une métis, il l'idôlatrait, comme il adorait son épouse qu'il avait enlevé quand il l'avait vu se baigner dans la rivière. Pour l'avoir, il avait égorgé le petit ami de sa douce qui surveillait les environs et l'emmena chez lui. Il la séduisit par la profondeur de son regard, la douceur de ses gestes et un certain filtre qui fonctionna 6 mois. Durant 6 mois, l'elfe noir dut être doux et tendre afin de lier définitivement la jeune elfe à lui ce qu'il réussit avec beaucoup de succés. Cet enlèvement avait mit le feu aux poudres entre les 2 communautés, de ce fait, les elfes noirs et les elfes des bois se tapèrent encore plus dessus. Cependant, quand les elfes des bois avaient retrouvé Alia, ils avaient retrouvé une épouse et une mère sévère mais douce qui faisait obéir au doigt et à l'oeil le pire des guerriers sanguinaires de la race des elfes noirs. Le nouveau roi Elian quand il vit cela explosa de rire et s'exclama que c'était la meilleure des punitions pour un elfe noir que de perdre sa liberté. En effet, Carnion était définitivement lié à Alia et le premier voulant briser ce lien se ferait massacrer par l'elfe agressif. Toute heureuse, elle eut le droit de rester avec lui le maitrisant sans aucun problème et aidant ainsi les deux peuples à se lier, à s'apprivoiser lentement. Car d'autres elfes l'imitèrent et de nombreux couples y comprit le couple royal se trouvaient être une union entre les 2 races. Cependant sa douceur d'elfe des bois pouvait rapidement disparaître, en effet, c'était elle qui avait demandé à Carnion de faire payer aux parents d'Elwen. Elle lui avait donné la permission de leur faire les pires sévices. Et à la stupeur générale, Carnion avait obéi. Alia et sa fille étaient les seules à pouvoir le contrôler totalement. Le terrible elfe noir devenait le plus tendre des agneaux face à sa femme et à sa fille et gare à celui qui aurait des vus sur sa fille. Sa merveilleuse petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs corbeau hérités de son père et à la peau blanche et aux doux yeux gris hérités de sa mère.

Et malheureusement pour Carnion, le charme discret de sa fille venait de faire une victime, un pauvre sorcier sans défense qui foudroyé par sa beauté, était en train de baver allègrement sur le jolie minois de la jeune et jolie elfe. La jeune infirmière demanda à la reine de bien vouloir coucher le sorcier-chien comme il était surnommé par les elfes, puis elle commença à le soigner. Mais elle ne pouvait soigner que les blessures superficielles de cette façon et lui ordonna gentiment de reprendre forme humaine ce qu'il fit avec difficulté étant épuisé, affamé et couvert de blessures plus ou moins graves et plus ou moins infectées. Puis elle lui demanda :

_-_Veuillez vous déshabiller !

Sirius rougit un peu à la demande, mais docilement descendit du lit et se déshabilla maladroitement, la fatigue et la sous-alimentation le rendant faible comme un nourrisson. Il avait vraiment honte de son corps décharné. Quand elle vit l'état de son patient, elle poussa un rugissement à faire frémir son propre père, et Sirius se ratatina contre le mur.

_-_MAIS VOUS N'AVEZ QUE LA PEAU SUR LES OS ! Couchez-vous !

_-_Mais...

_-_COUCHEZ-VOUS! Rugit la jeune elfe furieuse qu'il ose dire mais.

Il se précipita maladroitement sur le lit et se coucha docilement ne désirant pas être la victime de la jeune elfe. Il ne bougea pas et laissa la fille de Carnion le soigner. Ses gestes étaient très doux, rassurants et reposants. Prit d'une douce et irrépressible sommnolence, Sirius demanda avant de s'enfoncer dans le sommeil :

_-_Comment vous appelez-vous belle elfe ?

_-_Je me nomme Melian.

_-_C'est un nom aussi magnifique que celle qui le porte.

Melian se mit à rougir en entendant le doux compliment du jeune mortel qui s'était enfin endormi. C'était la première fois qu'un homme ( _dans le sens de mâle _) la séduisait, faut dire avec la jalousie de son père personne n'osait s'approcher d'elle, et elle se jura que celui-ci, elle n'allait pas le lâcher. Humain ou elfe, il lui appartiendrait avant la fin de l'année. Elle lui caressa tendrement le front et sursauta quand Aelita revint et constata doucement afin de ne pas réveiller le sorcier :

_-Il est mignon quand il dort._

_-Oui, votre majesté._

_-Tu sais que c'est un mortel._

_-Oui. Mais j'arriverai à le convaincre de m'épouser. C'est fini la gentille petite elfe naïve. Je vais le rendre fou de moi. Et gare à celle qui aurait la même idée. Mon père a tué pour avoir ma mère et bien je tuerais pour l'avoir lui. Et rien ni personne ne pourra m'en empêcher._

Aelita ouvrit de grands yeux en observant la jeune elfe très décidée. Elle qui s'était toujours laisser faire. Ça en allait surprendre plus d'un et plus d'une. Il fallut 2 jours avant que le sorcier ne se réveille. Quand Sirius ouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris de se retrouver dans une autre pièce, chaleureuse, douce et surtout d'avoir une aussi belle infirmière à son chevet. Il devint tout rouge quand elle lui remit une longue méche grasse derrière son oreille trop ronde au goût de l'elfe. Elle lui fit un grand sourire. Puis elle amena une baignoire et plaça sans aucun problème le sorcier dedans et lui fit prendre un bain.

Sirius était rouge de honte et de temps en temps il sursautait en sentant une main légère nettoyer une certaine partie de son anatomie, il aurait voulu protester, mais en croisant les prunelles grises de la jeune elfe, il n'osait pas de peur d'avoir de sérieux problèmes. Quand il fut propre, elle lui lava les cheveux, leur rendant leur brillance et leur soyeux. Enfin, elle lui donna des vêtements elfiques et l'aida à se recoucher après avoir refait le lit. Sirius était vraiment désolé d'être une charge pour la jeune elfe. Il aurait bien voulu l'aider, mais elle le lui interdisait car elle le trouvait vraiment trop faible. Quand il fut allongé, des oreillers sous son dos afin de le rehausser, elle décida de le nourrire et lui donna un bon repas. Pas n'importe quel repas, une soupe. Une soupe épaisse et chaude que le sorcier n'avait jamais goûté, la soupe qu'Estel avait mangé quand il avait un an, une soupe qui avait la particularité de modifier la magie interne des sorciers pour les rendre plus réceptifs à la magie elfique et leur permettre de manger comme les elfes, de devenir des elfes. En effet, c'était la première étape pour transformer un humain en elfe. Mais laissons-là la jeune elfe dans sa volonté manifeste de séduire son sorcier et revenons à Estel et Ron dans leur entrainement animagus.

Tous les deux se trouvaient dans la chambre d'Estel et dans une transe profonde. Ron avait découvert avec joie que son animagus était un lion ailé. Il s'entraînait longtemps avec Estel, lui venait de commencer sa deuxième transformation avec Carnion qui les surveillait avec beaucoup d'attention. Ron avait quelques difficultés à parler avec son animagus enfin, plutôt il avait du mal à en placer une, parce que le lion était un sacré bavard, mais il ne désespérait pas et persévérait, un jour il pourrait répondre à son animagus avant que l'autre ne lui coupe la parole.

Tous les 2 étaient vraiment heureux car ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient donc faire courir les gardes dans tout le palais. Les 2 premières semaines, ils avaient été très calmes, faisant tous leurs devoirs, mais à partir de la 3ème semaine, ils se déchaînèrent. Ron adorait les 2 royaumes, mais il vit qu'être prince n'était pas aussi simple qu'il le pensait, car le jeune elfe écoutait les doléances des elfes noirs et des bois, donnait ses jugements qui montraient son intelligence toujours en éveil. Ron était vraiment heureux de ne pas être prince, parce que c'était vraiment trop de travail, trop de responsabilités. Maintenant qu'il venait de voir l'envers du décors, il était heureux de n'être que Ron Weasley, un sorcier parmis d'autre. Une nuit prit d'une insomnie particulièrement insomniaque, il s'était promené dans les couloirs de Mornûr et demanda brusquement à un elfe noir qui passait par là et qui mit un peu de temps avant de comprendre que l'humain lui parlait :

_-_Comment fait Es pour ne pas s'effondrer de fatigue avec tout ce qu'il fait ?

_-_Es ? Demanda l'elfe très étonné.

_-_Estel, c'est le surnom que je lui ai donné à Poudlard. Répondit Ron.

_-_Oh ! Le prince est entraîné depuis sa plus tendre enfance à prendre la suite de son père s'il arrivait quelque chose à ses parents.

_-_Ah! D'accord ! Mais s'il choisissait d'être un sorcier, est-ce qu'il sera chassé des 2 royaumes ? J'ai peur qu'il choisisse d'être un humain et qu'il le regrette tout le reste de sa vie. Je préférerai qu'il choisisse d'être un elfe.

_-_Il ne sera jamais chassé, mais il ne pourra plus prétendre au trône des 2 royaumes. Répondit l'elfe noir avec un sourire devant la réponse du jeune sorcier.

_-_D'accord ! Mais je préférerai quand même qu'il devienne un elfe, les elfes sont tellement plus sympas que certains sorciers.

L'elfe comprit avec émotion que l'amitié de Ron envers son prince était vraiment immense et qu'il serait loyal envers lui. Puis il lui dit avec un énorme sourire :

_-_Tu devrais aller te coucher, petit humain !

_-_Je n'ai pas sommeil. Soupira Ron.

_-_Que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda l'elfe avec curiosité.

_-_C'est Sirius, il a déjà tellement souffert dans sa vie. Il a perdu son meilleur ami, a passé des années en prison pour rien et il vient de se rendre compte que son filleul est mort en même temps que son ami. Il est si triste, que ça me fait mal au coeur. Répondit Ron les larmes aux yeux. Et oui, Ronald Weasley était un grand sensible et il venait de le prouver.

_-_C'est pour cela que ma cousine est en train de le séduire, pour lui donner une seconde vie. Lui répondit l'elfe avec un clin d'oeil amusé.

_-_Si vous voulez de l'aide, je ferai n'importe quoi. S'exclama Ron prêt à tout pour faire quelque chose.

_-_Tu es gentil, mais tout ce qu'on te demande c'est de rester avec Estel et de le soutenir avec ton amitié. Elle est très importante pour lui, beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses. Lui dit l'elfe en le tenant par les épaules et en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_-_D'accord, vous savez pour moi il est comme mon jumeau, on se comprend sans avoir à parler. Il est mon complémentaire, le frère jumeau que je n'aurais jamais. Oui... (_Baillement !_) Je crois que je vais suivre votre conseil et aller me coucher, mais... je ne sais plus par où il faut que j'ailles. Dit Ron en regardant dans tous les sens complètement perdu.

_-_Je vais te ramener dans la chambre d'Estel. Répondit l'elfe noir avec un petit rire.

_-_Merci, monsieur heu...

_-_Arlantir. Je m'appelle Arlantir.

_-_J'adore les noms elfiques, ils sont tellement exotiques et ils ont...

Avant de pouvoir terminer sa phrase, Ron s'effondra terrassé par la fatigue. L'elfe l'attrapa rapidement et l'amena dans la chambre de son prince. Les gardes eurent un soupire de soulagement en voyant l'elfe noir ramener le jeune garçon. Ils lui ouvrirent la porte et Arlantir déposa doucement le jeune rouquin sur son lit, puis le recouvrit des chaudes couvertures.

Estel bien réveillé lui demanda :

_-Où était-il ?_

_-Dans les plus profonds couloirs de Môrnur à l'opposé des cachots. Il avait dû mal à dormir et réfléchissait. Il est vraiment digne de votre amitié mon prince. _Répondit Arlantir avec respect.

_-A quoi réfléchissait-il ?_

_-Il avait peur pour vous, il craignait que votre décision ne vous brise le coeur. Il m'a avoué qu'il préférait que vous deveniez un elfe qu'un humain, car les elfes sont plus sympas que les sorciers._

_-Il a dit ça ?_

_-Oui, il s'est aussi inquiété pour le sorcier Sirius Black et je lui ai dit que Melian s'occupait de lui. Cet enfant ressemble aux elfes des bois, je suis sûr que s'il devenait un elfe, se serait un elfe des bois. Mais il est tard, vous devriez aller vous coucher, et reprendre des forces._

_-Oui, tu as raison comme toujours Arlantir. Bonne nuit, mon ami._

_-Bonne nuit mon prince._

L'elfe noir partit laissant son prince s'endormir profondément. Dans sa demeure, il ne mettait pas en place son dôme de protection étant totalement protégé. Ce qui fait qu'il fut réveillé assez brusquement quand Ron lui sauta sur le ventre.

_-_RON ESPÈCE DE FÉLIN DÉBILE ! DESCENDS DE MON VENTRE.

­_-_Ta mère t'appelle ! Lança Ron ravi d'avoir enfin pu réveiller Estel comme il avait toujours voulu le faire.

Pour avoir une chance de s'enfuir, il balaça traitreusement un oreiller sur le visage de son ami et prit la poudre d'escampette. Estel se leva difficilement puis toujours en pyjama poursuivit le jeune sorcier dans les couloirs le menaçant des pires représailles. Aelita et Elian éclatèrent de rire quand les 2 garçons tournèrent autour d'Amaran qui stoïque continuait à faire son rapport. Soudain Ron poussa un cri de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol. Les 2 souverains se précipitèrent vers le jeune garçon tandis qu'Estel le serrait contre sa poitrine tentant de le réconforter. Stupéfait, ils virent que tout l'arrière train de Ron était devenu celui d'un lion. Le jeune garçon serrait les dents pour ne pas crier, mais il n'arrivait pas à sécher les larmes de douleur. Estel leur demanda assez paniqué :

_-Nana, ada. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?_

_-Il vient de commencer ses premières métamorphoses animagus. _

_-Déjà ?_

_-Oui. Il va falloir l'aider parce que c'est particulièrement douloureux._

_-D'accord nana._

Bientôt, la queue et les pattes de lion disparurent et Ron put se redresser non sans difficulté avec l'aide d'Elian et d'Amaran. Ce jour-là, les deux souverans mirent les deux royaumes entre les mains de leurs conseillers respectifs, puis allèrent entraîner les 2 enfants dans la salle du temps qui comme son nom ne l'indiquait pas avait la particularité de ralentir le temps. 1 journée équivalait à 24 ans. Ron était vraiment heureux quand il apprit que ce serait les parents de son ami qui allaient l'entraîner et surtout qu'ils avaient tout abandonné pour l'aider, lui, un misérable sorcier. Il ne put retenir des larmes de joie et remercia longtemps les deux souverains qui avaient un petit sourire devant la joie du jeune garçon. Donc ils décidèrent de rester dedans une heure dans la pièce. Quand ils sortirent, Ron avait de long cheveux roux et Estel toujours de courts cheveux noirs et ça, ça l'énervait. Ron était fier de lui, il pouvait sans problème se transformer en lion ailé (_que nous allons appeler griffon parce que j'en ai ras le bol de l'appeler lion ailé_ ) tandis qu'Estel se transformait en loup noir en plus de la panthère noire. Après un tour chez le coiffeur pour Ron qui perdit ses longs cheveux, les elfes virent souvent un griffon poursuivre ou être poursuivit par un loup noir ou une panthère noire.

Ils étaient vraiment devenus les meilleurs amis du monde et ils avaient une tonne d'idée de blagues à faire à Poudlard dont se promener dans la forêt interdite et dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ron écrivait tous les jours à ses parents mais leur cachait qu'il était animagus non déclaré. Ses parents étaient vraiment heureux du bonheur de leur fils et ne regrettaient pas de lui avoir donné la permission d'aller là-bas. Fred et Georges étaient jaloux de la chance de leur petit frère qui n'imaginait même pas la crise de jalousie des dit-frères s'ils savaient que le petit dernier était animagus et pas eux.

A la fin du mois de juillet, Estel vit de plus en plus souvent Sirius qui avait enfin reçu l'autorisation de sa belle de sortir. Melian était proche d'arriver à convaincre le sorcier de l'épouser et d'échanger son sang avec le sien. En fait, si Sirius avait été mis au courant, il aurait accepté sur le champs tellement il aimait sa petite elfe. Dumbledore demanda à de nombreuses reprises à Aelita le droit d'aller dans les 2 royaumes pour voir Sirius, mais la reine des elfes noires refusait à chaque fois, car elle savait que le vieux sorcier arriverait à ramener l'amoureux de Melian vers les humains et cela était hors de question. À malin, malin et demi..

Estel était intrigué par Sirius, car il ressentait en lui une immense douleur qui cachait mal un trop plein d'humour. Il l'observait de loin avec beaucoup d'attention afin de le connaître. Plus le temps passait, plus il le trouvait sympathique surtout quand il faisait sa cour un peu maladroite à Melian alors qu'en fait c'était elle qui le dragait sans vergogne. Les elfes noirs avaient vraiment l'art et la manière de manipuler les autres.

A suivre


	17. Chapter 17

Avant toute chose, je voudrais faire un peu de pub pour une de mes amies qui fait des merveilles avec un clavier, elle s'appelle chibi-eladiel et aussi Hydra Gundam. Ses fics, se sont des merveilles de l'art livresque. Alors je vous conseille d'aller les lire et aussi de mettre quelques reviews pour lui prouver qu'elle n'est pas nulle et qu'elle est même une bonne fanfiqueuse.

Je ne comprends pas trop la nouvelle loi de FF net, et comme j'ai pas trop le temps de la lire, je voudrais remercier tous ceux et celles qui l'ont lu et qui ont mit des reviews qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir.

Bon et bien, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 17

Puis la veille de l'anniversaire d'Estel, le 30 juillet, Melian demanda à son sorcier :

_-_Sirius, veux-tu échanger ton sang avec le mien et devenir mon époux.

Sirius se jeta sur elle et se mit à l'embrasser comme un fou, puis après un baiser particulièrement langoureux, il répondit :

_-_Oui, oui, ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Melian avait réussit et eut un sourire ravi en voyant que son sorcier était bel et bien accroché à elle. Elle remonta sa manche, dévoilant son bras blanc et poussa Sirius à faire de même. Puis elle commença à déclamer :

_-Moi Melian fille de Carnion et d'Alia,_

_elfe noire de mon état._

_Donne de mon plein gré_

_mon sang afin que pour l'éternité_

_il coule dans ce sorcier._

Elle prit une dague bien tranchante et s'ouvrit légèrement le bras afin de faire couler le sang. Sirius trop occupé à mater sa belle ne fit pas attention que sa jeune promise faisait la même chose à son bras. Les 2 sangs se mélangèrent et la réaction en chaîne put débuter. Son sang de sorcier, d'humain mortel destiné au trépas était remplacé par celui de sa belle immortelle. Sa peau blafarde par les années de prison prit une chaude couleur dorée qui fit frémir Melian de désir. Mais elle se retint, car le pire allait bientôt commencer et le jeune sorcier allait avoir besoin de tout son amour pour supporter l'épreuve qu'il allait devoir subir.

Enfin, ses oreilles s'effilèrent. Sirius regardait avec un air béat son elfe quand une atroce douleur explosa dans sa tête et se propagea rapidement dans tout son corps preuve que sa magie luttait farouchement contre cette transformation contre nature. Il s'effondra sur le sol et dans sa douleur, il ne sentit pas son elfe soulever sa tête douloureuse et la poser sur ses genoux. Il se tordait de douleur. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait et ça le terrifiait, il hurla de terreur quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu le sens de la vue. Il remarqua avec horreur qu'il était en train de perdre son ouïe, il tremblait de plus en plus, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes quand il sentit brusquement une main tendre caresser ses cheveux, puis il ne sentit plus rien. Il était au-dela de la terreur, il ne sentait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien tout ce qu'il ressentait était une douleur pire qu'un doloris. Il voulut hurler sa souffrance, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche grande ouverte.

Puis après 4 heures de cette horrible torture, sa magie abandonna la lutte et laissa la transformation s'achever. Sirius crut être mort, car la douleur avait disparu et il était toujours dans le noir le plus complet. Il ressentit une chaleur qu'il connaissait bien. Sa magie, il ressentait sa magie, mais elle était différente, elle avait un petit quelque chose en plus qu'elle n'avait pas avant. Un petit quelque chose ressemblant terriblement à une lumière blanche éblouissante. Puis aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé, tout s'arrêta. La douleur, la chaleur. Et avec soulagement, il remarqua que le noir se parsemait de touches de couleurs d'abord floues, puis de plus en plus nettes jusqu'à devenir la plus belle elfe noire qu'il ait jamais vu de sa vie. Il remarqua que sa tête était familièrement posée sur ses cuisses fuselées. Et sa main tendre lui caressait doucement ses cheveux emmêlés.

Pour la plus grande joie de Melian, Sirius approcha doucement son visage du sien et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes montrant qu'il l'aimait par dessus tout. La jeune elfe crut défaillir de bonheur, ce que sa mère avait trouvé avec son elfe noir de mari, elle venait de le trouver avec un sorcier et en plus il ne lui en voulait pas pour la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti. Elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui et le serra fort contre elle. De délicat, le baiser devint passionné. Mais il stoppa net quand un rugissement de colère résonna dans la petite chambre. Tous les 2 sursautèrent pour voir Alia retenir difficilement son fou furieux de mari qui désirait rester quelques secondes avec son futur gendre pour lui arracher la tête. Mais Melian se mit devant son père et lui dit :

_-Papa, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_

_-Plus que tout. Ta mère et toi êtes les plus belles choses qui me soient arrivées dans ma longue vie._ Rétorqua Carnion avec un douceur étrangère à lui.

_-Et bien sache que Sirius représente ce que maman représente pour toi. Je l'aime, il m'aime et il vient d'unir son sang au mien de son plein gré._

_-Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?_

_-Tu te rappelles ce qui c'est passé avec mon ancien petit ami ? Tu te rappelles, Fangion ?_

_-Ah oui, je m'en souviens, je l'ai jeté du haut de mon sombral et il s'est empalé sur les pics des dents de la mort._

_-TU AS FAIS QUOI ! Papa ! _S'exclama Melian outré

_-Il ne voulait sortir avec toi que pour te larguer après. Et..._

_-QUOI !_ Rugit une voix étrangère à Carnion.

Tous se tournèrent et virent Sirius debout encore faible et tremblotant gronder :

_-Il voulait faire quoi !_

_-Calme-toi amour. Et papa, Sirius et moi allons nous marier avec ou sans ta bénédiction._ Trancha Melian.

Carnion grogna légèrement en colère, mais il ne pouvait rien refuser à sa fille chérie. Alia s'approcha de sa fille et de son future beau-fils et leur dit :

_-Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous deux. Mais avant de pouvoir penser au mariage, il va falloir que vous alliez en parler à nos souverains, car c'est eux qui déciderons si oui ou non ce mariage aura lieu._

_-Bien nana. On y va immédiatement._

Melian attrapa la main de son animagus de futur mari et l'entraîna dans les couloirs sombres de Mornûr afin de l'amener devant les souverains pour qu'ils acceptent leur mariage. Ce qu'ils firent immédiatement ravi pour l'ex-sorcier tellement déçu par les humains.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Estel fut jaloux de quelqu'un et de Sirius en particulier, car le sorcier avait eu ce que lui avait toujours voulu depuis ses 8 ans. Le lendemain soir, il en discuta avec Ron qui lui répondit avec beaucoup de diplomatie:

_-_Je pense que tes parents te testent pour savoir si tu ferai un bon roi, si tu as la patience et la maturité pour l'être.

_-_Oui, tu dois avoir raison. Je vais être patient pour leur prouver que je suis digne de leur confiance.

_-_Tu vois, tu vas mieux là.

_-_Oui. Aaahhh ! Ça fait du bien de ne pas faire de métamorphoses animagus.

_-_Ah ça, c'est sûre. Tu imagines la tronche de Granger quand elle va apprendre que nous sommes animagus. Elle va être verte de rage.

_-_Surtout il ne faut pas lui dire, cette peau de vache serait prête à nous dénoncer à Dumbledore. C'est surtout pour toi que je m'inquiète. Moi tous les profs savent que je suis animagus, mais pas les élèves, alors je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser à Poudlard.

_-_Tu as raison, et puis, nous aurons un avantage sur nos ennemis, nous pourrons les battre ou les espionner sans qu'ils le sachent.

_-_Oui. Mais je reconnais que j'aimerai bien voir la tête de Granger en me voyant sous ma forme animagus. Ahahaha ! Ce serait amusant.

Le regard de Ron tomba sur la cage vide de Croûtard et il demanda à Estel :

_-_Es, que vont faire les elfes noirs à Croût... heu je veux dire Pettigrow ?

_-_Je ne veux pas le savoir. Tu sais, certaines vérités ne sont pas bonnes à entendre.

Ron était en train de méditer sur ces sages paroles, quand la plus belle des créatures qu'il ait jamais vu de sa vie entra dans la pièce. Estel pouffa de rire devant le regard énamouré de Ron et murmura en elfique :

_-Et voilà un autre Sirius Black !_

Les gardes explosèrent de rire tandis que la jeune elfe rougissait sous l'allusion non déguisée du jeune prince. L'un des gardes s'exclama :

_-Il va falloir prévenir Amaran que son beau-fils sera un sorcier._

Elwen devint rouge comme une pivoine rivalisant facilement avec l'édredon de Ron. Estel arrêtant de rire présenta Elwen à Ron :

_-_Ron, je te présente Elwen la fille d'Amaran. Elwen, je te présente Ron Weasley mon meilleur ami sorcier.

_-_Bonjour monsieur Weasley.

_-_Appelez-moi Ron.

_-_Bien, Ron. Estel, je suis venu pour te dire que tes parents t'attendent à la clairière des éléments, habillé comme le doit le prince de Tor Galen et de Mornûr.

_-_Bien.

_-_Et Ron doit porter ses plus beaux atours.

_-_Bien. Dis à mes parents que nous arrivons.

_-_Bien Estel.

Elwen salua avec respect son prince, fit un petit sourire à Ron, puis repartit de la chambre et laissa seuls les 2 garçons. Estel sauta de son lit où il discutait avec Ron et alla prendre sa douche. Il revint 5 mn plus tard encore humide, ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais et ne portant en tout et pour tout qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Ron était sidéré en voyant les muscles fins et pourtant puissants de son ami. Estel le regarda et lui dit :

_-_La douche est tout à toi.

_-_Merci vieux !

Ron alla dans la salle de bain et prit une bonne douche chaude. Il lorgnait souvent sur la gigantesque piscine qui servait de baignoire à Estel et décida de lui demander la permission de prendre un bain un jour et pas simplement une douche. Mais là, il n'avait pas trop le temps. Il prit une douche rapide, puis quand il sortit, il vit Estel habillé avec une richesse qu'il n'avait jamais vu, ses vêtements étaient vraiment sublimes et rehaussaient la beauté du jeune prince. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait habillé ainsi. Il vit que sur son lit se trouvaient des vêtements de toute beauté. Estel surprenant son regard lui dit :

_-_J'ai un peu regardé dans tes affaires pour trouver des vêtements qui t'iront le mieux.

Au lieu de s'énerver, Ron fit un grand sourire à Estel, au moins il ne passerait pas 5 heures à essayer de trouver un vêtement qui soit bien. Il remercia Estel, puis s'habilla. Quand il se regarda dans le miroir, il n'arriva pas à se reconnaître. A part les oreilles rondes, il ressemblait à un elfe, mais un elfe roux. Il remercia encore une fois Estel, puis tous les deux descendirent vers la clairière se demandant pourquoi les souverains leurs avaient demandé d'y aller. Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils furent très surpris en voyant que l'ensemble des habitants des 2 royaumes étaient présents. Estel échangea un regard étonné à Ron qui haussa des épaules aussi perdu que son ami. Tous les deux virent les parents d'Estel les attendre de l'autre côté de l'autel où il avait été baptisé. Ron ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits quand il vit que Dumbledore était aussi présent. Arlantir attrapa la main de Ron et ce dernier comprit que le moment du choix d'Estel était arrivé. Estel ne remarquant pas que son ami s'était arrêté continuait à marcher et n'entendit pas Ron murmurer comme une litanie:

_-_Faites qu'il choisisse d'être un elfe. Faites qu'il choisisse d'être un elfe. Faites qu'il choisisse d'être un elfe.

Les elfes étaient d'accord avec le jeune sorcier et certains reprirent la litanie du jeune sorcier. Enfin après quelques secondes de marche, Estel s'arrêta devant l'autel. 2 prêtres arrivèrent, un elfe noir et un elfe des bois et ils dirent dans un parfait ensemble :

_-Par la Terre, le soleil et tous les astres du firmament._

_Nous sommes réunis ici et maintenant _

_afin que l'un des nôtres décide de sa destiné_

_qui sera la sienne à jamais,_

_et que ce choix soit fait sans regret._

Estel ouvrit de grands yeux où éclatait une joie immense. C'était enfin le jour qu'il avait tant attendu.

_-Harry Potter fils de..._

_-Je le veux._ S'écria Estel trop impatient pour laisser finir les 2 prêtres déclenchant les rires de l'assemblée.

_-Hum ! Laissez nous finir mon prince._ Pouffèrent les 2 prêtres.

_-Veuillez m'excuser !_ S'excusa Estel penaud avec tout le respect dû au rang des 2 prêtres.

_-Donc... Harry Potter fils de James Potter et de Lily Potter née Evans et depuis 12 ans Estel Alagos prince héritier des royaumes de Mornûr et de Tor Galen, fils d'Elian Calengalenass et d'Aelita Mornië._

_Aujourd'hui se tient le plus important moment de votre vie._

_Aujourd'hui vous devez choisir votre destinée,_

_Elfe ou sorcier ?_

_Par la Terre, le soleil et les astres du firmament,_

_quelle réponse allez-vous nous donner ?_

_-Par la Terre, le soleil et les astres du firmament_

_aujourd'hui et à jamais_

_un elfe je serais._ Répondit fièrement Estel dans le silence tendu.

_-Estes-vous sûre de votre choix, mon prince ?_ Demanda le prêtre qui représentait les elfes des bois.

_-Oui, jamais je ne le regretterais._

_-Bien. Mais ce n'est pas terminé. A quel peuple voulez-vous appartenir, mon prince ?_

_-Aujourd'hui et à jamais,_

_un elfe noir des bois je serais._

Il y eut un blanc où toute l'assemblée regardait étonnée le jeune prince. L'un des prêtres demanda :

_-Comment, mon prince ?_

_-Je suis le lien entre les elfes noirs et les elfes des bois comme mon frère l'a été avant moi. Je ne suis pas un elfe noir (_Tous les elfes noirs eurent les larmes aux yeux tristes que leur prince ne les aime pas )_ ni un elfe des bois_ ( là se furent aux elfes des bois d'avoir les larmes aux yeux, les deux peuples n'avaient pas encore mis en place leurs cellules grises )._ Car je suis l'union des 2 peuples._

Les elfes noirs et les elfes des bois comprirent et cette fois-ci eurent les larmes aux yeux, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas rejetés par leur prince qui les acceptait tous entièrement. Pris d'une frénétique envie de hurler, les deux peuples hurlèrent à l'unisson :

_-OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS ! VIVE LE PRINCE ESTEL ALAGOS, VIVE NOTRE PRINCE. VIVE LE ROI ET LA REINE._

Dumbledore fut stupéfait quand il vit que Ron hurlait encore plus fort que certains elfes. Quand le silence fut retombé, Aelita et son époux se levèrent, dévoilèrent leurs bras et échangèrent leurs sangs avec celui de leur fils. Pour le plus grand bonheur des elfes, les oreilles rondes s'effilèrent enfin, après 12 ans d'attente, Estel était entièrement un elfe. Ne pouvant retenir leurs émotions plus longtemps, les parents d'Estel le prirent dans leurs bras et le serrèrent en pleurant de joie et de fierté. Ils avaient perdu un fils il y a 12 ans, ils en avaient enfin un de sang après être un enfant de coeur.

Estel s'écarta de ses parents et devant toute l'assemblée, se transforma en loup noir et hurla sa joie à la lune montante. Les elfes suivirent la transformation de leur prince et se transformèrent selon leur animagus, ce qui fit un potin d'enfer. Mais malgré le bruit, la même émotion jaillissait de toutes les gorges, la joie. Tout le bordel fut soudain noyé sous le rugissement d'un griffon où se trouvait avant Ron. Sirius heureux pour son filleul hurlait à la lune aussi. Le concert sylvestre fit accepter à Dumbledore le choix d'Estel. Le vieux sorcier se métamorphosa en phoenix et poussa un tremolo qui s'accordait à la joie ambiante. Quand les elfes redevinrent eux-même, Dumbledore leur demanda :

_-_Voldemort veut revenir, et il réussira, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Pourriez-vous nous aider quand l'ultime bataille aura lieu ?

_-_Nous connaissons la prophétie et nous entraînons notre fils pour ça depuis ses 4 ans. Et puis nous avons un petit compte à régler avec ces miséreux.

Dumbledore ravit, tenta de faire un salut, mais le craquement qu'émit son dos prouva aux elfes que son lumbago faisait des siennes. Melian pouffant de rire, lui redressa brusquement le dos déclenchant un cri de douleur au directeur de Poudlard. Elle le tortura 20 mn, puis il ne sentit plus une seule douleur. Il remercia longuement la jeune elfe, ainsi que les souverains. Puis quand cela fut terminé, il se tourna vers Ron et lui demanda avec une sévérité teinté d'inquiétude :

_-_Monsieur Weasley, j'espère que ce que j'ai vu est une hallucinationque vous n'êtes pas animagus ?

_-_Heu... Ben en fait professeur...

_-_C'est moi qui l'ai métamorphosé. Lança Aelita sauvant Ron qui lui fit un sourire de reconnaissance.

_-_Bien, je me disais aussi. Un élève de première année n'aurait pas assez de maîtrise sur sa magie pour être un animagus.

_-_Ben oui professeur, je suis bien trop jeune.

-Oh ! Monsieur Weasley. Vos notes ont été envoyés chez vous et...

Il fut coupé par Errol le vieux hibou qui s'écrasa contre une des pierres levées. Ron prit avec précaution le vieux hibou et le soigna avec beaucoup de tendresse. Car même s'il était vieux et fatigué, il adorait ce vieux hibou. Quand Errol reprit conscience, Ron prit la lettre et l'ouvrit. Il sursauta violemment de même que tous les elfes quand un hurlement ressemblant à une sirène de pompier s'en échappa. Estel demanda en se bouchant les oreilles :

_-_Mais c'est quoi ça ?

_-_Ma mère. Lâcha Ron avec fatalisme.

La voix de madame Weasley résonnait bruyamment :

_-_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RON! JE SUIS TELLEMENT FIERE DE TOI. TU ES EU DES OPTIMAL PARTOUT. SAUF EN POTION, OÙ TU AS EU ENCOURAGEMENT. ENCOURAGEMENNNNNNNT. TU AS EU DES NOTES MEILLEURS MÊME QUE CELLE DE PERCY. JE SUIS TELLEMENT FIEREEEEEEEEEEEE DE TOIIIIIIIIIII !

Ron tentait de se cacher derrière Carnion rouge de honte tandis que les elfes étaient morts de rire avec comme fond sonore les larmes assez bruyantes de madame Weasley. Quand la mère de Ron se tut enfin, Estel lui dit :

_-_Cette fois-ci tu n'auras aucune excuse pour battre Granger.

_-_T'as raison Es. Elle va se retrouver en 3ème place. Elle est tellement imbue de sa personne, tellement orgueilleuse. Elle m'énerve tellement.

_-_Tu n'es pas le seul. A un moment, j'ai failli l'étriper plus d'une fois et je...

_-_ESTEL !

_-_Nicolas, comment allez-vous ?

_-_Mais très bien mon cher. Et dire que j'ai failli raté la cérémonie. J'ai dû pousser ma pauvre épouse à courir dans les couloirs pour arriver à l'heure.

_-_Es, c'est un sorcier. Je croyais que les sorciers n'avaient pas le droit d'aller à Tor Galen ?

_-_Je suis désolé. Ron je te présente Nicolas Flamel.

_-..._KWOA ! Rugit Ron. TU VEUX DIRE QUE TU AS TOUJOURS SU CE QUE CACHAIT TOUFFU ET TU NOUS L'AS JAMAIS DIS !

_-_Ben oui. Ce que cachait Touffu n'était pas nos affaires. Mais je ne regrette pas de vous avoir suivit, parce que j'ai eu l'immense joie de massacrer ce pouilleux de Voldemort.

_-_Arrête de prononcer ce nom. S'il te plait Es ?

_-_VOLDEMORT ! Rugit Estel qui commença à le répéter des dizaines de fois.

_-_Mais il risque de revenir.

Tous les elfes se regardèrent, regardèrent Ron et rugirent en même temps :

_-_VOLDEMORT !

_-_Ils veulent qu'il revienne ? Demanda Ron horrifié.

_-_Oui, pour le trucider tout à leur aise. Répondit Estel en se marrant.

_-_Je me disais aussi. Marmonna Ron qui commençait à bien connaître les elfes.

Les elfes éclatèrent de rire devant la tête de Ron. Ce dernier demanda à Estel :

_-_Bon maintenant que tu es un elfe, qu'est ce qui va changer ?

_-_Heu... rien !

_-_Super ! Le dernier arrivé au lac est une tête de troll.

Ron s'enfuit en courant, puis derrière la porte, il se transforma en griffon et fonça à tout allure sentant derrière lui la panthère qui se rapprochait. Mais ses sens de fauve sentaient d'autres créatures derrière lui et qui se rapprochaient. Il comprit que tout le royaume le poursuivait. Il accéléra encore plus et ne remarqua pas que les autres avaient disparu. Il battit son propre record et arriva bon dernier au lac. Tous les elfes beuglèrent :

_-_TÊTE DE TROLL !

_-_Comment vous avez fait ?

_-_Mon cher, nous connaissons des passages secrets qui nous aident à aller plus vite. S'esclaffa Arlantir.

_-_Et bien je suis une tête de troll qui s'endormirait ce soir moins bête.

Tous explosèrent de rire, tandis que Ron fit un grand sourire. Les elfes noirs ne regrettaient vraiment pas d'avoir accepté Ron car le jeune garçon aidait Estel à être heureux.

A suivre


	18. Chapter 18

RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Je voudrais remercier **underphoenix**, **cicin**, **lolo**, **Thealie**, **onarluca**, **tchaye**, **didi**, **satya**, **pedro0144**, **Harpiotte**, **maugrei**, **sissidu 57500**, **Tyto27**, **big apple**, **zaika**, **snapye** et **Alpo** pour toutes leur reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir.

**Nymphodora Tonks : **Pourquoi Sirius souffre et pas Harry ? Tout simplement parce qu'Harry, enfin la magie d'Estel est plus liée au monde elfique donc elle a eut le temps de s'y habituer alors que celle de Sirius non. Donc la transformation est beaucoup plus douloureuse pour Sirius.

a

Maintenant que les RRRRRAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR sont terminées, bonne lecture.

a

a

a

chapitre 18

a

a

a

1 semaine après la cérémonie, Ron dit à Estel en plein milieu du repas :

_-_Tu sais, jusqu'à ce que je vois ta vrais vie, je te jalousais. Tu étais prince, et tu avais un royaume magnifique. Et puis quand j'ai vu ta vrai vie, toutes les concessions que tu devais faire, ta patience que je n'aurais jamais, j'ai reconnu mon erreur et jamais au grand jamais, je n'aurais voulu être à ta place. Parce que tu es vraiment fait pour être un chef ce qui n'est et ne sera jamais mon cas et j'en suis ravi.

Les elfes écoutaient avec beaucoup d'attention le jeune garçon qui reconnaissait ses erreurs de jugements et implicitement s'en excusait.

_-_Et puis tu avais raison, mon mauvais caractère pourrait me jouer de mauvais tours. Alors je voudrais te demander si tu voulais m'aider à contenir mes sentiments, à les maîtriser ?

_-_Avec plaisir, comme cela on pourra mentir comme des arracheurs de dents à Poudlard sans que personne ne s'en doute.

Sirius explosa de rire suivit par tous les autres. Il avait eu une enfance heureuse et ça c'était le plus important. Sirius regarda Estel et lui demanda :

_-_Harry... heu... je veux dire Estel. Il va me falloir du temps pour m'y habituer. Je voudrais te demander, as-tu un parrain chez les elfes ? Car quand tu es né, James et Lily m'avais désigné comme ton parrain chez les sorciers.

_-_Heu...

_-_Non, il n'a pas de parrain. Mais nous serions ravi que vous le deveniez. Proposa Elian.

Estel accepta, car il adorait de plus en plus Sirius qui avait tout abandonné pour sa bien aimé. Sirius attrapa Estel dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. Il fit la même chose avec les souverains raidis par la surprise, puis embrassa passionnément sa petite femme avec un amour toujours aussi profond. Aelita hilare et quand même émue décréta qu'ils iraient acheter leurs affaires scolaires le lendemain. Ron et Estel étaient fous de joie.

Le soir venu, ils étaient en train de courir poursuivit par 2 gardes qui s'amusaient comme de jeunes elfes, quand ils arrivèrent devant les cachots. Ron demanda à Vaëran :

_-_Que faites-vous à Crout... heu.. Pettigrow ?

_-_Rien, on le fait mijoter et puis dans 2 ou 3 ans, on lui fera payer cette paix relative.

_-_Oh ! Tu as raison Es. Certaines vérités ne sont pas bonnes à entendre. Et si on continuait cette course vers ta chambre ?

_-_Bonne idée .

Tous les 2 se remirent à courir quand ils se transformèrent, Ron en griffon et Estel en panthère. Les 2 elfes noirs crièrent à la triche en riant. Les 2 gamins furent rattrapés par un gros chien noir hirsute et une chatte grise perle. Ils jouèrent longtemps dans la chambre. Puis Ron et Estel utilisèrent la magie afin de remplir la baignoire d'eau chaude, et reprirent forme humaine. Ron attrapa la petite chatte et la projeta dans l'eau tandis qu'Estel faisait la même chose avec le chien. Melian et Sirius reprirent forme elfique et jurèrent comme des charretiers. Aelita arriva au moment où Sirius et sa jeune épouse chatouillaient sans répit Estel et Ron. Avec un doux sourire, elle leur dit :

_-_Bon les enfants, il est tard et demain on se lève tôt. Alors allez prendre votre douche et couchez-vous.

Ron qui regardait la reine la tête en bas réussit à dire entre chaque éclat de rire :

_-_Bi.. bien.. vo.. votre... ma... maj... majestééééééééééééééé !

Aelita éclata de rire devant les rires du jeune sorcier. Estel était dans le même état. Et ne réussit même pas à aligner 2 mots. Aelita embrassa Estel et Ron sur le front, puis attrapa Sirius et Melian par le col pour les faire sortir. Sirius s'exclama :

_-_Tu as de la chance petit, la prochaine fois tout le monde entendra tes hurlements de rire.

_-_Beuuuhhhhhhhhh ! Répliqua Estel en lui tirant la langue.

Estel et Ron eurent un peu de mal à prendre leurs douches et s'effondrèrent sur leur lit complètement épuisés. Ils dormirent comme des souches. Ce furent Elian et Aelita qui les réveillèrent doucement, ils adoraient Ron. Pour eux, il était comme leur 3ème fils, même s'ils ne lui diraient jamais. Les 2 garçons se réveillèrent difficilement et suivirent les 2 souverains les yeux ensommeillés complètement ébouriffés. Ils prenaient leur petit déjeuné, quand Ron piqua du nez dans sa tartine et se rendormit épuisé. Estel était à peu près dans le même état de décrépitude. Devant les 2 loques, les parents n'eurent qu'une seule idée qui leur vinrent en tête. Ils prirent avec douceur les 2 garçons, allèrent dans la chambres d'Estel après avoir ordonné que l'on remplisse la baignoire, puis y jetèrent les 2 jeunes qui se réveillèrent en hurlant comme des possédés, car dans leur sadiquerie, Aelita et Elian avaient bien spécifié que l'eau devait être glaciale.

Ron et Estel regardèrent avec stupéfaction les deux souverains qui éclatèrent de rire et leur ordonnèrent de s'habiller et de descendre finir leur petit déjeuner. Tous les 2 comprirent qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout le choix et n'avaient surtout pas intérêt de traîner. Ils se lavèrent rapidement dans la même baignoire, se séchèrent, s'habillèrent puis descendèrent... heu... je veux dirent... dire descendirent finir de manger. Quand ils se présentèrent à Aelita et Elian, ils étaient en meilleur état. Quand le repas fut terminé, Ron demanda à Estel :

_-_Heu... Es, comment on va aller à Londres ?

_-_Tu vas voir.

Tous les 4 allèrent devant les portes du château, puis Aelita, Elian et Estel appelèrent leurs chouettes. Ron ne comprenait plus rien et poussa un cri de stupeur quand les chouettes devinrent une licorne volante, un pet-gaz (_ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF ! Bon d'accord_ ) un pégase. Quand à la dernière, la noire elle ne réapparut pas. Estel se tourna vers Ron et lui dit :

_-_Ron, appelle Ténèbres !

_-_Ténèbres, viens ma jolie !

La chouette noire comme la nuit arriva rapidement et se posa devant son maître. Puis Estel continua :

_-_Maintenant, tu vas lui dire, Ténèbres, transforme-toi !

_-_Ténèbres, transforme-toi ma belle.

Comme avec la chouette d'Aelita, Ténèbres disparut et ne réapparut pas. Ron commençait à s'affoler, quand Estel lui dit :

_-_Tu ne peux plus voir Ténèbres, car c'est une sombrale et la caractéristique des sombrals est qu'on ne peut les voir que si on a vu la mort.

_-_Et toi, tu l'as déjà vu ?

_-_Oui, mais je t'en parlerai plus tard. Dit Estel en voyant l'étrange regard d'Elian.

_-_Ok !

Grâce aux directives de la famille royale, Ron put monter sur son sombral, puis tous les 4 partirent vers le chemin de Traverse. Ils mirent 3 h pour arriver là-bas, car ils volaient assez lentement pour permettre à Ron de se familiariser avec sa monture. Vers la fin du trajet, ils accélérèrent brutalement comme le demandait Ron. Ils se posèrent dans une petite ruelle sombre et retransformèrent leur montures qui redevinrent des chouettes. Ténèbres hululait de bonheur, car Ron la serrait contre son cœur et l'embrassait, la cajolait, la pouponnait, le bonheur absolu pour une petite chouette noire qui s'endormit béatement portée par son propriétaire. Ron la porta avec beaucoup de tendresse, et gare à celui qui tenterait de lui faire du mal, il ne se laisserait pas faire. Donc toujours en pouponnant sa chouette, il suivit les autres et rentra dans le chaudron baveur. Là, il explosa de rire réveillant par la même occasion sa chouette quand il vit toutes les créatures non-humaines s'enfuir devant Aelita. Son hilarité ne se calma pas, loin de là, car quand ils arrivèrent à la banque, tous les gobelins s'enfuirent et cette fois-ci, ce fut Estel qui en fit voler un qui s'écrasa devant Aelita et Elian. Ils prirent de l'argent dans leurs coffres respectifs, puis remontèrent. Sauf qu'Aelita voulait refaire le parcours, ayant adoré le trajet.

Heureusement pour les gobelins, Elian lui rappela qu'ils avaient des courses à faire et allèrent donc faire les achats. Ils n'allèrent pas à Guipure, car les souverains avaient déjà ordonné à leur couturier de faire leurs uniformes. Ils allèrent donc directement à Fleury et Bott, Ron et Estel discutaient de mauvais coups à faire et demandèrent à Aelita l'autorisation d'acheter des livres sur des potions. Aelita accepta d'un clin d'œil tandis qu'Elian bougonnait. Ron et Estel pouffèrent de rire et entrèrent dans le magasin. Mais ils stoppèrent immédiatement en voyant la foule qui s'agglutinait dans le magasin. Ils étaient horrifiés, soudain Ron poussa un cri de peur quand quelqu'un le tira en arrière. Avant d'avoir pu dire quoique se soit, il fut serré dans une poigne terrible. Il reconnut immédiatement sa mère et poussa un :

_-_Maman, tu m'étouffes.

Aelita et Elian se détendirent en comprenant que le jeune garçon ne risquait rien. Arthur Weasley avait vu la réaction des 2 souverains, ils étaient prêt à attaquer son épouse pour protéger le jeune garçon. Il s'approcha des 2 souverains et leur dit :

_-_Bonjour, je me nomme Arthur Weasley. Je suis le père de Ron. Et je voudrais vous remercier de garder Ron, il est tellement heureux.

_-_C'est nous qui voudrions vous remercier pour nous avoir confié votre fils. Notre fils et le votre sont les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils en font voir de toutes les couleurs à nos peuples. Et je peux vous dire que votre fils est adoré que ce soit par les elfes noirs ou par les elfes des bois.

_-_Je ne l'aurais jamais cru de Ron, d'après ses frères, il passe son temps à la bibliothèque.

_-_Oui, pour faire des mauvais coups aux autres étudiants.

Arthur explosa de rire. Son rire était tellement communicatif qu'il entraîna Aelita et Elian. Au bout de 5 mn de rire, Elian demanda :

_-_Maintenant que Fudge est aux oubliettes, qui est votre nouveau ministre de la magie ?

_-_Vous l'avez devant vous.

Aelita et son époux s'assombrirent légèrement et lui dirent :

_-_J'espère que vous ne ferez pas les mêmes bourdes que votre prédécesseur

_-_Et aussi, il faudra que nous parlions de ce traité de non-agression.

_-_Vous voulez dire que Fudge n'avait rien fait ? Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est quoi cet abruti. Soupira Arthur en secouant la tête. Bon, pour l'instant, ce n'est plus trop à l'ordre du jour, le pays est proche de la ruine. Il va nous falloir du temps pour nous remettre du passage de Fudge.

_-_Je voudrais vous parler, dans un endroit neutre, Poudlard sera parfait. Nous pourrions discuter de vos problèmes et vous aider. Dit Elian qui voyait un moyen de contrôler le monde sorcier et de les empêcher de faire n'importe quoi.

Arthur dit avec précaution :

_-_Cette entrevue ne m'engage à rien ?

_-_Non ! Répondit Elian. Aelita eut un sourire comprenant le plan de son époux le tout sous les cris de joie de madame Weasley.

Estel était mort de rire, mais son rire se coupa net quand il vit Hermione Granger venir vers eux. Elle n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi énervante et imbue de sa personne. Estel poussa un soupir. Hermione s'arrêta devant lui, le regarda comme un détritus, puis entra dans le magasin. Aelita poussa un rugissement de rage et tenta de massacrer Hermione tandis qu'Elian la retenait. Au bout de quelques secondes de lutte, Aelita se retrouva placée en travers de l'épaule de son époux qui demanda tranquillement à son fils :

_-Estel, ce n'était pas la jeune fille qui posait toutes sortes de questions ?_

_-Oui, ada. _

_-Elle était pas ton amie avant ?_

_-Avant oui, seulement elle ne supporte pas que je sois meilleur qu'elle._

_-Quelle sale peste !_ Siffla Aelita outrée. Mais Estel avec un sourire dit à ses parents :

_-N'ayez crainte, l'honneur de la famille sera lavé durant cette année scolaire, je vais lui faire payer cet affront._

_-Je te fais confiance mon fils_. S'esclaffa Elian tandis que son épouse tressautait victime du fou rire de son amour d'elfe des bois.

Ron réussit enfin à s'échapper de l'étreinte puissante de sa mère et reprit lentement son souffle. Il lui dit :

_-_Bonjour maman.

_-_Je suis tellement fière de toi !

_-_Je sais, tu me l'as dit en lettre.

Les jumeaux bougonnaient dans leurs coin, puis l'un d'entre eux lui dit :

_-_Alors le Ronnie à sa maman, on va être un gentil préfet ?

_-_Alors là,tu rêves éveiller Fred. Estel et moi, nous allons être les nouveaux maraudeurs.

Estel éclata de rire ne voyant pas le regard éblouit de la dernière de la tribu Weasley. Ginny le regardait époustouflée, il était beau, il avait de la prestance, de l'humour et un rire tellement chaleureux. Il était parfait, enfin d'après sa vision de petite fille de 11 ans. Pendant ce temps, Fred et Georges l'assommaient de questions sur les maraudeurs. A la fin Estel en eut assez et feula :

_-_Suffit !

Les jumeaux se turent, se rappelant parfaitement la crise de rage d'Estel après le coup vache de Malefoy. Ils baissèrent la tête et ne dirent plus un mot. Madame Weasley était épatée, tandis que Ron ébouriffait Estel en hurlant des remerciements. Estel se jeta sur Ron et tous les deux se mirent à courir autour des adultes pour le plus grand amusement de ceux-ci. Puis Elian leur dit :

_-_Les enfants, il se fait tard et nous devrions aller acheter vos affaires scolaires :

_-Oui adaaaaaaaaa !_

_-Oui yotre amjesté !_ Tenta maladroitement Ron.

Tous les elfes se tournèrent vers lui et lui dirent :

_-_Excellent Ron, ce n'est pas encore ça, mais ça s'en approche. Mais ne dit à personne que tu commences à parler l'elfique, car alors tu seras une cible privilégiée pour ce bâtard de Voldemort.

_-_Bien votre majesté.

Tous allèrent dans la librairie et s'arrêtèrent net en voyant qu'il y avait encore plus de monde dedans que dehors. Estel s'approcha d'une jeune sorcière et lui demanda :

_-_Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_-_C'est Lockart, qui donne des autographes.

_-_Qui ?

_-_Lockart, le meilleur des sorciers. Il est tellement bôôôôôôôô !

Estel s'ouvrit un passage et il vit un blondinet qui souriait à toutes les filles. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté et vit Hermione qui poussait un soupir énamouré en regardant le blond. Il eut une grimace de dégoût tandis qu'une fille soupirait :

_-_Ce qu'il est bôôôôôôôôô !

_-_Mouais, bof ! Il ne vaut pas mon père. Renifla Estel tandis que son père bombait le torse sous les rires d'Aelita.

Ils prirent avec un soupire dégoûté les livres tous écrit par Lockart, puis allèrent les payer. Ron aussi dégoûté qu'Estel. Il soupira :

_-_Je te parie qu'on va se retrouver avec une prof folle de Lockart.

_-_J'espère pas, sinon je regretterai le temps de Quirrell, lui au moins il pouvait servir à me calmer.

_-_Je ne veux rien savoir. Lança Ron avec un sourire.

Alors qu'ils allaient payer, le blondinet remarqua Estel et sa cicatrice qui avait eut le temps de faire le tour du monde. Il s'exclama devant un photographe de la gazette du sorcier :

_-_Ce n'est quand même pas Harry Potter !

Tous les sorciers commencèrent à parler entre eux, Harry Potter, LE Harry Potter. Estel sentait la colère gronder dans son être. Il haïssait ce nom, il n'avait aucune valeur pour lui, même si ses parents biologiques étaient des gens bien, ils étaient morts et ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se complaire dans le passé. Il avait une nouvelle famille et un nouveau nom. Sa mère tremblait aussi de colère, mais comme elle était toujours portée par Elian, elle ne pouvait rien faire à part se tortiller et accessoirement palper avec intérêt les petites fesses musclées de son ex-pire ennemi. Elian sursautait à chaque mouvement de son ex-pire ennemie et regrettait de ne pas être chez eux. Ron lui tremblait en imaginant le rugissement de son meilleur ami et tenta de le calmer avec beaucoup de réussite. Estel prit une grande respiration, puis se calma. Ron soupira de soulagement. Soulagement qui disparut quand le photographe attrapa Estel par l'épaule et le propulsa contre le blondinet en disant :

_-_Harry Potter !

Estel était tellement stupéfait qu'il ne dit rien et se laissa faire, même quand Gilderoy Lockart le tira contre lui et lui mit négligemment le bras autour de l'épaule. Le blondinet lui dit :

_-_Fais un beau sourire, Harry. Toi et moi allons faire la une.

Estel reprit ses esprits et murmura dans un grondement sourd et bas :

_-_Je me nomme Estel Alagos !

Mais Lockart n'écoutait rien et continuait sur sa lancée :

_-_Mesdames et messieurs, voici un moment extraordinaire. Quand le jeune Harry est entré chez Fleury et Bott ce matin, pour acheter mon autobiographie, moi le magicien.

Toutes les femmes applaudissaient son petit speech tandis qu'Estel commençait vraiment à s'énerver. De là où il était, Ron pouvait voir la colère de plus en plus importante de son ami et se demandait dans quel état il allait laisser ce type. Déjà, il détestait ce présomptueux et avait un air dégoûté en voyant toutes les filles et les femmes soupirer auprès de ce bellâtre. Toujours près des parents d'Estel il marmonna dans sa barbe :

_-_C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, si elles veulent s'extasier devant un bel homme, elles n'ont qu'à le faire devant le père d'Estel, il est 10 fois mieux que ce pauvre type.

Elian bomba de nouveau le torse et lui dit au creux de l'oreille :

_-_J'aimerai bien que ces femmes se pâment devant ma beauté, mais je ne sais pas dans quel état elles sortiraient de ce magasin.

Ron qui ne pensait pas qu'Elian l'avait entendu, le regarda étonné, puis comprit. Il éclata de rire en imaginant la rage d'Aelita et murmura à l'elfe des bois :

_-_Je crois que votre épouse créerait une nouvelle mode, cheveux arrachés et griffures sur la totalité du visage.

_-_Ahahahahah ! Sans oublier morsures et paires de claques.

Aelita rapide comme l'éclair colla une claque sur les fesses de son elfe et une autre très légère sur le haut du crâne de Ron afin de ne pas le blesser. Ron baissa la tête et dit :

_-_Je suis désolé votre majesté, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

_-_Ce n'est pas grave, mon petit. Mais je pense qu'il faudrait sortir Estel avant qu'il ne déclenche une hécatombe. Dit Aelita en fronçant un peu ses délicats sourcils.

Pendant ce temps, Lockart qui ne faisait strictement pas attention aux tremblement de colère d'Estel continuait à pavoiser.

_-_Laquelle, entre parenthèse, fête actuellement sa 27ème semaine en tête de la liste des best-sellers de la gazette du sorcier. Il ne se doutait pas qu'en fait il repartirait avec la collection complète de mes ouvrages que je lui offre.

Lockart plaça les livres dans les bras d'Estel, puis tenta de le pousser pour l'éjecter de derrière le comptoir, mais c'était mal-connaître le caractère de m... de l'elfe et sa colère. Car Estel poussa un feulement rauque et siffla outré :

_-_Je me nomme Estel Alagos et non HARRY POTTER !

Il hurla :

_-_JE SUIS PRINCE DE SANG ET JE PEUX ME PAYER MES LIVRES. ET... JE... NE... SUIS... PAS... VOTRE... FAIRE VALOIR ! SALETÉ DE SORCIER !

Tout le monde se tut. Lockart se tourna vers Estel et se retrouva face à une aura noire et verte zébré d'éclairs argentés. Il avala difficilement sa salive, car Estel venait de transformer en cendre les livres. Ron comprenant le danger, se précipita sur Estel et tenta de le calmer. Il lui dit :

_-_L'écoute pas Es, c'est un pauvre type, il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. Tiens, passe moi tes livres et je les paierai pour toi.

Estel se calma difficilement et soupira :

_-_Si tu as une balayette et une pelle, il n'y a pas de problème, parce que je viens de les faire flamber.

_-_C'est pas grave, j'en ai pris en double quand j'ai vu ce clown. Aller vas te calmer dehors, je ne voudrais pas que mon meilleur ami ait des problèmes avec des ploucs pareils.

_-_Merci Ron.

A suivre


	19. Chapter 19

RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Je voudrais remercier **Snapye, Alpo, cicin, Lolo, Paradise of the reader, Uld Ases, Tchaye, city2, Satya, Zaika, Harpiotte, Thealie et Linoubell** pour toutes les reviews qu'elles ou ils m'ont envoyé. Elles m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir et me pousse à continuer cette fic. Oui Lockart va déguster, mais je ne sais pas encore quel coup tordu je vais lui faire et pour une certaine personne qui va se reconnaître, c'est dans ce chapitre que tu vas voire ce dont je t'ai parlé. Et ce ne sera pas une hp/gw.

**Nymphodora tonks** : Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre qu'il va s'emporter mais pas face à Lockart, tu vas comprendre assez rapidement et tu vas plaindre les victimes.

**Maugrei** : il va rester jusqu'à ce qu'il ait son diplôme et pour la troisième année, ça sera complètement différent, mais je n'en suis pas encore là.

Bon, maintenant que les RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR sont terminées, je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse lecture.

a

a

a

a

Chapitre 19

a

a

a

a

Estel partit vers l'entrée du magasin et tous les sorciers s'écartèrent devant lui. Tous sauf un. Draco toujours aussi maso descendit de l'escalier, se posta devant lui et lui cracha :

_-_Tu dois être content hein, Potter ! Tu es célèbre, Harry Potter ! Il ne peut pas entrer chez un libraire sans faire la une des journaux.

_-_Ne m'appelle pas Harry Potter. Siffla Estel fou de rage. Mais Draco s'en moquait complètement. Mais il se tut quand un pommeau de canne le poussa négligemment sur le côté laissant la place à Malefoy père.

_-_Allons Draco sois gentil. Ah ! Monsieur Potter.

Estel péta un câble et éjecta les 2 Malefoy dans la rue. Il sortit fou de rage et siffla :

_-_Je ne m'appelle pas Harry Potter. Je m'appelle Estel ALAGOS !

Soudain sa colère explosa et une onde de choc monstrueuse se propagea dans la rue. Tous les sorciers s'enfuirent complètement terrorisés. Draco et Lucius Malefoy étaient écrasés contre un mur. Elian et Aelita sentant l'onde se précipitèrent dehors et virent leur fils se tordre de douleur. Puis devant toute l'assemblée médusée, le corps d'Estel commença à se modifier. Il ne se transforma pas en loup, ni en panthère, mais en quelque chose de beaucoup plus dangereux. Tout en crocs, en griffes et en écailles. Un dragon argenté. La métamorphose prit bien plus de 5 mn, 5 mn de souffrance pour Estel et d'horreur pour les sorciers. Quand tout fut terminé, un dragon de 15 mètres de long se tenait dans la rue principale et regardait de ses yeux verts émeraude ses 2 futures victimes qui n'en menaient pas large. Comme son nom l'indiquait, le dragon était d'une magnifique couleur argentée avec une marque en forme d'éclair noir sur le dos et les yeux vert. L'énorme animal ouvrit sa gueule bardée de crocs luisant promettant une mort rapide à tous les sorciers, et prit une grande respiration. Elian et Aelita comprirent immédiatement que le dragon allait cracher son feu et se mirent devant Lucius et Draco. Et ils avaient raison, c'est ce que fit l'animal déchaîné, il cracha son feu dévastateur. Pas un feu de cheminée ronronnant et doux, non, un feu de couleur verte, d'une chaleur à faire fondre un diamant et ayant la même odeur que la foudre. Elian et Aelita mirent tous leurs pouvoirs et purent dévier les flammes qui s'envolèrent vers le ciel. Les parents d'Estel étaient épuisés et ils ne pourraient pas dévier une autre attaque. Ron se mit à réfléchir et trouva rapidement la solution. Il s'échappa des bras de sa mère et hurla au moment où les Malefoy terrorisés s'évanouirent et où le dragon allait cracher à nouveau son feu :

_-_ES ! C'EST MOI, Y A NOS GLACES QUI NOUS ATTENDENT !

Le dragon ne s'attendant pas à cela eut un hoquet, avala son feu et ne cracha qu'un léger nuage de fumet. Le dragon regardait avec stupéfaction le jeune rouquin. Sa colère disparut instantanément et à la place du dragon, tous purent voir un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeau et aux yeux vert. Estel demanda :

_-_Comment !

_-_Papa et maman nous offrent des glaces, t'en veux ?

_-_Heuuu... D'accord.

Tous les deux allèrent vers le magasin de glace. Elian et Aelita complètement épuisés regardèrent les parents de Ron et leur demandèrent :

_-_Nous voudrions vous demander, Ron peut-il rester chez nous jusqu'à la fin des vacances ? Avec ce nouvel animagus, Estel va avoir besoin de son aide, car votre fils a vraiment l'art de le calmer.

_-_Mais bien sûr. Répondirent les parents de Ron fiers de leur fils.

Aelita soupira :

_-Une seule autre attaque et je n'aurais rien pu faire._

_-Moi non plus mon bel amour. En dragon Estel est incroyablement puissant._ Bon allons retrouver ces 2 goinfres avant qu'ils ne dévalisent le magasin. S'esclaffa Elian.

Ils allèrent vers le glacier et virent Ron et Estel devant une table plein de glace. Ron s'exclama :

_-_Ah vous voilà, nous vous attendions.

Tous s'assirent autour de la table et mangèrent avec délice les glaces, la seule chose que pouvait manger les elfes sans être malade. Après avoir bien mangé, ils firent leurs dernières courses puis repartirent pour la forêt d'Emeraude. Ron avait sauté de joie quand il avait appris que son père était le nouveau ministre de la magie

_-_Oh joie !

Pourquoi ce cri du cœurs, parce que Ron avait craint qu'on lui demande de faire la même chose qu'Estel. Et il avait soupiré de soulagement en apprenant que non, il n'allait pas faire la même chose et que la seule chose qu'il devra faire c'est enfin d'avoir des optimal en cours de potion et battre Hermione Granger. Il n'avait pas révélé à sa famille qu'il était animagus non-déclarer afin de ne pas mettre les parents d'Estel dans l'embarras et surtout de ne pas avoir sa mère folle de rage sur le dos.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés à Taur Galen, Ron éclata de rire. Aelita et Elian s'assirent lourdement sur leurs trônes respectifs et demandèrent au jeune garçon :

_-_Ron, que t'arrive-t-il ?

_-_Je pensais à ma sœur Ginny. Elle regardait Estel comme si c'était la 8ème merveille du monde.

_-_Sachez Monsieur Weasley, que le prince Estel ne pourra jamais épouser votre sœur. Dit Amaran en s'inclinant devant la famille royal.

_-_Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron.

_-_Parce que je suis promis à Leana, fille des souverains du royaume d'Antagara. Répondit Estel.

_-_Tu es fiancé ?

_-_Oui. Mon frère était fiancé à sa naissance, et pour éviter une guerre ou un refroidissement des relations entre les elfes et les fées, les souverains d'Antagara ont bien voulu nous fiancer. Expliqua Estel.

_-_Mais...

_-_Ron, tu dois comprendre que je me dois à mon royaume et si ce mariage peut aider mon royaume, alors je le ferais.

Aelita et Elian étaient extrêmement fiers de leur fils.

_-Mon chéri, tu dois te préparer. La délégation d'Antagara va bientôt arriver._

_-Bien nana._

Estel descendit dans sa chambre suivit par Ron qui était vraiment désolé pour son ami. Pour une fois, Estel fut lavé et habillé par des servantes. Il se tenait droit et laissait les elfes faire ce qu'elles devaient faire. Son visage était serein et plein de majesté. Ron avait l'honneur de voir le prochain roi des 2 royaumes. Quand Estel fut prêt, Ron siffla époustouflé par la transformation et dit :

_-_Estel, je comprends pourquoi toutes les filles te courent après.

Estel eut un petit sourire crispé, soupira lourdement, puis descendit avec grâce vers la salle du trône afin de rencontrer les parents de sa fiancée. Ron avait compris qu'il n'avait pas le droit de descendre et commença à lire les livres de potion afin de faire un mauvais coups à Granger.

Estel quant à lui pensait à sa fiancée. Il n'aimait pas Leana et ce sentiment était réciproque du côté de la jeune fée. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait obéir à ses parents, il se devait à son royaume et devait donc se marier avec elle. Il soupira lourdement une seconde fois, puis se mit à réfléchir à ce mariage. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour et qu'il n'y en aurait peut-être jamais, mais il pouvait y avoir d'autre sentiments que de la haine, peut-être de l'amitié. Les humains disaient qu'entre l'amitié et l'amour il n'y avait qu'un pas, ils disaient la même chose pour l'amour et la haine.

Non ! Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'amour entre lui et Granger. Elle ressemblait à un castor touffu avec ses dents et la tignasse qui lui servait de chevelure. Elle pourrait être mignonne, mais il ne lui voyait aucun charme, même un troll avait plus de charme qu'elle. Même la sœur de Ron, Ginny, était plus mignonne, bien que beaucoup trop jeune. Mais bon, pour les filles, il pourrait en essayer quelques unes, mais rien d'autre. Il faut bien qu'il ait une certaine expérience avec les femmes, sinon comment satisfaire sa future femme. Mouais c'était pas con comme idée.

Il en était arrivé à ces réflexions quand il remarqua qu'il était devant les portes de la salle du trône. Il essaya de discipliner ses cheveux mais en vain. Il prit une grande respiration, lissa sa tunique royale, puis entra fièrement dans la salle du trône. Il s'inclina avec grâce devant ses parents, puis devant les parents de sa future fiancée comme le voulait le protocole des 2 royaumes, enfin le protocole de Tor Galen, parce que celui de Môrnur était de tuer les parents, d'enlever la fiancée, la violer et la garder recluse jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait mis au monde l'héritier du royaume. Donc son père lui avait demandé de suivre le protocole de Taur Galen, ne voulant pas se retrouver avec une guerre sur les bras.

Les parents de la future fiancée inclinèrent la tête impressionnée par le respect montré par le jeune elfe. Mais ils tiquèrent devant l'état de la chevelure du jeune elfe. Aelita gronda légèrement tandis qu'Elian expliquait :

_-L'ancien ministre de la magie humain est responsable de cet état de fait. On a tout tenté pour lui rendre sa chevelure d'avant, mais rien à faire, ils ne veulent rien savoir. _

_-Bien ! Maintenant que le prince est enfin un elfe, nous pouvons fiancer nos enfants et ainsi rapprocher nos royaumes. _Dit le roi des fées.

_-Parfait. Notre fils est prêt. Cependant, il fait des études à Poudlard et il souhaiterai pouvoir les continuer._

_-Poudlard ? Mais c'est une école de sorciers ?_

_-Oui et de ce fait, nous allons avoir droit de regard sur eux. En effet, j'ai l'intention d'aider les sorciers. Ils vont avoir une dette envers nous et ne pourront rien nous refuser._

_-C'est une excellente idée. Ainsi les sorciers ne pourrons plus faire la loi dans nos royaumes. _

Estel se tenait droit et ne disait mot, mais il reconnaissait que l'idée de son père était excellente. Le roi des fées se tourna vers lui et lui demanda :

_-Prince, avez-vous quelque chose à dire ?_

_-Oui, je trouve l'idée de mon père excellente, les sorciers étant tributaires de notre royaume, ils ne pourront rien faire. Cependant j'aurais une suggestion, pour bien les tenir en laisse, il faudra faire à tous les sorciers d'Angleterre un serment sur leur magie. Ils seront ainsi complètement bloqué et ne pourrons rien faire contre nous. Cependant, il faudrait trouver un moyen pour museler les autres pays afin que le ministère anglais ne demande pas de l'aide afin de se débarrasser de nous._

_-Oui, c'est vrai._

-_Et il y a un autre problème, ce serment ne fonctionnerai qu'avec les elfes noirs et les elfes des bois et non les fées. Ainsi les sorciers dans leur rage pourraient attaquer nos alliés, c'est pour cela que je trouve qu'il serait intéressant que votre fille fasse des études à Poudlard. Ainsi, elle connaîtra mieux le monde de la magie humaine et de plus, cela nous permettra à votre fille et moi de créer un lien d'amitié._

Le roi des fées observa le prince impressionné par son intelligence. Il pesa le pour et le contre et lui dit :

_-Je suis d'accord. Cela nous permettra d'avoir un oeil sur ce monde si bizarre. Mais je vous demande de protéger ma fille quand elle sera à Poudlard, se sera votre mission._

_-Bien votre majesté, personne ne pourra s'approcher d'elle sans mon consentement votre majesté._ Répondit Estel.

_-Ne soyez pas trop collant non plus, ma fille peut avoir un mauvais caractère._

_-C'est pour cela que je voudrais la rencontrer afin de la connaître et ne pas faire de faux pas qui pourrait détruite toute possibilité d'amitié entre nous._

_-Je suis d'accord._ Décida le roi qui appela sa fille.

Une petite lumière argentée entra dans la salle du trône, puis se transforma en une jeune fille ayant l'air d'avoir l'âge d'Estel. La jeune fée salua ses parents, s'inclina devant les souverains des 2 royaumes puis demanda à son père :

_-Que puis-je pour vous père ?_

_-Je t'ai fait mander afin que tu rencontre ton fiancé, Estel Alagos._

_-Bien père._

_-Vous pouvez aller jouer !_ Termina le roi des fée.

_-Bien père._

Elian se tourna vers son fils et lui dit avec un léger sourire :

_-Tu peux aller jouer, mais ne sortez pas du royaume._

_-Bien ada. A tout à l'heure nana. Si nous ne nous revoyons pas, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et un bon voyage vos majestés._

Estel salua les souverains des fées, puis entraîna Leana dans les jardins. Le roi Galarten serra la main de son épouse Sörëyä et dit à Elian et Aelita :

_-Je suis très impressionné par votre fils, il est très intelligent et comprend très vite où est son intérêt et l'intérêt de votre royaume._

_-En effet, je suis fier de lui. Il représente parfaitement notre royaume et est digne de son rang._

_-Bon, pourriez-vous inscrire ma fille chez les sorciers ? Je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire._

_-Bien sûr, il n'y a aucun problème._

_-Merci. Puis-je vous appeler Elian ?_

_-Mais bien sûr, puis-je vous appelez Galarten ?_

_-Heuuu... je préfèrerai Galen, c'est le surnom que m'a donné mon épouse._

_-Bien Galen._

Les 4 souverains discutèrent tranquillement devant une bonne petite collation.

Pendant ce temps, Estel et Leana marchaient vers le jardin, protégés par deux puissant gardes du corps. Alors qu'Estel était plongé dans ses pensées, la jeune fée lui demanda :

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Pourquoi quoi ?_ Demanda Estel sortant brusquement de sa tête.

_-Pourquoi dois-je t'épouser, je ne t'aime pas._

_-Je te rassure, moi non plus._

_-Comment ?_

_-Je ne t'aime pas._

_-Mais alors pourquoi ?_

_-Pour lier ton royaume au mien tout simplement. C'est un mariage d'intérêt c'est tout. L'amour n'a rien à voir là dedans. Nous n'avons rien à dire. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est l'accepter. C'est pour cela que j'ai eu l'idée de te rencontrer afin qu'entre nous il y ait autre chose que de l'air. Comme de l'amitié par exemple._

_-Oui, ce serait bien. Je ne me vois pas me disputer avec toi pour l'éternité._

_-Au moins, on ne risquera pas de s'ennuyer._

La jeune fée pouffa de rire :

_-Tu imagines dans notre château avec des assiettes qui s'envolent de tous les côté._

_-AHAHAHAHAHAH ! La tête de nos parents surtout._

Leana ne put se retenir et éclata de rire en imaginant la tête de son père le fier et sombre Garlaten devant des assiettes volantes et les hurlements des 2 jeunes. Son rire arriva aux oreilles du roi qui eut un léger sourire :

_-Cela fait longtemps que Leana n'a pas ri ainsi._

_-Pourtant cela est très bon pour la santé._ Lança Aelita avec un sourire.

_-Oui. Bon, je crois que tout a été dit ? _Finit le roi des fées.

_-Tout à fait._ Répondit Elian.

_-Parfait. Nous allons donc vous quitter afin de retrouver notre royaume._

_-Bien, nous allons vous escorter jusqu'aux portes du royaume._

_-Merci._

Les 4 souverains quittèrent la salle du trône et marchèrent avec grâce dans les couloirs. Soudain ils stoppèrent et explosèrent de rire en voyant Estel courir poursuivit par Leana qui lui jetait des boules d'eau. Estel éclatait de rire de même que la jeune fée tout aussi trempés l'un que l'autre. Le jeune prince arriva à sortir du palais, mais Leana lui sauta dessus et tous les deux roulèrent par terre ruinant leurs coiffures et leurs magnifiques vêtements. La jeune fée s'assit à califourchon sur le ventre d'Estel et commença à l'ébouriffer sous les hurlements du jeune prince :

_-Leana ! NOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN ! ARRRRRRRRRÊTTTTTTTTTEEEEEE !_

_-Non mon chéri. Tu es mon fiancé, alors je peux te faire ça._

_-Tu chatouilles !_

_-Héhéhé !_

_-Sadique !_

_-Merci du compliment Alagos._

Estel arriva à retourner la situation, se retrouva sur elle et lui dit :

_-Appelles-moi Estel ou Es._

_-Es !_

_-Oui, c'est le surnom que m'a donné Ron un sorcier._

_-Hum, hum._ Les coupa un voix grave au dessus d'eux.

_-Père !_ S'exclama Leana rouge de confusion.

_-Estel ! _

_-Ada, nana ?_

_-Estel, pourrais-tu laisser ta fiancée se relever ?_ Lui demanda Elian avec un petit sourire.

Estel lui aussi rouge de confusion se releva d'un bond et aida galamment Leana à se mettre debout. Le roi des fée dit aux 2 jeunes gens :

_-Leana, tu iras à Poudlard avec ton fiancé. _

_-Bien père._

_-Quant à vous jeune prince vous devrez protéger ma fille, qu'elle reste pure jusqu'à votre union._

_-Bien votre majesté. Mais si..._

_-Je sais, si elle est forcée, vous devrez me prévenir sur le champs et tuer celui qui l'aura fait._

_-Et qu'arrivera t-il à Leana ?_

_-Elle devra être sacrifiée afin que sa souillure disparaisse à jamais._

Estel était horrifié tandis que Leana baissait la tête sachant ce qui allait lui arriver si elle n'était pas pure pour leur union. Estel se jura mentalement de la protéger au maximum.

_-Bien votre majesté. Mais si j'arrive avant qu'elle ne soit déflorée ?_

_-Alors vous tuerez quand même celui qui à fait cela et vous m'apporterez sa tête ainsi que celle de toute sa famille._

_-Bien votre majesté. _Gronda Estel avec un sourire pas très rassurant.

Estel s'approcha de Leana et commença à la protéger. Le roi eut un sourire en voyant la puissance du jeune garçon apparaître. Leana aussi eut un sourire en voyant son jeune fiancé prendre autant au sérieux son rôle de protecteur. La rumeur chez les fées était que les elfes avaient 2 qualités, ils sont de bons protecteurs et ils sont bons au lit. Et elle avait plutôt hâte d'essayer la deuxième qualité. En voyant le sourire étrange de sa fille, Sörëyä lui dit :

_-Je sais ce que tu penses ma chérie. Mais il est hors de question que tu essaies ton fiancé avant la nuit de noce._

_-Dommage mère. D'après la rumeur populaire, ils sont bien montés._ Chuchota Leana pour les seules oreilles de sa mère qui pouffa de rire.

Garlaten dit Galen pour les intimes, lança un regard noir à sa femme et à sa fille tandis que les elfes regardaient les 2 fées horrifiés. Aelita attrapa Elian ainsi que son fils et les mirent derrière elle les protégeant des 2 nymphomanes qui pouvaient avoir des vues sur son elfe des bois et son fils adoré. Le roi des fées toussota un peu, puis dit à sa fille :

_-Leana, je t'interdit de te jeter sur Estel, c'est clair !_

_-Oui père._

Estel se dégagea de la protection de sa mère et dit à sa jeune et innocente (heu... oui heu... hum... ) fiancée :

_-Je vais t'entraîner pour que tu ailles directement en deuxième année, je t'apprendrai tout ce qu'on m'a appris dans cette école._

_-Merci, Estel._

_-Parfait, je compte sur vous jeune prince pour bien protéger ma fille._ Dit le roi des fées en inclinant légèrement la tête comme salut.

Après un dernier sourire, les deux souverains disparurent. Aelita soupira de soulagement, l'une des furies était partie au moins son elfe ne risquait rien, mais son fils, là, c'était une autre histoire. Et puis son fils était tout à fait capable de se défendre. Elle haussa légèrement les épaules et dit :

_-Bon, nous allons contacter Dumbledore pour ton inscription._

Elle envoya sa chouette avec la demande d'inscription. Pendant ce temps, Estel emmena Leana dans la salle du temps et l'aida à sa remise à niveau. 2 heures plus tard, ils sortirent, Leana prête à faire des dégâts à Poudlard pour sa deuxième année.

A Suivre


	20. Chapter 20

RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR

Je voudrais remercier **onarluca**,** lolo**,** Nymphadora Tonks, zaika**,** underphoenix**,** tyto27**,** cicin**,** Thealie**,** satya**,** greg 83**,** lu potter**,** Harpiotte**,** pocrom**,** maugrei**,** linoubell**,** jenni944**,** Hannange**,** luffynette**,** Ellon**,** city2**,** tchaye**,** Petites sorcières **et **Ira Léa** pour toutes leurs review qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir.

0

0

0

Fin des RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR

0

0

0

0

Chapitre 20

0

0

0

0

Dumbledore arriva avec Fumseck quelques 3 heures plus tard afin de faire une évaluation du niveau scolaire de la jeune fille. Face à celui de la jeune fée, il accepta qu'elle aille à Poudlard. Toute heureuse, elle voulut sauter au cou d'Estel et se retrouva suspendu dans les airs tenue d'une main de fer par Aelita.

_-Étreinte amicale !_

_-J'espère pour toi._

_-Bon, nous allons t'amener au chemin de traverse. Maintenant que notre fils est un elfe, il peut transplaner sans aucun problème. Et toi Leana ?_

_-Aucun problème, nous apprenons à transplaner avant de savoir marcher ainsi on peut s'enfuir quand nos ailes ne fonctionnent pas._

_-Parfait._

Les 3 elfes et la fée qui avait caché à son arrivée ses ailes transplanèrent pour le chemin de traverse laissant une plume noire pour Aelita, une blanche pour Elian, une bariolée pour Estel et une traînée de paillettes pour la jeune fée. Ils allèrent d'abord à Gringotts et ouvrirent un compte pour Leana. Les Gobelins obéirent sans aucun problème à leur ordre et eurent la joie de voir la famille royale et la jeune fée repartir rapidement. Ensuite, ils allèrent acheter les livres dont aurait besoin Leana. Là, Estel tomba sur un livre particulièrement intéressant, **Potion avancée ou comment ruiner** **la vie familiale**. Leana lu le titre du livre et demanda à ses tuteurs :

_-Vos majestés, pourrions-nous acheter ce livre ?_

_-Ce n'est pas dans la liste._ Rétorqua Elian en fronçant des sourcils.

_-Heu..._

_-Mais ada, avec ce livre, on pourra faire payer à Granger son mépris._ Lui répondit Estel.

Aelita lui fit un grand sourire, très fière de son fils. Estel et Leana tentèrent de retenir leur rire en regardant derrière Elian. Le souverain des elfes des bois se tourna vers son épouse et haussa un sourcil. Aelita lui renvoya un sourire à la ultra-brite. Là, les deux jeunes explosèrent de rire se moquant gentiment du roi des elfes. Elian renifla avec dédain, puis serra son fils contre lui et lui murmura :

_-D'accord mon ange, mais qu'on ne sache pas que c'est toi qui a fait cela._

_-Bien ada._

_-Je l'aiderai votre majesté._

_-Et bien, avec vous deux et Ron, je crois que Poudlard va trembler sur ses fondations._

Toute la famille éclata de rire entraînant Leana qui commençait à bien les apprécier. Au moins elle était amie avec son fiancé et c'était déjà bien. Après leur passage à Fleury et Bott, ils allèrent acheter tous les ingrédients possibles et inimaginables faisant le plaisir du vendeur. Estel était en train de regarder un tonneau de dent de lamproie quand le professeur Rogue entra dans le magasin et le vit, il était stupéfait le jeune elfe ressemblait à son pire ennemi, James Potter. Il prit une grande respiration et croisa mentalement les doigts priant que le jeune elfe n'ai pas changé. Il s'approcha silencieusement de lui et lui susurra à l'oreille :

_-_Les dents de lamproies sont des ingrédients instables, Monsieur Alagos.

_-_En effet, mais j'ai bien l'intention de découvrir ses applications afin de faire quelques vilains tours à certaines personnes de mes ennemis.

_-_Miss Granger et monsieur Malefoy vont trembler en vous voyant. Bien, je vous laisse à vos achats Monsieur Alagos. Oh j'oubliais, pour rendre stable les dents de lamproies, il faut du venin de scorpion gris.

_-_Merci professeur Rogue. Bonne journée.

_-_Bonne journée à vous monsieur Alagos. Et très belles vos oreilles, elles sont beaucoup mieux, effilées.

Le professeur de potion laissa un Estel enchanté, alla voir le vendeur et lui demanda :

_-_Vous n'en avez pas trouvé ?

_-_Professeur, les dragons argentés sont une espèce éteinte depuis plus de 600 ans. Vous ne pourrez jamais trouver des dents, ni des griffes et encore moins du sang.

_-_Je pensais qu'il en restait au moins quelques traces.

_-_Hé bien non !

-Bon ! alors, je vais prendre alors 200 g de cœur de vipère et 500 g de peau de serpent d'arbre.

_-_Ce sera tout professeur ?

_-_Oui, merci.

_-_Bien, cela fera 17 gallions.

_-_C...combien ? La semaine dernière c'était 3 gallions. S'exclama Rogue effaré.

_-_Vous savez... Commença le vendeur.

_-_Si c'est à ce prix je rend tout ce que j'ai pris. S'exclama Estel en faisant un clin d'oeil discret à Rogue.

Le vendeur devint blanc comme un linge et de peur de perdre une bonne affaire, réduisit immédiatement la somme à 3 gallions et lui fit même une ristourne d'un gallion. Rogue paya la somme demandée, puis ébouriffa les cheveux d'Estel et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_-_Je vous revaudrais ça, monsieur Alagos.

_-_Disons que c'est un remerciement tardif de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Bon, ce n'est pas tout cela, mais on doit aller chez Ollivanders.

Toute la petite famille salua le professeur, puis quittèrent le magasin pour celui d'Ollivanders. Comme avec Estel, aucune baguette ne lui alla et ils décidèrent donc de rentrer à Taur Galen. Puis, il alla présenter Leana à Ron. Les deux jeunes se mirent à suivre un elfe noir qui les amena vers la salle de combat des elfes noirs. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, ils virent Ron face à Carnion tenant chacun un long bâton. Le jeune garçon et l'elfe noir tournaient lentement en rond face à face quand soudain Carnion attaqua Ron qui tenta d'éviter le coup, mais se retrouva très vite sur le dos, le bâton de l'elfe noir sur sa gorge. Ron soupira lourdement, puis l'elfe le relâcha et recula. Ron se redressa lentement et difficilement puis s'exclama :

_-_Comment voulez-vous que j'arrive à battre le meilleur des combattants !

_-_Ce n'est pas avec des compliments que tu pourras me battre. S'esclaffa Carnion en s'appuyant sur son bâton.

_-_DES COMPLIMENTS ! C'est pas un compliment, c'est une vérité. S'exclama Ron en frottant son dos endolori.

­_-_Merci, jeune sorcier. Tu as gagné une journée de repos.

_-_Merci monsieur Carnion. Soupira Ron épuisé.

L'elfe noir explosa de rire et claqua violemment le dos du jeune sorcier. Ron expulsa tout l'air dans ses poumons et réussit on ne sait comment à rester sur ses jambes. Carnion se tourna vers Estel et le prit dans une étreinte étouffante puis lança un regard glaciale à Leana. Il n'appréciait pas que SON prince soit obligé de se marier aussi jeune. Avant de partir, il dit à Ron qui reprenait doucement sa respiration :

_-_Surtout n'oublies pas de t'entraîner petit sorcier. Demain tu repars pour Poudlard.

_-_Déjà ! S'exclama Ron très déçu.

_-_Hé oui, déjà.

_-_D'accord, je m'entraînerai tous les jours.

Carnion le salua un dernière fois, puis repartit laissant les 3 jeunes qui se mirent à discuter avec entrain de la rentrée. Après avoir longtemps discuter, Aelita arriva et expliqua à Estel où Leana allait dormir. Accompagné de sa jeune fiancée et de son meilleur ami, Estel emmena Leana dans sa nouvelle chambre et l'aida à s'installer avec l'aide de Ron qui désirait faire autre chose que de se battre face à un puissant elfe noir. Ils rangèrent les affaires de la jeune fée, puis quand fut tout terminé, ils discutèrent sur le lit de Leana des animagus. Elle révéla aux deux jeunes qu'elle se transformait en cygne et en panthère des neiges. Et fut ravi quand elle apprit que Ron se transformait en griffon et qu'Estel se transformait en panthère noire, en loup noir et en dragon argenté. Comme ils n'avaient rien à faire et qu'ils commençaient à s'ennuyer, ils décidèrent d'aller s'amuser dans la forêt.

Les gardes virent passer devant eux, une panthère des neige, un loup noir et un griffon qui fonçaient vers les portes du palais. Tous les trois jouaient à cache-cache entre les arbres, quand ils tombèrent dans une escarmouche entre des sorciers et des elfes. Les sorts les frôlaient de même que les flèches. Un sorcier tourna la tête et remarqua les 3 animaux. Il comprit qui ils étaient quand il vit le griffon et la panthère des neige pleurer de terreur. Il hurla :

_-_Y A LE PRINCE DES ELFES. IL FAUT LE TUER.

Les elfes furent horrifiés, puis tentèrent de protéger leur prince, mais quand celui-ci pour protéger ses amis se transforma en un gigantesque dragon argenté, ils n'eurent plus peur pour lui et le regardèrent entrer dans la bataille. Le dragon battit violemment des ailes déclenchant une véritable tempête, puis l'animal ouvrit tout grande sa gueule bardée de crocs et cracha son feu. Les sorciers étaient tués sur le coup transformés en cendre en quelques secondes. Les deux autres animaux voyant que leur ami se battait pour eux entrèrent dans la bataille, à coup de griffes et de crocs, Leana faisait reculer les sorciers vers les elfes tandis que Ron en crachant un feu rouge les poussaient vers Estel qui les brûlait et les tuait. En une heure, il n'y eut plus un seul survivant, tous les sorciers avaient été tués. Elion s'approcha des 3 animaux et leur dit :

_-Reprenez forme normal._

Il fut très surpris quand Ron redevint lui-même, de même que Leana et Estel qui s'effondrèrent tous les trois inconscients. Ils étaient plus ou moins blessés. Les elfes des bois soignèrent leur prince et ses amis, puis quand ils revinrent à eux, ils furent portés en triomphe par les guerriers. Elion les amena devant les souverains et leur dit :

_-Vos majestés, aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Ce jour voit la naissance de 3 puissants guerriers._

_-Que se passe-t-il Elion ?_ Demanda Elian en fronçant des sourcils.

Aelita blêmit quand elle vit l'état des 3 enfants. Estel avait une fracture au poignet, Ron une plaie sur le front, Leana une plaie sur la joue et tous les trois avaient des griffures sur le visage et peut-être sur tout le corps. Elion continua comme s'il n'avait pas écouté le roi des elfes.

_-Aujourd'hui, le prince Estel, la princesse Leana et le jeune Ronald Weasley viennent de tuer leurs premiers ennemis. _

Ron ne comprenait pas, ni Leana. Mais pour les elfes noirs, le premier tué était très important, cela montrait la limite entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte. Et donc maintenant pour les elfes noirs, les 3 jeunes étaient devenus des adultes. Aelita était fière de ces 2 jeunes et de son fils. Mais elle dit à Elion.

_-Oui ils sont des adultes, mais pas encore. Laissons-les vivre leur enfance. Quand ils auront terminé leur études, alors ils seront totalement adultes._

_-Bien votre majesté. Il sera fait selon vos désirs votre majesté._

_-Parfait. Estel, Ron, Leana. Je suis très fière de vous._

Ron était très fier de lui et le montrait par un sourire immense, de même que Leana et Estel. Elian gronda peu content que les 3 jeunes gens soient ainsi devenu des adultes dans le sang. Ron regarda les 2 souverains et leur demanda :

_-Yos_

_-Vos._

_-Vos m... majestés, p.. puuui... puis-je c... co... cont... contac... contacter... m... mon... p... père ?_

_-Vous avez fait beaucoup de progrès en elfique mon cher Ron. Et je suis d'accord avec vous, envoyez un message à votre père le plus vite possible afin de connaître les raisons de cette attaque. _Accepta Elian heureux que les cours d'elfique portent leurs fruits.

_-B... bi... bien vos m.. ma... majestés._ Répondit le jeune garçon.

Ron salua une dernière fois les souverains, puis courut dans la chambre d'Estel afin d'écrire la lettre à son père. Il l'écrivit rapidement, puis redescendit dans la salle du trône avec la demande de renseignements. Puis, il appela sa chouette. Là, il fut très surpris quand il vit arriver une créature ressemblant vaguement à un cheval, mais alors très vaguement. L'animal squelettique avait un pelage noir et pourtant écailleux d'aspect reptilien qui allait parfaitement avec ses grandes ailes membraneuses. Mais le plus étrange était ses yeux blancs qui le scrutaient. Ron s'approcha de la créature et l'observa avec attention, il la trouvait étrange, mais depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le royaume des elfes, il avait croisé tellement de choses étranges qu'il ne s'en étonnait plus vraiment. Plus il regardait cet animal, plus il le trouvait fascinant voir même magnifique. Il trouvait l'animal en face de lui superbe. Aelita rompit le silence en lui disant :

_-Ce que tu vois est un sombral._

Ron ne répondit pas mais demanda :

_-_Ténèbres, c'est toi ?

L'animal hocha la tête pour répondre que oui, il était la petite chouette noir. Ron s'approcha encore plus du sombral, puis laissa glisser sa main sur l'encolure fine de l'animal. Curieusement, malgré l'aspect quelque peu répugnant de la peau de l'animal, elle était douce et chaude. Ron ferma les yeux et posa sa joue contre le cou du sombral et le caressa pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes faisant soupirer d'aise l'animal. Ténèbres ferma les yeux de plaisir sous les caresses douces de son maître. Après plus de 20 mn de câlinage sous le regard ému des elfes, il murmura à l'oreille de son sombral :

_-_Ténèbres, transformes-toi

Le sombral redevint une chouette noire et hulula de joie quand Ron la cajola. Elle lui pinça tendrement l'oreille et frotta avec douceur sa tête contre la joue de Ron. Le jeune sorcier attacha la lettre à la patte de sa chouette et lui demanda en lui caressant les plumes :

_-_Ma beauté, tu pourrais amener cette lettre à mon père ? A ton retour, il auras une grosse souris bien grasse qui t'attendra.

Ténèbres poussa un hululement joyeux, puis s'envola vers le ministère de la magie tandis que Ron se transforma en griffon et se mit à poursuivre les souris. Estel et Leana entrèrent dans le jeu et tous les trois attrapèrent 6 souris bien grasses pour une chouette idolâtrée par son maître. La belle chouette noire était une chouette heureuse son maître l'avait cajolé alors qu'elle était dans son aspect normal et il n'avait pas eu de regard dégoûté. C'était vraiment le bonheur suprême. Elle arriva rapidement au ministère de la magie et se posa devant le père de Ron qui lisait un rapport sur l'augmentation des prix. En effet, le monde magique d'Angleterre était pris dans la spirale infernale de l'inflation et le ministre de la magie ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Il avait besoin de fond et seuls les elfes pouvaient les aider. Il releva la tête et sourit en voyant la chouette de son fils. Il prit la lettre et donna du miam-hibou à la chouette qui lui lança un regard écoeuré. Elle déploya ses ailes noires et repartit vers la forêt d'Emeraude Quand elle arriva, elle reçut 6 grosses souris qu'elle goba avec un plaisir évident pour les autres qui lui caressaient le dos.

A suivre


	21. Chapter 21

Pour les RRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR enfin les derniers RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR de cette fic seront mis à la fin.

r

r

r

r

r

Chapitre 21

r

r

r

r

r

r

r

r

Pendant ce temps, Arthur Weasley ouvrit la lettre de son fils et se mit à la lire.

_Papa._

_Aujourd'hui s'est passé quelque chose de terrible. Des sorciers ont attaqué les deux royaumes et ont gravement blessé Estel. Les elfes se sont défendus et les ont vaincu. Cependant, la colère gronde et je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu n'y es pour rien._

_Ton fils qui t'aime énormément._

_Ron_

Arthur blêmit en lisant la lettre de Ron. Il sentit les larmes de terreur couler le long de ses joues, il avait failli perdre son fils et avec la colère des elfes noirs, il risquait de retrouver son Ron en morceau. Immédiatement, il ordonna une réunion d'urgence à tous les directeurs des différents ministères. Ils transplanèrent rapidement et en moins de 25 mn, ils furent tous réunis. Là il ordonna :

_-_Qui a ordonné l'attaque de la forêt d'Emeraude ?

Tous se regardèrent et baissèrent les yeux. Puis le chef des aurors un ami proche de Fudge du nom de William Rapetout lui dit :

_-_C'est moi, les elfes doivent être éliminés une bonne fois pour toute. Cette race n'apporte que des problèmes aux sorciers.

_-_Mais ça va pas ! LE pays est proche de la RUINE ! Et les elfes sont les seuls qui peuvent et surtout qui veulent nous apporter de l'aide. Et vous, vous les attaquez ? S'exclama Arthur stupéfait.

_-_On a pas besoin d'eux. Répliqua Mr Rapetout d'un air buté.

_-_C'est vrai ! En fait, vous allez remplir les caisses de l'Etat qui sont totalement vides avec vos propres gallions. Et puis aussi les grandes familles sorcières feront de même. Lança le ministre de la magie qui tremblait de colère et de stupéfaction devant la stupidité de cet homme.

_-_Je... Non ! S'exclama l'imbécile.

_-_Alors c'est simple, soit vous remplissez avec vos gallions les caisses de l'Etat, soit vous démissionnez.

­_-_Mais je...

_-_Alors, quel est votre décision ? Demanda le ministre.

_-_Je... je préfère démissionner.

_-_Parfait. Oh ! Avant que je n'oublies, vous serez arrêtés pour crime de haute trahison.

Arthur ordonna l'arrestation de Rapetout qui passa sa première et pas la dernière nuit dans les prisons du ministère. Il ordonna le gel des comptes de l'ancien directeur, puis installa à la place des pantins de Fudge, des gens de confiance qui avaient fait auparavant parti de l'ordre du phoenix. A la place de William Rapetout, il mit Kingsley Shacklebolt, auror de son état. Arthur avait réussi le miracle de faire tout cela en moins d'une soirée et il envoya un hibou avec les excuses du ministère et demanda officiellement l'aide financière des elfes. Elian accepta et leur donna rendez-vous à Poudlard avec l'aide des fées qui étaient aussi riche que les elfes. Dans l'état où se trouvaient les finances du ministère, Arthur ne put qu'accepter le marché. Au moins, il n'y aurait pas de guerre avec les elfes, parce qu'ils ne pourraient les vaincre.

A Taur Galen, Elian et Aelita éclatèrent de rire, les sorciers étaient tombés dans leur piège et n'avaient plus le choix et devaient demander de l'aide aux elfes. Tous les deux allèrent se coucher après avoir salué les 3 enfants qui dormaient profondément. Le lendemain, Estel, Ron et Leana ne prirent pas le train, mais allèrent directement à Poudlard car ils s'étaient réveillés très en retard. Cette importante matinée fut ponctuée de cris et de cavalcades dans les chambres princières pour la plus grande joie des elfes qui éclataient régulièrement de rire. Ils étaient plus de 13 heures quand ils terminèrent enfin leurs bagages. Ils s'habillèrent de leur uniforme de Poudlard, puis prirent leurs déjeuner, grimpèrent sur leurs montures et foncèrent vers l'école de sorcellerie. Ron passa tout le voyage à parler avec son sombral, lui racontant tout et n'importe quoi. Estel et Leana l'observaient avec de grands sourires. Estel s'exclama :

_-_Ron, c'est vraiment l'amour fou entre vous ? A quand le mariage ?

_-_C'est une bonne idée tiens. Pourquoi ne pas préparer la cérémonie à notre arrivée ? S'exclama le jeune rouquin.

Ses deux compagnons éclatèrent de rire et prit par l'ambiance de leur voyage, ils décidèrent de faire une course. Hedwige, Ténèbres et Asfaloth le pégase de Leana, volaient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Le vent fouettait les visages de leurs cavaliers pour la plus grande joie de ceux-ci. Ron poussa un cri de victoire quand Ténèbres passa en première la ligne d'arrivée qui était représentée par la ligne des premiers arbres de la forêt interdite. Ron demanda à sa sombre monture de descendre et suivit par ses deux compagnons, il joua avec l'eau du lac. L'étendue calme était scintillante sous la lumière dorée du soleil. Après s'être bien amusé, ils se dirigèrent vers le château et leurs coursiers se posèrent avec grâce devant les portes de l'école de magie. Leana était très impressionnée par la taille du bâtiment et elle demanda aux deux garçons :

_-_C'est ici que nous allons faire nos 400 coups ?

_-_Oui. C'est ici. Répondit Estel avec un grand sourire.

Ils arrivèrent avec beaucoup d'avance, car il ne leur fallut que 20 mn pour y arriver alors qu'il fallait 7 heures pour arriver de Londres. Ils ordonnèrent à leur monture de redevenir des chouettes. Ensuite, ils entrèrent dans le château et montèrent vers la tour des Gryffondor. Là, ils déposèrent leurs affaires dans la salle commune après qu'Estel ait fait du charme à la grosse dame qui comme tous les tableaux du château, était folle de lui. Ron et Leana étaient morts de rire en voyant à quel point Estel pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait dans le vieux château. Avec leurs chouettes sur l'épaule, ils sortirent du vieux bâtiment et allèrent devant le lac. Ils s'assirent sous un saule pleureur et discutèrent de ce qu'ils voulaient faire le premier jour à Malefoy et à Granger. Grâce au cours d'Estel, Leana et Aelita, Ron pouvait maintenant tenir une conversation en elfique. Tous les 3 décidèrent de n'utiliser que cette langue quand ils devaient parler des coups vaches où des problèmes graves.

_-Bon, qu'est ce qu'on va faire à Granger et à Malefoy ?_ Demanda Ron en s'étirant sur la pelouse et en fermant les yeux.

_-Pour Granger, j'ai mon idée. C'est une conne qui pleurniche toutes les 3 secondes. Alors Leana tu vas nous suivre et t'asseoir près de nous avant la répartition. Ensuite, ma douce Leana, quand, tu vas être répartie, tu vas revenir t'asseoir à la table des Griffondor quelque soit la maison où tu devras aller._ Dit Estel.

_-D'accord._ Répondit Leana.

Ron très intéressé regarda son ami elfe et lui demanda :

_-Et ensuite tu feras quoi ?_

_-Hé bien, quand Leana vas se rasseoir, Granger va l'insulter et on va lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle va chialer et s'enfuir pour se cacher dans la tour des Griffondor. Mais on va demander à Peeves et aux escaliers de l'envoyer autre part, pourquoi pas le 7ème étage et la faire courir toute la nuit._

_-Simplement la faire courir ? C'est pas assez. Il faut trouver autre chose, le début est parfait, mais le reste, c'est bâclé._ Lança Ron.

Leana était d'accord et Estel lui demanda :

_-Tu penses à quoi ?_

_-Peeves doublé d'un épouvantard._

_-Tu es un sadique, Ron. J'adore cette idée._ S'esclaffa Estel.

_-Es ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à Serpentard ?_

_-Malefoy. Il a insulté ma mère alors quand il est allé à Serpentard j'ai demandé au choipeau de m'envoyer autre part et ça a été Griffondor._

_-Ok ! Bon. Pour Granger, donc elle sera poursuivit par Peeves qui va lui faire les pires coups, puis la coincer dans la salle de potion avec un épouvantard._

_-Les garçons, vous êtes de sacrés sadiques. Vous êtes sûr de ne pas être de la même famille, parce qu'on dirait vraiment des jumeaux._

_-Merci du compliment belle fiancée de mon frère jumeau spirituel._

Estel, Ron et Leana éclatèrent de rire et le plan contre Granger fut accepté à l'unanimité. Il ne restait plus que le coup vache contre Malfoy et ils discutèrent de potion.

_-Bon, Granger, c'est fait. Que faire de Malefoy ? _ Demanda Leana.

_-J'ai lu une potion très intéressante, elle fait voir à celui qui l'a bu des visions assez érotique des personnes qu'il voit._ Dit Ron avec un grand sourire.

_-Mais il faut combien de temps pour la faire ?_ Demanda Estel.

_-Au moins deux semaines. _Répondit Ron avec un sourire désolé.

_-Qu'en dis-tu, douce Leana ?_ Demanda Estel.

_-Je suis partante._

_-Parfait, alors nous allons faire cette potion et dans deux semaines toute l'école aura la joie de voir Malefoy hurler comme un malade surtout en voyant les gorilles qui lui sert de gardes du corps et son bulldog de petite amie_. S'esclaffa Estel.

Ron et Leana éclatèrent de rire en imaginant les dégâts qu'allait faire cette potion. Maintenant que leurs plans étaient prêts, ils rentrèrent dans le château afin de le préparer. Leana charma Peeves qui caqueta de joie en apprenant ce qu'il devait faire, tandis que Ron et Estel allaient à la chasse d'un épouvantard. Ils avaient lu un livre dessus et savaient comment s'en prémunir, mais surtout, ils voulaient savoir qu'elle était leur plus grande peur. Ils cherchèrent longtemps, puis dans une classe vide, ils en découvrirent un. Ron passa en premier et ouvrit le coffre. Là Estel vit son double venir vers lui et dire au jeune sorcier :

_-_Je te déteste, tu n'as jamais été mon ami. Tu n'es rien pour moi.

Ron s'effondra en larme, mais Estel l'enlaça et lui dit :

_-Ron, tu es mon meilleur ami, comme mon frère. A part si tu me trahis, jamais je ne te détesterai._

_-Pour de vrai ?_

_-Pour de vrai. Alors maintenant montre à cet épouvantard ce que vaut l'imagination de Ron Weasley._

Ron voulant prouver son courage se mit devant l'épouvantard qui continuait à l'insulter, se mit à réfléchir quelques secondes puis s'exclama :

_-_**Riddiculus !**

L'épouvantard se mit à parler avec la voix aigu de Pansy Parkinson le bulldog de service et surtout, il se retrouva avec des oreilles de cocker et une truffe de chihuahua. Estel explosa de rire. Quand il fut calmé, se fut lui qui se mit devant l'épouvantard. Et à la surprise de Ron, apparut non pas une personne, mais deux. Il y avait une femme avec de long cheveux roux et des yeux émeraudes de la même couleur que ceux d'Estel et à côté d'elle se trouvait un homme, le portrait craché d'Estel avec quelques années de plus mais avec des yeux bleus. La femme lui dit :

_-_Harry mon chéri, c'est moi, c'est maman. Nous ne sommes pas morts et nous sommes revenus te reprendre.

Estel devint blême et fit un pas en arrière. L'homme le regarda avec un sourire fier et lui dit :

_-_Mon Harry. Tu vas être heureux avec nous, tu vas redevenir un sorcier et tu vivras loin des elfes.

Il se mit face aux deux êtres en face de lui, la colère luisant dans son regard et cracha :

_-_**Riddiculus !**

James et Lily Potter se retrouvèrent avec une masse de peinture violette sur la tête dégoulinant le long de leurs cheveux. Là, il explosa de rire et força l'épouvantard à rentrer dans le coffre qu'il réduisit et qu'il mit dans sa poche. Toujours pâle, tous les deux quittèrent la pièce et retrouvèrent Leana qui les attendait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Leana leur demanda :

_-Vous avez tenté de voir votre plus grande peur ?_

_-Oui._

_-Et ?_

_-On l'a vaincu. _

_-Parfait. Bon, Peeves est tout à fait d'accord pour nous aider, alors maintenant tout ce que nous avons à faire, c'est de mettre l'épouvantard dans le couloir de l'aile Est au 7ème étage._

_-Ok. J'y vais._ Lança Estel.

Il sortit de la salle commune, se transforma en panthère et courut à fond de train jusqu'au 7ème étage. Peeves le suivit, éclata de rire quand Estel relâcha l'épouvantard. Estel regarda les 2 Potter apparaître, puis se retransforma en panthère et redescendit à la salle commune des rouges et ors. Ils éclatèrent de rire en imaginant le mauvais coups qu'ils allaient fait. Le soir allait bientôt tomber, alors ils décidèrent d'aller dans la Grande Salle.

Ils discutaient tranquillement, puis entrèrent dans la salle où se trouvaient les professeurs. Leana était fasciné par la beauté du plafond enchanté. Elle murmura à l'oreille de son fiancé :

_-Es ? Tu pourrais faire un truc pareil dans notre maison ?_

_-Ça doit-être possible, mais je ne connais pas les formules._

_-C'est dommage._

_-Oui._

Les différents professeurs les regardaient avec de grands yeux stupéfaits, Estel ressemblait enfin à son père naturel, James Potter, sauf qu'il avait des oreilles pointues. Ils se demandaient aussi qui était la jeune fille qui se trouvait près du jeune elfe. Et quand à la dernière question c'était d'où le jeune Weasley tenait cette puissance magique. Physiquement, il ne ressemblait plus du tout au grand échalas de la fin de l'année, il avait prit une musculature puissante et il se déplaçait avec la même grâce qu'un chat ou qu'un elfe. Dumbledore comprit que le jeune garçon avait été entraîné par les elfes et peut-être même les elfes noirs. Mais il ne se serait jamais douté que le jeune homme parlait presque parfaitement l'elfique. Le professeur MacGonagall se reprenant, leur demanda :

_-_Le train est arrivé ?

Ron répondit :

_-_Non professeur. Nous sommes venu directement de Taur Galen. Nous nous sommes réveillés un peu en retard et comme le royaume elfique n'est pas loin, nous avons décidé avec l'autorisation des souverains d'y aller directement.

Estel tourna la tête vers la table et ne vit pas le professeur de DCFM, mais vit le professeur Rogue qui le regardait avec un espoir désespéré au fond de son regard d'onyx. Estel savait ce que craignait le maître des potions, qu'il ne soit le double de son père biologique, mais jamais il ne le serait, il était un elfe et non plus un humain. Quand Ron et Leana furent installés, Estel se releva et marcha avec une allure de fauve en chasse vers la table des professeurs et plus précisément vers Rogue. Celui-ci priait encore et toujours que le jeune elfe n'ait pas changé. Tous les professeurs regardèrent Estel qui contourna la table et se mit à côté de Rogue. Là, sans que quiconque ait pu le prévoir, Estel se jeta dans les bras du Terrrrrrrrrrible professeur de Potion et lui embrassa la joue. Estel avait appris à aimer le professeur de potion comme un oncle, ou comme un grand frère. Il savait que caché sous la douleur et la rancœur se trouvait un cœur de midinette qui battait pour la belle professeur Sinistra. Rogue était stupéfait et ému, sa peau pâle avait pris une délicate rougeur aux pommettes, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de serrer le jeune elfe contre lui. Puis Estel lui fit un clin d'œil, se mit devant la table des professeurs et se métamorphosa en un immense dragon argenté sous les éclats de rire de Ron et de Leana.

La pauvre bête au corps totalement tordu ne pouvait pas faire le moindre mouvement. En effet, sa queue se trouvait à la hauteur de sa tête, de même que ses pattes arrières. Rogue en avait le souffle coupé. Cela faisait 600 ans que le dernier dragon argenté avait été abattu et voilà qu'il y en avait un à Poudlard. Il savait que les animagus prenait les caractéristiques de leur animal. Et donc le dragon argenté devant lui en était un vrai. Il se leva lentement subjugué par la splendeur du reptile. Puis se réveillant, il précipita vers le grand dragon. Estel se mordit la patte et fit couler son sang rouge vif avec de légères nuances d'argenté dans le broc que venait d'apporter Rogue. Puis, il se retira 2 écailles de la même patte et s'arracha sa dernière dent de lait qui l'embêtait depuis son retour à Taur Galen. Puis enfin, il se retira une griffe qu'il donna à son professeur. Rogue se rassit à la table des professeurs regardant avec joie ses trésors laissant assez de place à Estel qui reprit forme elfique. Estel soupira d'aise et s'étira entendant ses os craquer. Mais le bruit aux sonorités lugubres ne put recouvrir le rugissement outré de Ron :

_-_ESTEL ALAGOS ! QU'EST CE QUE T'AS FAIT ! NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE !

_-_F'était ma dernière dent de lait qui me reftait. Répondit Estel qui montra le trou où apparaissait déjà un bout blanc montrant que sa dent définitive arrivait.

_-_C'est pas une raison ! Gronda Ron tandis que Leana explosait de rire devant le trou dans la dentition de son futur époux.

Rogue n'écoutait plus depuis longtemps, il trépignait de joie. Du sang de dragon argenté. Depuis 600 ans, personne n'en avait trouvé et lui il en avait, nombreux étaient ceux qui seraient prêts à tuer père et mère pour en avoir ne serait-ce qu'une goutte et là, il avait un dragon à porté de main. C'était le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il pouvait avoir. Il fit apparaître une boîte, y entreposa ses trésors, la referma, la réduisit, puis la mit dans sa poche. Dumbledore était heureux pour son maître des potions, Estel n'était plus manipulable, mais il aida son professeur de potion à s'ouvrir aux autres. Il regarda Estel qui se rassit près de ses 2 amis, puis demanda au professeur MacGonagall d'aller chercher les 1ères années, les autres années devraient bientôt arrivés. Et se fut le cas. Hagrid vint avertir que les premières années étaient arrivées. Le professeur MacGonagall vint les retrouver. Au moment où le professeur quittait la grande salle, les élèves de 2ème à la 7ème années y entrèrent. Tous les trois s'étaient mis à papoter en anglais, ne désirant pas que les autres sachent que Ron pouvait parler en elfique et ne firent pas attention à Hermione qui s'assit en face d'Estel furieuse qu'une nouvelle prenne sa place. Elle tourna la tête avec dédain et son expression devint niaise quand elle vit le nouveau prof. Leana demanda à Estel :

_-_Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

_-_Peut-être a-t-elle décidé de montrer sa véritable personnalité. Pouffa Ron déclenchant les rires d'Estel et de Leana.

_-_Non. Regardez qui voilà. Monsieur-je-ne-sais-rien-faire-de-mes-dix-doigts Lockart. Gronda Estel.

_-_Hirk ! Cracha Ron tandis que Leana regardait celui que ses amis appelaient le déchet de l'humanité. Elle pouffa de rire en voyant le professeur et sa manie de sourire pour un rien.

_-_C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Leana assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

_-_Ça, c'est notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Répondit Ron aussi fort qu'elle.

Certains profs pouffèrent de rire tandis que les filles les regardaient outrées. Estel lui était affalé sur la table riant comme un possédé. Dumbledore toussota un peu et réussit à avoir le calme. Estel reprit son calme et fit un clin d'œil à ses 2 compagnons. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et les premières années tremblant de peur entrèrent dans un monde tout nouveau pour eux. Le professeur MacGonagall les fit venir jusque devant la table des professeurs, puis leur ordonna de s'arrêter et plaça le choipeau sur un tabouret. Les élèves regardèrent tous le choipeau, avec plus ou moins d'attention. Les premières années virent avec stupéfaction une ouverture se créer dans le choipeau et celui-ci ce mit à chanter :

**Il y a plus de 1000 ans**

**4 sorciers des plus puissants**

**décidèrent qu'il était temps**

**de construire une école rapidement**

**afin de donner à tous les sorciers**

**la meilleur des destinées.**

**A la fin de leur vie**

**qui fut des plus fournies**

**ils me donnèrent tous un cerveau**

**pour que je choisisse sans effort**

**la maison où vous serez le plus fort.**

**Si la force et la bravoure sont vos qualités**

**Alors c'est à Griffondor que vous irez.**

**Si la loyauté dirige vos pas**

**vous irez à Pouffsouffle pourquoi pas.**

**Si l'intelligence est votre meilleur qualité**

**alors Serdaigle sera votre maison destinée.**

**Enfin si vous habite la ruse et l'ambition**

**alors Serpentard sera votre maison.**

**Avant de me mettre sur votre tête.**

**Ecoutez le reste de ma chansonnette.**

**Après des années de lutte écoutez**

**ma joie dans cette chanson,**

**car enfin réunis sont les 4 maisons.**

**A l'aube de sombres journées,**

**les 4 maisons sont enfin liées.**

**Mais pour connaître votre destinée,**

**Sur votre tête vous devez me poser.**

Enfin, il se tut et tous l'applaudirent avec entrain. La répartition put commencer. Les enfants étaient séparés entre Serdaigle, Pouffsouffle, Griffondor et Serpentard plus ou moins rapidement. Quand le dernier fut réparti à Serdaigle, Dumbledore se leva, ordonna le silence et dit :

_-_Pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard, une élève entrera directement en seconde année.

Le professeur MacGonagall appela le dernier élève :

_-_Leana Sörëyä Larami Naraneï Saraleï Enamora d'Antagara de la forêt féerique de Naelin.

Tous écoutaient effarés la longue litanie de nom. Estel était mort de rire, de même que Ron. Leana se leva de la table des griffondor et s'approcha avec grâce du choipeau. Elle s'assit et vit Ron et Estel lui faire une clin d'œil rassurant. Le professeur MacGonagall lui mit le choipeau sur la tête, et elle entendit :

**_-_Mmmm beaucoup de caractère, et une grande puissance. Ton rôle est important dans ce monde petite fée. Tu pourrais vraiment aider à réunir Poudlard. Ta place sera parfaite à... SERPENTARD**

A suivre

RRRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR

Je voudrais remercier **Zaika, Jenni944, onarluca, cicin, Ira Lea, Satya, Ostrum, Tyto27, Thealie, Petites sorcières, Nymphadora Tonks, tchaye, Harpiotte, Lolo, maugrei, luffynette, Servin, gaia666, allyssa, Griffounettes** pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait grandement plaisir. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster un nouveau chapitre, mais j'avais le syndrome de la page blanche.


	22. Chapter 22

Voila enfin le chapitre 22, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour le poster, mais j'ai encore des problème d'imagination quand à la poursuite de cette fic. N'ayez crainte je n'ai pas l'intention de l'arrêter, mais je vais mettre du temps à la continuer. Je suis en tout cas ravie que cette fic vous plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres. Bonne lecture.

r

r

r

r

Chapitre 22

r

r

r

r

Les serpentards hurlèrent de joie, mais leurs cris se turent quand Leana au lieu d'aller vers la table des Serpentard, elle retourna s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor. Soudain, une petite fille de Gryffondor se leva et s'assit sur les genoux de son frère, un serpentard de troisième année. La petite fille posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère qui la réconforta tendrement.

_-_Allez petite sœur, calmes-toi.

_-_Mais j'ai peur. Et s'il me détestaient ? Demanda doucement la petite fille tremblante.

_-_Avec Estel comme chef des Gryffondor, il n'y a aucune chance. Le seul serpentard qu'il déteste, c'est Draco Malefoy. Et puis, regarde. Tu vois, il est ami avec une Serpentard, alors tu ne risques vraiment rien.

_-_Je t'aime Christopher ! Chuchota la petite fille bien serrée dans les bras forts de son grand frère qui lui embrassa le haut du crâne.

_-_Moi aussi je t'aime Eïmy. Et je ne t'en veux pas de n'être pas allée à Serpentard.

La petite fille rassérénée retourna à Gryffondor. Puis quand elle fut assise en face de la table des Serpentard, elle lança un baisé papillon à son frère. Christopher en voyant cela, ouvrit de grands yeux affolés, tenta d'éviter le bisous et feignit de le recevoir sur la joue. Eïmy éclata de rire quand il se rassit en poussant un pseudo râle de d'agonie. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'envoyer un baisé à sa sœur qui l'attrapa et le mit très précieusement dans sa poche. Estel qui regardait le jeu du frère et de la sœur, vit que Christopher le regardait. Le serpentard lui dit :

_-_Protège-là !

_-_Pas de problème !

_-_Merci.

Le grand frère fit un sourire reconnaissant à l'elfe puis regarda sa petite sœur perdue dans cette grande salle. Estel se leva et se présenta aux tous jeunes premières années. Peu à peu, ils devenaient un peu plus assurés et commençaient à discuter ensemble. Estel se rassit et se remit à discuter avec Ron et Leana. Il sortit le panier repas et tous les trois s'amusèrent à demander n'importe quoi comme nourriture. Ils riaient comme des petits fous entraînant sans aucun problème les premières années. Soudain Estel demanda à Leana :

_-_Leana, où veux-tu dormir ?

_-_Avec vous !

_-_Ok, tu n'auras qu'à dormir dans mon lit, moi je me mettrais en sommeil elfique.

_-_Merci, mon adorable, mignon, trop choupinou et généreux elfe noir des bois.

Estel devint tout rouge tandis que Ron explosait de rire. Hermione se leva et hurla outrée :

_-_Je ne laisserai pas une sale pute dans son genre entrer à Gryffondor !

_-_Le choipeau t'y a bien envoyé pourtant. Ricana Ron.

Hermione se mit à pleurer et s'enfuit vers la tour Gryffondor. Leana demanda à Estel :

_-_Alors vous l'avez fait, c'est prêt ?

_-_Ouais, on la retrouvera peut-être demain si Peeves la laisse partir.

Ron et la jeune fée explosèrent de rire. Mais bientôt Ron, Leana et Estel voulurent rentrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la table. Draco blanc de rage s'approcha d'eux et ordonna à Leana :

_-_Toi, tu viens avec nous.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et se retrouva à l'autre bout de la grande salle écrasé contre le mur avant même d'avoir pu comprendre quelque chose. Leana se colla contre son elfe et lui dit :

_-_Mon père avait raison de te faire confiance, personne ne pourra m'approcher.

Estel fit demi-tour et sentit une petite main serrer la sienne. Il baissa la tête et rencontra les yeux gris d'Eïmy. Il lui dit :

_-_Viens Eïmy, j'ai promis à ton frère de te protéger. Alors c'est ce que je vais faire. Mais avant demande aux premières années de venir nous rejoindre.

_-_D'accord.

La petite fille courut rejoindre ses camarade qui la suivirent. Estel et Ron emmenèrent les premières années et leurs expliquèrent ce qu'ils devaient savoir pour ne pas se perdre. Puis arrivés devant la grosse dame, Leana dit le mot de passe :

_-_Anthochère. N'oubliez pas ce mot de passe, il vous servira jusqu'à ce qu'on change le mot de passe, normalement, c'est toutes les semaines. Demandez à un préfet ou à Estel, ils doivent le connaître.

Tous entrèrent dans la salle commune, puis Estel expliqua aux premières années où se trouvaient les dortoirs pour les filles et les garçons, puis leur dire à quelle heure ils devaient se lever et à quelle heure les cours commençaient ainsi que tout le fonctionnement du château. Ils répondirent avec patience à toutes les questions des jeunes qui après avoir posé toutes les questions qu'ils avaient en tête allèrent se coucher complètement épuisés par cette première journée loin de leur famille.

Le professeur MacGonagall et le professeur Rogue observaient les jeunes gens avec un sourire. Après que les premières années soient allés se coucher, ils marchèrent tranquillement dans les couloirs et discutèrent des 3 jeunes gens. Le professeur de métamorphose se tourna vers son homologue des potions et lui dit :

_-_Le jeune Alagos et le jeune Weasley feraient d'excellents préfets.

_-_Oui, mais il ne peut pas y avoir deux préfets masculins dans la même maison. Répondit Rogue.

_-_Oui, et c'est bien dommage. Soupira MacGonagall. Bien. Mais que fait Miss d'Antagara dans la tour des Griffondor ?

_-_J'ai sondé l'esprit d'Estel et il m'a apprit que Miss d'Antagara est sa fiancée et qu'il doit la protéger, elle et sa vertu jusqu'à leur mariage.

_-_Fiancé ? A son âge ?

_-_Oui. Et de plus sa jeune fiancée est la fille du roi des fées.

_-_Hé bien. On dirait que tu n'es pas trop d'accord qu'il se marie.

_-_Il est trop jeune, pour se marier.

_-_Tu l'adores, n'est ce pas ?

_-_Oui ! Mais tu ne le répètes pas, d'accord ?

_-_D'accord, mais de toute façon, lui aussi t'adore.

_-_Avec Dumbledore, il est le seul à m'avoir donné une chance et surtout à m'avoir offert sincèrement son amitié.

Le professeur de métamorphose eut un sourire et demanda à Sévérus :

_-_Et comment va ton chien ?

_-_Sun, il adore le château et me fait tourner en bourrique. Mais il est tellement mignon.

_-_Je suis heureuse que tu aies enfin ce que les autres ont toujours eu.

_-_Merci, Minerva. J'aime bien les deuxièmes années de Gryffondor. Mais c'est étrange la guerre entre Granger et Alagos, une guerre Gryffondor contre Griffondor alors que d'habitude, c'est Serpentard-Gryffondor.

_-_Oui, il y a une haine terrible entre Miss Granger et le jeune Alagos, mais aussi contre le jeune Malefoy.

_-_Non, Malefoy l'agace plus qu'autre chose. Il s'amuse avec lui alors qu'Hermione Granger, il la déteste. Je te parie Minerva que cette guerre entre Gryffondor va se déchaîner encore plus que l'année dernière..

_-_Oui, c'est bien possible, mais avec la jeune d'Antagara, peut-être que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor vont se calmer.

_-_Peut-être. Et peut-être que Malefoy et Alagos vont devenir amis ou même alliés.

_-_Il faudra pour cela que Monsieur Malefoy fasse taire sa fierté. Et là, se sera dur, il est bourré d'orgueil mal placé.

Ils entendirent soudain un hurlement d'horreur. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'origine du cri quand ils virent Hermione Granger face à une professeur MacGonagall qui hurlait qu'elle était la pire des élèves, qu'elle était totalement idiote et incapable de faire quelque chose de bien. Rogue pouffa de rire et reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de la directrice adjointe, mais son rire revint brusquement, quand Hermione se retourna et qu'ils virent ce que Peeves lui avait fait. Là, les deux professeurs explosèrent de rire, en effet, l'esprit frappeur avait peint "les demoiselles d'Avignon" de Picasso sur le visage horrifié de la jeune fille. Le professeur de métamorphose réussit à reprendre son calme et retira dix points à Griffondor et lui ordonna de retourner dans sa salle commune. Hermione retourna devant la grosse dame en larmes, mais pire encore, le tableau refusa de s'ouvrir, car elle n'avait pas le mot et passe et elle dut attendre le professeur qui arriva 2 heures plus tard. Et là, elle se prit une retenue pour ne pas avoir obéi à son professeur. Hermione monta dans la chambre des deuxièmes années, prit sa douche et alla se coucher dans le lit le plus loin possible des autres, le plus mauvais endroit. Elle s'endormit les yeux rougis par les larmes.

Pendant ce temps dans le dortoir des garçons des deuxièmes années, les trois jeunes gens riaient du mauvais coup qu'ils avaient fait à Hermione. Leana devant Neville, Seamus et Dean était en train d'installer ses affaires, toutes ses affaires dans l'armoire d'Estel. Le jeune garçon était assis sur le lit en train de faire des plans de mauvais coups avec l'aide de Ron. Leana qui avait du mal à ranger ses affaires, laissa tout tomber, se tourna vers son fiancé et siffla :

_-_Estel Alagos. Tu es mon fiancé, alors tu devrais m'aider au lieu de jouer avec Ron !

_-_Ma chère fiancée, dois-je te remettre en mémoire que c'est toi qui nous a interdit d'approcher à moins d'un mètre de tes affaires sans quoi tu te ferai une joie de nous transformer en choses pas naturelles ?

_-_ESTEL ALAGOS ! Hurla Leana outrée et de très mauvaise foi.

_-_D'accord, d'accord, j'arrive. Mais ne te mets pas en colère si je touche à certaines affaires qui te touchent intimement. Lança Estel avec un demi-sourire.

_-_TU N'AS PAS INTERÊT D'Y TOUCHER ESPECE DE PERVERS ! Beugla Leana.

Les quatre autres garçons pouffèrent de rire devant la scène de ménage. Ron souffla à ses compagnons de dortoir :

_-_J'imagine déjà leur vie de couple.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Tandis qu'Estel se levait et allait ranger les affaires de sa fiancée. Avec un sourire, il dit à Leana :

_-_Tu devrais aller prendre ta douche, quand tu reviendras, tes affaires seront bien rangées. Lui dit Estel avec un sourire rassurant.

Leana le regarda avec suspicion, puis décida de le croire, prit des affaires de nuit et alla prendre sa douche. Dès qu'elle eut le dos tournée, il commença à défaire toutes les affaires de sa fiancée, les rangea parfaitement dans l'armoire en laissant bien une démarcation entre ses affaires et celles de Leana. Mais quand il eut terminé de ranger les robes, les uniformes, les chaussures, les bottes, les gants et les écharpes, il commença à défaire les sous-vêtements de sa jeunes fiancée et à les regarder avec un grand sourire lubrique. Les quatre garçons les regardaient aussi avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Ils tâtaient les sous-vêtements, jusqu'à ce que les sens surdéveloppés d'Estel entendent le retour de sa jeune fiancée. Il rangea rapidement les petites culottes de sa fiancée, ainsi que ses soutiens-gorges, puis referma l'armoire, se rassit sur le lit un air plus qu'innocent sur son visage serein et recommença à parler potion et enchantement avec Ron qui avait du mal à retenir son fou rire. Leana regarda les garçons, son armoire, puis se mit à rugir :

_-_ESTEL ALAGOS ! ESPECE DE PERVERS REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Estel jaillit de son lit poursuivit par Leana qui menaçait des pires horreurs sous les rires de Ron et des trois autres garçons. Tous les deux se coururent après dans la salle commune devant les sixième et septième années qui se demandaient ce qu'il se passait, mais ils comprirent assez vite le pourquoi du comment grâce aux hurlements outrés de Leana qui le maudissait. Tous éclatèrent bruyamment de rire et certains commencèrent à faire des paris quant à la victoire de Leana tandis que d'autres soutenaient Estel. Soudain tout le monde se tut quand le tableau de la grosse dame s'effaça et laissa passer Hermione. A ce moment là, un ange passa, suivit par une ribambelle d'éléphants roses dansant la polka, de quatre 747 et de six spoutnik. Tous repartirent calmement vers leurs dortoirs respectifs afin de ne pas réveiller les pauvres premiers années qui dormaient paisiblement du sommeil du juste.

Quand ils furent revenus dans leur dortoir, Leana se coucha fatiguée sur le lit d'Estel et s'enfonça rapidement dans un sommeil réparateur tandis qu'Estel s'asseyait au fond du lit et s'enfonçait dans un sommeil elfique protégeant tout le lit à baldaquin d'un puissant bouclier protecteur. Ron avec un sourire leur souhaita une bonne nuit, puis s'endormit suivi rapidement des trois autres. La nuit fut calme, bien qu'Estel entendit des rires venant du dortoir des filles, mais passé minuit, il se coupa du reste du monde et ne se réveilla que le lendemain secoué par sa chère fiancée qui beuglait :

_-_TU TE REVEILLES OUI ! JE VOUDRAIS ALLER MANGER ESPECE DE MARMOTTE.

_-_Gnnnnéééééééééééé !

Avant d'avoir compris quoi que ce soit, il sentit Leana le secouer dans tous les sens. Il ouvrit un oeil et demanda :

_-_Kesketuveux?

_-_Comment ? Tu pourrais parler l'humain au lieu du troll des cavernes !

_-_Très spirituel ! Quelle heure est-il ?

_-_Chais pas, ptêtre quatre heures du mat ! Bougonna Ron.

_-_KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Tu oses me réveiller à quatre heures du matin ! Rugit Estel ressemblant bigrement à sa mère quand elle était en colère, ce faisant, il fit trembler Ron et Leana qui décidèrent d'arrêter de l'énerver.

_-_Non, en fait, il est sept heures ! Le rassura Neville qui venait de se réveiller.

_-_J'espère ! Grogna Estel qui s'étira béatement.

Il fit disparaître le bouclier qui permit à Leana de courir aux toilettes prendre la douche et se soulager. Quand elle revint, elle vit les cinq garçons se battre à grands coups de polochons. Puis elle leur dit :

_-_Bon les amis, la salle de bain est prête, vous pouvez aller prendre votre dou...

Avant qu'elle puisse terminer sa phrase, son fiancé fila dans la pièce d'eau ne laissant même pas aux autres garçons le temps de réagir. Ron beugla :

_-_ESTEL TU N'ES QU'UN TRAITRE !

_-_ARF ARF ARF ! Tu n'avais qu'à bouger tes petites fesses pour y arriver avant moi. Beuuuuuuhhhhhhh !

_-_Ah ah ! Très spirituel ! Là tu vois, on dirait vraiment que tu as l'âge mental d'un enfant de trois ans ! Siffla Ron.

Il pouffa de rire quand il entendit le jeune elfe répondre :

_-_Abeugueudereu !

_-_Gamin !

Le jeune rouquin prépara ses affaires de toilette afin d'être sûr de prendre sa douche avant les autres. Il préparait ses affaires de cours quand Estel les cheveux encore humides apparut. Le jeune sorcier se précipita dans la salle de bain n'écoutant pas les cris de dépit des trois autres. Estel pouffa de rire, puis prépara ses affaires afin d'être prêt pour le début des cours même s'il ne connaissait pas l'emploi du temps des secondes années. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de ne pas commencer la journée avec monsieur je-ne-sais-que-sourire-stupidement Lockart ! Quand les membres du trio eurent pris leur douche, ils descendirent dans la grande salle. Tous les trois discutaient de ce qu'ils devaient faire contre Draco. Ils murmuraient en elfique empêchant ainsi les autres de les comprendre.

Les élèves les regardaient avec stupéfaction, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce qu'ils se racontaient. Enfin ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, premiers élèves de griffondor pour Estel et Ron et deuxième pour Leana. Estel retira son petit panier et demanda son petit déjeuner de même que Leana tandis que Ron le demandait aux elfes de maison, il voulait voir la différence avec le repas préparé par le panier. Il n'y avait pas photo, les elfes préparaient de meilleur repas que les elfes de maison, mais il fit quant même honneur aux plats et dévora tout ce qu'il y avait devant lui. Estel et Leana riaient de l'appétit du jeune sorcier. Ron se défendait comme il pouvait augmentant le rire de ses amis. Soudain, un éclat de rire plus bruyant que jamais retentit dans les couloirs. Toutes les autres élèves des autres maisons et les professeurs se tournèrent vers les grandes portes et virent les Gryffondor et les Serpentard arrivant bras dessus-bras dessous plier en deux et se retenant difficilement aux bras de l'autre.

Tous se demandaient ce qu'il se passait jusqu'au moment ou Hermione arriva. Il y eut un blanc où on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Puis Rogue pouffa, déclenchant les hurlements de rire de toute la grande salle. A ce moment, Lockart arriva et demanda :

_-_Oh ! Miss, vous avez un peu de peinture sur le visage.

Hermione blêmit sous l'œuvre de Peeves, puis se précipita aux toilettes. Tous se calmèrent puis entendirent un :

_-_AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG !

Hermione se précipita à l'infirmerie, mais l'infirmière était trop occupée à rire dans son porridge. Estel leva les yeux vers la table des Serpentard et croisa le regard d'un Draco blanc comme un linge. Le jeune Serpentard commençait à baliser quant à la vengeance du trio surtout en croisant le regard machiavélique du jeune elfe. L'héritier des Malefoy sursauta quand les préfets en chef donna les emploies du temps. Estel lut les emplois du temps et fronça les sourcils. Il se leva alla voir Dumbledore et lui expliqua le problème. Le vieil homme n'était pas trop d'accord avec la demande du prince des elfes, mais quand il apprit le risque qui se trouvait sur la tête des étudiants mâles de l'école, il n'eut pas le choix. Après un soupire de lassitude, il décida d'accepter que Leana soit complètement chaperonné par Estel, qu'elle suivrait les mêmes cours que lui, donc, ils devront prendre les mêmes options plus tard. Estel ravi retourna vers Leana et lui expliqua ce qu'ils allaient faire. Après la bonne nouvelle, le trio partit pour leur premier cours, Botanique avec les Pouffssouffle.

A suivre


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Ils sortirent vers les serres et pénétrèrent en riant dedans. Là, ils virent Lockhart qui discutait avec un professeur Chourave pas vraiment heureuse. En voyant Estel arriver, il s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

_-_Harry ! j'aurais un mot à te dire. Vous êtes d'accord pour qu'il soit un peu en retard à votre cours, professeur Chourave ?

Le regard que lui lança le professeur était tout sauf amical et si elle avait pu le mordre, il ne serait jamais ressortit vivant des serres. Mais de toute façon, il ne lui laissa pas le choix.

_-_De toute façon, c'est comme ça. Puis il dit à Estel : Harry, Harry, Harry !

_-_Continuez à m'appelez par ce nom, et vous saurez pourquoi les sorciers craignent les elfes noirs ! Siffla Estel qui détestait de plus en plus ce prof.

_-_Mais… Commença Lockart.

Le regard noir d'Estel et surtout l'encastrement dans un des arbres de la forêt interdite lui retira toute volonté de continuer cette discussion. Estel un peu calmé, entra dans les serres avec un grand sourire. Il fut accueilli par une grande plante carnivore en manque de câlins. Il la chouchouta quelques secondes, puis retrouva les autres étudiants et s'assit près de Ron et de Leana qui lui avait laissé une place. Le professeurs leur montra des plantes qui avaient tendance à gigoter et leur dit :

_-_Aujourd'hui, nous allons rempoter des mandragores. Qui peut me dire quelles sont les propriétés de la mandragore ?

Hermione, un air supérieur sur les traits de son visage, leva la main et répondit sans voir que Ron la singeait :

_-_La Mandragore ou mandragora possède de puissantes propriétés curatives. On l'utilise pour rendre leur forme d'origine ou leur santé aux victimes de métamorphoses ou de sortilèges.

_-_Excellente réponse. Dix points pour Gryffondor. Monsieur Weasley, veuillez cesser de votre petit jeu et écoutez le reste de mon cours. Ordonna le professeur qui avait vu Ron se moquer d'Hermione.

_-_Oui professeur. Répondit Ron d'un air innocent.

_-_Bien. La mandragore constitue un ingrédient essentiel entrant dans la composition de nombreux antidotes. Mais également une plante dangereuse. Qui peut me dire pourquoi ?

Hermione leva la main brusquement, mais Leana fut plus rapide et le professeur Chourave lui donna l'autorisation de parler :

_-_Le cri de la mandragore est mortel pour quiconque l'entend. Cependant, il y a plusieurs moyens pour les faire taire.

_-_Comment cela ? Demanda le professeur qui ne le savait pas du tout.

Leana se mit à chanter une douce chanson dans les langue des fées et tous purent voir la plante devant elle se balancer au rythme des chants. Puis, peu à peu les frémissements cessèrent et la plante fut totalement calme, Leana retira la mandragore qui dormait profondément. Le professeur subjugué donna vingt points à Serpentard. Estel avec un sourire se mit à entonner un chant elfique doux et reposant. Il se passa la même chose qu'avec Leana et quand il sortit son plant, celui-ci ronflait comme un sonneur. Ron bouda et leur murmura en elfique :

_-Et moi je vais te taper ces horreurs de pompons._

Estel avec un sourire lui chuchota dans la même langue :

_-Caresse les feuilles. Mais attention, dans l'ordre croissant de taille._

_-D'accord !_

Ron fit ce que lui avait dit Estel et se retrouva avec une mandragore ronronnante sur les bras. Tous les trois rempotèrent leur plant en les cajolant ou en chantonnant. Quand ils eurent terminé, Chourave leur dit :

_-_C'est excellent ce que vous avez fait, Messieurs Weasley, Alagos et D'Antagara vingt points pour gryffondor et dix points pour Serpentard. Vous pouvez quitter le cours si vous voulez.

_-_Merci professeur, vos plants sont vraiment magnifiques. Dit Leana en cajolant une dernières fois sa mandragore qui frémit de plaisir.

Les trois élèves quittèrent le cours avec plus d'une heure et demi d'avance et ils décidèrent d'utiliser ce temps libre afin de trouver un endroit où ils pourraient dormir sans risque et préparer leurs mauvais coups. Personne ne vit donc un loup noir, une panthère des neige et un griffon entrer dans la forêt interdite. Durant toute cette heure, ils utilisèrent leurs sens développés et découvrirent leur bonheur. C'était une petite grotte cachée par un bosquet de ronces. Ron redevint humain et s'exclama :

_-Je crois que nous avons trouvé ce que nous cherchions._

_-Oui mon ami. _Répondit Leana avec un grand sourire. Estel dit :

_-On ne doit pas oublier son emplacement._

_-C'est bon Estel. _La jeune fée fit apparaître ses ailes et les secoua déversant de la poudre de fée._ Maintenant, nous pourrons retrouver par l'odeur._

_-D'accord. _Répliqua Ron qui découvrait en même temps que son ami les caractéristiques des fées.

_-C'est pas con._ _Mais, il est quelle heure ? _Demanda Estel.

_-L'heure de rentrer, le cours de métamorphose va commencer dans dix minutes._ Répliqua Ron en regardant sa montre.

_-Alors on a intérêt de courir._ Répliqua Leana.

_-Pourquoi courir quand on peut voler. _Lança Estel en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Tous sortir de la grotte, puis à la place de l'elfe, de la fée et du sorcier, il y eut un dragon, un cygne et un griffon. Les trois animaux s'envolèrent pour le château. Leana et Ron entrèrent par une fenêtre tandis qu'Estel s'accrochait sur un toit du château, puis se transforma panthère et réussit à rentrer dedans. Puis ils se précipitèrent vers la classe de métamorphose et arrivèrent quelques secondes avant que le professeur ne ferme la porte. Puis ils allèrent s'asseoir sans faire attention aux regards noirs de Draco. Le professeur leur demanda de transformer des scarabées en bouton de manteau. Après les explications, le professeur leur demanda de commencer leur métamorphose. Les trois jeunes le firent du premier coups. Ils gagnèrent cinq points à Serpentard et dix à gryffondor. Hermione grimaçait de rage et de frustration car elle n'était plus première, mais quatrième avec Draco Malefoy. Maintenant qu'ils avaient terminé leur travail, ils décidèrent de faire une autre métamorphose. Avec un sourire, Estel dupliqua son scarabée qu'il transforma en ses parents. Leana fit la même chose que son fiancé et transforma le sien en elle et en Hermione quant à Ron suivant l'exemple de ses amis, il le dupliqua et les transforma en lui et en Draco. Tous les personnages étaient à l'échelle 1/20ème. Ils étaient tout petits, mais, ils avaient les caractères et les mimiques des véritables protagonistes. Aelita et Elian passaient leur temps à s'embrasser, Draco observait les autres avec mépris. Hermione étalait sa culture devant le petit Estel, Ron et Leana qui discutaient de coups tordues. Le professeur MacGonagall éblouit leur donna à chacun cinquante points.

Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard étaient ravies. Mais cela ne dura pas quand la petite Hermione fut prise à partie par la petite Aelita. Les cheveux d'Hermione s'envolaient sous les cris de la petite et de la grande, car ce qui arrivait à la petite arrivait à la grande et donc les cheveux d'Hermione disparaissaient par touffes. Brusquement Elian se jeta sur Draco et lui démolit la figure. Le jeune sorcier se retrouva avec des plaies et des bosses surtout sur le visage. Même si elle était outrée le professeur était très impressionné par le sortilège. Elle appela le professeur Flitwick qui leur demanda :

_-_Mais comment avez-vous fait ?

_-_C'est un mélange de deux sorts.

_-_C'est impressionnant.

_-_Merci, professeur.

Quand la sonnerie de fin de cours résonna, ils allèrent déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Estel agrandit son panier et tous les trois mangèrent avec appétit ce qu'il donnait. Estel observait les autres quand il vit Draco reluquer Leana. Plissant les yeux avec fureur devant l'outrage que venait de faire le sorcier en regardant sa fiancé, il attrapa sa petite fée et l'embrassa de façon sulfureuse. Toutes les filles poussèrent des soupirs d'envie en voyant la jeune fée se pâmer dans les bras de son fougueux fiancé. Quand il libéra les lèvres de Leana, elle murmura :

_-_La rumeur avait raison, les elfes sont les meilleurs protecteurs et les meilleurs amants. Plus que cinq ans et tu seras à moi Estel Alagos !

L'elfe lui fit un sourire séducteur et lui répondit :

_-_Il me tarde de te posséder belle petite fée. Ce jour-là, tu hurleras tellement fort que tes parents vont t'entendre même dans leur chambre.

Tous les autres rougissaient sous les allusions plus que salaces du jeune elfe. Dumbledore toussota un peu et leur dit :

_-_Hum ! Pourriez-vous cessez ?

Ron répondit :

_-_C'est la parade amoureuse des elfes des bois. Ils vont se tourner autour et dire des allusions à chaque repas. Mais le jour de la remise des diplômes, ils se jetteront voracement l'un sur l'autre et satisferont leur besoin bestiale et primaire et s'ébattront comme des bêtes devant tout le monde.

Tous les étudiants et les professeurs furent effarés par l'explication de Ron. Estel et Leana continuaient à roucouler, mais ils avaient beaucoup de mal à ne pas éclater de rire, car Ron savait que la jeune fée devait rester vierge jusqu'au jour de leur nuit de noce afin que personne ne puisse mettre en doute le résultat de leur union. Le jeune sorcier continua à parler et dit :

_-_Là, ça va être très émouvant. Il va devoir lui apporter des poils de Touf-touf femelle. C'est une espère assez rare, mais nous avons de la chance, il y a un spécimen à poudlard.

Tous ouvrirent de grands yeux devant Estel un genou à terre marmonner des paroles en elfique. Puis brusquement il se leva d'un bond et arracha une poignée de cheveux de la tête d'Hermione puis il reprit sa place et murmura à Leana :

_-Leana, avec ces cheveux, on va faire du polynectar et faire croire que Granger se tape une belle crise de rébellion._

_-Oh Estel, tu es un géni._

_-Merci. Comme tu es une fée, on peut faire croire ce que l'on veut. Comme par exemple que durant un certaine journée tu es tellement faible que tu dois rester au lit ou que tu dois passer la journée dans la forêt._

_-Alors, c'est d'accord._

Les élèves étaient morts de rire à l'appellation Touf-touf femelle en parlant d'Hermione. Ron termina :

_-_Voilà, aujourd'hui, c'est terminé. Mais dans un mois, il va devoir lui trouver un poil de neuneu albinos d'Angleterre.

Tous se demandèrent qui était cette future victime. Quand le repas fut terminé, ils allèrent en cours de Défense Contre Les Force du Mal. Estel soupirait lourdement quand un flash l'éblouit brusquement. Il fit un pas en arrière et vit un des premières années qui le regardait en tenant un appareil photo. Les yeux d'Estel lancèrent des éclairs et le jeune garçon fit un pas en arrière en lui disant :

_-_Je m'appelle Colin Crivey, Harry et…

Il se retrouva à cinquante centimètres du sol tandis qu'Estel sifflait en étant entouré de son aura :

_-_Ne m'appelle plus jamais Harry, suis-je suffisamment clair ?

_-_Ou… oui.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

_-_Une photo dédicacée par toi.

_-_Non !

_-_Mais…

_-_Petit, je ne suis pas d'humeur, alors dégage de là vite fait avant que je n'oublie que tu es un enfant et que je te montre toute la cruauté des elfes noirs.

Le petit garçon devint blême et déguerpit. Draco avait vu toute la scène. Il s'approche, mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que se soit, le jeune elfe lui dit :

_-_Tu sais minable petit sorcier, un seul mot de ta part et c'est une fille qui retournera dans le manoir Malefoy.

Le Serpentard lança un regard plein de haine vers Estel et quitta la pièce entouré par ses gorilles et son chihuahua. Estel gronda encore puis quitta la Grande Salle suivit par Ron et Leana. Le jeune rouquin réfléchissait à la meilleur manière d'humilier Draco et Hermione tandis que Leana rêvassait du baisé de son elfe. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la porte du cours de DCFM, Estel soupirait lourdement, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller à se cours, mais il n'avait pas le choix et puis ses parents seraient furieux s'il décidait de sécher les cours. Comme la porte était ouverte, ils décidèrent tous les trois de s'installer en bout de classe, afin de pouvoir voir le cours en paix. Estel était affalé sur son siège et ne semblait pas particulièrement intéressé par les élèves qui rentraient dans la pièce. Mais ses deux amis savaient pertinemment qu'il n'en était rien et qu'il observait avec attention son environnement directe. Ron qui avait passé les vacances chez les elfes, savait que c'était le style des elfes noirs pour scruter le monde.

Enfin, le professeur arriva, sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, chevelure savamment coiffée et lançant des clin d'œil aux étudiants devant lui. Du coin de l'œil, Estel vit Hermione tenter de se recoiffer et lança à Ron et Leana sans faire l'effort de baisser sa voix :

_-_La serpillière qui voulait devenir une princesse.

Ses deux amis explosèrent de rire et Lockhart demanda :

_-_Que dites-vous, monsieur Potter ?

Estel s'exclama :

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes totalement incapable de vous rappeler une information ? Je me nomme Estel A.L.A.G.O.S. Voilà, je l'ai épellé, ça ne devrait plus être trop dur, non ? Harry Potter était un sorcier, et à moins que vous ne soyez aveugle en plus d'être idiot, je suis un elfe. Un elfe noir. Un monstre de cruauté qui massacrerait sans aucun scrupule votre famille et vos amis. C'est plus claire comme cela ?

-Heu... Oui. Répondit le sorcier en tentant de garder le sourire alors que les autres élèves étaient pliés de rire. Il reposa sa question. Alors, que dite-vous, monsieur Potter ?

-Incurable. Répliqua Estel en secouant la tête devant la bêtise de son prof. Alors il décida de répondre à la question. Oh rien, je disais simplement que c'était la serpillière qui voulait séduire une tête de piaf !

Les Gryffondor comprenant ce que voulait dire Estel explosèrent de rire alors qu'Hermione lui lançait des regards vibrants de haine et que Lockhart avec sa sagacité habituelle ne comprenait rien. Il décida donc de commencer son cours prouvant à Estel, Leana et Ron qu'il était vraiment nul. Il montra à tous un exemplaire d'un de ses livres_ Randonnées avec les trolls_ et surtout sa photo en couverture en disant :

_-_Ça c'est moi, Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la ligue de Défense contre les force du Mal et cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur, décerné par les lectrices de _Sorcière-Hebdo_, mais ne parlons pas de ça. Croyez-moi, lorsque j'ai réussi à me débarrasser du spectre de la mort, ce n'était pas par un simple sourire.

Il attendit les rires, mais ceux-ci ne vinrent qu'au moment où Ron murmura un peu fort :

_-_Ça doit-être comme cela qu'il l'a vaincu. En le voyant sourire, le spectre de la mort s'est enfuit en courant totalement terrorisé et il a été enfermé à Saint Mangouste. C'est vrai que c'est une vision de cauchemar.

Le professeur crut que c'était pour sa blague et continua avec un grand sourire :

_-_Je vois que vous avez tous acheté la collection complète de mes livres.

-On avait pas trop le choix ! grogna Ron.

Estel répondit :

-Tu n'avais qu'à faire comme moi, les brûler !

-Désolé, mais ma mère m'a apprit le respect des livres. Répliqua Ron d'un ton solennel.

-C'est marrant, mais la mienne m'a apprit comment tuer avec. Surtout ne le raconte pas à mon père, il croit encore que son livre sur les nains de jardins a été bouffé par Wolfgang.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ?

-Des sorciers qui sont entrés dans le royaume avec la volonté manifeste de tuer tout le monde. C'est moi qui ait donné à ma mère le livre qu'elle a utilisé pour massacrer les quatre sorciers. Elle les a tué à grands coups de livre et ensuite on a donné les corps à Mogoch. Il est plus agressif et il est nécrophile...

-Je ne veux rien savoir d'autre sur son peuple et sur leur orientation sexuelle. Coupa Ron qui commençait à être écoeuré. Donc faute de conversation, ils continuèrent à écouter les inepties du prof :

-C'est très bien. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions commencer le premier cours avec un simple questionnaire. Rien de bien méchant. Simplement pour vérifier si vous avez bien lu ce que j'ai écrit et voir ce que vous avez retenu.

Il distribua les questionnaires et retourna à son bureau observant les réactions des élèves. Tous étaient stupéfait devant les questions totalement stupides et ineptes. Il leur dit :

_-_Allez-y, vous avez une demi-heure pour répondre à toutes les questions.

Estel regarda le questionnaire et secoua la tête devant les inepties, Ron et Leana réagirent de la même manière, puis le jeune elfe après un sourire particulièrement sadique décida d'y répondre à sa manière.

_-_Alors, question une : _Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_ C'est très simple le rouge, c'est de cette couleur qu'il sera quand les elfes noirs en auront terminé avec lui.

_-Quelle est l'ambition secrète de Gilderoy Lockhart ?_C'est de se faire étriper vivant par un hippogriffe en rut.

_-A votre avis, quel est le plus grand exploit réalisé par Gilderoy Lockhart à ce jour ?_D'être resté aussi longtemps en vie sans avoir de cerveau.

Il continua ainsi faisant rire ses trois amis puis il acheva le questionnaire par la dernière question :

_-Quelle est la date d'anniversaire de Gilderoy Lockhart et quel serait à ses yeux le cadeau idéal ?_ Sa date d'anniversaire coïncidera avec celle de sa mort, et son cadeau, Le cadeau idéal de Gilderoy Lockhart serait qu'on lui arrache les yeux et qu'on les lui donne après l'avoir défiguré avec une lame de rasoir trempée dans une potion qui empêche toute cicatrisation.

Maintenant qu'il avait terminé, il donna son questionnaire et attendit les résultats. Le professeur avait placé une cage sur son bureau et en jetant un coup d'œil sur les réponses, il s'en rapprocha. Les élèves le regardaient faire des sourires à chaque questionnaire lut, puis tomba sur celui d'Estel. Plus il le lisait, plus il blêmissait et quand il arriva à la dernière, il s'évanouit heurtant la cage qui s'ouvrit et laissa échapper des petites créatures volantes et couinantes. Ces bestioles étaient détestées par les elfes noirs, c'était une haine viscérale que ne pouvait contenir Estel. Il bondit sur le bureau et hurla dans la langue des elfes noires :

_-PAR LA PUISSANCE QUI EST MIENNE, MOURREZ, MOURREZ DANS LES PIRES DOULEURS. SOYEZ MAUDITS ET ERREZ POUR L'ETERNITE DANS LES LIMBES DE L'OUBLIE! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_

Les lutins tentèrent de s'enfuir, mais la puissance d'Estel les cueillir et les élèves les virent exploser dans des jaillissements de sang et de flammes. Estel fier de lui sortit la tête de haute du cours et partit vers celui de potion suivit de Ron et de Leana, tandis que les autres élèves vomissaient leur petit déjeuné. Ils allèrent chercher leurs affaires, puis descendirent vers les cachots et attendirent l'arrivé du professeur Rogue. Quand il arriva, les élèves s'assirent et le professeur dit à Ron :

_-_Tiens Monsieur Weasley ! Pas d'oreilles pointues ?

_-_Non professeur, elles n'allaient pas à mon teint de jeune fille. Répliqua le jeune garçon avec un petit sourire.

Rogue haussa un sourcil surpris, mais Ron pouvait voir l'étincelle amusée briller dans le regard du sombre professeur. Le jeune rouquin commençait à apprécier lui-aussi les réponses du professeur. Severus Rogue se tourna vers Estel et lui demanda :

_-_Monsieur Alagos, enfin prêt à travailler ?

_-_Vous voulez dire que je vais devoir utiliser mes délicates mains ! S'écria Estel d'un air horrifié.

_-_Et oui ! Vous allez devoir faire travailler vos petites mains princières !

_-_La vie est trop dure ! Se plaignit Estel d'une voix de fausset.

Rogue ne put se retenir et éclata de rire, de même que les autres étudiants qui appréciaient la joute verbale entre les deux personnalités. Puis Rogue se tourna vers Leana et lui dit avec respect, ne sachant pas comment pourrait réagir la jeune fée.

_-_Altesse, c'est un honneur pour les sorciers de vous rencontrer. Cependant vous devez comprendre que je ferai abstraction de votre titre et je vous traiterai comme les autres étudiants.

_-_Je comprends tout à fait professeur.

Rogue se tourna vers les Gryffondor et leur demanda :

_-_Où se trouve miss Granger ?

_-_A l'infirmerie, professeur. Un oeil et des tripes de lutin de Cornouailles lui sont tombé dessus et elle a fait une crise de nerfs. Répondit Seamus Finnigan encore un peu pâle.

_-_Bien. Miss Brown, vous donnerez les devoirs à votre camarade.

_-_Bien professeur.

Le cours commença en binôme, un serpentard et un gryffondor. Rogue pour arrêter totalement la guerre Serpentard-Gryffondor, en rapprochant Draco Malefoy et Estel Alagos. Estel regardait froidement Draco, celui-ci ne savait pas encore, mais ce cours et tous les suivants seraient les pires de toute sa scolarité, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'Estel accepte enfin de lui pardonner. Quand torturer le serpentard ne l'amuserait plus donc pas avant longtemps.

A suivre


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Durant ce cours de potion, Rogue leur demanda de faire une potion toute simple, enfin pour Estel, Leana et Ron. C'était la potion d'allégresse. Et quand Severus avait le dos tourné, le jeune elfe jetait des dizaines de sorts sur Draco qui avaient tous le même point commun. Ils étaient à retardement. Ron faisait patiemment sa potion en duo avec Pansy Parkinson, le chihuahua de service, face de bouledogue. Leana avait un peu plus de mal, se trouvant avec Neville qui avait fait de grands efforts qui payaient maintenant. Estel ne mit qu'une heure et demi pour faire la potion au lieu des deux heures nécessaire. Draco n'avait rien fait, car le jeune elfe savait parfaitement quoi faire de même que Ron qui faisait la fierté de Rogue. Ce dernier, intérieurement, passait son temps à le féliciter. Le professeur de Potion eut un sourire quand il vit Ron et Estel apporter au même moment leurs fioles remplies de potion. Il scruta avec intérêt les potions et leur dit :

_-_C'est parfait, O à vos deux binômes. Bon vous pouvez partir plutôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Leana et Neville vinrent amener leur potion. Elle n'était pas exactement de la bonne couleur, mais c'était quand même excellent pour un garçon qui, un an auparavant, était incapable de mettre des ingrédients dans un chaudron sans tout faire exploser. Rogue regarda les potions et dit aux deux jeunes étudiants :

_-_C'est assez bien. Il vous manque encore du travail. Mais, vous êtes sur la bonne voie. Je vous donne effort exceptionnel. C'est beaucoup mieux de troll ou piètre. J'espère, monsieur Longdubas, que vous allez tellement aimer cette note que vous allez continuer dans cette voie et même faire mieux la prochaine fois ?

_-_Oui, professeur Rogue. Répondit le jeune garçon encore un peu nerveux en présence du professeur.

_-_Bien, vous pouvez partir.

_-_Merci professeur.

Ron, Estel et Leana quittèrent la salle en même temps, suivit un peu plus tard par Neville puis par Draco qui avait une envie folle d'aller à l'infirmerie. Et bien lui en pris. En effet, quand il arriva dans l'antre de Madame Pomfresh, les sorts d'Estel s'activèrent et le jeune blond se retrouva avec une tête de fouine, des oreilles de cocker, des yeux de basset, un corps de gobelin, des bras de gibbon et des jambes de nain. Son nez avait la taille d'une trompe d'éléphant adulte, il avait des défenses de sanglier, des yeux de caméléon et ses magnifique cheveux blond étaient devenus verts et gluants. Quand l'infirmière le vit, elle éclata d'un fou rire incongru et interminable. Le pauvre Serpentard était donc dans l'obligation d'attendre qu'elle se calme avant de pouvoir être soigné.

Non loin de là, Ron et Leana demandèrent à Estel :

_-Alors, c'était bien ?_

_-Oh oui, vraiment jouissif. Le pied intégral._

Maintenant que la journée était terminée, ils allèrent dans leur petit coin, ils avaient tout leur temps pour améliorer la décoration de leur nouveau dortoir. Estel décida d'utiliser la magie elfique et créa des boules lumineuses. Il les accrocha au plafond. Elles projetaient une lumière blanche qui chassait les ombres et permettait de découvrir tout le lieu. La grotte était profonde et magnifique. Il y avait une cascade qui jaillissait d'une fissure dans le mur et tombait dans une petite rivière. Dans un coin, il y avait une autre cascade qui s'échappait d'un ensemble de crystaux. Ces derniers projetaient le spectre complet de la lumière et magnifiaient encore plus le plafond de cette salle. Leana s'approcha de la cascade et s'exclama :

_-C'est de l'eau chaude._

_-Super, on aura pas besoin de retourner à Poudlard pour prendre des douches._ Répondit Ron ravi.

Estel s'approcha de la première cataracte et s'exclama :

_-C'est de l'eau froide. On aura aussi de l'eau pour boire. Cette grotte est parfaite._

_-Oui. Je vais chercher ma chambre._

Ron partit donc à la recherche de sa chambre et revint bredouille.

_-Il y a que deux grottes, la grande et une plus petite qui peut servir de chambre._

_-D'accord. On va s'occuper de la décoration. Leana, tu t'en occupes ?_

_-Non, on s'en occupe tous les trois._ Répliqua la jeune fée qui avait décidé de ne pas se faire marcher sur les pieds par son fiancé un peu trop ombrageux et autoritaire.

Ron et Estel soupirèrent devant l'air intransigeant de la jeune fée et décidèrent d'obéir. A coups de métamorphose, ils créèrent les bibelots, lits, tables et meubles nécessaire à leur confort. Ils découvrirent aussi un tout petit gouffre étroite et profond. Ils décidèrent d'en faire leurs toilettes. Ils créèrent donc des cloisons afin de l'isoler des autres pièces. A la fin de la journée, leurs appartements étaient prêts. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à amener leurs affaires. Ils ressortirent de leur grotte et retournèrent à Poudlard, fiers de leur création. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent que le repas venait juste de commencer. Ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor et mangèrent avec appétit. Ensuite, le repas fut terminé, ils retournèrent une dernière fois dans le dortoir. Estel ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta afin de se transformer en dragon. Ron rangea toutes les affaires dans leurs malles d'un coup de baguette et Leana les plaça sur le dos d'Estel qui les emmena dans leur nouvelle chambre. Enfin, Ron se changea en griffon et partit rejoindre Estel tandis que Leana fermait les tentures des lits et fermait de l'intérieur la fenêtre. Puis, elle transplana dans la forêt, se transforma en panthère des neiges et courut retrouver ses deux amis. Quand elle arriva, tout était prêt, les armoires étaient remplies de leurs vêtements, leurs bureaux de leurs affaires scolaires et la bibliothèque de livres de magie. Elle vit les deux chouettes dormir sur leurs perchoirs et Mornië affalé sur le lit du jeune elfe. Au moins, il y avait trois lits, un pour chacun d'eux. Leana s'étira et Estel leur dit :

_-Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire nos devoirs et à travailler sur la potion de polynectar._

_-Oui_. S'exclamèrent les deux comparses avec un grand sourire sadique.

_-Bon, Ron, tu feras la potion contre Malefoy, Leana et moi nous ferons celle de polynectar. Mais avant, nous irons dormir, car demain on aura du travail. C'est samedi et on a pas cours, alors j'ai l'intention d'aller à Londres et d'acheter les ingrédients de potions dont on aurait besoin pour nos différentes potions. Je vais envoyer Hedwige afin de demander à mes parents l'autorisation de…_

_-Nous sommes tout à fait d'accord mon chéri._

Les trois jeunes tournèrent brusquement la tête et virent Aelita et Elian accompagnés de Carnion. Ils observaient avec attention cette grotte, fiers de leur fils et de ses amis. Ils étaient indépendants, qualité reconnue et admirée chez les elfes noirs et les elfes des bois. Elian leur demanda :

_-Les enfants, cela vous plairait-il d'avoir un serviteur ?_

_-Oui, nous n'aimons pas beaucoup de faire le ménage._ Répondit Leana en regardant ses pieds.

Aelita éclata de rire et claqua des doigts. Immédiatement apparut une petite créature très laide. Estel demanda à sa mère :

_-C'est quoi nana ?_

_-C'est un elfe de maison._

_-UN ELFE ! Mais…. Il ne ressemble pas à nous._

_-Et pourtant. Vois-tu, auparavant ils étaient des elfes comme nous. Mais les sorciers ont utilisé de l'ancienne magie noire afin de les réduire en esclavage. Et cela n'a pas été fait sans mal pour les pauvres hères qui ont été capturés par eux._ Révéla Elian en souriant tristement, son frère avait subi des tortures sans nom et il avait réussi à s'enfuire et à rejoindre le royaume, mais dans un état tel que personne ne l'aurait reconnu s'il n'avait pas le tatouage de la famille royal sur l'épaule gauche.

Ron sentait les larmes de dégoût et de douleur couler le long de ses joues. Elian voyant cela lui demanda :

_-Ron, que t'arrive-t-il ?_

_-Nous sommes des monstres, je ne devrai même pas rester avec vous. _

_-Sache que tout ce que tu as fait pour Estel rachète ta dette._

_-J'ai quand même horriblement honte de ce que les miens vous ont fait. Et pour les elfes noirs ?_

_-Les sorciers n'ont jamais pu s'approcher de Mornûr. Aelita et son peuple ont tôt fait de comprendre les desseins des sorciers et ils ont attaqué en premier. Ils n'ont laissé qu'un seul survivant. Ils ont massacré sa famille et son peuple devant lui. Depuis ce jour, les elfes noirs sont craints par les sorciers. Cette pseudo bataille, enfin, je dirai plutôt ce carnage, a été appelée le massacre de la Saint-Jean. Les sorciers ont voulu riposter et ils se sont fait totalement laminer._

_-Bien fait ! _Siffla Ron, outré.

_-Bon, on va vous laisser. Vous avez des mauvais coups à faire aux autres et aussi vous devez dormir. Voulez-vous un en garde ?_

_-Non, merci nana. On va mettre en place des barrière qui vous nous protéger contre les sorciers, les moldus, les animaux sauvages et les mages noirs psychopathes._

_-D'accord, mon ange noir des bois. _

Quand les elfes furent partis, les trois compères cherchèrent les formules pour concevoir les barrières. Mais ne purent rien trouver, ils devaient aller dans la bibliothèque. Cependant, ils étaient tellement épuisés qu'ils décidèrent de se coucher tôt pour ensuite être en plein forme le lendemain. Ils firent rapidement leurs devoirs puis se couchèrent. Carnion étant en charge de les surveiller. Le lendemain, Ron, Leana et Estel retournèrent à Poudlard. Le professeur Dumbledore les observait avec attention, car il savait que les trois jeunes n'étaient pas rentrés de la nuit. Et pourtant, ils étaient frais comme des gardons. Ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor et discutèrent de ce qu'ils allaient faire dans la journée. Après le repas, ils allèrent à la bibliothèque et travaillèrent dur sur la création de protection, de barrière anti-transplanage afin de ne pas être capturés par des sorciers zinzins. Ils y restèrent presque toute la journée, dévalisant les livres dont ils avaient besoin. Ils furent littéralement expulsés par Madame Pince qui désirait pouvoir aller manger. Quand ils sortirent, ils eurent le malheur de croiser Hermione. Cette dernière n'ayant pas vraiment apprécié la blague, les regardait méchamment et siffla :

_-_Je dirai aux professeurs que vous n'étiez pas dans vos dortoirs.

_-_Et nous, nous dirons que tu es allée dans le dortoir des garçons alors que tu n'as pas le droit de le faire. Rétorqua Ron avec un sourire amusé.

Elle leur lança un regard noir, puis entra dans la Bibliothèque. Les trois amis soupirèrent devant le caractère de la jeune femme, et décidèrent d'aller manger. Mais ils explosèrent de rire quand ils virent la jeune fille être chassée de la bibliothèque par une madame Pince très remontée. Ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle et Estel put voir avec un petit sourire que Eïmy était parfaitement intégrée avec les premières années, mais il s'inquiéta un peu quand il vit qu'elle avait de légères cernes sous les yeux. Ils s'assirent à leurs places et dévorèrent ce que leur donnait le panier. Ron avait décidé de ne manger que ce que le panier lui donnait, c'était vraiment meilleur que les repas de Poudlard. Quand le repas fut terminé, ils quittèrent la Grande Salle et décidèrent de faire une petite promenade au clair de lune. Ils sortirent et disparurent. Ce qu'ils ne pouvaient voir, c'était que Dumbledore les surveillait de son bureau. Il se transforma en phoenix et suivit les trois compères. Il fut très inquiet quand il vit que Ron devenait un Griffon. Le jeune sorcier était beaucoup trop jeune pour le faire, les elfes étaient un peu trop dangereux, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien contre Estel. De plus, il vit avec effroi un gros loup noir suivre les trois animaux. Soudain, le canidé tourna la tête et observa avec « intérêt » le phoenix comme s'il avait envie de le dévorer. Le vieux sorcier commençait à être inquiet, il n'avait aucune envie de finir en rôti de phoenix. Alors, il voulut prendre de l'altitude pour rentrer dans son bureau. Cependant, il se retrouva écrasé sur le sol dans un nuage de plume. Il tourna la tête et poussa un trémolo de terreur en voyant les crocs luisants et tranchants d'un tigre noir. Non, d'une tigresse noire. Il réussit à s'extirper de l'étreinte mortelle en donnant un violent coup de bec dans la patte griffue de l'animal et s'envola à tir d'aile. Il réapparut dans son bureau et reprit sa forme humaine complètement terrorisé. Il avait déjà ressenti cette puissance dans le royaume elfique et il sut qu'il avait eu à faire à la reine des elfes noirs en personne.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Merlin n'avait eu aucune chance face à elle, elle était rapide, puissante, limite invincible. Heureusement qu'Estel n'avait pas su que c'était lui qui avait dit à Fudge de mettre en place une alliance entre les elfes des bois et les sorciers. Il ne pouvait pas toucher à Estel, sinon il risquait d'avoir les deux peuples sur ses traces et cela, il n'en voulait pas pour tout l'or du monde. Il savait que la famille White avait été massacrée à cause du meutre du premier fils des elfes. Il faut dire qu'il avait fait un coup de maître en faisant croire à Voldemort qu'il avait l'intention de faire alliance avec les elfes des bois, de ce fait, le seigneur des ténèbres avait décidé de faire alliance avec les elfes noirs. Malheureusement, il était tombé sur un os, et quel os. Il y avait déjà une alliance entre les deux races. Le vieux sorcier avait rapidement compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire alliance quand il avait remarqué les regards de mépris du côté des elfes des bois et de haine du côté des elfes noirs. Quand il avait demandé, les deux souverains avaient ri comme des enfants et c'étaient bien moqués de lui. Et cela, il ne l'avait pas supporté et par une bonne manoeuvre, il avait fait croire à Voldemort que seule la mort de l'enfant à naître pouvait faire que les elfes noirs deviennent des alliés. Il espérait ainsi que les elfes les débarassent de Voldemort. Il aurait dû avoir un peu honte de manipuler les gens comme cela, mais il n'avait pas le choix, et puis l'intérêt du plus grand nombre privilégiait la vie d'un simple enfant..

Dumbledore perdit un peu plus son air aimable et bon enfant et détruisit son bureau. Il en avait assez, normalement, ce mioche aurait dû vivre chez ces monstres de Dursley afin qu'il soit plus fragile, plus facilement manipulable. Et au lieu de cela, il se retrouvait face à un elfe noir. UN ELFE NOIR ! Et pas n'importe lequel, le fils des plus puissants des deux races. Il pouvait peut-être faire une alliance avec d'autres elfes, mais il ne savait pas s'ils voudraient lui parler. Tout ça à cause des elfes de maison. Il pourrait peut-être pousser Voldemort à attaquer Estel. Mais le problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas où il pouvait être. Il décida de garder cette idée dans un coin de son esprit afin de la mettre en oeuvre pour plus tard. Il se calma un peu, puis d'un ample mouvement de baguette répara les conséquences de sa frustration et de sa colère. Il s'assit devant son bureau et découvrit avec rage que le nouveau ministre de la magie avait accepté l'aide des fées et des elfes. Il savait que si le projet aboutissait, alors les elfes auraient la main mise sur le ministère de la magie et cela c'était hors de question. Il devait faire son possible pour destituer le nouveau ministre et... Mais bien sûr, le jeune Ronald avait l'amitié d'Estel et ils avaient reçu de l'argent des elfes, il pouvait faire en sorte que le monde sorcier pense qu'il avait reçu des pots de vins de leur part. Qu'il ait été corrompu par les elfes. Weasley était un ami, soit, mais il voulait garder ce pouvoir. Voldemort avait raison, le bien et de mal n'existaient pas, il n'y avait que le pouvoir et ceux assez fort pour l'obtenir. Dumbledore voulut s'approcher de Fumseck, mais ce dernier sentant que la magie du vieux sorcier avait basculé une nouvelle fois du mauvais côté, poussa un étrange sifflement de menace. Le vieux sorcier devint blême en voyant que durant un moment plus long qu'à l'habitude, il avait basculé du côté de la magie noire. Il se concentra et réussit à chasser pour l'instant cette aura malsaine. Là, Fumseck s'envola, se posa sur l'épaule de Dumbledore et chanta un doux tremolo qui calma un peu plus le vieux sorcier tremblant.

Pendant ce temps, une panthère noire, une panthère des neiges et un griffon courraient comme des fous dans la forêt. Ils s'amusaient à zigzaguer entre les arbres. Soudain, devant eux jaillit un loup noir et alors que Leana et Ron stoppaient, Estel accélérait et se jeta sur lui. Il pensait que c'était Carnion. Mais quand le loup lui mordit violemment la queue, Estel comprit son erreur. Il sortit toutes ses griffes et se déchaîna sur l'animal qui se carapata la queue entre les pattes. La panthère se coucha de tout son long, épuisée et blessée. Rapidement, une tigresse noire arriva rapidement et se retransforma en reine des elfes. Aelita serra l'animal contre elle et murmura en elfique :

_-Mon ange? Mon petit amour, réveille-toi. Reprends forme elfique. Je t'en supplie. Réveilles-toi. _

L'animal ouvrit un oeil et se retransformera en elfe dans un pop caractéristique. Il cacha son visage contre la poitrine de sa mère et lui dit :

_-Qui était ce ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, mais il va me le payer. _ Gronda la reine furieuse.

Estel soupira de soulagement en sentant le corps de sa mère contre lui. Il l'adorait et le lui prouvait n'importe quand. Il faisait la même chose avec son père. Maintenant qu'il allait mieux, il se releva et se rapprocha de ses deux amis. Il se tourna vers sa mère et lui dit :

_-Nana, je crois que j'ai changé d'avis, nous avons besoin de protection. _

_-C'est important de reconnaître ses faiblesses, ton père serait vraiment très fier de toi. Bien, je vais envoyer Carnion._

_-Merci, nana._

La reine lui fit un grand sourire et dit :

_-Les enfants ? Il est tard et vous avez encore des choses à faire._

_-Nana, Ron, Leana et moi on pourrait aller à Londres demain afin d'acheter de quoi faire un mauvais coups à ce batard de Malefoy. On dirait qu'il ne comprend rien._

_-N'aies crainte mon chéri. Quand tu en auras fini avec lui, il comprendra qu'il ne faut pas se mettre à dos les elfes et les elfes noirs._ Répliqua Aelita avec un sourire malsain.

Leana et Ron écoutaient avec intérêt la conversation afin de savoir s'ils auraient le droit d'y aller. Aelita époussseta son fils et lui dit:

_-Je suis désolée mon chéri. mais tu ne pourras y aller qu'avec Carnion._

_-D'accord. _

_-Alors vous pourrez y aller tous les trois._

_-Merci Nana!_

_-Nous vous remercions votre majesté._

_-Mais pour le moment, allez vous coucher._

_-Oui, nana._

_-D'accord votre majesté._ La remercièrent Ron et Leana fous de joie.

La grande reine les emmena dans le dortoir des trois enfants. Ils virent l'elfe de maison travailler. Estel se tourna vers sa mère et murmura à son oreille :

_-Nana, peut-on leur rendre forme elfique ?_

_-Normalement cela devrait-être possible, mais c'est de la magie humaine et..._

_-Je l'ai !_ S'exclama Ron qui n'avait pas pu se retenir d'écouter aux portes.

_-Quoi tu l'as ?_

_-La magie humaine ? Je suis un humain, alors je peux faire des sorts et des contre-sorts de magie humaine._

_-Tu voudrais nous aider ?_ Demanda Aelita.

_-Oui._

_-Merci._ Le remercia Aelita fière que son fils ait trouvé un tel ami.

_-Cependant, nous aurons besoin d'aller chercher des livres sur la magie noire afin de découvrir le sort qui a été jeté sur les elfes. C'est de l'ancienne magie. Il faudrait qu'on aille à l'allée des Embrumes. C'est un endroit malfamé. Mais c'est là où nous découvrirons le plus de choses sur la magie noire et nous aurons vraiment besoin de Carnion, parce que les sorciers là-bas ne sont pas sympathiques._

_-Bien, il restera avec vous. Et je vous donnerai de quoi faire des folies. Vous emmènerez ce pauve Elianas. C'est le frère de mon époux. _

_-Mais, il ne devrait pas être là à nous obéir !_ S'exclama Ron horrifié.

_-Chaque fois qu'il voit un sorcier, il espère que se sera celui qui le libérerait de sa prison._

_-Je ne sais pas si je suis l'humain qu'il attend, mais je ferai mon possible afin de lui rendre sa forme elfique. Je vous le jure votre majesté._

La créature aux yeux globuleux ne put retenir une larme et pria les dieux que se soit cet humain qui parvienne à le libérer de son cauchemar. Ron salua la reine et se jeta sur le livre d'histoire de la magie afin de découvrir des renseignements sur le sort. Aelita sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. C'était la première fois qu'un humain voulait se démener afin d'aider un être différent de lui. La créature voulut faire le repas, mais Leana dans un cri lui interdit même de s'approcher des cuisines. Il se retrouva avec un livre entre les mains, un verre rempli de nectar et un plateau de biscuit. Aelita éclata de rire devant la tête de la pauvre créature qui s'exclama :

_-Et c'est une fée ?_

_-En effet, sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeu de mot._ S'esclaffa Estel qui poussa un couinement de stupeur quand Leana, transformée en panthère, lui sauta dessus. Il s'exclama à moitié étouffé par la panthère :

_-C'est une véritable panthère cette fille !_

Aelita et l'elfe de maison éclatèrent de rire devant les bétises des deux jeunes. Estel se transforma en panthère noire. Et les deux animaux se combattirent joyeusement en faisant patte de velours. Pendant plus de deux heures, ils jouèrent devant un vieil elfe fatigué et torturé qui pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps ressentait de l'espoir. Ron qui était dans un livre bondit sur ses pieds et hurla :

_-JE L'AI !_

_-Tu as quoi ?_ Demanda Estel qui se reprit sa forme originale de même que Leana.

_-Le sort qui a été utilisé sur les elfes est le sort de **deturpare in perpessio**._

_-Comment tu sais ?_

_-En 365 avant JC, ce sort a été utilisé contre la cité d'Ealeapolis et tous les habitants ont été transformés comme les elfes, mais ils sont morts en quelques heures. Les moldus plus rapidement que les sorciers. Malheureusement, ils ne disent pas qui a lancé l'attaque. Cependant, maintenant que nous connaissons le nom du sort, nous allons pouvoir trouver le moyen de les délivrer. _

_-J'adore ce petit. Vous partirez demain pour Londres. Estel ?_ Demanda la reine qui engloba le jeune sorcier d'un regard plein de fierté.

_-Oui, nana._

_-Je t'interdit d'être discret._

_-D'accord nana. Ron, Leana, Elianas, Carnion ? _

_-Oui ?_ Demandèrent les quatre dans un parfait ensemble, car l'elfe noir les avait rejoint.

_-Ça vous dirait de faire le voyage sur le dos d'un dragon argenté ? _

_-Oh ouais ! Ce serait trop cool !_ S'extasia Ron fou de joie.

_-Parfait alors vous partirez demain matin de bonne heure._

_-D'accord !_ Beuglèrent-ils tous en même temps.

Après un ultime éclat de rire, la reine disparut laissant les trois enfants entre les mains d'Elianas et de Carnion qui plaça immédiatement des sorts elfiques d'une immense puissance. Ils détruiraient tous ceux qui s'approchaient de la caverne avec des intentions non louables. Ensuite il fit disparaître l'entrée de la grotte comme la voie neuf trois quart. Il était fier des trois jeunes, de leur intelligence et de leur amitié qui deviendrait encore plus forte avec le temps. Et surout l'amitié qui commençait à se construire entre Leana et Estel. Il espérait que cette amitié deviendrait peut-être un amour profond. Il se promena dans l'appartement et fut très impressionné par l'agencement et décida avec l'aide d'Elianas de l'améliorer encore un peu. La lumière apparaissait avec le sort _Lumos_ et disparaissait avec le sort _nox_. Les jeunes allèrent préparer les potions dont ils avaient besoin pour leurs mauvais coups contre Hermione et Draco. Ron travaillait sur un potion qu'il avait trouvé dans le livre « **potion avancée ou comment ruiner la vie familiale** » qu'il avait acheté sur le chemin de traverse quand Leana était allée acheter ses affaires. Estel était sur la confection de la potion de polynectar tandis que Leana faisait des recherches sur celle du veritaserum afin de pouvoir faire un mauvais coup à Hermione et Draco. Ils travaillèrent jusqu'au coucher du soleil, puis après un bon repas, ils allèrent se coucher tous les trois épuisés par leur travail.

A suivre


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

Les deux jeune fiancés se réveillèrent aux rires hystériques de Ron. Très étonnés, ils entrèrent dans la grande salle de leur grotte et virent le jeune roux être chatouillé sans répis par Elianas et Carnion. Quand ils virent qu'Estel et Leana étaient réveillées, ils laissèrent respirer le pauvre sorcier et Elianas sortit le petit déjeuné du panier et le déposa sur la table, puis il enjoignit les trois jeunes à manger afin d'être prêt pour le départ pour Londres. Ils prirent une bonne douche, puis Dumbledore vit de son bureau un énorme dragon argenté quitter la forêt interdite pour la capitale anglaise.

Les sorciers s'enfuirent quand ils virent le dragon se poser dans l'allée sorcière. Ils étaient stupéfaits de voir le gigantesque dragon argenté, espèce disparue depuis six cent ans, tout en écailles, en griffes, en crocs et en flamme. Le monstre se posa en poussant un rugissement à briser toutes les vitres de Londres qui fit hurler de terreur les gens et les fit fuir. Un photographe de « la gazette du sorcier » qui se trouvait là pour la promotion du livre de Lockhart, prit des dizaines de clichés de l'animal, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que des gens descendaient du dos de l'animal et que celui-ci prenait des poses. Le gros reptile s'étala de tout son long, prit une pause lascive, se tourna vers le photograhe et fit un clin d'oeil en mimant un baiser. Ron, Leana et Carnion explosèrent de rire en voyant ce dragon si impressionnant et si féroce jouer la midinette. Le pire fut quand l'énorme reptile se mit sur le ventre, ses pattes avant sous sa tête sa queue enroulée sensuellement autour de son corps massif et ses paupières papillonnantes incitant à faire des choses que la morale pourrait réprouver. Brusquement, devant le photographe éberlué, le dragon devint un jeune loup noir qui remua la queue comme un fou et passait son temps en lécher le visage de son meilleur ami. Ron lui dit :

_-_Es ! Tu veux que je te mette une laisse ?

Le loup baissa les oreilles, mit sa queue entre ses pattes et suivit le jeune sorcier qui avait rabattu sa cape sur sa tête afin de cacher son visage et ses cheveux trop voyant. Le photographe voulut les suivre, mais il les perdit rapidement, car Estel avait repris sa forme naturelle et ils allèrent tous les trois à Gringotts afin de prendre un peu d'argent et acheter ce dont ils avaient besoin pour leurs coups fouareux contre leurs pires ennemis et surtout trouver un livre qui parlait du sort de _deturpare in perpessio_. Mais ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient trouver ce sort que dans un livre de magie noire et donc, ils devaient se rendre dans l'allée des embrumes ou des embrouilles comme l'appelait Ron avec un petit sourire. Il n'imaginait même pas la crise de nerf de sa mère si elle apprenait que son plus jeune fils se trimballait dans cette rue malfamée. Quand leurs poches furent pleine de gallions, ils entrèrent dans cette tristement célèbre rue qui ne voyait que des adeptes de magie noire. Pourtant, les passant fuyaient comme la peste les deux elfes noirs qui promettaient mille morts à celui qui osait s'approcher d'eux ou même les frôler. Estel en avait torturé deux qui avaient osé regarder sa fiancée. Et on ne regarde pas la fiancée d'un elfe noir sans se faire massacrer dans d'horribles douleurs. Ron préféra regarder autre part et fit semblant d'être fasciné par une vitrine afin de ne pas voir les sorciers se tortiller en hurlant de douleur... enfin, ils auraient hurlé si Estel ne leur avait pas envoyé un sort de mutisme pour la plus grande joie de Carnion qui regardait son prince être pris d'une rage de tuer. Mais Estel fut retenu par Leana qui lui dit :

_-_C'est bon, maintenant tous les sorciers du monde magique savent qu'il ne faut pas regarder la fiancée d'un elfe noir.

_-_Tu es trop gentille petite fée. Gronda Carnion.

_-_Bon, c'est amusant les tortures, mais on a un sort à trouver et il est déjà tard. Constata Ron.

_-_Tu as raison. S'exclama Estel en s'étirant. Bon, allons dans ce magasin, il doit peut-êrte y avoir des livres qui parlent de ce sort.

_-_Oui, allons-y.

Tous les quatre entrèrent dans le magasin, et allèrent directement devant la bibliothèque et cherchèrent des livres ne parlant que d'ancienne magie noire, mais même en lisant le sommaire, ils trouvaient rien. Estel s'approcha alors du vendeur et lui demanda un peu froidement :

_-_Avez-vous d'autres livres traitant de l'ancienne magie noire ?

_-_Ancienne comme quoi ?

_-_Comme avant la naissance des fondateurs de Poudlard, je dirais les fondements de la magie noire.

_-_Non. Mais d'après mes souvenirs, il existerait un livre qui traiterait de ce que vous cherchez. Ce livre est rare, car toutes les éditions ont étés détruites. Malheureusement ma mémoire est défaillante et contre un peu de monnaie je suis sûr que je me souviendrai de tout.

_-_J'ai un meilleur marché. Vous me dites tout ce que je veux savoir et je ne vous laisse pas avec mon ami qui se fera une joie de vous disséquer afin de découvrir comment sont fait les sorciers. Oh, une dernière chose. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, mon ami est un elfe noir et il ne demande qu'un peu de temps avec vous afin de vous montrer toute son affection.

Autant Carnion avait un grand sourire ravi, autant, le marchand devenait de plus en plus blême. Il avala difficilement sa salive et décida de dire tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. En tremblotant comme une gelée anglaise, il leur dit :

_-_Il existe un vieux livre, très rare qui ne parle que de l'ancienne magie noir. Certains disent qu'il a été écrit par Mordred en personne. Mais en fait, il l'a été par Merlin. C'est pour cela que les éditions ont étés détruites, car personne ne devait savoir que Merlin pratiquait la magie noir à haut niveau. D'après certaines rumeurs, Mordred n'aurait jamais existé, et que tout ce qui a été fait de mal l'a été par Merlin en personne.

_-_Je comprends pourquoi personne ne voulait connaître la véritable histoire de Merlin. Si tout le monde avait appris que le Grand Merlin était en fait un mage noir, ça aurait jasé. Répliqua Leana tandis que Ron était horrifié. Plus il en apprenait sur les sorciers, moins il voulait en être un, il comprenait maintenant le désir d'Estel de devenir un elfe. Mais il aimait quand même énormément son monde et il ferait n'importe quoi pour le sauver. Mais il savait que s'il ne pouvait rien pour lui, alors il partirait définitivement chez les elfes. Tant qu'il resterait fidèle en amitié avec Estel et les souverains elfiques, alors il aurait toujours un endroit où se réfugier.

Il demanda au marchand:

_-_Comment se nomme ce livre ?

_-_Il... nombreux sont ceux qui voudraient l'avoir. On dit même que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom recherchait cet ouvrage afin d'avoir tous les pouvoirs.

_-_A quoi sert d'avoir tous les pouvoirs, si on a aucun ami pour nous aider ! Rémarqua amèrement Ron.

Il leva les yeux et eut un grand sourire quant il vit le regard empli de confiance de Leana, d'Estel et surtout, et cela était assez rare pour être dit, de Carnion. Il se tourna vers le marchand et lui dit :

_-_Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, comment se nomme ce livre ?

_-_Il...son titre est : « _Magie noire, magie des ténèbres _»

_-_Vous êtes sûr de ne pas l'avoir ? Demanda Ron.

_-_Je l'ai vendu il y a une vingtaine d'année. Et je ne sais pas où il peut être maintenant.

_-_Vous voyez, quand on vous le demande gentiment, il n'y a aucun problème. Bon, nous achetons ses livres et votre silence ! Lança Estel en posant devant le marchand une pile assez imposante de gallions.

Le marchand se poulécha les babines et oublia immédiatement qu'il avait eu des acheteurs. Les quatres complices quittèrent le magasin et se dirigèrent vers un autre afin de savoir s'il vendait le livre tant recherché. Ils écumèrent une bonne partie l'allée jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Ron se mette à hurler que midi était passé depuis longtemps. Les trois autres se moquèrent gentiment de lui, puis Estel sortit du panier de quoi manger. Quand ils furent bien rassasiés, ils repartirent à la recherche du bouquin. Quand le soleil commença à se coucher, ils virent qu'ils ne leur restaient plus qu'une seule librairie à voir, la plus vieille, la plus sombre, la plus malsaine. Carnion se sentait chez lui dans cet endroit lugubre. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et ne fit strictement pas attention aux regards noirs que pouvaient lui lancer le vieux bonhomme qui se trouvait derrière le comptoire. Estel s'approcha de lui et lui demanda froidement :

_-_Vendez-vous le livre, « _Magie noire, magie des ténèbres_ » ?

_-_Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

_-_Je viens de vous le dire, alors est ce que vous le vendez ? Gronda Estel qui laissa échapper un peu de son aura.

_-_P'têtre ben qu'oui, p'têtre qu'non !

_-_Vous avez intérêt que se soit oui, je ne suis pas d'humeur d'entendre vos affabulations.

_-_Soyez moins orgueilleux avec moi jeune homme.

_-_Jeune elfe. Pour moi, ce sera jeune elfe !

Le vieux fronça des sourcils et leur dit :

_-_Pour les elfes de maison, il est trop tard. C'est une nouvelle race maintenant.

_-_Cependant, il reste des elfes de la première génération.

_-_Seul un humain peut le faire !

_-_On en a un qui le ferai avec plaisir.

Le vieux renifla, puis lui apporta un vieux, très vieux bouquin dont la couverture était rouge sang et le titre noir. Ron eut un frémissement de dégoût, et soupira de soulagement quand Carnion prit le vieux livre. Le vendeur leur dit :

_-_Cela vous fera 3000 gallions et pas besoin de tenter la menace sur moi.

_-_Dommage !

Estel donna la somme demandée, puis tous les quatre repartirent pour Pourdlar. Sauf que là, Estel ne portait que Carnion, car Ron et Leana voulaient voler. Quand ils arrivèrent dans leur grotte, Carnion déposa le livre sur un lutrin et Ron se mit à le lire. Malheureusement, il découvrit avec horreur que tout était écrit en rune. Et personne de leur groupe ne connaissait les runes. Ils comprirent tous qu'ils allaient devoir attendre avant de pouvoir commencer à travailler dessus. Elianas eut un grand sourire, car maintenant il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne redevienne un elfe normal. Il regarda joyeusement son neveu, Leana et Ron avec bonheur et joie. Ron décida donc de mettre le livre en sûreté en attendant d'être prêt à l'utiliser. Il le plaça dans une boîte parfaitement étanche qui ne laissait passer ni l'air, ni l'eau et ni la magie. Puis, il la mit sous une pierre, sous la cascade. Ensuite, il retourna à sa potion et s'exclama :

_-_Es, ça y est, la potion contre Malefoy est prête. On peut l'utiliser quand on veut.

_-_Parfait ! Nous sommes les nouveaux maraudeurs. Mais nous allons devoir chercher un nom à notre groupe. Si on dit les maraudeurs, tout le monde saura que c'est nous. Alors qu'avec un autre nom...

_-_Ils imagineront que c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Termina Leana avec un sourire.

_-_Tu as tout compris, Leana.

_-_Neige ! S'exclama Ron.

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Oui, Leana est une panthère des neiges, alors neige, ça lui va bien.

_-_Pourquoi pas boule de poil pendant que tu y es ? Grogna la jeune fée en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_Ce n'était qu'une idée en l'air.

_-_Je sais ! S'exclama Estel.

_-_Oui ?

_-_Pour moi, ce sera Shadow ça va vraiment bien avec moi.

_-_Shadow ! Hmmmmm ! ça va c'est en parfaite osmose avec ton côté elfe noir. Remarqua Ron.

_-_J'ai trouvé, Light

_-_Je suis d'accord ! S'écria la jeune fée ravie. Mais maintenant nous devont trouver un nom pour notre griffon, un nom qui aille bien avec sa loyauté, son courage, son amitié et sa chaleur.

Ron, sous les compliments, devenait de plus en plus écarlate. Il était heureux de voir que ses deux amis lui reconnaissait ses qualités. Estel réfléchissait profondément puis eut l'illumination :

_-_Sun ! Ton animagus est doré comme le soleil.

_-_Oui, j'aime bien. Je brille comme le soleil. Light, Sun et Shadow.

_-_Alors, c'est adopté. Bien. Je voulais faire un coup vache à Malefoy et à Granger, mais laissons un peu de temps s'écouler afin de faire semblant de s'être calmé et là, apparaitra les nouveaux maraudeurs.

_-_Je... J'ai trouvé ! S'exclama Ron tout excité;

_-_Oui. Vas-y dis le nous ?

_-_Les anges de la nuit ! Nous oeuvrons pour la justice, nous ne faisons de mal à personne et nous préférons faire nos mauvais coups la nuit.

_-_Génial ! S'exclama Estel et Leana dans un parfait ensemble.

_-_Bon, et bien nous allons pouvoir aller dormir avant que les cours ne recommencent. Et puis ainsi, nous serons en pleine forme pour les blagues contre Malefoy, Hermione et... toute l'école pourquoi pas !

_-_Mais tu sais que tu as d'excellentes idées mon cher Sun.

_-_Je te remercie mon cher Shadow.

_-_Bon les garçons, allons nous coucher. Nous sommes fatigués après ce qu'on a fait.

_-_Bien chef ! Répliquèrent les deux jeunes en se mettant au garde à vous.

Carnion et Elianas éclatèrent de rire devant les bétises des deux jeunes. Les trois enfants allèrent se coucher bien épuisés après cette dure journée de prospection. Ils s'endormirent rapidement et profondément alors que dans le château une petite fille écrivait ses pensées les plus intimes dans un vieux carnet noir.

Le lendemain arriva beaucoup trop tôt pour les trois jeunes. Le premier à se réveiller fut Estel, mais étant un grand amateur de grasse mâtinée, il préférait paresser au lit que prendre sa douche. Il laissa donc sa place à Ron qui s'habilla dans la salle de bain, habitude qu'ils avaient tous pris afin que personne ne puisse mettre en doute la chasteté de la princesse des fées. Puis, il alla se laver et s'habiller après son ami. Car il savait que sa fiancée allait prendre deux heures pour se préparer et qu'ils allaient rater le repas ce qui n'était pas trop grave car ils mangeaient ici. Mais ils devaient quand même se dépêcher afin de ne pas arriver en retard aux cours. Comme tous les lundis, ils commençaient par deux heures de Métamorphose, suivit par deux heures de Sortilèges ensuite ils mangeaient et après trois heures de Potion, ils terminaient par le pire des cours, celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Après un bon repas qui les remit d'aplomb, les deux jeunes après avoir décidé que le nom des anges de la nuit n'était pas assez bien, décidèrent d'en chercher un autre qui empêcherait quiconque de les reconnaître. Ils y réfléchirent en prenant leur petit déjeuné, puis Leana vint les rejoindre et entra dans la conversation :

_-_Ce doit être un nom typiquement humain, il ne doit y avoir aucune consonnance elfique ou féerique.

_-_Tu as raison, mais comment allons nous pouvoir appeler notre groupe ? Lança Ron.

_-_Heuuuu... C'est dingue, c'est plus difficile de trouver un nom que de faire une potion de cinquième année. Grogna Estel.

_-_Oui. Soupira Ron. Bon réfléchissons, Hhhhhhmmmmmmm ! J'ai trouvé !

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Les Wild Cats, nous serons furtifs comme des chats quand nous ferons nos mauvais coups, donc ça nous va parfaitement bien. De plus, Es se transforme en panthère noire, Leana en panthère des neiges et moi en lion ailée. Nous nous transformons tous en félins donc ce nom nous va vraiment bien.

_-_Les Wild Cats ? En tant qu'elfe noir, je suis à cent pour sang d'accord ! Héhéhéhé !

_-_Je suis d'accord aussi. Répondit Leana.

_-_Parfait, alors maintenant, nous sommes les Wild Cats. S'exclamèrent les trois jeunes en même temps.

_-_C'est bien les Wild Cats, mais il y a un problème. S'exclama Elianas avec un grand sourire.

_-_Lequel ?

-Les cours recommencent dans cinq minutes. S'esclaffa Carnion.

Après des hurlements d'horreur, les trois jeunes s'enfuirent de leur nid douillet et se précipitèrent vers le château. Les élèves levèrent le nez et certains virent un cygne, un griffon et un énorme dragon voler vers Poudlard. Le dragon qui les terrifia, disparut au détour d'une tour pour devenir un loup noir et foncer vers la classe de Métamorphose. Ils arrivèrent avec quelques minutes d'avance ce qui leur permirent de reprendre leur forme et leur souffle. Alors que Leana était en train de fouiller dans son sac, Estel et Ron se disputaient sur les métamorphoses. C'est au cours de la dispute qu'apparut le professeur qui écouta avec attention les arguments des deux jeunes. Malgré leur âge, ils avaient un excellent sens de l'analyse et quand ils auraient de meilleurs connaissances, ils comprendraient qu'ils disaient la même chose. Elle toussota un peu et ils se turent, puis entrèrent dans la salle de classe se tirant avec beaucoup de classe la langue. Le professeur pouffa de rire devant la puérilité des deux jeunes tandis que Leana soupirait de l'immaturité de son promis. La classe se remplit rapidement, et le professeur leur demanda de transformer une corbeille en tatou. Ron, Estel et Leana y arrivèrent très rapidement pour la plus grande rage d'Hermione, mais alors qu'ils pensaient qu'ils allaient avoir le reste de l'heure à ne rien faire, le professeur leur fit faire d'autres excercices, jusqu'à ce qu'ils callent et ne puissent faire le dernier trop difficile. Les trois amis devinrent rouges de colère et de vexation, ils n'appréciaient pas échouer. Et le professeur savait qu'ils allaient travailler d'arrache pied afin de le réussir. Le professeur Macgonagall était sévère avec eux, car elle voulait qu'ils soient vraiment les meilleurs, et parce qu'ils le voulaient eux-aussi. Mais de toute façon, tous les professeurs étaient aussi durs avec eux voulant comme le professeur Macgonagall qu'ils soient les meilleurs.

Enfin, tous... Lockart. Lui était plus intéressé par la célébrité d'Harry Potter et ne comprenait toujours pas que l'elfe qui était en face de lui pourrait se faire une joie de lui arracher la tête si son père ne lui avait pas interdit de tuer un mortel. Les autres professeurs étaient ravis de voir que le jeune elfe n'avait aucun mal à rabattre le caquet de ce professeur qu'ils détestaient tant.

Les trois élèves allèrent ensuite à leurs autres cours. En Potion, ils durent faire la potion _Curativa_. Malheureusement, la potion explosa avec une violence rare. Hermione et Draco explosèrent de rire devant l'échec du trio. Le trio ne comprenait pas la raison de leur échec, jusqu'à ce que Rogue vienne les voir et leur dit :

_-_Bien, maintenant que vous avez fait cette potion, vous devez savoir qu'elle explose toujours au moment où on la fait chauffer pour la troisième fois, après avoir mit les os de chauve-souris réduits en poudre. Alors votre devoir pour tout le reste du trimestre sera de comprendre la raison de l'explosion. Ensuite, vous ferez la potion sans qu'elle n'explose et avec les effets qu'elle doit normalement avoir.

Ron devint blême tandis que Leana soupirait et Estel laissait tomber sa tête sur le bureau dans un bruit sonore. Rogue pouffa de rire devant la joie immense que montrait les trois jeunes. Quand le cours fut terminé, Ron s'exclama :

_-_Là, il a été dur le prof !

_-_Ouais, c'est sûr ! Soupira Estel les mains derrière la tête.

Leana qui les suivait soupira aussi fort et leur dit :

_-_C'est horrible, on va devoir apprendre toutes les plantes qui sont dans la potion et leurs caractéristiques.

_-_Attends, tu as vu la potion ? Elle n'est plus utilisée, ou même elle ne l'a jamais été. Connaissant Rogue, il a dû chercher dans un vieux livre que plus personne ne connaissait.

_-_Mouais, style « les milles potions qui vous ont toujours explosé à la figure ». Ricanna Ron.

Estel et Leana se regardèrent, puis explosérent de rire, mais ils se turent quand Hermione bloqua leur chemin. Estel soupira de nouveau en levant le regard vers le ciel, Leana la regardait avec mépris et Ron avec l'air d'un scientifique qui observe une souris savante. Ron se tourna vers ses trois compères, leur fit un clin d'oeil puis s'exclama :

_-_Salut Touf-touf ! Alors pas trop dur d'être à la traine ?

_-_C'est mieux que d'être le chien d'un elfe ! Persiffla Hermione avec haine.

_-_Je crois que tu confonds, le seul chien... enfin la seule chienne que je vois, c'est toi. Touf-touf ! Ron est mon ami. Oh ! Je suis désolé, c'est vrai que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est puisque tu n'en as pas ! Répliqua Estel avec un air pseudo innocent qui ne trompait personne.

Il exulta quand il vit les larmes couler le long des joues de la jeune fille. Avec un immense sourire, il enlaça sa fiancée, puis tous les trois partirent pour le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Ils n'écoutèrent pas le prof et passèrent tout le cours à discuter de celui de Potion. Leana prenait les notes tandis que Ron et Estel décortiquaient la potion et lisaient des passages du livre de Botanique sur les ingrédients qu'il y avait dedans. Quand la sonnerie résonna, ils filèrent à la bibliothèque afin de découvrir les autres ingrédients. Ils y restèrent une heure, puis durent repartir pour aller en cours de Botanique. Ils s'assirent calmement et écoutèrent professeur qui leur parlait des Astragales. C'était des petites plantes couvertes de pustules jaunes qui explosaient de temps en temps et dégageaient une atroce odeur d'oeuf pourri. A la fin du cours, Estel et Lean furent les premiers dehors suivit par Ron hilare. La journée continua comme cela, calme ponctuées d'insultes envers Hermione et Draco qui ne voulait toujours pas comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas énerver un elfe. Mais Estel, Ron et Leana étaient patients et ils allaient rendre les coups au centuple le lendemain, un mois avant la fête d'Halloween.

A suivre


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

Ce matin-là, Estel, utilisant son charme, entra dans les cuisines et parvint à mettre de la potion dans tous les repas, il voulait que toute l'école soit touchée et pas que Draco et Hermione. Ainsi il serait trop difficile à Dumbledore de savoir qui aurait pu faire cela. Il ressortit et rejoignit ses amis dans leur appartement. Là, il utilisa un très ancien sort elfique très utilisé, mais peu connu des sorciers, qui permettait de voir dans l'eau ce qui ce passait autre part et surtout permettait de voir ce que les autres voyaient. Comme ils n'allaient jamais au petit déjeuné, ni au dîné, personne ne pourrait les croire coupable et donc, ils ne risquaient pas grand chose. Estel qui avait travaillé dur pour réussir ce sort le lança sur la cascade et ils eurent donc un écran géant et en couleur. Ils se préparèrent un petit gueuleton, puis Ron compta les secondes avant les premiers effets de la potion.

_-3...2...1... ça commence !_

Draco se raidit quand il vit un homme blond assez âgé venir vers lui, retirer sa ceinture, commencer à retirer les boutons de son pantalon et murmurer :

_-_Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer !

Le Serpentard se réfugia dans un coin de la salle, remonta ses genoux au niveau de sa poitrine et se mit à se balancer en murmurant :

_-_Je vous en supplie Grand-père, je serais un bon petit garçon. Je ne serais pas la honte des Malefoy, mais ne me faites plus de mal. Aidez-moi. Je vous en supplie, quelqu'un !

Ron, Estel et Leana étaient horrifiés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Malefoy n'était plus le sale petit serpentard qui énervait horriblement les Wild Cats, mais un enfant en danger qui appelait depuis sa première année, à l'aide. Ils venaient de comprendre, il cherchait des noises aux autres afin qu'ils découvrent la vérité et qu'ils l'aident. Estel appela sa chouette et envoya un message à ses parents pour qu'ils arrivent le plus vite possible. Aelita et Elian ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur fils venait de leur demander de venir jusqu'à ce qu'il leur montre la plus grande terreur de Draco. Aelita regardait avec mépris le petit mortel tandis qu'Elian comprenait ce que son fils avait voulu dire. Il se tourna vers Estel et lui dit :

_-Si ta mère est contre, je ne peux rien pour lui. Essaie de découvrir son véritable caractère, pas ce qu'il montre aux autres. Dit-lui qu'il n'est pas seul et que tu l'aideras. Crée une amitié avec lui. Donne-lui une seconde chance, la chance que tu as donné à Miss Granger. Dans l'état où il se trouve, il la prendra._

_-Bien ada._

_-Tu nous feras un rapport toutes les semaines._

_-Bien ada._

_-Et s'il est digne de confiance, alors peut-être pourra-t-il aller à Taur galen. Mais pour Mornur, il faudra l'aval de ta mère._

_-D'accord ada. _

_-Mais tu as bien fais de nous prévenir. Bon, nous allons repartir. Excellente blague._

_-Merci ada. Je vous aime tous les deux. _Murmura le jeune prince en serrant ses parents contre lui.

Aelita et Elian savaient que le fait qu'un enfant soit abusé par un adulte touchait particulièrement Estel depuis l'affaire avec Elwen. Aelita qui ne pouvait supporter de voir son fils avec cette lueur triste dans les yeux soupira lourdement et lui dit :

_-Bon, s'il s'excuse de tout ce qu'il t'a dit et s'il est digne de ton amitié, alors je veux bien le rencontrer._

_-Je t'adore Nana !_ S'exclama Estel en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère.

Elian avait un grand sourire, car la reine des elfes noirs se faisait toujours manipuler par son fils. Mais il ne le faisait que rarement, car il voulait garder le respect et l'amour de sa mère. Aelita acceptait cette manipulation, car elle ne touchait jamais la sécurité des royaumes. Après avoir serré avec amour son fils, ils repartirent laissant les jeunes reprendre le matage de la blague.

Les hurlements avaient investi toute la Grande Salle et même les professeurs étaient touchés. A part Rogue qui étant encore en train de préparer une potion et qui n'était pas là. Les trois amis explosèrent de rire quand ils virent que la plus grande peur de MacGonagal était d'être dévorée sous sa forme de chat. Celle de Dumbledore était plus étrange, il avait peur de devenir un seigneur des ténèbres encore plus dangereux que Voldemort. Ils ne comprirent pas pourquoi le vieux sorcier murmurait :

_-_Je aurais dû la prendre. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas pris ?

Estel demanda :

_-Vous comprenez ce qu'il a dit ?_

_-Non! J'ai rien compris. _Répondit Ron.

_-Moi non plus. _Lança Leana.

_-C'est vraiment bizarre. Mais bon, passons à autre chose, voyons voir la plus grande terreur de Touf-Touf !_

Là, ils poussèrent des cris de dégoût quand ils virent toute l'école s'exclamer :

_-_Pas besoin de le nier, tu aimes Estel !

Ce qui les dégoûta vraiment, c'est quand la jeune fille cria :

_-_Oui, je l'aime !

Leana explosa de rire devant l'air passablement horrifié de son fiancé tandis que Ron pouffa :

_-Tu vas avoir un nouvel animal domestique, après une licorne, tu as un castor._

Tous les deux explosèrent de rire suivit peu après par Estel qui aimait bien cette idée. Il eut un sourire diabolique quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il se tourna vers les autres et leur dit :

_-Le jour d'Halloween et si on faisait une potion qui transformerait les élèves et les professeurs dans les animaux qui leurs ressemblent le plus ?_

_-C'est pas con, mais pas con du tout. _

-_Une chose, on ne touche plus à Malefoy, mais on le surveille._ Lança Estel.

_-D'accord Es. Mais pour la blague ?_

_-On verra plus tard pour lui._

_-D'accord. Oh ! La potion va bientôt perdre ses effets. Observons les diverses réactions._ Dit Ron avec un sourire.

_-Plus un bruit, quand ils redeviendront normaux, ils risquent de nous entendre._ Lança Estel qui connaissait le point faible du sort elfique.

_-Alors !_ **Silencio !** Murmura Ron qui retira sa voix. Leana fit la même chose de même qu'Estel qui n'avait pas besoin de parler pour jeter un sort.

Dans le silence le plus complet, ils virent Dumbledore reprendre possession de ses moyens et devenir véritablement fou de rage. Les élèves se calmèrent peu à peu, bien que certains étaient clairement terrorisés, comme Malefoy qui restait adossé au mur et continuait à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Le vieux directeur se leva lentement montrant bien toute sa fureur et siffla :

_-_Qui a osé faire ce...

Il se tut quand apparut dans les airs une phrase :

_**Les Wild Cats vous souhaitent une bonne journée.**_

_-_Qui êtes-vous ? Rugit Dumbledore.

_**Monsieur Shadow trouve que vous devriez arrêter de manger des sucreries, au risque de faire une overdose.**_

Certains élèves, dont les jumeaux Weasley pouffèrent de rire. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils avec tristesse, car cela lui rappelait les Maraudeurs. Une autre phrase apparut avec un autre message :

_**Monsieur Sun trouve que votre gros nez n'est pas du tout en accord avec votre barbe !**_

Là, même certains professeurs pouffèrent de rire, même si l'humiliation était encore visible sur les traits de leur visage. Enfin un troisième mot apparut terminant de faire rire la grande salle :

_**Monsieur Light voudrait bien avoir la même barbe que la votre pour imiter le père noël !**_

Le vieux directeur était stupéfait, il fallait être extrêmement puissant pour réussir une telle prouesse. Il avait cru un instant que c'était Ron, Estel et Leana, mais ils étaient en deuxième année et ne pouvaient en aucun cas réussir de pareil sort. Donc, ses soupçons se portèrent plutôt vers les septièmes années. Il serra un instant les poings puis s'exclama :

_-_Les cours vont bientôt commencer, je souhaiterai que les Wild Cats viennent se dénoncer. Merci.

Estel se concentra énormément et réussit à briser le sort elfique, puis quand les effets furent totalement estompés, ils retirèrent les sorts de silence et allèrent en cours. Quand la journée fut terminée, ils allèrent à la bibliothèque et cherchèrent des potions ou des sorts qui pourraient permettre de transformer quelques heures un humain en animal. Ils ne trouvèrent pas ce qu'ils voulaient, mais découvrirent plusieurs potions qui avaient les effets qu'ils voulaient, mais il fallait les mélanger et malheureusement l'effet serait explosif. Ils travaillèrent donc sur une potion qui regrouperait les trois potions. Ils mirent un mois pour le faire, et en attendant le moment, Leana alla voir Dumbledore et lui dit :

_-_Monsieur le directeur, voilà, j'ai un problème.

_-_Lequel ?

_-_Et bien de temps en temps, si je ne reste pas au moins trois jours complets dans la forêt, et bien je dégage de la poudre de fée.

_-_Mais c'est un poison mortel !

_-_Oui, cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allée dans la forêt et je dois y aller.

_-_Je comprends tout à fait et pour votre protection ?

_-_Mes futurs beaux-parents m'ont donnée un garde du corps accompagné par un garde fée afin que rien ne puisse m'arriver.

_-_Je vois que tout est prévu. Vous pouvez alors y aller.

_-_Je vous remercie professeur.

Elle repartit et fit un discret clin d'oeil à ses deux amis qui comprirent immédiatement que tout était prêt pour le mauvais coups contre Hermione Granger. Alors que la jeune fille était à la bibliothèque, Estel sifflota un air reposant qui détendait et endormait n'importe qui. Quand toute la bibliothèque fut endormie, Il ouvrit une fenêtre et Ron se tranforma en griffon et emmena Hermione dans la forêt interdite bien protégée par Carnion qui adorait les mauvais coups de son prince et de ses amis. Ensuite, Estel alla dans leur grotte, prit quatre gourdes identiques et les remplit de polynectar. Il mit dans chacune d'elle un morceau d'Hermione et plus particulièrement ses cheveux. Puis il retourna dans la bibliothèque et but une gorgée de la potion. Il se transforma en Hermione et s'habilla comme elle. Leana, elle, se transforma grâce à la même potion en Estel. Et Ron resta le même plié de rire devant le coup vache contre Touf-touf. _(Je parlerai de Leana en tant qu'Estel et Estel en tant qu'Hermione )_

Ils réveillèrent tout le monde et Estel siffla vers Hermione :

_-_Alors Touf-Touf ! Toujours pas d'amis ?

_-_Mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée.

_-_Oui, c'est ce que se dit tout le monde, c'est pourquoi tu es toute seule !

Hermione réussit à faire sortir une larme et s'enfuit en pleurs. Mais avant de quitter la bibliothèque, elle rugit :

_-_Je vous prouverai que je ne suis pas qu'un simple Miss-je-sais-tout !

Elle s'enfuit, puis donna le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et surtout dans le dortoir des filles de deuxième année. Elle prit ses affaires et les transforma. D'un sort qu'elle se lança, elle se retrouva avec une poitrine plus imposante et des formes moins juvéniles, plus sensuelles. Elle raccourcit ses jupes pour qu'elles lui arrivent à mi-cuisse, puis fit de même avec les chemises. Elle attacha les premiers boutons et noua le bas de la chemise afin de laisser entrevoir son nombril. D'un autre sort elfique celui-la, elle se lissa la chevelure et se maquilla légèrement. Dans le miroir, elle vit une magnifique jeune fille qui lui souriait avec un air séducteur. Maintenant qu'elle était prête, elle sortit et commença les premiers changement qui allait briser la réputation de la jeune fille.

Elle traversa les couloirs en faisant des clins d'oeil au garçons plus âgé qui bavaient sur les formes de la jeune fille. Elle arriva avec trois quart d'heure de retard en cours de Potion. Le professeur Rogue même s'il était devenu plus impartial détestait qu'on arrive à son cours en retard et dans cette tenue. Il lui dit :

_-_Miss Granger, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ! Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor.

_-_Hmmmmmmm ! Professeur Rogue, beau, ténébreux, sexy...

Le teint pâle du professeur de Potion devint écarlate. Tremblant de fureur, il pointa la porte du doigt et s'exclama outré :

_-_Dehors, je ne veux plus vous voire dans cette classe avant le prochain trimestre.

_-_Dommage, nous aurions pu...

_-_DEHORS !

La jeune fille ressortit en roulant des fesses et en faisant un clin d'oeil aguicheur à Draco qui lui lança un regard méprisant. La jeune fille attendit la fin du cours, puis quand l'héritier des Malefoy apparut, elle le plaqua contre le mur et lui colla une maousse pelle. Le jeune blond ne savait plus quoi faire surtout quand il sentit une main lui caresser l'entre-jambe. Il devint rouge comme une pivoine, puis elle le relacha et lui dit :

_-_Tu es encore jeune, mais j'ai tout mon temps, j'attendrai que tu sois prêt. Mon petit dragon !

Elle repartit laissant un Draco blanc et des gryffondors horrifiés des manières de la jeune fille qui ne se gêna pas pour mettre la main sur les fesses des années supérieurs. Ron tentait de retenir son rire, de voir Estel en train de manipuler les autres afin qu'ils pensent qu'Hermione avait pêté un cable, c'était vraiment amusant. Leana enfin, Estel lança méprisant :

_-_Elle montre enfin ce qu'elle est vraiment. Une fille des rues ! Viens Ron, on doit travailler sur la potion _Curativa_.

Ils allèrent en cours d'Histoire de la magie et là, Hermione sortit stupidité sur stupidité. A telle point que le professeur lui ordonna de quitter son cours avec interdiction d'y retourner avant le prochain trimestre. Elle fit la même chose dans tous les cours qu'elle eut dans la journée de ce fait, elle se retrouva exclu de tous les cours avec deux voir trois heures de colle pour chacun d'entre eux. Le pire moment fut quand elle arriva dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner et qu'elle commença à manger. C'était écoeurant, elle en mettait partout, elle avait l'air de manger, mais en fait, rien n'entrait dans sa gorge et tout ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche ressortait quand elle parlait. Les gryffondors la regardaient avec un air écoeuré. Quand enfin le repas fut terminé, les deux tiers de la table avait envie de vomir. Personne n'avait fait attention à la petite fiole qu'elle vidait de temps à autre. Après le repas, elle alla voir un élève de septième année de serdaigle et le dragua sans vergogne. Trois heures plus tard, le jeune homme repartit des toilettes des filles avec comme souvenir une partie de jambes en l'air torride. Il alla raconter à tous les élèves que la petite Granger avait vraiment le sang chaud et qu'elle n'était pas farouche pour deux sous. Toute la journée des élèves en manque allèrent au toilette avec elle et repartaient avec les mêmes souvenirs que le premier. Et même la nuit.

Le lendemain, elle s'amusa à balancer des coups de pieds à miss Teigne blessant la pauvre bête qui ne comprenait plus rien. Elle terrorisa les premières années quelque soit la maison et insulta les professeurs. elle se prit même une gifle du professeur de vol quand elle s'amusa à dépioter un balais. Elle continua ses horreurs toute la journée. Puis le lendemain, mais alors le repas du soir avait commencé, elle sortit silencieusement et entra dans la forêt interdite. Là, Hermione s'habilla en homme et reprit son corps d'Estel Alagos. Avec un sourire diabolique, il murmura à l'oreille de la jeune fille endormie:

_-Ta vie va être un cauchemar. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser m'aimer. Mais tu me serviras plus tard, quand tu seras plus mature, je veux être prêt pour ma fiancée. Carnion ?_

_-Oui mon prince ?_

_-Tu la réveilleras demain quand nous serons en cours._

_-Bien mon prince, j'ai hâte que vous me racontiez la fin de cette journée._

Estel se transforma en loup, puis courut droit vers la petite grotte où il retrouva Leana et Ron en train de faire la potion pour Halloween. Leana folle de joie se jeta à son cou, puis devint toute rouge et s'écarta de son fiancé aussi écarlate qu'elle. Ron quant à lui pouffait de rire dans ses notes. Ils s'étaient vraiment avancés pour les autres cours et pouvaient donc aider Estel à avancer les cours qu'il avait raté. Heureusement le jeune garçon était assez avancé lui aussi et put donc rattraper facilement son retard qui était en fait assez minime. Il ne lui fallut que deux heures pour se remettre à jour. Quand il eut terminé ses révisions, il alla aider ses amis à la création de cette potion car dans trois jours Poudlard fêterait Halloween. Et ils devaient être prêt pour cette joyeuse soirée.

Le lendemain, Leana, Ron et Estel arrivèrent en cours d'enchantement en discutant de ce que la fée avait manqué, y compris la crise d'Hermione tandis que les autres étaient en train de petit-déjeuner. Le seul qui était dans la salle de classe était Draco Malefoy. Il entra dans la pièce sans vraiment faire attention et s'assit à une chaise. Il était encore tendu après la blague et ses yeux étaient encore rouges. Les trois amis le regardèrent et virent que les choses ne s'amélioraient pas pour Draco, il était seul et avait vraiment peur. Les trois amis se regardèrent et décidèrent de vraiment le laisser tranquille, et de l'aider afin de savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Les autres élèves étaient assis et discutaient entre eux des bizarreries de Granger quand arriva la-dite Hermione Granger. Elle était habillée normalement et ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle tous les élèves et même les professeurs la regardaient aussi bizarrement. Quand le repas fut terminé, le professeur Dumbledore lui ordonna de venir la voir afin de parler de sa crise. La jeune fille ne comprit pas du tout ce que voulait dire le professeur et celui-ci découvrit le pot aux roses. La jeune fille était restée endormie durant ces trois jours et donc c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui avait fait croire que la jeune gryffondor avait pêté une durite. Il fronça des sourcils et lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé. La jeune fille effarée s'évanouit pour la plus grande stupeur du directeur qui la réveilla, puis lui ordonna de rester ici jusqu'au repas de midi où il expliquerait à tout le monde ce qu'il s'était passé. La matinée passa lentement pour Hermione et assez rapidement pour les trois félins qui avaient bigrement avancé dans la potion _curativa._ Ils avaient découvert la raison de l'explosion, mais ils étaient encore incapable de la refaire car l'ingrédient instable, des poils de fesses d'Acromentula, était indispensable à la potion et ils ne savaient pas quoi prendre pour le remplacer. Ils étaient donc bloqués dans leur potion et allèrent dans la grande salle en parlant potion et ingrédients. Ils s'installèrent à leur place habituelle et virent que le vieux fou... heu le vieux directeur était debout et près de lui se trouvait Hermione. Tous les élèves la regardèrent avec mépris jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbledore prenne la parole :

_-_Durant trois jours, Miss Hermione Granger a eut un comportement des plus déroutants.

Tous les élèves ainsi que les professeurs furent tout à fait d'accord avec l'affirmation du directeur. Mais ils tombèrent tous des nues quand Dumbledore leur dit :

_-_Et si Miss Granger a eut ce comportement, c'est que ce n'était pas elle, mais bien un élève qui avait utilisé la potion polynectar.

Soudain, un message apparut et tous eurent la confirmation de ce que disait le directeur :

_**Monsieur Shadow est très étonné que vous ayez compris cela aussi rapidement.**_

_**Monsieur Sun trouve que l'excès de sucrerie n'a pas encore détruit tous vos neurones.**_

_**Monsieur Light est ébahi par votre sagacité !**_

_-_Bien, nous savons maintenant que les Wild Cats sont responsables de cette très vilaine blague.

Une bonne dizaine d'élèves de sixième et septième années devinrent pâles en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient peut-être couché avec un homme. Ron chuchota à l'oreille d'Estel dans la langue des elfes :

_-Tu as vraiment... ?_

_-Ça va pas non ! Je leur ai fait croire, petite différence. Ils ont fait un gros dodo et je leur ai mis ces souvenirs pendant leur sommeil._

_-Tu es génial Es !_

_-Merci _

_-Vous devriez écouter ce que dit Dumby !_

_-Tu as raison ô magnifique fée. _Lança Ron avec un sourire.

_-Tu dragues ma fiancée là ?_

_-Jamais de la vie et puis de toute façon, c'est pas mon type !_

_-C'est vrai, ton type, elle est la fille d'Amaran ! _Susurra Estel faisant ainsi rougir Ron qui devint écarlate. Ils cessèrent de s'asticoter et écoutèrent ce que le directeur avait à dire.

_-_Si nous découvrons le noms des responsables, ils seront sévèrement chatiés !

_-Ouuuh! je tremble !_ Chuchota Estel pour les seules oreilles de Ron et Leana.

Le jeune sorcier pouffa de rire, mais réussit à le transformer en toux. Le vieux sorcier n'avait plus du tout l'air amusé et il dit :

_-_Dans deux jours, c'est Halloween, je ne veux aucune blague. Suis-je suffisamment clair ?

Tous les élèves répondirent oui, enfin tous... sauf trois. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient très curieux, ils voulaient savoir qui était ces Wild Cats qui osaient s'attaquer à une élève et la faire passer durant trois jours pour une pute de banlieue. Il fallait vraiment le faire. Les trois coupables étaient en train de discuter potion et n'avaient pas l'air content.

_-Elle ne sera jamais prête à temps, il manque certains ingrédients ! _Soupira Ron en lisant une feuille de parchemin.

_-Zut ! Et bien changement de programme, on fera le coup des animaux un autre jour, c'est pas trop grave. Sinon, on a un autre plan en réserve ? _Demanda Estel en regardant sa fiancée et son meilleur ami.

_-Oui, tu te rappelles quand tu voulais faire un truc plus sexy ! _Répondit Leana en rougissant.

_-Ouais, c'est pas con, ça ! Et bien allons-y alors ! Cet Halloween là, va rester dans les annales de Poudlard, je vous le dis mes amis ! Ils vont avoir très chaud !_ Ricanna Estel hilare.

A suivre


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

À la fin de la journée, ils retournèrent chez eux et racontèrent à Carnion les mauvais coups qu'ils avaient fait à Hermione et aux autres. L'elfe noir était plié en quatre de même que le frère du roi qui, bien que détestant les sorciers, adorait Ron. Après avoir bien mangé, ils travaillèrent pour Leana et Ron sur la potion animalière et pour Estel sur le sort d'Halloween. Estel ravala sa fierté, et décida d'aller parler à Draco avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il le chercha partout et dut séduire un tableau pour découvrir qu'il était dans la tour d'astronomie. Il alla tranquillement là-haut et découvrit le serpentard regarder avec trop d'insistance le sol. Estel s'assit près de lui et dit :

_-_Tu ne crois pas que la mort serait trop rapide ?

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Alagos ? Demanda Draco avec agressivité.

_-_Te raconter une histoire.

_-_Comment ? S'écria le blond interloqué.

_-_Il était une fois une petite elfe, blonde comme les blés. Mais elle était née dans une mauvaise famille. Son père abusait d'elle et sa mère la battait. Son calvaire durant quatre cent ans. Un jour, un petit garçon qui croyait dur comme fer qu'il était comme ses parents voulut l'aider. Alors, il mit un rat dans la soupière et put ainsi attirer l'attention de ses parents sur la vie de la petite elfe.

_-_Et que lui est-il arrivé à la petite elfe ? Demanda Draco qui tentait de garder une voix froide, mais Estel sentait qu'elle allait bientôt se briser.

_-_Le roi et la reine apprirent de la bouche du petit garçon ce qui se passait et décidèrent de voir si cela était vrai. Le conseiller personnel du roi alla chercher les parents et la petite elfe. Quand il revint, les souverains comprirent que le petit garçon avait raison et lui demandèrent de s'occuper de la petite elfe. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et joua avec elle. Il ne sut que bien plus tard que les parents de la petite elfe avaient été donnés au pire elfe noir que la terre ait porté. Mauvais, fourbe, violent. Son sadisme et ses instincts meurtriers en faisait le meilleur gardien des deux royaumes. Il tortura pendant sept ans les parents de la petite elfe, jusqu'à ce que lassé, il les tue.

_-_Et la petite elfe ? Demanda froidement Draco qui était quand même intéressé par cette histoire, car il comprenait qu'Estel avait compris ce qui lui arrivait et voulait l'aider.

_-_Elle a été adoptée par le conseiller personnel du roi. Elle a maintenant cinq frères, deux soeurs et deux parents qui l'adorent. Elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse de sa vie. Et de plus, depuis les vacances d'été, son coeur bat pour un jeune homme.

Estel ne se tourna pas, mais sentit la larme qui coulait le long de la joue du jeune blond. Il tenta de parler, quand Parkinson entra. Avant de comprendre quoi que se soit, elle se retrouva face à un elfe noir dans toute sa fureur. Estel voulait faire parler Draco et ce bouledogue avait bien failli tout faire râter. Elle déguerpit rapidement sous le petit rire cassé de Draco. Estel se rassit près de lui et attendit que le serpentard face le premier pas. Draco avait du mal à respirer tellement sa gorge était serrée. Brusquement il se jeta dans les bras d'Estel et cria :

_-_Je t'en supplie aide-moi. Je n'en peux plus. Il va revenir à noël et il m'a promis de recommencer tout ce qu'il m'a fait. Je ne veux pas qu'il me refasse les mêmes horreurs. Je t'en supplie, tue-moi comme cela il ne me fera plus rien.

Estel le consola avec la même douceur qu'il consolait de temps en temps Elwen, il décida de pardonner le sorcier. Car il venait de comprendre que ce dernier s'attaqua à eux pour que soit il le tue pour être libéré de l'emprise de sa famille ou soit il découvre ce qu'il lui arrivait et que les elfes le libèrent de l'emprise de la famille Malefoy. Le masque froid de Draco était de l'histoire ancienne, il avait eu la chance de parler et il priait que l'elfe l'aide. Le ciel devenait rouge sous le soleil couchant quand Estel entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Il avait déjà entendu ces pas auparavant, avec Draco. Son père. Il se leva, tendit la main vers Draco et lui demanda :

_-_Es-tu prêt à abandonner ta famille et ton nom ?

_-_Je... oui !

Estel scruta l'âme de Draco et fut ravi en voyant que le Serpentard avait dit la vérité. Il lui dit alors :

_-_Ton père arrive ! Viens avec moi. Viens voir ta nouvelle vie.

_-_Je dois sauter ? Demanda le jeune serpentard en regardant le sol loin en bas.

_-_Je ne te demande pas le suicide, mais de bondir sur le dos d'un dragon.

_-_Un... Dragon ?

_-_Oui. Tu n'es pas à l'abris ici. Je vais t'emmener à Taur Galen. Là, mon père peut peut-être t'aider.

_-_Merci.

Estel sauta dans le vide, puis un gros dragon apparut et fit un clin d'oeil à Draco. Le jeune serpentard était arrivé à la croisée des chemins. Soit il restait sur cette tour et il restait le froid Drago Malefoy abusé par sa famille, soit il allait sur ce dragon et il avait la possibilité d'avoir une nouvelle vie. Le choix fut vite fait et il bondit sur le dos du Dragon. Il s'accrocha à une épine écailleuse du reptile, qui se dirigea vers la forêt interdite. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il était suivi des yeux par Dumbledore qui souriait de voir peut-être une amitié se créer entre les deux chefs des deux maisons rivales et Lucius Malefoy qui pleurait doucement et murmurait au vent :

_-_Sauve mon fils, petit elfe. Fait qu'il ne subisse plus ce que j'ai subit.

Le dragon fila droit vers Taur Galen, puis atterrit devant le palais. Là, Draco eut une audience privée auprès des deux souverains des deux royaumes et revint trois heures plus tard en larme. Il pleurait de bonheur. Aelita et Elian dirent à leur fils :

_-Nous avons sondé son âme en profondeur et nous acceptons qu'il passe les prochaines vacances ici à Taur Galen. Mais pour Mornur, il devra faire ses preuves._

_-Bien Nana. D'accord Ada. _Monsieur Draco Lucius Malefoy, nous devons repartir.

_-_D'accord. Reine Aelita. Je vous prie d'accepter toutes mes excuses quant aux insultes indignes que j'ai proféré envers vous en première année.

_-_J'accepte vos excuses. Dit-elle pour faire plaisir à son époux, mais en n'en pensait pas moins.

_-_Je vous remercie votre majesté Aelita. Je vous souhaite le bonsoir alors, vos majestés.

Estel salua avec tendresse ses parents, puis sortit et se transforma en un énorme dragon argenté. Draco monta sur son dos, puis se laissa porter par l'énorme animal qui l'amena vers une partie inhabitée de la forêt interdite. Il atterrit dans une clairière puis Draco retourna sur le plancher des vaches. Il allait demander à Estel ce qu'il se passait quand l'elfe se transforma en panthère. Draco le regarda stupéfait et le suivit. Il dut courir afin de rattraper la panthère qui voulait l'amener dans leur dortoir. Estel savait que maintenant que Draco avait fait son choix, il n'était plus vraiment à l'abris à Poudlard et il décida que le jeune sorcier n'y reviendra pas tant que ses parents ne sauraient pas quoi faire. Ils couraient dans la forêt, puis ils aboutirent dans une grotte très bien aménagée. Estel redevint un elfe, mais avant que Draco puisse s'arrêter, il vit apparaître devant lui un griffon. L'animal le renifla, avec curiosité, puis le regarda avec stupeur. Ron redevint lui-même en s'exclamant :

_-_Toi ?

Ron se tourna vers Estel et lui demanda :

_-Qu'on dit tes parents ?_

_-Qu'il était digne de confiance, enfin pour mon père. Ma mère lui en veut encore pour ses insultes en première année._

_-Alors ça va pour moi. _Monsieur Draco Malefoy, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans le quartier général des Wild Cats.

Les deux jours passèrent à une allure folle, et Draco découvrait qu'il existait une amitié qui se moquait du rang social ou de la pureté du sang. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait découverte, il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il avait découvert en Leana une soeur avec qui il pouvait parler, il avait découvert qu'Estel était d'une jalousie maladive et ne supportait pas qu'un garçon approche de sa fée, mais qu'il pouvait être aussi extrêmement doux quand il le fallait et qu'il savait consoler les autres. En fait, il venait de se découvrir une véritable famille, enfin, deux frères et une soeur et ça il ne voulait pas le perdre pour rien au monde. Il accepta le fait de ne pas pouvoir retourner à Poudlard le temps que les parents d'Estel arrangent sa situation. Et donc en attendant, il observait les Wild Cats préparer leurs blagues. Draco était stupéfait de la facilité des trois jeunes quant à leurs mauvais coups, les Wild Cats utilisaient surtout des potions et celle qu'ils voulaient utiliser à Halloween n'était pas encore prête, comme l'avait prédit Ron.

Le premier jour de son « enlèvement », il avait craint de se retrouver à la traîne avec les cours, mais il fut soulagé quand il vit que les trois lui donnaient leurs notes et l'aidaient dans ses cours. Il allait un peu mieux, maintenant, qu'il savait que son père ne pourrait le rejoindre et de là, le ramener voir son grand-père. Il écoutait avec un sourire ce que les Wild Cats avaient l'intention de faire à la place de la Potion. Car le plan B était prêt lui et bien prêt.

Quand les élèves pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, ils virent des bougies flotter et des citrouilles alors que dans le QG des Wild Cats, Draco voyait ce que faisaient les nouveaux maraudeurs grâce à un sort de magie elfique qu'avait lancé le frère du Roi Elian. Pour tout le monde, c'était un Halloween normal. Cependant, dès que le dernier élève entra dans la Grande Salle, les portes se fermèrent en un claquement sec, et là le spectacle put commencer. Les citrouilles évidées perdirent leurs sourires grimaçant pour une moue plus... séductrice. Personne n'y fit vraiment attention jusqu'à ce qu'un des cucurbitacés en manque se jette sur le professeur Dumbledore et lui roule une pelle magistrale. Les premiers rires qui s'étaient élevés dans le silence se turent immédiatement quand toutes les citrouilles se jetèrent sur les élèves et les professeurs. Même Estel, Ron et Leana étaient visés. Plus personne ne riait, sauf Draco qui se tordait de rire sur le sol de la grotte accompagné par Elianas et Carnion. Draco avait appris qui était cet elfe de maison et qu'il devait surtout le traîter avec le plus grand des respects, ce qu'il fit, ne voulant pas avoir des problèmes avec le pire des elfes noirs. Dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, tous se cachèrent sous les tables, car ils avaient découvert que les citrouilles ne pouvaient pas passer dessous. Cependant, en plus des citrouilles, il y avait les bougies. Elles ressemblaient à des femmes nues aux formes généreuses qui dansaient lacivement au rythme d'une musique qu'elles seules pouvaient entendre leurs chevelures étaient représentées par les flammes. Dumbledore, au prise avec une citrouille particulièrement démonstrative, était tout bonnement fou de rage. Les « Wild Cats » ne l'avaient pas écouté et avaient fait ce coup fourré. En tout cas, c'était une merveille de sort. Le petit professeur d'Enchantement observait enchanté une des bougies et on pouvait voir un léger filet de bave couler de la commissure de ses lèvres. Puis brusquement, à huit heure, le sort se leva et les citrouilles reprirent leurs immobilités, de même que les bougies. Pour la plus grande tristesse des mâles de la grande salle. Ron, Estel et Leana quittèrent la salle et se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir, quand ils tombèrent sur une grande flaque d'eau et ils découvrirent sur le mur :

_La chambre des secrets a été ouverte.  
Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde._

Ils virent aussi la chatte de Rusard pendue par la queue complètement immobile. Ron demanda :

_-_Elle est morte ?

_-_Attends ! Le jeune elfe ferma les yeux, se concentra sur ses pouvoirs elfiques et murmura : non, elle est toujours en vie. Elle est pétrifiée

Les autres élèves qui les avaient rejoint entre temps écoutaient l'elfe qui avait l'air de savoir quelque chose. Estel observa avec attention la chatte et murmura :

_-Par les flammes des balrogs ! _Il n'y a qu'une seule créature dans le règne animal qui peut faire cela !

_-_Et c'est quoi Es ? Demanda Ron.

_-_C'est un basilic. Il y a un basilic dans l'école.

_-_C'est une catastrophe ! S'exclama le jeune sorcier tandis que les élèves poussaient des cris de terreur.

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Es?

_-_Pour ma part, je dois prévenir mes parents.

_-_J'espère qu'ils ne te forceront pas à rentrer dans ton royaume.

_-_S'ils le font, alors Leana viendra avec moi. Répondit Estel avec tristesse.

_-_Je serai tout seul alors ? Constata Ron.

_-_Je vais essayer de les convaincre de me laisser ici. Dit Estel avec une once d'espoir au fond de son regard.

Tous les trois quittèrent les lieux et allèrent dans la volière manquant ainsi Rusard qui se mit à hurler comme un fou quand il vit son chat pendu par la queue. Le professeur Dumbledore demanda aux élèves présents :

_-_Que se passe-t-il ?

Ginny Weasley s'exclama :

_-_Il y a un basilic dans l'école, c'est Estel qui l'a dit. Il a dit aussi qu'il allait prévenir ses parents.

Les professeurs allèrent à la volière, mais quand ils arrivèrent, Hedwige volait vers la forêt d'Emeraude. Dumbledore demanda aux trois élèves :

_-_Suivez-moi !

Ils suivirent le professeur jusqu'au lieu où se trouvait la chatte et Rusard beugla :

_-_C'est lui qui a tué ma chatte.

_-_N'importe quoi. Si j'avais tué votre chatte, je l'aurai évicéré. Elle est simplement pétrifiée. Marmonna Estel.

_-_Nous devrions parler de cela dans un autre endroit ! Ordonna le directeur.

Lockhart s'avança d'un air empressé et leur dit :

_-_Mon bureau est juste à côté, Monsieur le Directeur. Si vous souhaitez l'utiliser...

_-_Merci Gilderoy. Dit Dumbledore.

Les élèves silencieux s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer et ils entrèrent dans le bureau. Les trois jeunes virent dans les tableaux des portraits qui s'enfuirent en les voyant rentrer. Estel regardait avec mépris le professeur Dumbledore ausculter le chat tandis que Lockhart donnait son avis :

_-_C'est un sortilège qui l'a tué. Aucun doute à cela...

Estel le coupa avant qu'il ne s'humilie un peu plus et lui dit :

_-_Pffuuuu ! Pauvre idiot. Ce n'est pas un sortilège. C'est un basilic. Ma mère m'en a parlé quand j'étais plus petit. Sa grand-mère a vu un basilic tué toute une famille de sorcier et elle a vu l'un des enfants être pétrifié en croisant dans une fenêtre le regard du serpent. C'est depuis ce jour que les basilics sont devenus des animaux sacrés pour les elfes noirs. Mais ils sont craints et je receverai bientôt la réponse de mes parents. Je vous laisse avec vos bigoudis et votre stupidité.

Estel fit demi-tour et repartit suivit par Ron et Leana. Rogue se tourna vers les autres professeurs et leur dit :

_-_Je crois que si Monsieur Alagos a raison, alors nous allons nous retrouver avec un très grand problème.

_-_Oui. Répondit Dumbledore.

Loin, dans le royaume des elfes, Elian et Aelita reçurent la lettre et poussèrent un double cri en apprenant avec horreur qu'un basilic se trouvait à Poudlard. Ils voulaient que leur fils revienne ici, mais il leur avait supplié de pouvoir rester à Poudlard. Les souverains décidèrent d'envoyer des gardes du corps.

_-Amaran ?_

_-Oui votre majesté ?_

_-Vous allez rejoindre notre fils et le protéger._ Ordonna Elian.

_-Carnion vous aidera !_ Conclue Aelita.

_-Bien vos majesté._

Le lendemain, Estel eut l'incible bonheur de voir :

_-Oh! Amaran... Quel joie !_

Ron pouffa de rire, de même que Leana. L'elfe des bois et Carnion saluèrent Estel et s'exclamèrent en anglais :

_-_Bonjour mon prince !

_-Flûte, avec Amaran dans les environs, on ne va rien pouvoir faire !_ Fit remarquer Estel en elfique.

Carnion pouffa de rire et Amaran lui dit d'un air un peu pincé :

_-Sa majesté votre mère et Sa majesté votre père vous demandent de continuer vos affaires et que je n'ai rien à vous interdire et que cela fera les pieds aux sorciers !_

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Oui._

_-Mon cher Amaran. L'heure du déjeuné va bientôt commencer alors je souhaiterai vivement que vous veniez manger avec nous._

_-Se serait un honneur votre altesse._

_-Vous viendrez avec nous mon cher Carnion ?_

_-Ce serait avec un immense plaisir que je serait témoin de votre mauvais coups !_

Les trois amis et les deux elfes adultes quittèrent le couloir qui menaient au cours d'enchantement et allèrent dans la grande Salle. Arrivé dans la salle à manger, Amaran et Carnion s'arrêtèrent net en voyant que tous les élèves les regardaient avec terreur et curiosité. L'elfe noir eut un grand sourire et ricanna :

_-Je crois que je vais bien me plaire ici._

Dumbledore s'exclama :

_-_Mais que faites-vous ici .

Amaran s'approcha de lui et lui dit de son ton un peu pompeux quand il parlait à des sorciers :

_-_Par ordres de leurs majestés Elian et Aelita, nous sommes les gardes du corps du prince Estel Alagos. Nous devons le protéger contre le basilic qui traine dans les couloirs.

_-_Savez-vous où ils dorment ?

_-_Oui, nous le savons et leurs majestés aussi. Nous les protégeons depuis qu'un loup a attaqué notre prince. Et maintenant, nous les protégeons ici, enfin, jusqu'à ce que le basilic soit éliminé. Et nous ne dirons jamais où se trouvent le lieu de repos de notre prince, de sa fiancé et de son général.

Ron sursauta violemment et regarda stupéfait l'elfe qui l'observait avec... fierté ? Le jeune sorcier se tourna vers Estel et lui demanda :

_-Pourquoi Amaran dit-il cela ?_

_-Tu n'es pas un elfe, mais Amaran veut prouver aux autres que tu es digne d'en être un._

_-Non. Je ne veux pas !_

_-Pourquoi !_

_-Parce que c'est un sorcier qui doit aider les elfes et non un elfe._

Amaran et Carnion sursautèrent violemment et observèrent avec stupéfaction le jeune sorcier. L'elfe noir lui fit un sourire doux qui contrastait terriblement avec son habituel expression sadique. Il aimait beaucoup ce jeune humain, mais il aurait préféré se faire arracher les deux bras plutôt que de le reconnaître. Il était un elfe noir que diable, pas un vertueux elfe des bois. Amaran lui eut un sourire, heureux que le prince ait un tel ami. Il se tourna vers son prince et vit que celui-ci pouffait de rire avec Leana. Il lui demanda :

_-Que se passe-t-il mon prince ?_

_-_Vous devez être affamé mon cher Amaran, je vous conseille la tarte au citron. D'après Ron, c'est une véritable merveille.

Les deux elfes comprirent immédiatement qu'il y avait un mauvais coup en préparation. Amaran et Carnion s'assirent de chaque côté d'Estel et firent honneur au repas. Enfin, c'est ce que tous les autres crurent, mais ni eux, ni les trois autres n'en mangèrent. Puis vers la fin du repas, Amaran sursauta violemment quand Hermione dans un POP bruyant se transforma en un castor touffu. Estel lui même devint un cerf et tombant du banc, il se reprit à trois fois avant de se mettre sur les pattes. Ron devint un griffon, Leana une panthère des neiges, Amaran un tigre blanc et Carnion un loup noir. Les animaux se tournèrent vers les autres et virent des tas d'animaux plus différents les uns que les autres. Dumbledore lui était sous la forme d'un timide loup de la Pampa. La grande salle ressemblait à un zoo. Tous les animaux étaient énervés surtout quand apparut une inscription :

_Les Wild Cats vous souhaitent un bon appétit et une bonne journée sous cette forme._

Dumbledor faillit s'étouffer en s'exclamant :

_-_«CO... COMMENT ! Vous allez nous laisser sous cette forme animal jusqu'à la fin de la journée ? »

Aucune réponse ne vint et tous comprirent que oui, ils allaient passer toute la journée sous cette forme. Certain était plus chanceux que d'autre. Tous regardaient Lokhart qui avait été transformé en dindon. Et il était vraiment très laid. Dans le QG, Draco observa avec amusement les effets de la potion. Il riait comme un fou en voyant les serpentard de son année être transformée dans des animaux très bizarres et hilarant. Dumbledore soupira de soulagement, lui au moins était un timide loup de la pampa, mais tellement adorable. Cependant, il ne savait toujours pas qui était capable de faire pareille prouesse. Même les elfes avaient été touchés et pourtant ils ne mangeaient pas la même chose que les humains. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Près de lui, le professeur Rogue en loup noir observait avec férocité le cerf, le griffon et la panthère des neiges. Il venait de comprendre qui était les Wild Cats qui attaquaient l'école. Il sursauta quand il entendit dans sa tête la voix du directeur expliquer que les cours étaient maintenus. Les Wild Cats observaient avec amusement un chihuahua entouré par deux gros gorilles. Tous pouvaient se parler par télépathie mais pas Estel, Ron, Leana, Amaran et Carnion qui ne pouvaient que parler entre eux, car ils n'étaient pas touchés par la potion. Donc Amaran et Carnion empêchaient quiconque voudrait discuter avec le fier cerf, le puissant griffon et la gracieuse panthère. Quand le groupe s'éclipsa de la grande salle, ils croisèrent un gros loup noir qui gronda et d'un geste de la tête leur ordonna de le suivre. Le groupe fit ce que le professeur ordonna, sauf Ron qui s'envola afin d'aller chercher l'antidote à la potion, il découvrit Draco en larme sur le canapé et demandant ce qu'il se passait, Elianas lui répondit que le jeune sorcier avait le fou-rire. Amusé Ron prit l'antidote et retourna dans le château. Il revint au moment où le groupe précédé par le professeur allait entrer dans le bureau. Là, Estel, Leana, Carnion, Amaran et Ron redevinrent humain, elfes et fée. Ron ouvrit la bouteille et fit boire au loup la mixture. Le professeur sentit les effets en peu de temps, puis redevint humain. Il bloqua la porte, puis leur dit :

_-_Alors donc, vous êtes les Wild Cats !

_-_Oui, professeur. Répondirent les trois jeunes.

_-_Je suis Shadow ! Se présenta Estel.

_-_Je suis Sun ! Dit Ron

_-_Je suis Light ! Lança Leana avec une petite révérence.

_-_Vous allez nous dénoncer ? Demanda Ron.

_-_Je pourrais, mais pour une fois que des blagues sont faites sur toute l'école et pas seulement sur un seul individu, je ne vais pas tout faire échouer. Je ne dirai jamais rien. Mais pourquoi m'avoir transformer en loup ?

_-_Parce que c'est votre forme animagus et qu'ainsi vous pourrez vous promener dans l'école sans que quiconque sache que vous n'êtes plus sous l'influence de la potion. Lui expliqua Leana.

_-_Petits malins. Vous avez pensé à tout.

_-_Professeur, vous savez que nous avons fait un mauvais coup en terrorisant toute l'école...

_-_Oui, on m'en a parlé. Pourquoi ?

_-_Et bien voilà. Nous avons vu que le professeur Dumbledore avait peur de devenir un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais on ne comprend pas pourquoi, puisqu'il se bat du côté de la lumière.

_-_Le professeur Dumbledore a reçu il y a longtemps un sort puissant de magie noir. Maintenant, il souffre d'un dédoublement de la personnalité et malheureusement, la partie mauvaise de son être tant de plus en plus à prendre le contrôle de son esprit. Le professeur Dumbledore se bat comme il le peut, mais il perd du terrain.

_-_Mais c'est quoi cette histoire d'une chose qu'il n'a pas pris à temps ?

_-_Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Oh ! Vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve Monsieur Malefoy ?

_-_Oui, il essaie de se reconstruire.

_-_Je suis soulagé alors. Draco est mon filleul et j'avais peur qu'il n'ait de sérieux problèmes. Bon, mais parlons d'autre chose. Je dois vous dire que les cours sont en fait annulés car les professeurs n'arrivaient pas à faire leurs cours. Et une dernière chose, le professeur Lockhart est à l'infirmerie.

_-_Que lui est-il arrivé ?

_-_Il s'est regardé dans une glace et il a fait une crise d'hystérie quand il a vu qu'il n'était pas un paon comme il le croyait, mais un dindon. C'était du grand art.

_-_Merci professeur.

_-_Allez, retournez dans la forêt.

_-_Vous savez où nous vivons ?

_-_Oui, le directeur a tenté de vous suivre, mais il s'est fait attaquer par la Reine Aelita.

_-_Nana n'aime pas qu'on nous suive et elle a tendance à s'énerver très vite. Lui dit Estel avec un sourire ému. Il adorait sa mère et cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

_-_J'imagine. J'ai lu ce que la reine des elfes noirs avait fait. Mais comment vos parents se sont rencontrés et mariés ? D'après ce que j'avais lu, Elian Calengalenas était le pire ennemi d'Aelita de Mornië. Demanda Rogue.

A suivre


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

_-_C'est une longue histoire. Répondit Estel.

_-_Nous avons tout notre temps. Lui dit Rogue.

_-_D'accord. Voyez vous, les elfes noirs et les elfes des bois ne se cotoyaient pas, et les seuls fois où ils se rencontraient, cela se terminaient par des batailles sanglantes. Tout a commencé quand Valgen, le père de ma mère a décrété que la clairière des éléments ne devait appartenir qu'aux elfes noirs. Cette décision a déclenché la première des nombreuses guerres qui ont suivi. Ma mère était toute petite à cette époque et comme elle était la cadette, elle ne pouvait pas prétendre au trône de Mornûr alors quand elle a été assez grande, elle a tué son frère ainé et son père. Après, il y a eu une crise politique, mais ma maman a réglé définitivement le problème en tuant tous les prétendants au trône. Elle les a tué avec tellement de sadisme que même aujourd'hui les elfes noirs la craignent. Mon papa lui a prit le trône de Taur Galen quand son père a été tué par l'elfe noir le plus puissant du royaume de Mornur, aussi craint que ma mère. Carnion.

L'elfe noir fit un sourire carnassier à Rogue qui frissonna.

_-_Mais pourquoi Carnion et la reine ne se sont pas mariés s'ils étaient pareils ?

Carnion répondit :

_-_Justement parce que nous nous ressemblons trop. J'aurai tenté de la tuer pour avoir le trône et elle m'aurait tué pour le garder.

_-_D'accord. Mais alors, comment se sont-ils rencontrés ?

_-_Assez bizarrement. Voilà. Il y a à peu près deux mille ans, Carnion qui se promenait en forêt avec l'intention de tuer tout ce qui bouge, avait entendu des conversations et quand il s'est approché, il a vu la plus belle des visions. Une elfe des bois qui se baignait nue dans l'onde pure d'une cascade.

_-_Tu deviens poête, mon bel elfe ? Ricanna Leana.

_-_J'adore cette histoire. S'esclaffa Amaran.

_-_Grrrrr ! Gronda Carnion qui n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de sa femme.

_-_Et ? Demanda Rogue qui voulait tout savoir sur les elfes.

_-_Et bien, monsieur le bougon est tombé fou amoureux de la belle elfe et a décidé qu'elle serait sa femme, avec ou sans son consentement. Alors il s'est approché d'elle et a découvert que l'élue de son coeur avait un protecteur, son fiancé. Il a fait ce que tout bon elfe noir ferait pour avoir ce qu'il veut, il a égorgé le fiancé comme un mouton et a enlevé sa belle non sans lui avoir fait avaler de force un puissant filtre d'amour qui la rendit folle d'amour pour lui. Cependant, les effets du filtre ne duraient que six mois et après, elle reprendrait ses esprits, sauf s'il arrivait à la séduire par sa douceur et son amour. Raconta Estel avec un sourire amusé.

_-_Un... un elfe noir ? Doux et aimant ? Mais c'est impossible, c'est comme si on disait que Voldemort était un adorable papi gâteau ! S'exclama le professeur Rogue stupéfait.

_-_En effet, ce n'est pas dans la nature des elfes noirs de ressentir des émotions douces. Cependant, cela peut arriver et cela m'est arrivé. Et ça a été la période la plus difficile de toute ma vie. Je devais faire attention à tout ce que je disais et à tout ce que je faisais. Le moindre faux pas et elle m'échappait. Répondit Carnion.

_-_Et ben, ça alors !

_-_Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il a réussi et a eut la joie d'épouser cette belle elfe. Il ne devait pas la toucher afin qu'elle soit pure le jour de leur mariage. Continua Amaran.

_-_Mais, et les elfes des bois. Comment ont-ils réagi ?

_-_Vous voyez, le fiancé était un cousin proche du roi et sa mort a déclenché la fureur des elfes des bois. Ils ont donc attaqué Mornûr. Auparavant, cette cité se trouvait beaucoup plus loin dans les montagnes. Ma mère a réagi au quart de tour et la première bataille de Mornûr a été l'une des plus sanglantes de notre histoire.

_-_Et c'est là qu'ils se sont rencontrés ? Demanda Rogue.

_-_Non. Car si mon père était sur le champs de bataille, ma mère était restée à l'arrière et dirigeait les troupes. Ils ne se sont jamais croisés durant ce conflit.

_-_Mais alors, quand ?

_-_Et bien voilà. Carnion a eut une fille de son union avec sa belle Alia. Ils l'ont nommé Melian, c'est une elfe magnifique.

_-_C'est la plus belle du monde après sa mère bien sûr. Lança Carnion les yeux dans le vague.

Amaran avec un sourire dit :

_-_Et Carnion est du genre jaloux. Personne ne s'approche de sa femme ou de sa fille sans se faire arracher la tête.

_-_A ce point ? Mais alors, ne risque-t-elle pas de ne pas trouver chaussure à son pied ? Demanda le professeur fasciné par ce que disait les elfes.

_-_Ah ! Elle n'est pas la fille de Carnion pour rien. Elle a séduit un homme et l'a épousé. Raconta Amaran.

_-_Homme, comme humain ?

_-_Oui et comme sorcier.

_-_Sorcier ! Mais je croyais que les elfes haissaient les sorciers.

_-_Certains sont dignes d'être acceptés par les elfes et d'autres non.

_-_Mais qui a-t-elle épousé ?

_-Ithron-hu_. Répondit Amaran avec un sourire.

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Le sorcier-chien !

_-_Le quoi ? Redemanda Rogue.

_-_Sirius Black !

_-_Co... comment !

_-_Il a abandonné sa condition de mortel pour vivre avec les elfes. Pourtant, il ne descend jamais à Mornûr. Il préfère rester à l'extérieur.

_-_C'est un peu normal, il a vécu durant dix ans à Azkaban. Et maintenant, il ne supporte plus l'enfermement ! Expliqua Rogue qui continuait à ne pas apprécier Sirius.

_-_D'accord !

_-_Et pour vos parents !

_-_Et bien. Un jour, Alia se promenait avec sa fille et son elfe noir, quand ils sont tombés sur Elian et une grande troupe. Carnion, avec sa furie guerrière, les attaqua mais stoppa net quand Alia lui intima l'ordre de ne rien faire. Si vous l'aviez vu ? S'esclaffa Amaran.

Carnion bougonna pour la forme mais son regard pétillant prouvait qu'il était amusé.

_-_Il a pilé et a regardé sa femme avec stupeur. On a cru qu'il allait la tuer. Mais non, il a baissé ses armes et s'est placé devant sa femme prêt à mourir pour elle. Tous les elfes des bois étaient stupéfaits, c'était bien la première fois qu'un elfe noir tentait de protéger un elfe des bois. Le roi a éclaté de rire et lui a dit : « Tu peux garder ton elfe, Carnion. Car tu t'es puni tout seul en perdant ta liberté. » Ensuite, le roi est reparti en riant. Mais la troupe et le roi ont stoppé quand ils ont croisé un détachement commandé par la reine Aelita en personne. Je peux vous dire que si je n'avais pas été marié et fidèle, je lui aurai fait la cour. La reine Aelita est une elfe de toute beauté, même selon les critères de beauté des elfes des bois. Tous les elfes des bois avaient cru que la reine était comme son père, laide et stupide. Et au lieu de cela, ils se retrouvaient face à l'elfe la plus belle qu'ils aient jamais vu. Je peux vous dire qu'il y avait quelque chose quand ils ont croisé leurs regards. Bizarrement, elle ne nous a pas attaqué, mais a continué sa route pour rejoindre Camelot afin de le détruire, et de trouver Merlin afin de le tuer.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Car il a fait quelque chose d'atroce. Il a enlevé des elfes et des elfes noirs et leur a lancé un sort puissant de magie noir qui les a transformé en petites créatures rachitiques et difformes.

_-_Les elfes de maison !

_-_Oui.

_-_Mais c'est atroce.

_-_N'ayez crainte, le mal va bientôt être réparé.

_-_Que c'est-il donc passé ensuite ?

_-_Elle a détruit Camelot, tué Arthur et ses chevaliers de la table ronde, puis a emmené Merlin à Mornûr. Pour plus de sécurité, elle lui a brisé les bras et lui a arraché la langue afin de l'empêcher de faire de la magie. Pourtant, malgré l'éloignement, on pouvait entendre ses hurlements de douleur. Un jour, le prince Elianas est revenu au royaume sous la forme d'un elfe de maison. Le roi était tellement furieux, qu'il a prit son cheval le plus rapide et est allé à Mornûr afin d'ordonner à Aelita de lui donner le sorcier. Raconta Amaran.

_-_Et comment cela s'est-il terminé ?

_-_Par une violente dispute, car voyez-vous le Roi et la Reine ont un caractère entier et un rien fait qu'ils se disputent. Donc, ils se sont violemment disputés et cela s'est terminé dans le lit d'Aelita. Répondit Carnion.

_-_Co... comment ! Elle a...

_-_Oui, elle a couché avec le roi des elfes des bois et d'après ses cris, il a vraiment apprécié ce qu'elle lui a fait subir ! Ricana Carnion.

_-_Et pour Merlin ?

_-_Elian a observé les tortures qu'il subissait et a déclaré que jamais il ne viendrait reprendre le sorcier, car les elfes noirs le puniraient comme il le méritait.

Le professeur Rogue était horrifié par celui que les sorciers prenaient pour quelqu'un de bien. Les deux elfes observèrent la fureur du professeur et murmurèrent :

_-Il faudrait en parler à Leurs Majestés !_

_-Je suis tout à fait d'accord !_

_-_Et vos parents se sont mariés à ce moment ?

_-_Oh non! Ils ont mis du temps avant de le faire.

_-_Comment cela ?

_-_Voyez-vous, Aelita n'a mis Elian dans son lit que pour le sexe et pour rien d'autre. Mais pas Elian. Et quand il lui a fait sa demande en mariage comme le voulait les coutumes des elfes des bois, elle lui a ri au nez. Mon cousin a réussi à quitter le royaume en un seul morceau et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi effondré.

_-_Tu ne le sais pas, mais quand Elian a quitté Mornûr, Aelita est devenue comme folle. Elle a fait une crise de rage en beuglant qu'il lui appartenait et qu'il n'avait pas à quitter le royaume sans son autorisation. Raconta Carnion.

_-_Ada m'a raconté la suite. Un jour, ils se sont rencontrés dans la forêt et nana lui a dit de revenir, qu'il lui appartenait.

_-_Et ?

_-_Ada lui a dit non, puis il est parti. Il s'est retourné pour voir si elle le poursuivait pour le tuer, mais elle le regardait avec stupéfaction. Alors Ada a continué son chemin et est rentré à Taur Galen. Ce soir-là, il a reçu une tête de singe à poils de feu.

_-_Oh! Je m'en souviens. C'était horrible, il y avait du sang partout. S'exclama Amaran qui pourtant souriait.

_-_Pourtant, c'est un cadeau précieux car c'est une race difficile à attraper. Répliqua Carnion.

_-_Et bien, on ne l'a pas vu comme cela. J'ai bien cru qu'Elian allait faire une crise cardiaque. Le lendemain, il a reçu le coeur encore chaud d'une vélane.

_-_C'est qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse pour faire un tel présent. Lança Carnion.

_-_Et bien voir un coeur battant sur une table recouverte de nourriture, ça ne donne pas envie de manger. Rétorqua Amaran hilare.

Même Rogue, pourtant un peu écoeuré, avait tendance à sourire en imaginant les efforts maladroits de la reine pour dire au roi qu'elle l'aimait.

_-_Le surlendemain, quand il a vu l'oiseau, j'ai cru qu'il allait l'abattre. Mais pourtant, au lieu de se retrouver avec un morceau de viande, l'oiseau déposa des fleurs. Mortes les fleurs, mais c'était un début.

_-_En fait, la Reine a demandé à Alia, comment faire pour séduire un elfe des bois. Et mon Alia lui avait dit des choses belles et précieuses. Mais ce qui est beau et précieux pour un elfe noir ne l'est pas pour un elfe des bois. Alors quand Alia a découvert ce qu'elle lui avait envoyé, elle lui a dit de lui offrir des fleurs. Mais fleurs les plus proches étaient mortes. Alors Alia lui a dit des fleurs vivantes.

_-_Et ?

_-_Aelita a fait plus de six mois de voyage pour trouver des fleurs et surtout en hiver. En fait, elle a fait le tour du monde et elle a ramené du jasmin, de la glycine, un oranger... Quand elle est retournée à Mornûr, elle a envoyé les plantes, l'une après l'autre.

_-_Durant six mois, nous n'avions plus reçu de colis. Le roi était ravi. Et voilà que brusquement, l'oiseau noir revenait, mais au lieu d'avoir un morceau de viande, il recevait un splendide plant de jasmin. Il sentait magnifiquement bon et le roi fut encore plus émerveillé quand le lendemain, il reçut une glycine. Je me rappelle qu'il m'avait dit : « Qui que se soit, il ou elle a plus de délicatesse que l'autre. J'aimerai bien le rencontrer. ». Alors il envoya une lettre par retour de courrier qui disait : « Je suis très flatté par vos magnifiques présents et je souhaiterai vous rencontrer afin de vous remercier de vive voix ».

_-_Alors c'était ça cette lettre. Je n'avais jamais vu Aelita aussi nerveuse. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. C'est là que j'ai compris que comme pour moi, elle venait de perdre sa liberté. Au lieu de répondre, elle lui a envoyé un pot de lys rouges.

_-_Je n'ai jamais vu Elian aussi destabilisé. Il voulait une réponse et il recevait un pot de fleur en plein hiver. Elles étaient superbes ces fleurs et elles le sont toujours comme tous les présents qu'il a reçu d'Aelita.

Rogue pouffa de rire et demanda :

_-_Mais comment le roi Elian a découvert que c'était la reine Aelita qui lui envoyait ces présents ?

_-_Tout simplement en suivant l'oiseau. On ne s'est pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, mais quand il est rentré, il était stupéfait. Tout ce qu'il a dit c'est « je sais qui c'est ! ». Le lendemain il a reçu un pied de vanille. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait les renvoyer ou les détruire jusqu'à ce que la reine mère lui dise : « Tu l'as prise au piège. Elle est comme l'oiseau en cage. Elle crie après sa liberté, mais quand elle l'a enfin, elle veut retrouver sa prison. Alors fais en sorte qu'elle ne voit pas les barreaux qu'elle pense qu'elle est libre alors que ce n'est pas le cas.  
_-_Mais, mère. C'est une elfe noire ?  
_-_Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as raconté sur Carnion et la jeune Alia ?  
_-_Oui, et il lui obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil.  
_-_Et bien, ils sont pareils. Elle réagira de la même manière si tu sais comment la prendre. » Et c'est cela qui c'est passé. Elle était tellement accrochée à lui qu'elle envoya une note proposant des horaires différents pour l'utilisation de la clairière des éléments. Quand le soleil était maître du ciel, les elfes des bois avaient la clairière pour eux et quand venait l'heure de la Lune, les elfes noirs allaient là-bas. Elian a bien vu l'énorme concession qu'elle avait faite et accepta l'accord.

_-_Quand l'oiseau blanc est arrivé avec la réponse du roi Elian, Aelita était toute excitée. Et elle a expliqué à tout le peuple des elfes noirs que la guerre était de l'histoire ancienne et qu'une paix avait été signée. Malheureusement, l'un des seigneurs de la guerre lui a dit que si il y avait paix, alors les elfes noirs et les elfes des bois ne devaient plus avoir le moindre contact. Tous les elfes noirs étaient d'accord alors elle a dû se résoudre à ne plus lui envoyer de présents.

_-_Alors c'est pour cela qu'on ne voyait plus l'oiseau noir ? A un moment, Elian a cru qu'elle avait été tuée. Toutes les lettres qu'il envoyait, lui étaient retournées sans être lus. Et puis un jour, il a reçu une lettre qui l'a affolé. On ne sait pas du tout ce qu'elle disait.

_-_Je lui ai dit qu'elle allait épouser Tareck, le chef de guerre. Elle n'avait pas le choix, car il contrôlait une grande partie de l'armée. Répondit Carnion.

_-_Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il était si furieux. Songea Amaran.

_-_Et que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Rogue.

_-_Elian a fait ce que j'ai fait ! Répondit Carnion. Le jour du mariage d'Aelita et de Tareck, il est arrivé sur son cheval. Il a égorgé Tareck et s'est enfuit avec Aelita sur son épaule.

_-_Non !

_-_Et si. Ça a fait un de ces foins. S'esclaffa Carnion.

_-_Je m'en souviens comme si s'était hier. Il est entré à Taur Galen avec une elfe noire stupéfaite en travers de l'épaule. Quand il l'a déposé, elle lui a hurlé que c'était les elfes noirs qui enlevaient les êtres aimés et non les elfes des bois. C'est là qu'on a vraiment compris qu'elle aimait Elian, car elle avait dit « être aimé » et non « être désiré ». Il lui a répondu qu'elle lui appartenait et que si elle essayait de s'enfuir, il irait à Mornûr en personne pour la ramener. Je n'ai jamais vu Aelita Mornië aussi stupéfaite. Il parlait comme un elfe noir et non comme un elfe des bois. Il avait tout prévu et l'heure suivante, ils étaient mariés et le soir même, elle hurlait de plaisir dans les bras de son elfe des bois. Quand elle s'est réveillée le lendemain, elle a découvert que tout son peuple avait été dupé et se retrouvait dans l'une des plus belles grottes du monde situé sous le royaume de Taur Galen. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait le tuer, mais il est descendu avec elle et lui a demandé ce qu'il devait faire pour que cette simple grotte devienne le nouveau royaume de Mornûr. C'est là qu'a vraiment commencé la paix entre les deux races. Et cette dernière a pris la forme d'un bébé cent ans plus tard.

_-_Estel !

_-_Non, Amdir. Malheureusement, trois mois plus tard. Un elfe des bois égorgea l'enfant.

_-_Pourquoi ? S'exclama Rogue horrifié.

_-_Voyez-vous, certains elfes étaient contre la paix et ils ont accepté d'obéir à Voldemort en tuant l'héritier des deux royaumes.

_-_Mais tuer un enfant innocent, c'est ignoble. Et que lui est-il arrivé ?

_-_Ce fut une période noire. Les deux souverains étaient anéantis. Répondit tristement Amaran.

_-_J'ai traqué celui qui a fait cela. Puis je l'ai fait parler et j'ai réussi à avoir les noms des autres. Puis je l'ai donné aux elfes des bois et j'ai exterminé ceux qui pensaient comme lui. Le surlendemain, nos souverains sont revenus avec Estel et les deux royaumes ont fondu pour sa bonne bouille. Il était tellement adorable. Se souvint Carnion en ébouriffant les cheveux de son prince.

Estel grogna pour la forme, mais il aimait beaucoup Carnion. Rogue était étonné par les différentes guerres entre les elfes et il comprenait maintenant pourquoi les sorciers étaient mal vus par les deux peuples. Il se tourna vers une horloge et découvrit qu'il était plus de minuit. Il s'exclama :

_-_Par M... hum. Il est plus de minuit.

_-_Déjà ?

_-_Et oui, et il faudrait que vous regagniez votre dortoir. Je vais vous escorter jusqu'à la grande porte.

-Merci professeur. Le remercia les trois élèves.

Les trois petits monstres et les deux elfes ainsi que le professeur quittèrent le bureau et rejoignirent silencieusement les grandes portes. Ensuite, ils se transformèrent et disparurent dans la forêt. Rogue eut un hoquet de stupeur quand il vit Ron se transformer en griffon, tandis qu'Estel se transformait en panthère noire et Leana en panthère des neiges. Il eut un sourire et murmura :

_-_Les Wild Cats... ça leur va bien comme nom.

Avec un sourire, il retourna dans son bureau sans se douter que dans une des tours, Dumbledore venait de perdre une bataille contre lui-même et mettait en place un plan démoniaque afin de prendre possession du monde magique. Il devait être patient et le serait.

A suivre


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

Loin de là, Ron, Leana, Estel, Carnion et Amaran couraient dans les bois, jouant comme des fous. Quand ils arrivèrent dans leurs appartements, les trois jeunes décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Le lendemain, alors que les félins discutaient de mauvais coups, Dubois arriva en courant et dit à Estel :

_-_Estel ? Tu n'es pas en tenue !

_-_Comme tu peux le voir, non !

Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena vers le terrain de quidditch en lui disant :

_-_Viens vite, j'ai réservé le terrain et...

_-_Désolé Dubois. Mais on l'a réservé auprès du professeur Dumbledore. Lança Flint le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard.

_-_Et pourquoi ?

_-_Pour entraîner notre nouvel attrapeur.

_-_Et c'est qui ?

_-_C'est moi ! Répondit une voix froide avec un léger cheveu sur la langue.

_-_Zimmerman ? Tu n'as pas peur de lutter contre un elfe noir ? Ricanna Leana en regardant un serpentard de troisième année boutonneux avec des cheveux filasses et d'un blond pisseux.

Le jeune qui ne savait pas qu'il ne devait en aucun cas insulter la jeune fée sans avoir un elfe noir surprotecteur et fou furieux sur le dos, répliqua d'un ton polaire :

_-_Je n'ai pas peur d'un elfe, saleté de fée.

_-_Je crois que je vais oublier l'ordre de mon père et obéir à celui de ma mère. Songea Estel en grondant de colère.

_-_Et quel est-il ? Demanda aimablement Carnion.

_-_D'arracher les tripes d'un mortel ! Viens ici le petit sorcier !

Jeffrey Zimmerman devint blême en lisant la folie meurtrière dans les yeux de l'elfe noir. Les autres ne savaient pas quoi faire pour empêcher un meurtre. Soudain Amaran entra dans l'action et détourna l'attention du groupe tandis que Carnion entraînait de force un sorcier paniqué qui n'avait plus de voix. Quand ils furent dans la forêt, l'elfe noir se déchaîna sur le serpentard. Ce fut un miracle s'il survécu au traitement. Vingt minutes plus tard, il ramenait un sorcier en loque devant les autres. Amaran observa le corps et dit à Carnion :

_-On avait dit lui faire peur, pas tenter de lui arracher la mâchoire, le nez, les cheveux et les yeux._

_-Il n'avait qu'à pas insulter le princesse Leana !_

_-Ooouuuhhh ! Le cruel Carnion aurait-il craqué pour la petite fée ?_

Le regard meurtrier de l'elfe noir stoppa net sa tentative d'humour et Amaran sentant que l'elfe avait des envies de meurtre, lui demanda l'air de rien :

_-Alors comment va ta magnifique femme ?_

_-Elle est plus belle que jamais et en plus, elle attend un heureux événement._

_-Toutes mes félicitations. Avec des parents comme les siens, ce sera un enfant magnifique._

Carnion fut totalement calmé et passa les trois heures qui suivirent à parler de sa femme et de ses enfants. Amaran savait toujours comment le calmer. Les deux équipes s'entraînèrent chacune de leur côté, dont l'une amputée de son attrapeur toujours à l'infirmerie. Cependant, il en sortit deux semaines plus tard, paniqué à l'idée même de croiser Estel ou l'un des deux elfes. Quand le jour tant attendu du premier match de l'année arriva, l'un des joueurs de Serpentard était prêt à se sentir mal. Il ne voulait pas jouer, il voulait rester sous ses couvertures après ce que lui avait fait l'elfe noir. Ils étaient face à face, le regard d'Estel brûlait de fureur contenue, et Jeffrey n'arrivait pas à se libérer de l'attraction de ses yeux verts si déroutants. Il avait bien l'intention de le massacrer avec un sadisme réel. Le professeur Bibine observa les deux équipes et s'exclama :

_-_Je veux un grand fair play de votre part à tous.

D'un coup de pied, elle libéra les balles, puis lança le souaffle que rattrapa Angelina. La jeune poursuiveuse fonça vers les buts des Serpentard. Pendant ce temps, Estel observa le vif qui passa entre lui et Jeffrey complètement paralysé. Les deux attrapeurs avaient l'air de se moquer de ce qu'il se passait en dessous. Alors que gryffondor marquait son premier but, un cognard prit pour cible Estel et ne le lâcha plus. Le jeune elfe fit un gracieux mouvement d'évitement et se mit à la chasse du vif d'or tandis que le serpentard restait bloqué sur son balais. Estel avait un grand sourire, il avait suffisament terrorisé son adversaire pour qu'il ne bouge plus. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est que le cognard était toujours dans son sillage, tentant de le blesser, voir de le tuer. Il accéléra brusquement et évita l'attaque suivante. Les autres ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait avec ce cognard. Les elfes noirs et des bois fulminaient, ils ne pouvaient rien faire et leur prince était menacé par un cognard. Estel quant à lui fonçait derrière le vif qui changea brusquement de trajectoire et fonça vers Jeffrey. Toujours avec la boule noire à ses trousses, Estel le poursuivit. Puis il accéléra une nouvelle fois, attrapa la petite boule dorée à moins d'un mètre de Jeffrey tout en faisant une manoeuvre d'évitement. Il frôla le serpentard qui ne put rien faire quand il vit la masse noire lui foncer dessus.

Le serpentard plaça son bras devant son visage et se retrouva avec un bras et la mâchoire cassée. Le coup fut d'une telle violence qu'il s'évanouit et ne se sentit pas tomber et surtout ne sentit pas Lockhart lui lancer un sort pour essayer de lui réparer les os brisés. Il y eut un éclat de rire quand ils virent la mâchoire de l'attrapeur de Serpentard pendouiller lamentablement, lui donnant l'air d'un débile profond. Le professeur eut l'air vraiment ahuri devant sa boulette. Il se réveilla à l'infirmerie quelques heures plus tard et l'infirmière lui apporta une potion pour faire repousser les os. Il avala la potion et dut se retenir de ne pas la recracher. Le jeune serpentard souffrit toute la nuit en sentant ses os repousser lentement et douloureusement.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du directeur, ce dernier était recroquevillé dans un coin et sanglotait :

_-_Par Merlin, qu'ai-je fais ? J'ai failli tuer un élève.

_-_**Et alors, un de plus ou un de moins, ça va par faire beaucoups de différence. Et puis, il est si insignifiant. On aurait même pas fait attention à sa disparition.**

_-_Tais-toi ! Tu es ignoble. J'aurais dû prendre cette potion quand j'en ai eu l'oppotunité.

_-_**Mais c'est trop tard. Il est mort. Et la potion a été détruite. AHAHAHAH !**

_-_Tais-toi ! MAIS TAIS-TOI !

_-_Que se passe-t-il ? Albus ? Demanda le professeur Rogue.

_-_Je...

Le vieux professeur avait l'air d'avoir du mal à mettre ses pensées en ordre. Le maître des potions comprit que le directeur venait d'avoir une crise. Il lui demanda doucement, gentiment :

_-_Que puis-je faire ?

_-_Je... C'est bon ! Le rassura Dumbledore en se relevant difficilement.

_-_Vous en êtes sûr ?

_-_Oui. Je vais bien.

Rogue fronça les sourcils et demanda :

_-_Savez-vous qui a enchanté ce cognard ?

_-_Non. Peut-être les Wild Cats !

_-_Cela est peu probable. Ce sont des farceurs et non des meurtriers.

_-_Peut-être ! Mais connaissez-vous leur identité ?

_-_Non ! Je ne sais vraiment pas qui ils peuvent-être. Mais je sais qu'ils sont très forts en enchantement et en métamorphose. Donc je dirai que les Wild Cats sont des élèves de cinquième, sixième ou septième année, pas moins.

_-_D'accord.

_-_Si vous avez besoin d'aide, Albus. Ma porte vous est ouverte.

Le regard du vieil homme pétilla de joie. Cela faisait longtemps que quelqu'un ne c'était pas inquiété pour lui. Rogue repartit et croisa Ron qui fulminait contre Lockhart. Rogue lui demanda :

_-_C'est cet abruti de Lockhart. Il a encore appelé Estel « Harry ».

_-_Et ?

_-_Je suis parti chercher Hagrid pour qu'il aille le décrocher.

_-_Je peux le faire aussi. Dit Rogue très étonné.

_-_Je le sais bien, professeur. Mais Hagrid est beaucoup plus éloigné. Répliqua le jeune gryffondor avec un sourire machiavélique.

Rogue eut un sourire ravi en imaginant la tête de Lockhart et décida de rester là afin d'empêcher que d'autres professeurs viennent libérer l'abruti. Ron repartit les mains dans les poches et revint presque une heure plus tard avec le garde-chasse. Tous les deux marchaient tranquillement, comme si rien ne pressait. Le professeur de Potion les suivit et découvrit l'être le plus haï par les membres du corps enseignant de Poudlard la tête en bas et sa robe retenu par une gargouille. Hagrid prit tout son temps pour le libérer et sans faire exprès, le fit tomber. Ron explosa de rire quand le sorcier se mangea le sol. Il repartit et rejoignit Estel qui continuait à fulminer contre le professeur de DCFM. Il avait décidé de lui en faire baver.

Cette nuit là, ne pouvant dormir, Jeffrey entendit les professeurs venir transportant le corps d'un jeune gryffondor :

_-_Colin Crivey !

Le premier année avait encore son appareil photo dans ses bras et quand le professeur Dumbledore ouvrit l'appareil, le film partit en fumée. Le vieux professeur dit aux autres présents :

_-_Monsieur Alagos avait raison, il y a un basilic dans l'école. La chambre des secrets a belle et bien été ouverte de nouveau.

Le lendemain quand ils allèrent en cours, les félins apprirent qu'un club de duel venait d'être ouvert et leur excitation fondit comme neige au soleil quand ils virent que le professeur qui le dirigeait était :

_-_Lockhart !

_-_C'est pas vrai ? On va faire quoi ? Apprendre à sourire ! Gronda Ron.

_-_J'espère pas, j'ai déjà appris à sourire et les sourires des elfes sont plus charmeurs que ceux de ce sorcier idiot. Persiffla Estel.

Ils se turent et regardèrent le professeur le plus nul de l'histoire de Poudlard s'avancer sur l'estrade et s'esclamer d'un ton grandiloquant :

_-_Approchez-vous ! Approchez, s'il vous plait !

Les élèves s'approchèrent tandis qu'Estel demandait :

_-_Je me demande qui va avoir la joie de lui démolir la tête ?

_-_Deux gallions que c'est Rogue ! S'exclama Ron.

_-_Pari tenu ! Lança Leana.

Le professeur marcha à grandes enjambées sur l'estrade en disant d'un ton qui se voulait séducteur :

_-_Est-ce que tout le monde me voit ? Est-ce que tout le monde m'entend ? Parfait.

Estel mit son doigt dans la bouche et fit comme s'il allait vomir, déclenchant les rires de ses deux compagnons. Les autres écoutaient avec fascination le professeur :

_-_En raison des sombres évènements de ces dernières semaines, le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné l'autorisation d'ouvrir ce petit club de duel afin de vous former et de vous entraîner au cas ou vous auriez à vous défendre. Comme cela m'est arrivé maintes et maintes fois. Pour plus de détails, je vous renvoie à mes livres.

D'un geste soigné, il retira sa cape et l'envoya vers les élèves. Leana la reçut et Estel fou de rage attrapa le bout de tissus et se mit à le déchirer devant ses deux gardes du corps hilares. Le vêtement partit en lambeaux dans des bruits secs de déchirure. Le professeur ne fit même pas attention au décès de sa cape car il lança d'un ton pompeux :

_-_Je vous présente mon assistant le professeur Rogue.

Estel, tout à son massacre de vêtement, leva brusquement la tête et eut un grand sourire en voyant le sombre maître de Potion s'approcher du professeur de DCFM, le visage fermé. Mais il eut un léger sourire quand il entendit les voix de Ron, Lean et Estel lui souffler :

_-_Professeur, démolissez-le ! Lança la jeune fée.

_-_Avec grand plaisir, miss d'Antagara.

_-_Toute l'école est derrière vous, professeur Rogue ! Lui dit Ron.

_-_Nos pensées vous protégeront contre la stupidité de cette chose qui se dit être un homme ! Répliqua Estel.

Rogue eut un grand sourire qui disparut quand il fit face à Lockhart. Ce dernier lança :

_-_Il a très sportivement accepté de m'aider pour une petite démonstration. N'aillez crainte, votre maître des potions sera toujours en état de vous faire cours quand j'en aurai fini avec lui. Faites-moi confiance.

Puis, il se tourna vers le professeur Rogue, tira sa baguette et fit face au professeur de Potion. Les deux professeurs se saluèrent d'un geste de baguette, puis tous les deux firent demi-tour. Ils firent cinq pas dans des directions opposés, puis se firent de nouveau face. Lockhart commença à compter en prenant une position de duel de même que le professeur Rogue :

_-_1...

_-_2... Il avait un sourire niais sur le visage alors qu'il montrait à tous que oui, il savait compter jusqu'à deux.

_-_3... Il n'avait même pas commencé le premier mouvement que Rogue s'exclamait :

_-_**Experlliarmus !**

Le sort extrêmement puissant envoya voler Lockhart tandis que sa baguette se retrouvait dans les mains de son adversaire. Les félidés s'écrièrent :

_-_OOOOOOOUUUUUUAAAAAAAIIIIIIIISSSSSSS !

Le professeur de DCFM s'écrasa avec violence sur l'estrade et sous les rires des Wild Cats et des garçons des différentes maisons qui le trouvaient vraiment ridicule. Mais ceux qui riaient le plus étaient bien sûr Leana, Ron et Estel. Les deux elfes étaient complètement stupéfaits par la stupidité et la lenteur de ce sorcier. Carnion décida :

_-Il est hors de question que notre prince apprenne avec un professeur aussi nul !_

Lockhart se redressa difficilement et durant quelques secondes eut l'air vraiment humilié par les rires de l'assemblée. Il lança un regard noir vers Estel, puis s'exclama avec un sourire crispé :

_-_C'était une excellente idée de leur montrer ça professeur Rogue. Mais sans vouloir vous offenser, j'avais tout de suite deviné ce que vous aviez en tête et si j'avais voulu vous en empêcher, je n'aurai eu aucun mal à le faire.

_-_Peut-être serait-il prudent de commencer par leur apprendre à neutraliser les mauvais sorts, professeur. Suggéra Rogue froidement.

_-_Excellente suggestion, professeur Rogue ! Répondit-il après quelques secondes de silence. Il nous faudrait deux volontaires. Hmmm !

Estel lança à Ron :

_-_Attention, il tente de réfléchir.

_-_Tout le monde aux abris! Pouffa Ron.

Lockhart lança un regard noir aux deux élèves et dit :

_-_Tiens, Potter et Weasley. Par exemple.

Les deux amis se faufilèrent dans la foule, puis se firent face. Estel lui dit :

_-_Ron, prouve à Carnion que tu es un combattant.

_-_Je te ferai honneur en te combattant avec toute la force et la ruse que je possède.

_-_Merci Ron.

Tous les deux se firent face. Comme avec les professeurs, ils se saluèrent, firent demi tour ainsi que cinq pas en avant, puis se firent de nouveau face. Ils avaient appris des sorts puissants simplement par curiosité. Ron ne pouvait pas encore faire de magie sans baguette, même s'il s'entraînait énormément et cela l'énervait quelque peu. Mais il savait aussi qu'avec beaucoup d'entraînement, il y arriverait comme y arrivait Leana et Estel. Il lui dit :

_-_Pardonne-moi si je dois utiliser ma baguette, mais je n'ai pas encore ton aptitude à la magie sans baguette.

_-_Je te pardonne, car je veux me mesurer à mon meilleur ami. Et n'ai crainte, je prononcerai mes sorts.

_-_Je te remercie Estel.

Leana, Carnion et Amaran observaient avec intérêt les deux amis se combattre. Ils savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas se faire de cadeaux et cela serait très intéressant. Rogue était tendu, car il ne connaissait pas vraiment les capacités des différents adversaires. Lockhart lança :

_-_Attention, à trois. Jetez un sort pour désarmer votre adversaire. Seulement pour le désarmer. Nous ne voulons pas d'accident. 1... 2... 3...

Les deux amis étaient face à face quand Ron s'exclama :

_-_**Bloque-jambe** !

Le sort fonça sur Estel qui l'évita en sautant gracieusement dans les airs en s'exclamant :

_-_**Chauve-furie** !

Ron s'écria alors :

_-_**Protégo** !

Le bouclier dévia le sort qui percuta Hermione. Les deux adversaires combattirent avec rage et de toute leur force, mais ils étaient quasiment de forces égales. Ron réfléchissait à toute vitesse quand il eut une idée. Il s'exclama :

_-_**Serpensortia** !

Un serpent jaillit de sa baguette et tomba sur le sol. Estel l'observa avec stupéfaction. Le reptile se déploya puis se mit à ramper sur l'estrade. Rogue sentait que cela pouvait dégénérer et décida de faire disparaître l'animal. Il s'approcha et lança :

_-_Ne bougez pas, Alagos ! Je vais vous en débarasser.

Cependant il stoppa net son avancée quand Lockhart s'esclama :

_-_Je m'en occupe, professeur Rogue !

Il dépassa Estel qui le regardait avec mépris, puis pointa sa baguette sur le reptile et lança d'un ton nonchalant :

_-_**Alarte Ascendare** !

Le pauvre serpent vola dans les airs et s'écrasa sur le sol complètement furieux. Il se dressa, se tourna lentement et fit face à Estel. Tous les deux se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Ils étaient aussi fascinés l'un que l'autre. Estel entendit le serpent siffler :

_**-Qui essss-tu ?**_

_**-Essssssstel Alagosssssss ? Et toi ?**_

_**-Je ssssssuissssssss magie ! Je n'ai passssss de nom ! Tu n'essssssss passssss comme lessssss autresssssss !**_

_**-Non.**_

Tous observaient l'elfe et le serpent siffler, puis brusquement, Estel tomba sur les genoux et eut vraiment l'air de souffrir. Ron allait se précipiter quand Rogue le retint. Le jeune gryffondor s'écria :

_-_Laissez-moi ! Je dois l'aider !... Il... Il va se transformer ! FERMEZ TOUS LES YEUX !

Personne ne comprenait pourquoi, puis Ron pointa sa baguette en l'air et s'exclama avec toute sa force :

_-_**LUMOS MAXIMA !**

La lumière éblouit tout le monde et tous durent fermer les yeux, même lui. Quand il entendit un autre sifflement plus rauque, il s'exclama :

_-_ES ! FERME LES YEUX !

Estel ne comprenait pas pourquoi son meilleur ami lui demandait cela, mais quand Ron avait ce ton, c'est que cela était grave, alors il fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé et ferma les yeux. Le jeune gryffondor murmura un sort et fit apparaître un miroir. Il se retourna et regarda dedans. Il sourpira quand il vit que l'animal avait les yeux fermés. Il fit demi-tour, s'approcha d'Estel et lui dit :

_-_Estel, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne savais pas que cela déclancherait cette transformation !

_-_Sssssssssss ?

_-_Tu es devenu un basilic !

_-_SSSS, SS SS SSSS SS SS SSSSSS !

_-_Je ne te mens pas et ce n'est pas une blague idiote de mes frères. Tu es devenu un basilic. Maintenant, tu dois devenir un animal moins dangereux !

_-_Ssssss ?

_-_Je ne sais pas moi ? Heu... Un dragon !

_-_Sss ss ss sss !

_-_Tu n'as pas le choix ! Et puis tu l'as déjà fait !

_-_S'sss sss ss ssss sssss !

Le serpent se contracta, puis Ron se retrouva écrasé contre le mur par la masse gigantesque d'un dragon argenté. L'estrade s'effondra sous son poids. Les élèves s'éparpillèrent de crainte de subir le même traîtement que l'estrade. Ron commença à paniquer, quand il remarqua que son meilleur ami avait une envie folle d'éternuer. Bien qu'à moitié étouffé, il réussit à dire :

_-_Es, je t'en supplie transforme-toi en loup !

Le dragon se tordit de nouveau, puis dans un « pop » bruyant, il devint un loup noir qui remuait vigoureusement la queue. Le loup éternua vigoureusement sous les regards effarés de tous et surtout de Lockhart et d'Hermione. Cette dernière bavait de jalousie devant le fait qu'Estel était un animagus multiple. Puis le loup redevint un elfe tandis que Rogue pointait sa baguette sur l'estrade et murmurait :

_-_**Reparo**.

Estel regarda le serpent et siffla :

_-**Veux-tu ressssster avec moi ?**_

_**-Avec plaissssir !**_

_**-Alorssss, je vaissssss t'appeler Lokë. Ssssse qui veut dire dans ma langue Ssssserpent.**_

_**-J'aime ssssssse nom. Maître !**_

_**-Parfait, vasssss autour de mon brassssss Lokë !**_

_**-Mersssssssi maître !**_

Le serpent avança vers Estel qui se baissa et sentit le reptile remonter son bras. Puis il se releva et décida de descendre de l'estrade. Hermione siffla :

_-_Tu es un fourchelangue !

_-_Et toi tu es une conne ! Et entre nous, moi c'est un don et toi c'est une constatation ! Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuies, mais Carnion a raison. Ce cours ne m'est d'aucune utilité.

A suivre


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30

Estel se dirigea vers la porte avec Ron, Leana, Amaran et Carnion, quand Lockhart s'exclama :

_-_Je ne vous ai pas donné l'autorisation de partir.

_-_Et vous ferez quoi pour me retenir, sourire ? Vous êtes pitoyable.

_-_...

Avec un sourire méprisant, il fit demi-tour et allait quitter la pièce quand Rogue lui demanda :

_-_Monsieur Alagos ? Je souhaiterai que vous restiez ici afin de voir votre niveau face à un professeur.

_-_Vous m'intéressez grandement professeur Rogue. Et contre qui devrais-je me battre ? Demanda l'elfe, les yeux scintillaient d'une petite lueur intéressée.

_-_Et bien, il me paraît judicieux que celui qui soit l'instigateur de cette option soit celui qui vous combatte. Alors, êtes-vous d'accord ?

_-_Avec plaisir, professeur Rogue. Ron ?

_-_Oui, Ô grand maître des bois ?

_-_Tu pourrais garder Lokë ?

_-_Tant qu'il ne tente pas de me mordre, aucun problème.

Le serpent s'enroula autour du bras de Ron puis termina sa reptation autour du cou du jeune sorcier et observa avec intérêt l'action. Estel monta sur l'estrade et attendit que Lockart daigne l'imiter. Il tremblait légèrement, car il commençait à se rendre compte de la puissance de son adversaire. Il tentait de trouver le moyen de s'enfuir quand Ron lui lança avec un sourire amusé :

_-_Professeur, vous n'allez pas fuir devant un simple élève qui est au tout début de sa formation de sorcier.

Estel lança un regard amusé vers Ron et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Se sachant observer par toute l'école, le professeur ne put plus faire marche arrière et dut donc suivre Estel pour un combat. Il montait sur l'estrade comme un condamné vers l'échafaud. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur les deux combattants et Rogue lança :

_-_Il est interdit de lancer des sorts impardonnables, mais toutes les magies sont autorisées.

Le sourire d'Estel s'élargit encore plus tandis que Lockart blêmissait encore plus si cela était possible. Le professeur de Potion continua sur sa lancée :

_-_Le duel s'arrêtera quand l'un des deux adversaires sera hors de la zone de combat ou hors d'état de combattre. Les sorts mortels sont interdits.

_-_Dommage ! Lança Estel avec un petit sourire satanique.

_-_Bon, vous êtes prêt ?

_-_Oui.

_-_Alors, allez-y !

Estel observait le professeur de DCFM qui s'effondra sans raison sur le sol et poussa un véritable hurlement de douleur. Tous comprirent qu'il pouvait lancer des sorts sans parler. Brusquement le professeur s'éleva dans les airs et s'écrasa sur le sol avec une violence rare mais sans jamais quitter les limites du duel. Pendant près de dix minutes, Lockart fit ces sauts de puce. Puis Estel, probablement lassé du peu de réaction du professeur, l'envoya s'écraser contre l'un des murs. Le rire diabolique de Rogue s'éleva dans le silence, il avait eut ce qu'il voulait et il était vraiment ravi. Estel renifla de manière méprisante, puis fit demi-tour et suivit par Ron, Leana, Amaran et Carnion, quitta le château et retrouva Malefoy qui paniquait en tenant dans sa main une lettre signé Marcus Malefoy, le patriarche de la famille: le grand-père de Draco. Les vacances de noël commençaient dans une semaine et il avait ordonné à son petit fils de rentrer dans sa famille afin d'avoir une petite discussion. Estel lut la lettre et dit à Draco :

_-_Personne ne peut s'approcher de cette grotte, donc tu es à l'abris.

_-_Et pour les Vacances d'été. Je ne peux rester ici tout seul et vous ne pouvez rester avec moi, vous avez vos familles.

_-_Et c'est là que nous entrons en jeu. Nous avons discuté entre nous, nous avons parlé avec Ron, Leana, Estel, Carnion et Amaran et nous acceptons que tu ailles à Taur Galen pendant les vacances de noël. Mais seulement Taur Galen, tu ne peux aller à Mornûr. Expliqua Elian qui avait réussi à forcer sa petite femme.

**Flash Back**

_-Jamais de la vie. Je n'accepterai pas ce saleté de sorcier sur nos terres. C'est non !_

-_Allez mamour !_

_-NON !_

_-Il a le même problème qu'Elwen, il a été violé par son grand-père._

_-Et alors !_

_-C'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour crier sa détresse, il n'avait pas Estel comme ami, donc il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qui lui arrivait._

_-Je m'en moque complètement. Je hais ce moucheron, je ne veux pas le voir à Mornûr !_

_-Mais je ne te demande pas le droit qu'il aille à Mornur, toi seule lui donnera ce droit, mais qu'il aille à Taur Galen._

_-C'est ton royaume, c'est à toi de prendre la décision._

_-Ce n'est plus mon royaume, c'est notre royaume, le royaume des elfes des bois et des elfes noirs._

Aelita regarda son époux avec un amour toujours plus grand tandis que les elfes noirs le respectaient encore plus qu'avant. Il savait parfaitement comment manipuler les elfes noirs à son avantage et savait que maintenant, le sorcier pourrait aller à Taur Galen sans se faire massacrer par un ou deux elfes noirs. En effet, le peu que les elfes avaient appris venaient de la reine et du prince et ce qu'ils avaient appris ne parlait pas en sa faveur. Mais devant le regard de chien battu du roi, les elfes noirs acceptèrent de ne rien faire au jeune sorcier.

**Fin du flash back**

Draco remercia les deux souverains par une révérence parfaite. Il se retenait difficilement de pleurer de joie, il allait être libéré de sa famille et son grand père n'entrerait plus jamais dans sa chambre pour jouer avec lui. Il frissonna en se rappelant les horreurs qu'il lui avait fait subir, l'humiliation, la salissure qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même, la honte et la peur que quelqu'un apprenne son secret et paradoxalement l'espoir que quelqu'un l'apprenne pour le libérer de cet enfer. Les deux elfes purent lire sans aucun problème toutes les émotions du garçon dans ses yeux. Aelita lut la même angoisse dans les yeux de Draco qu'elle avait lu dans ceux d'Elwen. Un enfant brisé, voilà ce qu'il était, mais il ne pouvait pas aller à Mornûr, les elfes noirs ne le connaissaient pas et risquaient de le blesser gravement. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre éternellement dans cette grotte, et étant un sorcier, il devait faire ses études à Poudlard. Cependant la famille Malefoy avait l'air d'être très puissante et donc ils ne pouvaient laisser le jeune garçon seul sans qu'il ne risque de retomber entre les griffes de sa famille. Les elfes noirs ne pouvaient rien faire contre les Malefoy, car ils ne leur avaient rien fait. Grrrrrr ! C'était une situation qu'elle ne supportait pas. Du temps où les elfes noirs et les elfes des bois étaient en guerre, ils les auraient attaqués et massacrés. Mais c'était le passé, ils avaient promis aux elfes des bois de ne plus attaquer sans raison les autres peuples. Et puis, elle n'avait pas encore digéré les insultes qu'il lui avait lancé et donc se tournant vers son fils lui dit :

_-Mon fils, je ne peux pas supporter cet enfant. Alors c'est toi, Leana et Ron qui allez lui apprendre à devenir un anitruc. _

_-D'accord nana._

_-Ne lui apprenez pas l'elfique._

_-D'accord nana._

_-Je n'ai pas encore confiance en lui. Alors je préfère qu'il reste à l'écart de nous, jusqu'à ce qu'il nous prouve sa sincérité. _

_-Bien nana. _

_-Parfait. Les vacances commencent dans une semaine, je veux que vous commenciez à lui apprendre la tranformation animachin._

_-D'accord, nana._

_-Parfait. Alors on va vous laisser. Bonne nuit mon trésor._

_-Bonne nuit nana, bonne nuit ada. Je vous aime._

_-Nous aussi nous t'aimons._

Les deux souverains embrassèrent tendrement leur fils, puis ils retournèrent dans les deux royaumes. Maintenant qu'ils étaient partis, Estel se tourna vers Draco et lui dit :

_-_Mon cher Draco. Tu ne pourras entrer dans Taur Galen que si tu deviens un animagus.

_-_Mais, il me faudra un temps fou ! C'est perdu d'avance. C'est impossible.

_-_C'est ce que disait Ron et il est devenu un griffon cet été. Mais ne le dit à personne, si sa mère est au courant, Poudlard aura besoin d'un vitrier.

Draco eut un sourire totalement différent de ceux qu'il offrait d'habitude. C'était un sourire à la fois doux et triste, le sourire d'un enfant complètement détruit. Dans son regard, les trois amis purent voir la peur, la honte et un espoir immense. Ron s'approcha de Draco, plaça son bras autour de son épaule et lui dit avec un sourire :

_-_Mon cher petit serpent, tu verras qu'avec les elfes, le mot impossible sera rayé de ton vocabulaire.

_-_Ah oui ? Demanda le jeune Serpentard avec curiosité.

_-_Oui. J'ai commencé la transformation au début de l'année dernière et tu vois qu'il ne m'a pas fallu huit ans pour devenir animagus.

_-_Je pourrais réussir la même chose ? Demanda le jeune serpentard avec espoir.

_-_Je pense bien que oui. Bon, avant de nous y mettre, on va faire nos devoirs et ensuite on commencera.

_-_Déjà ! Super !

Les quatre étudiants se mirent donc à faire leurs devoirs et quand ils eurent terminé, ils commencèrent à expliquer à Draco ce qu'il devait faire. Ron l'aida, car il n'avait pas utilisé la méthode des elfes, mais bien celle des sorciers et donc il était le mieux placé pour lui apprendre la transformation en animal. La semaine passa à toute allure pour Draco qui fit une magnifique crise d'angoisse quand il reçut une lettre de son grand-père l'informant qu'il allait venir le chercher. Il fondit en larme et pleura dans les bras de Ron qui tremblait de rage envers celui qui avait brisé son septième frère. Amaran lui dit avec un sourire :

_-_Monsieur Malfoy, vous ne pensez tout de même pas que n'importe qui peut entrer dans cette grotte.

_-_Heu... si j'ai réussi, les autres aussi. Renifla Draco les larmes coulant encore le long de ses joues pâles.

Tous les elfes explosèrent de rire et Carnion lui dit :

_-_Tu es amusant petit sorcier. Tu es passé parce que mon prince m'a dit de te laisser passer, maintenant et les autres jours. S'il ne me l'avait pas dit, tu serais mort et enterré. Je garde cet endroit, et ceux qui n'ont pas l'autorisation de venir sont priés de repartir et s'ils ne comprennent pas, ils sont exécutés. Tu as compris ?

_-_Oui. Y a-t-il un mot de passe que je dois dire pour rentrer et sortir ? Demanda poliment le jeune blond.

_-_Non. Mais si ta tête ne me reviens pas, tu es un homme mort.

Draco eut un sourire soulagé, il ne risquait vraiment rien ici. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'à Poudlard, les professeurs s'inquiétaient terriblement pour l'héritier des Malefoy, où était le jeune serpentard, personne ne le savait. Était-il encore en vie ? Était-il mort ou pire, entre les mains des elfes noirs ? Chez les serpentards, Blaise Zabini, le seul ami de Draco, s'inquiétait énormément. Il passait des nuits blanches en priant que son ami n'ait pas d'autres problèmes. Il sentait que son ami lui cachait des choses graves, mais lui-même étant un cachotier, il ne l'avait jamais poussé à lui dire ses secrets. Ce jour-là était le premier jour des vacances, et le Poudlard express partirait à onze heure pour Londres. Lui partait retrouver sa famille et il était vraiment triste de ne pas pouvoir souhaiter de bonnes vacances à Draco. À Huit heure, alors que tout le monde était prêt à partir et dévorait le petit déjeuné proposé plus tard que d'habitude, un vieil homme aux cheveux blanc comme la neige entra dans la Grande Salle et chercha quelqu'un du regard. Il fronça des sourcils et ordonna d'un ton autoritaire :

_-_Où est Draco Malefoy ?

_-_Draco a disparu depuis Halloween. Répondit Pansy Parkinson.

_-_Deux mois ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été prévenu ? Ragea le sorcier.

Estel siffla dans sa langue :

_-Peut-être parce que vous êtes un monstre et que certains ont voulu le protéger de votre folie !_

Le sorcier, entendant cette langue musicale, se tourna violemment vers lui et le regarda avec une haine palpable et un mépris inouie. Et ça, ça n'avait plus ni à Estel, ni... à Carnion. L'elfe noir gronda de fureur de même qu'Estel qui lui dit froidement :

_-_Pitoyable sorcier ! Comment oses-tu me regarder, tu n'es même pas digne de baiser mes pieds ! A GENOUX CHIEN !

Avant que le sorcier puisse rugir sur Estel, Carnion était derrière lui et d'un violent coup de pied à l'arrière du genou, lui fit perdre l'équilibre et le sorcier se retrouva à genoux devant Estel. L'elfe prouvant qu'il était le digne fils de sa mère, le regarda avec mépris et lui dit :

_-_Voilà où est ta place, à mes pieds inférieur !

Après un dernier regard haineux et un coup de pieds en pleine mâchoire, Estel quitta la Grande Salle suivit par Ron et Leana qui étaient ravis de déconfiture de ce monstre. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cour, ils virent un magnifique carrosse les attendre. Ils y pénétrèrent sous les regards jaloux des autres élèves qui ne virent heureusement pas que Draco Malefoy s'y trouvait. L'attelage s'envola et se dirigea vers le double royaume elfique. Le jeune serpentard fut stupéfait en voyant le château, il était immense, plus grand même que Poudlard que l'on pouvait voir de là où ils se trouvaient. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les habitants ne pouvaient voir le palais. Le carrosse se posa avec grace devant les portes du palais. Estel descendit et aida, avec galanterie, Leana à poser le pied au sol. Ron et Draco descendirent à la suite du couple.

Alors que les jeunes parlaient, Draco restait dans son coin, ne parlant pas et tentant de rester vraiment invisible. Il sursauta violemment quand un elfe noir l'approcha et se mit à trembler. L'elfe avait déjà vu cette réaction avec Elwen, au tout début. Quand un étranger s'approchait d'elle, elle se cachait dans un coin et attendait les coups en tremblant. Lui attendait les coups en restant droit. La reine et le roi vinrent en personne et froncèrent des sourcils en voyant un groupe d'elfes noirs et d'elfes des bois agglutiné dans un coin. Quand ils firent écarter la foule, ils virent un jeune serpentard la tête haute et le regard totalement vide. Son cerveau et sa consience du monde extérieur étaient partis en vacances le temps que son grand-père ait terminé de jouer avec lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se mettre en tête qu'aucun elfe n'allait lui faire subir ce que sa famille lui faisait subir, parce que le grand-père commençait, mais après les oncles se faisaient une joie de continuer. Aelita n'eut aucun regard ému ou autre, elle faisait partie d'un peuple trop rancunier pour lui pardonner les insultes de première année. Mais Elian, lui, commençait à ressentir une émotion intense pour le jeune garçon. Il s'approcha seul et quand il toucha l'épaule de Draco, Aelita et tout son peuple de tueur virent avec perplexité une larme quitter les yeux du jeune garçon et dévaler sa joue. Elian se tourna vers sa femme et cria :

_-Tu as vu ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? Il est en train d'attendre d'être violé ! C'est fini, que tu le veuilles ou non, il reste ici jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve le moyen de le libérer de cette famille de déchets !_

Les elfes noirs ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi furieux, il était aussi impressionnant que son épouse et Ron comprit pourquoi ils étaient égaux, parce qu'ils avaient le même caractère et qu'ils ne tenteraient pas de voler le royaume de l'autre. Aelita lui lança froidement :

_-Il peut rester à Taur Galen, mais pour l'instant, il n'ira pas à Mornûr._

Elian eut un léger sourire, car elle avait bien dit « pour l'instant » donc, elle pouvait changer d'avis d'un moment à l'autre. Elian demanda à son frère d'emmener le jeune garçon dans une des chambres d'amis du palais. Elianas l'emmena dans la chambre la plus proche de la sienne afin de pouvoir être là s'il faisait un cauchemar. Il allait partir quand Draco se mit à supplier :

_-_S'il vous plait, ne me laissez pas seul avec eux.

Elianas lui dit doucement, gentiment :

_-_Je vais demander à Carnion de les chasser, il est puissant et personne ne peut le vaincre.

_-_C'est vrai ? Demanda le jeune blond avec un espoir fou au fond de son regard gris.

_-_Oui.

Il appela par téléphatie l'elfe noir qui apparut et froidement demanda :

_-Que me voulez-vous altesse ?_

_-Cet enfant est terrorisé par les souvenirs de ce qu'il a vécu et il croit que sa famille l'entoure. Pourrais-tu faire quelque chose ?_

_-Le tuer !_

_-Autre chose !_ Soupira Elianas.

_-D'accord, il y avait une chose que je faisais quand ma petite Melian faisait des cauchemars, mais il faudra changer les meubles, et surtout mettez-vous devant lui, comme pour le protéger. Cela aura une immense valeur à ses yeux._

_-D'accord !_

Elianas prit le bras de Draco qui se raidit brusquement et le mit derrière lui, comme pour le protéger tandis que Carnion commençait à gronder dans l'ancienne langue guturale des elfes noirs une pseudo invocation pour qu'il puisse voir les esprits et les détruire. Enfin, c'est ce qu'Elianas dit au jeune garçon qui sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues alors que pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un le protégeait. Brusquement, Carnion tira son épée et fit un carnage. Il détruisit tout ce qu'il put voir et fit le nettoyage par le vide dans toutes les pièces de la chambre. Soudain il se retourna et lança son épée qui s'enfonça dans sa porte à quelques centimètres de la tête du jeune garçon blême. Il tira l'épée et dit à Draco :

_-_Il y en avait un qui se cachait derrière toi.

La respiration de Draco devint de plus en plus erratique, puis il se jeta sur Carnion et sanglota dans ses bras. L'elfe noir soupira, mais c'est ce que faisait aussi sa Melian quand elle était petite, donc il le consola le plus tendrement possible, ce qui était très dur pour lui et lui dit :

_-_Le prince Elianas va aller chercher de nouveaux meubles et je vais tous les vérifier personnellement et devant toi afin qu'aucun esprit ait la stupidité de retourner dans cette chambre.

_-_Merci, monsieur Carnion.

Il n'était plus le froid Draco Malefoy, le petit péteux qui agaçait tous les élèves, mais le petit garçon blessé et meurtri qu'il était au plus profond de lui-même. Elianas donna des ordres et les meubles arrivèrent. A chacun, Carnion marmonnait une quelconque phrase et fouillait tout le meuble, puis le laissa entrer. Draco observait tout avec beaucoup d'intérêt en suivant les meubles et Carnion. Quand la chambre fut prête, il fit la même chose avec les draps, les rideaux et tous les bibelots. Brusquement, alors qu'il marmonnait la phrase, il fit un bond en arrière, tira son épée et massacra un vase et fit semblant de courser quelque chose qui s'enfuit dans le couloir. Draco avait peur de sortir alors il resta dans la chambre et sursauta quand un cri inhumain résonna dans le couloir. Il frémit de terreur, puis quand Carnion revint en essuyant son arme comme s'il venait de tuer quelqu'un, il lui demanda :

_-_Que c'est-il passé ?

_-_Y en a un qui a cru que j'allais le laisser vivre. Pfffuuuu ! Comme si j'allais laisser un esprit rentrer ici.

La peur de Draco s'évanouit et il continua à observer le remplissage de la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit comme auparavant. Carnion fit une dernière tournée d'inspection pour être sûr de ne pas avoir râté d'esprit puis lui dit :

_-_Tu peux dormir tranquil, ils ne reviendront pas de sitôt et si c'est le cas appelle-moi, je les détruirais tous jusqu'au dernier.

Draco lui fit un grand sourire soulagé, il se sentait plus à l'abris maintenant que l'elfe noir avait fait la chasse aux spectres. Il était complètement épuisé et décida d'aller se coucher un peu plus en avance. Il alla dans la salle de bain et prit une bonne douche. Il sursauta quand il vit qu'Elianas l'attendait avec des vêtements très précieux. Le jeune garçon observa les vêtements et lui demanda :

_-_Pourquoi ces vêtements, altesse ?

_-_Pour le repas.

_-_Où dois-je me rendre ?

_-_Dans le royaume de Mornûr.

_-_La reine m'a interdis d'y aller. Je ne peux pas et puis je suis épuisé. Tout ce que je souhaiterai, c'est dormir. Je vous en prie. Supplia Draco.

_-_Bien, je vais prévenir leurs majestés.

_-_Je vous remercie, votre Altesse.

Elianas repartit alors que Draco déposa les vêtements sur une chaise, se faufila sous les draps et s'endormit comme une souche. Elianas alla directement dans la salle à manger qui se trouvait à Mornûr. Quand Aelita vit que son beau-frère était seul, elle lui demanda :

_-Où est le sorcier ?_

_-Il ne viendra pas !_

_-Et pourquoi cela ! _Gronda Aelita qui commençait déjà à s'énerver.

_-Peut-être parce que tu lui a interdis d'aller à Mornûr. _Répondit Elianas avec un sourire amusé.

_-Tu veux dire qu'il a obéit à l'un de mes ordres sans rechigner ?_ S'exclama Aelita.

_-Oui. Et je peux te dire qu'il n'est plus le sale gosse qui t'a insulté la première fois. C'est un petit garçon effrayé qui recherche désespérément l'amour d'un parent. _

_-Je vais aller le voir._

A suivre

Bonne nouvelle, ça y est, j'ai mon blog et vous trouverez l'adresse dans ma Bio .


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31

Aelita en personne grimpa jusqu'à la chambre de Draco et ouvrit la porte. Elle vit un enfant trop petit dormir dans un lit immense, enfin... dormir, c'était plus cauchemarder. L'enfant sanglotait dans le lit et suppliait son grand-père de ne pas l'approcher, il murmura même une légère menace comme quoi Carnion viendrait le lui faire payer. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait vu son fils, elle sentit un sentiment ressemblant bigrement à de la tendresse. Elle ne pensait pas ressentir cela pour quelqu'un d'autre que son fils ou son époux. Cet enfant était tremblant dans son lit et il se réveilla brusquement en pleur. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se mit à trembler de terreur en voyant la haute silhouette devant son lit. La tête basse, il sortit de son lit, enleva sa chemise, se retourna et attendit que son grand-père le frappe pour avoir naïvement pensé qu'il pourrait s'enfuir. Il sursauta et ne put s'empêcher de laisser une larme couler le long de sa joue quand il sentit une main passer sur son dos parcouru de lacérations et d'anciennes meurtrissures. Il arrêta sa respiration et attendit la douleur, l'humiliation. Mais au lieu de cela, il ne sentit que le vide. Etonné, il tourna la tête et vit qu'il n'y avait plus personne et que la porte était close. Il soupira de soulagement et murmura en se faufilant sous son lit :

_-_Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Il ne sut jamais qu'Aelita était derrière la porte et qu'elle regrettait, pour la première fois de sa longue existence, une de ses actions. Elle regrettait d'avoir frappé cet enfant. Elle commençait à le comprendre, à comprendre sa détresse et sa peur. Comme l'avait dit Elian et tous les autres, il faisait comme Elwen. Alors comme Elwen, il devait être mis à l'abris. Elle marcha vers la salle à manger, s'assit et donna l'ordre de commencer à manger. Mais elle ne toucha pas à son repas étant trop absorbée par ses pensées. Quand le repas fut achevé, elle se tourna vers Elianas et lui dit :

_-Demain je veux que le jeune Draco soit présent pour le petit déjeuné qui aura lieu dans la cour intérieur. _

_-D'accord Aelita._

_-Sirius, je veux que tu sois présent avec ton épouse._

_-Bien votre majesté._

_-Parfait._

Tous saluèrent la reine qui décida de faire une longue promenade dans les couloirs de Mornûr. Ce soir là, Peter avait cru pouvoir s'enfuir mais il déchanta quand il se retrouva face à une énorme tigresse noire. Le rat fonça droit vers sa cellule, se retransforma en humain et claqua la porte. Là, il vit avec horreur la porte se rouvrir alors que la tigresse fonçait sur lui. Il s'accrocha à la porte et la maintint fermée. Puis quand la tigresse repartit, le rat resta dans un coin de la cellule totalement terrorisé. Elle passa toute la nuit dans les couloirs puis quand le matin arriva, elle alla directement dans la cour intérieur, une idée étant venue lui titiller l'esprit. Quand elle arriva, elle vit Elian soulagé de la voir, Leana, Ron, Estel, Sirius, Melian, Elianas et Draco. Aelita se tourna directement vers Sirius et lui demanda :

_-Sirius, tu connais bien les lois sorcières ?_

_-Oui, j'ai été un auror avant. Pourquoi cette question votre majesté ?_

_-Voilà, est-ce qu'il est po..._

Elle fut brutalement interrompu par une chouette qui donna une beuglante à Draco et repartit à tir d'aile ne voulant pas être massacrée par une reine des elfes noirs furieuse d'être ainsi interrompue. Draco ouvrit la lettre et une voix glaciale résonna dans le silence :

_-_DRACO, TU ME DÉÇOIS ÉNORMÉMENT. TU NE PENSAIS PAS POUVOIR ÉCHAPPER À TA PUNITION. COMME TU NE VEUX PAS RÉAPPARAÎTRE DEVANT TA FAMILLE, ALORS TU N'EN ES PLUS DIGNE. MOI, MARCUS MALFOY, CHEF DU CLAN DES MALEFOY DÉSHÉRITE PAR LA PRÉSENTE LETTRE DRACO LUCIUS MALEFOY, LUI RETIRE TOUT DROIT DE PORTER LE NOBLE NOM DE CETTE FAMILLE JUSQU'À CE QU'IL REDEVIENNE DIGNE D'ELLE.

Draco devint blême, mais avant de s'effondrer, Sirius voyant là, la possibilité de mettre les Malefoy en rage s'exclama :

_-_Moi Sirius Orion Black chef de la famille Black adopte Draco Lucius qui prendra dorénavant le titre d'héritier de la famille Black. A partir de cette minute, il prendra le nom de Draco Sirius Black !

Draco regarda son cousin avec stupeur, puis il lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, il était définitivement libéré de la famille Malefoy. Il ne retournerai jamais plus dans le manoir familial. Il sursauta quand il vit Sirius écrire quelque chose sur un parchemin, avec son sang. Ensuite, l'animagus donna à Draco la feuille et lui dit :

_-_Tu dois écrire avec ton sang ceci : « Moi, Draco Lucius accepte par ma magie et par mon sang de devenir le fils et l'héritier de nom et de sang de Sirius Orion Black, de lui obéir comme à un père, de le respecter comme le chef de mon clan. A partir de cet instant, par ma magie et mon sang, je suis Draco Sirius Black » Ensuite, tu dois signer de ton ancien nom, puis de ton nouveau.

_-_D'accord.

Draco fit ce que Sirius lui avait dit, puis le parchemin s'éclaira, se dupliqua et une des copies disparut. Draco demanda :

_-_Que c'est-il passé ?

_-_Nous venons de faire un pacte de magie, maintenant et pour tout le monde, tu es Draco Sirius Black. Tes parents n'ont plus aucun pouvoir sur toi, je suis ton seul tuteur légal, car pour tous les humains, je suis encore un sorcier et non un elfe. Et donc, quand ils le découvriront, il sera trop tard et tu seras le seul héritier de la famille Black !

_-_Merci.

_-_Tu viendras vivre avec nous, nous habitons à Taur Galen.

_-_Est-ce que Carnion pour... pourra voir s'il n'y a pas d'esprit ? Demanda doucement Draco.

Melian soupira lourdement, soudain, elle eut l'illumination et lui dit :

_-_Carnion est mon père et j'ai hérité de son pouvoir contre les esprits. Rien qu'hier, il y en a un qui c'était caché sous le lit, ça a été la course dans toute la maison et c'est Sirius qui l'a fait fuir en lui mordant les fesses sous sa forme de chien.

_-_C'est vrai ? Demanda Draco d'un air épaté.

Sirius comprenant ce que voulait Melian bomba le torse et lui dit d'un air conquérant :

_-_Bien sûr que c'est vrai !

Draco eut l'air rassuré, il avait craint que les esprits ne reviennent le hanter, et au lieu de cela, il serait libre. Le déjeuné se passa plus calmement, Aelita, ayant vu son idée mise en oeuvre par un autre qu'elle, eut un soupir de soulagement. Quand le repas fut terminé, elle se tourna vers Ron et lui dit :

_-Ron, tu es un sorcier. Donc c'est toi qui va apprendre à Draco à devenir un anibidule. Vous irez tous les deux dans la salle du temps. Tu l'aideras au maximum._

_-Bien, votre majesté. _Draco, tu viens ?

_-_Pou... pourquoi ? Demanda Draco.

_-_Parce que si tu veux faire partie des Wild Cat, tu dois être un animagus et de préférence un félin. Ça ferait bizarre si l'un des Wild Cat se transformait en loup ou en chien.

Draco eut un petit sourire, puis suivit Ron qui l'emmena vers l'ouverture sombre qui menait vers Mornûr. Là, Draco stoppa et refusa d'avancer. Le jeune roux lui demanda :

_-_Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas avancer ?

_-_La reine m'a interdit de pénétrer dans le royaume de Mornûr. Alors je n'irai pas. Et... KWOAK !

Il poussa un cri de stupeur et surtout de terreur quand quelqu'un le prit dans les bras et le porta comme un vulgaire sac de farine. Il tenta de voir son agresseur, mais placé comme il l'était, il ne voyait rien. La salle du temps était placé profondément dans le royaume des elfes noirs. Draco tremblait de terreur en croisant des elfes noirs qui le regardaient, mais bizarrement, personne ne riait en voyant sa posture. Le seul qui riait, c'était Ron. Sun se calma quand ils arrivèrent devant une porte noire en obsidienne. Draco se retrouva sur ses pieds et reconnu Carnion en croisant son regard sombre. L'elfe noir lui dit :

_-_Je vous attends ici et je vous ramènerai à Taur Galen.

_-_Merci, monsieur Carnion. Merci pour tout. Répondit Draco avec un regard confiant. Le jeune garçon avait totalement confiance en Carnion, l'elfe noir l'aiderai toujours, il serait là pour lui.

Les deux jeunes pénétrèrent dans la salle et y restèrent presque cinq heures, car Draco était moins avancé pour la transformation animal que Ron. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, ce fut un smilodon avec la particularité d'avoir une queue assez longue, comme celle d'un panthère, qui jaillit de la pièce, suivit de près par un griffon. Carnion se transforma en loup et poursuivit les deux animaux, les poussant vers le royaume de Taur Galen. Sirius et Melian qui attendaient leur nouveau fils, se retrouvèrent sur le sol quand un fin smilodon se jeta sur eux. L'animal préhistorique remuait la queue avec autant d'entrain qu'un jeune chiot. Il lécha avec tendresse le visage de son père adoptif qui éclata de rire. Sirius serra doucement le smilodon qui reprit la forme d'un jeune blond aux yeux gris pétillants de malice. Draco tressaillit au contact de son père adoptif. Le temps passé dans la salle avait permis à Draco de développer un caractère plus joyeux, même s'il était toujours empreint d'un peu de froideur. Ron s'était ingénié à le faire rire et à le rassurer quant à son retour à Poudlard. Il lui avait dit qu'Estel ne le laisserait jamais seul avec les serpentard, que maintenant il faisait partie des Wild Cats et donc personne ne pourrait s'approcher de lui sans risquer gros. Ron et Draco avaient vraiment appris se connaître et ils étaient devenus d'excellents amis. Draco avait pleuré de bonheur quand Ron lui avait dit qu'il était son septième frères.

Sirius le relâcha et lui demanda :

_-_Alors tu es un chat.

_-_Pas n'importe quel chat, je suis un tigre aux dents de sabre. Un smilodon gris et mon nom est Silver. C'est Ron qui l'a trouvé et j'adore mon nouveau nom. Alors maintenant, je préfère être appelé comme cela enfin, sauf à Poudlard.

_-_D'accord, Silver.

Aelita s'approcha et là, Draco se mit à trembler. Plus Aelita s'approchait, plus Draco reculait. Ron soupira lourdement, car il avait réussi à faire accepter la présence de Sirius près de lui, celle de Melian et de Carnion, mais il ne supportait pas la présence des autres adultes. Il paniquait et s'enfuyait à toute jambe et là, c'était plutôt à toutes pattes. En effet, Draco se transforma en animal et se carapata loin des adultes. Il se cacha sous son lit et n'y bougea plus. Même Elianas n'arrivait pas à le faire sortir.

Devant le royaume de Mornûr, Aelita regardait avec stupeur la direction qu'avait prise Draco. Elle se tourna vers Ron et lui demanda :

_-Mais que lui arrive-t-il ?_

_-Il est paniqué par les adultes. J'ai réussi à lui faire comprendre que Sirius et Melian étaient là pour l'aider. Pour Carnion, il avait déjà confiance en lui, car il a fait quelque chose qui l'a aidé. Mais pour les autres. Je ne sais pas quand il arrivera à vous parler sans s'enfuir ou sans faire dans son pantalon. Il a été tellement traumatisé qu'il fait sur lui quand un adulte s'approche trop de lui ou lui parle. Il faudra beaucoup de temps pour qu'il refasse confiance à quelqu'un hors du cercle Sirius, Elianas, Melian, Carnion. _Répondit le jeune sorcier avec une immense tristesse au fond de son regard bleu.

Aelita, elle, grimaçait de fureur. Comment des adultes avaient pu faire autant souffrir un enfant au point de le faire fuir ou faire sur lui dès qu'il en voyait un ? Elle se tourna vers les elfes noirs qui étaient eux aussi fous de rage et leur dit :

_-C'est une honte de traiter aussi mal un enfant de sa propre race. Je sais que nous avons que peu de respect pour les sorciers, mais cet enfant à plus souffert que toutes nos victimes. C'est pour cela que je veux que vous le défendiez et que vous le traitiez comme s'il faisait partie de notre race ce qui est presque le cas étant donné que le sorcier-chien l'a adopté._

Tous les elfes qui soient noirs ou des bois acceptèrent et jurèrent de le traiter avec le plus grand des égards. Pendant ce temps, Draco restait sous sa forme animagus grelottant de terreur sous son lit. Il se recroquevilla encore plus quand il vit deux jambes d'adulte se poster devant le meuble. Ses yeux gris étaient aggrandis par la terreur. Il ne pouvait savoir que ces jambes appartenaient au roi des elfes et qu'il allait faire une chose qu'il n'aimait pas du tout faire. Elian regarda à droite et à gauche pour être sûr que personne ne pouvait le voir, puis il se transforma en un adorable petit chaton. Le tigre aux dents de sabre observa avec étonnement cette petite boule de poil venir vers lui. Silver renifla le tout petit animal, et recula précipitament quand le fauve microbien s'approcha maladroitement de lui. Si Silver avait pu, il se serait caché dans un trou de souris. Il tremblota encore plus et gémit de terreur quand le chaton s'approcha encore de lui. Il ferma les yeux et attendit les coups. Il sursauta violemment quand il sentit une langue humide lui lécher la truffe. Il ouvrit un oeil et vit le chaton qui s'était mis en tête de nettoyer tout le museau du fauve préhistorique. Après avoir eut l'attention de Draco, Elian toujours sous la forme d'un chaton pas plus grand qu'une main, frotta son flanc contre une patte de la plus grosse souris du monde et réussit même, après presque trois heures de léchage, de calinage et de ronronnage, à lui faire quitter la protection du lit. Le gros fauve commença à se calmer et s'il avait pu, il aurait souri en voyant le royal chaton jouer avec sa longue queue. Le smilodon bailla, montrant à un chaton vert de jalousie des crocs immenses. Draco reprit forme humaine et n'eut même pas la force de s'enfuir quand le chaton redevint le roi des elfes qui le porta délicatement et le mit sous les couvertures. Comme un père avec son fils, il le borda puis quitta la pièce en ordonnant à Carnion :

_-_Carnion, protège ses rêves.

Soulagé de cet ordre, Draco s'endormit rapidement et tomba directement dans un cauchemar. Il était nu devant son grand-père qui s'approchait de lui en se déshabillant. Draco allait commencer à hurler quand un élément perturbateur s'incrusta dans le rêve. Son grand-père fit un vol plané et s'écrasa contre un des murs. Draco se tourna et vit avec joie Carnion jouer avec ses épées. L'elfe noir avait un sourire malsain, et après avoir donné un vêtement dont Draco se vêti, il fit un véritable massacre. Il extermina tous les protagonistes du rêve, brûla le manoir et emmena le jeune garçon à l'extérieur. Il faisait beau, le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient et Draco rêva de petites fées et de licornes joyeuses. Carnion était écoeuré par le rêve mignon de l'enfant. Il préférait le cauchemar, il s'était bien amusé, alors que là, il n'avait rien à faire qu'à regarder des petites fées chantés. Beurk ! Loin de cet écoeurement, Draco se réveilla le lendemain, beaucoup plus détendu. Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus dans son lit, mais dans une clairière. Durant la nuit, Estel, Ron et Leana étaient venus l'enlever et l'amener dans la clairière des rêves. Une clairière assez éloigné du palais mais proche du royaume féérique. Draco découvrit qu'il avait comme oreiller un griffon qui utilisait l'une de ses ailes comme couverture, une panthère des neiges et un immense dragon comme tour de lit. Draco s'étira et immédiatement, les trois animaux furent réveillés. La panthère et le griffon s'amusaient à lui lécher le visage le tout sous les rires d'Estel qui avait repris sa forme « humaine ». Draco tout baveux se transforma, se jeta sur Estel et se mit à lui lécher le visage. Les quatre jeunes s'amusèrent comme des petits fous, jusqu'à ce que Draco se couche un peu fatigué. Tous reprirent formes humaines et Estel lui dit :

_-_Il est superbe ton animagus.

_-_Merci, Estel.

_-_Appelle moi soit Es, soit Shadow.

_-_Et bien alors Es pour Poudlard et Shadow entre nous ? Hasarda Draco.

Les trois autres se regardèrent et dirent en même temps :

_-_D'accord.

Ron avec un grand sourire se présenta :

_-_Comme tu le sais, je me nomme Ron dit aussi, Sun.

_-_Moi c'est Leana, dit Light.

Draco prit une grande respiration et lança à son tour :

_-_Je suis Draco, dit Silver.

_-_Silver ? Ça te va très bien. Répliqua Leana. Draco lui fit un grand sourire heureux.

_-_Tout à fait. Assura Estel. Bon, il est assez tard et nous devrions aller manger.

Tous les quatre se levèrent, mais Draco était moins entousiaste et il trainait visiblement les pieds. Il entra dans le palais, mais refusa obstinément de pénétrer dans le royaume de Mornûr. Il leur dit :

_-_Je n'ai pas faim, je vous attends ici.

Quand les jeunes furent partis, Draco resta seul attendant qu'ils reviennent et il devint complètement blême quand il se retrouva face à Aelita en personne et pour sa plus grande honte, une mare s'étendit à ses pieds. Au lieu de l'agresser, d'un mouvement souple de la main, elle le nettoya lui et ses vêtements, puis elle s'assit près de lui et lui dit :

_-_Mon peuple m'a dit de te dire que tu as le droit d'aller à Mornûr.

_-_Heu... Je préfèrerai rester à Taur Galen. Murmura Draco en enlaçant ses genoux.

_-_Tu as peur de nous ?

_-_...

_-_Je veux dire que tu as peur des adultes !

_-_O... oui. Répondit le petit garçon rouge de honte.

_-_Alors reste à Taur Galen tant que tu n'es pas à l'aise avec nous. Sirius est comme toi, il préfère rester à Taur Galen. Ta chambre se trouve maintenant dans leur maison. N'aie crainte, Carnion a fait le ménage pour la plus grande horreur de sa fille qui l'a jeté dehors quand il a essayé d'avoir une discussion avec son gendre.

Draco eut un petit sourire en imaginant la scène. Il avait toujours imaginé les elfes noirs comme les pires démons que la terre ait porté alors qu'en fait, ils avaient l'air d'être gentil. Très curieux, Draco demanda d'une petite voix :

_-_Vous n'allez pas me battre ?

_-_Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? Demanda Aelita.

_-_Et bien... parce que vous êtes une elfe noire.

_-_C'était le bon temps. Mais maintenant, nous devons faire des efforts afin qu'il n'y est pas une guerre entre les elfes. Alors nous les elfes noirs nous nous sommes assagis et les elfes des bois nous laissent nous déchaîner quand on est trop énervé.

_-_D'accord.

_-_Allez viens, le repas va bientôt commencer et tout le monde t'attends, Celeb.

_-_Qué... quoi ?

_-_Celeb veut dire argent. Les elfes des bois t'ont donné ce surnom.

_-_D'accord, merci.

A suivre


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32

Aelita au lieu de l'amener dans le Royaume de Mornûr l'emmena dans une autre salle à manger où il n'y avait que des enfants. Elle lui dit :

_-_C'est la salle à manger pour les jeunes. Tous les jeunes mangent ici. C'est le seul endroit où les adultes sont en minorité.

_-_Merci, votre majesté.

Draco tout content alla dans cette petite salle et s'y installa tandis qu'Aelita partait vers son royaume. Elian lui demanda quand il ne vit pas le jeune blond :

_-Où est notre invité ?_

_-Celeb est à la crèche, c'est le seul endroit où il n'y a pas beaucoup d'adulte pour lui faire mal._

_-D'accord. Et bien nous pouvons commencer à manger. _

_-Ada, nana. Ron, Leana, Draco et moi, nous pourrions aller chez les sorciers pour faire nos achats de noël ?_

_-Noël ? C'est quoi noël?_

Ron avec un air surexcité commença à expliquer aux elfes étonnés ce que c'était noël. Estel ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, mais il avait bien aimé le fêter et quand il avait dit que le 25 décembre les humains s'offraient des cadeaux, les elfes l'avaient fait. Maintenant, les elfes sachant le pourquoi du comment désirèrent faire la même chose, non pas pour la religion, mais pour les cadeaux et les décorations. Les souverains, voyant l'excitation des conseillers, acceptèrent et leur demandèrent de prévenir la population elfique de ce changement. Maintenant que tout était expliqué, ils donnèrent aux enfants l'autorisation d'y aller. Ron était ravi, il allait pouvoir acheter les cadeaux pour sa famille. Il avait l'intention d'en acheter aussi pour Carnion, Amaran, Melian, Sirius, Draco, Aelita, Elian, Elianas, Leana et Estel. Toute sa petite famille elfique et ses meilleurs amis. Tous les trois mangèrent le petit déjeuné avec un lance pierre, puis après avoir salué tout le monde, ils quittèrent la salle et foncèrent retrouver Draco qui était en train de jouer avec un petit elfe de 500 ans. Le jeune garçon était très doux avec le petit elfe et il s'était déjà fait des amis dans toute la crèche. Il avait même joué au petit cheval avec eux en prenant sa forme animagus. Leana eut un doux sourire, puis toussotant, elle lui dit :

_-_Silver ?

_-_Oui, Light ?

_-_Tu viens, nous partons faire des courses chez les sorciers.

_-_On va où ?

_-_Prés au lard.

_-_Je prèférerai le chemin de Traverse.

_-_Et bien alors va pour le chemin de Traverse. Ça sera amusant de voir le monde sorcier envahi par les elfes des bois et les elfes noirs. S'esclaffa Aelita qui surgit derrière eux faisant violemment sursauter le pauvre Silver.

_-_Comment cela ? Demanda Draco qui commençait à se calmer en présence d'Aelita.

_-_Et bien, c'est très simple, tous les elfes veulent faire la même chose que les humains et donc ils vont acheter des cadeaux dans le monde des sorciers. Répondit Elian avec un sourire amusé.

_-_D'accord. J'ai hâte d'être dans trois jours. Songea Draco qui passerait probablement le meilleur noël de sa vie.

_-_Trois jours ?

_-_Oui, noël c'est dans trois jours. Répondit Ron.

_-_Et bien alors allez-y vite. Draco, vous pouvez prendre le cheval de mon époux. Lui dit Aelita avec un sourire amusé.

_-_Merci votre majesté.

Draco monta sur Asfaloth et suivit un griffon, un cygne et un énorme dragon argenté. Silver était fou de joie de sentir le vent ébouriffer ses cheveux. Puis au bout de deux heures, ils arrivèrent à Londres et les sorciers virent un dragon atterrir et devenir un jeune garçon connu dans tout le monde sorcier. Ensuite ils virent arriver un sorcier monté sur un cheval ailé. Quand le jeune blond descendit de cheval, tous remarquèrent qu'il y avait d'autres personnes derrière l'ancien dragon. En fait, Leana et Ron avaient utilisé la grande taille d'Estel pour reprendre leur forme humaine sans qu'on les remarque. Les quatres amis firent une razzia dans les différents magasins après avoir pris de l'argent à Gringotts. Draco était en train de rire avec Ron quand arriva en face de lui son grand-père. Estel fronça des sourcils, s'approcha de son nouvel ami et lui dit :

_-_Draco. Ton ex-grand-père arrive droit vers toi.

Draco devint blême et se mit à trembler avec violence, mais il eut un léger sourire et se calma un peu quand l'elfe lui dit :

_-_Fait comme s'il n'existait pas. S'il fait le moindre mouvement vers toi, ignore-le. Je ferai le reste.

_-_D'accord, Shadow.

Draco marcha d'un pas fier vers le magasin de Fleury et Bott et ignora totalement son grand-père. Soudain, une main s'accrocha à son épaule et Marcus siffla :

_-_Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es plus un Malefoy.

Draco eut un étrange sourire qui cacha très bien sa terreur et lança froidement :

_-_Je crains que vous ne me confondiez avec quelqu'un d'autre, monsieur. Je ne m'appelle pas Malefoy. Je me nomme Draco Sirius Black !

Marcus devint rouge de fureur, son petit-fils passait d'une famille de sang pur à une autre. Il commença à lever la main afin de gifler le jeune garçon quand son poignet fut pris par une étreinte écrasante. Il tourna la tête et se retrouva face à l'elfe de la dernière fois. Ce dernier chuchota à son oreille :

_-_Quittez cet endroit tout de suite, où vous serez le cadeau de noël de ma mère et elle se fera une joie de vous montrer ce que les elfes noirs font aux monstres dans votre genre. Si je vous croise une seule autre fois, je vous offrirai un séjour définitif à Mornûr et je ne serais pas aussi tolérant qu'avec Fudge.

Avec un sourire machiavélique, Estel brisa le poignet du chef de la famille Malefoy puis le relâcha. Marcus transplana en se tenant le poignet tandis que Draco faisait un sourire immense à Estel, ravi de son intervention. Mais il arrêta de sourire quand il vit son père venir vers lui. Lucius regarda rapidement autour de lui, et ne voyant rien, il poussa assez violemment un elfe de maison vers lui et lui dit :

_-_Dobby est maintenant à toi.

Puis le père de Draco transplana. Le petit elfe de maison était recroquevillé de terreur, jusqu'à ce que Draco lui dise doucement :

_-_Va à Poudlard et attends nous devant la forêt interdite.

_-_Bien maître Draco.

L'elfe disparut, laissant les quatre amis seuls. Plus calme et escorté de ses trois amis, le jeune serpentard alla chercher un livre qui lui tenait à coeur. Maintenant qu'ils avaient acheté tout ce dont ils avaient besoin y compris des farces et attrapes, ils repartirent pour Taur Galen. Cependant, ils s'arrêtèrent devant Poudlard et virent l'elfe de maison les attendre. Draco s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

_-_Viens avec nous, nous allons te montrer ta nouvelle demeure.

_-_Bien maître Draco.

_-_Appelles-moi Draco, tout simplement.

_-_Bien Monsieur Draco.

Le jeune blond, accompagné des trois autres, amena l'elfe de maison dans leur grotte et lui dit :

_-_Voici l'endroit où nous dormons tous les quatre. Tu devras t'occuper de cet endroit. Mais pour les vacances, tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux ici.

_-_Merci, Monsieur Draco.

Le jeune blond lui fit un sourire un peu triste, puis il repartit pour le royaume des elfes. Il était triste, car Dobby, comme tous les elfes de maison d'aujourd'hui, était d'une race maintenant différente des elfes et si Ron réussissait à faire ce sort, ils resteraient quand même comme cela sauf si un miracle s'accomplissait. Il soupira lourdement et demanda à Ron :

_-_Quand arriveras-tu à faire le sort des elfes ?

_-_Pas avant la cinquième année au minimum, la sixième au mieux. Je ne comprends rien aux runes. Alors il faut d'abord que je les apprenne. J'ai tenté d'apprendre par moi-même, mais ça a été une véritable catastrophe. On ne commencera l'option que l'année prochaine. Mais comme le dit le prince Elianas, j'ai déjà suffisamment attendu, alors une année de plus ou de moins ne me fait pas peur.

_-_J'espère que tu y arriveras.

_-_Merci, Silver.

Durant trois jours, les centre commerciaux des sorciers furent assaillis par des elfes des bois et/ou des elfes noirs qui pillaient littéralement les magasins. Les commerçants se frottaient les mains en voyant cette manne arrivée, leurs chiffres d'affaire avaient atteint des records jamais égalé. Quand le jour de noël arriva, tout retomba et il n'y eut plus un seul elfe dans les rues. La grande Salle du trône avait été décorée comme la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Les cadeaux faisaient un immense monticule devant le sapin et à part quelque rares exceptions, aucun n'avait de nom. En effet, les elfes noirs avaient décidé que le hasard ferait les choses et chacun choisirait le sien.

De ce fait, le soir de noël, les cadeaux furent pillés et quand il n'y eut plus un seul cadeau, tous les ouvrirent en même temps. Estel se retrouva donc avec un livre sur toutes les positions sexuelles existantes, le Kamasutra. Ses oreilles devinrent cramoisies quand il regarda la première image plus qu'explicite. En bon père, Elian lui arracha le livre des mains qu'il donna à Carnion. Ce dernier ayant reçu un jeu sorcier, le roi le donna à son fils. Estel pouffa de rire quand il vit Carnion regarder avec intérêt les images décidant qu'il allait essayer avec sa femme le soir même. Cette dernière observait avec méfiance son époux surtout quand il eut un énorme sourire pas très catholique. Aelita reçut de Draco un livre dont le titre était : _«_Mille et une façon de rendre son homme fou d'amour »; Elian devenait de plus en plus blême car c'était l'équivalent du Kamasutra de Carnion, mais avec des trucs et astuces en plus. Le sourire de la reine des elfes noirs devint de plus en plus grand pour la plus grande horreur d'Elian qui sentait qu'il allait bientôt passer à la casserole. Il lança un regard noir vers Draco qui lui offrit un livre de magie, « comment augmenter la taille de son animagus ». Là, se fut le cadeau en trop. Elian se mit à gronder, il sauta sur Draco en hurlant :

_-J'vais l'tuer !_

Mais il ne put aller bien loin, car la reine très impatiente, décida d'étrenner le livre immédiatement. Draco était blême, mais Estel le rassura et tous les elfes explosèrent de rire quand ils entendirent :

_-Mais.. tu... tu fais quoi là ? Nous... nous sommes dans la salle du conseil ! Je... oh par Eru, ne t'arrête pas..._

_-_Là c'est sûr, je vais être grand frère. Pouffa Estel en donnant une claque amicale à Draco.

Ce dernier apprenant qu'il ne risquait pas grand chose d'Elian, se relaxa et s'amusa tout le reste de la nuit. Il était tellement épuisé, qu'il ne sentit même pas Sirius le prendre dans ses bras et le coucher dans sa chambre. Avec un sourire amusé, l'ancien maraudeur embrassa le front de son fils adoptif et le borda. Ce fut le plus beau noël de la vie de Draco. Il dormit comme une souche et il lui fallut du temps pour se réveiller et pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus dans la Salle du trône, mais dans sa chambre. Il se leva, prit une bonne douche, s'habilla avec les vêtements que lui avait offert sa mère adoptive, puis sortit. Il marchait tranquillement dans les rues ensoleillées de Taur Galen quand il croisa ses trois amis. Estel avait du mal à respirer tellement il riait. Draco lui demanda :

_-_Shadow, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_-_C'est mon père.

_-_Il m'en veut à ce point ?

_-_Non, il veut que tu sois le parrain du futur bébé s'il y en a un en route. D'après les gardes, ils l'ont fait toute la nuit.

Tous les quatres explosèrent de rire surtout en voyant Elian marcher sur son petit nuage. Elian vit Draco et venant vers lui, il se serra comme il serrait Estel quand il était vraiment fier de lui. Ce que Lucius Malefoy ou un autre sorcier n'avait jamais fait, les elfes le faisaient. Ils le poussaient doucement vers celui qu'il deviendrait plus tard. Ils l'aidaient à chasser les mauvais souvenirs et ses terreurs de la nuit. Chaque soir, son grand-père venait et chaque soir Carnion le libérait un peu plus de son emprise. Mais pour le moment, Elian le serrait comme il avait toujours voulu que son père le serre avec amour et tendresse. Le roi des elfes lui murmura :

_-_Merci pour le cadeau, maintenant je pourrai me transformer sans que ma femme soit pliée de rire. Et merci pour l'autre cadeau. Si c'est un garçon, je souhaiterai le nommer Celeb. Et faire de toi son parrain.

Il lui embrassa tendrement le haut du crâne, puis repartit en chantonnant gaiement. Draco était tellement heureux, pour la première fois de sa vie, il était vraiment accepté quelque part, on le voulait pour lui et non pour son nom. Estel, Ron et Leana étaient vraiment heureux de voir cette petite étincelle briller dans le regard autrefois terne et vide de Silver. Un jour qu'Estel était dans la salle du trône, que Ron était entraîné par Carnion et que Leana lustrait avec soin ses ailes, Draco rencontra Aelita et s'approchant doucement d'elle, lui demanda :

_-_Vo... votre majesté ?

_-_Que se passe-t-il, Celeb ?

_-_Co... comment peut-on devenir un elfe ?

_-_Il faut qu'il y ait libre échange de sang entre un elfe et l'humain. Mais tu n'es pas encore prêt pour le devenir. Estel a du attendre ses douze ans avant de le devenir. Il avait découvert qu'il était humain quand il a eu huit ans. Quand tu seras vraiment prêt, que tu seras sûr de ne pas regretter ton geste, alors nous ferons la cérémonie.

_-_Merci votre majesté. Merci pour tout.

_-_Viens avec moi, je dois t'apprendre l'elfique. Si tu veux être un elfe, tu dois parler la langue.

_-_Bien, votre majesté.

Il la suivit dans la bibliothèque et elle commença à lui apprendre les bases de la langue plus que millénaire qu'était l'elfique. Malheureusement, le temps est ainsi fait qu'il passe trop vite et ils étaient déjà arrivés à la fin des vacances de noël. Le lendemain, ils repartiraient pour le château de Poudlard. Ils furent ramenés par le carosse royal et à l'heure où les calèches amenaient les élèves. Tous les élèves observèrent avec jalousie et envie le magnifique attelage tiré par six licornes volantes. Le premier à descendre fut Ron, puis Estel qui aida Leana et enfin Draco. Il avait tellement changé, il n'avait plus du tout l'air d'être le petit salopard des premières années. Il avait l'air plus ouvert, plus chaleureux, beaucoup plus mignon. Le plus étrange, c'est que le trio avait l'air de le surprotéger, quand quelqu'un s'approchait de trop près du jeune blond, le regard vert d'Estel devenait encore plus glacial que la banquise. Pour tout Poudlard, le trio était devenu un quatuor. Deux serpentard, deux gryffondor, une amitié jamais vu auparavant.

Quand le groupe entra dans la Grande Salle, les étudiants virent l'ex-héritier des Malefoy chercher quelqu'un du regard et d'après l'énorme sourire qu'il avait, il l'avait trouvé. Il se précipita à la table des serpentards et s'assit près de Blaise Zabini, son seul véritable ami chez les vert et argents de son âge. Le plus troublant pour la Grande Salle fut que le trio alla s'asseoir à la table des serpentards, à côté de Draco, comme pour le protéger. Le sourire reconnaissant qu'ils reçurent de la part du jeune blond confirma que celui-ci appréciait cette aide. Les professeurs étaient heureux de voir que les relations Serpentard-Gryffondor s'amélioraient. Cependant certains dans la Grande Salle étaient totalement contre. Pansy Parkingson qui tentait de prendre le contrôle des serpentards de son année s'exclama avec haine :

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Malefoy. Ou plutôt le sans-nom. Tu n'es plus rien sans la puissance de ta famille. Tu n'es qu'un traitre à ton sang comme la belette. En plus tu oses te pavaner avec deux animaux.

Ron allait se lever quand il sentit la main d'Estel le retenir. Il se tourna vers l'elfe et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, trembla de peur. Estel était tout simplement noir de fureur. Il se leva doucement, puis se penchant vers Pansy siffla :

_-_Je t'attends au tournant. Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer. Tu supplieras tes parents de t'abattre comme la chienne que tu es. Espèce de sale CHIHUAHUA !

Il y eut une violente explosion et à la place de Pansy se trouvait un espèce de chien très bizarre. Il était tout petit, avait le corps très fin et court sur pattes . Et il tremblotait comme s'il allait s'effondrer au moindre coup de vent. Ses pattes avant étaient en vis à vis et sur ce corps fluet se trouvait une grosse tête de bouledogue affublée de longues oreilles pendantes. Draco se frotta le menton, tandis que les plus vieux serpentard éclataient de rire et il demanda à Estel :

_-_Es, est-ce que tu as déjà vu un chihuahua ?

_-_Non, pourquoi ?

_-_Alors je comprends. Cette pauvre créature ressemble à ce que donnerai l'union d'un chihuahua, d'un basset et d'un bouledogue. Es ?

_-_Oui ?

_-_Rappelles-moi de ne plus t'énerver et de ne jamais insulter Leana.

_-_Aucun problème. Répondit l'elfe avec un immense sourire.

_-_Dommage que Colin ne soit pas là.

_-_Pourquoi ? Demanda Blaise très étonné.

_-_Parce que j'aurai ainsi pu acheter les photos et la faire chanter. Niark ! Répondit Draco avec un sourire sadique sur son visage aristocratique.

_-_Celeb, tu n'arriveras jamais à être aussi diabolique que Carnion. Lança Ron en se jetant sur la nourriture qui venait d'arriver.

_-_Oh toi, l'estomac sur patte ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Et puis de toute façon, j'ai pris des cours de fourberie auprès de ta mère, Es !

_-_KWOA ! Mais il est hors de question qu'on se retrouve avec deux Aelita. S'exclama Estel faussement horrifié.

_-_Très spirituel, monsieur le cabot ! Répliqua Draco d'un ton froid, mais ses amis pouvaient voir ses yeux pétillés de joie.

_-_Cabot ? Moi. Tu m'insultes monsieur-je-rayes-le-plancher-à-chaque-pas. Cette insulte mérite punition. J'exige réparation. S'outragea Estel d'une voix de crécelle.

Blaise éclata de rire, de même que Leana et Draco. Les autres étaient étonnés de voir qu'il y avait une amitié très forte entre eux quatre alors que quelques mois auparavant, ils étaient prêt à s'entretuer. Les serpentard, même les plus anciens préféraient ne pas ce mettre Estel à dos, car l'elfe leur avait prouvé plus d'une fois sa puissance. Et puis surtout, il était immortel. Blaise posa la question que tous voulaient poser sans avoir le courage de le faire :

_-_Draco, je voudrais te poser une question ?

_-_Oui, laquelle ?

_-_Où étais-tu durant tout ce temps et durant les vacances ?

_-_Chez les elfes.

_-_Oh! Et qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé là-bas ?

_-_Plein de bonnes choses. La première, c'est que j'ai une famille qui m'aime. Mon cousin, Sirius Black m'a adopté selon les anciens rites. Ainsi, maintenant, je m'appelle Draco Sirius Black et j'en suis ravi.

_-_C'est génial ! S'exclama Blaise vraiment heureux pour son ami.

_-_Oui. Et tout ça, c'est grâce à Estel, Ron et Leana. Ce sont eux qui m'ont aidé, qui m'ont permis de faire mon choix et de fuir l'horreur familiale. Jamais je ne ferai ça à mon enfant ! Conclue Draco en s'assombrissant.

Il sursauta quand il sentit un bras se placer autour de ses épaules. Il tourna la tête et vit Ron lui faire un sourire calme. Il regarda tout autour de lui et vit ses trois amis, là, pour lui. Il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue et il murmura :

_-_Merci d'être là.

A suivre


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33

Le repas continua dans le silence pour le quatuor et animé pour les autres qui regardaient avec amusement l'espèce de chien bizarre qui avait énormément de mal à avancer sans marcher sur l'une de ses oreilles ou d'avaler la poussière avec sa grosse machoire qui frottait le sol. Un seul ne riait pas, et c'était Christopher. Il n'avait pas reconnu sa petite soeur durant les vacances de noël, elle avait toujours l'air fatigué et puis elle avait de profondes cernes sous ses beaux yeux gris. Il se leva s'approcha d'Estel et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_-_Estel, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Depuis quelque temps, Eïmy ne va pas bien.

Estel se tourna vers la table des gryffondors et vit que la petite fille se tenait un peu éloignée des autres enfants. Il regarda le serpentard et lui dit :

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais aller la voir. Ron, Leana, Draco, je reviens. Alors ne faites pas de bétises.

_-_Oui maman ! S'exclamèrent les trois jeunes.

Estel éclata de rire et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Eïmy et sans le vouloir à côté de Ginny. La jeune rousse observait Estel avec fascination. Le jeune elfe ne faisait même pas attention à elle car il tentait de croiser le regard de la fillette près de lui, mais en vain. Alors il décida de forcer les choses. Il prit délicatement le menton d'Eïmy et tourna le visage enfantin vers lui. Elle leva doucement les yeux et il vit dans son regard la peur, voir même de la terreur, de l'incompréhension et de la tristesse. Il lui parla avec énormément de tendresse et de douceur :

_-_Bonjour Eïmy. Ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas parlés. Comment vas-tu ?

_-_B... bien.

_-_Ce n'est pas ce que ton frère m'a dit. Il est vraiment très inquiet. Tu peux tout me dire tu sais. Je ne te jugerai pas.

Il utilisait tout son charme pour la faire parler et dans l'atmosphère chaleureuse et bruyante de la Grande Salle, la fillette murmura :

_-_Je... quand je dors, il arrive des choses horribles. Le jour d'Halloween, je me suis réveillée avec du sang et des plumes partout sur moi. J'ai peur Estel, j'ai peur et je ne veux plus dormir pour pas que ça recommence.

_-_Quand est-ce que tout cela a commencé ?

_-_Quand j'ai commencé à écrire dans mon journal intime. J'écris et il me répond.

_-_Pourrais-je le voir ?

_-_Mai... maintenant ?

_-_Plus vite je saurai ce qui te fatigue, plus vite tu pourras reprendre une vie normale.

_-_D'accord. Il est dans mon dortoir.

_-_Tu veux venir avec moi, ou tu préfères rester ici ?

_-_Je veux venir avec toi.

_-_Alors, viens.

Il se leva, prit la main de la fillette et quitta la Grande Salle sans remarquer que beaucoup de premières années auraient voulu être à la place d'Eïmy. Tous les deux allèrent devant la Grosse Dame et, après un clin d'oeil à la fillette, il charma le tableau qui tout émoustillé s'ouvrit pour permettre aux deux jeunes d'entrer dans la tour des Gryffondors. Ils allèrent devant l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles. Mais quand Estel voulut y grimper, les marches disparurent et l'elfe dévala un tobogan. Tout en haut, Eïmy pouffait de rire. Cependant elle resta ébahi quand l'elfe prit la forme d'un gros loup noir et grimpa les marches. Comme il n'était plus de forme humaine, le piège ne se mit pas en place et l'animal entra fièrement dans le dortoir des filles. Il reprit forme humaine et suivit Eïmy qui lui donna un vieux carnet en cuir. Estel fronça les sourcils quand il prit le carnet. Il était bourré de magie noire. C'était bien ça qui avait pris le contrôle de la fillette. Il se tourna vers la petite fille et lui dit :

_-_C'est ça qui t'a forcé à faire des choses que tu ne voulais pas faire.

_-_Je...

La fillette fondit en larmes à la fois de peur, mais aussi de reconnaissance.

_-_N'aies crainte, il ne t'ennuiera plus.

_-_Merci.

Estel posa sa main sur sa tête et utilisa un sort que son père lui avait appris et qui servait à briser un lien maléfique. Cependant, le lien devait être assez faible. La petite fille lui fit un grand sourire, puis tous les deux sortirent du dortoir des filles. Estel avec un clin d'oeil, prit la fillette dans ses bras, puis s'engagea dans l'escalier. Eïmy éclata de rire quand ils dévalèrent le tobogan. Quand ils furent dans la salle commune, Estel déposa la fillette et lui demanda :

_-_Tu sais monter à cheval ?

_-_Oui, pourquoi ?

_-_Tu vas voir.

Ils sortirent de la tour des Gryffondors, puis Estel se transforma en cerf et d'un mouvement de tête, enjoignit Eïmy à monter sur son dos. Elle s'accrocha aux épaules de l'animal qui partit au galop. C'était une expérience grisante pour elle, la liberté, le vent de la course qui faisait voler ses cheveux. Malheureusement, l'expérience s'arrêta trop rapidement à son goût, car ils étaient arrivés devant la Grande Salle. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et tous virent avec stupéfaction un cerf noir comme la nuit, avec des yeux verts déroutant et une cicatrice banche sur le front, avancer dignement vers la table des rouges et ors. Eïmy descendit du dos de l'animal, puis lui embrassa le museau et alla s'asseoir. Le cerf lui fit un signe de tête, puis se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards. Arrivé là, il écrasa sans le vouloir (_ mon oeil!!_) la queue de Pansy qui couina de douleur. Le chien bizarre continua à brailler, car le cerf restait bien droit sur ses pattes. Draco se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

_-_Es, soit tu lui lances un sort de mutisme, soit tu viens manger.

Le cerf redevint un elfe et lança :

_-_Pffuuuu !!! On dirait Amaran, tu es un vieux rabat-joie. Christopher ?

_-_Oui ? Demanda l'interpelé.

_-_Je crois que maintenant, ta soeur ira mieux.

_-_Merci. Répondit le jeune homme soulagé qui alla voir sa petite soeur.

_-_De rien.

Estel alla rejoindre le reste du quatuor et tous les quatre se mirent à discuter des coups fumants à faire. Draco avait vraiment l'air heureux, et cela faisait sourire Leana qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire manger. Elle le trouvait trop maigre et d'après le regard qu'elle lança aux deux autres, ils devaient eux-aussi faire leur possible pour qu'il prenne un peu de poids. Quand le repas fut terminé, les élèves commencèrent à quitter la Grande Salle. Estel se tourna vers Eïmy et la vit en train de rire, chatouillée par son grand frère qui avait bien l'intention de rester le plus longtemps possible avec elle, y comprit prendre le risque de l'amener dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Estel eut un sourire ému devant la tendresse fraternelle, et regretta de ne pas avoir la chance d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur. Il quitta la Grande Salle et rattrapa les trois autres qui discutaient paisiblement de cours et coups fourrés. Quand ils sortirent, Rogue qui les avait suivi, vit une panthère noire, une panthère des neiges et un gryffon partir vers la forêt interdite. Mais ce qui le fit sursauter, fut le smilodon à la place de son filleul. Il fut vraiment heureux de voir que Draco avait été complètement accepté par ce groupe très fermé qu'était les Wild Cats. Il sursauta quand il vit un chien très bizarre se cogner dans tous les sens et se dit :

_-_Mais à qui est cette chose ?

Il alla prendre l'animal quand dans un nuage de fumée apparut Pansy qui avait gardé les traits bouledoguien. Le professeur hilare l'emmena à l'infirmerie, puis alla se reposer.

Pas trop loin de là, le quatuor rejoignit leur dortoir. Leana, Ron et Draco s'effondrèrent sur leur lit, totalement épuisés et s'endormirent comme des masses. Le seul à rester éveillé fut Estel qui se prépara à séduire un journal.

Il prit sa plus belle écriture, son style le plus charmeur, et écrivit :

_-_« Je te souhaite le bonsoir, toi qui vit dans ce journal. Je me présente, je me nomme Estel Alagos. »

_-_« Bonsoir, je m'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor, jeune fille. »

_-_« Jeune homme. »

_-_« Homme ?! »

_-_« En effet, Estel veut dire Espoir en elfique. »

_-_« Vous êtes un elfe ? »

_-_« Oui, un elfe des bois. »

_-_« Mais que fait un elfe à Poudlard ? »

_-_« Nous souhaitons faire une alliance avec les sorciers afin de détruire les elfes noirs. Et c'est là que j'ai découvert la puissance du sorcier Voldemort. Je pense qu'il serait bien que les elfes des bois s'allient à lui. Notre puissance en serait décuplée. »

_-_« C'est vrai. Mais dis moi, que penses-tu des moldus ? »

_-_« Les quoi ? »

_-_« Les humains sans pouvoir magique. »

_-_« Oh! Tu veux sans doute parler des esclaves. Ce ne sont que des animaux, à peine digne de nous servir. »

_-_« Bien, et les sorciers nés de parents moldus ? »

_-_« C'est une abomination. Les moldus ne devraient même pas avoir le droit de se reproduire entre eux, alors avec un supérieur c'est une honte. »

_-_« Oui, tu as bien raison, sache que je suis Voldemort. Alors que penses-tu si je te disais que je sais comment les détruire ? »

_-_« Je te dirai, mon cher, que je suis tout ouïe. »

_-_« Et bien, dans les toilettes des filles, les toilettes abandonnés, se trouve un lavabo dont un des robinets ne fonctionne pas. C'est là, l'entrée de la chambre des secrets. Cependant, il faut être fourchelangue pour arriver à ouvrir les deux portes. »

_-_« N'aies crainte, mon ami. Nous autres elfes sommes assez rusés pour trouver le moyen de rentrer sans parler le fourchelangue. »

_-_« Bien. Alors si tu arrives à y pénétrer, tu devras te rendre devant une immense statut de Salarzar Serpentard au fond de la chambre et dire cette phrase en fourchelangue : _parle-moi Salarzar, le plus grand des quatres de Poudlard._ Après se sera simple de le contrôler. »

_-_« Oui, et Poudlard sera débarassé de ses abominations. Bien, le temps passe et je dois aller me coucher, la salle commune est vide, mais je ne souhaite pas être surpris par un élève. »

_-_« Bonne nuit alors, petit elfe. »

Estel referma le journal et eut un sourire satanique en murmurant :

_-_Bonne à toi aussi. Ainsi tu veux reprendre forme humaine. Héhéhé !!! Tu vas regretter ce choix. Oh ! Oui, mon cher ennemi, tu vas le regretter.

Estel déposa le journal dans un coin de la grotte, puis alla dans le dortoir hurla :

_-_DEBOUT LA DEDANS !!!!

Les trois dormeurs se réveillèrent en sursaut et se ramassèrent sur le sol. Carnion, Amaran et Elianas étaient restés au royaume car il s'était avéré que les quatre jeunes étaient tout à fait apte à se défendre, et puis, Estel avait plaidé leur cause en disant que les trois elfes avaient quand même le droit de retrouver leur famille. Elian et Aelita avaient accepté quand Ron leur dit que cette épreuve était un moyen pour eux de découvrir leur force et leur intelligence. Les deux souverains trouvaient que le jeune roux était trop intelligent pour un humain, mais quand Draco leur envoya son regard de Draco battu, ils acceptèrent. Donc, les quatre jeunes vivaient paisiblement dans la grotte chouchouté par Dobby. Draco était très doux et très tolérant avec l'elfe, le traitant comme un égal et lui demandait plus qu'il n'ordonnait. Estel était amusé de voir le petit elfe de maison limite fou amoureux de son maître, terme que refusait d'entendre Draco.

Donc les trois jeunes se retrouvaient recouvert sous leur couverture et sortant de l'avalanche lancèrent un regard noir vers l'huluberlu qui avait osé les réveiller à une heure du matin. Leana sortit du couvert de sa couette et siffla :

_-_J'espère pour toi, Ô mon futur fiancé décédé que tu as une bonne raison de nous réveiller à une heure du matin ?

_-_Oui, je sais où se trouve la chambre des secrets et comment y entrer.

Là, tous étaient parfaitement réveillés et Ron demanda en frottant ses yeux :

_-_Comment ?

_-_Disons que mon charme fonctionne aussi sur les vieux serpents visqueux.

_-_Bien jouer Shadow.

_-_Merci.

_-_On y va quand ? Demanda Leana.

_-_Maintenant. Plus vite on se sera débarassé du Basilic, mieux ça sera. Décréta Draco.

_-_Ok alors allons-y.

_-_Monsieur Draco, je vous préparerai une collation. Murmura une petite voix aigue.

_-_Merci Dobby. Mais tu dois être fatigué. Il serait mieux que tu dormes.

_-_Merci Monsieur Draco.

Les Wild Cats partirent laissant Dobby qui décida d'utiliser le panier d'Estel afin de faire une monstrueuse collation pour les quatre jeunes qui allaient être épuisés. Les quatre félins foncèrent vers le château, sans remarqué qu'un vieux directeur qui avait gagné une bataille contre le mal, les observait. Il appela Severus et ils se mirent sur le chemin des animaux qui pilèrent quand ils virent les deux professeurs. Tous les quatre reprirent forme humaine et regardèrent avec étonnement les deux adultes. Dumbledore regarda Ron et lui demanda :

_-_Vous êtes animagus, monsieur Weasley ?

_-_De toute façon vous l'auriez su un jour ou l'autre. Oui, je suis animagus, je me transforme en lion aîlé.

_-_Et moi en smilodon. Dit Draco en bombant le torse avec fierté.

Rogue grogna :

_-_Vous savez l'heure qu'il est ?

_-_Non, mais je sais où est la chambre des secrets.

_-_Comment ?

_-_Le comment importe peu. L'important, est d'éliminer le basilic. Vous venez avec nous ? Demanda Estel.

_-_Emmenez-nous.

_-_D'accord. Oh! Professeur Dumbledore, êtes-vous animagus ?

_-_Oui, je me transforme en Phoenix.

_-_En phoenix... j'aurais besoin que vous fassiez ce que je vous demanderai. Votre forme animagus pourrai nous aider à vaincre le basilic.

_-_D'accord.

Les quatre amis se retransformèrent et suivit par un loup noir et un phoenix, ils foncèrent vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Là, ils reprirent tous forme humaine et Estel siffla :

_-Ouvre-toi._

La porte s'ouvrit et tous virent apparaître un long tunnel. Estel fit un clin d'oeil à la petite troupe, puis bondit à l'intérieur et disparut en quelque seconde. Leana le suivit de même que Draco et Ron. Rogue regarda rapidement le trou sombre, puis sauta de même que le vieux directeur. En quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent dans un immense couloir dont le sol était recouvert par des squelettes de petits rongeurs. Ils marchèrent bien cinq minutes, puis arrivèrent devant une autre porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, Estel se tourna vers Dumbledore et lui dit :

_-_Professeur, transformez-vous en phoenix, puis vous lui créverez les yeux. Ainsi il ne pourra plus nous tuer avec son regard. Pour les autres, fermez les yeux et attendez que le professeur Dumbledore ait fait ce qu'il doit faire.

Tous acceptèrent de même que le vieux professeur qui ne vit plus le fils des Potter, mais bien le prince héritier des deux royaumes. Estel siffla, puis la porte s'ouvrit et tous pénétrèrent dans la chambre des secrets. Le vieux professeur se transforma en Phoenix, puis se posa sur l'épaule d'Estel qui avançait résolument vers le fond de la chambre. Tous les autres l'attendaient plus loin et surtout avaient les yeux fermés. Quand ils arrivèrent, Estel siffla :

_-Parle-moi Salazar, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard !_

Estel se recula, ferma les yeux et murmura :

_-_A vous de jouer, professeur.

Il entendit un sifflement, puis un bruit de lutte. Dumbledore se battait avec férocité contre le basilic, puis réussit à lui crever les yeux. Le serpent géant hurla de douleur tandis qu'Albus se posa près de Rogue et s'effondrait de fatigue en reprenant sa forme humaine. Il n'était plus aussi jeune qu'avant. Il craignit un instant qu'Estel ait des problème, mais en regardant les deux combattants, il se dit que non. Les autres ouvrirent les yeux et virent un spectable dantesque. L'un face à l'autre, se trouvait deux reptiles. L'un rampant, l'autre volant. Estel ne pouvait se transformer en Basilic, car il avait peur de blesser quelqu'un sans le vouloir, alors il préférait se transformer en dragon, il contrôlait mieux l'animal. Les deux animaux se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, le serpent les crochets déployés pour le mordre. Malgré sa taille, Estel était vif et agile. Il griffa avec violence le reptile l'envoyant s'écraser contre un mur, faisant ainsi trembler tout le château. Le serpent mit un peu de temps à se remettre de l'attaque et se retrouva la tête coincé dans la mâchoire d'Estel. En se tortillant, il réussit à enlacer le dragon et serra. Estel sentait ses os craquer, la pression était intense et il décida de cracher son feu. Le serpent sentit une chaleur effroyable heurter sa tête et il mourut en se tordant de douleur. Les témoins du combat entendirent avec écoeurement la chair du serpent grésiller. Puis après une dernière convulsion, le reptile ne bougea plus et Estel relâcha la tête carbonisée du basilic. Il s'effondra en reprenant difficilement sa respiration.

Il reprit forme humaine et poussa un cri de douleur quand ses côtes reprirent leurs formes normales. Rogue lui donna une potion anti-douleur, qu'il transportait toujours sur lui, et l'aida à se relever. Epuisé, Dumbledore appela Fumseck et tous repartirent vers les toilettes de Mimi, et de là, non pas l'infirmerie comme ils le pensaient, mais le bureau du directeur. Fumseck relâcha la main de Dumbledore et alla prendre le choixpeau et le mit sur la tête d'Estel. Une voix lui dit :

_-_Tu es digne de ta maison petit griffondor, et digne de Poudlard. Je t'offre l'épée de Gryffondor, elle lui avait été offerte par les elfes quand il avait tenté d'aider les elfes de maison à reprendre leur forme normal. Sache que tous les elfes de maison peuvent redevenir des elfes. Aie confiance. Maintenant, tu peux me retirer, et prendre ton épée.

En grimaçant de douleur, Estel retira le choipeau et tira difficilement une épée. Elle était clairement de facture elfique, sa lame était fine et pourtant résistante, mortelle et magnifique. Son fil était aussi coupant que la lame d'un rasoir. Sur sa lame était gravé le nom de son ancien possesseur, Godric Gryffondor. Estel tenait la lame avec respect. Puis, il la leva toujours en grimaçant de douleur et s'exclama :

_-Si, colithach eneth Glamdring _(Maintenant, tu porteras le nom de Glamdring)

Son épuisement fut tel, qu'il s'effondra sur le tapis en tenant toujours fermement sa nouvelle épée. Par la magie de Poudlard et des elfes, l'inscription disparut et à la place une autre apparut disant :

_-Nous les elfes te remercions Godric pour avoir osé défier ton peuple et tenter d'aider le notre en leur rendant leur forme originelle. Pour te récompenser de ta générosité et du sacrifice de ta vie, nous te donnons la vie éternelle sous la forme d'un phoenix. Tu attendras le moment où enfin ce que tu as voulu faire sera accompli et là, tu trouveras un ami qui te traitera avec un immense respect et un amour aussi grand. Patiente mon ami, tu auras enfin ce que tu souhaites depuis ta naissance, une amitié sans faille._

Ron l'aida à se relever, aider par Draco qui le soutenait. Tous les trois menés par Leana arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Estel dût grimper sur un des lits et poussa un soupira à la fois de soulagement et de lassitude à l'idée de devoir rester dans cette pièce qu'il haissait. Il observa avec méfiance l'infirmière se précipiter sur lui et tenta de lui lancer des sorts pour l'osculter, mais la magie d'Estel réagissait assez violemment à cette tentative. Il n'était là que depuis quelques secondes quand il vit avec horreur ses parents arriver. Elian tenait Draco et Ron par les oreilles et Aelita faisait la même chose avec Leana. Le jeune elfe tenta de se cacher sous les couvertures, mais en voyant le regard noir de sa mère, il sentit qu'il allait se faire...

A suivre


	34. Chapter 34

chapitre 34

Madame Pomfresh vit avec un grand sourire l'elfe se faire hurler dessus par ses parents. Pendant vingt minutes il eut le droit au sermon. Ses parents firent la pire chose qui soit en lui disant :

_-C'est la deuxième fois que tu mets stupidement ta vie en jeu. Alors tu seras puni. Cet été, Ron ira avec ses parents, Leana aussi et quant à Draco, il restera avec ses parents et Carnion et tu auras interdiction d'aller le voir. Suis-je suffisamment clair ?_ Gronda Elian.

_-Oui, ada._ Répondit Estel d'une petite voix brisée.

_-J'espère pour toi. _Siffla Aelita.

Après cela, les deux parents quittèrent l'infirmerie et laissèrent un prince effondré. Il ne voulut pas voir ses amis et resta silencieux dans un coin de la chambre. Ron savait que cela pouvait durer des jours, voir même des mois. Alors il retourna dans leur grotte avec les deux autres. Il était vraiment désolé et pour la seconde fois, fut ravi de ne pas être à la place d'Estel. Le jeune prince n'avait pas autant de liberté qu'on pourrait le penser. Le lendemain, Estel montra un visage froid et impassible, le prince elfique dans toute sa splendeur. Il avait cru un moment qu'il pourrait être plus libre que dans le royaume de ses parents, mais il s'était trompé. Il ne regrettait pas et ne regretterait jamais d'être un elfe, ce qu'il regrettait, c'est d'être prince héritier. Pendant une semaine, il ne parla plus, faisait ses devoirs, mais ne souriait plus et ne faisait plus de blague. Alors que le reste du quatuor ne se gênait pas pour en faire. Tous avaient appris durant l'un des repas qu'un quatrième larron avait rejoins les Wild Cats, un certain Silver. Pour Dumbledore cela ne faisait plus de doute, Ron, Leana, Estel et Draco étaient les Wild Cats. Mais ces temps-ci, Estel n'était pas dans son assiette. En fait, dans sa colère, Aelita avait pensé :

_-Tu n'es pas digne d'être mon fils._

Estel l'avait entendu et cela lui avait brisé le coeur. Alors pour être vraiment digne de ses parents, il se força à s'enfermer dans le rôle du prince. Selon les régles désuettes du royaume de son père, un prince ne joue pas, il a des choses à apprendre, un prince garde la tête haute et jamais ne montre ses sentiments, ect... Toute une ribambelle de règles qu'il se força à apprendre par coeur pour enfin être digne de sa mère. Durant deux mois, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche et ne mangea pas en compagnie des autres, car un prince ne mange pas avec des non-membre de la noblesse ou de la famille royale. Alors il maigrissait de plus en plus. Ron et Draco étaient de plus en plus inquiets pour leur ami. Ils sentaient que cette fois c'était grave, très grave. Leana décida donc d'écrire une lettre aux souverains des deux royaumes qui avaient pu se calmer depuis le temps et qui s'inquiétaient de ne pas avoir reçut de lettre de leur fils, mais un prince n'écrit que des édits et non des lettres qui lui font perdre du temps qu'il pourrait utiliser à faire autre chose. Ils furent, cependant, ravis quand ils virent Hedwige venir avec une lettre attacher à sa patte. Elian prit la lettre et commença à la lire. Mais plus il lisait, plus il devenait blême. Son fils, son fils unique, ne mangeait plus ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne parlait plus à ses amis, il ne jouait plus ? Ce n'était quand même pas le fait de lui avoir tapé sur les doigts qui l'avait mis dans un état pareil. Et puis c'était il y a deux mois. Ils étaient en pleine négociation avec les sorciers pour remettre leur pays à flots et donc ne pouvaient pas quitter les deux royaumes, mais ils auraient une discussion avec lui durant les vacances.

Durant les trois derniers mois, Estel ne quittait plus la bibliothèque, il ne parlait plus à personne mais protégeait toujours Leana, encore plus qu'avant. Aucun homme ne pouvait s'approcher d'elle et gare à celui qui la touchait, il risquait de finir à l'infirmerie ce qui était arrivé à un élève de Serdaigle qui avait osé l'effleurer. Le trio était très inquiet, ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas en cause, mais ils pensaient qu'Aelita dans sa colère avait dû dire quelque chose qui avait blessé leur ami et tant qu'il ne s'ouvrirait pas à eux, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Il ne houspillait même plus Lockart et encore moins Granger. La fin de l'année était arrivée, quand les trois derniers Wild Cats décidèrent de faire un coup vraiment mauvais au dindon. Ils allaient lui lancer plusieurs sorts quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et que les souverains des deux royaumes apparurent. Ils étaient habillés avec élégance et distinction. Leana les salua avec respect, de même que Draco et Ron. Elian et Alelita répondirent à ces saluts puis demandèrent :

_-_Où est Estel ?

_-_Il ne vient plus manger. Répondit Draco avec un soupire qui montrait toute son inquiétude.

_-_Il reste dans la bibliothèque. Et quand on est dans notre dortoir, il le quitte sans un mot. Continua Ron.

_-_On ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive, mais il nous inquiéte vraiment. Cela fait cinq mois qu'il n'a pas rigolé. Il reste avec un espèce de livre bleu et passe son temps à le lire. Expliqua Draco.

_-_Un livre bleu, tu en es sûr? Demanda Elian.

_-_Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda Leana qui avait déjà vu son fiancé avec.

_-_C'est un livre protocole, comment un prince doit se tenir en société ou en présence de personne inférieur à son rang. Il a toujours détesté ce livre, alors pourquoi le lit-il ?

_-_Où est la bibliothèque ? Demanda Aelita prise d'un très mauvais pressentiment.

_-_Madame Pince est ici, donc la bibliothèque est fermée, et on ne sait pas où il peut se trouver.

Soudain, les jumeaux Weasley leur donnèrent un parchemin et leur dirent :

_-_On peut peut-être savoir où il se trouve. Venez avec nous. Mieux vaut que personne ne sache qu'on l'a.

Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle et se rendirent dans une classe vide, puis Fred pointant sa baguette sur le parchemin s'exclama :

_-_Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Des lignes apparurent puis un titre :

_-_Les maraudeurs sont fiers de vous présenter la carte des maraudeurs.

Ils virent un plan et des noms dans la Grande Salle et surtout un nom seul dans le lac à la limite de la carte avec un nom : Harry Potter-Estel Alagos. Les deux parents s'y précipitèrent et ne virent personne nager, et pourtant la carte le montrait bien là. Dans le lac... Oh Par Eru ! Dans le lac, sous l'eau ! Estel avait une peur panique de l'eau depuis que cette sale peste de Sarëi l'avait jeté dans le lac quand il avait neuf ans et qu'il avait failli se noyer. Il savait nager, dans une baignoire, mais dans plus grand, il paniquait. Elian retira ses vêtements et devant sa femme bavante, il plongea. Il chercha désespérément et découvrit son fils tiré par des strangulots. Furieux, il lança une attaque puissante et ramena son fils à la surface. Estel ne respirait quasiment plus. L'infirmière put le ramener vers la vie tandis que ses parents se rongeaient les ongles en attendant le moment où il ouvrirait les yeux. Il resta une semaine dans le coma et alors que Ron était repartit voir ses parents et Leana les siens, ils retournèrent dans le royaume de Taur Galen et attendirent avec Draco le moment où il se réveillerait. Le soir venait de tomber quand enfin, il bougea. Elian et Aelita se trouvèrent instantanément à son chevet et soupirèrent de soulagement. Estel les regarda avec une tristesse incroyable et murmura :

_-Je suis désolé, mère, de n'être pas digne d'être votre fils. Vous n'auriez peut-être pas dû me sauver ce soir là et me laisser mourir. Je ne vous apporte que honte et déshonneur._

Aelita lui colla une monstrueuse claque, puis le serra contre elle et lui murmura :

_-N'écoute jamais ce que je pense quand je suis en colère. Tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de fois où j'ai pensé avoir regretté d'avoir épousé ton père. Et sache que jamais je ne le regretterai._

_-Ben j'espère bien. Et je te prie mon fils de te débarasser de cette horreur bleue que tu lis._ Répliqua Elian avec une grande inquiétude au fond de son regard.

_-Je ne serai pas un prince digne de ce nom alors._ Répliqua Estel.

_-Tu es plus que digne pour un prince. Tu es parfait. Je pense que Draco va rester avec toi, parce que tu t'es découvert un pouvoir qui risque de bien te destabiliser. Le fait de pouvoir lire dans les pensées. Nous autres elfes noirs pensons d'abord tuerie avant amour. Alors n'écoute jamais nos pensées._

_-Bien, mère._

_-Et arrête de m'appeler mère. Je déteste ça._

_-Je..._

Aelita eut un lourd soupire, une fois de plus l'agressivité des elfes noirs avait déclenché une catastrophe et son fils en était la victime malheureuse. Il aurait besoin d'aide, mais Ron et Leana ne seraient pas là pour lui, donc cette mission devait revenir à Draco qui comprenait par quoi Estel passait. Quand Estel reçut le droit de quitter sa chambre, il alla vers le lac et y plongea tout habillé. Draco plongea à son tour et le sauva d'une noyade certaine. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Estel pleura dans ses bras. Lui qui l'avait consolé des dizaines de fois, avait besoin de lui, alors il resta là, à l'écouter, à le consoler. Estel murmura :

_-J'ai peur de l'eau. Comment puis-je être prince en ayant peur de l'eau ?_

_-_Shadow? Je ne parle pas l'elfique. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis et je veux t'aider.

Estel le regarda, puis répéta sa phrase. Alors Draco lui dit :

_-_Tu m'aides en elfique et moi je t'aide à ne plus avoir peur de l'eau.

_-_Tu ferais ça ? Après tout ce que je t'ai fais ?

_-_C'était de bonne guerre, j'ai dit et fais des choses dont je ne suis pas fier. Mais c'est toi qui m'a sorti de cette famille. Allez, souris. Dis-toi que Ron ne va pas te sauter sur le ventre durant cet été. Et que Leana ne va pas s'amuser à t'ébouriffer.

Estel le regarda avec un sourire tristounet, puis Draco lui dit :

_-_Tu sais que l'année prochaine, il n'y aura plus Lockart !

_-_Que c'est-il passé ?

_-_Disons que trois félins majestueux, puissants et magnifiques ont eut l'immense idée de mettre du véritaserum dans son verre et le professeur MacGonagall l'a fait parler. C'était instructif. En fait, tout ce qu'il a écrit dans ses livres, c'est du bidon. Il a volé ces actes à d'autres sorciers et leur a lancé le sort d'oubliette, la seule chose qu'il sache faire. Si tu avais vu. La salle était totalement silencieuse et tous les élèves sans distinctions de maisons ou d'années lui ont lancé un sort, un seul et unique sort. C'est allé du rictus-sempra au sort à la limite de la magie noire. Et le directeur n'a rien dit ou fait pour nous arrêter. Quant aux divers professeurs ils ont eut une soudaine envie de regarder le plafond magique.

Estel eut un sourir un peu plus grand. Durant toutes les vacances, Draco resta avec lui et ils s'aidèrent mutuellement dans leur devoir, et dans les choix de leurs options. Ils avaient décidé d'avoir les mêmes options comme cela, ils seraient dans les mêmes classes. Ils garderaient les principales, de toute façon, ils ne pouvaient s'en débarrasser. Il avait donc Potion, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Botanique, Métamorphose, Enchantement, Histoire de la Magie et Astronomie. Ils auraient bien voulu se débarasser d'Histoire de la Magie, mais ils pouvaient apprendre énormément des erreurs du passé. Draco savait que des moldus vivaient dans le royaume. Il les avait même rencontré et avait découvert que certains moldus pouvaient être extrêmement tolérants et imaginatifs ce qui était le cas de ces moldus-là. Donc, ils n'avaient pas besoin de suivre les cours d'étude de moldu, puisqu'il pouvait apprendre tout ce qu'il voulait sur eux ici. Ils avaient décidé de faire de l'Arithmancie, ça avait l'air extrêmement intéressant comme matière enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Estel découvre ce que c'était et décide qu'en fait, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en apprendre plus. Mais il sauta sur :

_-_DIVINATION?!

_-_Oui, on va pouvoir faire ce qu'on veut durant ce cours. Et si la prof est aussi cinglée que Severus le dit, on va bien s'amuser.

_-_Mais...

_-_Allez, deux heures de plaisir, à concevoir nos plans au nez et à la barbe des profs.

_-_Bon d'accord. Alors on prend donc, Divination, Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Arithmancie pour moi et je pense Runes pour Ron.

_-_J'aime pas l'Arithmancie, pffffuuu ! Bon va pour Arithmancie et pour les Runes. Je ne laisserai pas un seul d'entre vous seul.

Draco leva la tête et regardait l'elfe avec une stupeur mêlé de joie. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Estel soit prêt à étudier quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas pour lui. Il était vraiment heureux d'avoir eu la chance de rencontrer un ami aussi fidèle. Avec un sourire, il envoya ses choix d'option en même temps qu'Estel qui pouffa de rire en imaginant la tête des prof en voyant qu'ils avaient les mêmes options.

Le temps passa très rapidement voyant Estel reconstruire sa relation avec ses parents et sa confiance avec sa mère. Draco était là quand il avait besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Maintenant qu'il allait un peu mieux, il décida de faire un sort à un certain carnet plein de magie noir. Il savait ce que voulait l'esprit, reprendre forme humaine et il décida de le faire en plein Mornur, là où personne ne pouvait transplaner, là où personne ne pourrait l'entendre hurler. Il injecta de sa puissance magique dans le carnet, puis alla chercher TOUS les elfes noirs. Il leurs dit qui était Tom Elvis Jedusor et les elfes attendirent avec impatience son arrivée, ils avaient hâte de le rencontrer. Au bout de trois heures, Estel réinjecta de sa puissance et l'âme réapparut en solide. Le sorcier observa avec stupeur l'elfe et lui dit :

_-_Tu es vraiment un elfe des bois ?

_-_Mon père en est un, mais ma mère fait parti des elfes noirs et ces derniers souhaiteraient avoir une petite discussion amical avec celui qui a tué le prince héritier des deux Royaumes. Bien, je vais te laisser, bonne chance. Enfin, si tu survis ce qui est peu probable.

Estel repartit avec un rire démoniaque et laissa le sorcier tétanisé entre les pattes des elfes noirs ravis de pouvoir se venger. Il aurait bien voulu rester, mais il voulait s'amuser avec Draco. Et puis Carnion lui ferait un rapport complet. Il avait toujours le carnet en main et décida de le détruire, il ne servait plus à rien. Il tenta par le feu, mais rien, par la magie elfique, rien non plus. Alors il décida de se transformer en basilic. Il savait que le venin d'un basilic pouvait tuer n'importe qui et détruire n'importe quoi. Alors le serpent qu'il était devenu mordit violemment dans le carnet et injecta son venin dedans, puis le recracha. Quand il reprit sa forme normale, le carnet dégoulinait d'encre tandis que dans le lointain un hurlement d'agonie prouvait que les elfes s'amusaient comme des petits fous avec le sorcier.

La veille de la rentrée, Leana retourna à Taur Galen et tous les trois décidèrent d'aller dans le train afin d'y rejoindre Ron. Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent tôt et après avoir salué les souverains, allèrent à la gare de King cross. Draco était vraiment heureux, car le jour de son anniversaire, le huit août, il avait reçu comme cadeau un cheval volant et lui avait donné le nom de Calan. Lui aussi, comme Hedwige et Ténèbre, se transformait en chouette, une belle chouette d'une chaude couleur dorée. Tous les trois atterrirent dans une ruelle sombre et adjacente à la gare, retransformèrent leurs montures en chouettes, puis entrèrent dans la gare. Ils allèrent droit vers la voie neuf trois quart et s'installèrent dans un compartiment, puis sortirent afin d'attendre Ron. Ils le virent arriver assez vite et Estel se jeta dans ses bras et au lieu de le faire tomber, il prouva sa force en le soulevant et en l'emmenant sur son épaule comme un charbonnier porte un sac de charbon. Draco prit les affaires de Ron qui se tortillait dans tous les sens en criant, tandis que Leana prenait sa chouette. Ils installèrent les affaires de Ron dans le même compatiment dans lequel, le jeune rouquin était viscieusement chatouillé par le jeune prince. Draco éclata de rire en voyant ses deux frères s'amuser de la sorte. Brusquement, il se retrouva sur le sol et explosa de rire en se tortillant dans tous les sens tandis que Ron et Estel le chatouillaient, lui qui était d'une sensibilité à fleur de peau. Quand ils cessèrent de s'amuser, ils découvrirent que le train venait de quitter la gare. Ron se pencha à la fenêtre et hurla :

_-_AU REVOIR PAPA, AU REVOIR MAMAN. PASSEZ DE BONNES VACANCES SANS NOUS !

Monsieur et Madame Weasley pouffèrent de rire en saluant leur fils. Ils étaient heureux de l'amitié qu'il y avait entre les quatre jeunes gens. Après un soupire, le ministre de la magie retourna au ministère, tandis que son épouse remettait le terrier en état. D'une maison insalubre, elle devenait presque manoir grâce au cadeau des elfes.

Dans le Poudlard express, les quatre amis étaient en train de se gaver de sucrerie aimablement offert par le panier d'Estel quand Ron lança :

_-Vous connaissez la nouvelle qui secoue le monde sorcier ?_

_-Non, c'est quoi ?_

_-Et bien Bellatrix Lestrange et son malade de mari ont réussi à s'enfuir d'Azkaban. Personne ne sait comment ils ont réussi, mais d'après certain, ils auraient eu l'aide d'une complicité à l'intérieur de la prison._

_-Qui sont les étranges ?_ Demanda Estel.

_-Pas les étranges, les Lestrange. Ce sont des mangemorts qui étaient au service de Voldemort. Les aurors les ont capturé avec le fils Croupton alors qu'ils étaient en train de torturer les Longdubas. Ils sont arrivés à temps, un peu plus, et les Longdubas devenaient complètement fou. D'après ce que je sais, Alice et Franck Londubas ont démissionné de leur poste d'Auror, ils ne supportaient plus leur travail. _Révéla Draco.

_-D'accord. Pourquoi ils ont fait cela ?_

_-Parce qu'ils voulaient savoir où se trouvait le seigneur des ténèbres. Et maintenant, on pense qu'ils veulent retrouver le survivant et le tuer._ Lança Ron.

_-D'accord, alors des mangemorts malades veulent me tuer. C'est la meilleur année que je vais passer à Poudlard._ S'exclama Estel avec un grand sourire.

Soudain, le train se mit à ralentir, puis s'arrêta. Les lumières se coupèrent et les quatre jeunes décidèrent de sortir dans le couloir pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Ils entendirent des cris venant de plus loin dans le train et y allèrent. Là, ils virent Eïmy et son frère au prise avec une créature maléfique. Estel siffla :

_-Un détraqueur. Je sais qu'il existe un sort contre ces bestiaux, mais j'en connais un autre, plus amusant._

Estel se transforma en cerf, pencha la tête et chargea. Tous entendirent une galopade, puis le frère et la soeur virent avec soulagement la chose être propulsée loin de la porte par un jeune cerf noir. Brusquement, une lumière blanche jaillit du compatiment et fit fuir l'être des ténèbres. Eïmy était en train de pleurer, tremblotant dans les bras de son frère tandis qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'année se trouvait derrière eux. Il regardait avec une stupeur douloureuse le cerf qui ressemblait en tout point à celui qui l'aidait durant ses transformations quand il était encore à l'école sauf que ce cerf là était noir. Il murmura :

_-_James ?!

Le cerf repartit et l'homme le suivit jusqu'à un autre compartiment. Là, l'animal reprit forme humaine et l'homme fit un pas en arrière en se croyant repartit dans le passé. James, l'un de ses meilleurs amis était là, devant lui. Il allait lui parler quand il entendit des jeunes lancer :

_-_Es ? C'est pas vrai, toujours en train de draguer les filles. On va pas t'attendre cent sept ans !

Le sosie de James lança :

_-_Comment oses-tu te plaindre ? Il y en a qui serait prêt à tuer pour être à ta place.

_-_Tsssss !!!! Les elfes et leurs grosses têtes ! Répondit un jeune rouquin.

L'homme observa leur jeune garçon et fut stupéfait en voyant les oreilles pointues, alors ce n'était pas James, mais son fils, Harry. Sirius avait disparu après le procès et on n'en avait plus entendu parler. Certain disait que les elfes l'avaient tué pour avoir osé pénétrer dans leur royaume. Son air devint plus mélancolique quand Harry ou plutôt Estel comme tout le monde l'appelait maintenant répondit :

_-_Tu vas voir si j'ai une grosse tête, espèce de félin débile.

_-_QUOI ?! Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire le félin débile, sale cabot ! S'écria un jeune rouquin, probablement de la famille Weasley.

_-_CABOT ?! Beugla un jeune blond qui entra joyeusement dans la bagarre : Tu insultes mon père là.

_-_Oh toi, la grosse souris qui fuit devant les filles sans défense. Siffla le jeune rouquin.

_-_COMMENT ? Cria une jeune fille blonde. Tu vas voir si je suis une fille sans défense.

L'homme eut un sourire puis un léger rire qui fit stopper la bagarre. Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui et Estel demanda :

_-_Mais qui êtes vous ?

Avant que l'homme puisse dire quoi que se soit, Draco toussota et répondit :

_-_Remus John Lupin, né le 10 mars 1959, un mètre quatre vingt deux, soixante dix kilo. Yeux mordorés, cheveux chatains clairs, déteste la pleine lune.

Les trois autres étaient morts de rire tandis que Draco faisait la biographie de l'homme en face de lui à sa façon. Remus observait le jeune garçon avec stupéfaction, il était un Malefoy et pourtant il ressemblait plus à Sirius dans ses jeunes années qu'à Lucius. Il écouta avec étonnement le jeune garçon :

_-_Son hobbit l'épilation intégrale. Devient légèrement plus poilu et plus baveux une fois par mois, est un fervent joueur des jeux ramène-le-nonos et mord-moi-les-fesses-j-'-adore-ça . A commencé sa scolarité à Poudlard le premier septembre 1970, troisième membres du célèbre trio des maraudeurs, le quatrième ayant perdu tout droit de se faire reconnaître en tant que tel. Il fut préfet, puis préfet en chef et fut celui qui tentait désespérément de retenir ses deux amis James Potter et Sirius Black, ce qui n'était pas de tout repos. Je pourrais dire le reste, mais c'est sa vie privée et comme la vie privée des autres concerne tout le château, continuons. Couic !

Le pauvre Draco se retrouva avec ses trois amis qui se mirent à le chatouiller, Draco hurlait de rire chatouilleux comme il était. Remus toussota et explosa de rire quand Estel lui demanda :

_-_Un bonbon au citron ?

_-_Non, merci. Monsieur Malefoy... ?

_-_Black ! Je me nomme Draco Sirius Black !

_-_Co... comment ?

_-_Il était une fois, trois jeunes hommes qui voulaient rentrer dans Poudlard, Cornedru, Patmol et Lunard. Malheureusement un sale rat les trahit entraînant la mort du premier et l'emprisonnement du second qui après avoir obtenu la liberté alla squatter chez les elfes, se maria et m'adopta.

_-_Alors, tu... es le fils adoptif de Sirius ?

_-_Oui. Alors donc vous allez être notre nouveau prof de DCFM ?

_-_Ça c'est ce qu'on appelle passer du coq à l'âne. Lança Estel avec un sourire amusé.

_-_Merci, merci. Alors ?

_-_Heu... oui, je suis votre nouveau professeur.

_-_J'espère que vous serez meilleur que l'ancien. Lança Leana.

_-_Ma chère et douce fiancée de mon meilleur ami, rien ne peut être pire que lui.

_-_Tout à fait mon cher Sun.

_-_Nul ne peut être pire que ce déchêt.

_-_Ton analyse du psychisme de ce professeur est d'une finesse et d'une clarté sans pareil, Silver. Lança Estel d'un ton pompeux.

Remus eut un sourire devant les réponses que s'envoyaient les quatre amis. Ils ressemblaient tellement aux maraudeurs. Il remercia Estel qui lui présenta la banquette pour s'asseoir, puis demanda :

_-_Avez-vous un surnom ?

_-_En effet, nous sommes les fiers, les magnifiques, les puissants, les splendides, les brillants, nous sommes les Wild Cats ! Répondit Estel avec un sourire charmeur.

_-_Wild Cats ? Pourquoi ?

Brusquement ils se retrouva avec quatre félins dont un smilodon gris sur les genoux. Le fauve aux dents démesurés s'amusait à lui lécher le visage et à frotter sa tête contre le visage du professeur. Puis dans un Pop tous reprirent forme humaine et Remus se retrouva avec le fils de Sirius sur les genoux. Draco lui demanda en sautant sur la banquette de l'autre côté :

_-_Alors, cher nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Qu'allez-vous nous apprendre cette année ?

_-_Beaucoup de choses, mais vous apprendrez tout en même temps que les autres. Répondit Remus avec un petit sourire.

_-_Comme le fait que vous êtes un loup garou ? Demanda Estel.

Remus devint blême en imaginant déjà que toute l'école allait le savoir. Il crut que les quatre jeunes allaient le regarder avec mépris et dégoût, mais au lieu de cela, il n'y avait dans leurs yeux que curiosité et malice. Il leur demanda :

_-_Mais... comment le savez-vous ?

_-_Je l'ai vu grâce à mon troisième oeil, en regardant ce matin dans l'eau de mon bain. C'est là que j'ai découvert que nous allions avoir de nouvelles options, un nouveau prof et que mon coin-coin en plastique ne flottait pas avec le ventre ouvert. Répondit Estel d'une voix de voyant mystificateur.

Draco lui balança une claque sur le haut du crâne. Remus éclata de rire, il paraissait avoir perdu dix ans grâce à ce rire. Draco lui dit :

_-_N'écoutez pas l'herbivore, on lui avait bien dit de ne pas prendre deux fois du lait de licorne. En fait, c'est mon père qui vous a décrit tellement bien qu'on vous a reconnu immédiatement.

Estel regarda le jeune blond avec un faux air outragé et s'exclama :

_-_Comment peux-tu prêter aussi peu de foi à mes paroles ? Moi qui suis aussi pure que l'agneau qui vient de naître.

_-_Il a une sale gueule l'agneau. Pour ta gouverne, je dirai que tu es un elfe noir et qu'il n'y a pas plus menteur qu'un elfe noir.

_-_Là, tu me blesses, Silver ! Répliqua Estel avec un faux air triste sur les traits de son visage alors que Ron et Leana riaient comme des petits fous devant un Rémus Lupin qui voyait en eux le renouveau des Maraudeurs.

A suivre


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35

Remus eut un petit sourire en voyant les quatre amis. Il se revoyait à leur place, vingt ans auparavant à la même place avec les maraudeurs. Il fut tiré de ses songes quand le train s'arrêta. Les jeunes ne s'étaient même pas habillés. Estel lui fit un sourire amusé, claqua des doigts et tous furent en uniforme. Remus découvrit que ses vêtements étaient en parfait état et plus bouffés aux mites et s'il avait ouvert sa valise à ce moment-là, il aurait découvert que toute sa garde robe était dans le même état. Ils sortirent très rapidement du train quand tous entendirent un hurlement strident et tous les élèves virent Pansy Parkinson sortir habillée d'un costume moulant de lapin playboy. Remus éclata de rire, de même qu'Hagrid qui en avait vu de toutes les couleurs avec les Wild Cats. C'était vraiment les nouveaux maraudeurs, ils faisaient même de l'ombre aux jumeaux Weasley qui avaient juré de reprendre la première place, en vain. Il faut dire que pour une fois, c'était Ron qui s'était amusé à leur faire des mauvais coups cet été. Comme la fois où il avait mis une potion dans leur nourriture et ils avaient été transformés en deux gros lézards. Leur mère avait éclaté de rire, pour une fois c'était eux qui étaient pris par une blague et bigrement bien faite. Ça avait été le meilleur été de leur vie, ils s'étaient amusés comme des fous avec leur jeune frère qui ne s'était pas laissé faire une seconde. Ils observèrent leur frère qui montait avec ses amis dans la première calèche, et Estel réussit en utilisant son don de legimencie à pénétrer dans les esprits des sombrales. Leur calèche était déjà arrivée dans le château quand les élèves montèrent dans les autres voitures, et là il fit s'emballer les créatures et causa une pagaille monstre. Les sombrales s'envolaient dans tous les sens entrainant les calèches et les élèves qui beuglaient de terreur. Ils réussirent à arriver dans le château tandis que les professeurs tentaient de calmer les créatures qui se posèrent sur l'ordre d'Estel.

Les Wilds Cats étaient entrés en premier et se demandaient pourquoi les autres n'arrivaient pas. Ils avaient un air innocent qui ne trompait ni Remus, ni Severus qui sentaient que les quatre jeunes avaient encore mit la pagaille. Ils surent qu'ils avaient raison quand Rusar apparut et s'écria :

_-_Des élèves viennent d'affoler les sombrales, ils les ont fait s'envoler.

Les quatre avaient un air choqué tout à fait convainquant, sauf pour les deux professeurs. Rogue soupira, secoua la tête d'un air mécontent devant l'esprit machiavélique des Wild Cats. Ils étaient trop intelligents pour leur âge, pour leur bien. Remus murmura à l'oreille de Severus :

_-_Ils dépassent les maraudeurs. On a jamais fait des coups pareilles.

_-_Et tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, ce sont des sales gosses extrêmements brillants. Ils savent quoi faire et sont unis comme les doigts de la main. Leur amitié est plus forte que celle qui vous liait à Pettigrow. Beaucoup plus forte.

Presqu'une demi-heure plus tard arrivèrent les élèves après les premières années qui attendaient paisiblement que tout soit prêt. La répartition fut donc un peu en retard et après que le professeur Dumbledore ait présenté Remus, Hagrid et surtout les Détraqueur qui encerclaient le château, le repas put commencer. Ron, Leana et Estel étaient assis face à la table des Serpentards et l'observaient. Personne ne pourrait se douter qu'en fait ils utilisaient le lien télépathique qu'ils avaient développé sous leur forme animagus pour raconter des bêtises plus grosses les unes que les autres au pauvre Draco qui avait de plus en plus de mal à manger. Brusquement, il pouffa et commença à s'étrangler. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer et lança un SOS à Estel qui arriva comme le prince sur son cheval blanc sauver la damoiselle... enfin, le damoiseau, en détresse. Estel réussit à lui dégager la gorge, puis l'emmena vers la table des Gryffondor. Neville s'écarta un peu et laissa assez de place pour que s'installe le serpentard. Draco lui dit un sourire reconnaissant et lui dit :

_-_Bonjour, je m'appelle Draco Sirius Black et je suis à Serpentard.

Neville comprit que le jeune garçon voulait remettre les pendules à zéro et tout recommencer sur de bonnes bases. Il accepta immédiatement et répondit :

_-_Bonjour, je m'appelle Neville Londubas et je suis à Gryffondor.

Tous les deux se mirent à discuter paisiblement de Botanique sans voir que les gryffondors filaient doux sous le regard noir d'Estel. Brusquement, le repas fut interrompu quand Amaran apparut en personne, s'agenouilla devant Estel et lui parla en elfique.

_-Votre altesse, nous venons d'apprendre que deux sorciers sont à vos trousses, le couple Lestrange. Leur majesté vous ordonnent de rester dans le château afin qu'ils ne puissent vous blesser._

_-Bien. Préviens mes parents que nous ne nous promènerons plus dans les bois, jusqu'à ce que le danger soit passé. De plus, je sais où nous pourrons nous installer, dans la chambre des secrets. Il va s'en dire que la porte de la grotte doit être bloqué afin que personne ne puisse découvrir ce que nous y avons caché. _

_-Bien altesse. _

_-Pas simplement par un simple sort d'illusion, mais par quelque chose de plus solide._

_-Bien votre altesse._

_-Nous essaierons de savoir s'il est possible de relier la grotte avec la Chambre des Secrets, peut-être un passage secret ou un sort qui ferait comme le transplanage. _

_-J'en parlerai à vos parents._

_-Je te remercie Amaran. Comment va Elwen ?_

_-Un peu mieux, pour la première fois, elle nous a vraiment raconté ce qu'il se passait avec ses parents biologiques. Je me dis que j'aurai dû voir cela depuis longtemps. _Murmura l'elfe avec tristesse et impuissance.

_-Amaran, tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir, tu n'es pas omniscient, tu ne peux pas tout savoir._

_-Vous avez raison votre Altesse._

_-Allez rentre à Taur Galen, ta famille doit t'attendre avec impatience._

Amaran le salua avec respect, puis quitta le château afin de discuter avec les parents d'Estel qui préféraient qu'il reste à l'abris dans le château. Ils étaient d'accord pour qu'il s'installe dans la Chambre des Secrets puisque seul un fourchelangue pouvait y entrer. Estel expliqua à tous le problème et acceptèrent de s'installer dans la chambre de Salazar Serpentard. Ils sortirent de table, allèrent à la salle commune des Serpentard et prirent les affaires de Draco. Ensuite, ils allèrent dans la grotte pour prendre les leurs, puis allèrent dans les toilettes de Mimi-geignarde. Quand elle les vit, elle se mit à pleurer à chaude larme, mais Estel était trop fatigué pour lui parler. Il ouvrit donc la porte et, suivit de ses amis, pénétra dans la chambre. Ils fouillèrent partout et découvrirent une chambre assez grande, mais glacée. Estel lança un sort puissant de réchauffement et tous s'endormirent profondément heureux qu'ils soient vendredi.

Le lendemain, ils travaillèrent durement pour rendre un visage humain à l'appartement. Ils installèrent les lits dans deux chambres, une pour Draco et Ron, l'autre pour Estel et Leana. Cependant en vingt minutes, tous s'installèrent dans la même pièce, ils ne supportaient pas de vivre séparé. Quand ils furent bien installés, vint un autre problème, comment entrer sans Estel. Cependant, ce dernier avait un plan et le leur dit :

_-_C'est tout simple, on va se faire un tatouage sur le bras, le tatouage d'un basilic avec chacun sa forme animagus.

Tous furent d'accord. Estel envoya Hedwige avec l'idée à ses parents qui arrivèrent très rapidement. Les quatre attendaient devant l'école en priant qu'Elian et Aelita soient d'accord. Ils furent soulagés en recevant la réponse et les parents qui les amenèrent à Prés au Lard. Là, chacun se fit le tatouage. Estel se fit le tatouage d'une panthère noire, Ron un lion ailé, Leana une panthère des neiges et Draco un smilodon, tous protégés par le même basilic. Les tatouages étant magiques, ils se promenaient sur tout le corp du sorcier. De plus, Elian et Aelita lancèrent de nombreux sorts qui rendaient les tatouages vivants et ceux-ci avaient ordre de protéger leur porteur. Ron, Leana et Draco furent emballés en apprenant que grâce à leur serpent, ils comprenaient le fourchelangue, même s'ils ne le parlaient pas. Quand tout fut terminé, les souverains ramenèrent les quatre jeunes qui promirent de ne pas sortir de l'école. Ils allaient pouvoir s'amuser dans le château et la Chambre des Secrets. Ils allaient pouvoir explorer de fond en comble le vieux château.

Dès qu'ils furent dans l'école, Ron se précipita dans les toilettes, dénuda son bras et laissa faire le serpent qui ordonna l'ouverture des portes. Il bondit à l'intérieur et fonça sous la douche. Puis il s'habilla et se jeta sur son lit. Draco fut le deuxième à arriver et fit la même chose tandis qu'Estel fut obligé d'attendre trois heures que Leana ait terminé de se préparer avant de pouvoir prendre sa douche. Ils étaient en train de parler quand Dobby arriva et leur dit :

_-_Maître Elian et maîtresse Aelita m'ont dit de vous rejoindre ici. Et de vous aider.

_-_Merci Dobby. Est-ce que quelqu'un s'est approché de la grotte ?

_-_Non, monsieur Draco, et maintenant elle est scellée, c'est maître Carnion qui me l'a dit.

_-_Je te remercie Dobby. Tu dois être fatigué, tu peux aller te coucher.

_-_Monsieur Draco est trop bon avec Dobby.

Draco eut un léger sourire en regardant l'elfe de maison quitter la pièce pour aller dormir. Les quatre amis allèrent se coucher totalement épuisés après tout le travail et tout le week-end difficile qu'ils avaient eu. Draco et Leana se réveillèrent à la douce voix d'Estel quand Ron lui sauta sur l'estomac :

_-_Humpf !!! SSSSUUUUUNNNNN ESPECE DE FELIN DEBILE !!! Attends que je t'attrape !

Estel bondit hors de son lit et se mit à courir derrière Ron qui riait comme un petit fou. Brusquement, Estel se transforma en panthère et se jeta sur le jeune garçon qui dut se transformer en lion pour éviter la chute. Les deux félins mirent une pagaille pas possible dans la chambre et se retrouvèrent avec un Draco énervé d'avoir été réveillé trop tôt. Lui qui n'était pas du matin, il était servi, car il était six heures. Le jeune blond furieux leur lança un sort d'arrosage. Leana explosa de rire quand elle vit les deux félins dégoulinants. Les deux animaux lui lancèrent un regard de chat mouillé et poussèrent des miaulements plaintifs. Les deux serpentards le moquèrent joyeusement des deux fauves qui leurs sautèrent dessus et se frottèrent sur eux. Draco et Leana poussèrent des cris d'horreur quand leurs pyjamas se retrouvèrent trempés et pleins de poils noirs pour Leana et dorés pour Draco. Tous contents, les deux félins allèrent se doucher. Il y avait deux douches dans les appartements. Les deux fauves reprirent forme humaine, et passèrent plus de trente minutes sous l'eau. Ils sortirent fièrement de la salle de bain et lancèrent un regard hautain vers les deux autres qui leur tirèrent la langue. Draco et Leana foncèrent dans les salles de bain et revinrent dix minutes plus tard en riant.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et tombèrent sur Dumbledore qui leur demanda :

_-_Mais... que faites-vous ici ?

_-_Nous nous y sommes installés et nous sommes ainsi sûr que personne ne pourra entrer dans Poudlard par ici.

Après un dernier sourire amusé, les quatre amis se rendirent dans la Grande Salle et allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards. Leana vit avec fureur Pansy regarder avec mépris son petit frère, sa colère fut telle que même Estel eut un peu peur. Il se tourna vers Ron qui comprit la demande et lança la première attaque :

_-_Salut le caniche !

_-_Caniche ?! Tu es bigleux Ron ? Demanda Draco.

_-_Draco a raison, ce n'est pas un caniche. C'est un croisement hasardeux entre un bouledogue et un chihuahua. Lança Estel.

_-_Tu oublies qu'elle a des yeux de teckel. Répliqua Ron.

_-_Je dirai plutôt des yeux de basset. Lui dit Leana.

_-_Teckel.

_-_Basset !

Pansy s'enfuit en pleurant tandis qu'Hermione soupirait parce que pour une fois, les insultes ne lui étaient pas lancées. Draco dit avec un sourire :

_-_Partit.

_-_Hein ?

_-_Deux !

_-_A trois on saute.

Les Wild Cats explosèrent de rire puis tous discutèrent énergiquement du nouvel attrapeur. En effet, Flint ne pouvait plus supporter son attrapeur qui paniquait dès qu'il voyait Estel. Le capitaine des Serpentard aurait bien voulu avoir Draco comme attrapeur. Il lança un regard de chien battu aux trois autres qui acceptèrent d'un signe de la tête. Flint demanda à Draco :

_-_Tu sais voler sur un balai ?

Ce ne fut pas Draco qui répondit, mais Estel :

_-_C'est une flèche. Il n'y a pas Serpentard plus rapide que lui.

Draco rougit violemment tandis que Ron et Leana approuvaient les dires de l'elfe. Flint lui dit :

_-_Ça te dirait de passer les tests pour être attrapeur ?

_-_Heu...

_-_Oui, il est d'accord. Répondit Ron.

_-_Tu ne vois pas qu'il en trépigne d'impatience ? Renchérit Estel.

Flint pouffa de rire alors que Draco cachait son visage dans ses mains comprenant qu'il ne veuille ou non, il deviendrait le nouvel attrapeur de Serpentard. Il soupira lourdement et écouta ses frères et sa soeur faire ses louanges. Toutes ses qualités y passèrent et avant la fin du repas, Draco était devenu le nouvel attrapeur de Serpentard. Estel ferma les yeux et quelques secondes plus tard, un Sirius Black excité comme un fou apparut accompagné par une Melian folle de joie. Draco très surpris se leva et se retrouva serré dans les bras de son père adoptif qui lui embrassa la joue et lui dit :

_-_Je suis tellement fier de toi mon fils.

Draco se sentit vraiment bien dans les bras de son père. C'était la première fois qu'un adulte lui disait être fier de lui. Il soupira d'aise et se pelotonna un peu plus dans les bras de Sirius. Son père lui murmura :

_-_J'ai appris à te connaître et quoi que tu fasses, je serais fier de toi. Et puis regarde-toi, regardez-vous tous les quatre, vous êtes les nouveaux maraudeurs. Je ne veux qu'une seule chose de ta part ?

_-_Laquelle,... papa ?

_-_Que tu démolisses Estel dans le prochain match ! Ça lui fera les pieds. Répliqua Sirius les larmes aux yeux en entendant Draco l'appeler papa.

Alors qu'Estel lançait un regard noir vers Sirius, ce dernier lui tira la langue. Draco eut un air hautain :

_-_Je l'écraserai avec plaisir.

Estel siffla :

_-_Faux frère.

Ron beugla :

_-_OUAIS !!! ESTEL ET DRACO VONT SE TAPER DESSUS !!!

_-_Tais-toi, félin stupide. Siffla Leana.

_-_Comment oses-tu m'insulter, boule de peluche ?

Les trois elfes, la fée et Draco observèrent Ron avec de grands yeux puis explosèrent de rire. Sirius devant toute la Grande Salle et Remus qui sentait son coeur battre à cent à l'heure, embrassa une ultime fois son fils et disparut entraîné par sa femme. Ils laissèrent à leur place une plume bariolée et un magnifique éclair de feu. Draco prit délicatement le balai ainsi que la plume et les serra fort contre lui. Estel s'exclama :

_-_Maintenant j'ai un sérieux rival. Je crois qu'enfin, je vais m'amuser au Quidditch.

Draco éclata de rire et lui dit d'un ton qui se voulait orgueilleux :

_-_N'oublie pas une chose, Es. Je vais t'écraser !

_-_Mais bien sûr. C'est beau les rêves.

Draco et Estel s'esclaffèrent jusqu'à ce que Leana regarde leur emploi du temps et dise :

_-_Messieurs, je ne voudrai pas vous presser, mais nous avons cours de Divination.

_-_Ok ! Allons développer notre troisième oeil ! Ricanna Ron.

Tous les quatre partirent pour la tour nord. Dés qu'ils furent hors de la Grande Salle et comme il n'y avait personne, ils se transformèrent et filèrent vers le domaine de Trelawney. Ils couraient comme des petits fous sautant les uns au dessus des autres. Estel était le plus fin des quatres, il était le plus léger et le plus rapide, arrivaient derrière, Leana et Draco. Ron était bon dernier car beaucoup plus lourd, mais aussi beaucoup plus puissant. Il tenait la distance étant plus endurant et surtout, il volait ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres. Les quatre amis arrivèrent rapidement devant la tour et reprirent forme humaine. Ils étaient devant un minuscule palier et il n'y avait aucune porte. Leana demanda :

_-_Mais comment entre-t-on dans cette salle de classe.

A ce moment, une trappe s'ouvrit et une échelle argentée descendit à leurs pieds. Estel, Ron et Draco montèrent en premier puis galamant aidèrent Leana. _( Et oui, la galanterie fait qu'un homme monte d'abord les escaliers et ensuite c'est à la jeune fille de monter) _Ils émergèrent dans la salle de classe la plus étrange qu'ils aient jamais vue. Cela ressemblait plus à un grenier aménagé en salon de thé qu'à une salle de classe. Draco marmonna :

_-_Je vais vomir.

Tous les quatre observaient la pièce avec une horreur non feinte, des petites tables ronde entourées de fauteuils recouverts de chintz et de petits poufs rebondits, occupaient tout l'espace. Draco en bon serpentard était écoeuré de la lumière rouge qui illuminait faiblement la pièce. Il y avait une profusion de cette couleur qu'il haissait tant, comme les foulards rouges qui enveloppaient les lampes. Ron et Estel se moquaient gentiment de leur petit frère qui leur tira la langue. Il faut dire qu'eux aussi n'aimaient pas beaucoup l'ambiance de cette salle la chaleur était étouffante et l'odeur leur donnait envie de régurgiter tout leur déjeuné. Le plus à plaindre était Estel plus sensible à cause de ses sens d'elfe. Ron et Draco virent une petite table près d'une fenêtre et s'y assirent en emmenant Estel qui n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Tous les quatre observèrent la pièce et virent les autres élèves entrer les uns après les autres. Quand tous furent présents, Hermione demanda :

_-_Mais où est-elle ?

Une voie douce et un peu voilée s'éleva de la pénombre, Estel qui s'était habitué à l'odeur faillit exploser de rire en voyant la tête du professeur. Les quatre félins observèrent avec stupéfaction le professeur en face d'eux. Elle ressemblait à un gros insecte luisant à la lueur des flammes de la cheminée. Elle était mince, et avait de gros yeux agrandis encore plus par la paire de lunettes qu'elle portait. Ron se cachait le visage dans ses mains et tentait désespérément de retenir son fou rire. Les trois autres observaient les élèves et virent avec stupéfaction que deux gryffondors regardaient avec vénération le professeur, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil. Hermione regardait le professeur avec mépris, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, le groupe et elle étaient d'accord sur une chose, ce prof était bizarre et, ils le sentaient, particulièrement nul. Le professeur demanda aux élèves de s'asseoir, puis expliqua le programme et la matière de son cours. Ensuite, elle demanda à Neville de verser du thé en lui disant :

_-_Quand vous aurez cassé votre première tasse, j'aimerai bien que vous en preniez une bleue. Je tiens beaucoup aux roses.

Il n'y eut pas un seul bruit de casse. Dans le silence, tous entendirent le rire d'Estel. Le professeur se tourna vers eux et vit les Wild Cats s'esclaffer comme des fous, devant le foirage de la prof. Même Hermione rigolait. La jeune fille avait décidé une nouvelle approche, elle les ignorait et ils l'ignoraient et tout le monde était heureux dans le meilleur des mondes. En fait celle qui était la nouvelle bête noire des Wilds Cats, c'était... Pansy Parkinson. Pourquoi ? Parce que durant la crise existentielle d'Estel, la serpentarde avait ordonné à ses deux gorilles d'attaquer Draco qui avait passé deux jours dans le coma et une semaine à l'infirmerie. Ron lui avait dit :

_-_Courage petit frère. Estel ne va pas bien, mais quand il ira mieux, le bouledogue va perdre ses dents. Estel va se venger de la pire des façons, je peux te le dire. Il va lâcher cette cruche d'Hermione pour se déchaîner sur Parkinson.

_-_C'est vrai ? Demanda Draco avec une tristesse mélée d'espoir.

_-_Oh que oui. Il va le lui faire payer.

Quand Estel ressortant de sa crise avait appris ce qui lui était arrivé, sa fureur fut telle qu'il perdit pendant un moment le contrôle de son pouvoir et épouvanta tous les elfes qu'ils fussent noirs ou des bois, et qui se cachèrent dans leur demeure, même ses parents avaient eut peur de leur fils. Heureusement, Draco avait été là pour le calmer. Paradoxalement, la fureur de l'elfe avait remonté le moral de Draco. Le jeune garçon avait de nouveau demandé à la reine comment devenir un elfe et elle avait accepté de commencer la transformation. Il ne devait manger que de la nourriture elfique, interdiction de manger autre chose et interdiction de prévenir qui que se soit de sa future transformation. Le futur elfe avait sauté au cou de la reine et l'avait serré fort en murmurant :

_-Merci, merci pour tout. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier._

La reine, bien que surprise, lui avait rendu son étreinte et lui avait répondu :

_-Mais tu l'as déjà fait. Tu nous as aidé plus d'une fois, et comme ton père avant toi, tu abandonnes le monde des humains non pour l'amour d'une elfe, mais pour l'amour de tout le peuple. Sache que comme Ron, tu es aimé des elfes, comme Ron j'aurai aimé t'adopter, mais ton père a été plus rapide que moi alors que Ron, il a toujours ses parents. A un moment, j'ai voulu les tuer, mais Elian n'a pas voulu._

Draco toujours dans les bras de l'elfe pouffa de rire, et soupira de bien-être. Il aimait les étreintes de ses nouveaux parents, douces et tendres. Il aimait celle d'Aelita rare, mais aimante comme une mère. Il avait maintenant deux mères, Melian douce et tendre et Aelita plus énergique, plus passionnée, plus... protectrice. Enfin, il avait la vie qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir et cela, il le devait à Estel et aux Wild Cats qui avaient décidé de faire leur plan contre Parkinson durant le cours de cette folle de Trelawney.

A suivre


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36

Les quatre amis se retrouvaient donc devant quatre tasses de thé que dû boire Ron, le seul qui pouvait boire des boissons humaines sans s'étouffer ou vomir. Tous reprirent leurs tasses et les tournèrent comme l'avait indiqué le professeur. Ensuite, ils les retournèrent et quand la dernière goutte de thé tomba, ils se les échangèrent. Estel fit un clin d'oeil à ses amis, puis ils commencèrent à lire dans les feuilles de thé. Ron avait la tasse de Leana, Leana celle d'Estel, Draco celle de Ron et Estel celle de Draco. Estel regarda avec un sourire la tasse et commença à lire les présages. Draco regarda son meilleur ami avec un grand sourire, attendant ce qu'il allait dire :

_-_Je vois, je vois...

_-_Ouvrez vos esprits, mes chéris. Laissez vos yeux voir ce qu'il y a au-delà de l'apparence. Murmura la libéllule.

_-_Au delà de l'apparence, hein ! D'accord, on va s'amuser. Je vois ! Draco petit fripon. Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu craquais pour Macgo.

_-_Hein ?! Demanda l'intéressé en le regardant avec méfiance.

_-_Oui, regarde le chat, c'est Macgo tout craché à moins que... ouh! Miss Teigne !

Les trois autres y compris Draco explosèrent de rire, ils n'en pouvaient plus, le jeune serpentard en avait mal au ventre. Estel tourna un peu la tasse et continua :

_-_Ouh ! Je vois aussi qu'un chihuahua va être écrasé par un dragon, un loup, une panthère noire, un cerf, un basilic, un griffon, une panthère des neiges, un cygne et un Smilodon.

_-_Le pauvre, c'est une mort atroce pour un petit chihuahua. Pouffa Draco.

_-_En effet. Je vois de plus, d'après la forme longitudinale de cette nervure de feuille de thé, que sa souffrance sera très longue, au moins quatre ans de malheur et de torture morale. Je vois, je vois aussi que tes oreilles risquent de s'allonger de même que ta vie. Je vois ( et là Estel fit fonctionner le don millénaire des elfes pour la divination que lui avait octroyé le sang des elfes ) que tu vas faire partie de ma famille malgré les difficultés de la vie. Ton coeur et ton âme seront enfin libérés de ta souffrance quand tu croiseras le regard de l'union des deux races.

Estel secoua un peu la tête et eut un sourire vers Draco qui sentit les larmes couler le long de sa joue. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait cette prédiction, une cousine d'Elian dont il ne se souvenait plus le nom, lui avait fait la même. Il savait, après en avoir parlé avec sa mère, que les elfes des bois avaient de puissants dons de divination, et qu'Estel était, de par son sang d'elfe noir, plus sensible que les autres. Ron et Leana avaient eux aussi appris la prédiction par Edrahil, l'un des fans de Draco qui l'avait appris d'Aredhel qui l'avait faite à Draco. Quand Estel n'eut plus d'idée de fausses prédictions, se fut Leana qui s'y colla.

_-_Un gland... abondance, prospérité. Tu vas être riche et avoir plein d'enfant. Un espèce de chapeau... signe de pouvoir et de souveraineté. Tu vas prendre la place de tes parents et devenir roi de ton royaume. Donc, si je lis bien ton thé, tu vas être riche, vas avoir tes tas de bambins et vas prendre le pouvoir sur tes parents.

_-_Plein d'enfants tu dis ? Alors, nous aurons plein d'enfants. J'ai hâte d'être au jour de nos noces. Que vois-tu d'autre ?

_-_Ça ressemble à un animal... un mouton je crois...

_-_Leana, t'es pas fortiche pour le troisième oeil. Ricanna Ron.

Le professeur Trelawney s'approcha d'eux et prit la tasse des mains de Leana et lança d'un ton exaspéré :

_-_Montrez-moi ça !

Tout le monde se tut et observa le professeur tandis qu'Estel faisait un clin d'oeil à ses amis. Le professeur scrutait le fond de la tasse en la faisant tourner dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.

_-_Le Faucon... mon pauve chéri. Vous avez un ennemi mortel.

Estel sans prendre la peine de baisser la voix s'exclama :

_-_Oui, j'ai un ennemi mortel. Mais c'est un vrai con !

Ron éclata de rire de même que Draco tandis que Leana tentait de contrôler son hilarité. Le professeur ne dit rien et continua à faire parler la tasse.

_-_La massue... une attaque. Mon dieu, mon dieu, ce n'est pas une très bonne tasse.

_-_C'est vrai, le thé n'était pas bon. Un peu plus et j'aurai eu une attaque. Répliqua Ron d'un air dégouté.

Là, Leana ne put se retenir et rejoignit Estel, Ron et Draco dans leur fou rire. Le professeur n'appréciait pas vraiment que ses élèves se moquent d'elle. Elle renifla avec mépris et continua sa lecture de thé, tandis que les autres élèves étaient paralysés par ce que disait le professeur. Elle fit tourner une dernière fois la tasse, eut un haut le coeur et poussa un cri exaspérant pour les Wilds Cats qui roulèrent les yeux se demandant encore ce qu'avait vu la prof. Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et dit :

_-_Mon pauvre... pauvre garçon... Non, il vaut mieux ne rien dire... Ne me demandez rien...

_-_D'accord ! Lança Estel.

Il se tourna vers Draco et lui dit :

_-_Bon, alors avec cet éclair de feu tu penses pouvoir me battre ?

_-_Bien sur, je vais t'écraser ! Pouffa Draco qui adorait voir la prof avec cet air stupéfait sur les traits de son visage insectoïde.

Le professeur outrée que ses élèves ne lui posent pas LA question décida de répondre à LA question qu'on aurait dû lui poser :

_-_Mon pauvre chéri. Le Sinistros est sur vous !

_-_Heu... Non, je n'ai personne sur moi, mais dans quatre ans, ça va changer. J'aurai une belle fée rien que pour moi ! Lança Estel d'un ton séducteur et un tantinet lubrique.

Leana devint écarlate et osa une chose, elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Le jeune prince devint lui aussi écarlate et ne sut quoi dire en retour. Draco demanda :

_-_Outre le « Sinistros mon pauvre chéri », avez-vous vu que ses deux-là s'aimaient d'amour tendre ?

Le professeur ouvrit un oeil et lui lança un regard noir alors que Ron s'étouffait sur la petite table. Elle regarda Estel et lui dit :

_-_Le Sinistros... mon pauvre chéri.

_-_C'est son nom ? S'exclama Estel. Mais alors que crient les sorciers qui le voient : Le sinistros ou Oh quelle horreur « le sinistros mon pauvre chéri » !

_-_Ne jouez pas avec cela, c'est la mort !

_-_Je suis un elfe.

_-_C'est terrible.

_-_Ce n'est pas ce qu'a dit Sirius le soir de ses noces... En fait ça ressemblait plus à OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH !!! MEEELLLLLIIIIIIIAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN !!!! OOOOOUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! ENNNCOOORRRRRREEEEEEE!!!!

Le professeur fut vraiment vexé et lui lança :

_-_Excusez-vous de vous dire cela, mon chéri, mais je ne perçois pas une très grande aura autour de vous. Vous me semblez faire preuve d'une réceptivité très limitée aux résonnances de l'avenir.

Draco explosa de rire et rétorqua :

_-_Professeur, Elian Calengalenas est connu comme être le plus grand voyant du peuple elfique et son fils a hérité de son don, car il a prédit hier que nous aurions de la nourriture elfique et on en a eu.

_-_C'est vrai, je suis très impressionnée.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent et soufflèrent en elfique :

_-Tu crois qu'elle sait qu'elle est totalement à la masse ?_ Murmura Ron.

_-Non, ce serait trop dur pour elle. _Rétorqua Estel.

_-Vous avez vu, on dirait une grosse mouche ! _Lança Leana.

_-Leana, je t'en supplie arrête ou elle va commencer à nous bourdonner dans les oreilles. _S'exclama Draco.

_-Bourdonner ? Elle va bourdonner de travers avec tout l'encens qu'elle a fumé. _Rit Ron.

Le professeur fut encore plus vexé quand elle découvrit qu'elle ne comprenait pas du tout cette langue. Elle se racla la gorge et leur dit :

_-_Se sera tout pour aujourd'hui...

Avant qu'elle puisse continuer, Estel et les autres étaient déjà partis en courant. Ils arrivèrent en moins de dix minutes dans la classe de métamorphose et éclatèrent de rire. Le professeur Macgonagal leva le visage de ses notes et leur demanda :

_-_Que se passe-t-il ?

Les quatre amis se regardèrent et répondirent :

_-_Trelawney !

_-_Pitié professeur. Dites-nous que c'est le seul professeur à être mentalement instable ? Supplia Draco.

L'enseignante eut un sourire et lui répondit :

_-_C'est la seule !

_-_Ouf ! Deux heures d'elle, c'est encore plus épuisant que quatre heure avec le concierge aux fesses !

Elle eut un autre sourire et décida de parler d'autre chose :

_-_Qui est animagus ?

_-_Moi ! S'esclama Estel avec un grand sourire.

_-_Et moi ! Répondit plus calmement la jeune fée.

Elle lança un regard aigu vers les deux autres qui comprirent qu'ils avaient été découverts et à la place de deux enfants, il y eut un lion ailé et un smilodon gris. Elle eut un regard rempli de fierté en voyant quatre de ses élèves être devenus animagus avant quinze ans. Elle se doutait que les elfes les avaient aidé. Elle tiqua un peu quand, en caressant la fourrure du smilodon, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Elle savait ce que cela voulait dire. Marcus Malefoy avait encore détruit une génération d'enfant par sa violence et sa perversité. Elle leur dit :

_-_Vous pouvez reprendre votre apparence messieurs.

Ron et Draco reprirent forme humaine et eurent un immense sourire quand le sévère professeur de métamorphose leur dit :

_-_Dix points pour Gryffondor et dix point à Serpentard pour ces deux magnifiques transformations.

_-_Monsieur Malefoy...

_-_Black. Mon cousin m'a adopté. Rectifia Draco doucement.

_-_Alors je suis rassurée, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains. Soupira le professeur soulagé.

_-_Merci professeur. Répondit Draco avec un immense sourire.

_-_Mais pour l'enregistrement ?

_-_Professeur, vous savez comme nous qu'une guerre se prépare, Voldemort va revenir et il sera vital que les combattants aient l'effet de surprise. Donc, Ron et Draco pourront se sortir de situations inextricables si personne n'est au courant de leur faculté. Et apprendre cela au ministère est le meilleur moyen de faire en sorte que Voldemort soit au courant.

_-_Vous avez raison. Cela me désole de voir que quatre enfants de treize ans sont prêts à la guerre.

Leana toussota et lui dit :

_-_Je n'ai pas treize ans, professeur.

_-_Quel âge avez-vous ?

_-_130 ans.

_-_Bien conservée, hein ?! Ricana Estel qui se prit une claque sur le haut du crâne.

Le professeur eut un léger sourire, ces quatre jeunes ressemblaient aux maraudeurs, sauf qu'eux savaient ce qui se passait dans le monde extérieur et étaient déjà prêts à s'en prémunir. Elle soupira, puis observa la classe se remplir petit à petit. Là, elle remarqua que tous les élèves regardaient avec peur Estel qui soupirait lourdement. Le professeur soupira elle-aussi et leur dit :

_-_Sachez que Monsieur Alagos, Weasley, Black et Miss d'Antagara ont bien compris qu'il ne fallait pas croire aux élucubrations du professeur Trelawney. Cela fait 20 ans qu'elle prédit chaque année la mort de quelqu'un.

Quand le cours fut terminé, les élèves allèrent manger et les Wilds Cats s'assirent à la table des Serpentard, Draco voulait discuter avec Blaise et Estel refusait de le laisser seul.

Après le repas, ils allèrent en cours de SACM. Là, ils virent qu'Hagrid les attendait avec des hippogriffes. Estel s'approcha de lui et le regarda fièrement l'animal, celui-ci reconnaissant le pouvoir du prince s'agenouilla devant lui. Le prince le salua avec un immense respect puis il bondit sur son dos et s'envola. Il fit un tour, puis redescendit. Ron, Draco et Leana s'inclinèrent devant l'animal qui s'agenouilla devant eux. Quand ils retournèrent sur terre, et quand vint le tour de Pansy, elle insulta l'animal qui fou de rage, lui griffa le bras. Elle se mit à beugler comme un cochon et fut emmenée à l'infirmerie par Crabbe. Draco renifla de mépris. Après le dîner, Draco se précipita devant la chambre des secrets, remonta sa manche et le serpent siffla :

**_-_Ouvre-toi.**

La porte s'ouvrit et le jeune garçon se précipita dans la chambre, prit sa douche et alla se coucher complètement épuisé après sa dure journée. Il ne sentit pas la main douce de Leana caresser ses cheveux tandis que les deux autres lui murmuraient un doux :

_-Bonne nuit petit frère._

Tous allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain, ils se précipitèrent tout heureux en cours de Potion. Là, ils virent avec bonheur que s'y trouvait Pansy. Avec un sourire malsain, ils décidèrent de faire la potion qu'ils avaient créé, une potion d'anti-vol. Ils allèrent dans la réserve et prirent les ingrédients necessaires, puis commencèrent à la faire. Rogue leur demanda :

_-_Mais que faites-vous ?

_-_Une potion d'alarme. Elle pue pendant une minute, puis ensuite, son odeur attire les animaux les plus dangereux ainsi que les arachnides.

_-_Excellente idée. Et sur qui allez-vous tester cette mixture ?

Ron eut un sourire démoniaque et lança :

_-_Fred et Georges. Depuis le temps que je veux me venger d'eux. Et si ça fonctionne, on en mettera à l'entrée, comme cela, si un mangemort nous attaque, on pourra le retrouver à l'odeur et ainsi découvrir leur QG.

_-_C'est une excellente idée, testez-la maintenant. Songea le professeur Rogue qui voyait déjà ce que les aurors pourraient faire avec une telle invention.

_-_D'accord.

Les quatre amis remplirent une pleine louche de la potion, puis ils disparurent dans la salle. Severus entendit distinctement Estel dire :

_-_A toi l'honneur Draco. Oeil pour oeil...

_-_Dent pour dent ! Siffla le serpentard furieux.

_-_AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG !!!!

Tous sursautèrent violemment et virent Pansy Parkinson recouverte d'une mixture rose bonbon et dégageant une horrible odeur de charogne. Les deux amis repartirent vers leur table, bras dessus-bras dessous et observèrent avec un grand sourire la classe qui regardait avec écoeurement la jeune fille. Le professeur lui ordonna d'aller prendre une douche. Puis quand elle fut partie, Ron murmura d'un ton qui se voulait concerné :

_-_Oh! Pansy, on a oublié de te dire, ta douche, ne l'a prend pas avec de l'eau.

Le regard de toute la classe se tourna vers la porte close de la salle, Pansy était partie depuis deux minutes et ce que venait de dire Ron n'avait pas pu être entendu par la jeune fille. Draco demanda :

_-_Je me demande en quoi elle va être transformée.

_-_Hmmmm!!! Pékinois ! Proposa Leana

_-_Chihuahua ! Renchérit Ron

_-_Bouledogue ! S'esclaffa Estel.

Les rires des deux maisons se turent sur un ordre de Severus qui ordonna :

_-_Messieurs Weasley, Black, Alagos et Miss D'Antagara, je veux que votre potion n'exale plus la moindre odeur, mais une trace qui suive la personne et montre son chemin où qu'elle aille.

Les Wilds Cats ouvrirent de grands yeux et poussèrent un petit soupire, puis se mirent à parler ingrédients jusqu'à la fin du cours. Quand la sonnerie résonna, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de DCFM. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent que le professeur n'était pas encore là. Il devait être en train de manger. Estel sortit son panier et tous dévorèrent ce qu'il donna. Draco avait pris du poids depuis qu'il était gavé par ses parents et ses amis. Et comme il était poursuivit dans la Chambre des Secrets par trois gros félins, il ne faisait pas de gras. Ron se baffrait comme d'habitude, et comme d'habitude il rajoutait de la nourriture elfique dans l'assiette de Draco qui se retrouvait avec assez de nourriture pour rassasier un troll. Quand le repas fut enfin terminé, le pauvre Serpentard poussa un soupire de soulagement et s'exclama :

_-Mes amis, je suis repus !_

Il ferma les yeux et se retrouva à faire la sieste, ses trois amis faisant le guet. Quand ils entendirent la rumeur des élèves, Leana le réveilla et croisa un regard flouté par le sommeil. Il s'étira et s'assit lourdement sur son siège. Il fit un sourire ensommeillé à ses amis et attendit l'arrivée du professeur. Il arriva avec quelques minutes de retard, il était encore sidéré de la puissance d'Estel, car quand il avait ouvert sa malle, il avait découvert que tous ses habits étaient neuf. Estel se posta près d'Hermione et murmura :

_-_Il est dangereux de jouer avec le temps, Granger.

_-_Je sais, c'est pour cela que je fais le plus attention possible.

_-_Heureusement que tu n'es pas comme ce caniche de Parkinson. Dommage que tu es détruit l'amitié qu'il aurait pu y avoir entre nous.

_-_Tu... tu me laisses une nouvelle chance ?

_-_Non !

Il repartit et s'assit près de ses amis. La jeune fille regrettait ce qu'elle avait fait et il était simplement venu lui montrer ce qu'elle avait perdu. Il était sadique, mauvais, machiavelique, cruel... mais il était tellement beau. Elle soupira lourdement, le jeune elfe était avec Leana, sa fiancée. Elle avait de la chance cette petite garce ! Mais elle savait ce qu'elle risquait si elle osait s'attaquer à elle. Alors elle décida de faire la seule chose valable, ignorer Estel. Mais elle sentait son coeur battre à cent à l'heure quand elle le voyait, elle décida de trouver le moyen de l'oublier. Elle se secoua un peu quand elle vit que les élèves quittaient la salle et suivaient le professeur de DCFM. Il les emmena vers la salle des professeurs, mais en chemin furent attaqué par Peeves. Peeves qui fit la chose à ne pas faire en tirant les longs cheveux de Leana. Il se retrouva face à un elfe fou de rage qui lui balançait tous les sorts de magie elfique noir qu'il connaissait. L'esprit frappeur décida qu'il était moins dangereux de s'enfuir. Il laissa donc une fée en pleur entre les bras d'un elfe noir furieux qui continuait à fulminer contre lui. Quand Leana se calma, ils rattrapèrent la classe et virent Neville face à un Estel fou de rage, épée sortie rugissant quelque chose en elfique. Neville était pétrifié, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Estel éclata de rire et s'exclama :

_-_Cela me rappelle la fois où j'ai eu la grosse tête et que ma mère me l'a dégonflé. Je suis resté pendant une semaine avec de la morve de troll sur le corps c'était ignoble et tout le monde se moquait de moi. Neville, la morve elle était verte, ça a été la pire journée de ma vie.

Neville imagina la scène et s'écria :

_-_Riddikulus !

L'épouvantard se retrouva avec de la morve gluante sur tout le corps. Ses cheveux en épis étaient applatis par la morve verte, il était particulièrement ridicule et Neville éclata de rire. Après Neville, tous les élèves y passèrent. Draco était le plus terrorisé, il avait peur que tout le monde découvre son secret. Quand il arriva devant l'épouvantard, ce ne fut pas son grand-père qui apparut, mais Ron qui lui cria dessus :

_-_Tu pensais réellement que nous allions être amis avec un Serpentard.

Il sursauta en entendant Ron lui murmurer :

_-_Je me verrais bien avec de beaux cheveux vert et argent à sautiller dans tous les sens en gueulant que les serpentards sont les meilleurs.

Draco lança un regard intrigué vers le gryffondor, puis il ferma les yeux et s'écria :

_-_Riddikulus !

L'épouvantard devint une belle majorette qui trémoussait dans tous les sens en hurlant le nom du serpentard. Il pouffa et se tournant vers ses amis, il les vit tous riant comme des possédés, il soupira lourdement, ses amis ne lui en voulaient pas. Il s'écarta et laissa à Ron le soin de discuter avec l'épouvantard. Tous furent très surpris quand ils virent Marcus Malefoy qui s'exclamma :

_-_Il est à moi, et je viendrai le prendre.

Ron furieux hurla :

_-_Même pas en rêve sagouing ! Riddikulus !

Il y eut un silence de mort quand le patriarche se retrouva chauve comme un oeuf avec un balai enfoncé dans les fesses, et d'après la tête de l'épouvantard, c'était douloureux, mais vraiment très douloureux. Ron repartit fièrement et donna une petite claque sur le dos d'Estel qui continuait à rire. L'elfe se plaça devant l'épouvantard qui se transforma en deux personnes que Lupin et Rogue avaient déjà vu, Lily et James Potter. Les deux professeurs regardèrent le jeune elfe, sa plus grande peur, c'était ses parents biologiques. Rogue comprit tout quand les deux fantômes lui dirent :

_-_Viens mon fils. Tu n'es pas un elfe. Nous t'arracherons à cette famille et tu redeviendras un humain.

Estel fronça les sourcils et siffla :

_-_Riddikulus !

Les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent avec de la peinture sur le visage, des bottes de persils dans les oreilles et une pomme dans la bouche. Estel poussa un soupire de soulagement, mais brusquement l'épouvantard se transforma en Aelita qui siffla :

_-Tu n'es pas digne d'être mon fils. Tu me fais honte._

Le jeune elfe devint carrément blême et ne put plus rien dire. Leana décida de passer devant Estel qui était resté immobile. L'épouvantard se transforma en une créature avec une douce fourrure noire, minuscule, avec de grands yeux de biche. Il était adorable, tous les élèves et les deux professeurs observaient cette créatures avec stupéfaction. Certains commençait à craindre que cette chose était pire qu'un détraqueur. Estel qui s'était réveillé en ne voyant plus cette vision, lui demanda :

_-_Tu as peur de ça ?

_-_Non, mais le pouvoir des épouvantards ne fonctionne pas sur les fées. En un mot, tu as devant toi la véritable apparence d'un épouvantard.

_-_Leana, tu viens de casser un mythe. Songea Draco qui avait du mal à contenir son hilarité.

_-_Les épouvantards sont des animaux domestiques chez nous, on les trouve trop adorables.

Elle s'agenouilla devant la bestiole et lui gratouilla sous le menton et récolta les ronronnements de la créature. Elle se tourna vers le professeur Lupin qui devait se retenir pour ne pas rire et lui demanda :

_-_Je pourrai le garder ? Regardez-le, il est trop mignon !

Elle avait dû parler assez fort pour que le professeur de DCFM l'entende malgré les rires du professeur de Potion. Severus n'aurais jamais cru que les épouvantards pouvaient avoir cet aspect adorable. Il riait comme un fou et dut sortir de la salle pour se calmer un peu. Il croisa le professeur Flitwick et lui expliqua les causes de son hilarité. En moins d'une journée, tout Poudlard fut au courant que les épouvantards étaient d'adorables petites créatures. Un mythe s'effondrait.

A suivre


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37

Vers le mois d'octobre commença la saison de Quidditch. Estel et Draco se séparèrent pour la première fois depuis le début de leur amitié. Leana et Ron allèrent avec Draco, Estel était capable de se défendre seul, mais la petite famille refusait que Draco, lui, soit seul. Alors les deux amis étaient en train de s'amuser à encourager le jeune serpentard trois soir par semaine, les trois soirs où s'entrainait Estel. Tous les quatre revenaient épuisés des entraînements alors que seuls Estel et Draco s'entraînaient. C'était des match, des matchs amicaux entre les deux anciens ennemis et leurs deux amis ne savaient pas qui encourager alors chacun d'eux hurlaient le nom d'un de leurs amis. Le temps passa assez vite et bientôt, ils apprirent qu'il y aurait une visite à Pré au lard. Cependant leur excitation retomba quand ils apprirent qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autorisation. Estel décida d'aller demander à ses parents le pourquoi du comment et qui lui apprirent qu'ils n'en avaient pas reçu. Furieux, Estel alla voir Dumbledore et le découvrit en pleine crise de dédoublement. Ne désirant pas trop que le vieux sorcier sache qu'il l'avait vu ainsi, il repartit et décida de ruser. Il prit l'autorisation de Neville et la dupliqua. Puis il dupliqua en trois autres exemplaires cette autorisation, puis effaça ce qu'avait écris la mère de Neville. Tous les quatre utilisèrent le pouvoir d'Estel pour amener l'autorisation devant ses parents qui signèrent, y comprit Monsieur Weasley qui n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il signait. Maintenant que tous avaient une autorisation, ils descendirent rejoindre les autres et la donnèrent au professeur MacGonagal. Cette dernière savait que le directeur voulait interdire aux quatre amis d'aller dans le village, mais d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, ils étaient assez rusés pour en obtenir quatre et des légales. D'un signe de tête, elle accepta qu'ils y aillent.

Les quatre amis montèrent dans les calèches et discutèrent de ce qu'ils allaient faire sans savoir que dans le bureau directorial, la partie noire Dumbledore beuglait de rage tandis que la partie blanche se moquait joyeusement de son plan râté. Les Wilds Cats ouvrirent de grands yeux fascinés quand ils arrivèrent dans le village. Ils ne savaient pas où aller, ils voulaient tout visiter en même temps, c'était la première fois qu'ils allaient à pré au lard. Ils avaient eu l'opportunité d'y aller en décembre dernier, mais Draco avait préféré le Chemin de Traverse. Ils décidèrent d'aller d'abord à Zonko et achetèrent des tas de farces et attrapes, ils allaient faire hurler cette pétasse de Pansy. Ils achetèrent des bombabouses, une cargaison complète ainsi que d'autres gadgets. Ensuite, ils allèrent à Derviches et Bang et fouinèrent un peu. Ils se promenèrent longtemps dans le village et trouvèrent l'équivalent de l'allée des Embrumes et découvrirent une armurerie. Ils y entrèrent et le regard d'Estel tomba sur une lame que tout le peuple elfique avait cru avoir perdu, l'épée du roi. L'épée qu'Elian avait prêté à son frère le jour où il fut enlevé. Ringil, l'étoile glacée. Estel s'approcha lentement de la vitrine et s'exclama :

_-_Ringil !

_-_Comment ? Demanda le vendeur.

_-_Cette lame se nomme Ringil. Elle appartient au roi des elfes. _Teli an enni Ringil. Teli __Faqolter nur aï echedi le onnena !_ (Viens à moi Ringil. Viens retrouver la race qui t'a fait naître !

L'épée jaillit de la vitrine et la pulvérisa pour se mettre devant l'elfe. Estel se tourna vers le vendeur effaré et siffla :

_-_Vous avez de la chance que je n'ordonne pas votre exécution. Cette épée est ancestrale, les humains marchaient encore à quatre pattes que cette épée existait. _Bodoch Ringil. Bodoch cen lîn herdir. Darech. Dîn berianneth na lost, darol man toloch ad._ (Va Ringil. Va voir ton maître. Il t'attend. Son fourreau est vide, attendant que tu revienne.)

L'épée brilla un instant, puis disparut. Estel se mit au milieu du magasin et hurla :

_-ÎS, MAGOL EDHELLEN. TOLOCH AN ENNÎ A BADOCH AN LAND MAN NA LÎN. FARACH TI A ANNACH TI EDAID ARANARTH. _(Vous, épées elfiques. Venez à moi et allez à la place qui est la votre. Cherchez-les et ramenez-les au double royaume.)

Tous sursautèrent quand les plus belles épées que vendait le magasin disparurent à la recherche de leur maître, des elfes de maison immortels, les plus rare, les plus anciens, les plus recherchés par les sorciers. Dés qu'une des lames touchait un elfe, il disparaissait et se retrouvait là où il était né. Plus d'une de ses pauvres créatures fondirent en larme en se retrouvant dans le royaume de leur enfance. Ils découvraient avec stupéfaction que les elfes noirs et les elfes des bois étaient en parfaite harmonie. Et ils apprirent qu'un de ceux qui les avaient traités en esclave faisait son possible pour apprendre les runes et le moyen de leur rendre leur forme originelle. Ils en pleurèrent de joie, surtout qu'au même moment, dans une énième bagarre contre son époux, Aelita s'évanouit laissant un elfe des bois complètement affolé. Ils étaient le 4 juin. Le roi prit avec une douceur excessive son épouse et fila voir Melian. Cette dernière osculta la reine et avec un immense sourire lui dit :

_-Félicitation, votre majesté._

_-Pourquoi ?Pour avoir réussit à faire s'évanouir ma femme ?_

_-Non, la reine attend un heureux événement._

_-Quo... Comment ?_

_-Vous allez être papa. _

_-A... Aelita attend un bébé ? Aelita attend un bébé ! JE VAIS AVOIR UN BEBE !!!_

Il prévint la totalité des deux royaumes et les elfes firent la fête toute une semaine durant laquelle, un certain rat déguerpit des cachots en évitant des elfes ronds comme des queues de pelles.

Mais revenons en octobre. Ils revenaient de leurs courses épuisés, surtout pour Estel, et allèrent dans leur chambre. Estel s'affala sur son lit et au lieu de s'endormir d'un sommeil elfique, il tomba en transe et eut une vision. Il voyait le soleil au zénith et pourtant le bonheur n'étirait pas les traits des elfes, ils étaient tristes et le regardaient. Sa mère lui tendit un tas de couverture et lui dit :

_-Nous ne craignons rien ni personne. Sauf les géants. Ils sont là. Tue-le et ensuite prends la main de tes amis les plus chers ainsi que ta soeur et dit : « Que le sang des elfes qui coule dans mes veines nous ramène auprès de ceux que l'on aime. Que le passé soit mon présent, que de futur il n'y en ait point. Que le monde reparte en arrière et que la destiné soit brisée pour être recommencée. »_

Il se réveilla en sursaut quand il vit les géants détruire les deux royaumes. Il respira bruyamment et vit que les autres membres du groupe le regardaient avec stupéfaction. Il leur expliqua ce qu'il avait vu et Ron décida de travailler plus durement les runes. Ils avaient cours de Runes le lendemain. Tous les quatre se plongèrent dans les études. Ils travaillèrent durs afin d'être prêt pour la bataille qu'avait vu Estel. Ron s'était plongé dans les Runes et il passait énormément de temps à la bibliothèque de Poudlard et de Salazard Serpentard afin d'être capable de déchiffrer le livre. Mais ils se relâchèrent pour le match Gryffondor-Serpentard. Le match le plus attendu de l'année pour quatre amis. Alors que Dubois et Flint se broyaient les doigts, Estel et Draco papotaient joyeusement du travail qu'ils avaient effectué. Et surtout, Draco avait reçu une lettre d'Aelita lui proposant l'échange de sang le jour du solstice d'été. Le jeune Serpentard était tout excité et avait vraiment hâte de devenir un elfe. Cependant, ils durent se taire quand le professeur siffla le début du match. Ils étaient haut dans le ciel et malgré l'orage, ils riaient. Il faut dire qu'ils ne se gênaient pas pour se raconter des blagues et des histoires salaces. A cause de l'orage terrible qu'il y avait, ils ne voyaient pas le vif d'or.

Brusquement, la température chuta et Draco lança un SOS à Estel. Des détraqueurs étaient dans le coin. Estel laissa Draco chercher le vif et fonça chercher les détraqueurs. Les sorciers se demandaient ce qu'il se passait surtout quand ils virent Draco le vif dans la main. Cependant, au lieu de crier victoire, il fonça vers le commentateur, lui arracha le micro et hurla :

_-_LES DETRAQUEURS SONT LA. A TOUS LES JOUEURS, DESCENDEZ LE PLUS VITE POSSIBLE.

Tous les joueurs se posèrent et ils virent un dragon argenté déchirer les nuages et poursuivre l'une de ses créatures ignobles. En deux claquements de mâchoires et un crachement de feu, il fit fuir les créatures. Dumbledore était furieux et alla hurler sur les gardiens d'Azkaban. Le vieux sorcier savait qu'Arthur Weasley ne les voulait pas à Poudlard, mais en apprenant que ces deux sorciers psychopathe s'étaient enfuis, la populace avait ordonné au ministre de le faire.

Quand Estel se posa, Dubois lui fonça dessus pour hurler toutes les injures de son vocabulaire, mais en croisant le regard noir de l'elfe, il décida qu'il était plus sain pour lui de se noyer sous sa douche. Estel se précipita vers Draco et lui demanda très inquiet :

_-_Ça va, tu n'as rien ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait ?

_-_C'est bon, Es. Je vais bien. Mais je vais demander à Madame Bibine l'autorisation de le refaire, car ce match n'est pas fairplay.

_-_Vous devenez trop gryffondor, Monsieur Black ! Susurra une voix froide près de son oreille.

Le jeune blond fit un bond énorme et se retrouva serrer dans les bras de son père qui sautait dans tous les sens en criant :

_-_Tu as gagné, tu l'as battu.

_-_Papa, arrête. Tout le monde te regarde.

_-_Oui, ils me regardent, enfin, ils regardent Sirius Black, ex-auror, accusé à tort de meurtre, nouvel elfe et futur papa. Tu vas avoir un petit frère.

Draco sauta au cou de son père et tous les deux entamèrent une danse de la victoire. Brusquement leur joie s'arrêta quand ils entendirent un hurlement de rage pure. Se tournant vers le cri, ils virent Estel pleurer sur son balai. Le vent l'avait emporté et il s'était écrasé sur le saule cogneur. Ron retenait l'elfe qui était prêt à en découdre avec l'arbre. Draco le calma et tous les cinq, car ils étaient accompagnés de Sirius, allèrent dans la chambre des Secrets. L'ancien maraudeur était stupéfait par la taille de la pièce. Les Wild Cats lui montrèrent leur premier dortoire et surtout LE livre qu'ils ramenèrent dans la Chambre des Secrets. Sirius sentit la magie noire suinter du grimoire, une magie malsaine. Il se tourna vers Draco et lui ordonna :

_-_Je t'interdis de toucher à ce livre.

_-_N'aie crainte papa. Seul Ron doit le lire. Et c'est un elfe noir qui le tiendra tandis qu'il déchiffrera le contre sort.

_-_J'espère, car cette magie est malsaine. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessés. Vous me le promettez ?

_-_Oui papa, on te le promet.

Sirius les serra contre lui, et surtout serra son fils contre lui et réussit à transplaner à la manière des elfes, laissant sur le sol une plume blanche que Draco ramassa.

Le temps passa rapidement et tous les quatre demandèrent à leur parents l'autorisation de rester à Poudlard durant les vacances de Noël, Sirius n'était pas d'accord, mais quand il apprit que le Royaume allait bientôt être détruit et que seuls les quatre pourraient changer les choses, il accepta. Le jour de noël, ils reçurent des centaines de cadeaux, la chambre en était remplie. Tout content, ils voulurent faire ce que les elfes faisaient, laisser le hasard faire les choses, mais tous les cadeaux étaient nommés. Estel découvrit que son parrain lui avait offert un éclair de feu, le meilleur balai sur le marché. Maintenant qu'il avait un nouveau balai, il allait démolir les autres équipes. Ils s'amusèrent comme des petits fous en déchirant les autres paquets. Draco découvrit des centaines de livres elfiques sur comment se défendre, sur l'anatomie des autres créatures et comment tuer en quelques secondes sans utiliser la magie. Les elfes noirs n'avaient visiblement pas envie que le jeune garçon soit de nouveau une victime. Il y avait aussi des armes et de magnifiques bijoux. Les elfes des bois lui avaient offert des livres de guérison ainsi qu'une adorable petite peluche de smilodon. Ce qui lui fit le plus plaisir, fut la lettre qu'il reçut et qui avait été écrite par les enfants elfes. Il en pleura de joie de savoir que les enfants avaient vraiment hâte de le revoir, de revoir leur grand frère comme il était surnommé par toute la petite troupe. Tous en ouvrant leur cadeaux eurent de bonnes surprises, Ron devint officiellement le conseiller personnel d'Estel, ce qui, pour un humain était le plus grand signe de confiance qu'il pouvait recevoir. Il avait une place dans la société elfique. Les Wild Cats auraient pu rester toute la journée dans la chambre, voir même toutes les vacances, mais le professeur Dumbledore leur demanda fortement de venir au dejeuner.

Ils sortirent donc de la Chambre des Secrets en papotant joyeusement. Là, ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient parmis les seuls étudiants qui étaient restés à Poudlard, les autres étant paniqué à l'idée même de rester près de l'elfe si susceptible. De plus, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule table autour de laquelle se trouvait douze couverts et les convives qui se trouvaient être les professeurs Dumbledore, MacGonagall, Rogue, Chourave et Flitwick ainsi que Rusard et deux autres élèves qui étaient en première année. Quand les quatre jeunes firent leur apparition en riant comme des fous, le vieux directeur eut un grand sourire et s'exclama :

_-_Joyeux noël ! Puisque nous sommes si peu nombreux à rester au château...

Draco le coupa en lançant :

_-_A qui la faute !

Estel renifla :

_-_Il n'avait qu'à pas insulter ma fiancée. Normalement, j'aurai dû amener sa tête au roi des fées.

_-_Tu es un prince magnanime. Pouffa Ron.

_-_En effet. Répliqua Estel avec hauteur.

_-_Tssss ! Elfe sans cervelle ! Bougonna Leana.

_-_C'est parce que tu es jalouse de mon corps de rêve et du fait que toutes les filles de Poudlard se retournent à mon passage.

_-_Grrrrrr !!!

Les professeurs furent amusés des répliques des quatre jeunes. Ils s'assirent tous les quatre en vis à vis et en bout de table puis se mirent à discuter d'un plan foireux à faire à Pansy. Ron voulait qu'elle porte toute la journée les couleurs de Gryffondor, Draco qu'elle se promène déguisé en caniche, Leana qu'elle ait des bras de gorilles et Estel qu'elle ait le même comportement qu'un chien. Tous se demandaient ce qu'ils se racontaient, car ils ne parlaient qu'en elfique. Quand tous furent installés, le professeur Dumbledore montra de drôles de tuyaux argentés et annonça avec un entousiasme qui frôlait la folie :

_-_Pétards Surprises !

Il tendit l'extrémité à Severus qui tira dessus avec moins d'entousiasme que le vieux directeur. Le pétard explosa comme un coup de feu et laissa apparaître un chapeau pointu surmonté d'un vautour empaillé. Les Wilds Cats éclatèrent bruyamment de rire surtout quand le vieux directeur se le mit sur la tête. Estel fit aggrandir son panier et ordonna un repas de fête. Ils allaient commencer à manger quand Trelawney s'avança en glissant vers eux comme si elle était montée sur roulette. Estel fit un clin d'oeil à Ron et lança un discret sort sur le professeur de divination qui se retrouva vraiment sur roulette et se mit à battre les bras dans tous les sens pour garder son équilibe, mais en vain, car elle s'étala devant la table. Les différents professeurs la regardaient avec étonnement voir même amusement pour certains. Les quatre petits démons tentaient tant bien que mal de retenir leur hilarité, mais cela était très difficile. Estel dut prendre une grande respiration, puis il se leva et alla aider le professeur à se relever. Mais l'accoutrement du professeur le faisait pouffer, elle ressemblait à une grosse libellule. Il la salua, retourna à sa place, mais le professeur Flitwick et le professeur Rogue l'entendirent clairement dire :

_-_Après la mouche c'est la libellule. Elle va bientôt réussir à s'envoler.

Les deux professeurs faillirent pouffer de rire, mais heureusement, Dumbledore s'exclama :

_-_Sibylle !

Ron s'écria :

_-_Et si démoniaque !

Les professeurs Rogue et Flitwick ricannèrent tandis que les autres se demandaient ce que le jeune garçon avait voulu dire. Le professeur Dumbledore eut un léger sourire et continua :

_-_Quelle bonne surprise !

_-_J'ai regardé ma boule de cristal...

_-_Et elle ne s'est pas enfuit ? S'étonna naïvement Draco.

Les Wilds Cats et les professeurs de Potion et d'Enchantement éclatèrent de rire, récoltant les regards étonnés de la pseudo-voyante qui continua sur sa lancée :

_-_Et à mon plus grand étonnement, je me suis vue abandonner mon repas solitaire pour me joindre à vous...

Draco pouffa :

_-_C'est surtout qu'elle s'ennuyait comme un rat mort.

_-_AHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!! Rogue, Flitwick et les Wild Cats furent rejoins dans leur hilarité par le professeur Chourave.

_-_Qui serais-je pour m'opposer aux décisions du destin ?

_-_Quelqu'un d'intelligent ? Demanda Leana pour la plus grande joie de tous.

_-_Je me suis donc dépêchée de descendre de ma tour et...

_-_Vous êtes tombés dans les escaliers ! Ricanna Estel.

_-_Je vous demande de pardonner mon retard.

_-_Mais je vous en prie. Je vais faire venir une chaise. Répondit poliment Dumbledore les yeux plus pétillants que jamais et tentant de retenir le rire qui avait vraiment envie de quitter ses lèvres.

Il tira sa baguette magique et une chaise s'envola lentement à travers la salle pour venir se poser entre les professeurs Rogue et Macgonagall. Cependant, le professeur Trelawney ne bougea pas, en fait, ses yeux immenses parcoururent toute la longueur de la table et elle laissa soudain échapper un petit cri étouffé.

_-_Je ne pourrai jamais, Monsieur Dumbledore. Si je m'assieds parmi vous, nous serons treize à table !

_-_Vous ne l'aviez pas vu ? Et ben, pour une voyante, ça la fout mal ! Rétorqua Ron.

Le professeur MacGonagall ricanna en voyant la tête de sa collègue qui n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la remarque de Ron. Le professeur Trelawney s'écria :

_-_Mais vous ne comprenez pas, ce sera le signe d'un grand malheur !

Estel siffla :

_-_Le grand malheur, c'est que vous ayez eu l'idée de descendre déguiser en libellule ! Les autres pouffèrent de rire devant les paroles du jeune elfe.

_-_Mais, mais !!!! N'oublions jamais que lorsqu'il y a treize convives autour d'une table, le premier qui se lève sera le premier à mourir !

_-_Whoooaaa !!! C'est trop génial ce truc ! J'ai hâte que le premier se lève pour pouvoir le trucider ! S'extasia Estel.

_-_Estel, interdiction de tuer ! S'exclama Severus Rogue avec un sourire amusé.

_-_Professeur Rogue, vous n'êtes pas amusant ! Soyez plus dans l'esprit de noël, elle veut qu'on tue le premier qui se lève, alors on a qu'à tuer le premier qui se lève !

_-_Il est hors de question que je reste huit heure avec ça ! Siffla Rogue en montrant le professeur Trelawney.

L'espèce de gros insecte blémissait au fur et à mesure que la discussion entre le professeur et Estel continuait. Mais le professeur MacGonagall la rassura en lui disant :

_-_Estel ne peut aller à l'encontre des ordres de son père qui sont de ne pas tuer d'humains sauf faute gravissime. Alors personne ne risque rien de sa part.

_-_Mais nous serons treize !

_-_Eh bien prenons le risque, Sybille. Asseyez vous donc, la dinde est en train de refroidir.

Draco ricanna et susurra :

_-_Faites attention, votre chaise pourrait vouloir goûter au croupion d'une grosse dinde.

Les Wilds Cats éclatèrent bruyamment de rire de même que Severus et chose étrange, MacGonagall. Elle appréciait les répliques des quatre jeunes. Malgré les regards noirs qu'elle lança aux Wilds Cats, le professeur Trelawney s'assit les dents et les paupières fermées comme si elle s'attendait à ce que le ciel lui tombe sur la tête. Estel et Ron se placèrent silencieusement près d'elle et au même instant crièrent :

_-_BBBBBOOOOOUUUUUUUHHHHHH !!!

Le hurlement de cochon égorgé fit sursauter tous les convives qui observèrent le professeur Trelawney blême. Le professeur MacGonalgall lui demanda en se servant avec un immense sourire:

_-_Un peu de tripes, Sybille ?

Avec un sourire démoniaque, Ron lança :

_-_C'est succulent, Estel a eut du mal à les arracher du ventre de Fudge.

Les Wild explosèrent de rire tandis que les autres n'avaient plus vraiment envie de manger de tripes.

Le repas continua agrémenté par les mauvais coups des quatre jeunes. Le professeur MacGonagall et tous les professeurs présents comprirent qui étaient ces terribles Wilds Cats qui ne se gênaient pas pour s'attaquer à l'école entière. Presque deux heures plus tard, les quatre jeunes se levèrent en même temps déclenchant les cris du professeur Trelawney. Estel soupira :

_-_Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive encore !

_-_Mes enfants ! Lequel d'entre-vous s'est levé le premier ? Lequel ?

_-_On en sait rien. Vous en posez de ces questions qui ne servent à rien ! Réagit assez violemment Estel qui en avait plus qu'assez du comportement anormal du professeur.

Le professeur MacGonagall devait être dans la même optique, car elle soupira :

_-_Je crois que cela n'a aucune importance. A moins qu'un tueur fou attende de découper à coups de hache le premier qui sortira de cette salle.

Les rires résonnèrent bruyamment dans la Grande Salle alors qu'Estel s'exclamait :

_-_Carnion ! Cache cette hache !

_-_ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF !!!

Ron et Draco en pleuraient de rire devant les bétises de leur ami. Après un dernier soupire, ils quittèrent la Salle afin de rejoindre leur dortoir. Cependant, Estel resta près de la porte, l'entrouvrit, fit un clin d'oeil aux professeurs qui le regardaient et poussa un hurlement d'agonie tandis que Ron riait comme un sérial killer. Draco retourna dans la Grande Salle et s'exclama :

_-_Je viens de la part d'Estel et tout bien considéré, oui, il y avait bien un tueur caché dans le couloir.

Ron qui se trouvait derrière Draco, demanda d'un air naïf alors que les sorciers en étaient au dessert, mais pas Trelawney qui en était toujours à la viande :

_-_Professeur, vous aimez Estel ?

_-_Oui, c'est un garçon très amusant ! Répondit le professeur Dumbledore qui sentait comme tous les autres qu'un mauvais coup était en préparation.

_-_Et bien, reprenez-en !

Le professeur Trelawney poussa un hurlement d'horreur et s'enfuit de la Grande Salle. Les quatre félins crièrent leur joie :

_-_On a réussi ! You're the best.

Les autres professeurs étaient très amusés des mauvais coups des quatre amis. Loin de cette considération, les quatre félidés allèrent se coucher. Ron était plus que repus et s'effondra comme une masse sur son lit de même que les trois autres. Ils dormirent tout le reste de l'après-midi et ne se réveillèrent que tard le lendemain. Maintenant que leur jour de congé était terminé, ils se remirent à travailler. Alors que Ron travaillait d'arrache-pied sur ses runes, Draco, Estel et Leana travaillaient afin de créer un passage qui irait directement de Poudlard à leur grotte.

A suivre


	38. Chapter 38

Je dédie spécialement ce chapitre et le suivant à ma mère qui est en train de se faire opérer d'un cancer du sein. Maman, courage je suis avec toi et je t'aime.

Chapitre 38

Ils avaient découvert dans un vieux grimoire, un sort qui permettait de créer un effet de transplanage entre deux endroits. En fait, c'était comme une fracture espace-temps, une sorte de porte qui s'ouvrait sur deux lieux différents. Ils travaillèrent dur toutes les vacances et l'avant-dernier jour, ils créèrent enfin la porte. Estel se trouvait dans leur grotte et les autres dans la chambre quand ils voulurent lancer le sort en même temps. Ce qui râta totalement car Estel ne sachant pas quand allait commencer les autres, avait jeté le sort trop tard. Ils travaillèrent toute la nuit afin d'être parfaitement synchrone et purent lancer le sort en même temps. Ils éclatèrent d'un rire fier quand une porte en bois apparut soudainement prouvant que le sort avait réussit. C'était une immense porte noire avec une écriture elfique qui disait :

_Hi man garich sì. Awartho pân estel ae lìn ennas na um, nach dâg. _« Toi qui te tiens ici. Abandonne tout espoir. si tes intentions sont mauvaises, tu seras détruit ».

Estel caressa doucement la porte puis l'ouvrit et la traversa lentement afin de rejoindre ses meilleurs amis. Il se retrouva dans ses trois amis qui le serrèrent contre eux fous de joie. Ils décidèrent de faire une grande fête entre eux pour leur grande réussite. Ils avaient maintenant tout le temps de découvrir tout ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire avec cette amélioration. Ils découvrirent avec joie qu'ils avaient plus de douche, ainsi Draco et Estel allaient pouvoir rester des heures sous la douche sans embêter Ron et Leana. Ils allaient aussi pouvoir rejoindre plus facilement les deux royaumes et surtout ils auraient un endroit sûr où se cacher. Pour améliorer cette sécurité, ils mirent un mot de passe à la porte qui ne s'ouvrirait qu'à leur toute nouvelle devise :

-_Nam lym. Nam myril. Nam daedeloth mìn. Nam Drù Myril _(Nous sommes des ombres. Nous sommes des chats. Nous sommes votre terreur. Nous sommes les Wilds Cats.)

De plus, cette phrase devait se dire obligatoirement en elfique de même que pour entrer dans la Chambre des Secrets. C'était toujours en fourchelangue, mais aussi en elfique ce qui donnait :

_-**Edrach fen thurin **_(ouvre-toi porte secrète)

Ils aidèrent au maximum Ron qui commençait à saturer. Il n'avait même pas fait ses devoirs. Le jour de la rentrée, il paniqua et découvrit que tous ses devoirs étaient fait. Il se tourna vers le reste des Wild Cats et découvrit Draco en train de siffloter paisiblement. Il venait de découvrir qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Ron serra le jeune blond contre lui et lui dit :

_-Merci petit frère, tu viens de me sauver la vie._

_-C'est rien, tu as sauvé la mienne des dizaines de fois, donc c'est tout à fait normal que je fasse cela, seulement, les autres fois, tu devras les faire toi-même. Répondit Draco écarlate et heureux d'être aimé comme un frère._

_-Je sais, et j'en ai bien l'intention._

Maintenant que les vacances étaient terminées, ils eurent moins de temps pour le décryptage du livre, mais ils y passaient tout leur temps libre, enfin, sauf Estel qui vengeait Draco. Ainsi quand ils entrèrent dans leur cours de DCFM, tous les élèves virent une étrange créature d'aspect reptilien s'asseoir à une table. Le professeur Lupin la regarda avec stupeur et demanda :

_-_Mais qui êtes-vous ?

La créature répondit, mais personne à part Estel ne comprit ce qu'elle disait. Lupin se tourna vers le jeune elfe et lui demanda :

_-_Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

_-_Qu'elle s'appelait Pansy Parkinson et qu'il fallait vraiment que vous soyez stupide pour ne pas vous en rendre compte.

_-_Et bien dites-lui qu'avec sa tête c'est assez difficile de la reconnaître. Elle devrait aller à l'infirmerie pour rectifier ça.

Il se tourna vers Pansy et lui dit :

_-_**Bien, le troll. Le prof vient de dire qu'avec ta tronche de babouin, il ne t'avait pas du tout reconnu, et qu'il allait demander au professeur Hagrid de te coller avec les bestioles qu'il aime tant, et tu serviras à faire fuir les oiseaux qui attaquent ses champs. Bon, il m'a dit aussi de te dire qu'ensuite tu serviras comme poupée de combat contre les aurors. Oh! Et il m'a dit aussi de te montrer ton visage.**

Il fit apparaître un miroir et la créature poussa un espèce de sifflement d'horreur et s'enfuit vers l'infirmerie. Quand Estel se tourna, le reste des deux classes comprit qu'il ne lui avait pas dit ce que le professeur lui avait demandé. Draco était mort de rire et s'appuyait contre Ron qui se donnait de grandes claques sur sa cuisse. Le professeur Remus Lupin voyait vraiment James dans son fils. C'était son portrait craché, sauf qu'il ne faisait pas de discrémination entre les gryffondors et les serpentards, il attaquait tout le monde. Il était plus tolérant, mais aussi farceur que son père. Quand le cours fut terminé, les deux classes sortirent et Estel croisa une Serdaigle de sixième année. Il lui fit un sourire séducteur et un baise-main élégant, puis repartit. Il allait rejoindre ses amis quand la jeune Serdaigle lui fit du rentre dedans pour le moins explicite. Leana sentit une bouffée de jalousie exploser dans sa poitrine, mais Draco lui murmura :

_-Leana, tu sais que même s'il couche avec elle, c'est avec toi qu'il fera l'amour._

_-Quel est la différence ?_

_-Les sentiments, il n'y a aucun sentiment entre eux._

Ron renchérit :

_-Dis-toi qu'il s'entraîne pour être digne de toi, pour que ta première fois soit merveilleuse._

La petite fée devint écarlate et repartit toute joyeuse, son futur mari s'entraînait pour la rendre heureuse. Ce soir là, il ne vint pas se coucher, et le lendemain, une Serdaigle alla en cours avec un sourire enchanté, même si elle savait qu'il n'y aurait rien entre eux. Le temps passa rapidement et Estel eut la réputation d'être un dieu du sexe, presque toutes les filles de Poudlard de plus de quatorze ans étaient passée sous ses draps. Le soir où les Wilds Cats devaient rejoindre un loup garou poilu et baveux, Leana eut peur qu'il ne vienne pas s'amuser avec le professeur Lupin. Cependant, elle eut un immense sourire quand elle vit arriver Estel avec un grand sourire. Il lui dit :

_-Je n'ai pas l'intention de râter un moment aussi important._

_-Allez viens, Don Juan._ Se moqua Ron.

_-Je suis peut-être un Don Juan, mais au moins je satisferai ma Leana le jour de nos épousailles. Tu devrais faire la même chose pour satisfaire ton Elwen._ Susurra Estel.

_-Je... tu crois ?_

_-Oh ! Que oui._

Ron et Draco réfléchirent à ce que venait de leur dire Estel, tandis que Leana soupirait :

_-Et moi je vais rester seule !_

_-Mais non, Lokë restera avec toi le soir, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons appris ce qu'il nous faut._

_-J'espère que ce sera rapide alors._

_-Aucun problème. Pour ma part, j'ai bientôt terminé._

_-C'est sur, à part Cho Chang, Granger et Parkinson, tu t'es fait toutes les filles de quatorze ans et plus._

_-Je ne fais pas dans la zoophilie. Un castor et un pékinois, quel mauvais goût._ S'amusa Estel.

_-Bon, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler des aventures d'Estel, mais de faire des mauvais coups avec le dernier Maraudeur encore en vie et surtout encore humain. _Lança Draco.

_-Mouais !_

Ils arrivèrent devant les appartements du professeur Lupin et Estel se mit à charmer le portrait qui leur ouvrit facilement la porte. Là, ils virent un loup garou stupéfait de voir des humains dans son champ de vision. L'humain tenta de retenir le fauve et avant que le monstre ne se jette sur les quatre jeunes, il se retrouva face à quatre félins félons. Estel bondit sur le professeur en patte de velour et s'amusa à lui tirer l'oreille comme un jeune chiot le ferai. Le gros lion le força à sortir de la chambre et les deux autres fauves le poussèrent à courir dans les couloirs. Le professeur Rogue qui faisait sa ronde croisa les animaux et décida d'en faire partie. Il se transforma en loup noir et se mit à leur niveau afin de jouer avec eux. Pour sa plus grande joie, il fut accepté par le groupe qui sortit à l'extérieur. Les six animaux s'amusèrent comme des fous, bondissant dans tous les sens, courant dans les bois, se chamaillant entre eux. Malgré leur envie, ils ne quittèrent pas les limites de Poudlard et même s'ils couraient un peu dans les bois, ils ne dépassaient pas la lisière de la forêt interdite. Ils préféraient s'amuser à embêter le Saule cogneur ou à plonger dans le Lac. Quand la lune commença à décroître, Estel sonna le rappel et les six animaux rentrèrent dans le château. Ils accompagnèrent Remus jusqu'à ses appartements, puis Severus rentra dans les siens s'amusant comme un jeune louveteau avec son chien encore plus fou que lui et les Wilds Cats retournèrent dans la Chambre des Secrets. Ils n'eurent que la force de prendre leur douche et s'affalèrent sans la moindre grâce dans leur lit respectif.

Le lendemain, quatre élèves et deux professeurs s'effondrèrent comme des loques à leurs tables. Ron et Severus dans un parfait ensemble se retrouvèrent le nez dans leur café. Estel, Draco, Leana et Remus tentaient difficilement de garder les yeux ouverts. Le professeur Dumbledore eut un léger sourire en imaginant les maraudeurs à la place des Wild Cats. Ils étaient forts ces petits. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice et sa partie sombre avait une nouvelle fois perdue une bataille pour le plus grand soulagement du vieux directeur.

Alors que tous les élèves et les professeurs étaient réunis, Dumbledore s'exclama :

_-_Votre attention s'il vous plait.

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers le directeur qui leur dit :

_-_A cause d'une réunion importante, le professeur de Potion et de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne pourront assurer leurs cours ce matin.

Severus et Remus lancèrent un regard torve vers le vieux professeur qui leur ordonna d'un geste de le suivre. Les deux loques durent utiliser toute leur volonté pour se lever de table et le suivre. Le professeur Dumbledore, suivit par les deux zombis, pouffa de rire. Les autres professeurs les suivirent et comprirent la raison de cette réunion quand le vieux directeur dit aux deux épaves :

_-_Allez vous coucher, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous endormiez en cours !

Le professeur MacGonagall leur demanda :

_-_Mais qu'avez-vous fais cette nuit, Severus !

_-_J'ai joué avec mon chien toute la nuit, et il adore quand je me transforme en loup. Il a fait la fête et a cassé la moitié des meubles de mon appartement.

_-_Et vous l'avez aidé, non ? Demanda le professeur de Métamorphose avec un léger sourire.

Le professeur de Potion eut un sourire épuisé et alla se coucher. Il se réveilla le lendemain ayant totalement râté le reste de ses cours. Cependant, il apprit que les Wilds Cats avaient pioncé durant le cours de Divination faisant passer cela pour des tentatives de se mettre en transe, le professeur était ravi. Ensuite, ils avaient terminé leur nuit en cours d'Histoire de la magie. La semaine passa tranquillement apportant la nouvelle de la défaite des Serdaigle face aux Poufsouffle. Ces derniers l'emportèrent, mais de peu. D'après Dubois c'était une excellente nouvelle pour les Gryffondor qui prendraient la deuxième place si eux aussi parvenaient à battre les Serdaigle. Estel quant à lui voulait utiliser ce match pour draguer Cho Chang et la mettre dans son lit. Ron se mit lui aussi à la drague de tout ce qui portaient une jupe de même que Draco mais lui était poussé par son père, Carnion, Aelita et tous les elfes noirs qui ne voulaient pas d'un elfe puceau, arguant qu'il y en avait déjà suffisamment à Taur Galen. Les deux jeunes eurent bientôt la même réputation qu'Estel, et comme lui, ils ne faisaient rien miroiter à leur conquête et les jetaient avec une telle délicatesse qu'elles ne s'en rendaient pas compte, pensant plutôt que c'étaient elles qui rompaient.

Enfin, le match contre Serdaigle arriva et Estel lança l'offensive, il la traitait avec respect, et lui faisait des sourires séducteurs. La jeune chinoise rougissait devant le charme du jeune garçon. Quand le match commença, Estel lui fit un baisé de loin, puis il s'élança. Les deux attrapeurs se battirent avec fureur afin d'attraper le vif le plus vite possible. Estel allait l'attraper quand il vit un détraqueur qui le regardait du sol. Enervé contre cette bestiole, il lui envoya un sort de magie elfique blanche qui prenait la forme de l'animagus du lanceur, ce qui fait qu'Aelita avait rigolé durant trois jours quand elle avait découvert que la forme animagus de son cher et tendre était un chaton pas plus gros que la paume de sa main. Elian lui avait fait la tête durant une longue semaine squattant la chambre de son fils afin de ne pas rencontrer sa femme. Estel avait bien rigolé durant cette période, mais bon, là, il avait un vif à attraper et il l'attrapa, déclenchant les hurlements de joie des gryffondors et de deux serpentards qui ressemblaient bigrement à des pompom girls. Quand il descendit de son balai, il alla vers Cho et lui dit avec un sourire charmeur :

_-_Vous vous êtes battus telle une tigresse, belle jeune femme.

Cho devint écarlate et lui répondit :

_-_Je te remercie bel elfe. Et je souhaiterai savoir si je pouvais fêter avec toi ta victoire.

_-_Avec plaisir belle demoiselle.

Ron eut un sourire et murmura à Draco et à Leana :

_-_Je sens qu'Estel va découcher pour la dernière fois.

_-_Je l'espère, pour lui. Gronda Leana.

Le lendemain, tous virent arriver Estel tirer à quatre épingles comme d'habitude, puis ils virent arriver Cho Chang qui avait toujours l'air d'être sur son petit nuage. Ron demanda à Estel :

_-Alors, elle est comment Cho ?_

_-Elle est chaude._

_-Ahahahahah !!!_

_-Elle m'a tout fait toute la nuit. Elle m'a tué. C'est une véritable tigresse._ Soupira Estel. Il s'étira et arrêta tout mouvement en voyant le regard noir de sa fiancée sur lui. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur et lui dit :

_-Quand viendra ton tour petite fée, tu comprendras alors que la réputation des elfes noirs en matière de séduction n'est pas surfaite. Il nous faut du temps pour apprendre, mais après, nous sommes totalement prêts pour l'élue qui a la chance de partager notre immortalité._

La jeune fée se leva d'un bond et hurla dans la grande salle :

_-POURQUOI JE NE PEUX PAS L'ESSAYER !!!_

_-Pourquoi ? Je vais te répondre petite soeur que j'adore._ Dit Draco avec un doux sourire. _Tu dois patienter jusqu'à ton union parce que si tu n'es pas pure, ton père risque de te le faire payer et notre cher Estel ici présent risque bien de déclencher une guerre avec les fées. Et le plus important, c'est que c'est avec toi qu'il va passer le reste de sa vie et non avec l'une de ses filles qu'il va oublier en quelques minutes._

_-Oui, tu as raison. Merci petit frère._

Toute heureuse, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et le silence que Leana avait réussi à avoir en un hurlement fut de nouveau brisé par le rugissement de fureur d'Estel qui était retenu par Ron. Estel avait l'air d'être prêt à massacrer le serpentard. L'elfe se tortilla dans tous les sens pour se libérer de l'emprise de Ron, mais en vain, les entraînements de Carnion avaient porté leurs fruits. Le prince ne put que beugler :

_-COMMENT OSES-TU EMBRASSER MA FIANCEE !!!_

_-Hey ! Je ne fais pas dans l'inceste ! Je ne touche pas à ma soeur !_

Draco avait répondu calmement, mais Ron, Leana et Estel avaient bien senti la peur au fond de sa voix. Le jeune garçon n'était pas encore guéri et ils se doutaient qu'il ne le serait peut-être jamais. Estel grimaça légérement devant sa bévue, puis il éclata de rire quand Draco bougonna :

_-C'est dégueulasse !_

Estel lui tira la langue, puis après l'avoir décoiffé gentiment, il se rassit et se jeta sur ce que le panier leur donnait. Il était fatigué après la nuit de débauche qu'il avait eut, cependant, il avait énormément de chose à faire. Avec les autres, ils devaient modifier la potion et malgré tous leurs efforts, ils n'arrivaient à rien... enfin à part des explosion qui secouaient le château et qui laissait le laboratoire de Salazar Serpentard en piteux état. Ils durent donc travailler dur et le professeur Rogue était très impressionné par leur travail. Il voyait bien que les élèves n'avançaient plus, alors il leur avait donné jusqu'à la fin de la septième année pour faire cette potion et s'ils réussissaient ils auraient leur aspic avant même la fin de l'année. Les élèves étaient ravis, bien que nerveux alors que le match Gryffondor-Serpentard approchait à grand pas. Des pas tellement grands que Draco et Estel allaient devoir se combattre le lendemain.

A suivre


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre 39

Les deux attrapeurs se serrèrent amicalement la main tandis que Dubois et Flint tentaient de se la broyer. Les deux amis grimpèrent sur leurs balais, et au coup de sifflet, filèrent afin de chercher le vif. Les gryffondors devaient avoir une avance de cent cinquante point pour gagner et avec Draco qui était un excellent attrapeur, ce n'était pas gagné. Ils cherchaient fébrilement le vif tandis qu'en bas c'était le combat pour la victoire. Les deux attrapeurs n'écoutaient pas le commentateur qui hurlait comme la foule d'ailleur. Alors que les gryffondors étaient à quatre-vingt contre quatre-vingt, les deux attrapeurs chacun d'un côté du stade virent le vif d'or et foncèrent dessus. Ils lachèrent toute la puissance de leur balai et Ron marmonna :

_-Ils vont se rentrer dedans !_

Tous les deux étaient omnubilés par la petite balle dorée et ne virent pas que l'un se rapprochait dangereusement de l'autre. Ils tendirent le bras et Estel un poil plus rapide attrapa le vif, mais ne put échapper à la collision. Les deux attrapeurs se retrouvèrent sur le sol le regard un peu ahuri. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et pour la première fois depuis la création du quidditch à Poudlard, Madame Bibine s'exclama :

_-_Gryffondor gagne le match et la coupe de Quidditch revient... à Gryffondor ET à Serpentard.

Les deux attrapeurs sautèrent de joie et décidèrent de faire la fête toute la nuit dans la Chambre des Secrets. Ils y invitèrent les professeurs de Poudlard, sauf Trelawney et ils firent la fête. Quand l'aube arriva, les différents professeurs allèrent se coucher remerciant tous les dieux qu'ils soient samedi. Quand ils se réveillèrent, ils avaient bigrement mal aux cheveux. La fête et l'étrange victoire des deux équipes rendirent les étudiants euphoriques jusqu'au début juin qui marquait aussi le début des examens. Les élèves des années supérieurs devaient travailler durement afin d'avoir leur BUSE ou comme Percy leur ASPIC. Les Wilds Cats ne s'en faisaient pas, car ils connaissaient les réponses sur le bouts des doigts, ils avaient travaillé très dur toute l'année et les informations étaient tellement bien dans leur cerveau qu'elles n'avaient pas envie de les quitter. Percy était tellement stressé par ses examens qu'il était extrêment agressif et irritable. Estel en fut la victime alors qu'il discutait joyeusement avec Eïmy. Le jeune rouquin lui hurla dessus faisait sursauter la petite fille qui se mit à pleurer. Estel furax le métamorphosa en perroquet. Puis il quitta la salle commune se transforma en cerf et emmena la petite fille près du lac. La fillette un peu amoureuse de lui, lui dit :

_-_Quand je serai grande, je pourrai me marier avec toi ?

_-_Non !

_-_Mais pourquoi ?

_-_Parce que je vais me marier avec Leana. Nous sommes fiancés depuis la naissance presque.

_-_Oh! Dommage.

_-_Plus tard, tu rencontreras quelqu'un que tu aimeras et qui t'aimera.

_-_Tu as raison. Au revoir Estel. Tiens le professeur MacGonagall veut te voir.

_-_Cela doit être pour Percy le perroquet.

Il fit un grand sourire au professeur de Métamorphose et la salua :

_-_Bonjour professeur. Quel bon vent vous amène ?

_-_Perceval Weasley.

_-_Perceval ?!

_-_Oui!

_-_Et bien, Perceval n'a rien trouvé de plus amusant que de hurler sur Eïmy alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Cela m'a énervé et je l'ai métamorphosé. Métamorphose que l'on apprend qu'en sixième année d'ailleur.

_-_Oui, excellente métamorphose. Ce n'est pas pour cela, mais pour ce qu'il répête.

_-_Et c'est ?

_-_A ne pas être entendu par de jeunes oreilles !

_-_Ron. A moins que ce soit les jumeaux. Je crois que c'est plutôt les jumeaux, Percy leur a retiré des points pour une blague que quatre félins ont fait et ils étaient assez remontés contre leur frère.

_-_Merci. Où sont vos amis ?

_-_En train d'essayer de faire la potion que nous a demandé Severus, mais il nous manque un ingrédient et on ne sait pas lequel. Alors comme je commençais vraiment à saturer, je suis sorti.

_-_D'accord. Je vais vous laisser, mais n'oubliez que vos examens commencent demain.

_-_N'ayez crainte professeur, nous allons cartonner.

_-_Je l'espère Monsieur Alagos, je n'ai pas envie de perdre le pari que j'ai fait avec Aurora.

Elle repartit sans attendre de réponse de sa part. Estel eut un léger sourire, puis emmena la fillette qui retourna à la salle commune, rendit à Percy sa forme humaine, et enfin allait dans la Chambre des Secrets. Le lundi arriva très vite et les Wild Cats sortirent du cours de Métamorphose comme ils y en étaient entrés, les mains dans les poches en sifflotant gaiement, ils avaient dû transformer une théière en tortue et les quatre félins se mirent à part et firent une course de tortue, attendant la fin de l'examen pour sortir. Après le déjeuné, ils allèrent en Sortilège et les félins sortirent du cours un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils n'allèrent pas réviser, mais s'amusèrent avec un loup noir fatigué de sa journée. Le professeur de Potion fut ravi de cette récréation et après le repas, ils allèrent se coucher bien fatigués de leur journée. Le lendemain, ils passèrent leur examen de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques. Ils devaient faire en sorte que leurs veracrasses survivent une heure ce qui n'était pas difficile puisque ces bestioles n'étaient bien que si on les laissait tranquille. Les Wilds ne purent s'empêcher de récolter de la bave de veracrasse afin de faire des mauvais coups à un certain pékinois. Quand le cours fut terminé, ils allèrent manger, puis filèrent à l'examen de Potion. Ils firent une parfaite potion de confusion quand, après que Severus ait observé leur potion, une goutte de bave de veracrasse tomba dans la potion et dégagea un petit nuage rouge. Les quatre jeunes se regardèrent et hurlèrent :

_-_On a trouvé!

Tous les élèves sursautèrent violemment de même que le professeur Rogue qui alla les voir et leur demanda :

_-_Mais que ce passe-t-il ?

_-_On a trouvé !

_-_Trouver quoi ?

_-_L'ingrédient qui nous manquait pour notre potion. Et bien, c'est de la bave de veracrasse.

_-_C'est très bien. Vous avez terminé votre potion ?

_-_Heu... oui.

_-_Alors, allez vous reposer.

Les quatre élèves quittèrent le cours et allèrent réviser l'Histoire de la Magie avec le professeur Valium comme l'appelait les Wild Cats. Le lendemain, ils cartonnèrent dans cet examen de même en Botanique bien qu'il fasse beaucoup trop chaud pour Ron et surtout Draco qui avait une peau très fragile. Le lendemain, ils eurent l'examen de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec une sorte de course d'obstacle, sauf pour Estel qui se retrouva à devoir combattre Carnion comme avant dernière étape avant l'épouvantard. Enfin, le dernier examen arriva avec la Divination. Tous devaient passer les uns après les autres. Estel passa en dernier et soupira quand il vit Ron redescendre en se tordant de rire. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, puis monta dans la tour et s'assit devant une grosse boule de crystal. Le professeur dit à voix basse :

_-_Bonjour mon cher. Si vous voulez bien plonger votre regard dans cette sphère... Prenez votre temps... vous me direz ensuite ce que vous avez vu...

Il faillit dire une tonne d'âneries, mais il se souvint juste à temps que son père lui avait ordonné de faire de son mieux. L'elfe soupira une nouvelle fois, puis se mit à utiliser le pouvoir de divination que son père lui avait donné en échangeant leur sang. Il ouvrit son esprit au maximum, puis plongea dans les volutes de fumée. D'un ton absent, il commença :

_-_Je vois... je vois un rat. Il sort d'une gueule de loup... il court vers un Serpent. Je vois une femme... elle est enfermée avec un homme... et des ombres qui retirent tout bonheur, flottent autour d'eux. Les barreaux s'ouvrent, ils fuient. Je vois des arbres, ils regardent vers un château, une ombre les traque. Dans le château, dans la plus haute tour se trouve un phoenix. Il est double, noir et blanc. Je vois un chaudron, son contenu bouillonne et un nom apparait... Marc Shepard. Je vois un serpent, du sang coule de sa gueule et il renverse le chaudron. Le phoenix devient de plus en plus noir, son coeur est brisé. Il ne veut pas faire le mal, mais il ne peut plus se retenir... (_Monsieur Alagos_) Le serpent revient et tue le phoenix...

_-_Monsieur Alagos.

Estel sursauta violemment et regarda curieusement le professeur de Divination qui lui dit avec une joie immense :

_-_Cela fait deux heures que vous êtes en transe. Je... Ça se passera ce soir ! Le seigneur des Ténèbres est là, solitaire, abandonné de ses amis. Pendant douze ans, son serviteur a été enchaîné. Ce soir avant minuit, le serviteur brisera ses chaînes et ira rejoindre son maître. Avec l'aide de son serviteur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres surgira à nouveau, plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais. Ce soir... avant minuit... le serviteur... ira... rejoindre... son maître...

Elle eut l'air de se réveiller et dit :

_-_J'ai dû m'assoupir. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, il est temps de partir. Je suis très impressionnée par votre vision.

_-_Et moi par la votre, professeur.

_-_Comment ?

Il rejoignit ses amis et leur dit ce qu'il avait vu et ce que la prof avait prédit. Ils décidèrent d'en informer les souverains qui filèrent aux cachots et les découvrirent désespérément vide. Le garde fut littéralement étripé par Aelita furieuse qu'un mangemort ait pû s'enfuir de Mornûr. Elle donna l'ordre de traquer le rat et de le ramener mort ou vif. Mort de préférence. A Poudlard, les quatre amis sortirent afin de souffler un peu et se retrouvèrent face à Bellatrix Lestrange et son époux. Les deux évadés les attaquèrent, mais les quatre amis n'étaient vraiment pas prêts à se faire tuer et les deux tueurs se retrouvèrent face à quatre félins félons furieux. Des aurors qui patrouillaient dans le parc entendirent des hurlements de douleur et se précipitant la-bas, ils découvrirent les Lestranges en sang, un cerf les chargeant et les pietinant. Les aurors stupéfixièrent les deux mangemorts et furent très surpris en voyant que le cerf noir comme la nuit devenait un jeune garçon de treize ans. Trois de ses amis le regardaient sans rien faire... A part parier sur le temps que mettrait les Lestranges à mourir.

Les aurors ramenèrent le couple à Azkaban tandis qu'un rat courrait à perdre haleine afin de retrouver son maître, traqué par des elfes noirs enragés. Maintenant que les Lestranges avaient retrouvé leur coquette chambre tout frais payé à Azkaban, les Wild Cats crurent avoir l'autorisation de se promener comme ils le voulaient dans la forêt interdite, mais ils reçurent un message de leur parents qui le leur interdit. Ils grognèrent longuement contre les adultes et attendirent la fin de l'année qui arrivait dans deux jours.

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle et virent le professeur Lupin avec de grandes cernes sous les yeux. Pansy qui avait découvert le secret de Remus hurla comme une folle :

_-_C'est un loup-garou ! Lupin est un loup-garou !

Le pauvre professeur ferma les yeux de désespoir, mais il eut un léger sourire quand il entendit les Wilds Cats s'exclamer :

_-_Ça y est, tu l'as enfin découvert ? Et bien, on peut voir l'étendu de ta bêtise. Siffla haineusement Estel.

_-_Tu est aussi bête que moche, petit pékinois. Grimaça Ron.

_-_Je me demande encore comment tes parents ont fait pour te garder aussi longtemps, à leur place, je t'aurai noyé à la naissance. Persiffla cruellement Leana.

_-_Tu es méprisable, pékinois à face de bouffon ! Cracha Draco.

Le professeur de DCFM était heureux que les quatre amis le défendent. Le professeur Dumbledore était fier de ces quatre perturbeurs. Malheureusement, il venait de perdre un excellent professeur à cause de cette fille, mais il se doutait que les Wilds Cats n'allaient pas laisser cet affront impuni. Severus se tourna vers Remus et lui demanda :

_-_Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

_-_Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je vais demander aux elfes si je peux revoir Sirius. C'est la dernière chose qui me rattache à mon passé.

_-_Mais il reste Estel.

_-_Estel n'est pas Harry. Estel est le fils d'Aelita de Mornië et d'Elian Calengalenass. Harry est mort avec ses parents, aves James et Lily. Je l'ai enfin compris. Je n'ai plus que Sirius dans la vie. Soupira lourdement Remus.

Tous les professeurs furent triste pour le pauvre lycanthrope. Albus fronça des sourcils quand il vit l'obstination luire dans les yeux de Remus. Il commença à vraiment s'inquiéter. Il s'exclama :

_-_Remus, non ! Ils n'acceptent pas les humains. Ils vont te tuer comme ils ont tué tout ceux qui ont osé pénétrer leur territoire sans leur autorisation.

_-_Je n'ai plus rien, si les elfes me tuent alors je rejoindrait James et Lily. Rien ne me retient ici.

_-_Harry ?!

_-_Je vous l'ai dit, Harry est mort en même temps que James et Lily.

_-_...

_-_Je vais partir, je n'ai pas le courage d'attendre la fin de l'année.

_-_Bien, mais je crois que quatre amis vont vous regretter. Murmura Albus.

_-_Je m'en doute, mais c'est trop dur. Je n'y arrive plus.

_-_Bien, vous allez nous manquer Remus.

Le loup garou eut un sourire triste, puis il retourna dans son bureau afin de ranger ses affaires. Ensuite, il les réduisit et quitta lentement le château. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait la forêt d'Emeraude. Estel sentit une douleur vriller son coeur à la vue de cet homme qui avait tout perdu. Il ferma les yeux et contacta ses parents afin de leur expliquer qui était Remus et qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Les elfes n'étaient pas agressifs envers les loups-garous. Les deux souverains discutèrent avec Sirius afin de mieux connaître Remus, puis se décidèrent.

Remus dépassa les barrières de Poudlard, puis après un dernier regard vers le château où il avait connu la joie et le bonheur, il transplana. Cependant, son voyage fut mouvementé, car il fut secoué dans tous les sens avant de s'écraser devant deux trônes en or et en pierreries. Quand il leva la tête, il vit deux elfes, une elfe noire qui avait l'air enceinte de trois ou quatre mois, guère plus, et un elfe des bois. Il voulut se relever, mais il se retrouva le nez sur le tapis quand un poids qu'il reconnaîtrait entre tous, l'écrasa. Il marmonna à moitié étouffé :

_-_Patmol, dégage de là. T'es lourd !

Le chien devint un elfe qui s'exclama avec un grand sourire :

_-_Moi aussi je t'adore.

Les deux souverains pouffèrent de rire, ils aimaient bien cet ex-humain qui avait tout abandonné par amour pour Melian. Il sentait bien que l'homme était un loup-garou, et d'après les lettres de Ron, Leana, Estel et Draco, ainsi que les descriptions de Sirius, c'était un homme d'honneur qui serait prêt à risquer sa vie pour ceux qu'il aimait. Alors ils avaient décidé de détourner son transplanage pour qu'il atterrisse devant eux. Il ne manquait plus que Severus Rogue et les seuls humains à être digne de confiance seraient enfin reconnus par les elfes et accepté à Mornur et à Taur Galen. D'un signe de tête, Elian confia Remus à Sirius et les deux amis quittèrent la salle du trône afin de visiter le royaume des elfes des bois. Tant qu'il n'avait pas l'autorisation des elfes noirs, Sirius ne l'emmenerait pas à Mornur.

A Poudlard, les élèves furent apeurés en apprenant que leur professeur de DCFM était un loup-garou, tandis que les Wilds Cats soupiraient. Enfin un bon prof et cette salope de Pansy le chassait. Ah! La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Ils allaient se venger et de la pire façon qui soit. Les deux derniers jours de cours passèrent très rapidement et Ron reçut une lettre de ses parents lui ordonnant de revenir chez eux afin d'y passer les vacances. Les quatres enfants soupirèrent en apprenant que Ron ne pouvait pas rester avec eux. Ils étaient tous devant le train rouge qui allait partir vers Londres. Amaran, Carnion et Sirius étaient présent afin de ramener les enfants à Taur Galen. Estel, Draco et Leana enlacèrent leur frère de coeur et lui dirent :

_-Tu va nous manquer petit frère._

_-Vous aussi vous aller me manquer._ Répondit douloureusement le jeune roux.

Draco lui dit :

_-Fais attention au monde, petit frère._

_-Je ferai attention. Et puis de toute façon, si j'ai un problème, je sais où je dois aller._

_-A la prochaine petit frère. C'est dommage, tu vas râter la cérémonie de transformation de Draco._ Lui dit Leana.

_-C'est quand ?_

_-Le 21 juin._ L'informa Estel.

_-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!! C'est trop injuste ! Je vais demander à mes parents si je peux être présent au moins pour cela, c'est le moment le plus important de toute une vie._

_-Tu as bien raison. Elwen va t'attendre avec hâte !_ Lança Estel en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Amaran feula de colère et siffla dangereusement :

_-Personne ne s'approchera de ma fille._

_-On dirait Carnion !_ Pouffa Draco.

Amaran marmonna de quelconques menaces sur Ron et Draco. Seulement, Carnion et Sirius étaient derrière lui et grondèrent :

_-Tu voulais faire quoi ?_

_-Moi ? Rien, pourquoi ?_ Demanda l'elfe des bois qui ressemblait terriblement à un elfe noir.

_-Faux-jeton._ Siffla Carnion une lueur amusée au fond de ses yeux.

Estel demanda à son premier meilleur ami :

_-Ron, cet été se tient les rencontres interelfiques. Toutes les tributs se rencontrent une fois tous les dix ans. C'est un événement très important._

_-Et ça se passe quand ?_

_-La deuxième semaine d'août._

_-Ouf, c'est juste à temps après la coupe du monde de Quidditch._

_-Il y a une coupe du monde?_

_-Oui._

_-Je vais demander l'autorisation à mes parents, j'espère qu'ils accepterons._ Dit Estel avec un espoir immense au fond de ses yeux verts.

_-Moi aussi, je vais demander l'autorisation pour la transformation de Draco et aussi de venir directement à Taur Galen après le match. _Se serait bien. Rêvassa Ron.

_-Se serait encore mieux si nos parents nous permettaient d'y aller tous._ Remarqua Leana.

Draco envoya un regard de smilodon battu vers Sirius qui lui dit froidement :

_-Hors de Question ! Sauf..._

_-Sauf ?_

_-Si je viens avec toi._

Le coeur de Draco fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il s'écria :

_-J'aimerai tant faire quelque chose avec toi. Papa._

Ils étaient tous les deux presque en larmes et Sirius serra son fils dans ses bras. Et pour la première fois, Draco ne tressaillit pas, il lui faisait totalement confiance. Et cela transforma le sorcier-chien en une fontaine. Draco quitta l'étreinte de son père, puis serra une dernière fois Ron qui monta dans le train et leur fit des gestes d'au revoir. Maintenant qu'il était parti, les autres montèrent dans le carosse royal et partirent vers Taur Galen. Arrivé là-bas, ils furent accueillit par un Remus tout souriant, il n'avait pas reçut l'autorisation d'aller aux rencontres interelfiques, car seul les elfes et ceux en qui les elfes avaient totale confiance pouvaient y aller. Draco entouré de Sirius et Remus raconta son année à son père ému par sa spontanéité, il était heureux que le jeune garçon lui ait ouvert son coeur. Remus était heureux de voir que son meilleur ami avait trouvé la vie qu'il méritait, même si c'était loin des hommes. Estel et Leana allèrent directement voir les parents du jeune prince et leur expliquèrent ce que lui avait dit Ron :

_-Voilà, Ron nous invite pour la coupe du monde de quidditch qui a lieu le... heu..._ (_5 août_ souffla la voix de Ron dans son esprit)_... heu... le 5 août._

_-Tu sais que la réunion est le 6._ Fit remarquer Elian.

_-S'il te plaiiiit !_ Supplia Estel avec un regard de chien battu.

Les deux souverains se regardèrent, puis cédèrent devant ce doux regard qu'ils ne supportaient pas plus de vingt secondes.

_-Bon, d'accord. Mais vous devrez être ici le soir même._

_-Oui, nana. Nous viendrons peut-être avec Ron si ses parents sont d'accord._

_-N'aie aucune crainte, ils seront d'accord. En tout cas, se sera la première fois que des humains seront présents durant cette réunion._

_-Oui, et j'espère que Ron sera accepté._

_-Oui, j'espère aussi. Mon fils. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais vous devez, toi et Leana vous préparer pour la cérémonie de transformation de Draco et la rencontre interelfique._

_-Oui, nana._

La fée, l'elfe allèrent retrouver Draco, puis tous les trois allèrent chacun chercher des vêtements. Estel fouilla dans ses habits, mais tout ce qu'il trouvait, était moche et rien n'était assez bien pour des évènements aussi important. Il se cassa la tête durant vingt minutes, puis trouva ce qu'il voulait faire. Une idée totalement folle, mais qui pouvait marcher. Il fonça dans la salle du temps, se transforma en basilic et mua. Puis il reprit sa forme humaine et roula la peau. Ensuite, il fonça voir les couturiers et leur demanda de faire des vêtements en cuir de basilic, ensuite de faire des tissus avec les différents poils de ses différents animagus. Les couturiers voulurent bien faire les habits en cuir de basilic, mais rasé le prince, il en était hors de question. Mais ils durent accepter la mort dans l'âme quand le prince alla chercher une lame pour se couper les poils. Avec un petit murmure désolé, ils rasèrent le loup noir, le laissant encore plus nu que le jour de sa naissance. Le jeune prince reprit forme humaine et découvrit qu'il avait tous ses cheveux, mais plus un seul vêtement. Il reprit la forme d'un loup, puis fonça dans sa chambre et fit le tri. Il prit les vêtements les plus vieux et les plus abîmés, puis retourna voir les elfes qui l'attendaient. Là, il se transforma autant de fois qu'il le fallait dans toutes ses formes animagus, jusqu'à ce que les couturiers lui disent d'arrêter. Quand ils eurent toute la matière première nécessaire, Estel demanda :

_-Combien de temps pour que le tissus soit prêt ?_

_-Une bonne semaine._

_-Ces vêtements sont pour une cérémonie importante et officielle. Ils doivent donc être parfait._

_-Alors ce sera deux semaines ._

_-Merci._

A suivre


	40. Chapter 40

Chapitre 40

Estel rejoignit Draco et le découvrit totalement excité à l'idée de devenir enfin un elfe. Il courait dans tous les sens, et sautait partout. Sirius riait tellement qu'il était à plat ventre sur le canapé sous le regard toujours aussi ému de Remus. Le loup garou habitait une maison un peu à part, mais il y avait toujours un monde fou chez lui et il ne s'ennuyait jamais car tous les enfants lui demandaient de lui raconter des histoires. Aucun d'entre eux ne fuyaient en sachant qu'il était un loup-garou, les elfes étaient plus tolérants que les sorciers, mais ils n'aimaient pas les sorciers, ils les détestaient même. Il avait appris la veille qu'une expédition avait eu la prétention de traverser les frontières du royaume et ils avaient été exterminés. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il était chanceux, il était toléré par les elfes, mais à la moindre incartade, il pouvait le payer de sa vie et Sirius ne pourrait rien pour lui. Alors il décida de concentrer son attention sur la famille de Draco. Il trouvait cet enfant adorable, plus il apprenait à le connaître, plus il sentait un affection oncle-neveu se créer entre eux.

Plus que deux jours et le jeune garçon deviendrait un jeune elfe. Melian, en mère attentionnée, était en train de lui broder une tunique pour sa cérémonie. Quand il l'avait appris, Draco en avait pleuré de joie. Les deux jours passèrent terriblement vite et ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles de Ron. Cependant, la veille du Solstice d'été, il virent un lion ailé s'écraser devant Draco et reprendre forme humaine. Ron, en sang, avait des bleus partout et tremblait de tout son corps. Estel et Draco se précipitèrent sur lui, puis l'aidèrent à se mettre en position assise alors qu'Estel lui demandait :

_-Sun, que c'est-il passé ?_

_-Ma mère n'était pas d'accord pour que je vienne. Leana a bien fait de nous forcer à apprendre les sorts de guérison. Pour être sûr que je reste à la maison, elle m'a brisé les jambes. Elle est devenue carrément folle, je ne la reconnais plus et mon père préfère rester au ministère plutôt que la croiser. Fred et Georges ont décidé de créer un magasin de farce et attrape et ils n'en bougent plus et quant à Ginny, elle s'est réfugiée chez Luna Lovegood. Je ne peux plus retourner chez moi, ou elle me tuera, c'est sûr. Elle m'a hurlé que les elfes ne m'auraient pas vivant. _

Elian lui dit en le prenant dans ses bras comme on prend un enfant blessé :

_-Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu le veux._

_-Je vous remercie votre majesté et je..._

Le jeune roux s'évanouit dans les bras du roi qui l'emmena immédiatement voir Melian. La guérisseuse se mit au travail et utilisa tous ses pouvoirs pour le soigner. Quand elle eut terminé, elle dit :

_-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, il est sorti de son inconscience, mais il se force à rester éveiller alors qu'il doit dormir._

Draco en larme répondit :

_-Il veut être là pour la cérémonie. Je veux pas perdre mon petit frère._

_-Alors il doit dormir où il en ratera la moitié._

Elian endormit l'humain et avec le prince Elianas, ils préparèrent les affaires de Ron. Le lendemain, le jour de la Cérémonie, ce fut le prince qui réveilla le jeune humain qui murmura une étrange phrase dans une langue honnie par les elfes, celle qui l'avait transformé en cette chose ridicule. Elianas fit un pas en arrière quand brusquement Ron se leva d'un bond attrapa le pauvre elfe et le secoua comme un prunier. Ron hurla :

_-ÇA Y EST, JE SAIS !_

_-Tu sais quoi ?_ Demanda le prince étonnée.

_-Le sort, pour le briser. Et bien il faut un sacrifice et pas n'importe lequel, mais celui d'un esclave du mal. Il nous faut un mangemort, nous devons sacrifier un mangemort aux forces du mal._

Le prince avait vraiment cru que le jeune était réveillé, mais en fait, il dormait comme un loir et présentement, il avait transformé un thermomètre en stylo bille et était en train d'écrire sur le ventre nu du prince qui avait été effeuillé comme une banane par le jeune roux. Carnion qui était venu pour réveiller le jeune garçon éclata bruyamment de rire en voyant le prince Elianas être utilisé comme une vulgaire feuille de parchemin. Le prince lui lança un regard noir et siffla :

_-Tu peux rire, ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui a été secoué comme un arbre sous le vent._

_-J'aurai voulu voir ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il écrit ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à lire._

_-Attends... Par les flammes des enfers, c'est le rituel pour briser la malédiction. Il sait, il sait comment faire, mais il sait aussi que quand il se réveillera, il n'aura aucun souvenir. Il veut accélérer le mouvement, que les nôtres reprennent le plus rapidement possible leur forme naturelle._ Murmura l'elfe noir avec un espoir immense au fond de son regard.

_-J'aime ce petit._

_-Moi aussi. Sa mère a fait l'erreur de le rejetter, c'est moi qui en prendrait soin. Et il deviendra un parfait petit elfe noir._

Quand Ron eut terminé d'écrire, il lâcha l'elfe et se recoucha. Carnion fit un geste négligeant de la main et tout ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur l'elfe se retrouva couché sur du parchemin. Elianas ramassa les feuilles et les relia d'un sort, puis posa le livre sur la table de chevet de Ron. Le jeune garçon se réveilla quand Carnion le prit le plus délicatement possible dans les bras et le jeta négligeamment dans l'eau. Le jeune roux poussa un hurlement et maudit celui qui lui avait cela. Il prit sa douche, s'habilla et alla rejoindre les autres. Mais comme il était assez faible, il arriva dans les bras de Carnion. L'elfe noir le reposa un peu avant la clairière afin que personne ne le voit dans ses bras. Ron lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et avança lentement vers l'assistance. Il fut assez surpris quand la foule s'écarta afin de lui permettre de s'approcher un peu plus. Il vit qu'à côté du roi, de la reine, du prince, de la future princesse et du conseiller personnel du roi se trouvait une autre place. Ron se demandait qui devait venir quand Carnion, encore lui, le prit par le col et le posa sur le siège. Le roi marmonna :

_-Nous avons failli vous attendre, conseiller Ron._

Le jeune garçon voulut parler, mais d'un geste de la main, le roi lui intima de se taire, car la cérémonie allait commencer. C'était la même que pour Estel, sauf que les personnes qui échangèrent leur sang, furent Melian et Sirius. Ron trembla en voyant la douleur de Draco. Au bout de deux secondes, il n'en pouvait plus et se précipita aux côtés de son frère. Leana et Estel firent la même chose prouvant l'immense amitié qu'il y avait entre eux. Leana posa doucement la tête de Draco sur ses cuisses, tandis que Ron et Estel tenaient chacun une main de leur ami, de leur frère. Ils murmuraient de doux encouragements pour le jeune garçon qui tremblait de douleur et de terreur. Il se sentit peu à peu aller mieux alors qu'une sensation de bien-être l'envahissait, la douleur aurait dû durer des heures, mais au lieu de cela, elle n'avait duré que dix minutes, car si sa magie avait un peu résisté au début, quand elle comprit que c'était pour le bien-être de son sorcier, elle aida au maximum et se laissa transformer. Quand Draco ouvrit les yeux, il vit sa famille. Sirius, Melian, Remus, Leana, Ron et Estel autour de lui qui le protégeaient et empêchaient quiconque de l'approcher. Il eut un doux sourire et murmura :

_-Merci._

_-De rien, petit frère. _Répondit Ron de plus en plus épuisé.

Draco fronça les sourcils quand il vit la pâleur qui avait prit place sur le visage de Ron. Le jeune roux avait l'air d'être prêt à s'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre. Draco se leva d'un bond et soutint Ron. Le jeune rouquin marmonna un vague :

_-Je vais bien..._ Avant de s'évanouir.

Carnion s'approcha à grandes enjambées et le ramena à l'infirmerie. Le reste des Wilds Cats s'installèrent confortablement et firent la causette avec un Ron inconscient. Il resta presque trois jours dans l'inconscience et dans la plus complète immobilité. Puis brusquement, il bondit de son lit, attrapa Aelita qui voulait le border et la secoua comme un prunier en beuglant :

_-Je sais quoi faire. Nous devons trouver un mangemort et le sacrifier là où le sort a été jeté. A POUDLARD !!!_

Elian fonça pour libérer sa femme, mais le pire vint quand Ron les yeux dans le vague effeuilla la reine, transforma une cuiller en stylo bille et se mit à écrire sur le corps de la Reine, le reste du rituel. Estel, Leana, Draco, Elian, Elianas, Sirius, Melian et Carnion observaient avec stupéfaction le jeune garçon soulever la reine par la simple force de son esprit et gribouiller sur le corps nu d'Aelita. Elian voulut l'arrêter, mais Carnion et Elianas l'en empêchèrent. Aelita dût attendre trois longues heures avant que Ron n'aie terminé d'écrire et surtout ne mette le point final du rituel en enfonçant la pointe de son stylo dans les fesses de la reine qui poussa un couinement de honte et de douleur. Quand il eut terminé, il relâcha la pression et la reine retomba souplement sur le sol tandis que le jeune roux retournait dans son lit et se rendormait. Il se réveilla finalement quelque secondes plus tard et demanda écarlate :

_-Votre majesté, pourquoi êtes-vous toute nue ?_

Elian éclata de rire de même que Carnion tandis qu'Elianas lançait un sort sur Aelita afin de coucher les écrits sur du parchemin qu'il relia avec le livre de chevet de Ron. Cependant le jeune garçon ne fit pas attention à cela étant trop occupé à regarder ses mains. Aelita embrassa tendrement son elfe des bois quand il lui mit une cape sur les épaules afin de cacher sa nudité. Le pauvre Ron ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé pour que la reine soit totalement à poil devant lui. Et cela le destabilisait. Mais en tout cas, il se sentait beaucoup mieux, il ne ressentait plus une seule courbature ou douleur. Il poussa un grognement de satisfaction en s'étirant longuement comme un chat. Ron tenta de se lever, mais une tornade le repoussa dans son lit avec interdiction absolue de se lever. Soupirant, il leva la tête et s'exclama en voyant Draco :

_-Alors tu es devenu un elfe des bois ?_

_-Oui. Le roi Elian m'a dit que j'en étais un parfait représentant._

_-C'est super, maintenant c'est sûr, les Malefoy ne pourront plus jamais venir te chercher des noises._

Draco eut un sourire qui s'élargit quand il entendit les pensées de Ron :

« Sortez moi de là ! Je vais devenir dingue. »

« On va trouver le moyen Sun. » Répondit la voix calme d'Estel.

« Hmmmm !! On pourrait faire une diversion et s'enfuir. Carnion serait ravi de nous aider » Hazarda la petite fée.

« Mouais, mais on fait quoi alors ? » Demanda Draco.

« Je n'en sais rien, mais on va... je sais ! Les habits. Tous ceux qui vont aux rencontres interelfiques doivent avoir des habits de fête, alors utilisons cette ruse. »

« Bonne idée, Light. »

« Merci, Sun. »

« Bon c'est le moment ou jamais. » Lança Estel à fond dans l'idée de sa fiancée.

Estel se tourna vers sa mère et lui dit avec un air des plus innocents :

_-Nana, et pour les habits ? Il faut au minimum deux semaines pour les faire et les couturiers sont débordés. Ron doit avoir des habits sinon les autres elfes risquent de très mal le prendre._

_-Tu as raison mon fils. Ron penses-tu pouvoir marcher ?_

_-Oui votre majesté._

_-Parfait, alors avec Estel, tu vas aller faire tes nouveaux habits, même chose pour vous deux !_ Dit elle à Leana et Draco.

Ron s'habilla rapidement, puis déguerpit rapidement de l'infirmerie en tentant de ne pas écouter les rugissements de Melian retenue par son époux, son père et sa mère. Allant dans la chambre qui lui était alloué quand il venait à Taur Galen, il prit des vêtements comme le lui disait Estel et alla voir les couturiers. Ces derniers lui dire de se transformer en lion et ils le tondirent. Ils le refirent jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait qu'un seul vêtement, celui qu'il portait sur le dos. L'un des elfes partit immédiatement tisser les poils afin de confectionner un tissus qui représenterait parfaitement le jeune garçon. Tous les couturiers du royaume travaillèrent dur et presque un mois plus tard, ils terminèrent les habits. Tout ce qu'il manquait était les derniers essayages. Estel était dans le magasin, debout digne et fier, essayant l'un de ses costumes quand Leana passa par là et le vit. Elle faillit lui sauter dessus, mais la poigne puissante d'Aelita sauva son fils d'un viol. La Reine gronda :

_-Tu ne toucheras pas à mon fils !_

_-Mais c'est un appel à la luxure !_

_-On aurait jamais dû le fiancer avec une fée. Mon père m'avait pourtant prévenu que les fées étaient des obsédées_ ! Soupira Aelita.

Estel se demandait pourquoi Draco riait comme un fou, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lui explique la tentative manquée de Leana. Estel allait dire quelque chose quand la porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit avec fracas et une fusée rousse se cacha derrière Draco en poussant un tonitruant :

_-EEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!_

Il se tourna vers Estel et siffla :

_-Toi ! Tout est de ta faute ! Frère indigne. _

_-Qu'ouïe-je ? _Demanda Estel qui se demandait quel mauvais coup il avait pu faire à Ron.

_-Avais-tu besoin de dire à Amaran que sa fille me plaisait ?! Il m'a fait tout un discour sur le fait de notre jeunesse et tout le tintouin. Je lui ai dis que j'étais d'accord et il a cru que je ne voulais plus de sa fille. Et pire, j'ai toute la famille sur le dos qui hurle qu'ils vont me zigouiller parce que je ne veux pas être un elfe. Tu m'as mis dans la panade, tu m'en sors._ Brailla Ron.

Aelita pouffa de rire de même que Draco, Estel et Leana. Brusquement la porte s'ouvrit en grand et Estel vit Amaran suivit de toute sa famille entrer une lueur guerrière et vengeresse au fond de leurs regards. Aelita leur demanda :

_-Que se passe-t-il ? _

_-Il a osé dire qu'il ne voulait pas être un elfe._

_-Mais vous le savez. Non ? Pour le rituel, c'est la magie humaine qui doit être utilisée et non la magie elfique, car nous sommes incapable de lire les runes ni d'apprendre cette langue._

_-J'avais oublié. Mais il est hors de question que mon gendre meurt de vieillesse._

_-Amaran, Ron n'a que treize ans. Il a toute la vie devant lui. Quand il sera prêt, alors les fiançailles seront officielles._

_-Fiançailles ?! Officielles ?! Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? _ Demanda Ron qui était totalement perdu.

_-Ron, tu dois savoir que les termes du contrat avec les sorciers sont qu'ils ont la possibilité de ne rembourser que cinquante pour cent de leur prêt, à condition que tu épouses Elwen. _Répondit Elian qui pensait que Ron savait cela. Mais d'après la tête du jeune garçon, il comprit qu'il ne savait rien du tout.

_-Ils m'ont vendu ?! Ils m'ont vendu pour avoir une ristourne !_ S'exclamma Ron outré.

_-Oui._ Grimaça Elian sentant qu'il venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

_-Je ne veux plus les revoir. Quand le mariage aura lieu ?_

_-A la fin de tes études !_ Répondit Elian désolé pour le jeune garçon. Il était écoeuré que les parents de Ron l'aient laissé dans l'ignorance alors qu'il était le premier touché par ce pacte.

Amaran et sa famille quitta le magasin afin de préparer Elwen pour les fiançailles. Ron se retrouva entre les mains des couturiers. Ils lui firent essayer un ensemble qui devait normalement être pour le prince, mais que ce dernier avait refusé. Le jeune garçon était encore plus nerveux que le jour de la répartition. Le roi, son frère et Estel l'aidèrent à se préparer. Draco était tout excité et aidait son frère au mieux. Quand le soir arriva, se fut un Ron vêtu comme un prince qui pénétra dans la clairière des éléments. Il y avait tout le royaume présent, Remus était là pour voir cet enfant lié sa destinée avec une elfe. Ron se mit à trembler quand il vit la fiancée, sa fiancée s'approcher de lui. Elle était tellement belle. Il n'avait jamais vu une elfe plus belle qu'elle. Il prit la main de sa fiancée et entendit les paroles consacrées dans sa tête. Il prit une grande respiration et commença :

_-Par le soleil, la lune et les étoiles du firmament. Que par cet anneau je lies nos destinés..._

Elian lui tapota l'épaule et lui dit :

_-Tu vas un peu vite, ça c'est la cérémonie de mariage._

_-Ah oui ? Je dois faire quoi ?_

_-Tu dois tout simplement promettre de protéger ta fiancée et de tuer celui qui oserai la blesser ou la toucher._

_-D'accord. Par le soleil, la lune et les étoiles du firmament, je jure sur ma magie et mon âme de protéger Elwen et de tuer quiconque oserait la blesser._

Les elfes regardaient avec stupéfaction le jeune garçon, parce que son serment était un serment dit inviolable. Elwen s'était vraiment trouvé le meilleur des compagnons. Ron passa délicatement la bague de fiançailles au doigt d'Elwen. La belle petite elfe rougissante prit un anneau un peu plus massif et le passa au doigt de Ron. Elle murmura :

_-Par le soleil, la lune et les étoiles du firmament, je jure de t'attendre et de devenir une bonne épouse. Malgré ma souillure._

Ron ne put se retenir et serra fortement la petite elfe contre lui et murmura doucement :

_-Pour moi, mon amour, tu seras toujours la plus pure des elfes._

Elwen sentit les larmes couler le long de sa joue. Elle répondit à l'étreinte de son fiancé et cacha son visage ravagé par les larmes dans le cou de Ron. Brusquement, une lumière puissante entoura les deux fiancés. Tous observèrent avec stupéfaction Elwen qui prit d'un coup dix centimètres et eut l'air d'avoir quatre ans de plus. Amaran eut les larmes aux yeux et dit :

_-Ma chérie, l'amour et la magie de Ron ont brisé ton passé et t'ont rendu ta pureté._

La petite elfe eut un sourire heureux et entraîna Ron vers le buffet. Le jeune garçon se jeta sur la nourriture et s'amusa à nourrir Elwen qu'il trouvait trop maigre. Quand la soirée fut terminée, Ron rendit sa fiancée à sa famille et les suivit pour être vraiment sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien, puis rentra dans sa chambre. Amaran dit à son épouse :

_-Quand le jeune Ron deviendra un elfe, se sera un elfe noir. _

_-Comment peux-tu en être sûr, mon époux ?_

_-Il a tout d'un elfe noir, il ne manque que la cruauté qui viendra avec le sang. Mais au moins, je suis soulagé, un elfe noir est agressif et possessif. Il tuera pour la protéger._

Le reste du mois passa rapidement et Ron décida de ne pas aller à la coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Estel et Draco lui demandèrent pourquoi et Ron répondit :

_-Parce que je ne serai bientôt plus humain. Alors autant commencer maintenant._

Ils se préparèrent puis quand le 6 août arriva, ils quittèrent la forêt d'Emeraude pour celle de Brocéliande où se passerait les rencontres interelfiques. Ils saluèrent Remus qui préférait rester dans le royaume à apprendre l'elfique afin de pouvoir dévorer tous les livres des bibliothèques. Ils ne surent jamais que la fête des humains avait été gachée par des mangemorts. Les Wilds Cats et Elwen se trouvaient dans un carrosse à part et passaient leur temps à s'amuser et à se jeter des sorts. Le ministère, craignant la fureur des elfes noirs, avait décidé de ne rien dire quant à la disparition de Ron, même si le ministre pleurait la perte de son fils.

Loin de là, Estel et Draco faisaient une bataille explosive tandis que Ron, Leana et Elwen dormaient à poing fermé malgré les cris des deux amis et les explosions. Les elfes se demandaient ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce qu'une violente explosion ébranle le carrosse. Les deux amis étaient dans un état pitoyable. Devant le sommeil lourd de Ron, Estel s'esclaffa :

_-Je te jure, les félins passent leur temps à dormir._

_-Dois-je te rappeler que j'en suis un ?_

_-Non, toi, tu es une grosse souris._

_-KWOA ?! _Rugit Draco._ Tu vas voir si je suis une souris._

Les elfes commençaient à s'inquiéter en entendant les grondements et les rugissements qui sortaient du carrosse. S'ils étaient entrés, ils auraient vu un smilodon et une panthère noire jouer à la bataille explosive. Quand les laquais ouvrirent les portes, ils virent deux gros fauves les fesses en l'air qui jouaient aux billes. Brusquement, l'une d'entre elles cracha un liquide nauséabond à la figure de la panthère noire. Le smilodon se moquait d'Estel, mais le fauve préhystérique était dans le même état puant que la panthère. Un quadruple hurlement d'horreur fit tourner la tête des deux félins qui virent les souverains des deux royaumes, Melian et Sirius regarder les dégâts. Pourtant, ils ne leur en voulaient pas, car pour la première fois, ils virent Elwen pleurer de rire. Les deux fauves bondirent hors de l'habitacle et plongèrent dans un lac proche afin de se débarasser de l'odeur. Quand ils furent propres, ils s'habillèrent avec soin et suivirent les souverains vers les autres elfes.

Ron était nerveux, car les elfes le regardaient avec mépris, voir certains avec haine. Elwen se rapprocha de lui et poussa un cri quand un elfe l'attira contre lui et tenta de lui voler un baiser. Ron se jeta sur l'elfe et l'envoya s'écraser sur le sol après un upercute et un coup de genou dans les parties. Il siffla :

_-Touche-la encore une fois et je te jure que je t'arracherai personnellement les tripes._

L'elfe fou de rage tira son épée et gronda :

_-Je vais te montrer où est ta place sale humain._

Carnion lança son épée au jeune roux qui se jeta dans la bagarre avec la même rage qu'un elfe noir. Il fit la fierté de son maître en blessant gravement l'elfe après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de combat. Il gronda furieusement :

_-Le prochain qui tente de toucher à ma fiancée, je le massacre._

Aucun elfe ne voulut plus s'approcher de l'humain qui ressemblait trop à Carnion. Ron rendit l'épée à l'elfe noir, puis se remit en mode protecteur. Les elfes du royaume de Brocéliande les amenèrent vers un coin atroce où il n'y avait que peu de place et où la boue tâchait les vêtements. Elian soupira :

_-Ils ne nous apprécient pas, on dirait._

Ron, Draco, Leana et Estel se regardèrent et lancèrent :

_-Allez vous amuser, on s'occupe de tout._

Les elfes décidèrent de rester et ils eurent un sourire quand les quatre utilisèrent la magie pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Estel d'un geste de la main assécha un rectangle de terre que Ron aplanit. Draco planta la tente et Leana fit disparaître l'ignoble odeur grâce à ses pouvoirs féeriques. Ensuite, ils entrèrent dans la tente et se mirent à l'aggrandir à grand coup de sort. A la fin de la matinée, l'intérieur de la tente avait deux fois la taille du marais qu'on leur avait octroyé. Leana fit pousser de l'herbe, aider par les elfes et le sorcier. Au debut de l'après-midi, les elfes purent s'installer. Ils dételèrent les chevaux et les installèrent dans la tente. Ensuite, ils plantèrent les leurs et ils purent s'installer, heureux que les sorciers aient inventé de tels sorts. La seule chose qu'ils n'appréciaient pas, c'était le manque de luminosité, enfin, jusqu'à ce que Ron sorte un livre d'enchantement et lance le même sort que sur le plafond de la grande salle. Les elfes acclamèrent Ron et regardèrent avec plaisir le plafond qui représentait un ciel de début d'aprés-midi. Le soleil scintillait et suivait la course de son homologue naturel. Estel discuta avec le reste des Wild cats et décida de créer une porte devant les autres elfes afin qu'ils aillent plus rapidement sur les lieux des réjouissances. Tous les quatre firent le rituel en même temps et deux portes se créèrent, une dans la tente et l'autre sur l'arbre en face de lui. Estel ouvrit la porte et arriva dans la tente. Tout était donc prêt pour le début des festivités. Les Wilds s'amusèrent comme des fous avec Sirius et ils s'envoyèrent des sorts d'eau ou des boules de neige à la figure. Une sonnerie retentissante arrêta les jeux et les prévint d'une réunion. Tous les elfes quittèrent la tente par la porte qui avait été élargie par Ron et ils sortirent de l'arbre pour rejoindre les autres qui les observaient avec stupéfaction.

Les autres elfes étaient jaloux de la richesse et la puissance des elfes de la forêt d'Emeraude, cependant, ils connaissaient les revers de cette puissance, une guerre sans fin contre les sorciers. Ils étaient à l'abris, mais sans l'être. Donc ils étaient jaloux de la puissance de ces elfes, mais ne voulaient pas vivre là-bas. Les elfes discutèrent des récents évènements et furent interloqués en apprenant qu'un sorcier voulait détruire ce qu'un sorcier avait fait. Durant une semaine, les elfes s'amusèrent et oublièrent leur rancune et leur jalousie. Le roi, regrettant son mauvais accueil, voulut donner un autre endroit aux elfes de la forêt d'Emeraude, mais Elian refusant disant qu'ils étaient très bien là où ils se trouvaient. Le roi visita la tente et fut étonné du changement.

Les rires résonnèrent dans les différents groupes et Ron fut adopté par les autres elfes. Draco resta près d'Aelita qui grondait contre les femmes qui couraient après le jeune elfe qu'elles trouvaient très à leur goût. La reine commençait à avoir l'embompoint des femmes enceintes et devenait de plus en plus agressive envers ceux qui osaient s'approcher de son fils, enfin, même si s'était Sirius qui l'avait adopté. Le temps passa vite et malheureusement, ils durent tous repartir, les Wilds Cats saluèrent leurs nouveaux amis à force de cris et de grands gestes de la main. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le royaume, ils découvrirent les lettres de Poudlard. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'une semaine avant que les cours ne recommencent. Le lendemain, ils foncèrent sur le chemin de Traverse et achetèrent leur fournitures scolaires, puis retournèrent dans le royaume. Ils passèrent le reste de la semaine à créer des mauvais coups contre Parkinson en général et l'école en particulier.

A suivre


	41. Chapter 41

Chapitre 41

Quand le jour de la rentrée arriva, les Wilds Cats firent une très vilaine, mais vraiment très vilaine blague. Ils étaient tranquillement dans le train, devisant gaiement de mauvais coups et de tout le tintouin, quand avec un sourire des plus vicieux et sadiques, lancèrent un sort puissant qui fit rapidement, mais vraiment très rapidement effet sur tout le train et, à l'exception de Ron, du conducteur et du mécanicien, toucha tous les humains qui s'y trouvaient. Tous les élèves et les trois professeurs dans le Poudlard express eurent énormément de mal à retourner dans la vénérable école de sorcellerie. Le chemin était caillouteux, et tellement long. Ils devaient se méfier de tout, y compris des sombrals qui tiraient les calèches. Ils mirent près de trois heures avant d'arriver à l'abris dans le château. Ils étaient suivit par un loup, un smilodon, un lion ailé et une panthère des neiges pliés de rire. Devant le retard des élèves ainsi que des professeurs Vector, Chourave et MacGonagall, le professeur Dumbledore commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Il craignait , à juste titre d'ailleur, que les Wilds Cats aient pu faire un mauvais coup et il en fut sûr et certain quand une maman canne, deux canards suivis par 900 canetons arrivèrent en poussant des « coin coin » sonores. Le professeur Rogue était explosé de rire alors que la mère canne cancanait toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait. Dumbledore d'un geste de la baguette rendit aux élèves leurs apparences ainsi qu'aux enseignants, quand le professeur MacGonagall se mit à hurler :

_-_ALAGOS, BLACK, WEASLEY, D'ANTAGARA !!! Trois heures de retenu !!!

Estel suivit par ses amis, entra hilare dans la Grande Salle et s'esclaffa :

_-_Allons professeur, vous étiez très réaliste en mère canne.

Elle faillit faire une crise cardiaque, mais le professeur Dumbledore, les yeux plus pétillants que d'habitude, réussit à la calmer, mais décida de ne pas retirer les heures de colle. Dumbledore leur dit en voyant les têtes des Wilds Cats :

_-_Maintenant que les professeurs savent qui sont les Wilds Cats, vous pensez bien que vous risquez d'en recevoir d'autre.

_-Oui, sauf s'il n'y a aucune preuve pour nous trahir !_ Marmonna Draco avec un sourire mystérieux.

Les autres eurent un grand sourire qui fit trembler les élèves et les professeurs. Ils n'allaient pas arrêter d'en entendre parler. En parlant de professeur, Estel murmura :

_-Il y a une place de vide on dirait. _

_-Ouais, il manque le prof de DCFM. Dommage que cette saleté de Parkinson ait découvert que le professeur Lupin était un loup garou et l'ait cafardé._ Grogna Ron.

_-Mais on va le lui faire payer._ Siffla Leana.

_-En effet ma chère fiancée. _

Ils discutèrent de vengeances vengeresques contre Parkinson, alias le chihuahua qui parle. Ensuite, leur discution s'orienta sur ce qu'ils avaient gagné durant le concours interelfique. Ron bien qu'humain avait gagné la chose la plus importante pour eux, le respect des autres elfes. Draco était très apprécié par les elfes de la Forêt Noire et le prince Falas l'avait pris sous son aile et lui avait appris des coups que les elfes noirs et des bois de la forêt d'Emeraude ne connaissaient pas. Il sentait que le jeune elfe avait un passé tragique derrière lui et pour l'aider, lui avait offert le tatouage d'un guerrier elfique. Ce tatouage était lié à sa magie et avait sa propre volonté, il pourrait le conseiller, l'aider et le guider quand il serait totalement seul ou s'il ne voulait pas confier ses problèmes à quelqu'un d'autre. Ron en plus d'avoir gagné le respect des elfes, avait gagné une dague en mithril. Leana avait gagné une étole et une tunique en soie elfique de papillon de lune, c'était des vêtements rares et coûteux même pour les elfes. Et enfin Estel avait gagné un magnifique fourreau qui allait parfaitement avec Glamdring qu'il gardait maintenant à la taille, comme Ron avec sa dague.

Draco n'en avait pas le droit, car la dernière fois qu'il avait tenté de toucher à une lame, ses parents avaient crié au meurtre et avaient hurlé que jamais leur petit garçon ne touchera une lame de sa vie. Le pauvre garçon n'avait pas le droit d'approcher à un couteau à moins d'un kilomètre. Il aimait beaucoup ses parents, mais des fois, ils étaient bigrement collants. Et c'est ce qu'il adorait chez eux, car il était totalement aimé et ils s'inquiétaient vraiment pour lui. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu avec les Malefoy. Les quatre amis, bien plongés dans leur discussion, n'écoutèrent pas le directeur leur apprendre que le Tournois des Trois Sorciers serait remis en place à Poudlard. Mais ils sursautèrent assez violemment quand les portes s'ouvrirent en grand et qu'un homme apparut. Il marcha en clopinant vers sa place et Estel siffla :

_-Son aura. Vous avez vu son aura ?_

_-Elle est noire !_ Souffla Ron.

_-Pas que noire. Mais aussi malsaine !_ Répliqua Leana.

_-Et démoniaque !_ Murmura Draco en regardant avec appréhension le nouveau professeur.

_-Qui c'est ? _Demanda Leana.

_-Pas un prof, mais peut-être le mangemort dont j'ai rêvé cet été. _Répliqua Estel.

_-Oui, peut-être. Mais alors que faire ? Le tuer ?_ Demanda Draco.

_-Non, ce serait une mauvaise idée, on ne pourrait pas savoir ce que veut Voldemort !_ Dit Ron en se grattant le menton.

_-Et puis, si on le tue maintenant, on aura toute l'école contre nous pour rien. Attendons qu'il attaque et nous répliquerons ! _Conclue Estel.

Les Wilds décidèrent de suivre le conseil du prince. Quand le repas fut terminé, les quatre amis allèrent quitter la Grande Salle quand Albus Dumbledore s'approcha et leur dit avec un sourire et un clin d'oeil amusé :

_-_Et une dernière chose. Monsieur Alagos, vous aviez raison. Le professeur MacGonagall était très bien en mère canne.

Les quatre amis explosèrent de rire et quittèrent la pièce non sans lancer un sort sur Parkinson qui se mit à draguer le nouveau prof. Elle termina sa soirée à l'infirmerie sa langue trainant sur le sol. Les Wild Cats allèrent se coucher, puis le lendemain, ils commencèrent les cours. Ils avaient cours de Botanique pour Ron, Estel et Leana et Sortilège pour Draco. Le jeune garçon voyait bien que ses trois amis n'aimaient pas le laisser seul. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Cependant, dans le regard d'Estel, les serpentards pouvaient voir la menace de mort qui pesait sur leurs épaules. C'est donc assez nerveux que les verts et argents partirent pour leur cours. En Botanique, les trois amis durent creuver des pustules et recueillir du pus de Bubobulbs. Ils en recueillirent plus de cinq litres, mais Estel en escamota deux pour leur propre utilisation. Quand le cours fut terminé, ils allèrent en cours de SACM et furent ravis en accueillant le dernier membre de leur petite troupe qui arriva avec cinq minutes de retard. Seulement, Draco n'avait pas l'air bien. Il souriait, mais il y avait une lueur de tristesse, de détresse dans son regard gris. Les trois autre se regardèrent et Leana leur dit :

_-«Je suis à Serpentard, donc, je peux rester avec lui sans problème. » _

_-«Je n'aime pas cette idée. »_

_-«N'aie crainte Shadow, Silver défendra ma vertue. » _

_-«Bon. D'accord, Light. Mais tu fais attention! »_

_-«Promis. »_

Draco arriva et il s'assit près de ses amis et tous les quatre observèrent avec méfiance les créatures bizarres qu'avait ramené Hagrid. Les quatre amis se regardèrent avec horreur et bizarrement, ils disparurent préférant nettement apprendre dans la forêt interdite. Carnion qui les surveillait se retrouva avec un smilodon dans les bras qui ronronnait comme un gros chat. Quand le cours fut terminé, ils allèrent manger, puis rejoignirent tous les quatre le cours de divination. Là, ils travaillèrent sur une potion qu'ils jetteraient sur Parkinson et ses deux gorilles. Ils avaient l'intention d'y mettre le pus de Bulbobulb. Le professeur parlait de sa voix éthérée, mais les quatre félins n'en avaient que faire et quand le cours fut terminé, ils descendirent afin de rentrer dans leur dortoir. Cependant, sur le chemin de la Chambre des Secrets, Parkinson hurla sur Draco :

_-_Alors, Black ça faisait quoi quand tu te faisais ton grand-père ! Tu es un monstre.

Le pauvre Draco se mit à trembler, mais avant de pouvoir réagir, la serpentarde était partie fière de son coup. Cependant, alors qu'elle marchait, un sort la toucha sur le dos la faisant hurler de douleur. Tous entendirent une explosion et une exclamation de stupeur. Les élèves virent le nouveau professeur la baguette pointé sur Estel, mais le jeune elfe n'avait rien. En fait, il avait attrapé la serpentarde par les cheveux et la tirait vers la Forêt Interdite. Parkinson hurlait de douleur, mais les Wild ne firent rien pour arrêter leur ami, en fait, ils bloquaient le passage. Estel arriva devant la forêt et appela :

_-_Carnion, il y a une jeune fille qui souhaiterai vivement apprendre comment les elfes noirs punissent ceux qui insultent l'un des nôtres.

L'elfe noir apparut et demanda :

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

_-_Draco, elle lui a craché son calvaire à la figure et devant toute l'école. Je peux te dire qu'il est dans un état pitoyable.

Parkinson qui pleurait de douleur et de terreur tenta de s'enfuir quand elle vit le regard machiavélique de l'elfe. Carnion gronda :

_-_Revenez dans deux heures mon prince, elle sera mâtée.

_-_Fais-lui payer. Qu'elle le regrette !

_-_Se sera fait, mon prince.

_-_Merci Carnion. Je n'aime pas qu'on blesse mon frère.

Estel revint donc seul et lança un regard de défi vers le nouveau professeur. Il entraîna un Draco tremblant vers la Chambre des Secrets et là, les Wilds chouchoutèrent le pauvre Draco. Silver se retrouva cajoler par ses trois amis. Il s'endormit relaxé en serrant Estel comme une peluche. Le prince des deux royaumes se dégagea de l'étreinte de Silver, puis partit vers la Forêt Interdite afin de retrouver le pékinois. Il vit Carnion avec un grand sourire tenir la jeune fille par les cheveux. Il n'y avait aucune marque sur son corps, mais d'après les tremblements, les tortures avaient dû être terribles. Avec un sourire malsain, Estel siffla :

_-_Maintenant le pékinois, dégage et ne t'approche plus de Draco.

La jeune fille s'enfuit complètement terrorisée, mais elle se jura aussi de se venger. Estel se tourna vers Carnion et lui dit :

_-_Alors, heureux ?

_-_Elle est très étroite, dommage que je n'ai pas pu l'avoir plus longtemps.

Estel fronça des sourcils, il n'aimait pas trop ce que cela voulait dire.

_-_Tu ne l'as pas violé, j'espère ?

_-_C'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus. Et elle n'était pas vierge. Une véritable nymphomane. Je crois qu'elle est amoureuse de Draco. Se défendit l'elfe noir.

_-_Il est fiancé à ma soeur. Enfin, il le sera dés qu'elle naîtra bien sûr. Alors je ne laisserai pas cette chienne s'approcher de lui. Gronda Estel qui lança un véritable regard de haine vers le chemin qui avait vu la fuite de Pansy.

Estel salua Carnion qui était encore sidéré par cette fille, puis retourna dans la Chambre des Secrets. Mais avant cela, il alla retrouver Pansy, il voulait savoir pourquoi elle n'était plus vierge à quatorze ans. Il l'attrapa devant la Salle Commune de Serpentard et sonda son esprit. Ce qu'il vit faillit le faire vomir. Cette fille était folle. À douze ans, elle avait violé son frère, le frappant pour lui interdire de le répêter, elle avait fait la même chose à Draco après son cours de Sortilège. Elle l'avait forcé à boire une potion aphrodisiaque et l'avait emmené dans les toilettes des filles. Voilà pourquoi il était revenu avec cinq minutes de retard. Estel se retira des pensées de Pansy et lui lança avec une haine incroyable le sort de douleur elfique une bonne dizaine de fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une larve devant lui. Ensuite, il retourna voir son futur beau-frère et surveilla son sommeil. Il expliqua ce que Pansy avait fait et tous les trois décidèrent de vraiment protéger leur ami. Quand Draco ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain, il se vit entourer par ses trois meilleurs amis. Il leur fit un doux sourire, car il n'avait pas peur avec eux. Leana avec la tendresse d'une grande soeur lui dit :

_-A partir d'aujourd'hui petit frère, je reste avec toi. Tu me protégeras des serpentards, d'accord ?_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce qu'on n'aime pas te laisser seul._

En larme, Draco les serra fort contre lui. Il était vraiment heureux d'être aussi bien entouré. Ce jour-là, pour la première fois depuis la seconde année, Leana et Estel furent séparés. Draco et elle allèrent vers leurs prochains cours d'Arithmancie. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle de cours, une partie des serpentards de son année, sauf Parkinson qui tremblait de terreur en regardant Draco, le traitèrent avec un mépris incroyable. Sauf qu'ils blêmirent quand apparut Leana avec un sourire des plus malsains. Le professeur n'était pas encore arrrivé, mais quand il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit toute une classe de serpentards avec des petites tentacules gigotantes sur le visage et couinant comme des cochons. Leana et Draco avaient aussi lancé le sort de flatulence et tous les élèves à part ceux qui ne l'avaient pas méprisé se retrouvèrent à refaire les premiers accord de Carmina Burana avec leurs fesses. Le professeur lança un regard noir vers la fée et l'elfe qui l'observaient avec innocence. Il ordonna aux victimes d'aller à l'infirmerie, puis commença son cours. Quand ils rejoignirent les autres pour le cours de Métamorphose, le professeur MacGonagall fut très étonnée en voyant qu'il manquait les trois quart des quatrièmes années de Serpentard. Elle haussa un sourcil et demanda :

_-_Où sont les autres élèves ?

_-_...

_-_Monsieur Black ?!

_-_Disons que nous avons eu une divergence d'opinion sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas capable de faire de la musique avec les fesses. Et ils ont vu qu'ils étaient capable de le faire. Répondit Leana avec un grand sourire amusé, Draco n'ayant pas le courage de répondre.

Le professeur MacGonagall eut un sourire en se rendant compte que les Wild Cats s'étaient défendus becs et ongles contre les insultes et le mépris des autres élèves qui avaient cru que s'attaquer à Draco était une bonne idée. Ils étaient encore plus liés que les Maraudeurs. Le professeur de Métamorphose toussota un peu, puis commença son cours.

Les jours passèrent assez vite, les serpentards de quatrième année n'osant même plus s'approcher de Draco, et le premier cours de DCFM arriva. Les quatre amis se demandèrent ce que le "traître" comme le surnommait Estel, allait faire comme cours. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, ils se mirent au fond afin de pouvoir faire des mauvais coups sans que les autres ne les voient. Estel prit sa pause habituelle, affalé sur sa chaise. Près de lui se trouvait sa fiancée qui écrivait quelque chose. Draco se trouvait entre Leana et Ron ainsi les Wild Cats protégeaient les membres les plus fragiles de leur groupe. Draco était en train de terminer l'horoscope que la folle leur avait demandé de faire. Il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir fait, mais comme d'habitude, les trois autres avaient baclé leur travail. Estel s'étira et siffla :

_-Je me demande ce que l'on va apprendre ?_

_-J'en sais rien. Mais j'espère que même si c'est un mangemort, ses cours ne seront pas aussi mortel que ceux de Lockhart._ Fit remarquer Ron.

_-Gnnééé ?!_ Demanda spirituellement Draco en relevant un instant la tête.

_-Rien, rendors-toi !_ Répliqua Estel en riant.

_-Ça y est, j'ai enfin terminé ce truc. Je hais la divination, cette prof est marteau._ Pesta Draco.

Tous le regardèrent alors qu'il avait enfin terminé son horoscope, et qu'il jubilait. Il détestait cette matière et il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il l'avait prise. Il avait voulu s'en débarrasser, mais Elian le lui avait interdit car les elfes des bois étaient des voyants naturels et il devait exercer son nouveau pouvoir. Un pouvoir que les elfes noirs n'avaient pas. Donc, si Ron devenait un elfe noir, il ne serait jamais un voyant, mais il adorait cette matière pour simplement avoir la joie de faire leur mauvais coups durant ce cours. Draco s'étira en baillant vigoureusement, quand il entendit le pas caractéristique du professeur Maugrey. Tous les élèves étaient arrivés et attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée du professeur. Estel renifla de mépris en voyant Hermione trépigner d'impatience son livre ouvert devant elle. Quand il entra dans la pièce, le silence se fit et les élèves observèrent avec crainte le professeur. En allant s'asseoir, il grogna :

_-_Les livres, vous pouvez les ranger. Vous n'en aurez pas besoin.

Ron murmura :

_-Et nos cerveaux aussi on doit les ranger._

Draco retint de justesse un rire mais il dut avoir toute l'aide d'Estel quand Lena lança en regardant certains serpentards :

_-C'est déjà fait pour certains._

Maugrey entendant les chuchotements leur lança un regard noir, mais ne dit rien. A la place, il sortit un registre, secoua sa longue crinière de cheveux gris pour dégager son visage tordu et couturé, puis il commença à faire l'appel. Son oeil normal suivant la liste de nom tandis que l'oeil magique qui tournait dans son orbite, se fixait sur chaque élève qui répondait présent. Estel toujours affalé sur son siège marmonna un vague « présent ». Après avoir fait l'appel, il leur expliqua qu'ils avaient énormément de retard vis-à-vis en matière de défense contre les mauvais sorts.

_-_Les mauvais sorts peuvent prendre les formes les plus diverses et leur puissance varie considérablement, selon les cas. Si l'on s'en tient aux recommandations du ministère de la Magie, j'ai pour mission de vous apprendre quelques sortilèges de défense, rien de plus. Je ne suis pas censé vous montrer comment les maléfices interdits se manifestent tant que vous n'aurez pas atteint la sixième année. En attendant, on vous estime trop jeunes pour les connaître en détail. Mais le professeur Dumbledore se fait une plus haute idée de votre caractère et je pense que vous êtes capables d'en apprendre davantage. J'ajoute que, plus vite vous saurez ce qui vous attend, mieux ça vaudra. Comment pourriez-vous vous défendre contre quelque chose que vous n'auriez jamais vu ? Si un sorcier s'apprête à vous jeter un sort interdit, il ne va pas vous avertir de ses intentions. Il ne fera pas ça gentiment et poliment. Il faut que vous soyez préparés à réagir. Vous devrez être attentifs, toujours sur vos gardes. Miss Brown, vous n'avez pas besoin de regarder cela pendant que je parle. Monsieur Alagos, nous sommes dans un cours pas dans votre chambre, alors veuillez vous redresser. Monsieur Black cessez de vous esclaffer sur votre table.

Lavande sursauta, rougit et rangea l'horoscope qu'elle était en train de montrer à Parvati. Estel lança un regard torve vers le professeur et s'affala encore plus sur sa chaise. Malheureusement, il faillit tomber par terre. Il se redressa et lança un regard noir vers Draco qui était pêté de rire sur sa table. Maugrey demanda à la classe ;

_-_Quels sont les sortilèges interdits qui entraînent un aller-simple à Azkaban ?

Ron leva la main et répondit l'imperium. Devant les élèves, il lança le sort sur une araignée et lui fit faire ce qu'il voulait. Ensuite, Neville Londubas répondit le Doloris et Maugrey le lança sur une autre araignée qui se tordit de douleur. Draco frissonnant murmura à l'oreille :

_-Je le connais bien ce sort. Mon grand-père aimait bien l'utiliser sur nous. C'est pour cela qu'on osait pas le contredire. Il a de puissants pouvoirs et nous retirait toujours notre baguette avant de nous torturer._

Ron siffla :

_-Je vais le tuer. _

Draco lui fit un grand sourire, tandis que Maugrey lançait l'Avada Kedavra sur une dernière araignée et disait :

_-_Il n'existe aucun moyen de conjurer ce sortilège. Impossible de le neutraliser. On ne connait qu'une seule personne qui ait jamais réussi à y survivre et cette personne... serait plus intelligente d'écouter mon cours au lieu de parler avec ses camarades.

Estel leva la tête et lança :

_-_L'Avada Kedavra ne me fait strictement rien. Seul un elfe peut tuer un autre elfe. Alors vous pouvez m'envoyer tous les sorts que vous voulez, cela ne me fera strictement rien. De plus, nous avons des sorts de morts et de douleurs plus puissants que les vôtres.

_-_Je voudrais bien voir cela.

_-_Comme vous voulez ! _Naegra !_

Maugrey se raidit brutalement alors qu'une atroce douleur labourait tout son corps. Il voulait crier, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Enfin, au bout de quelques secondes qui furent pour lui l'équivalent de trois siècles, le sort stoppa et il sentit la douleur disparaître. Il dut se rattraper à son bureau pour ne pas s'effondrer. Estel avec un sourire lui dit :

_-_Voici le sort de douleur. C'est un sort de magie elfique noire. Pour le sort de mort... On ne me l'a pas encore appris. Et si je le connaissait, je ne pourrais pas l'utiliser, car mon père m'a interdit de tuer des humains. Ce qui est bien dommage. Certains mériteraient la mort.

Le professeur lui lança un regard noir, il regarda l'elfe et siffla :

_-_Endoloris

Le sort de douleur fonça sur Estel, mais brusquement il fut absobé par la magie de l'elfe et ne le tortura pas. En fait, il renforça la puissance du brun. Maugrey murmura devant la classe effarée :

_-_Par Merlin. La magie ne vous fait rien.

_-_Bienvenue dans mon monde, où les sorciers sont en infériorité de pouvoir. Si les elfes décidaient d'attaquer, vous seriez tous tués.

Estel se rassit et recommença à papoter avec ses trois amis qui avaient eu peur, pour deux d'entre eux, qu'il se fasse blesser. Le cours continua dans le silence le plus complet, les Wilds Cats ayant décidé de travailler un peu. A la fin du cours, Maugrey fut assez ravi de voir l'elfe quitter la salle. Durant deux semaines, le professeur tenta d'éviter le plus possible les Wilds Cats, mais il était obligé de les cotoyer en cours. A la grande surprise de la classe, il leur annonça sa décision de les soumettre à l'Impérium. Tous les élèves y eurent droit, et quand il arriva à Estel :

_-_Saute !

_-_Non mais oh ! Ça ne va pas ? Je ne suis pas votre chien. Grogna l'elfe.

Maugrey comprit que la rumeur était exacte, la magie humaine n'avait vraiment aucun effet sur les elfes. Il le tenta sur Draco, mais le jeune garçon le regarda avec un air méprisant du genre: « je ne vais pas ruiner mes habits pour vos beaux yeux ». Ron n'étant pas un elfe, eut vraiment du mal à lutter contre le sort, mais grâce à l'entraînement de Carnion, il réussit à le repousser. Il le lança alors à Leana et se fut... l'enfer. Le sort entra directement en compétition avec ceux de la fée qui se mit à poursuivre Estel dans toute la classe pour jouer au docteur. Il fallut toute l'aide de Ron et de Draco pour attraper la fée et la ligoter, puis ils la coincèrent dans la Chambre des Secrets le temps qu'elle reprenne son contrôle. Estel revint en cours essouflé et lança au professeur :

_-_Je vous prierai de ne plus lancer l'imperium à Leana, car cela entraîne une pulsion sexuelle incontrôlable et si un homme la déflore, je le tuerai et j'apporterai sa tête au roi des fées.

Les humains devinrent carrement blêmes et attendirent avec hâte la fin du cours qui arriva rapidement. L'information fit le tour de Poudlard et plus personne ne voulut s'approcher de la fée ni de l'elfe.

A suivre


	42. Chapter 42

Chapitre 42

Le temps passa rapidement et l'école de Sorcellerie se retrouva à la veille d'Halloween et à l'arrivée des deux écoles. Les Wilds Cats s'habillèrent avec une classe et un luxe incroyable, puis attendirent avec nonchalance l'arrivée de Beauxbaton et de Dumstrang. A six heures, l'école de Beaubaton arriva dans un carrosse tiré par une douzaine de palominos, chacun de la taille d'un éléphant. La directrice de l'école française s'approcha des élèves de Poudlard et eut un léger cri de stupeur en voyant Estel et surtout ses oreilles pointues. Autant Estel n'avait aucun problème avec Hagrid, autant il se méfia de Madame Maxime. Il ne la sentait pas et elle le regardait comme une bête de foire. Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore et lui demanda :

_-_Vous aveu engageu des eulfes ?

_-_Heu... non. C'est Estel Alagos, anciennement Harry Potter. Répondit Dumbledore qui craignait la fureur de l'elfe.

Son regard se posa immédiatement sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front d'Estel. S'il n'était pas retenu par Ron et Draco, il lui aurait mordu ses grosses fesses. Après un dernier reniflement, la directrice partit avec ses élèves vers l'intérieur du château. Maintenant, les élèves de Poudlard attendaient les représentants de l'école de Dumstrang. Tandis que les élèves et Ron grelotaient de froid, Estel, Leana et Draco discutaient d'Amariel une drôle d'elfe qui regardait bizarrement Ron pour la plus grande rage d'Elwen. Ils en étaient à la fois où l'elfe avait palpé le postérieur d'un jeune roux rouge de confusion quand Lee Jordan s'écria en montrant le lac :

_-_Le lac.

Estel lui lança :

-Tu as une bonne vue. Oui, c'est un lac. Hum, hum... Lac : grande étendue d'eau, généralement douce, entourée par les terres. Le plus souvent cependant, le lac s'écoule en direction de la mer par un cours d'eau nommé émissaire. Le lac le plus profond du monde est le lac Baïkal en sibérie

La différence entre lac et étang est la profondeur et non le fait qu'ils soient naturels ou artificiels (penser aux lacs artificiels créés par les barrages). Les plus grands lacs sans débouché maritime sont aussi nommés mers intérieures, à l'instar de la mer Caspienne, mais la règle est floue puisqu'on parle de la mer Morte et du Grand Lac Salé. (_tiré de wikipedia_)

Tous lancèrent un regard torve vers le gryffondor et sa définition du mot lac quand apparut un navire sombre. Les élèves descendirent, suivit par un homme grand et mince. Il avait la même corpulence que Dumbledore, mais ses cheveux blancs étaient coupés courts. Estel observa avec dégout ses manières mielleuses, son regard glacial et surtout ses dents jaunes. Les elfes tenaient particulièrement à leur hygiène buccale, ils ne supportaient pas quand leurs dents étaient sales. Draco frémit de dégout, puis enfin, ils purent retourner à l'intérieur du château. Ils passèrent devant Karkarof et brusquement changèrent de direction, afin de retourner dans leur dortoire. Le directeur de Dumstrang très étonné les suivit de même que les autres élèves. Tous virent les quatres élèves entrer dans les toilettes des filles. Karkarof ouvrit la porte, et vit Estel siffler devant des lavabos :

_-**Edrach fen thurin.**_

Il vit avec stupeur la porte de la Chambre des Secrets s'ouvrir, puis les quatre jeunes s'engagèrent dans le gouffre tandis que Ron le saluait et laissait le serpent siffler le mot de passe pour la refermer. Il était sidéré, la Chambre des Secrets existait. Dumbledore qui l'avait accompagné lui dit :

_-_Ce sont les Wilds Cats, les farceurs de Poudlard. Ils se sont installés dans la Chambre des Secrets de Salazar Serpentard.

Dans la Chambre des Secrets, les quatre amis voulurent faire leurs devoirs, mais Fumseck apparut avec une lettre de Dumbledore leur demandant de venir au dîner. Les quatre amis grognèrent et apparurent assez vite dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves de Dumstrang et de Beaubaton étaient installés et Estel vit avec colère qu'il ne restait qu'une place à Serpentard et trois à Gryffondor. Il fit un clin d'oeil à Draco et alla s'asseoir près de Pansy. La jeune fille devint carrément blême surtout que l'elfe lui murmurait des menaces explicites de mort aux oreilles. Les trois autres étaient à la table des gryffondors et parfaitement protégés.

Dumbledore eut un sourire en voyant qu'Estel voulait vraiment protéger Draco, et allait à sa place à la table des verts et argents. Après avoir eu un petit toussotement, il souhaita la bienvenue aux élèves étrangers et après le repas, il dévoila le juge incorruptible qui choisirait les participants du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, la Coupe de Feu. Il expliqua que seuls les élèves de plus de dix sept ans pourraient y participer. Les Wilds Cats voulurent en faire partie, mais une lettre arriva et tous entendirent un rugissement elfique, puis plus rien. Après avoir baillé pour déboucher leurs oreilles, Draco se retourna et lança à Estel :

_-_Shadow, faut vraiment que ta mère calme ses hormones!

_-_Silver, dois-je te remettre en mémoire la façon d'agir de la tienne ?! Grogna Estel.

_-_Non, merci. Marmonna le jeune blond se rappelant que Melian pleurait comme un bébé puis cinq secondes plus tard riait comme une folle pour pleurer de nouveau et ainsi de suite. Et quand elle ne passait pas du rire aux larmes, elle les gavait de nourriture. Draco avait pris six kilos avec son régime grossissant et Sirius fuyait quand il la voyait arriver avec le plat.

Dumbledore pouffa un peu, puis lança :

_-_Je pense, Monsieur Alagos, que votre mère est contre votre participation ?

Estel déglutit et répondit :

_-_Elle m'a menacé de me transformer en princesse si j'osais le faire. Et je ne risquerai pour rien au monde ma virilité.

Toute l'école éclata de rire devant la tête désappointé de l'elfe. Après cet interlude, Dumbledore expliqua que la Coupe de Feu donnerait les noms des trois champions le lendemain. Les Wilds Cats encore secoués par les cris d'Aelita n'osèrent même plus rêver à faire partie des champions. Quand le repas fut terminé, les quatre amis repartirent et allèrent se coucher. Ils restèrent toute la journée dans la Chambre des Secrets à faire des potions plus dégoutantes les unes que les autres. Ils avaient surtout terminé la potion qu'ils voulaient lancer sur Pansy. Ils avaient décidé de la mettre dans une citrouille qu'ils ensorcelleraient pour qu'elle vomisse la potion sur Pansy. C'était Leana qui avait eu cette idée.

Huit heures venait de sonner quand Fumseck apparut avec un mot dans le bec leurs rappelant que le Festin les attendait. Jurant comme des charretiers les quatre amis se mirent à courir quand Estel prit la main de Ron et transplana directement devant la Grande Salle. Draco fit la même chose suivit de Leana. Les quatre amis firent apparaître une citrouille qu'ils encorcellèrent. Leana la remplit de potion, puis Estel la rendit invisible. Quand les Wilds entrèrent, Estel d'un geste discret envoya la citrouille dans les airs, puis la plaça au dessus de la tête de Parkinson.

Tous les quatre s'assirent à la table des gryffondors et alors que le professeur Dumbledore allait parler, Draco lança le sort et la citrouille devenue visible se mit à vomir la potion sur la tête de Parkinson. Elle poussa un hurlement d'horreur et se transforma en caniche à la peau écailleuse. Tous observèrent avec stupéfaction Pansy, puis les professeurs regardèrent les Wilds Cats qui avaient un air innocent sur le visage. Le professeur Dumbledore tenta de s'énerver, mais voir et surtout entendre le chien meugler, c'était trop hilarant et il ne put se retenir. Il partit dans un éclat de rire tonitruant suivit de près par le professeur Rogue qui n'aurait jamais pensé que l'on pouvait utiliser le pus de Bulbobulb de cette façon.

La transformation disparut rapidement et elle reprit sa forme normale. Elle tâta tout son corps et soupira de soulagement. Elle se rassit, puis écouta le professeur Dumbledore, car le festin était terminé et tous attendaient l'arrivée des quatre petits démons. Tous les regards cessèrent de se porter sur Parkinson et ils regardèrent à la place la Coupe de Feu. L'item magique projeta une gerbe de flamme immense et cracha un papier noici. Personne ne fit attention à Pansy qui se grattait l'oreille avec le pied. Le professeur Dumbledore attrapa le morceau de parchemin et s'exclama :

_-_Le champion de Dumstrang sera Viktor Krum.

Le jeune homme alla dans une salle annexe, puis les regards se reportèrent sur la coupe qui cracha un autre nom.

_-_La championne de Beauxbatons sera Fleur Delacour.

Après qu'elle ait quitté la Grande Salle, le troisième nom sortit de la coupe :

_-_Le champion de Poudlard sera Cedric Diggory.

Maintenant que les trois champions étaient choisis, le professeur commença à expliquer aux élèves qu'il fallait soutenir les champions quand la Coupe cracha un autre nom :

_-_Harry Potter.

Estel fronça des sourcils, puis lança à Ron :

_-Ron, c'est le moment du sacrifice. Va chercher ce dont tu as besoin. Ramène mes parents, le prince Elianas et Carnion. Prend le carnet qui est sur ta table de nuit à Taur Galen, ainsi que le poignard sacrificiel qu'on utilise pour les cérémonies d'échange de Sang._

_-J'y vais._

_-Je l'emmène._ Proposa Draco.

Les deux amis disparurent dans un crack, puis Estel se leva lentement et siffla :

_-_Maintenant nous savons pourquoi vous êtes venus ici, monsieur-je-ne-sais-pas-qui-vous-êtes-mais-sûrement-pas-Maugrey !

L'auror se leva d'un bond et s'écria :

_-_Ça ne va pas ?

_-_Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Quirrel, je vois les auras, et la votre est particulièrement sombre, démoniaque et malsaine. En fait, la même que celle de Quirrel.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'auror qui devenait de plus en plus blême. Son plan n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Estel avec un sourire démoniaque lui dit :

_-_Je ne vais pas vous tuer, parce que nous avons besoin de vous.

Il y eut un crack et tous virent apparaître Draco, Ron, Elian, Aelita, Carnion et un elfe de maison habillé comme un prince. Carnion repartit, puis réapparut avec un livre de magie noire entre les mains. Ron tira une craie et se mit à tracer un pentagramme, puis y inscrivit des runes, des runes de pure magie noire. Dumbledore se leva d'un bond, mais le regard noir des elfes le convainquit de ne rien dire. Ensuite quand il eut terminé, Carnion amena le vieil auror et tous attendirent que l'heure se termine. Cinq minutes après, le polynectar cessa de faire son oeuvre et un sorcier totalement différent apparut. Rogue se leva d'un bond et s'exclama :

_-_Barty ? Au par M..., Humm ! Mais c'est le fils Croupton. Je croyais qu'il était mort à Azkaban.

Carnion jeta le sorcier au centre du pentagramme et Ron commença le rituel. Il se mit torse nu, prit le couteau de cérémonie et dans le silence le plus total, il présenta le bol devant les elfes. Ces derniers firent couler leur sang, puis Ron reprit le bol et trempant son doigt dedans, il retraça les lignes, les runes et referma le pentacle, le mangemort et lui se trouvant séparés du reste du monde. Ron déposa le bol devant lui, puis se tourna vers Carnion, commença à parler. Il ne parlait pas en anglais, ni en elfique, mais dans une langue oubliée qui faisait frémir même le plus cruel et courageux des elfes noirs et cela faisait un choc de voir Carnion tressaillir :

_**-MOI RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY, VOUS INVOQUE FORCES DE L'OMBRE ET DES TENEBRES, DE LA MORT ET DU MAL !**_

Le pentacle se mit à briller et une brume noire commença à apparaître et tournoya lentement autour des deux mortels. Tous entendaient des gémissements de douleur et de haine sortir du nuage, des suppliques et des malédictions. Tous tremblaient de terreur, cette noirceur allait parfaitement bien avec les grimaces des citrouilles, tous sentaient qu'à partir de cet instant, leur monde ne serait plus pareil. Ron leva les bras vers le ciel et continua le rituel :

_**-QUE CE QUI A ETE FAIT PAR HAINE SOIT RETIRE PAR AMOUR. **_

Le pentacle brilla un peu plus fort, et le nuage s'assombrit encore plus alors qu'ils sentaient tous un parfum de rose. Ron et Barty Croupton junior ne voyaient plus personne, mais pourtant, le livre de magie noire était parfaitement visible. Ron continuait à parler :

**_-QUE CE QUI A ETE FAIT DANS LA COLERE SOIT RETIRE DANS LA PAIX_**.

Tous entendirent un chant doux tandis que le pentacle brillait plus fort, sa lumière devenait éblouissante pour tout le monde et le nuage noir devenait carrément opaque.

**_-QUE CE QUI A ETE SCELLÉ PAR LE SANG D'UN INNOCENT SOIT BRISÉ PAR LE SANG D'UN SERVITEUR DES TENEBRES_**.

Le nuage de ténèbres accélérèrent leur rotation et les suppliques devenaient cris de joie et d'impatience. Les ténèbres avaient hâte d'avoir leur content de sang. Barty junior commençait à paniquer, il tenta de fuir, mais le nuage l'en empêcha, il l'empêcha même de bouger. Ron prit une grande respiration, car le moment qu'il appréhendait le plus arrivait. S'il échouait, c'est lui qui terminerait son éternité dans le nuage. Il reprit le poignard sacrificiel en faisant bien attention de ne pas se blesser. Il se tourna vers le sorcier tétanisé et avec une souplesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il se plaça derrière lui. Silencieusement, il leva le poignard vers le ciel puis l'abaissa. Il tira la tête du sorcier en arrière et s'exclama :

_**-Ô FORCES DES TENEBRES ACCEPTEZ CE SACRIFICE. QUE CE SANG VILE ET SOMBRE SOIT LA CLE POUR LA GUERISON.**_

Il passa la lame sous le cou du mangemort et avec une lenteur cruelle et inhumaine, il lui trancha la gorge. Personne ne vit les larmes d'horreur couler le long des joues de Ron, personne ne vit sa main trembler alors qu'il se forçait à continuer. Toute l'assistance entendit le hurlement de douleur du mangemort qui se termina par un gargouilli atroce alors que son sang jaillissait de sa gorge ouverte. Ron silencieux vit des yeux, des milliers d'yeux le regarder, le scruter, le juger, puis regarder le mangemort qui agonisait. Le sang recouvrit tout le pentacle, mais ne toucha jamais Ron et ne dépassa pas les limites qu'avait posé le jeune garçon. Cette surface rouge devint éclatante, puis sans aucune raison, les ténèbres et cette lumière explosèrent. L'onde traversa l'air, les murs et le monde heurtant tous les elfes de maison, leur rendant leur forme originelle. Quand la lumière disparut, tous virent Ron sanglotant, un poignard à la main, un bol devant lui et rien d'autre. Le corps avait disparu ainsi que le sang. Un cri de douleur retenti et tous se tournèrent vers l'elfe de maison. Il grandissait de plus en plus vite, son visage prenait des proportions séduisantes, de même qu'un certaine partie de son anatomie. Après quelques secondes qui pour lui avait duré des siècles de souffrance, apparut Elianas, frère cadet du roi Elian Calengalenas. Il avait la beauté des elfes des bois, leur finesse et leur puissance. Il regardait sans comprendre sa peau nue blanche et douce. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il était redevenu un elfe, il n'aurait plus honte en se regardant dans la glace. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard embué de son frère. Elian murmura :

_-Elianas ? OH ELIANAS !!_

Le roi de Taur Galen se jeta sur son petit frère et le serra contre lui ravi de le voir en elfe et non plus en elfe de maison. Les deux frères pleurèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis Elian retira sa tunique et la passa à son frère qui était dans le plus simple appareil. Carnion regarda les sorciers avec un sourire malsain et détruisit le livre empêchant ainsi un autre fou de refaire la même horreur. Elian délaissa son frère et se rapprocha de Ron. Il lui retira le poignard qu'il donna à Carnion, puis enveloppa le jeune roux dans une étreinte toute paternelle. Le roi lui dit avec un sourire ému :

_-_Merci, Oh, merci Ron. Cela fait presque deux mille ans que nous attendions ce miracle. Tu es comme Godric et Salazar. Tu as tout risqué afin de nous aider.

_-_Godric, comme Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard ? Demanda Ron d'une voix cassée.

_-_Oui. Salazar avait décidé d'être le sacrifié, mais cela a échoué car le ministère est arrivé avant la fin du rituel quand Helga et Rowena les ont trahis.

_-_Mais alors... ? S'exclama Dumbledore.

_-_Salazar était, pardon est quelqu'un de bien. Répondit Elianas avec les yeux encore rouges de larme.

_-_Comment ?! S'exclama toute la salle.

_-_Nous sommes arrivés à temps pour sauver Salazar, mais pas Godric. Ils l'ont brûlé sur le bûcher. Nous avons dû utiliser toute notre puissance afin de le sauver.

Une trille résonna et Elian s'exclama :

_-_Bonjour Godric.

Le phoenix pleura de joie en voyant que le prince Elianas était en parfaite santé. Il se posa sur l'épaule du prince et frotta sa tête sur sa joue. Elianas murmura :

_-_Ta transformation est définitive, tu ne pourras jamais reprendre forme humaine.

L'oiseau chanta et l'elfe lui répondit :

_-_Mais je peux te donner quelque chose, je peux te donner la parole.

Il ferma les yeux, puis un sort heurta le phoenix qui se mit à parler d'une voix chaude que les elfes n'avaient pas entendu depuis mille ans :

_-_Merci, mon ami. Cela fait bien longtemps que je voulais te répondre et avoir enfin une discussion avec Albus. Le temps passe tellement vite.

_-_N'aie crainte mon ami. Avant la fin, tu auras trouvé un ami fidèle qui t'aimera comme tu le mérites et qui te fera oublier la course du temps.

L'oiseau de feu eut une trille entousiaste, même s'il pouvait parler, il adorait chanter, et disparut dans un embrasement. Maintenant que le rituel était terminé, Estel se tourna vers Dumbledore et lui dit :

_-_Et maintenant que l'autre est mort ? Je dois quand même participer ? Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais je ne souhaiterai pas rajouter un « l » et un « e » à mon nom.

Dumbledore expliqua à Aelita que son fils avait été inscrit de force par le mangemort et qu'il ne pouvait plus en sortir. La reine grogna et siffla :

_-_Heureusement qu'il est mort. Bon, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Tous les elfes partirent y compris les anciens elfes de maison qui avaient reçut cet ordre. Dumbledore poussa Estel à rejoindre les autres champions tandis que l'assemblée tentait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé devant eux. Là, Verpey, accompagné les différents directeurs de maison, de Barty Croupton comme soulagé et de Severus, expliqua les régles et donna aux champions la date de la première tâche. Ensuite, ils repartirent. Dumbledore se pencha vers Estel et lui dit :

_-_Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus d'elfes de maison, comment Poudlard va pouvoir tourner sans problème ?

Fumseck apparut et s'exclama :

_-_Moi Godric Gryffondor, Fondateur de cette école te demande de mettre en place le système d'autonettoyage.

Le château s'illumina et toutes les pièces furent comme neuves.

_-_Et voilà le travail, pour le linge, il faudra simplement le mettre dans le bac à linge sale, il se nettoiera automatiquement. Mais pour le repas, on a pas eu le temps.

_-_Ce n'est pas grave, je crois savoir où trouver ce dont on aurait besoin. Vous m'attendez ici professeur ? Proposa Estel.

_-_Mais avec plaisir.

Estel fit un clin d'oeil au phoenix et à Albus, puis il transplana à Taur Galen. Il alla dans la salle du trône, mais il n'y avait personne, de même que dans la chambre de ses parents. Paniqué, il fonça à l'infirmerie et fut accueillit par les hurlements de la Reine :

_-Je vais tuer ton batard de père ! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!_

_-Moi aussi je t'aime tellement._ Répondit Elian ému qui tenait les mains de son épouse.

_-La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui accouche !_ Brailla la reine en sueur.

Durant plus de vingt minutes, la reine hurla toutes les insultes de son vocabulaire, puis elle accoucha d'une magnifique petite Arien. Elian prit immédiatement l'enfant dans ses bras avant que sa douce mère ne veuille l'étrangler pour lui faire payer les souffrances qu'elle avait enduré. Elianas qui était présent demanda à Estel.

_-Que fais-tu ici ?_

_-On aurait besoin de panier comme le mien pour Poudlard._

_-Attend, on a mieux._

Elianas l'emmena dans une pièce et lui montra des dizaines de grosses caisses.

_-C'est la vaisselle magique. Les elfes ne l'aiment pas parce que cela ne donne que de la nourriture humaine. Alors tu peux la prendre._

_-Merci Elianas._

Estel repartit avec les caisses et apparut devant Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier lui demanda :

_-_Vous en avez mis du temps ?

_-_Ma mère ne voudra jamais le reconnaître, mais l'émotion l'a fait accoucher plus tôt que prévue. J'ai une petite soeur. S'exclama l'elfe avec un sourire immense.

_-_Je suis heureux pour vous, Monsieur Alagos. Répondit Albus avec un sourire doux.

L'elfe fut vraiment désolé du terrible sort qui avait touché son professeur, il l'aimait bien malgré ses sauts d'humeur. Estel se secoua, puis dit :

_-_Pour les repas, mon oncle vous confie ceci.

Estel aggrandit les caisses, les ouvrit et montra tout le service, des assiettes, des verres et des couverts. Albus eut un grand sourire, Poudlard ne serait pas bloqué malgré la perte des elfes de maison. Estel en sortit une et le vieux sorcier ainsi que Fumseck observèrent avec stupéfaction la finesse et la richesse de l'assiette. Elle était en or et des filaments dans une étrange matière argentée dessinait de merveilleux motifs. Albus la prit et la laissa tomber à terre, mais elle ne se cassa pas. Il lui lança des dizaines de sorts, mais rien. Ravi, il dit à Estel :

_-_Pourriez-vous remercier votre peuple de la part de toute l'école ?

_-_Bien sûr professeur. Bien, à la différence de mon panier, les assiettes et les verres ne donnent que de la nourriture humaine. Essayez-la ?

Albus posa l'assiette sur une des tables et après avoir réfléchit quelques secondes demanda :

_-_Tarte aux citrons meringuée.

Une tarte chaude apparut dégageant une délicieuse odeur qui fit fondre le vieux professeur. Albus prit une fouchette et dévora la tarte qu'il trouva vraiment délicieuse. Après s'être rempli la panse, il s'exclama :

_-_C'était délicieux. Et pour nettoyer ?

Avant d'avoir eut le temps de dire ouf, l'assiette se nettoya et fut aussi propre qu'avant de même que le couvert. Albus fut ravi, c'était vraiment ce dont il avait besoin pour l'école. Il dit avec un grand sourire :

-C'est parfait.

Avec l'aide d'Estel, le vieux sorcier installa toutes les assiettes et fut ravi en voyant qu'il restait encore une caisse remplie, ce qui permettrait donc de rajouter des couverts au cas où ils y auraient des invités impromptus. Il envoya la caisse dans l'ancienne cuisine qui était et resterait vide. Maintenant que tout était prêt, le château fit disparaître les assiettes qui réapparaîteraient à l'heure des repas. Dumbledore se tourna vers Fumseck et lui demanda :

-Comment dois-je vous appeler ? Fumseck ou Godric ?

-Appelez-moi Fumseck, c'est comme cela que vous m'avez toujours connu. Répondit l'oiseau avec douceur.

-Bien Fumseck. J'ai toujours voulu savoir...

_-_Oui ? L'oiseau pensa immédiatement à des informations sur sa vie en tant que Godric Gryffondor. Alors il tomba des nues quand il eut entendu la question :

_-_Mes bonbons acidulés aux citrons ? Demanda le vieux sorcier en plissant les yeux d'un air suspicieux.

Si le phoenix pouvait rougir, il serait devenu écarlate. Sous les rires d'Estel, il se dandina un instant, puis marmonna :

-Ils étaient bons, tu devrais en racheter.

-Pour que tu les manges tous ? Siffla Albus en tutoyant pour la première fois l'ancien fondateur.

Estel explosa de rire devant la tête du phoenix et du directeur. Albus soupira lourdement et lança :

-Un phoenix qui mange des bonbons. Vous êtes encore là, Monsieur Alagos ? Vous devriez vous coucher, il est l'heure pour les petits elfes d'aller se coucher.

-Oui, professeur. Mais et pour les cours de DCFM, comment allez-vous faire ?

_-_Nous avons découvert le véritable Maugrey dans sa malle. Il devrait reprendre ses cours dans une semaine.

_-_D'accord. J'espère qu'il sera aussi bien que le mangemort.

-N'ayez crainte, Maugrey est un excellent auror et un bon professeur. Bien, je souhaiterai vous voir demain pour le repas, afin que nous découvrions tous les effets du sortilège de Monsieur Weasley.

-Bien professeur.

-Bonne nuit, Monsieur Alagos.

-Bonne nuit professeur.

Ils se séparèrent et chacun retournèrent dans leur territoire sans savoir que dans le monde magique, l'absence définitive des elfes de maison commença à paralyser les plus grandes institutions ministérielles et les plus grandes familles sorcières du monde. A Saint mangouste, les médicomages durent faire eux-même leur café, et ranger les salles d'opération. Ils n'avaient jamais eu à le faire auparavant, car c'était les elfes de maison qui le faisaient d'habitude. En une nuit, les salles furent horriblement sales et le médicomage-en-chef de Saint mangouste craignit des maladies neusocomiales, ou pires des épidémies comme dans les grandes guerres moldues. Il ordonna la fermeture de l'hôpital le temps du nettoyage complet de l'hôpital. Ensuite, il ordonna une recherche pour découvrir où étaient passés les elfes de maison, comme dans tous les hôpitaux du monde magique.

Aux ministères de la Magie du monde, en moins d'une nuit et d'une mâtinée, la saleté envahie les bâtiments et empêcha certains services de bien fonctionner. Dans les grandes familles, les sorciers se réveillèrent en découvrant que rien était prêt, les cheminées regorgeaient de cendres froides, le petit déjeuné n'était pas préparé, ni le bain, ni la poussière et le courrier n'était pas trié. Les sorciers se retrouvèrent bien dépourvus sans les elfes de maison et de nombreux sorciers ne sachant se débrouiller seuls préférèrent se passer de repas et aller au travail avec les vêtements de la veille. Les grandes familles de sang-pure furent tous dans le même bain, mais les familles qui cotoyaient les moldus n'avaient aucun problème pour se débrouiller seules. Le monde magique venait de basculer violemment et seul le monde moldu pourrait le sortir de la panade. Depuis que les elfes, et Harry Potter... enfin, Estel Alagos intéragissaient avec le monde des Sorciers, les problèmes se succédaient les uns après les autres. Et voilà, maintenant ils étaient sans elfes de maison et ils découvraient à quel point ils étaient dépendants de ces petites créatures. Arthur Weasley ordonna une enquête bien qu'il trouvait que cette disparition en masse était une bonne chose, car elle forcerait les sorciers à se débrouiller seuls. Mais comme pour les moldus, les journalistes furent au courant avant même la justice. La gazette du sorcier reçut la veille une lettre d'une certaine Pansy Parkinson qui disait :

**Messieurs de la gazette, je me nomme Pansy Parkinson, et j'ai des révélations à faire. Ce soir, alors que le banquet d'Halloween battait son plein et que les trois champions étaient désignés par la Coupe de Feu, Estel Alagos fut désigné comme le quatrième champion. Mais le pire fut que Ronald Weasley a effectué un rituel de magie noir avec un sacrifice humain. Ce rituel a transformé les elfes de maison en elfe des bois. Il y avait du sang partout et le cri du pauvre supplicié a résonné dans toute la Grande Salle et devant tous les élèves. **

A suivre


	43. Chapter 43

Chapitre 43

La lettre fit l'effet d'une bombe et le journal changea sa Une. Il l'axa sur la lettre et l'affaire de la disparition des elfes de maison ainsi que du rituel de magie hautement sombre et malsaine pratiqué par le propre fils du Ministre de la Magie Britanique. Quand le déjeuné commença, tous les élèves étaient là, attendant la gazette du sorcier. Tout le monde, sauf les Wild Cats. En effet, sentant les problèmes que pouvaient avoir Ron, ils avaient décidé que le jeune garçon n'attendrait pas le solstice d'été pour faire la cérémonie de transformation. Les quatre amis étaient partis avant l'aube et avaient filé droit vers le royaume des elfes. Elian et Aelita écoutèrent ce que disaient les quatre enfants, puis ils ordonnèrent à tout leur peuple de se réunir. Des milliers d'elfes étaient réunis dans la clairière des éléments et le roi Elian s'exclama alors que le soleil se levait :

_-Elfes ! Aujoud'hui est un grand jour. Grâce au courage et à la ténacité de Monsieur Ronald Weasley que vous connaissez tous, la malédiction lancée par Merlin a été défaite. Tous les elfes de maison sont redevenus des elfes ainsi que ceux qui sont nés elfes de maison. Même s'ils ont tous l'âge de quatre ans. Ce jour est un jour de fête pour nous, mais pas pour Ron. En effet, il est toujours humain et si les hommes l'attrapent, ils lui feront payer cet outrage et le tueront. Cela ne doit pas avoir lieu. Alors je vous demande à tous, elfes noirs et elfes des bois. Qui veut échanger son sang avec lui et devenir de ce fait son père de sang ?_

Tous les elfes hurlèrent en même temps :

_-MOIIIIIIIIII !!!!_

_-D'accord ! On va avoir du mal là. _Marmonna Aelita en voyant toutes les mains levées. Remus et Sirius pouffèrent en voyant tous les elfes hurler.

Le pire des elfes noirs s'approcha et siffla en tirant une épée luisante de mort prochaine :

_-J'échangerai mon sang avec lui. Et celui qui n'est pas content je l'embroche comme un poulet !_

Il y eut un silence de mort, et personne ne tenta de s'approcher d'un Ron écarlate. Il n'aurait jamais cru que tous les elfes seraient prêts à se battre pour échanger leur sang avec lui. Carnion s'approcha du jeune garçon, remonta sa manche et enjoignit Ron à faire de même. Ensuite, il sortit son poignard, s'ouvrit la paume de la main et fit la même chose avec le jeune roux qui grimaçait de douleur. Carnion gronda :

_-Moi Carnion fils de Faegion et de Carca,  
elfe noir de mon état.  
Donne de mon plein gré  
mon sang afin que pour l'éternité  
il coule dans ce sorcier.  
Et qu'à partir de cet instant,  
il devienne mon descendant._

Il prit la main de Ron et mélangea leur sang. Le jeune garçon prit une grande respiration, et tous virent les changements arriver, ses cheveux restèrent roux, mais perdirent cette coloration vive pour une autre plus sombre, presque noire. Ses yeux gardèrent ce pétillement qu'adorait Elwen, quant à sa peau pâle, elle devint plus bronzée, mais ne passa pas à noire ou à gris foncée. Tous les elfes comprirent, Ron, comme le prince ou Melian, était un mélange, un métis elfe noir-elfe des bois. Il avait les qualités des elfes noirs, ruse, courage, possédant un grand sens du devoir et de l'honneur, ainsi qu'une possessivité sans limite. Des elfes des bois, il était calme, n'était pas cruel, il était doux avec ceux qu'il aimait, mais féroce et impitoyable avec ses ennemis. Carnion regarda son fils et lui dit :

_-Tu n'es pas un elfe noir et je te préfère comme cela. Je sais que tu feras ma fierté. Maintenant, as-tu une question ?_

_-Pourquoi n'ai-je pas souffert ?_

_-Tout simplement parce que tu es un ami des elfes et tu les côtoies depuis plus de quatre ans. Ta magie a eu tout le temps nécessaire pour se faire au changement, voilà pourquoi tu n'as pas mal._

_-Merci, père._

_-Bien, mon fils. Maintenant tu dois retourner à Poudlard._

_-Bien, père. Vos majestés._

Les souverains furent ravis, le jeune garçon était parfait, et ses oreilles prouvaient qu'il était bien un elfe. Aelita allait parler, quand elle vit Draco qui regarda Arien avec adoration. Elle était encore un bébé et pourtant le jeune garçon en était tombé amoureux. Aelita lui dit :

_-Quand viendra la fin, protège-la. Vous êtes liés l'un à l'autre. Quand elle sera prête alors elle sera celle qui partagera ton immortalité._

_-Bien votre majesté. Je vous jure que je tuerai pour la protéger._

Les souverains eurent un sourire amusé devant le coup de foudre du jeune garçon. Elian toussota, puis dit :

_-Les enfants, j'aurai aimé fêter la transformation de Beren, mais vous devez rejoindre l'école._

Les enfants soupirèrent, puis après une dernière étreinte à un Carnion tout raide, ils repartirent vers Poudlard. Carnion eut un doux sourire et tous les elfes virent avec stupeur le plus cruel d'entre eux avoir la larme à l'oeil. Ils préféraient ne rien dire, ne voulant pas se retrouver face à une furie en mal de destruction. Alors qu'ils filaient vers le collège, Ron demanda :

_-Es ? Pourquoi ton père m'a appelé Beren ?_

_-Parce que tu es courageux et brave. Voilà pourquoi. Tu as réussi là où Godric et Salazar ont échoué. Et je peux te dire que je suis fier d'être ami avec toi._

Ron bomba le torse et fut tout content de son surnom. Draco pouffa de rire, il était vraiment heureux que Ron soit un elfe. Il ne risquerait plus rien des humains. Il eut un sourire quand il vit les tours de Poudlard. Draco bondit sur le sol tandis qu'Estel reprennait forme humaine de même que Leana et Ron. Avec presque dix minutes de retard sur les autres, les Wild Cats entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore, voyant les oreilles pointues qui dépassaient des cheveux de l'ex-rouquin et de tous les changements physiques qu'il avait eu, comprit que le jeune Weasley n'était plus un humain et que les lois humaines n'avaient plus de pouvoir sur lui. Il était soulagé, son élève ne risquait plus rien. Il se leva et s'exclama :

-Monsieur Weasley ? De quelle race êtes-vous ?

_-_Je suis un moitié-moitié, mi elfe noir-mi elfe des bois. Je ne m'appelle plus Weasley. A partir du moment où j'ai échangé mon sang avec Carnion, je suis devenu un elfe, et son fils. Alors vous pouvez m'appeler Ron ou Beren. Expliqua Ron tandis que Ginny et les jumeaux retenaient leurs larmes. Ils avaient perdu un frère, il ne reviendrait jamais plus. Cependant, ils se doutaient que cela allait arriver, mais ils ne pensaient pas ce soit si rapide.

_-_Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, je vais pouvoir commencer mon discours.

Les Wild Cats s'assirent tranquillement et écoutèrent le directeur.

_-_Mes chers élèves et professeurs. Sachez qu'il n'y a plus un seul elfe de maison dans tout le monde magique. Car ils sont redevenus des elfes. Mais n'ayez crainte, le château a des sorts d'autonettoyage et donc le ménage se fera tout seul. Pour les repas, les cuisines sont maintenants fermées, car les assiettes qui se trouvent devant vous, vous donnerons le repas que vous souhaitez. Ces assiettes nous ont été offert par les elfes alors veuillez ne pas les voler. De toute façon, ceci est impossible. Je voudrais aussi vous prévenir que le véritable professeur Maugrey assurera ses cours dans une semaine. Bien, alors bon appétit.

Tous regardèrent les assiettes avec méfiance jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore s'exclame avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

_-_Trois toast beurrés, un café au lait, deux pains au chocolat, du porridge, une part de tarte au citron, un chocolat au lait et trois croissants !

Le petit déjeuné apparut devant le vieux professeur qui se jeta sur la nourriture, ravi tandis que l'infirmière lançait des regards noirs vers le vieux directeur. Tout ce sucre, ce n'était pas bon pour sa santé. Severus pouffa en voyant son directeur manger. Avec un sourire il demanda :

_-_Un café avec trois sucres, de la crème et deux croissants au beurre.

Tous les élèves suivirent et prirent le petit déjeuné qu'ils souhaitaient avoir. Les rires et les discussions résonnaient dans la Grande Salle, quand les hiboux portant le courrier apparurent et avec eux, la Gazette. Les élèves savaient ce qu'il y aurait d'écrit et pour la première fois, ils étaient au courant avant les journaux. Tous commentaient la Une :

**Disparition suspecte et Scandale.**

**Hier soir, vers 7h30, toute une race magique a disparu plongeant le monde magique dans la détresse. En effet, les elfes de maison se sont tous volatilisés, toutes les Grandes Administrations de notre monde sont paralysées par cette disparition subite. Saint Mangouste, le Ministère de la Magie, le Quartier Général des Aurors et même les manoirs des plus grandes familles sorcières sont touchées par cette pénurie d'elfe de maison. Mais comment allons-nous pouvoir vivre sans le travail ô combien indispensable de ces créatures magiques ? Alors que le Ministre de la Magie, Arthur Weasley, a mis en place une enquête, notre journal a reçu une lettre qui expliquait cette étrange disparition. La voici : _Ce soir, alors que le banquet d'Halloween battait son plein et que les trois champions étaient désignés par la Coupe de Feu, Estel Alagos fut désigné comme le quatrième champion. Mais le pire fut que Ronald Weasley a effectué un rituel de magie noir avec un sacrifice humain. Ce rituel a transformé les elfes de maison en elfe des bois. Il y avait du sang partout et le cri du pauvre supplicié a résonné dans toute la Grande Salle et devant tous les élèves. _Il est honteux et choquant que le fils du ministre se soit sentit au dessus des lois et ait fait un sortilège de magie noir pour faire disparaître les elfes de maison. La population sorcière commence à en avoir assez des elfes. Quand disparaîtront-ils et nous laisseront-ils vivre comme nous l'entendons ? A l'heure où nous parlons, le Ministre de la Magie a ordonné l'arrestation de son benjamin pour avoir assassiné un homme innocent. De plus, il est tout à fait anormal qu'un enfant de quatorze ans puisse participer au Tournois des Trois Sorciers. C'était Rita Skeeter qui vous promets de mettre tous les moyens en oeuvre afin d'avoir le plus d'informations sur cette lugubre et sombre affaire.**

Tous discutaient de la nouvelle, sauf les Wilds Cats. Trois se disputaient pour un beignet au pomme et le quatrième discutait paisiblement avec Fumseck qui venait de se poser devant lui.

_-Bonjour Godric. Je peux vous appeler Godric ?_

_-Ce serait avec plaisir, mon cher Draco._

_-Merci. Désirez-vous manger quelque chose avec moi ? Je n'ai que de la nourriture elfique..._

_-Avec plaisir, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'en ai mangé._

Draco fit apparaître des boulettes de lembas et les donna au phoenix qui les savoura comme le plus délicat des nectars. Brusquement les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et plusieurs aurors entrèrent dans la pièce, puis se dirigèrent vers la table des gryffondors. L'un des aurors demanda :

_-_Où se trouve Ronald Weasley ?

_-_Vous arrivez trop tard. Monsieur Weasley n'est plus. Lança Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

L'un des aurors qui connaissait Ron ne comprit pas, puisque l'enfant était là... Jusqu'au moment où il vit les oreilles pointus et là, la lumière se fit. Il se tourna vers son chef et lui dit :

_-_Monsieur, Ronald Weasley est devenu un elfe. Les elfes n'obéissent pas aux lois sorcières. La dernière fois qu'on a tenté de leur faire entendre raison, c'était au massacre de la Lune noire. Ce sont les seuls peuples avec les fées à ne pas obéir au Ministère. Je crains qu'il ne faille partir, car il n'aura aucun scrupule à nous tuer puisqu'il n'est plus humain.

_-_Bien, je vais prévenir le Ministre.

Les aurors repartirent laissant Ron qui se foutait comme de l'an quarante de cette interruption et suppliait Estel de lui laisser le beignet, en vain. Quand le repas fut terminé, les étudiants partirent en cours. Les quatre amis allèrent en cours de Potion et alors qu'ils étaient en train de créer une potion qui donnerait à Parkinson les mêmes symptômes de la lycanthropie, mais sans la transformation, ni l'infection de la morsure, quand Collin Creevey arriva et demanda :

_-_Professeur Rogue ?

_-_Oui ?

_-_Monsieur, s'il vous plait, je dois emmener Estel en haut !

_-_J'ai un cours de potion au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. De plus, je n'ai aucune envie d'aller en haut. Siffla Estel qui n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller ou que se soit.

_-_Mais, ce... c'est Monsieur Verpey qui veut te voir !

_-_Allez-y Monsieur Alagos.

Estel lança un regard noir vers le pauvre élève qui blêmit violemment devant la fureur de l'elfe. Tous les deux quittèrent la salle de cours et rejoignirent une petite salle de classe. Estel lança un regard dédaigneux à ceux qui s'y trouvait. C'est à dire, Krum, Diggory et Verpey. Mais il eut un sourire charmeur à Fleur. Il s'approcha de la Vélane et commença à lui faire du charme. La jeune blonde comme toutes les filles de Poudlard succomba assez rapidement au charme de l'elfe. Verpey s'approcha d'Estel en s'exclamant :

_-_Le voila. Le champion numéro 4. Nous allons bientôt commencer la cérémonie des baguettes, dès que les autres membres du jury apparaîtront.

Estel souleva un sourcil, puis reprit son numéro de charme avec la Vélane. Il ne fit strictement pas attention à une petite sorcière habillée d'une robe rose et qui le regardait avec intérêt. Elle s'approcha de Verpey et lui demanda :

_-_Est-ce que je pourrais demander quelques petites choses à Harry avant de commencer ? C'est le plus jeune champion. Ça ajoutera un peu de couleur.

_-_Mais bien sûr ! S'exclama Verpey. Si Ha... à la vue du regard noir promesse de mort de la part de l'elfe, il toussota et rectifia : Si Estel n'y voit pas d'objection.

_-_Je ne vois pas l'utilité de parler avec une... journaliste qui va modifier mes dires selon ses désirs. Cracha Estel avec un mépris incroyable.

_-_Heu... Je te promets de ne pas les modifier.

_-_Votre parole est celle d'un sorcier et n'a donc aucune valeur.

La journaliste devint cramoisie sous l'humiliation.

_-_Cependant, malgré le peu de foi que j'ai envers vous, je veux bien daigner utiliser un peu de mon précieux temps pour répondre à vos insipides questions.

La journaliste devint encore plus rouge, car l'elfe la ramenait plus bas que terre. Elle soupira et voulut demander à son photographe de prendre Estel en photo, mais l'appareil explosa avec violence. Estel siffla :

_-_Aucun sorcier ne fera de photo de ma personne. Seul le peintre royal à la permission de le faire.

Rita Skeeter serra les poings devant l'attitude autoritaire de l'elfe. Diggory eut un grand sourire, il avait eut maille à partir avec ce... cette chose. Il sentait qu'Estel allait la faire tourner en bourrique et il adorait cette idée. Rita soupira, puis l'emmena dans un placard à balai. Estel claqua des doigts et la pièce devint magnifique... de son côté. De celui de Rita c'était toujours un placard. Estel s'assit sur un superbe fauteuil d'une facture unique, et enjoignit la journaliste à faire de même sur un seau retourné. Elle tenta de se calmer, puis lui demanda d'un ton si onctueux qu'une espèce autre qu'elfique se serait embourbée :

_-_Alors Harry...

_-_Appelez-moi encore une seule fois Harry et je vous étoufferai de mes mains. L'interrompit Estel avec un grand sourire malsain.

La journaliste devint blême puis après avoir toussoté reprit :

_-_Heu... Estel Alagos...

_-_C'est bien mon nom depuis mes un an et demi.

_-_Vous êtes un elfe...

_-_C'est bien, vous êtes observatrice. Ce sont mes oreilles qui vous ont mis sur la voie ?

_-_Heu... non !

_-_Auriez-vous un don de voyance comme Trelawney ?

_-_Non.

_-_Mais alors comment ?

_-_Il y a écrit sur votre cape : « je suis un elfe et fier de l'être ! »

_-_Vous savez lire ?! Vous remontez grandement dans mon estime. Et est-ce que vous savez écrire aussi ?

_-_OUI !! S'énerva Rita. En dehors du placard à balai, les autres champions et Dumbledore écoutaient ravis la journaliste se faire humilier par l'elfe.

_-_Et bien avec votre plume à papote, j'avais un doute.

_-_Je crois qu'on va finir cette interview ici. Siffla la journaliste furieuse.

Cependant, Estel n'en avait pas terminé avec elle. Elle se leva brusquement et partit fulminante, suivit par Estel qui s'exclama d'un air innocent qui ne lui allait pas du tout :

_-_Vous savez, ce n'est pas honteux d'être analphabète. Je connais des moldus très bien qui le sont.

_-_JE NE SUIS PAS UNE MOLDUE !! Rugit la journaliste totalement humiliée et furieuse.

_-_Ah là, c'est la première fois que je rencontre un sorcier et surtout un journaliste analphabète. Comment avez-vous fait pour devenir journaliste si vous ne savez ni lire ni écrire ?

_-_JE NE SUIS PAS ANA... ANALPHABETE !!!

_-_Vous arrivez à dire ce mot difficile. C'est bien, c'est très bien, vous êtes une bonne fille.

Elle partit furibonde tandis que les champions en pissaient de rire, même Dumbledore avait du mal à contenir son hilarité. Le vieux sorcier pouffa :

_-_Bien joué.

_-_Merci professeur, j'avais envie de la faire tourner en bourrique. Je vais avoir un problème avec la baguette, je n'en ai point !

_-_Alors improvisez, Monsieur Alagos. Faite-moi rire et improvisez.

_-_Bonne idée.

Ils rejoignirent les autres et chacun des champions montra à Ollivander sa baguette afin de s'assurer qu'elle était en bon état de fonctionnement. Fleur montra sa baguette de 23,45 cm de long, en bois de rose avec un cheveu de vélane. Diggory montra la sienne, 30,50 cm de long, en frêne avec un crin de licorne, celle de Krum mesurait 25,50 cm, en bois de charme avec un nerf de coeur de Dragon. Ensuite Estel s'approcha d'Ollivander et montra son index. Personne ne comprit, sauf Dumbledore qui commençait déjà à pouffer :

_-_C'est une baguette en elfe des bois, 174 cm, très flexible et très puissante avec du sang d'elfe noir. Mélange détonnant, idéale pour la magie elfique.

Dumbledore éclata de rire tandis qu'Ollivander fronçait les sourcils et lui répliqua :

_-_Je me rappelle de toute les baguettes que j'ai vendu Monsieur Alagos et je ne vous en ai jamais vendu une seule. Vous pouvez partir.

Les quatre champions partirent, de même que Dumbledore qui accompagnait Estel. Brusquement le vieux sorcier fut pris du crise fulgurante et tenta d'étouffer Estel. L'elfe ferma les yeux et utilisa un sort elfique blanc qui torturait un esprit sans toucher le corps. La partie sombre hurla de douleur et relâcha sa prise sur Dumbledore qui reprit conscience. Le vieux sorcier s'écarta violemment d'Estel et lui murmura :

_-_Je suis désolé...

_-_Vous allez mieux professeur ?

_-_Oui, merci. Murmura doucmeent Albus mortifié.

_-_Parfait. Alors, je vous laisse.

A suivre


	44. Chapter 44

Chapitre 44

Il retourna auprès des Wild Cats et découvrit avec fureur Pansy accompagnée de Crabbe et de Goyle insulter Draco qui était seul. Les autres devant être dans d'autre cours. Estel s'approcha silencieusement, puis se jeta carrément sur Crabbe et lui flanqua la dérouillée du millénaire, pour que Goyle ne soit pas jaloux, il le mit dans le même état et enfin, il se tourna vers Pansy avec un sourire machiavélique qui aurait rendu fou de terreur Voldemort. La jeune fille commença à reculer, pas du tout rassurée par ce qu'elle voyait dans le regard vert de l'elfe en face d'elle. Draco soupira de soulagement, il se sentait tellement faible, il avait tellement honte. Cependant, il n'avait pas fondu en larme, comme la dernière fois, cela voulait donc dire qu'il reprenait des forces et de la confiance en lui. Et puis il savait que les Wilds Cats ne laissaient jamais l'un des leurs dans la mouise. Pansy allait se faire laminer. Estel, bien que n'aimant pas se battre contre des filles, la démolit, puis soupira :

_-Ça fait du bien. Tu viens Silver, je n'ai aucune envie que ces choses salissent mon bel uniforme._

_-Tu as bien raison Shadow._ Murmura Draco avec un sourire encore tremblant.

Le lendemain, la gazette arriva avec comme titre :

**LE SURVIVANT, LE QUATRIEME CHAMPION EST DANGEREUX.**

**Après une interview éprouvante, il s'avère qu'Estel Alagos, le survivant, est extrêmement dangereux. D'un seul regard, il a fait exploser l'appareil photo de mon collaborateur et a lancé l'équivalent du doloris sur son directeur...**

Estel s'exclama :

_-_Je savais bien qu'elle était analphabète, c'est bourré de fautes d'orthographe.

Dumbledore qui savait qu'Estel avait des problèmes avec l'orthographe et la grammaire anglaise répliqua :

_-_Monsieur Alagos, vous devriez améliorer votre langage écrit.

_-_Ah oui ?

_-_Oui ! Répliqua le vieux directeur hilare.

_-_D'accord ! DRRRAAAAAACCCCOOOOOOOOO !!!!

_-_Shadow, pas besoin de hurler, je suis près de toi ! Soupira le blond en se frottant les oreilles.

_-_Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Depuis quand tu es là ?

_-_Hmmm... je dirai vingt cinq minutes.

_-_Tout ce temps et je ne savais pas que tu étais là ? Tu es vraiment un as du camouflage.

Les Wilds Cats et tous les gryffondors pouffèrent de rire.

_-_Shadow. Continue sur cette voie et je vais me faire une joie de te teindre en vert.

_-_Môssieur Silver joue avec le feu là ! Dit Estel d'un ton grandiloquant.

_-_Ouuhhh !! Je tremble. Môssieur Shadow n'osera jamais faire du mal à un pauvre petit elfe des bois comme moi.

Estel lui lança un regard sois disant dur, puis s'exclama à la cantonade :

_-_Et en plus, c'est qu'il a raison le bougre.

Ron et Leana éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Estel ébourriffait les cheveux de son deuxième meilleur ami. Le serpentard grogna pour la forme, mais il éclata de rire quand Shadow se mit à le chatouiller. Le reste de la matinée et du mois passèrent de la même façon. Une nuit, qu'ils jouaient dans la forêt, ils découvrirent des dragons. Quatre pour être exact. Pour les Wilds c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, ces dragons étaient la première tache qu'Estel devait effectuer. Ils retournèrent vers Poudlard et virent Rogue qui jouait avec son chien. Harry plaqua ses oreilles sur son crâne et avança comme s'il chassait. Il fila droit vers le professeur de potion, puis lui bondit dessus et le fit tomber dans l'eau. Les professeurs MacGonagall et Dumbledore qui faisaient une ronde virent l'attaque et se précipitèrent vers leur collègue. Dumbledore en voyant la tête de Severus explosa de rire suivit rapidement par Minerva qui avait tenté vainement de retenir son hilarité. Seulement leurs rires se coincèrent dans leur gorge quand ils virent le regard noir de Rogue et celui malsain des Wilds. Ils firent un pas en arrière, puis le vieux directeur et le professeur de métamorphose se transformèrent et s'enfuirent. Ils savaient qu'ils ne risquaient rien, mais pour une nuit, ils voulaient jouer, oublier leurs responsabilités, leur âge. Dumbledore sous sa forme de phoenix s'envola rapidement, malheureusement, il se retrouva face à un lion ailé qui souriait de toutes ses dents et qui d'un coup de queue bien placé lui fit boire la tasse. Le chat tigré s'enfuit rapidement poursuivit par un loup noir trempé qui l'attrapa entre ses crocs dans une étreinte innoffensive, puis la balança dans l'eau. Le matou sortit du lac à moitié noyé et se mit à miauler désespérément tandis que le phoenix sortait de l'eau les ailes largement déployé avec l'allure d'une mouette sortant du mazout. Estel se transformant en dragon souffla un air chaud qui réchauffa et sécha tous les animaux trempés. Les professeurs reprirent forme humaine et éclatèrent de rire. Les Wilds Cats s'étirèrent, puis Estel s'exclama :

_-_Il se fait tard. Cela vous dit de continuer cette soirée dans la Chambre des Secrets ?

Tous les professeurs acceptèrent, et suivirent les quatre amis qui les amenèrent dans les toilettes de Mimi-geignarde et de là, dans la Chambre des Secrets. Ils installèrent les trois professeurs dans la chambre d'ami et s'endormirent tous du sommeil du juste. Les professeurs étaient ravis de savoir qu'ils étaient samedi car le lendemain ils allaient pouvoir faire la grasse matinée. Ils dormirent longtemps, seulement ils furent réveillés quand Ron rugit :

_-_SHADOW ESPECE DE REPTILE ABRUTI ! ATTENDS QUE JE T'ATTRAPE !

Les trois professeurs sortirent de leur chambre en baillant et virent passer en courant Estel hilare et Ron furieux. Ils couraient dans tous les sens quand un puissant jet d'eau les arrosèrent. Les deux elfes lancèrent un regard noir vers leur chambre, puis entrèrent dans la chambre et des hurlements s'en échappèrent. Les deux elfes sortirent fièrement suivit quelques micro secondes plus tard par Leana et Draco qui n'avaient pas l'air heureux. Une monstrueuse bataille d'eau eut lieu dans toute la Chambre des Secrets les professeurs se faisant une joie d'y participer. Les trois professeurs se sentaient plus jeunes et cela leur faisait un bien fou. Après un monstrueux petit déjeuné, tous quittèrent la Chambre des Secrets afin d'aller à l'extérieur pour la première tâche.

Estel se sépara de ses trois amis, puis entra dans une tente où se trouvait déjà les autres champions. Le jeune elfe faisait les cent pas, en attendant le début de l'épreuve. Il entendit un bruit de pas, puis vit arriver Dumbledore, Verpey, les directeurs de Beauxbâtons et de Dumstrang et enfin Croupton. Verpey tendit un sac de soie pourpre qu'il agita devant eux et s'exclama avec un air excité :

_-_Vous y prendrez chacun un modèle réduit de la chose que vous devrez affronter tout à l'heure ! Il y en a différentes... heu... variétés, vous verrez. Il faut aussi que je vous dise autre chose... oui... voilà... votre tâche consistera à vous **emparer de l'oeuf d'or !**

Estel lui lança un regard torve et vit que Diggory avait l'air étonné, il ne savait pas. Il s'approcha du Pouffsouffle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_-_C'est des dragons !

L'élève devint blême et comprit qu'à part lui, tous les autres étaient au courant. Il commença à s'affoler, mais Estel lui dit :

_-_Arrête de t'inquiéter. Soit le plus éloigné du dragon et prend ton temps pour mettre en place ta stratégie. Prends de grandes respirations... voilà.

Cedric écoutait le prince, et à la fin, il fut plus calme, beaucoup plus calme. Il remercia Estel d'un sourire un peu tremblant, puis il reprit conscience du monde extérieur. Il entendait les élèves crier dans le stade. Il se tourna vers Verpey qui avait l'air encore plus excité. Estel eut un reniflement de mépris. Verpey ouvrit le sac et dit en le présentant à Fleur :

_-_Les dames d'abord.

Elle y plongea un main tremblante et en retira un minuscule modèle miniature de dragon, parfaitement imité, c'était un Vert Gallois avec le chiffre « deux » accroché autour de son cou. Krum sortit le Boutefeu chinois avec le chiffre « trois » accroché autour de son cou. Cédric glissa la main et en sortit le Suédois à museau court avec le chiffre « un ». Estel sortit le Magyar à pointes qui portait le numéro « quatre ». Le dragon minuscule étendit ses ailes et lui montra ses crocs minuscules. Verpey rangea le sac et s'exclama :

_-_Eh bien, nous y voilà ! Vous avez chacun tiré au sort le dragon que vous devrez affronter et le chiffre que chacun porte autour du cou indique l'ordre dans lequel vous aller accomplir cette première tâche. Maintenant, il va falloir que je vous quitte car c'est moi qui fait le commentaire. Monsieur Diggory, vous êtes le premier. Lorsque vous entendrez le coup de sifflet, vous sortirez de la tente et vous entrerez dans l'enclos où vous attendra le Dragon, d'accord ? Estel, est-ce que je pourrais te voir un instant ?

_-_Non !

Verpey gronda et quitta la tente pour rejoindre le jury. Au coup de sifflet, Cédric quitta la tente non pas blanc, mais cadavérique. Estel ferma les yeux et entra en transe, Fleur Delacourt et Victor Krum observèrent le plus jeune avec stupéfaction, une aura noire et verte l'entourait, et pulsait comme un coeur. Estel se connecta à la nature et plus particulièrement à un dragon noir. L'elfe n'entendait plus rien et ne vit pas Victor, puis Fleur partir. Durant ce temps, il calma le dragon. Les soigneurs furent étonnés en voyant que le Magyar à pointes se relaxait. Estel allait expliquer ce qu'il voulait à l'animal quand il fut tiré de sa transe. Il lança un regard noir vers Maugrey, puis sortit de la tente et entra dans l'enclos. Il se mit au fond de l'enclos, le plus loin possible de l'animal qui le regardait avec méfiance, et férocité. Ses oeufs étaient en danger. Estel se mit en tailleur et s'enfonça de nouveau en transe. Tous se moquèrent de l'elfe. Estel se connecta plus facilement au dragon et lui dit :

_**-Au nom du soleil, de la lune et de toutes les étoiles du firmament, je te souhaite bonne et heureuse journée, sage et puissant dragon.**_

_**-Que veux-tu de moi elfe ! Si c'est un de mes oeufs, il faudra me tuer.**_

_**-Loin de moi cette idée cruelle. Jamais je ne séparerai une mère de ses petits. **_

_**-Alors que veux-tu de moi ?**_

_**-Je souhaiterai prendre l'objet qui se cache parmis tes oeufs. C'est un objet qui à la forme de tes oeufs, mais il est froid et il est métallique. Il n'y a pas de vie à l'intérieur. Aucun dragonneau ne sortira de cet oeuf pour prendre sa première respiration et cracher le feu purificateur.**_

_**-Tu dis qu'il est parmis mes oeufs ? Et comment puis-je être sûr que ce n'est pas mes oeufs que tu convoites, elfe ?**_

_**-Car ce sera toi qui fera le tri. L'oeuf que je veux est lisse, et doré.**_

Le dragon recula un peu et tout en gardant un oeil sur l'elfe, il renifla ses oeufs. Immédiatement, il vit la différence et commença à gronder. Estel lui dit :

_**-C'est cet oeuf que je veux, pas les tiens.**_

_**-Alors viens le prendre, débarrasse-moi de cet oeuf mort qui perturbe les miens.**_

_**-Je te remercie, noble dragon.**_

Estel se releva, salua avec un immense respect le dragon, puis s'approcha et prit l'oeuf d'or en évitant les oeufs gris. Il mit l'oeuf sous son bras, puis dit au dragon :

_**-Ils sont vraiment magnifiques. Ils feront ta fierté, noble dragon. Bien, je vais te laisser afin de te permettre de couver calmement tes oeufs. **_

_**-Je te remercie, elfe. **_

Le dragon avança son immense gueule pleine de crocs et délicatement lui lécha le visage, puis se remit tranquillement à couver. Estel salua une dernière fois le dragon puis quitta l'enclos dans le silence le plus complet. La magie avait été palpable, le respect entre l'elfe et le dragon total de même que la confiance. Il n'y avait pas eu de combat, mais une chose que les humains n'avait jamais vu de leur vie. Dumbledore savait que c'était quelque chose de très rare, car peu pouvait se connecter ainsi à la nature et lui parler. Et se faire ainsi lécher par un dragon, c'était tellement unique. L'émotion avait été intense et tous sentaient que se serait un sacrilège de briser ce silence respectueux et solennel. Dumbledore donna la note maximal à Estel, de même que Madame Maxime et Verpey, Croupton lui donna sept et Karkaroff cinq. Estel retourna dans la tente et fut accueillit par trois champions en sale état. Le jury arriva quelques minutes plus tard et avant de pouvoir dire quoi que se soit, Estel ouvrit l'oeuf. Le cri qui s'en éleva fut horriblement perçant et pourtant, Estel n'eut pas l'air d'être dérangé par le crissement désagréable malgré son ouïe plus sensible que les autres. Il écouta attentivement, et plus il écoutait, plus il pâlissait. Dumbledore se rendit compte que l'elfe comprenait ce que cela disait. A la fin, Estel était blême. Il se tourna vers son directeur et lui dit :

_-_J'ai la phobie de cet élément ! Même avec l'aide de Draco je n'ai pas pu retirer cette peur.

_-_Il faut que vous trouviez seul.

Il n'écouta pas ce que disait Verpey car il réfléchissait profondément. Dumbledore repartit et Estel le suivit toujours dans ses pensées. Brusquement il s'arrêta et lui demanda :

_-_Dois-je obligatoirement aller en dessous ?

_-_Techniquement, non. Pourquoi ?

_-_Parce que je pense savoir comment faire.

_-_C'est bien, c'est très bien. Comme je me doute que vous n'avez rien écouté de ce qu'as dit Verpey, la seconde tâche aura lieu le 24 février à neuf heure et demi du matin. Mais... J'espère que vous vous rappelez que vous devez ouvrir le bal de noël.

_-_Tsssss !!! Ça m'était totalement sorti de l'esprit. Peut-on inviter des personnes ne faisant pas parti de Poudlard ?

_-_Rien dans le règlement ne l'interdit.

_-_Parfait. Je vous remercie professeur Dumbledore.

Le vieux professeur eut un sourire fier, ce jeune elfe était sa fierté. Il ressemblait vraiment à James, mais sans l'être. Il était le lien entre les elfes et le monde des hommes en plus d'être celui entre les elfes noirs et les elfes des bois. Après un dernier petit rire en se souvenant de la veille, il retourna dans son bureau et prit Fumseck le bec dans sa bonbonnière :

_-_FUMSECK !!!!

L'oiseau sursauta et le regarda innocemment, un papier de bonbon sortant de son bec. Dumbledore éclata bruyamment de rire et retira le papier coloré. Cet oiseau, enfin, le fondateur était aussi gourmand que lui. Il se tourna vers le phoenix qui continuait sa razzia dans les bonbons et lui demanda :

_-_Où est Salazar ?

_-_Il a abandonné les mortels et est devenu un elfe, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il aurait gardé la forme d'un petit garçon, il adore se faire cajoler et il se cache sous le nom d'Edrahil.

_-_Fumseck, dis-moi la vérité ? Le monde est perdu !

_-_Oui, mais s'il n'y a pas d'avenir dans le futur, il y en a un dans le passé.

_-_Jures-moi mon ami de fuir avant la fin.

_-_Je te le promets Albus. Je te le promets.

_-_Merci, je me sens plus serein... Dis, tu as mangé tous mes bonbons à l'orange !

_-_Ils sont meilleurs que ceux aux citrons, tu devrais en acheter plus.

Bien loin de cette discussion entre Albus et Godric, Estel rejoignit les Wilds Cats et leur dire :

_-Vous savez que le jour de noël il va y avoir un bal !_

_-Oui, nous le savions, mais il n'y a aucune fille que je voudrais inviter._ Soupira Ron.

_-J'ai demandé à Dumbledore, on peut inviter des personnes qui ne font pas partie de Poudlard._

Les deux amis eurent des étincelles dans les yeux et Ron s'écria :

_-Je vais à Taur Galen, je dois demander à ma fiancée._

_-Et moi, je vais y aller aussi._

Et ils transplanèrent dans le royame des elfes. Ron alla voir Amaran, toussota un peu, puis fit sa demande.

_-Amaran, en tant que père de ma fiancée, je souhaiterai vous demander l'autorisation d'inviter Elwen à un bal qui aura lieu à Poudlard le jour de noël._

_-Tu la protègeras ?_

_-Je ne laisserai pas un seul humain la toucher._

_-Bien, alors tu as ma permission. Mais il faut maintenant que tu le demandes à ta fiancée et ce sera plus difficile._ S'esclaffa Amaran avec un grand sourire.

Ron salua son futur beau-père, puis alla retrouver sa fiancée. Il la découvrit en train de broder une étole. Ron toussota, puis quand il eut l'attention de sa belle, il lui demanda à genoux :

_-Elwen, veux-tu me faire l'honneur d'être ma cavalière le jour du bal de noël qui aura lieu à Poudlard ?_

_-Avec plaisir Ron._ Murmura Elwen rougissante.

Le jeune garçon l'embrassa sur la joue, puis lui dit :

_-Merci. J'aurai souhaité rester plus longtemps à tes côtés, mais je dois retourner à Poudlard._

_-Je le comprends tout à fait, mon aimé._

Ron écarlate transplana et laissa sur place une plume bariolée. Ces plumes étaient recherchés par les elfes, car elles étaient uniques. Chaque plumes avaient un dessin différent et prouvait l'identité de la personne. Pendant ce temps, Draco alla voir Elian et le roi fut amusé en voyant le jeune blond se dandiner, mal à l'aise devant lui. Elian sentait que le jeune garçon, son futur gendre voulait lui demander quelque chose, et qu'il n'osait pas. Draco prit une grande respiration puis se lança en regardant nerveusement Aelita qui se trouvait près de son époux :

_-Vos majestés... heu... voilà... il y a un bal à noël à Poudlard... et je... voudrais vous... vous... demander l'autorisation d'inviter votre épouse comme cavalière..._

Il ferma les yeux prêt à recevoir une baffe pour cette demande, mais au lieu de cela, il entendit des cris excités :

_-S'il te plait, dis oui. C'est la première fois qui nous fait autant confiance. _

_-D'accord. Tu peux inviter mon épouse._ Répondit Elian avec un sourire.

Draco soupira de soulagement, se tourna totalement vers Aelita et lui demanda :

_-Reine Aelita, me ferez-vous l'honneur d'accepter d'être ma cavalière pour le bal de noël qui se passe à Poudlard ?_

La reine accepta d'un signe de tête et lui répondit :

_-Je t'attendrais à Taur Galen._

_-Bien, votre majesté. Je vous remercie de votre confiance._

_-Et moi, je te remercie de la tienne._

Draco lui fit un doux sourire, puis transplana laissant une plume blanche nacrée. Aelita prit la plume et dit à son époux :

_-Arien ne pouvait avoir meilleur fiancé, il est fou d'amour pour elle. Il sera l'elfe idéal pour elle._

_-Oui, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir accepté ici. Dommage que Sirius l'ai adopté, j'aurai bien voulu l'avoir comme fils, tout comme Ron d'ailleur._

_-Oui. Je crois que je vais avoir une dame de compagnie. Oui, Sariel. Elle est très belle, et très douce._

_-Toi, tu veux que Rogue devienne plus qu'un ami avec les elfes, non ?_

_-On peut toujours essayer._

_-Oui, tu as raison. Bon, je vais te laisser, tu dois trouver la robe que tu porteras pour le bal._

Après un dernier baisé, Elian partit rejoindre sa fille qui bavouillait sur son doudou.

Dans la Chambre des Secrets, Estel s'agenouilla devant Leana et lui demanda :

_-Princesse Leana, me ferez-vous l'honneur d'être ma cavalière ?_

_-C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte votre invitation, prince Estel Alagos._

Ron et Draco arrivèrent à ce moment et s'exclamèrent :

_-Elwen m'accompagne._

_-Ta mère m'accompagne._

Tous regardèrent Draco qui avait un sourire éblouissant. Estel ravi le serra contre lui et lui dit :

_-Tu as enfin réussi à faire confiance à ma mère ?_

_-Oui._

_-Elle doit être folle de joie._

Les Wilds Cats discutèrent des différentes demandes, puis la conversation dévia sur les potions et les sorts qu'ils avaient l'intention de lancer sur la Grande Salle le lendemain. Ils trouvaient qu'ils s'étaient trop souvent déchaînés sur Pansy et que maintenant, il faudrait varier les plaisirs. Ils décidèrent de lancer un sort qui forcerait tous les élèves et les professeurs de ne communiquer qu'en chantant. Durant toute la journée, les cours se firent en chanson pour la plus grande fureur des professeurs. Tout le monde savait que les Wilds Cats étaient responsables de cette blague, mais il n'y avait aucune preuve qui les désignait comme les seuls coupables de ces mauvais tours. Les professeurs des autres écoles étaient outrés des mauvais coups qu'ils devaient supporter. Le professeur Karkaroff insulta tous les élèves de Poudlard dans une très belle chanson, mais tellement ordurière que je ne la retranscrirais pas ici.

Le lendemain, tout le monde vit apparaître le corps d'une jeune fille de Serpentard avec la tête d'un pékinois. Le professeur Rogue recracha tout son café quand il vit cette chose. Il explosa de rire, et entraina les autres professeurs dans son fou rire. Aucun professeur ne put faire cour tant que Pansy eut cet air si naturel. Elle fut donc envoyée à l'infirmerie. Elle y ressortit après le repas du soir, puis alla se coucher. Le lendemain le professeur de potion dut être emmené à l'infirmerie quand il vit le résultat de la blague sur Pansy. Les trois écoles virent arriver un pékinois avec la tête de Pansy. Les rires furent encore plus bruyant que la veille et la jeune fille dut de nouveau passer la journée à l'infirmerie.

A suivre


	45. Chapter 45

Chapitre 45

Tout en faisant leur blague contre l'école, les Wilds Cats devaient faire face aux filles et aux garçons de Poudlard. Plus d'un se retrouva à l'infirmerie pour avoir eu la prétention de demander à Leana d'aller au bal. Ils comprirent tous que la jeune fée y allait avec son fiancé. Ron et Draco repoussèrent aussi les invitations mais ne dirent à personne avec qui ils allaient, préférant que tout le monde se fasse des idées. Les quatre amis regardaient en riant leurs fans se taper dessus pour savoir qui étaient celles qui avaient la joie d'aller au bal avec les deux célibataires les plus recherchés de Poudlard, le troisième y allant avec sa fiancée. Quand Noël arriva, Draco et Ron étaient morts de trouille, ils se regardaient dans la glace et se trouvaient pitoyables. Et pourtant, ils avaient revêtu leur plus beaux atours. Draco se mirait et soupira lourdement :

_-Je suis ridicule. Je vais apporter la honte à la reine Aelita._

Ron était dans le même état de nervosité que le jeune blond. Leurs mains, voir même tout leur corps tremblaient. Estel en arrivant s'exclama :

_-Et bien, trois jolis garçons aux bras de deux princesses et d'une reine. Vous êtes parfait. Et accessoirement en retard si vous ne partez pas maintenant. _

Les deux autres s'affolèrent totalement, puis filèrent afin d'arriver le plus vite possible à Taur Galen. Estel les y accompagna, car Leana s'y était changée. Ils arrivèrent avec deux heures d'avance, car Estel n'était pas encore prêt. Il se fit pouponner pour les servantes et ce ne fut plus Estel l'étudiant qui apparut, mais le futur roi des elfes. Il portait fièrement la couronne princière qui n'avait plus mis depuis sa première année. Il portait une longue tunique argentée rehaussée de broderie en or et de fines pierreries. Son corps fin et puissant était mis en valeur par ce magnifique vêtement dans la plus belle soie elfique, autour de sa taille se trouvait une magnifique ceinture en cuir de basilic à laquelle pendait Glamdring. Il grimaça de colère en voyant sa chevelure si courte, c'était comme si elle ne voulait plus pousser, pourtant il aurait aimé se coiffer comme son père, avoir cette fierté dans son regard et dans son maintient. Une fierté qu'il n'aurait jamais plus. Maudit soit ce sorcier. Il eut brusquement une idée et poussa sa magie à faire ce qu'il voulait. Il la sentit parcourir tout son corps, puis s'agglutiner dans ses cheveux qui tombèrent jusqu'à mi-dos. Toutes les servantes l'observèrent avec intensité. Elles furent heureuses en voyant les longs cheveux de leur prince. Elles lui retirèrent sa couronne, puis lui coiffèrent les cheveux afin qu'il ait le même panache que son père. Estel voyait un elfe à la place de son reflet, non plus un humain. Il était tellement heureux, que ses yeux pétillaient de joie de même que sa magie.

Il remercia les servantes, puis rejoignit sa fiancée et sa mère. Aelita fut folle de joie et de bonheur en voyant son fils, il était tellement beau. Leana faillit lui sauter dessus, mais le pied de la reine sur sa robe l'empêchait d'avancer. Elian regarda son fils, puis lui dit :

_-Tu es parfait mon fils. Tu es totalement le fils des deux royaumes. Quelque soit le temps, tu es et seras toujours le prince héritier du Royaume de Taur Galen et de Mornur._

Estel lui fit un immense sourire, puis alla rejoindre sa fiancée. Leana sentit son coeur cesser de battre durant une seconde quand elle vit celui que ses parents lui avaient choisi. Elle qui leur en voulait encore pour cela, décida de ne plus leur en vouloir. Si avant elle ressentait un désir pour son fiancé, maintenant elle était sûr que c'était plus que du désir, mais bien de l'amour. Elle l'aimait. Il avait eut raison, l'amitié qu'elle avait ressentit au début de leurs aventures était bien devenue de l'amour. Aelita regardant la jeune fée comprit ce qu'elle ressentait. Au moins, ils ne risquaient plus de briser la vaisselle dans des crises de couple. Quoi qu'avec leurs caractères respectifs, ils risquaient bien de leur ressembler et de déclencher des disputes aussi violentes que celles qu'Elian et elle déclenchaient. Ron faillit tomber dans les pommes quand il vit sa fiancée. Il resta les bras ballants pendant deux bonnes minutes et il fallut qu'Amaran le réveille d'une claque sur la tête pour qu'il se rapproche de sa fiancée et l'invite à le suivre. Draco murmura doucement :

_-Mam... majesté ?_

_-Qu'allais-tu dire ?_ Demanda Aelita en remarquant l'hésitation.

_-Maman. Je sais que je ne devrais pas ressentir de tels sentiments, mais c'est comme si vous étiez ma mère au même titre que Melian. Je ne comprends pas._

_-Moi je comprends, car si Sirius ne t'avait pas adopté, je l'aurai fait. Mais tu deviendras mon fils quand tu épouseras Arien. Alors autant commencer à être traité de la sorte. Et tu peux m'appeler mère ou maman, comme Melian, si elle le veut bien._

L'elfe avec un sourire répondit :

_-Si son bonheur est d'avoir deux mères, alors j'accepte. Il a besoin de vous majesté autant qu'il a besoin de moi._

L'immense sourire de Draco parla pour lui et le jeune elfe bondit dans les bras de Melian, puis dans les bras d'Aelita. La terrible elfe noire qui avait fait des heures sup' à massacrer tous les sorciers qu'elle avait croisé, ou tous les elfes des bois, serra contre son coeur ce petit gamin qu'elle aimait comme son fils. Les elfes noirs s'étaient vraiment assagis. Quoi qu'elle s'était bien amusée la semaine dernière quand ils avaient attaqué la famille sorcière qui s'était installée près, trop près de chez eux. Cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient laissé aucun survivant.

Draco avec un grand sourire salua avec respect la reine, puis se tournant vers le roi lui dit :

_-Votre majesté..._

_-Appelle-moi, père._

_-Père, je vous promets de heu..._

_-De la ramener avant minuit._

_-Minuit ?! Mais la fête dure plus longtemps..._

_-Mais tu n'as que 14 ans._

_-Mais..._

_-Amour, ils ont bien travaillé, ils ont bien mérité d'avoir une petite compensation._ Murmura Aelita avec un sourire.

_-Où sont les elfes noirs intransigeants qui ne connaissaient la diplomatie qu'avec la lame d'une épée ?_

_-Ils sont tombés sur plus retors qu'eux, et ont évolué. Mais nous sommes au fond de nous toujours aussi dangereux. Et cela, un rien pourra le faire ressortir._

_-Nous le savons tous, c'est pour cela que nous ne vous avons pas empêché de les attaquer. Bon, je crois que les étudiants de Poudlard vous attendent._

Les trois couples saluèrent gaiement le roi, puis montèrent dans le carrosse royal qui les amena devant le château. Tous les élèves se turent quand ils virent arriver le magnifique attelage, des licornes volantes, une espèce que les sorciers n'avaient jamais vu, l'un des secrets de Taur Galen. Un des écuyers descendit et ouvrit la porte. Le premier à descendre fut Draco car sa cavalière était la Reine des elfes, ensuite vint Estel qui donnait le bras à sa fiancée, puis enfin Ron qui cajolait sa jeune fiancée. Toutes les étudiantes s'écartèrent en voyant les elfes venir. Face à la dangereuse beauté d'Aelita, elles ne faisaient pas le poids, face à la féérique beauté de Leana, elles baissèrent la tête, face à la douce beauté d'Elwen, elles pleurèrent de honte. Les trois plus beaux partis de Poudlard avaient choisi trois filles trop belles pour être vraies.

Estel prit délicatement la main de sa fiancée, et l'emmena vers les portes closes de la Grande Salle, les deux autres les suivirent, Aelita prenant enfin le temps de regarder autour d'elle. Draco était prévenant et adorable, il ferait un merveilleux époux pour sa petite Arien. Le bébé adorait le jeune garçon, elle le savait, elle le sentait comme elle sentait que les sentiments de Leana étaient réciproques, comme elle ressentait l'amour immense qui liait Ron avec la petite Elwen. Elle sentait que si elle laissait Ron et Elwen trop lontemps seuls, ils risquaient d'oublier de rester pures, quoi que non, elle avait plus à craindre de son fils et de Leana. Ces deux là pouvaient faire des bétises maintenant qu'il y avait autre chose que de l'amitié entre eux. Alors que tous attendaient l'ouverture des portes, Aelita dit à son fils et à sa future belle-fille :

_-Estel, Leana, donnez-moi vos mains qui portent l'anneau prouvant votre lien._

Les deux jeunes lui tendirent leur main droite, puis Aelita murmura un sort ancien que les elfes noirs utilisaient pour s'empêcher de sauter sur leur promis durant les six mois des fiancailles pour bien accrocher son elfe des bois. Les deux anneaux luirent violemment, puis reprirent leur couleur initiale. Aelita eut un sourire, puis dit :

_-Maintenant je suis sûr que vous ne tenterez rien avant vos épousailles. J'avais confiance, mais maintenant que je sais que vous vous aimez, la tentation sera trop forte._

Les deux fiancés se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis rougirent timidement et recommencèrent à attendre l'ouverture des portes. Aelita eut un immense sourire en voyant les regards des humains et de la Vélane. Il faut dire que son fils était particulièrement beau. Il représentait parfaitement les elfes, sa prestance et sa dignité parlaient pour lui. Toutes les filles bavaient sur lui, et elle savait que tous les regards des mâles étaient portés sur elle, Leana et la petite nouvelle, Elwen. Elle lança un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule et vit sa dame de compagnie observer avec intérêt la décoration autour d'elle. Aelita aurait préféré amener Sariel, mais la jeune elfe devait rester près de son père blessé. Cette jeune elfe de 4600 ans se nommait Eliel, elle était une elfe noire dans toute sa splendeur. Elle n'avait pas la peau grise, mais noire comme les ailes d'un corbeau, ses yeux étaient pourtant d'un bleu glacier, et son caractère violent ne s'était pas adouci au contact d'Estel et de ses amis. Et l'amitié des nouveaux elfes ne l'empêchait pas de détester royalement les humains. Elle ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle Melian s'était choisi un « humain » comme compagnon. Les humains n'étaient bons que comme victimes au bout d'une lame tranchante. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, elle suivit sa reine et lança un regard noir vers les autres, seulement, son regard noir et cruel tomba sur un regard sombre qui l'intriga. Elle décida que ce soir cet humain serait à elle et ensuite, elle s'en débarasserait.

Elle regarda de nouveau vers le regard ténébreux et vit un homme aux cheveux noirs, à la peau pâle et aux yeux aussi profond qu'un puit sans fond. Son petit coeur d'elfe noire haineuse et son esprit de tueur né eurent la même réponse : prend-le de force et bûte-le. Elle sortit un pendentif en forme de dragon et versa discrètement dans un verre de Bierreaubeurre l'équivalent de ce que Carnion avait donné à son elfe des bois. La différence, c'est qu'avec les humains, il ne fallait pas six mois pour tomber totalement amoureux, mais trois secondes à tout casser. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il ne tomberai amoureux que de son âme soeur et si au bout d'une journée il ne l'avait pas trouvé, il mourrait dans d'atroces douleurs. Avec un sourire machiavélique, elle s'approcha de l'homme et lui offrit le verre. Severus Rogue, car c'était lui, regarda avec étonnement l'elfe noire et ne fit pas attention aux grands gestes des Wilds Cats qui lui disaient de ne pas boire. Malheureusement, ne voulant pas insulter cette elfe, il but et sombra dans un petit nuage rose. Il ne voyait plus rien et se laissa entraîner à la suite de l'ombre. Tout à son rêve, il ne vit pas qu'il quittait le château, ni qu'il était dans un royaume sombre et souterrain. Il croisa un elfe noir qu'il avait déjà vu... Carnion !

L'elfe noir regarda la femme et lui dit :

_-Ne joue pas avec lui, il est respecté par les souverains et je n'aurai aucun scrupule à te tuer si tu oses faire ce que je pense que tu oserais faire._

_-Ce n'est qu'un humain. Un de plus ou un de moins, ça ne fera pas de différence._

Carnion remarquant l'air hagard de Rogue, sortit son épée et la plaqua sur la gorge de la femme. Il siffla cruellement :

_-Que lui as-tu donné ? PARLE !_

_-De la Milui-gur._ Ricanna Eliel.

_-Mais tu es malade. S'il ne trouve pas son âme soeur, il mourra !_ S'exclama Carnion.

_-Et alors, ce n'est qu'un hum... aahhhh !!!_

_-Et toi tu n'es qu'une elfe !_ Gronda Carnion en retirant son arme du ventre de la femme et en la laissant se vider de son sang sur le sol.

Il prit le bras de Severus et se mit à courir afin de trouver le Roi Elian. Ce dernier fronça des sourcils en voyant le professeur de Potion qui bavouillait tranquillement sur sa robe de soirée.

_-Que fait-il ici ?_

_-Eliel lui a donné de la Milui-gûr._

_-Non, c'est pas vrai ! Nous devons faire vite. Amène-le à la clairière des éléments. J'amène tous les elfes qu'ils soient noirs ou des bois._

Le roi donna ses ordres et tous les elfes se rejoignirent et virent l'humain qui chantonnait un chanson idiote, tous savaient qui il était et tous le respectaient, car il avait le respect des souverains et du prince. Celui qui avait fait cela risquait de gros problèmes. Ils savaient tous comment faire pour le sauver, son âme-soeur devait se faire connaître le plus rapidement possible. Il y avait deux méthodes, soit embrasser tout le monde sur la bouche ce qui lui prendrait des mois et donc il risquait de mourir assez rapidement, soit ils utilisaient le lien qui existait entre les âmes-soeurs. Elian coucha l'humain bavoteur sur la pierre plate et commença le rituel qui consistait tout simplement à pincer fort le bras de l'homme. Un hurlement de douleur et de rage résonna dans le château. Elian recommença et le cri se répêta plus proche. Il recommença une dizaine de fois jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune elfe noire avec le caractère doux d'une elfe des bois arrive et hurle :

_-Mais vous ne pourriez pas cesser de me pincer, c'est énervant à la fin...oups._ Termina-t-elle en voyant le roi des elfes.

Elian avec un sourire lui dit :

_-Sariel. Je suis ravi de te voir._

Il pinça une dernière fois l'humain et la jeune elfe poussa un cri de douleur mêlé d'une immense colère et d'une grande frustration à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir le pincer à son tour. Elian lui annonça :

_-Sariel, je te présente ton âme-soeur. Votre mariage aura lieu... maintenant !_

_-Mais..._

_-Pas le choix ! _

Elion échangea son sang avec celui de Severus et ce dernier put se sentir heureux d'être dans les vappes ou il aurait ressentit une douleur encore plus importante que celle de Sirius. Douleur qu'heureusement il ne sentit pas, de même qu'il ne sentit pas le moment où son corps jouissait dans celui de sa jeune épouse. Il se réveilla le lendemain avec la gueule de bois, une migraine à soigner au marteau-pilon et un bras gris foncé autour de sa taille. Quand il réussit à ouvrir un oeil, il vit qu'il était totalement nu, sur une pierre, que ses vêtements étaient trucidés sur le sol et qu'il avait un drôle d'anneau à sa main gauche. Il tenta de se soulever, mais un grognement répondit à sa tentative ainsi qu'une main douce qui lui caressait son entrejambe qui décida qu'il était parfaitement réveillé. Il tenta de retenir ses gémissements, mais cette main si douce, si fraîche ! Oh ! Bon sang, si elle ne s'arrêtait pas maintenant, elle y aura droit.

_-Quand tu veux amour !_

_-Co... comment ?_ Sursauta Severus en se tournant vers la voix.

_-C'est vrai, tu étais dans les choux comme aime si bien le dire le prince. Eliel l'elfe noire t'a donné un aphrodisiaque puissant, mais mortel. La seule façon de te sauver était de trouver ton âme-soeur. Heureusement pour toi, c'était moi. Elion a échangé son sang avec le tien et le roi Elian nous a marié._

_-Et moi dans tout ça ?_

_-Tu bavais sur la tunique de Carnion. Oh! Il m'a dit de te dire qu'Eliel allait passer un sale quart d'heure. _

_-Mais et mon travail. J'aime mon travail à Poudlard. Je..._

_-A part vivre plus longtemps et avoir des oreilles pointues, être un elfe ne change rien. Sauf que tu ne peux plus manger de la nourriture humaine, c'est un véritable poison pour nous. _

_-Sinon, je peux continuer à travailler ?_

_-Bien sûr. Oh! Durant l'été tu vivras ici, parmis les elfes._

_-Je n'ai pas le choix alors !_

_-Malheureusement non. Dès que tu as bu ce qu'elle t'a donné, tu ne l'as plus eu._

Severus sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue, mais une langue douce et chaude recueillit cette preuve d'humanité, puis Sariel serra tendrement contre elle ce pauvre humain parachuté violemment chez les elfes. Elle lui murmura :

_-Je suis désolée..._

_-Ce n'est pas toi qui a tenté de me tuer. _Murmura Severus d'un ton las.

_-Non, mais c'est moi qui est déchiré tes vêtements et qui t'ai quasiment violé._

Le jeune homme devint écarlate et chercha un bout de tissus pour se cacher. C'est là qu'il vit que tout le peuple des elfes était présent et le regardait, et ce depuis la cérémonie de mariage. Le pauvre ne savait plus où se cacher. La Reine qui avait quand même passé une bonne soirée jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne qu'un des meilleurs professeurs de son fils ait été attaqué par sa servante, s'approcha et lui dit :

_-Severus Rogue. J'ai été informée de la mésaventure qui vous ai arrivé. Et sachez que j'aurai préféré que vous ayez eu le choix entre rester un humain ou devenir un elfe. Vous n'avez pas été mis en condition pour être transformé. Cependant, la potion que mon ex-servante vous a donné , intercepte les messages de douleur envoyé à votre cerveau, donc vous n'avez ressenti aucune douleur, mais votre corps a souffert le martyre, de même que votre magie. C'est pour cela que vous ne reverrez jamais plus Eliel._

_-Que lui est-il arrivé ?_

_-Elle a été executée pour ce qu'elle a fait. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'honorable, de courageux et de surcroit ami des elfes. Alors vous pensez bien que nous n'allions pas laisser cet acte sans punition._

Le tout nouvel elfe était écarlate, il ne pensait pas que les elfes avaient une si bonne image de lui. Lui qui n'était aimé que de son...

_-Mon chien ?! Je l'ai complètement oublié !_

_-On parle de son avenir, et il pense à son chien._ Marmonna Aelita en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

_-C'est un elfe des bois !_ Répondit fièrement Elian.

_-Et bien ça se voit. _ Grogna Aelita.

En moins de temps qu'il le fallait pour dire « Quidditch », les deux souverains étaient en train de se disputer violemment devant les deux peuples qui prenaient des paris sur lequel allait gagner. Sariel se vêtit d'une tunique légère et donna à son époux une autre un peu plus épaisse. Elle le prit par la main et l'emmena chez elle. Severus lui demanda :

_-Comment ce fait-il que je comprenne votre langue ?_

_-C'est tout simple, tout notre savoir se trouve dans notre sang. Si nous le donnons volontairement notre savoir est donné, s'il nous est pris de force, cela devient un poison violent ou si nous le voulons, un moyen pour retrouver notre proie et la tuer. Et voilà la raison pour laquelle tu parles notre langue. Du fait qu'Elion t'ai donné son sang, tu auras de meilleur capacité d'animagie, tu pourras prendre une autre forme animal._

Severus était très étonné. Avec l'aide de son épouse... son épouse?! Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il dirait cela. Il était marié. Sariel prépara ses affaires, puis se tint près de son époux afin de le suivre à l'école. Il portait une tunique elfique et prit le bras de son épouse. Elle transplana directement dans la Grande Salle devant le directeur. Albus se leva d'un bond et serra son ami contre lui. Il avait vraiment eut peur de le perdre. Severus lui raconta toute l'histoire et conclu en lui annonçant qu'il était un elfe et marié. Albus accepta sans trop de problème et enjoignit Severus à montrer à sa femme les cachots. La jeune elfe adora immédiatement l'endroit qui ressemblait tant à Mornur. Maintenant que Noël était passé, le jour de la deuxième tâche arriva bigrement vite. Les Wilds Cats continuaient à faire des mauvais coups à toute l'école, Severus Rogue était officiellement fou de sa femme en plus de son chien qui idôlatrait l'elfe, sentiment réciproque de la part de la jeune femme (ouf!).

A suivre


	46. la fin de tout ou le tout début ?

Chapitre 46

Le 24 février arriva très rapidement et toute l'école se rejoignit sur le lac afin d'être présent pour la seconde tâche. Les quatre champions étaient côte à côte et au coup de canon, Krum, Fleur et Diggory se jetèrent à l'eau. Estel, toujours aussi paniqué par les grandes étendues d'eau, se mit en tailleur, puis commença à rayonner. Les humains comprirent qu'ils allaient être les témoins du pouvoir du jeune garçon. Tous virent avec stupéfaction une bulle d'eau s'élever, puis prendre la forme d'une sirène. La créature bondit dans les airs, puis plongea et fila vers le fond de l'eau. Estel voyait ce que la créature voyait, mais comme elle était fait d'eau, elle était invisible et personne ne la remarquait. Il la dirigea très rapidement vers le une arche où quatre corps flottaient. Il coupa les liens qui retenait Leana, puis la créature prit la jeune fée, la ramena vers la surface et la déposa délicatement sur le sol puis redevint de l'eau. Estel, d'un geste de la main la sécha, puis la prenant dans ses bras, la porta jusqu'à un saule pleureur pour qu'elle puisse se reposer en attendant les autres. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait mis qu'une demi-heure pour réussir son épreuve. Quand tous les autres revinrent, les juges les notèrent et donnèrent la note maximal à Estel qui avait réussi son épreuve sans mettre le pied dans l'eau.

Il y eut une grande fête pour clôturer cette épreuve, mais les Wilds Cats ainsi que Severus et Sariel n'y participèrent pas, car le double royaume se préparait au massacre qu'il y aurait et protégeait les plus jeunes enfants, ceux qui avaient moins de vingt ans. Ron savait que cela voulait dire que sa future femme mourrait dans les combats, comme tout son peuple, comme ses parents. L'inquiétude grandissait parmis les elfes et les enfants ne jouaient plus. Entre les cours et la mise à l'abris des enfants, le temps passa horriblement vite et le 24 juin eut lieu la troisième et dernière tâche.

Les quatre champions ainsi que toute l'école étaient présents au stade de Quidditch afin de voir la dernière tâche. MacGonagall expliqua aux quatre champions :

_-_Les professeurs vont patrouiller autour du labyrinthe, si vous vous trouvez en difficulté et que vous désirez être secouru, envoyez des étincelles rouges en l'air et l'un d'entre nous viendra vous cherchez. Compris ?

Les champions approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

_-_Alors, allez-y. S'exclama Verpey d'un ton joyeux qui exaspéra Estel.

Verpey voulut lui dire quelque chose, mais en voyant le regard noir de l'elfe, il préféra tout oublier et utilisant le sort **sonorus**, il s'exclama :

_-_Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournois des Trois Sorciers est sur le point de commencer !

Il rappela les scores des différents participant, Estel caracolant en tête, suivit par Diggory, Krum, puis Fleur. Les champions entreraient les uns après les autres par ordre de place dans le classement, Estel en premier et ainsi de suite. Au premier coup de sifflet, Estel fila à l'intérieur du labyrinthe. Il courut rapidement, puis à la première intersection, il se transforma en cerf et galopa vers le centre du labyrinthe. Il utilisa tous les sens fins et aiguisés de l'herbivore afin d'éviter les dangers qui parcouraient le lieu. Il entendait loin derrière lui la course des autres champions, les cris lointains des élèves et devant, il sentait la magie du trophée. Il accéléra et arriva enfin devant la Coupe des Trois Sorciers qui étaient quatre. Il reprit forme humaine et le prit. Il ressentit une étrange sensation comme si un crochet au niveau de son nombril le soulevait.

Estel atterrit brusquement dans un cimetière. Il comprit immédiatement qu'il allait revoir ce batard de Voldemort. Il mit en place un bouclier puissant autour de lui, et observa les environ. Il vit un bonhomme ridicule qui s'approchait de lui d'un pas mal assuré. Estel eut un grand sourire en voyant que ce sale rat de Pettigrow semblait souffrir le martyre. L'ex-maraudeur se dirigeait vers un chaudron qui bouillonnait. Près du chaudron se trouvait un homme qu'Estel n'avait pas vu sur le stade de Quidditch, Barty Croupton. Le rat, prit un poignard, égorgea le sorcier et mit du sang dans le chaudron. Estel souleva un sourcil ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, puis dans un épais nuage de fumée noir apparut : Lord Voldemort. Estel eut un sourire extatique en voyant son pire ennemi vivant. Il allait pouvoir le torturer jusqu'à plus soif. Le pied pour un elfe noir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres enfila une tunique aussi sombre que son aura, puis appela ses mangemorts. Ils arrivèrent tous en même temps et se jetèrent à ses pieds afin de réitérer leur serment d'allégeance. Estel avait une posture hiératique, puis siffla :

_-_Vous êtes ridicules, bande de larves !

Voldemort tourna son regard rouge vers l'elfe et montra les dents, furieux du peu de respect de l'elfe envers ses mangemorts. Estel murmura :

_-_Et tu crois que tu me fais peur déchet ? _Naegra_ !

L'un des sorciers hurla de douleur, l'elfe maintint le sort et se tournant vers Voldemort qui grimaçait de rage, lui fit un grand sourire maléfique. Face à face, le jeune elfe le défiait. N'en pouvant plus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui lança l'Avada Kedavra, mais le sort s'évanouit de lui-même avant même de l'atteindre. Voldemort recula d'un pas et tomba à genoux quand le sort de douleur le terrassa. Le premier mangemort poussa un dernier hurlement perçant, puis mourut d'une crise cardiaque. Estel magnanime retira le sort sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui proposa :

_-_Faisons un duel de magie. La vôtre contre la mienne.

Voldemort, sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance, tenta de fuir. Malheureusement, Estel le bloqua avec le sort de douleur et marmonna :

_-Que l'être en face de moi retrouve son âme, que tous les morceaux se rejoignent et ne fassent qu'un. Que jamais plus il ne puisse s'en séparer que se soit dans le présent ou dans le passé. _

Le sorcier sentit son âme se reconstituer et comprit que l'ultime combat viendrait bien assez tôt. Heureusement, Queudever se transforma et mordit violemment la jambe de l'elfe. Estel fut déconcentré et les mangemorts purent s'enfuir. Estel se tourna vers le rat et lui lança durant trois heures d'horribles sorts de douleur. Il lui fit regretter sa trahison, trois heures de souffrance, de douleur et enfin, il lui lança un sort que Carnion lui avait appris, un sort qui faisait exploser les organes vitaux et les veines. Le mangemort agonisa dans d'horribles souffrance et mourut exangue. Maintenant que ce mangemort était passé de vie à trépas, Estel prit le trophée et apparut devant tout le monde. Avec un sourire méprisant, il siffla :

_-_Voldemort est de retour, votre fin est proche. Draco, Leana, Ron, Sev, Sariel on rentre.

Les Wilds Cats, le professeur de Potion et son épouse disparurent laissant les sorciers dans un silence terrifiant. Dumbledore décida de recréer l'ordre du Phoenix, car il préférait mourir en combattant que traqué par les mangemorts. Maintenant que le Tournois des Trois Sorciers était clos, il envoya Hagrid voir les géants. Une semaine plus tard, la réponse arriva avec la tête du demi-géant. La guerre commençait. Le vieux sorcier pleura longuement en se disant qu'il avait envoyé son ami à la mort. Il tenta de contacter Severus qui se trouvait à Taur Galen, mais en vain. Epuisé physiquement et mentalement, il voulut prendre un peu l'air et sortit de sa tour. Il se pencha par le balcon et eut la pire des visions.

Au loin, il vit une immense tour d'argent s'effrondrer lentement. Il savait maintenant où se trouvait le royaume de Taur Galen et par malheur, le royaume était attaqué. Il allait demander de l'aide aux aurors afin d'aider les elfes quand une violente explosion ravagea Poudlard. Le vieux sorcier comprit que Voldemort venait d'attaquer en même temps les deux lieux. Il appela les membres de l'ordre du phoenix, cependant trois d'entre eux ne vint pas, Sirius, Remus et Severus. Armé de sa baguette, il courut afin de combattre les forces du mal. Il vit tous les mangemorts présents. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, mais ils étaient agressifs et attaquaient sans laisser de temps aux forces de la lumière de se protéger. Dumbledore se battit avec rage, mais il vit tous ses amis et collègues tomber les uns après les autres. Un peu avant de succomber, le vieux sorcier vit avec un sourire rempli d'espoir un immense dragon argenté attaquer l'armée de Voldemort. Un lion ailé attaqua avec cruauté les vampires, une panthère des neiges l'aidait dans cette tâche et un smilodon s'approcha par derrière d'un homme aux longs cheveux blonds gris. L'animal ouvrit grand la gueule et attaqua violemment l'homme. Les mangemorts mourraient carbonisés par les flammes du dragon, les vampires par celle du lion et les autres par les pouvoirs que la fée déchaînait sur eux. Le smilodon reprit forme humaine et se tint face à l'homme :

_-_Dra... Draco ?!

_-_Celeb pour toi, Marcus. Je veux que tu hurles ce nom que je te tuerai. Gronda Drago avec haine, une haine qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

Marcus fit un pas en arrière, et se retrouva face à un smilodon qui le poignarda de ses crocs démesurés. Le mangemort hurla le nom elfique de Draco sous la douleur vengeresse de l'elfe. Son cri de souffrance trouvait ses jumeaux dans ceux des autres mangemorts tués. Voldemort voyait avec fureur son armée se faire décimer, il n'avait même pas pu pénétrer dans la Chambre des Secrets parce que le code avait été changé et il ne le connaissait pas. Quand le dernier mangemort fut brûlé par le dragon, que le dernier vampire fut trucidé par le lion et la panthère des neiges réunis et que Marcus Malefoy, son bras droit, fut déchiqueté par le smilodon, Voldemort se retrouva face à :

_-_Harry Potter !

Il poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur en sentant une atroce souffrance se diffuser dans sa poitrine. Quand il baissa la tête, la dernière chose qu'il vit, fut la main ensanglantée de l'elfe retirer de son corps son coeur encore chaud et battant. Le mage noir regarda stupidement son coeur, puis s'effondra. Les Wilds Cats virent avec tristesse le magnifique château détruit, la tour d'astronomie et la volière étaient abattues. Les quatre animaux préférèrent ne pas regarder vers la volière afin de ne pas voir les corps sans vie de leurs amis à plume, mais Draco sentit sa gorge se nouer en voyant son pégase écrasé par la tour. Draco, Ron, Leana et Estel sentirent une larme couler le long de leur joue en voyant le corps sans vie de Dumbledore, ils avaient fini par l'aimer ce vieux farfelu. Leana reprit forme humaine et délicatement nettoya le visage serein du vieux sorcier. En pleurant, elle murmura :

_-Il doit être beau quand il apparaîtra devant le maître de toutes choses. Il faut qu'il soit propre. _

Les trois autres allèrent l'aider et comme cela se faisait chez les fées, Albus fut placé sur un lit de fleurs, de même que tous les professeurs. Maintenant qu'ils avaient fini de faire le lit de mort de tous les habitants de Poudlard, ils repartirent vers leur royaume craignant ce qu'ils pourraient retrouver.

Quand ils arrivèrent, la guerre était terminée et les géants avaient été décimés, mais à quel prix. Le Royaume de Taur Galen était en ruine et celui de Mornur effondré avec tous ceux qui s'y étaient réfugiés. Tous les quatre avancèrent doucement dans les rues dévastées de la cité elfique. Draco poussa un cri de souffrance pure en voyant les corps de Melian, de Remus et de Sirius. Les deux elfes et le loup-garou s'étaient battus vaillammant et avaient succombé non sans avoir emporté dans la mort un géant. Le jeune blond hurla de douleur, pleurant en serrant son père contre lui. Il avait aimé Sirius comme un père, de nouveau on lui retirait le bonheur d'avoir une famille. Leana, Ron et Estel le forcèrent à laisser les morts et à continuer leurs chemins. Ils ne croisèrent que des morts, les elfes noirs et les elfes des bois s'étaient battus côte à côte avec férocité, Leana pleura lourdement la mort de valeureux elfes qu'elle avait aimé comme une famille. Estel devait utiliser toute sa force pour ne pas rester dans un coin et pleurer, comme pleurait Carnion qui serrait contre lui le corps brisé et sans vie de Severus, près du cadavre de Sariel. Ron s'approcha doucement et vit que l'elfe noir n'avait rien. Il lui demanda :

_-Père ?_

_-C'est moi qui aurait dû recevoir cette attaque, pas lui. Il est devenu comme fou quand Sariel est morte, il s'est jeté sur moi et c'est lui qui a reçu le coup. Mais il n'est pas mort tout de suite, il a lancé un sort vert tellement puissant qu'il a vaporisé son adversaire. Je n'ai jamais vu cela, ça a touché le géant et il est mort. Ils sont morts tous les deux..._

Il leva la tête et voyant les quatre jeunes, il s'écria :

_-Mais que faites-vous ici, vous devez partir, la reine va lancer le sort au coucher du soleil, il vous reste moins de vingt minutes. Fuyez et laissez-nous. Nous sommes le passé, vous êtes notre futur._

Estel attrapa Ron qui se débattit pour rester près de son père quand le jeune roux stoppa tout mouvement, il vit avec horreur Elwen éventrée et pendue à un arbre. Ron poussa un hurlement de douleur et tenta de se rapprocher de son corps.

_-NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!! ELWEEEEEENNNNNN !!!!_

Estel transplana et tous les quatre se retrouvèrent dans la Chambre des Secrets et virent des centaines d'enfants qui tremblaient serrés les uns contre les autres. Estel demanda doucement aux enfants :

_-Vous allez vous tenir par la main, vous tenir très forts._

Tous les enfants se tinrent par les mains et regardèrent avec espoir Estel qui s'exclama :

_-__Que le sang des elfes qui coule dans mes veines nous ramène auprès de ceux que l'on aime. Que le passé soit mon présent, que de futur il n'y en ait point. Que le monde reparte en arrière et que la destiné soit brisée pour être recommencée._

Une lumière puissante les entoura et ils disparurent tous dans un passé révolu qui pourtant serait maintenant leur présent. Non loin de là, Aelita caressa tendrement les cheveux gorgés de sang de son époux. Elle lui embrassa ses lèvres bleuis par la mort, puis quand le soleil fut derrière les collines, elle prit le poignard sacrificiel et murmura :

_-Par mon sang, par ma haine et par mes pouvoirs, que le futur, que le destin, que le temps soient détruits. Que la vie soit étouffée par mon sang, que le monde soit dévasté par ma haine, que l'univers soit vaincu par mon pouvoir. Que le sang de ma race aille dans le passé et qu'il transforme ceux qui ne sont plus. Que le néant soit notre futur, que le néant soit notre monde, que le néant soit notre vie !_

Elle enfonça le poignard dans sa poitrine et une explosion puissante pulvérisa tout ce qui avait vécu sur la terre. Il ne resta rien du monde, la ligne du temps fut cassée, le destin fut brisé, et le futur disparut à jamais. Le monde avait disparu, le néant l'avait remplacé.

A suivre


	47. Chapter 47

Chapitre 47

Vingt ans auparavant, le dernier jour de classe des élèves de Poudlard, deux d'entre eux, un de Serpentard et un de Gryffondor se mirent à hurler comme si on les torturait. Ils furent envoyés à l'infirmerie d'urgence tandis que leur magie réagissait avec une extrême violence à une transformation contre-nature. Durant trois jours, ils hurlèrent de douleur, leur sens disparaissaient les uns après les autres, puis revenaient plus fins, plus aiguisés que jamais. Trois jours de souffrance qui aboutirent à la modification de leur magie. Puis après un dernier cri perçant, les souvenirs de leur vie future leur revinrent en mémoire. Sirius Black sortit de son lit en titubant et murmura à Severus qui avait réussi à s'assoir :

_-Je te demande pardon pour toutes les conneries que je t'ai dite et t'ai faites. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner._

_-Pour l'instant tu ne m'as rien fait, alors fait en sorte que tu ne le fasses pas._

_-Je te le promets. _

Severus lui fit un sourire et lui tendit la main que Sirius serra précipitamment. Les deux ennemis venaient de faire la paix. Severus soupira en retombant dans ses oreillers :

_-Sariel me manque. Je voudrai la serrer contre moi, l'embrasser. Elle va se moquer de moi en voyant un gosse de quinze ans lui faire la cour._

_-Je crains Carnion , il va me massacrer. Déjà qu'il me détestait parce que j'étais trop jeune selon lui, alors que j'avais trente huit ans. Mais maintenant que j'en ai quinze, il va me démolir. _

Les deux nouveaux amis se regardèrent et poussèrent le même soupire :

_-Pathétique..._

_-Tu crois qu'ils sont arrivés ? D'après Elion, ils devaient arriver pile vingt ans avant qu'ils ne disent la formule..._

_-Alors il y a un problème..._

_-Nous sommes en juin et les deux royaumes ont été attaqués fin juillet. _

_-Ils se sont perdus dans les couloirs du temps... _S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes au même instant.

_-Il faut que nous allions voir la Reine. Ils sont peut-être arrivés directement à Taur Galen, ou à Mornur._

_-Tu dois avoir raison Sirius. Tu crois être assez fort pour faire le trajet ?_

_-J'y suis déjà arrivé une fois, j'y arriverai de nouveau._

Les deux amis voulurent quitter l'infirmerie, mais le hurlement de madame Pomfresh les fit brusquement changer d'avis. Ils se précipitèrent dans leur lit et prirent un air innocent qui ne convint pas du tout le dragon. Les deux jeunes soupirèrent quand ils virent apparaître devant eux un écrin de velour. En l'ouvrant, ils virent une magnifique chaîne à laquelle pendait un petit panier. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux de soulagement, les souverains savaient qu'ils avaient retrouvé la mémoire et qu'ils étaient devenus des elfes. Ils étaient soulagés, ils pourraient manger une nourriture saine et propre à la consommation elfique. Ils étaient assez étonnés que l'infirmière n'ait pas remarqué que leurs oreilles s'étaient allongées. Mais en regardant mieux, leurs longs cheveux les cachaient.

Maintenant qu'ils allaient mieux, ils furent ramené chez eux, Sirius chez les Black et Severus chez les Rogue. Les deux jeunes furent accueillis avec mépris et haine. Cependant, les sorts de douleur ne fonctionnaient plus sur eux qui se firent une joie de se venger de toutes les horreurs que leurs familles leur avaient fait subir. Ils apprirent qu'ils étaient destinés à suivre le destin que leur famille leur avait imposé et qu'ils devaient devenir les parfaits petits soldats d'un sorcier puissant, Voldemort. Sirius et Severus refusèrent avec violence. Il était hors de question pour eux de vivre marqué comme du bétail à obéir à un malade qui allait se faire massacrer par un gosse de quinze ans. Leurs familles exaspérées, les jetèrent dehors avec interdiction de revenir. Sirius réussit à transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse et vit arriver Severus qui pestait contre son abrutie de famille qui mériterait de se faire étriper par un troll en rut. Les deux jeunes dirent en même temps :

_-J'ai été jeté de chez moi !_

_-Toi aussi ?_

_-Oui !_

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Puis leur rire stoppa en se rendant compte d'une chose, où allaient-ils bien pouvoir vivre maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus de maison. Sirius savait que James l'inviterai chez lui, mais et Severus ? Où alors...

_-Et si on allait à Taur Galen ?_

_-Il m'a fallu puiser dans mes réserves pour réussir à venir ici, alors aller à Taur Galen, c'est impossible._ Murmura Severus épuisé.

_-Moi aussi je suis épuisé. Je sais que James acceptera sans problème de m'héberger, mais je crains qu'il refuse pour toi et il est hors de question de te laisser seul maintenant. _Décida Sirius.

_-Ecoutez Sirius Black la mère poule._ S'esclaffa le serpentard.

_-Papa poule, je te prie !_ Pouffa Sirius.

_-Que va-t-on faire pour Pettigrow ?_ Demanda Severus en s'étirant.

_-Il faut attendre Estel, il est le seul à être capable de lire parfaitement les auras. Il pourra nous dire s'il est déjà du côté du mal ou non._ Réfléchit Sirius.

_-Il le méprise tellement. _Remarqua Severus.

_-Ouais. _Ricanna Sirius.

-_J'imagine les horreurs qu'il va lui faire, comme ce qu'ils ont fait à la jeune Pansy. Ils ont été atroces. _S'esclaffa Severus.

_-Si j'avais été présent, je l'aurai tué cette pouffiasse pour avoir osé insulter mon fils..._ Grogna Sirius qui ne supportait pas que l'on puisse insulter son petit bébé. Son air offusqué fit rire aux éclats Severus.

Ils furent interrompus quand un cri résonna dans la rue. Tous les deux se tournèrent et virent James Potter courir vers eux. Quand le jeune homme vit Severus, il s'arrêta et demanda froidement :

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

_-_Disons que j'ai eu l'audace de dire à mes parents qu'ils pouvaient toujours se torcher s'ils pensaient que je me mettrais au service d'un misérable sang-mêlé comme Voldemort. Non mais ! Je suis un serpentard, par un toutou dressé. Alors ils m'ont jeté dehors.

_-_Tu... tu...

_-_Fais le train...

Sirius explosa de rire suivit de près par Severus. C'était la première fois que James voyait les deux jeunes rire gentiment sans vouloir se coller des mandales. Il leur demanda :

_-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_-_Disons que nous avons enterré la hache de guerre autre part que dans le dos de l'adversaire. Répondit Severus avec un sourire amusé.

Sirius pouffa de nouveau, puis demanda à James :

_-_James, voilà... heu...

_-_Est-ce que vous voulez venir chez moi ? Demanda soudainement James en coupant la parole de Sirius.

_-_Tous les deux ? Demanda Severus.

_-_Je me doute qu'aucun serpentard ne t'acceptera maintenant que tu as trahi la cause de la magie noire, donc oui, toi aussi. Répliqua James estomaqué par le courage qu'avait eu le serpentard pour renier sa famille, il avait fait la même chose que Sirius.

_-_Merci, Potter. Dit Severus avec reconnaissance.

_-_Appelle-moi James. Lui proposa James en lui tendant la main.

_-_D'accord, James. Tu peux m'appeler Severus ou Sev. Mais pitié, par de Severonouchet. Supplia Severus en acceptant la main tendu.

_-_BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!! Hurla Sirius en se marrant comme un fou.

_-_Oh écrase, Sirinounet d'amour. Grogna Severus tandis que James pouffait de rire.

Sirius devint écarlate en se souvenant des noms stupides que lui donnait sa femme. Cette fois-ci, se fut Severus qui se mit à rire. Brusquement, le jeune serpentard bondit, tous sens aux aguets et murmura rapidement :

_-_James, on doit partir.

_-_Quoi ? Demanda James qui ne comprenait plus rien.

_-_Maintenant ! Ordonna Sirius qui ressentait la même chose que son nouvel ami, un danger latent, une menace que leurs sens d'elfe leur faisaient ressentir au plus profond d'eux même.

_-_Heu... D'accord. Venez. Bafouilla James qui sentait qu'il devait leur faire confiance.

Severus et Sirius étaient tendus comme des cordes à piano quand Severus comprit. Il courut voir un auror et lui dit rapidement :

_-_Voldemort va attaquer.

_-_Comment ? Arrête de dire de telles bêtises !

_-_J'ai entendu mes parents le dire, il va y avoir une attaque, ici dans peu de temps. Et mes parents sont des mangemorts, enfin, ils suivraient ce chien jusqu'à la mort et j'ai refusé de faire la même chose.

_-_Merci petit. Dit l'Auror en voyant le courage du gamin qui pour protéger les sorciers du seigneur des Ténèbres, avait renié sa famille. S'il savait que Severus en avait rien à foutre des sorciers et que son but était de retrouver sa petite femme le plus vite possible.

L'auror alla prévenir ses supérieurs qui décidèrent de lui faire confiance et mirent en place un comité d'accueil. Severus fila au Chaudron baveur et lança :

_-_On a intérêt d'être loin, parce que ça va être sanglant.

Les trois jeunes prirent de la poudre de Cheminette au chaudron baveur. Sirius et Severus imitèrent James et jetèrent chacun leur tour dans l'âtre et crièrent :

_-_Godric Hollow !

Ils bondirent dans le feu vert et arrivèrent dans le salon. James passa le premier, trébucha sur le tapis et se vautra lamentablement sur le sol. Sirius arriva quelques seconde après lui et lui tomba dessus quant à Severus, il réagit à tout allure et se retrouva assis sur l'un des sièges du bureau et se moqua gentiment des deux maraudeurs. Sirius releva la tête et gronda :

_-_C'est à cause de l'herbivore, il est nul avec de la poudre de cheminette entre les mains.

James se releva outré et les deux amis se disputèrent joyeusement. Là, le serpentard observa la pièce et s'exclama :

_-_Superbe.

James fit un grand sourire à Severus, puis tous les trois sortirent afin de rejoindre le salon où les attendaient le reste de la famille Potter. Sirius et Severus virent des elfes de maison, et alors que James et Sirius allaient vers le salon, Severus salua avec respect les petites créatures et dit :

_-_Bientôt vous serez libres, le meilleur ami du prince héritier des deux royaumes connait le rituel pour rendre votre forme naturelle.

L'un des elfes le regarda bizarrement, puis il se transforma en elfe des bois. Severus leur demanda :

_-Vous n'avez pas été transformé par Merlin ?_

_-Non ! Godric Gryffondor nous a caché ici, chez lui en nous faisant passer pour des elfes de maison. Mais tu dis que les nôtres connaissent le rituel pour rendre aux autres leur forme d'origine. _

_-Oui._

_-Mais, com... tu es un elfe ?_

_-Je suis né humain, mais les elfes de la forêt d'Emeraude m'ont transformé en elfe afin de me sauver la vie et je me suis marié avec Sariel._

_-A quinze ans ?_

_-Non, à trente huit ans. La reine a lancé un sort qui a renvoyé le monde vingt ans auparavant._

_-Seuls les elfes noirs peuvent le faire._

_-Mais la reine est une elfe noire, c'est Aelita de Mornië, l'épouse du roi Elian Calengalenas._

_-Qu... Comment ? Mais... Il y a toujours eu la guerre entre les elfes des bois et les elfes noirs. _Répliqua l'elfe éberlué.

_-Non, la paix règne entre les deux royaumes. Les deux peuples se sont liés par des mariages et des amitiés._

L'elfe était sidéré surtout quand Severus lui révéla que Godric et Salazar avaient survécu. Les elfes l'apprenant versèrent une larme de soulagement, les deux hommes avaient sacrifié leur vie et leur réputation pour eux, pour aider un peuple d'esclave, un peuple différent du leur. Severus leur fit un grand sourire, puis partit rejoindre Sirius et James. Il retrouva les deux jeunes dans le salon avec trois adultes. Frederic, William et Viviane Potter accessoirement le grand-père, le père et la mère de James. Frederic qui était le chef des aurors lança un regard méfiant vers Severus et lui demanda :

_-_Comment le savais-tu ?

_-_Mes parents m'ont expressément demandé d'être bien vu par ce pouilleux de Jedusor ! Il est hors de question que je suive ce malade. Je ne veux pas briser mes chances d'avoir une belle vie à cause d'un râté dans son genre. Siffla Severus outré.

_-_Je crois que ses oreilles sont en train de siffler. Pouffa Sirius.

_-_Quand j'en aurai terminé avec lui, ce n'est pas que les oreilles qui siffleront, je peux te le dire. Il aura mal à des endroits qu'il n'imaginait même pas connaître. Sirius pouffa de rire en imaginant les horreurs qu'allait faire son ami, et surtout les horreurs qu'allaient faire les elfes noirs.

_-_J'imagine bien mon cher. J'imagine très bien. Et j'imagine surtout ce que nous allons pouvoir faire, allier la ruse des serpentards avec l'intelligence et le grain de folie des gryffondors. Grimaça Sirius en frottant ses mains avec un air diabolique.

_-_Mon cher Sirius, vous devez les battre. Lança Severus avec le même sourire

_-_Vous ? Tu devrais dire nous ! Susurra Sirius.

James observa avec stupeur son meilleur ami et son ex-meilleur ennemi mettre en place un plan pour combattre un groupe qu'il ne connaissait pas. Frederic décida de faire confiance à Severus surtout quand les elfes apparurent sans s'être transformés et dirent à Severus que sa chambre était prête. Cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient totalement confiance envers le serpentard, et il faisait confiance à leur instinct et si donc ils avaient foi en lui, alors il ferait la même chose que les elfes.

A partir de ce moment et durant deux longs mois, la famille Potter apprit à connaître le froid Severus Rogue. Ils découvrirent derrière la façade du glacial serpentard, un jeune homme extrêmement intelligent avec un humour particulier qui se complétait à merveille avec celui déjanté de Sirius. James apprit à faire confiance au serpentard. Et ce ne fut qu'une semaine avant leur départ qu'il découvrit le changement de race des deux jeunes. Les deux nouveaux amis étaient en train de se lancer des sorts innoffensifs quand un coup de vent libéra leurs oreilles pointues. James était stupéfait, ils avaient les mêmes oreilles que les elfes qui habitaient le manoir Potter. Ils étaient des elfes et non plus des humains.

_-_Sirius, Severus ? Comment se fait-il que vous ayez des oreilles comme ça ?

_-_James, tu dois savoir qu'à la naissance, tous les petits bébés ont des oreilles. Et bien, nous, on a des oreilles depuis que nous sommes nés. Répondit le serpentard en lui tapotant le dos tandis que Sirius explosait de rire.

_-_C'est ça. Prend moi pour un con en plus, Sev.

Sirius et Severus se regardèrent, puis lui dirent :

_-_Nous sommes des elfes. Tu te rappelles à la fin de l'année ?

_-_Oui, vous vous êtes mis à hurler comme si on vous lançait le doloris.

_-_Le doloris ? C'est rien par rapport à cette douleur. Tu perds tous tes sens, les uns après les autres, ta magie refuse cette transformation alors elle lutte. Ça a été la pire expérience de toute ma vie. Et paradoxalement, ça a été la meilleure, car seul un elfe peut tuer un elfe, ainsi que les géants et les trolls aussi, les magies humaines n'ont plus aucun effet sur nous. Nous n'avons plus à utiliser de baguettes, comme dirait le roi, nous sommes des baguettes. C'est grâce à cette transformation que j'ai pu cracher mon venin à la figure de mes géniteurs et je peux te certifier que la prochaine fois que je les croiserai, je les tuerai. Les lois humaines ne sont pas pour les elfes.

James était horrifié par ce qu'avait dû subir son meilleur ami et son nouvel ami. Ils étaient immortels, ils n'étaient plus des humains. Il demanda à Sirius :

_-_Padfoot, tu es toujours un maraudeur, hein ?

_-_Oui, Jamesie. Je suis et je resterai toujours un maraudeur. Mais je souhaiterai qu'on ne s'attaque plus qu'aux serpentards, mais à toute l'école.

_-_Bonne idée. Mais pourquoi vous ?

_-_Nous n'avons pas le droit de te le dire. Il nous faut l'autorisation du Roi Elian et de la reine Aelita. Je suis désolé James.

_-_C'est pas grave! Quand je pourrais la voir?

_-_Il faudra d'abord rencontrer le prince et si tu lui fais bonne impression, alors il pourra peut-être intercéder en ta faveur.

_-_D'accord. Bon, on en était où déjà ? Ah oui, je me souviens...

James lança un sort à Severus qui se retrouva avec des petites couettes de petite fille modèle. Sirius explosa de rire et se retrouva avec des cheveux blonds et quant à James, il se retrouva avec une poitrine digne de Lolo Ferrari.

A suivre


	48. Chapter 48

Chapitre 48

Au moment même où les deux jeunes commençaient à se tortiller en hurlant de douleur, deux peuples extrêments puissants, anciens ennemis, s'effondrèrent tandis que les souvenirs de leur futur révolu leur revinrent en mémoire. Les elfes noirs sortirent les épées et firent une terrible chasse à l'elfe afin d'exécuter tout ceux qui auraient pû tuer le futur fils des souverains. Aelita et Elian ressentirent la souffrance des deux jeunes et quand la transformation fut terminée, ils envoyèrent des petits paniers afin qu'ils ne meurent pas à cause de petits pois. Durant trois longues semaines, les deux peuples attendirent avec inquiétude l'arrivée des jeunes. Alors qu'ils avaient perdu tout espoir, devant le roi, la reine enceinte apparurent une centaine d'enfants et de bébés menée par une fée et trois elfes un peu plus vieux. Les deux souverains, suivit par le conseiller personnel du roi et l'un des elfes noirs les plus dangereux, attrapèrent les Wilds Cats et leur collèrent la fessée du siècle.

Les trois elfes et la fée ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait, mais ils avaient horriblement mal aux fesses. Après vingt minutes de cette torture, les quatre enfants braillaient toutes sortes d'excuses, et enfin les adultes arrêtèrent de les fesser. Ils ne comprenaient plus rien, ni la raclée, ni la brusque étreinte de leur parents. Ron ne put se retenir et sanglota librement dans les bras de Carnion. Le sombre elfe noir savait qu'il changerai dans le futur. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas changé, il était le sombre et cruel elfe qui s'était amusé la semaine passée à traquer un sorcier et à le tuer. Pourtant, il ne repoussa pas le jeune garçon, au contraire, il le serra plus fort contre lui. Cet enfant était le fils que son Alia ne lui avait pas donné. Draco pleurait dans les bras de Melian qui avait senti l'arrivée de son fils. Estel serrait ses parents fortement contre lui, heureux de les revoir en vie. Il s'écarta d'eux, puis amena Arien. Aelita sanglota de joie quand elle serra contre elle son bébé tandis qu'Elian reprit son fils dans ses bras. Les parents apparaissaient de temps à autre et venaient chercher leurs enfants. Amaran, était partit à la minute même où il avait retrouvé la mémoire afin de reprendre Elwen. Il était hors de question que sa fille subisse de nouveau des horreurs sans nom. Il avait massacré de ses mains les parents d'Elwen, et l'avait ramenée dans sa maison. La fillette avait serré son père contre elle et avait pleuré dans ses bras. Enfin, elle aurait la magnifique vie de son futur révolu.

Maintenant que le prince des deux royaumes et ses meilleurs amis étaient de retour, le roi et la reine ordonnèrent d'exterminer tous les mangemorts qui pénètreraient dans la forêt interdite protégeant ainsi le prince à naître. Il était hors de question qu'ils puissent attaquer les deux royaumes et l'école de Poudlard. Elian envoya à l'école de magie une demande d'inscription pour quatre adolescents de quinze ans, même si Leana en avait cent trente. Les demandes venaient de s'envoler, quand dans un violent embrasement apparut un phoenix accompagné de deux chouettes, une blanche et l'autre noire, d'une boule de poils aux yeux de biche, d'une boule de poils noirs et d'un chien terrorisé. Les trois volatiles s'écrasèrent sur le sol épuisés. Draco se précipita sur le phoenix, tandis qu'Estel s'occupait d'Hedwige, Ron de Ténèbre, Leana de son épouvantard qu'elle avait appelé Vanda et Sariel du chien de son amour d'ex-humain.

Abandonnant les elfes et la salle du trône, les quatre jeunes allèrent dans la chambre d'Estel qui avait été terminée une semaine après le retour de leur mémoire collective, et se mirent à soigner les quatre animaux. Draco serrait le phoenix contre lui, et soupirait de soulagement en sentant le petit coeur battre de plus en plus rapidement. Les deux chouettes reprirent leur forme originelle et s'endormirent leur belle tête posée sur les cuisses de leur maître, quant à Vanda, elle tremblotait dans les bras de Leana. Hedwige et Ténèbre n'étaient pas blessées, mais seulement épuisées. Le phoenix lui était dans un sale état, il avait dû se battre. Il avait des blessures partout et son épuisement était inquiétant. Tout en attendant la réponse de Dumbledore, Draco chouchouta le pauvre phoenix avec l'aide d'Edrahil, enfin, de Salazar qui ne pouvait supporter de voir son meilleur ami dans cet état.

Durant plus de quinze jours, Godric resta inconscient avec Draco à ses côtés qui le nourrissait, le nettoyait, le caressait tendrement. Durant cette période, Dumbledore avait envoyé une réponse en demandant à rencontrer les souverains. Il faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand les deux elfes apparurent devant lui en plein milieu d'une réunion de l'ordre. Dumbledore bascula en arrière et s'exclama :

_-_M... mais comment ?

_-_Nous sommes des elfes, Albus. Nous pouvons aller où nous voulons et les barrières ne fonctionnent que pour les sorciers, et non pour les autres races. Mais heureusement pour vous, seuls les elfes et les fées peuvent transplaner. Répondit Elian avec un doux sourire. Il avait appris à respecter le vieil homme, même s'il était monstrueusement manipulateur.

Les sorciers observèrent avec méfiance l'elfe noire qui se mit à grogner :

_-_Arrêtez de me regarder comme cela ou je vous arrache la tête.

Dumbledore se tourna vers l'autre elfe et vit avec stupeur :

_-_Une elfe noire ?

_-_Je ne suis pas « une » elfe noire, je suis « la reine » des elfes noires. Aelita de Mornië, pour vous servir. Susurra l'elfe avec un sourire diabolique.

Le regard de Dumbledore passa du regard noir de l'elfe à son ventre rond. Il se leva d'un bond et s'exclama :

_-_Je vous demande pardon, je n'avais pas vu votre état.

Il lui désigna son siège et lui dit :

_-_Venez, asseyez-vous. Vous devez être épuisée par votre voyage.

Aelita s'assit et poussa un soupire de soulagement. Elle lança un regard noir vers Elian et lui siffla :

_-_Tu vois, lui au moins, il fait attention à mon état.

Les deux elfes commencèrent à se disputer, devant les sorciers totalement stupéfaits, sauf le vieux directeur hilare. Dumbledore toussota et leur demanda :

_-_Puis-je connaître les raisons de votre présence ici ?

_-_C'est pour l'inscription de mon fils et de ses amis.

_-_Oh oui. Mais pourquoi inscrire votre fils, ici, A Poudlard ?

_-_Car je trouve que cela pourra permettre aux elfes et aux hommes de remettre en place les anciennes alliances qui existaient autrefois. Répondit Elian.

_-_Vous avez raison. Comment se nomment-ils ?

_-_Mon fils se nomme Estel Alagos, sa fiancée Leana d'Antagara, et ses amis Ron Beren fils de Carnion et Draco Celeb fils de Melian.

_-_Bien. Tout sera fait. Mais je souhaiterai voir ces quatre enfants afin de voir leur niveau scolaire

_-_D'accord. Oh ! Je vous invite à ne pas aller trop profondément dans la Forêt Interdite, car nous tuons tous les sorciers qui s'y promènent. Nous avons déjà éliminé quarante deux mangemorts sur les quarante quatre que nous avons capturé.

_-_Pourquoi en garder deux ?

_-_Vous le verrez bien assez tôt, et je vous conseillerai vivement de libérer vos elfes de maison, car dans peu de temps, ils disparaîtront. Bonsoir.

Les deux elfes disparurent laissant les sorciers dans l'expectative la plus complète. Quand les elfes retournèrent à Taur Galen, ils ordonnèrent à Ron de refaire le rituel en utilisant la magie d'un des deux mangemorts. Le jeune garçon accompagné de son père et des deux prisonniers allèrent à Poudlard et l'accomplit. Tous les deux ordonnèrent à l'un des prisonniers de faire le sort en lui faisant miroiter sa survie. Ils avaient fermé les portes de la Grande Salle et si tous ceux qui étaient restés dans le château purent entendre le hurlement déchirant du mangemort sacrifié, personne ne put les sauver et il disparut libérant les elfes de leur servitude. De nouveau, les grandes familles et les institutions ministérielles se retrouvèrent démunis face à la disparition des elfes de maison tandis que quelques secondes plus tard, les habitants de Poudlard entendirent le hurlement de surprise et douleur de l'autre qui fut littéralement étripé par Carnion. Voldemort poussa des cris de rage en découvrant la disparition totale des elfes de maisons. Tous retournèrent aux deux royaumes, libres et avec leur forme originelle tandis qu'Estel avec l'aide d'Elianas apportaient le service à Poudlard. La fête qui eut lieu dura toute la nuit et les elfes regrettèrent l'absence de deux d'entre eux qui devaient rester parmis les hommes.

Trois jours après le retour des elfes, un cri de joie résonna dans tout le royaume. Draco vit le phoenix ouvrir les yeux. Le jeune elfe murmura :

_-Godric, ça va mieux ?_

_-Oui, je vais mieux._

_-Tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu. Tu es mon ami et je ne veux pas te perdre._

Le phoenix posa sa tête sur la poitrine de l'enfant qui le tenait, et poussa un soupire de soulagement. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il avait cherché. Il avait un ami sincère qui durerait autant que lui, un ami qui se batterait pour lui. Godric poussa une petite trille de joie et s'endormit encore fatigué. Quand le phoenix fut endormi, les Wilds Cats reçurent l'ordre d'aller à Poudlard afin d'avoir une discussion avec Dumbledore. Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, une réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix avait lieu et une nouvelle fois elle fut coupée par l'arrivée intempestive d'elfe. Si Aelita et Elian étaient arrivés avec grâce, les quatre enfants arrivèrent avec beaucoup plus de bruit.

Les différents sorciers étaient en train de discuter de ce mage noir qui tuait tout ce qui bouge quand ils entendirent un craquement et qu'une mêlée de corps apparut devant eux. Tous les sorciers s'écartèrent de la table sauf Dumbledore qui comprit qui était les jeunes. Il les observait avec un sourire et demanda calmement :

_-_Qui est Estel Alagos ?

Celui qui se trouvait tout en dessous marmonna quelque chose, mais avec les corps de ses amis écrasés sur le sien, il était légèrement bloqué. Les trois autres saluaient joyeusement le professeur Dumbledore qui avait vraiment du mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Soudain, la carpette réussit à relever légèrement sa tête de la mêlée et hurla :

_-_RON ESPECE DE FELIN DEBILE, DESCEND DE MON DOS !!

_-_Débile, moi ? Je suis plus intelligent que Crabbe ou Goyle ! Renifla un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux foncés, presque noir.

_-_Il a dit débile, par irrécupérable ! Siffla un jeune blond qui ressemblait au jeune Lucius Malefoy.

_-_Oh toi la souris qui rugissait, écrase ! Gronda Ron.

_-_Non mais ! Comment il me parle la boule de poils. S'exclama le blond.

Les adultes regardaient les deux jeunes se disputer alors que la jeune fille se recoiffait et que la carpette tentait de s'extirper de l'amalgame. Dumbledore avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas rire. Même son Fumseck avait l'air très amusé.

_-_Je t'en foutrai de la boule de poils.

_-_Et moi, je suis toujours coincé ! Siffla Estel.

Voyant que les quatre jeunes allaient encore se disputer, Dumbledore toussota et récolta un :

_-_Bonbon au citron ?

De la part des trois garçons. Tous les adultes éclatèrent de rire devant la tête de Dumbledore, d'habitude, c'est lui qui le proposait et non les autres. La jeune fille s'exclama d'un air qui se voulait outragé :

_-_C'est Dumbledore !

_-_Et alors, il ne ferai pas de mal à une mouche. C'est un loukhoum, une crème... commença Draco.

_-_J'ai faim ! Se plaignit Ron

_-_Il est doux comme un agneau. Termina Estel.

Tous les sorciers observèrent Dumbledore qui avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas rire, ces quatre enfants le respectaient et même, peut-être, l'aimaient. Il était très étonné. Il ne voyait pas le visage du prince des deux Royaumes, mais il savait que le jeune garçon avait les cheveux noirs comme la nuit. Le jeune roux renifla :

_-_Tu dis ça parce qu'il n'a jamais pu te manipuler.

_-_Et alors, je dis c'que j'veux d'abord ! ET DEGAGE DE MON DOS ou je te mords les fesses !

_-_Tsssss !!! Aucun respect ces princes ! Pouffa Ron.

_-_Si je n'avais aucun respect, je t'aurais crâmé les fesses depuis longtemps. Rétorqua Estel.

_-_Tssss ! Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Lança Ron avec un pseudo mépris qui fit rire toute la salle.

_-_Hey ! Je ne suis pas jeune, je suis né le 31 juillet 1980 ! Beugla Estel en se tortillant.

Tous eurent un hoquet de stupeur tandis que Dumbledore fronçait des sourcils. Ils ne devaient pas rester ici, ils devaient retourner dans le futur afin que ce ne soit pas le chaos. Les enfants n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir fait attention à la tête et aux exclamations des adultes présents, car ils continuaient sur leur lancée :

_-_Et moi, 1er mars 1980. S'exclama Ron en tendant son poing vers le ciel.

_-_Moi, c'est le 1er mai 1750 ! Brailla Leana en écrasant un peu plus le pauvre Estel qui poussait des râles de douleur.

_-_Et moi, c'est le 12 septembre 1980. S'égosilla Draco.

Les trois autres cessèrent de bouger, le regardèrent et beuglèrent :

_-_Gamin !

_-_Hey !

_-_STOP !!!

_-_Ah ! Le Commandeur du Grand – ordre de Merlin... Commença Draco.

_-_Docteur ès Sorcellerire... Ajouta Ron en riant.

_-_Enchanteur en chef... Continua Estel.

_-_Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers a parlé. Pouffa Leana.

Les adultes ne savaient pas s'ils devaient rire ou se mettre en colère. Dumbledore sentait que les quatre jeunes étaient l'équivalent des Maraudeurs. Le vieux sorcier leur demanda avec un soupire :

_-_Vous venez du futur ?

_-_Oui, on passait par là, on a vu de la lumière alors on s'est dit et pourquoi pas venir s'installer ici ? S'exclama Ron avec un grand sourire.

_-_Ron, tais-toi ! Siffla Draco.

_-_Tsss ! Oui. Nous venons du futur. De vingt ans exactement. Répondit Estel.

_-_Vous devez repartir, le futur... Commença Dumbledore affolé.

_-_Est détruit, il n'y a plus que le néant. Le passé et le futur ne font plus qu'un maintenant. Nous avons la chance de changer les choses et je peux vous dire qu'on va se faire une joie de le faire. Expliqua Leana qui daigna enfin se lever.

Elle fut suivit par tous les autres et les humains eurent un hoquet en voyant Estel Alagos. C'était le portrait craché de James Potter. Il était grand pour son âge, très grand, l'ajout de sang elfique lui apportait la taille que les humains ne pouvaient avoir. Ses cheveux noirs tressés tombaient gracieusement le long de son dos et s'arrêtaient à mi-dos. Pas une seule mèche ne passait sur son visage, et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair zébrait son front. Le jeune elfe avait un air digne et fier qui le rendait encore plus séduisant que James Potter. Albus demanda :

_-_Êtes-vous un parent de James Potter ?

_-_En effet, durant la première année de ma vie, il a été mon père. Mais ensuite, j'ai été adopté par les elfes et je suis devenu le prince des deux Royaumes. Pas d'autres questions ? Le ton d'Estel n'incitait pas vraiment à poser d'autres questions personnelles. Albus décida donc d'orienter la conversation sur le domaine scolaire.

_-_Quel est votre niveau ?

_-_Nous allions tous entrer en cinquième année. Répondit Draco.

_-_Bien. L'inscription sera sous quel nom ? Demanda Minerva.

_-_Estel Alagos, Ron Beren, Draco Celeb et Leana Sörëyä Larami Naraneï Saraleï Enamora d'Antagara. Répondit Leana avec un grand sourire.

Tous observèrent avec étonnement la fée qui se coltinait une ribambelle de nom aussi grande que son avant-bras.

_-_Bien... voici votre liste. Oh! Je voudrais vous demander... ?

_-_Kwoa ?! Je ne sais pas ce qui arrive, mais nous venons brusquement d'être victime d'un aveuglement et d'une surdité temporaire. Lança Ron avec un sourire amusé en mettant sa main en cône autour de son oreille.

_-_C'est terrible. Pouffa un auror qui faisait partit de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

_-_N'est-ce pas. Bon. Nous allons devoir vous laisser. Bonne journée. Oh! Je dois vous dire une dernière chose. Si avant cette guerre ne nous concernait pas, maintenant c'est le cas. Mais nous ne sommes pas des alliés, nous sommes contre Voldemort. Dit Estel au nom de son peuple.

-Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ? Demanda Albus.

_-_Présentement rentrer chez nous, puis quand nous serons à Poudlard, allier les quatre maisons, détruire les horcruxes et enfin massacrer dans la joie et l'allégresse cet enfoiré de Voldemort. Je trouve que c'est bien comme promesse électorale. Non ? Termina le prince avec un sourire.

_-_Peut-être, mais il y a un problème. Remarqua Albus qui commençait à apprécier les quatre jeunes qui ressemblaient aux Maraudeurs.

_-_Ah oui ? Lequel ? Demanda naïvement Estel.

_-_Vous êtes un elfe, pas un humain.

_-_Si ce n'est que ça, je n'ai qu'à devenir le maître du monde et pour les élections, je pousserai tout le monde à m'élire en éliminant tous mes opposants de la manière la plus violente et la plus sadique qui soit.

Albus éclata bruyamment de rire et répliqua :

_-_Je ne crois pas que les humains soient d'accord.

_-_Et en les exterminant tous ? Il n'y aura plus de problème.

_-_Oui, mais vous allez vous sentir un peu seul.

_-_Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bon ben, laissons la politique zhumaine aux zhumains.

_-_Bien dit ! S'esclaffa Albus hilare.

A suivre


	49. Chapter 49

Chapitre 49

Un phoenix sur son perchoir attira l'attention de Draco qui s'approcha et murmura :

_-_Bonjour Godric.

Les sorciers sursautèrent vivemment en se demandant pourquoi le jeune blond appelait Fumseck Godric de même que le phoenix qui... eut l'air de s'enflammer. Il voulut s'enfuir mort de honte à l'idée qu'un elfe sache ce qu'il était devenu, mais Draco l'attrapa et le consola :

_-_Ccchhhhuuuutttt ! Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce que tu es ? Tu as sacrifié tant de chose pour nous. Nous serons à jamais tes débiteurs. Tu sais qu'il y a un ami qui veut te voir depuis longtemps.

Le phoenix s'écarta un peu de Draco, le fixa et l'elfe vit un espoir immense brûler dans ses yeux noirs. Draco se tourna vers Estel qui lui fit un clin d'oeil, puis appela mentalement cet « ami ». Un enfant aux cheveux noirs apparut et Estel s'écria de sorte que tous le comprennent :

_-_Salut Edhrahil ! Enfin, devrais-je dire Salazar.

L'enfant lança un regard noir vers le prince qui avait un sourire ravi et il reprit une forme humaine qu'il avait abandonné presque mille ans auparavant. Il était grand, avait des cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux violets qui ressemblaient à des pierres précieuses. Les sorciers étaient stupéfaits, le fondateur était là, devant eux. Salazar se tourna vers le phoenix et siffla :

_-_Godric, tu es un gros flemmard. Tu aurais pû aller à Taur Galen quand même.

L'oiseau lança une trille innocente et le fondateur grogna :

_-_Mais oui tu es innocent. Albus peut en témoigner. Tu ne lui as jamais chippé des bonbons.

Salazar eut un sourire sournois alors que Fumseck poussait un cri outragé et s'envola afin de donner des coups de bec vengeurs sur le crâne de Salazar. Le fondateur les évita et s'esclaffa :

_-_Godric, tu ne changeras jamais. Tu es un flemmard, boulimique et mauvais perdant.

Une trille furieuse sortit du bec du phoenix qui se posa sur le bureau directorial et lui tourna ostensiblement le dos. Mais Salazar n'en avait pas pas terminé avec son ami. Il s'approcha de lui et lui dit d'un ton ému :

_-_Mais je t'admire pour ton courage et ta générosité.

Le phoenix se tourna vers lui et une larme coula le long de son bec. Salazar la sécha et murmura la voix enrouée :

_-_Arrête Godric. Même sur le bûcher tu n'as pas pleuré. Alors s'il te plait, ne pleurs pas mon aimé. Je suis sûr que le prince et ses amis trouveront le moyen de t'aider et de te rendre ta forme humaine. Car je sais que ton toi du futur veut garder cette forme de phoenix.

L'oiseau poussa une trille de désespoir et Draco lui dit :

_-_Godric, on te promet qu'on trouvera comment te rendre ton aspect humain. On va fouiller dans la bibliothèque de Taur Galen.

Le phoenix sentit l'espoir grandir au fond de lui, un espoir qui brûlait avec encore plus d'intensité que le feu d'un dragon.

_-_Godric ? Chuchota Salazar.

L'oiseau se tourna vers son meilleur ami et plus si affinité et rougit quand il lui dit :

_-_Je t'aime et je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

Ce fut la parole de trop pour l'oiseau qui plaça sa noble tête sous son aile, le corps secoué par les sanglots.

Les Wilds Cats disparurent avec Salazar afin de trouver comment rendre à Godric sa forme humaine. Ils allèrent directement à la bibliothèque tandis qu'à Poudlard, Albus se tenait silencieusement et réfléchissait à ce que cela impliquait. Si les elfes réussissaient, il perdrait son ami. Mais son ami était triste, alors il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire.

_-_Bien, maintenant que nous avons rencontré nos futurs élèves et que nous avons parlé de ce qu'il fallait faire, quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose d'autre à dire ?

L'absence de réponse fit sourire Dumbledore qui se leva difficilement et dit :

_-_Bien, alors la réunion est terminé. Oh ! Mon cher Godric. Je peux vous appeler Godric ?

Le phoenix sortit sa tête de sous son aile et observa le vieux sorcier en reniflant. D'un geste de la tête, il accepta et Albus avec un immense sourire s'exclama :

_-_Vous m'en voyez ravi. Bien, j'ai l'intention de faire un tour à la bibliothèque afin de trouver les sorts et les potions pour rendre à un animal sa forme humaine.

L'oiseau se leva d'un bond, un espoir monstrueux au fond de ses yeux. Albus ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer une pique :

_-_Au moins vous arrêterez de me voler mes bonbons. Et dire que personne ne voulait me croire.

_-_Il faut dire que c'était un peu gros quand même de vouloir nous faire croire que c'était votre phoenix qui vous volait vos bonbons. Lança un Maugrey plus jeune, moins couturé avec ses deux yeux et ses deux jambes.

L'aura du phoenix devint écarlate prouvant sa gêne et déclencha l'hilarité générale. Après ce moment de détente, tout ceux qui ne travaillaient pas à Poudlard quittèrent le château tandis que les professeurs accompagné d'un phoenix fou de joie allaient à la bibliothèque. Le professeur de Potions Marc Shepard recueillit presqu'un demi litre de larmes de phoenix. Tous les professeurs se mirent à la recherche de ce sort tandis que dans les deux royaumes, les Wilds Cats faisaient de même. Ils fouillèrent dans les plus grandes bibliothèques elfiques, jusqu'à ce que deux semaines avant la rentrée des classes, Estel trouve ce qu'ils recherchaient dans la bibliothèque royale. Une pièce où seule la famille royale pouvait venir. L'elfe fila rejoindre les autres et s'écria en tenant un vieux livre en mauvais état :

_-J'ai trouvé. Il faut que son âme-soeur échange son sang avec lui et lui donne un baiser d'amour pendant qu'un membre de la famille royale récite une formule dans la langue de la victime._

_-Mais comment trouver son âme-soeur ?_

_-Si tu daignais venir dans les cérémonies de recherche d'âme-soeur, tu le saurais, Salazar._ Gronda Estel.

Le fondateur rougit comprenant que les elfes devaient savoir comment trouver une âme-soeur. Estel lança au fondateur et aux autres :

_-Venez, suivez-moi._

Estel, suivit des autres, transplana à Poudlard. Ne voyant personne dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, ils décidèrent d'aller à la bibliothèque au cas où les sorciers voulaient aider Godric. Ils entrèrent tous comme des fous dans la bibliothèque et ils virent que tous les professeurs recherchaient ce sort particulier au rythme des chants d'un phoenix qui perdait peu à peu espoir alors que les elfes n'avaient toujours pas donné signe de vie. Tout excité, Estel cria :

_-_Arrêtez de chercher ?! On a trouvé.

Les professeurs cessèrent de feuilleter les livres alors qu'un gros boum montrait l'évanouissement du phoenix. Draco se précipita vers l'oiseau, le prit délicatement dans ses bras et le posa sur la table où se trouvait les professeurs. Albus tapota doucement les joues du phoenix afin qu'il se réveille. Quand l'oiseau ouvrit les yeux, Estel s'exclama :

_-_Godric, on va appeler ton âme-soeur. Elle seule peut te rendre ta forme humaine. C'est une cérémonie importante et très difficile.

Les Wilds Cats pouffèrent de rire, car ils savaient ce qu'était cette cérémonie. Estel déploya largement une aile du phoenix et lui... arracha une plume. Le phoenix et Salazar poussèrent en même temps un cri de douleur et alors que l'oiseau sifflait toutes les insultes de son vocabulaire, Salazar rugissait :

_-_Non, mais ça va pas la tête ?!

_-_Parfait. Godric, Salazar est bien ton âme-soeur.

Salazar, fou de joie, fit apparaître un poignard, puis se coupa le doigt et fit une écorchure à la patte de Godric et mêla son sang à celui de l'homme de sa vie. En même temps, il tourna la tête de l'oiseau et l'embrassa sur le bec avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Godric. Estel ouvrit le livre et s'exclama dans la langue de la victime :

_-_Toi qui sans peur a sacrifié ta vie pour le peuple immortel.

Toi qui sans honte a défié ton peuple mortel

Toi qui sans haine a donné ton amour pour les elfes

Toi qui sans limite a vu ta vie s'allonger.

Toi, Godric William Gryffondor, a gagné par tes actes, tes sentiments et ta générosité, la vie immortelle que ta destiné te réservait. Tu as prouvé ta valeur, ton amitié, ton amour. Alors redeviens ce que tu as été, pour l'éternité.

Devant tout le monde, le phoenix poussa un hurlement de douleur, puis se mit à grandir, à perdre ses plumes. Son bec devint nez et bouche, ses yeux noirs devinrent bleus, son crâne se recouvrit de cheveux châtains avec des reflets roux et sa peau redevint légerement hâlé. Salazar fondit en larme et serra contre lui le corps nu de son âme-soeur, de son amour. Godric cacha son visage humide dans le cou de Salazar. Les deux fondateurs s'étaient enfin retrouvés. Et Salazar cajola tendrement les oreilles pointues de son elfe. La transformation elfique s'était passée en même temps que sa métamorphose humaine et s'il n'avait pas souffert comme les autres, c'est que sa magie était tellement bouleversée qu'elle n'avait pas lutté. Estel claqua des doigts et une tunique elfique apparut. Godric s'habilla rapidement, lança un regard doux vers Estel et lui dit en mettant un genou à terre :

_-_Moi, Godric William Gryffondor jure allégeance à mon seigneur et prince, Estel Alagos. Je jure de lui obéir et de le protéger contre les dangers du monde extérieur.

Salazar fit le même serment que son lion et Estel leur répondit de toute la noblesse dont il était capable :

_-_Moi, Estel Alagos, prince du royaume de Mornûr, prince du royaume de Taur Galen, a entendu votre serment d'allégeance et jure de tout faire pour en être digne.

Les deux fondateurs firent un grand sourire à Estel et à Albus. Godric s'exclama :

_-_Moi Godric Gryffondor fondateur de cette école t'ordonne de mettre en place les sortilèges d'autonettoyages. Adieu Albus.

Puis ils disparurent vers les deux royaumes. Albus, malgré sa tristesse de perdre un ami, fut heureux que Godric ait enfin retrouvé son apparence et surtout son amour de toujours. Albus murmura doucement, tristement :

_-_Adieu, mon ami.

_-_Bon, nous allons devoir rentrer à Taur Galen. Dit Estel avec sagesse. Sauf que les autres n'avaient pas cette sagesse.

_-_Salut !

_-_Auf Wiedersen !

_-_Adios !

_-Namarië !_

_-_Bon, vous y aller oui ? S'impatienta Albus.

_-_Pfffuuu ! Les vieux. Lança Estel.

Les trois elfes et la fée disparurent non sans tirer la langue aux vieux professeurs. Albus eut un sourire qui disparut en voyant une plume de phoenix. Il retourna lentement dans son bureau et fondit en larme en voyant le perchoir désespérément vide.

Les Wilds Cats arrivèrent dans la salle du trône et furent acclamés par les elfes des deux royaumes tandis que Godric était serré dans les bras d'Elian, d'Elianas et stupéfaction pour tous, dans ceux d'Aelita. Aelita se tourna vers les enfants et leurs dit :

_-Mes enfants, vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point je suis fière de vous._

Les quatre jeunes devinrent écarlates. Car venant de la reine, c'était le plus beau compliment.

_-Nana ?_

_-Oui, mon adorable elfe noir des bois ?_

_-Tu voudrais venir avec nous pour faire nos courses ?_

_-Avec... _(regard noir d'Elian)_... heu... ça vaAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGG !!!_ Beugla la reine en se tordant de douleur.

Elian la prit délicatement dans ses bras et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Durant vingt heures, Aelita hurla en mettant au monde leur fils. Le prince Elros, même s'il était le premier né, était considéré comme le second, car Estel était le prince héritier, il était le fils de sang des souverains et avait prouvé qu'il était digne de sa charge. Elian en pleurait de joie et embrassa passionnément sa femme. Aelita l'aimait son elfe des bois et elle s'endormit dans les bras d'Elian. Estel leur dit :

_-Je vais te remplacer, ada._

_-Merci, mon fils._

Estel alla dans sa chambre et se changea comme le prince qu'il était, puis il pénétra dignement dans la salle du trône et alla s'asseoir sur le sien avec une grâce qui rendit fiers les conseillers. Estel demanda :

_-Elion, pourrais-tu aller chercher le conseiller Ron ?_

_-Bien sûr, mon prince._

L'elfe noir alla chercher Ron qui roucoulait avec sa fiancée et le ramena par la peau du cou devant le prince. Estel lança :

_-Conseiller Ron. Vous êtes en retard._

Ron grimaça, puis fit une révérence parfaite en murmurant :

_-Je vous prie de m'excuser votre Altesse. Cela ne se reproduira pas._

_-Je l'espère._

La réunion porta sur les intrusions des sorciers dans la forêt d'Emeraude. Ron eut une idée :

_-Nous devons à tout prix protéger les deux royaumes. Nous devons détruire nos ennemis !_

_-Les humains ?_ Demanda Amaran.

_-Non, les géants. Ce sont les seuls qui puissent nous détruire, ce sont eux qui ont détruit Taur Galen et Mornur. La meilleur défense c'est l'attaque, alors unissons-nous avec les autres royaumes elfiques et détruisons cette race._

Tous les conseillers discutèrent de ce fait, mais Estel s'exclama :

_-Peut-être, mais nous devons aussi protéger nos frontières. Je ne laisserai pas les frontières sans protection surtout avec Voldy dans le coin. Nous devrons envoyer des messagers dans tous les royaumes elfiques. S'ils acceptent, l'attaque doit être fulgurante._

Tous les conseillers furent totalement d'accord avec leur prince et discutèrent de ce qu'ils devaient faire pour mettre les autres elfes dans leur poche. Toute la journée fut nécessaire pour mettre en place le dossier, et le soir, les messagers partirent dans tous les royaumes elfiques afin de mettre l'alliance nécessaire pour la destruction des géants. Amaran était stupéfait par les idées et la mise en place de ces dernières par le prince et son conseiller. Ils faisaient vraiment bouger les choses. Le lendemain, Elian resta avec sa femme alors son fils et le conseil continuèrent par la demande de fiançailles des sirènes avec le prince Elros. Estel demanda :

_-Qu'ont fait les sirènes pour notre peuple ?_

-_Rien mon prince. _Répondit Amaran.

_-Alors pourquoi faire une alliance avec un peuple qui ne nous a rien apporté dans le passé et n'apportera que la mort à mon frère ? Alors que peut apporter cette alliance aux elfes noirs et aux elfes des bois ? Amaran ?_

_-Et bien, que se soit dans le passé ou dans le futur, ils ne nous ont pas aidé. Ils n'ont rien fait durant la grande bataille à part ricanner bêtement._

_-Je comprend qu'il y ait une alliance entre les fées et les elfes. Les fées se sont sacrifiées, elles ont été les premières à combattre et ont vaincu dix géants avant que la dernière fée ne soit tuée. Elles apportent aussi richesse et prospérité à notre royaume. Si une autre alliance doit être faite. Elle devra l'être avec les autres elfes, de préférence un royaume qui soit un peu en froid avec nous._

_-C'est une bonne idée. Nous resserrerions ainsi nos liens. C'est une excellente idée votre altesse. Mais là, il faudra en parler avec vos parents._

_-Oui. Mais je pense qu'ils seront quand même de mon avis. Bon parlons d'autre chose, en attendant l'accord de mes parents. _

_-Cette année le festival interelfique a lieu cet hiver à Taur Galen et à Mornur. Lui dit Amaran._

_-J'ai peut-être une idée de décoration. Ron, tu te rappelles notre premier noël à Poudlard ?_

_-Bonne idée._

Tous les elfes observaient le prince et son conseiller qui se regardaient avec un grand sourire. Ils se comprenaient totalement sans avoir à parler. Amaran toussota un peu puis dit :

_-Mon prince, quelle est cette idée ?_

_-Nous allons transformer le royaume silvestre de Taur Galen en royaume des glaces. Il faudra mettre des stalagtites, des stalagmites, de la neige sur le sol, les arbres, le toit des maisons et demander aux fées des glaces si elles ne veulent pas venir cette année seulement à Taur Galen. Cela sera pour la décoration. Pour les amusements, nous pourrions mettre en place des dégustations de glaces humaines. C'est la seule chose que nous arrivons à manger sans être malade, faire de la sculture sur glace et en neige, les humains aiment bien faire des bonhommes de neige. Les enfants pourraient s'amuser en faisant des batailles de boules de neige. Cela sera pour Taur Galen. Pour Mornûr, les humains voient le royaume comme les enfers. Alors que les flammes soient les maîtresses du royaume souterrain._

Tous les elfes noirs acceptèrent en criant tandis que les elfes des bois acceptaient avec autant de bruit la décoration de Taur Galen. Seulement Estel n'avait pas terminé et toussota pour avoir le calme. Le silence se fit et le prince dit :

_-Je n'ai pas terminé. Je trouve qu'il serait bien que les fées soient nos invitées. Elles se sont battues pour nous, sont mortes pour nous. Je trouve tout à fait normal de les remercier en les invitant à ce festival. Je viens de relire le règlement et il y a d'écrit que le royaume organisateur avait le droit d'inviter un peuple non elfique tant qu'il n'était pas humain._

Tous les elfes discutèrent durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes tandis qu'Estel croisait les doigts de même que Ron. A la fin, Amaran dit avec un grand sourire :

_-C'est une excellente idée votre altesse. Cela améliorera encore plus les relations entre les elfes et les fées._

Quand la réunion se termina, Amaran fit faire les invitations et les envoya à tous les elfes et les fées tandis que le double-royaume commençait les transformations. Mornûr fut le premier à changer et cela prit un temps fou. En fait, les préparatifs ne furent terminés que deux jours avant l'ouverture des rencontres interelfiques. Mais revenons au temps présent...

A suivre


	50. Chapter 50

Chapitre 50

Elian reprit son rôle trois jours plus tard, et il fut prodigieusement fier des deux jeunes qui avaient vraiment oeuvré pour le bien des deux royaumes, qui avaient apporté un nouveau souffle au conseil et qui avaient apporté des idées nouvelles qu'il n'aurait pas eut. Cette idée de les amener à Poudlard avait vraiment été excellente et il ne regrettait pas cette décision. Il discuta des fiançailles de son petit dernier et décida de lier le royaume de Taur Galen et de Mornûr avec le royaume elfique de la forêt de Brocéliande tandis qu'Elianas était prêt à se sacrifier pour épouser la fille du roi Gelion de la Forêt Noire. Elian avait accepté à la condition que son frère reste ici. Les quatre royaumes étaient un peu en froid depuis quelques millénaires, alors pourquoi ne pas réchauffer ces liens un peu distendus ? Il en avait parlé à sa tendre moitié qui avait accepté, préférant voir son fils entre les pattes d'elfe qu'entre les nageoirs de sirènes stupides et criardes. De plus, elle avait bien remarqué qu'Elianas faisait les beaux yeux à la fille du roi Gelion même s'il avait été sous la forme d'un elfe de maison.

Maintenant qu'il avait contre-signé toutes les décisions de son fils et de Ron, il posa son regard sur le calendrier qui leur servait à ne pas être en retard pour la rentrée scolaire, et vit avec stupéfaction qu'il ne restait une semaine avant la rentrée des classes. Il ordonna aux gardes d'amener dans la salle du trône les Wilds Cats, puis ordonna au trésorier de remplir six malles d'or et de pierres précieuses.

Quand les quatre jeunes arrivèrent accompagné de Godric le phoenix, Estel demanda :

_-Que se passe-t-il ada ?_

_-C'est bientôt la rentrée des classes et vous n'êtes pas prêts. Je veux que Ron, Draco, Leana et toi alliez sur le Chemin de Traverse et que vous ouvriez un compte pour chacun d'entre vous ainsi que pour Sirius et Severus._

_-D'accord ada._

_-Vous partirez dès qu'Aegnor sera arrivé._

_-Bien ada._

_-Tiens, le voilà d'ailleur._

L'elfe apporta six petites malles qui tenaient dans sa main et les donna à Estel qui savait comment faire pour ouvrir un compte à Gringott. Estel les mit dans sa poche. Godric se posa sur l'épaule de Draco quelques instants avant que ce dernier ne transplane sur l'artère sorcière. Draco apparut dans l'avenue magique dans une nuage de plumes rouges tandis que Godric poussait des cris stridents ayant eut une peur bleue. Le phoenix donna de grands coups de bec sur le crâne de l'elfe qui tenta de se protéger comme il le pouvait. Le reste des Wilds Cats éclatèrent de rire devant le bazar. Durant un moment d'accalmie, Draco s'exclama :

_-Je suis désolé Godric, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je te jure que la prochaine fois, je te préviendrais. C'est promis._

Le phoenix gonfla ses plumes, puis se posa sur l'épaule du jeune blond et se mit à bouder. Il accepta de pardonner à l'elfe, quand Draco le cajola tendrement. Maintenant que l'affaire était close, Godric observa avec intérêt cette rue qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il était heureux d'être libre et d'être avec un ami qui resterait éternellement avec lui.

Les quatre amis marchaient paisiblement en riant quand un cri résonna derrière eux :

_-DRACO SIRIUS BLACK !!!!_

_-C'est vraiment pas ta journée petit frère._ Se moqua gentiment Ron.

Tous les quatre se tournèrent et virent Sirius arriver un air furieux sur ses jeunes traits. Draco grimaça en sentant qu'il allait recevoir un savon pour ne pas l'avoir contacté. Le jeune blond lui fit un sourire à la ulta-brite et demanda avec un air innocent qu'il savait irrésistible :

_-Papa ? Comment ça va bien ?_

Sirius pas dupe lui attrapa l'oreille et siffla :

_-Comment je vais ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude car normalement nous aurions dû être transformé fin juillet et non pas fin juin. Severus et moi étions terrorisés à l'idée que vous vous étiez perdus dans les couloirs du temps alors que Môssieur s'amusait avec ses copains ! Tu mériterai une bonne fessée pour la peur que tu m'a causé. Cependant je me doute que la reine et Melian t'ont déjà puni donc cela ne servirait à rien. _

_-Et la mienne de peur? Tu y as pensé ? Tu peux imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti en voyant mon père mort ? Hein ?! _

Les larmes commençaient à couler le long des joues pâles de Draco qui se retrouva serrer dans les bras de son père. Sirius soupira de soulagement en sentant le corps fin de son fils contre lui. Il avait eut tellement peur. Il consola tendrement son fils sans faire attention au fait que les Wilds Cats protégeaient leur intimité. Quand Draco se calma, Sirius le relâcha et lui dit :

_-Je t'aime, mon Draco et je suis tellement fier de toi._

Le jeune blond eut un immense sourire qui fit comprendre à Sirius qu'il avait dit ce qu'il fallait pour le calmer. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, Sirius fit vraiment attention à l'oiseau sur l'épaule de son fils et demanda :

_-Mais que fait Fumseck sur ton épaule ?_

_-Papa, je te présente Godric Gryffondor de 1995._

_-Kwoa ? _Demanda bêtement Sirius.

_-Godric a été transformé en phoenix par les elfes afin de lui permettre de survivre. Le Godric de 1975 a repris forme humaine et vit avec Salarzar qui avait décidé de devenir un elfe et se cachait sous les traits d'Edrahil. _Répondit Draco en caressant les plumes du phoenix.

_-C'est un peu difficile à comprendre tout ça. Mais bon, s'il est heureux, c'est le plus important. _Murmura Sirius en regardant l'air heureux de son fils.

_-Oui, papa._

L'oiseau frotta sa tête sur celle de son meilleur ami. Estel fronça des sourcils et demanda :

_-Où est Severus ?_

_-Il tente d'échapper à la mère de James, qui s'est mit en tête qu'il est vraiment adorable avec des couettes._ S'esclaffa Sirius.

Brusquement un loup noir fila se cacher derrière le groupe et dans un pop un peu bruyant apparut un Severus Rogue qui possédait un nez droit et non plus cassé ce qui lui donnait un visage vraiment séduisant. Estel l'observa et lui dit :

_-Mon pauvre Severus, là c'est sûr, quand elle va te voir, Sariel va te violer._

Severus eut un sourire un peu pervers et répliqua :

_-Etant donné que je serais plus que consentant, ce ne sera pas un viol._

Ron éclata de rire, suivit par Draco et Leana qui demanda à l'ancien professeur de Potions :

_-Severus ? Pourquoi courais-tu comme un sorcier devant Carnion ?_

Tous les elfes éclatèrent de rire devant la métaphore de la fée. Severus secoua la tête et répondit :

_-Je l'ai échappé belle, elle n'arrive pas à faire les tresses elfiques, alors elle a voulu me faire des couettes. Et le pire, c'est que ce traitre de James a tenté de me retenir pour que sa mère me coiffe. Je me vengerai._ Marmonna Severus en reprenant lentement son calme.

Maintenant que tous les elfes étaient de retour, ils allèrent à Gringotts afin d'ouvrir leurs comptes. Ils laissèrent à Estel la joie de commencer les tractactions. Ron, Leana, Draco, Sirius et Severus observèrent avec amusement le prince effectuer de magnifiques lancés de gobelins. Les petites créatures comprirent que l'elfe était encore plus maléfique que sa mère et ils décidèrent de lui obéir et d'ouvrir les six comptes afin que l'elfe reparte le plus vite possible. Estel partit avec le directeur de la banque et revint vingt minutes plus tard avec six clés et une directeur tremblotant. Chacun prit sa clef, puis ils quittèrent la banque. Severus éclata de rire, cependant, son hilarité s'arrêta net quand en sortant de l'établissement banquaire il tomba sur :

_-_Oh ! Rebonjour, Madame Potter.

_-_Severus mon garçon, je vous cherchais partout.

Le serpentard fit un grand sourire crispé à la femme qui l'attrapa et lui dit :

_-_Vous avez des cheveux trop longs, vous serez beaucoup mieux quand vous les aurez attachés.

Viviane leva les yeux et vit Sirius accompagné de quatre autres adolescents dont l'un ressemblait à :

_-_James? Mais tu n'es pas avec ton père ?

_-_James ?! Je crains madame qu'il y ait erreur sur la personne. Je ne me nomme pas James, je me nomme Estel Alagos. Je suis le prince des Royaumes de Mornûr et de Taur Galen. Et quant à ce James, je crois qu'il est derrière vous accompagné de votre époux.

Vivane se retourna et vit son fils qui était bien accompagné de son mari. Elle ne comprenait pas, cet enfant près de Sirius ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son fils, sauf qu'il avait les cheveux longs, les yeux verts et... des oreilles pointues. C'était un elfe. Un elfe qui se promenait à la lumière du jour ? Depuis que les elfes de maison avaient repris leur forme naturelle, les elfes ne s'approchaient plus des humains et les elfes qui habitaient à Godric Hollow avaient décidé de garder leur aspect de créatures gracieuses et non plus celle d'elfe de maison. Les Potter avaient bien tenté de forcer les elfes à quitter le manoir pour retourner dans leur ancien royaume, mais ils n'avaient rien voulu savoir et leur avaient dit que Godric Hollow était leur royaume et qu'ils y resteraient jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Viviane observa avec fascination les cheveux tressés de l'elfe et dans son regard les cinq elfes et la fée y virent le besoin quasi obsessionnel de connaître la manière de faire des tresses. Estel ne voulant pas faire de cours de coiffure s'exclama d'un ton enjoué :

_-_J'aurai bien voulu vous expliquer la façon de nous coiffer. Cependant, nous devons acheter nos affaires scolaires et un phoenix pour le professeur Dumbledore étant donné que Fumseck ne reviendra pas.

_-_Oh ! Peut-on vous accompagner ? Demanda la mère de James.

_-_Pourquoi pas ? C'est une bonne idée.

Tout le groupe quitta les abords de Gringotts et allèrent d'abord acheter les livres dont avaient besoin les Wilds Cats car Severus, Sirius et James avaient déjà acheté leurs affaires la semaine dernière, mais les deux elfes avaient reçu des nouvelles des deux souverains qui leurs avaient expliqué qu'ils ne reviendraient à Taur Galen qu'aux fêtes de noël. Et ce matin, ils leur avaient dit que les Wilds Cats devaient faire leurs courses.

Après les livres, ils achetèrent les fournitures demandées, puis les ingrédients de potions, et quand ils eurent tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, ils allèrent à l'animalerie magique. Estel alla directement vers le vendeur et lui demanda :

_-_Je souhaite acquérir un oeuf de phoenix.

_-_Je ne vends rien aux elfes de maison. Siffla le sorcier avec un regard méprisant.

_-_Fais attention à ce que tu dis, les elfes noirs pourraient avoir envie de détruire ta maison et je serais là pour trucider ta maudite famille. Ou mieux, laisser à Voldemort des traces en disant que tu espionnes les mangemorts que c'est à cause de toi que les elfes noirs ne se mettent pas de son côté. Répliqua avec un air sadique le jeune prince.

Le sorcier trembla de terreur et demanda :

_-_Vous ne le ferez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Les sorciers, tous les mêmes. Vous êtes méprisables.

Estel repartit furieux, mais avant que la porte soit fermée, il s'exclama en cachant ses oreilles pointues d'un sort de sa composition :

_-_Je n'irai plus chez un commerçant qui suit les préceptes de l'innommable.

La porte se referma et avec elle la vie tranquille de ce commerçant obtus. Les Potter frémirent devant la colère du prince, Ron avait déjà vu Estel furieux et murmura à Draco :

_-_Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois aussi furieux, le jour où tu l'as cafardé en première année. Il en a détruit la tour Gryffondor.

_-_Tu sais, je m'en veux encore.

Estel soupira lourdement et dit :

_-_Et bien, pour ma part, je ne t'en tiens plus rigueur. Connard de sorciers.

Ron pouffa de rire et tous repartirent pour aller à l'allée des Embrumes. La famille Potter n'était pas vraiment chaude pour y aller, mais accompagné d'elfes, les parents se dirent qu'ils seraient mieux protégés qu'avec des aurors. Ils pénétrèrent dans la sombre allée. Les elfes marchaient le visage dégagé tandis que les humains protégeaient leurs identité. Soudain leur attention fut portée sur un sorcier qui sortait d'une librairie en tenant un livre rouge sang au titre noir que les elfes ne supportaient pas. Estel observa froidement le mangemort et siffla :

_-Deleb gûr_

Devant les sorciers horrifiés, le mangemort explosa dans un jaillissement de sang. Le prince s'approcha de la mare écarlate, prit le bouquin, le lança à Severus et lui ordonna :

_-Détruit-le._

Severus rechercha dans ses souvenirs et trouva un sort qu'Elion lui avait appris alors qu'ils s'entraînaient pour l'ultime combat. Il soupira, puis lança son premier sort elfique :

-_Lacha loth !_

Devant tout le monde, le dernier exemplaire du livre écrit par Merlin en personne disparut dans les flammes. Estel avec un sourire dit à Severus :

_-Bon travail._

Severus soupira, lui qui avait été professeur, il n'était plus qu'un simple sujet du prince. Il savait qu'il avait fait ses preuves en tant que professeur et maintenant, il devait faire ses preuves en tant qu'elfe. Estel reprit sa marche fièrement, il avait été très surpris par le sort qu'avait envoyé son ancien professeur, c'était un sort elfique qui servait à allumer les chandelles. C'était un bon professeur et il était puissant, dans sa tête c'était clair, Severus deviendrait professeur en magie elfique en plus de potions. Il ne tenta pas de bloquer ses pensées et tous les elfes les entendirent. De ce fait, Severus devint écarlate en sachant qu'il avait de nouveau gagné le respect d'Estel. C'était important pour lui.

Alors que les Potter tentaient de se calmer, le groupe continua son chemin ignorant froidement les sorciers qui s'écartaient brusquement de leur chemin. Estel s'arrêta devant une ménagerie magique, et avant d'ouvrir la porte, il tomba sur :

_-_Salut Tommy ! Quelle surprise de te revoir, vivant.

_-_Qui es-tu pour oser me parler misérable cloporte ? Gronda Voldemort.

_-_Misérable ?! Moi, mais je ne suis pas un pitoyable sang mêlé comme toi. Je n'ai pas honte de mes origines, comme toi. Je n'ai pas une tronche de serpent, comme toi. Et pour répondre à ta requête si gentiment demandée, je suis ton pire cauchemar. Et je suis là pour te montrer que quoi que tu fasses, tu me seras toujours inférieur et que ta place est à genoux à me lécher les pieds.

_-_Espèce de sale...

Il ne put continuer, car avec un sourire sadique, Estel lui lança un nouveau sort de douleur que lui avait appris Carnion, celui-ci pinçait tous les nerfs du corps humain. Il n'y avait aucune blessure, mais une douleur encore plus intense que le doloris. Estel aurait pû s'amuser tout le reste de la journée, mais Ron s'interposa et lui dit :

_-_Es, c'est marrant de le voir se tortiller à tes pieds, mais on a des achats à faire. Alors arrête de jouer avec ton seigneur des ténèbres. Si tu veux, je t'en offrirai un pour noël.

Le groupe, à l'exeption des Potter encore trop choqués, éclata bruyamment de rire et laissa Voldemort s'enfuir sans demander son reste. Puis, ils entrèrent enfin dans le magasin. Tous les sorciers s'enfuirent précipitamment et se turent ne voulant pas énerver l'un d'entre eux. Ils fouillèrent dans le magasin et Leana s'exclama :

_-_J'ai trouvé des oeufs.

Tous allèrent rejoindre Leana et Estel fouina dans les oeufs et dénicha la perle rare, un oeuf blanc comme la neige et qui dégageait une certaine chaleur au contact de sa main. Il amena l'oeuf au vendeur et lui dit :

_-_On prend cet oeuf. Je veux que vous le mettiez dans une boîte.

Le vendeur obéit rapidement à l'irrascible prince elfique et lui donna un paquet carré qui renfermait le précieux oeuf. Estel paya le sorcier, puis il demanda à Godric qui était toujours posé sur l'épaule de Draco :

_-_Godric, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

_-_Oui, qu'est-ce ?

Tout le monde observa avec stupéfaction ce phoenix qui parlait l'humain alors qu'Estel continuait à lui parler :

_-_Pourrais-tu amener ce paquet à Albus de notre part à tous ?

_-_J'y vais !

Godric attrapa le paquet et disparut dans un jaillissement de flamme. Il réapparut dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard et se faisant, il fit violemment sursauter Albus Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier s'écria :

_-_Godric ?!

_-_Je viens de la part d'Estel, il a un présent pour toi.

Il déposa le paquet sur le bureau et s'installa sur son ancien perchoir observant, de ses yeux intelligents, son vieil ami.

_-_Alors ? Tu ouvres ! S'exclama impatiemment le phoenix.

Albus ouvrit son cadeau et sortit l'oeuf blanc. Il faillit le lâcher quand l'oeuf brilla violemment. Il ne comprenait plus rien jusqu'à ce que la coquille se fendille et une tête nue et humide sorte de l'oeuf. Il aida l'oisillon et le vit picorer sa coquille. Le vieux sorcier sentait des larmes de joie couler le long de ses joues parcheminés par l'âge alors que des plumes blanches recouvraient peu à peu tout le corps de l'oiseau. Quand il eut terminé de manger, Albus vit devant lui un phoenix blanc et argenté en modèle réduit. Godric lui dit :

_-_Les phoenix blancs sont très rares, Estel ne s'est pas trompé en te l'offrant.

_-_Puis-je lui donner ton ancien nom ?

_-_Avec plaisir.

_-_Merci, Godric.

Le phoenix rouge poussa une trille joyeuse et disparut alors que Fumseck frottait sa tête blanche contre la joue de son nouveau maître.

A suivre


	51. Chapter 51

Chapitre 51

Loin de là sur le Chemin de Traverse, Godric réapparut et s'installa sur l'épaule de Drago qui ne voulait pas partir sans lui. Godric frotta sa joue sur celle de son ami, puis chanta joyeusement calmant les peurs des Potter. Quand ils quittèrent l'allée des Embrumes, les héritiers de Godric Gryffondor observèrent le prince. Estel ne les regardait pas froidement, mais pas non plus amicalement, et là, ils sûrent qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas encore le respect des elfes, mais au moins ils n'étaient pas ennemis. Ils savaient tous qu'ils allaient devoir se battre pour le gagner et ils feraient tout pour réussir. Maintenant qu'ils avaient acheté tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, les elfes exepté Severus et Sirius décidèrent de repartir et James leur dit :

_-_J'ai vraiment hâte de vous revoir à Poudlard.

Estel le regarda et lui dit :

_-_Moi aussi mon cher, moi aussi.

Les Wilds Cats disparurent et Sirius ramassa une plume blanche nacrée qui appartenait à son fils. Il avait l'intention de collectionner toutes les plumes que pouvait perdre Draco. James demanda :

_-_Pourquoi il y a des plumes quand les elfes transplanent ?

Severus lui dit :

_-_D'après une très ancienne légende, tous les elfes seraient les descendants d'un phoenix blanc et on dit que les elfes ont évolué jusqu'à avoir cette forme et ils ont gardé l'immortalité du phoenix et cette manie de perdre des plumes en transplanant. Le phoenix blanc est un animal sacré chez tous les elfes, et c'est une race très rare. Celui qui possède un phoenix blanc et qui est aimé par cet animal est considéré d'office comme ami des elfes et le jour de sa mort, le phoenix lui offrira son immortalité afin qu'ils vivent ensemble jusqu'à la fin du monde.

Les Potter étaient très étonnés par tout ce qu'ils avaient appris durant cette sortie et ils étaient ravis d'avoir pu rencontrer le prince des deux royaumes en personne.

Aux doubles royaumes, Ron et Draco filèrent voir Sariel et Melian afin de leur raconter la rencontre avec Sirius et Severus. Melian pleurnicha toute la journée regrettant que noël ne soit pas encore arrivé et quant à Sariel, elle dansa avec le chien de Severus toujours aussi excité. Les deux amoureuses décidèrent de faire des dizaines de bons petits plats et les Wilds Cats reçurent l'ordre d'aller les donner à leurs deux amoureux. La semaine passa rapidement et le premier septembre, les quatre chats se retrouvèrent avec plus de quarante kilos de bons petits plats typiquement elfiques entre les pattes. Godric décida de les porter afin de ne pas trop charger Ténèbre, Hedwige, Faeries le nouveau cheval ailé de Leana et Narog le sombral de Draco qui, au lieu de prendre la forme d'une chouette, prenait celle d'un chaton encore plus affectueux que Mornië.

Les Wilds Cats arrivèrent rapidement à Londres tandis qu'un certain elfe blond avait peur que son meilleur ami à plume ne se fatigue trop. Ils atterrirent dans une petite ruelle près de la gare de King Cross et ordonnèrent à leurs montures de reprendre une forme plus discrète. C'est à ce moment que Draco s'exclama :

_-Godric, c'est plus possible, je vais en porter une partie._

_-Draco, arrête d'être aussi maternel! Je suis un phoenix, je peux porter des charges encore plus lourdes._ Soupira Godric qui aimait quand même l'inquiétude de son ami.

_-C'est pas une raison._ Grogna Draco.

Le phoenix lui tira la langue et disparut dans une explosion de flammes. Les Wilds Cats rentrèrent dans la gare et allèrent vers la voie neuf trois quart. Là, ils virent le train rouge et des dizaines de sorciers avec des robes écarlates. Ron et Draco expliquèrent à Estel et à Leana :

_-Ce sont des aurors, on les reconnaît à leur robe rouge et aux deux baguettes qui se croisent sur leur poitrine._

_-D'accord ! Je me souviens il y en avait quand Fudge est devenu un loup garou. Mais ils n'avaient pas leur robe rouge._ Commenta Estel.

Les sorciers se tournèrent vers les quatre enfants et virent des elfes. Les Wilds Cats avancèrent vers le train et y pénétrèrent décidant d'ignorer les sorciers. Ils allèrent dans le compartiment qu'ils avaient toujours pris. Draco appela Godric qui arriva rapidement et déposa les paquets. Ils libérèrent leurs chouettes qui se posèrent sur les sièges. Ils déposèrent Mornië, Vanda et Narog qui se mirent à jouer ensemble. Vanda s'amusait comme une folle en montrant en miniature les peurs de ceux qu'elle avait rencontré tandis que les Wilds Cats discutaient des mauvais coups qu'ils allaient faire contre les élèves. Ils décidèrent de refaire leur meilleur coup, mais en le modifiant quelque peu. Ils décidèrent de lancer le sort après qu'ils aient quitté le train.

A dix heures cinquante huit, Sirius, Severus et James entrèrent dans le train en courant et soupirèrent de soulagement. Là, Severus lança un regard noir à James et siffla :

_-_James Potter, quand on te dit : « Mon petit chéri, il est l'heure de se lever ! » (singea-t-il )Lève-toi. Ça nous empêchera de devoir courir pour ne pas rater le train.

James lança un regard de cerf battu vers Sirius, mais ce dernier lui lança un regard noir, tout à fait d'accord avec son nouvel ami.

_-_Bon, d'accord ! Soupira James pas content que les deux et surtout Sirius soit si porté sur la ponctualité. Avant il ne disait rien.

Les deux maraudeurs et Severus allèrent chercher un compartiment libre alors que le train quittait la voie et cheminait vers l'école de sorciers. Le serpentard se trouva un peu mal à l'aise quand James et Sirius retrouvèrent Remus et... Peter. Severus dut retenir Sirius avant qu'il ne saute sur le rat et lui refasse le portrait version Braque dans sa période cubiste analytique. Remus se leva, les regardant avec étonnement en voyant Severus Rogue avec eux sans qu'ils ne tentent de se taper dessus et leur demanda :

_-_Padfoot, comment se fait-il que ton odeur soit totalement différente ? Et comment se fait-il que Rogue...

_-_Severus. Il s'appelle Severus, il a eut le courage de renier sa famille et il est mon ami. Répondit franchement Sirius.

_-_C'est ça, traite-moi de gryffondor pendant que tu y es ! Et tu dis être un ami. Je ne t'insulte pas en disant que tu es un serpentard. S'offusqua Severus totalement outré par ce que venait de dire son nouvel ami.

Sirius éclata de rire et lui répondit :

_-_Je suis désolé. Ô futur maître des Potions, tu n'as pas été courageux, mais tu as utilisé l'intelligence et la ruse supérieur des serpentards pour te sortir de là.

_-_Je préfère ! Renifla Sev en bombant le torse avec fierté.

James eut un sourire très amusé devant la dispute gentillette des deux elfes sous le regard rempli d'incompréhension de Peter qui ne comprenait plus rien. Sirius alla s'asseoir près de Remus tandis que James s'asseyait près de Peter. Sirius se tourna vers Severus et lui dit :

_-_Tu sais Sev, il y a suffisamment de place pour un ami de plus.

Le sourire qu'eut le serpentard, un sourire tellement heureux, tellement ouvert que Sirius se sentit fier de lui, il avait enfin changé, il ne serait plus ce sale môme qui faisait des blagues dangereuses, il serait le digne héritier de Gryffondor, et ferait en sorte que la paix règne entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, il ferait en sorte que ceux qui ont des problèmes puissent lui parler sans qu'ils n'aient honte, il voulait être un nouvel homme. Il voulait que sa femme soit fière de lui, que son beau-père... heu... plutôt sa belle-mère le soit aussi. Severus s'assit timidement en face de Sirius. Il était entre James et Peter, puis il sortit son livre de Potions et commença à le lire vaguement intéressé étant donné qu'il connaissait toutes les Potions des vingts prochaines années. James demanda :

_-_Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?

_-_Premièrement une potion que j'ai inventé et que j'ai appelé potion... Tue-loup.

Sirius leva les yeux vers Sev et lui fit un immense sourire reconnaissant. Remus lui demanda très intrigué :

_-_C'est quoi la potion tue-loup ?

_-_C'est une potion expérimentale qui retient les instincts les plus agressifs du... loup-garou.

_-_Qu... quoi ? Balbutia Remus les larmes aux yeux, il ne voulait pas comprendre pour ne pas être déçu.

_-_C'est une potion qui rend un loup-garou totalement I.N.N.O.F.F.E.N.S.I.F, innoffensif. expliqua Severus avec un léger sourire.

Le calme Remus se jeta dans les bras de Severus stupéfait et fondit en pleurs. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça, il ne pouvait pas y croire, il ne serait plus un monstre, il serait un loup un simple loup. Severus, un peu gêné, lui tapota le dos et lui dit :

_-_Donne-moi une semaine le temps de rassembler les ingrédients et je te fais ta potion, mais surtout ne mange pas de sucre, cela retire tous les bienfaits de la potion.

_-_D'a... d'accord. Je ferai tout ce que tu me diras de faire. Renifla Remus en séchant maladroitement ses larmes et son nez humide.

Severus allait répondre quand un phoenix apparut transportant une trentaine de paquets. Il les déposa sur le sol et donna des mots à Severus et à Sirius, puis il disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Les deux elfes se regardèrent et lurent le même mot écrit pour eux par Estel :

« _Des petites friandises de la part de filles folles de vos corps_ »

_-_Il y en a pour un armée. Soupira Severus.

_-_Oui. Et si on ne les mange pas, elles vont nous tuer. Remarqua Sirius.

_-_Oui. C'est plus que probable.

Ils soupirèrent de nouveau, puis ouvrirent chacun un paquet et tombèrent sur leurs plats elfiques préférés. Pour Sev, c'était une salade de pâtes aux champignons des bois et aux airelles. Il renifla avec bonheur ce plat et le dévora de même que Sirius qui dévorait du civet de cerf aux fraises des bois et à la sauce forestière qui était bien chaud grâce à un sort elfique. James comprit que c'était les elfes qui leurs avaient envoyé ça. Alors que les maraudeurs observaient les deux bruns se remplirent la panse, les Wilds Cats paufinaient leur mauvais coups.  
Durant tout les reste du voyage, Estel, Ron et Leana jouèrent à la bataille explosive tandis que Draco, Godric et le tatouage elfique avaient de grandes conversations philosophiques.

Quand le train arriva en gare, les portes des compartiments furent étrangement bloquées et les seuls à pouvoir sortir furent les Wilds Cats. Estel pouffa :

_-Allez partons afin de ne pas nous mêler au troupeau._

Tous les quatre éclatèrent de rire, puis entrèrent dans une calèche qui les emmena vers le château. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils furent accueillis par le professeur MacGonagall qui les plaça dans la salle où les champions du Tournois des Trois Sorciers avaient attendu. Elle repartit et Leana murmura :

_-Ouvre les portes, qu'on s'amuse. _

_-J'écoute et j'obéis belle fée. _Répliqua son fiancé avec un grand sourire amusé alors que les autres attendaient avec impatience la suite de l'histoire.

Estel ferma les yeux lança un sort, puis libéra les portes ainsi que les voyageurs. Estel pouffa de rire et murmura :

_-Le troupeau va arriver._

Les Wilds Cats pouffèrent et créèrent un écran géant afin de pouvoir voir et écouter les effets de leur blague dans la Grande Salle.

_-_Albus, les enfants sont en retards. Les Maraudeurs ont encore dû faire une mauvaise blague. Dit Minerva qui sentait que les quatre gryffondors avaient encore fait un très mauvais coups.

_-_Non, d'habitude, ils le font le lendemain de la répartition, ou avant dans le train, mais jamais durant la repartition. Je commence à m'inquiéter. Dit le vieux directeur avec un air inquiet. Avec ce fou de Voldemort qui s'attaquait aux sorciers, il craignait que Tom ait attaqué les enfants.

Soudain, Rusard avec vingt ans de moins arriva en courant et s'exclama :

_-_Monsieur le directeur, Monsieur le directeur !

_-_Que se passe-t-il, Argus ? Demanda Albus en fronçant les sourcils devant l'affolement du concierge.

_-_Les élèves viennent d'arriver.

_-_Et bien ouvrez la porte. Soupira Dumbeldore, le soulagement se sentant dans sa voix.

Le concierge fit une drôle de tête, puis retourna vers les Grandes Portes et les ouvrit. Il y eut un silence de mort qui fut brisé par un bruyant :

_-_Bêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêê !!!

Ils virent entrer un immense troupeau de mouton, de brebis et d'agneaux menés par trois béliers rouges qui se mirent à bêler toutes les insultes de leur vocabulaire. Le professeur Dumbledore allait lancer le contre-sort quand une phrase s'écrivit en l'air et tous purent la lire :

« Monsieur Shadow trouve que les élèves sont bien frileux cette année. Au moins, ils pourront faire votre fortune en se faisant tondre! »

Les moutons se mirent à bêler de colère alors qu'une nouvelle phrase remplaçait la précédente :

« Monsieur Light découvre avec joie que tous les aurors sont du même signe astrologique, Bélier. »

Les Aurors grattèrent le sol avec fureur et baissèrent la tête prêts à charger le premier qui rirait, tandis qu'une autre phrase apparaissait :

« Monsieur Sun aimerait bien les tondre pour se tricoter une belle écharpe quand l'hiver pointera son nez. »

Dumbeldore retint de justesse un rire alors qu' une nouvelle phrase faisait son apparition :

« Monsieur Silver trouve qu'il serait dangereux pour les professeurs de compter les moutons. »

Hagrid pouffa de rire et reçut le regard noir d'un bélier qui se remit à bêler avec colère et frustration. Dumbledore se leva et demanda :

_-_Mais qui êtes-vous ?

« Nous sommes les Wilds Cats »

-Mais qui êtes vous ?

« Monsieur Shadow déplore que le sucre ait fait de telles ravages à votre cerveau »

« Monsieur Light se ferait une joie de vous prescrire une régime sans sucre ! »

« Monsieur Sun commence à craindre que le sucre ait raison de votre santé ! »

« Monsieur Silver n'a qu'une chose à dire: LE SUCRE NE PASSERA PAS ! »

Dumbledore lança le contre-sort, mais rien ne se passa. Alors qu'une phrase apparaissait :

« Le mot magiqueu! »

_-_Bêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêê !!! Braillèrent Sirius et Severus furieux.

« Oh ! Si on peut même plus s'amuser ! »

Dans un pop assez bruyant, les élèves et les aurors reprirent forme humaine. Maugrey commençait à hurler toutes les insultes de son répertoire bien fourni quand Albus lui lança un « silencio » informulé et l'auror continua à insulter tout le monde dans le plus parfait silence tandis que les autres étudiants se demandaient qui avaient eut le culot de s'attaquer à des aurors et à toute l'école. D'un geste, Dumbledore demanda aux élèves de s'asseoir tandis que les premières années restaient debout à regarder le tabouret sur lequel se trouvait un vieux chapeau. Ils furent très étonnés quand une ouverture se créa et que le chapeau se mit à beugler :

A suivre


	52. Chapter 52

Chapitre 52

_D'un geste, Dumbledore demanda aux élèves de s'asseoir tandis que les premières années restaient debout à regarder le tabouret sur lequel se trouvait un vieux chapeau. Ils furent très étonnés quand une ouverture se créa et que le chapeau se mit à beugler :_

Bali Balo dans son berceau  
**BIP** déjà comme un taureau  
Et une **BIP** lui dit :  
"sa mère tu **BIP** déjà plus que ton père"  
ah ah Bali Balo...  
Bali Balo est un salaud

Jamais de mémoire de phoenix il n'y eut un tel silence. Les professeurs observaient avec stupéfaction l'item magique.

Bali Balo dans le désert  
se trimballait les **BIP** à l'air  
Mais arrivait un nuage de grenouilles  
Qui lui bouffa la peau des **BIP**  
ah ah Bali Balo...  
Bali Balo est un salaud

De plus en plus d'élèves rougissaient en écoutant les paroles peu recommandables que déblatérait le pauvre choipeau qui n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

Bali Balo sur sa moto  
faisait du cent et du zéro  
Mais c'est dans ce **BIP** de virage  
Qui s'les ai pris dans l'embraillage  
ah ah Bali Balo...  
Bali Balo est un salaud

Les filles les plus prudes se bouchaient les oreilles en poussant des petits cris de pucelles outragées, mais ça ne les empêchaient pas d'écouter les autres paroles.

Bali Balo chez les bonnes soeurs  
Se tapa la mère supérieur  
La vieille Lui dit: "jamais l'seigneur  
Ne m'a donné autant d'bonheur "  
ah ah Bali Balo...  
Bali Balo est un salaud

Deux professeurs commencèrent à pouffer de rire, suivit par quelques élèves nés de moldus qui n'auraient jamais pensé entendre cette chanson cent pour cent moldue dans une respectable école de magie.

Bali Balo dans son avion  
Avec sa femme et son cochon  
Dès que sa femme eut tourné la tête  
Il **BIP** la pauvre bête  
ah ah Bali Balo...  
Bali Balo est un salaud

Le professeur de Potions ne put se retenir à ce couplet et explosa de rire, cachant son visage entre ses bras, les épaules secouées par le fou rire dévastateur qu'il avait tenté de réprimer depuis le début de la chanson.

Bali Balo au cinéma  
Péta si fort qu'il s'envola  
Il atterrit dans les coulisses  
Et **BIP** l'pompier d'service  
ah ah Bali Balo...  
Bali Balo est un salaud

Le professeur Mac Gonagall était outrée et lançait des regards noirs vers les Maraudeurs qui ne comprenaient rien. Seul un Maraudeur et un serpentard comprirent qui étaient responsables de cette blague et surtout qui en particulier l'ayant plus d'une fois entendu chantonner en coeur avec son père ravi.

Bali Balo dans son cercueil  
**BIP** encore comme un chevreuil  
Avec sa **BIP** en arc-de cercle  
Il arriva à soulever l'couvercle  
ah ah Bali Balo...  
Bali Balo est un salaud

Le professeur Dumbledore n'avait jamais vu ça, depuis soixante dix ans qu'il enseignait, il n'avait jamais eu ça. Personne n'avait jamais pu ensorceler l'item pour qu'il déblatère une telle chanson. De plus en plus de rires résonnaient dans la Grande Salle. Le vieux directeur vit Peeves pleurnicher de joie en voyant une magnifique blague qui touchait toute l'école. Il mimait de grands gestes des mains à la manière d'un chef d'orchestre. Loin de toute cette stupéfaction, le choipeau continua allègrement en braillant :

« Les lions sont des couillons  
Les serpentards sont des vantards  
Les serdaigles sont des pucelles  
Les Pouffsouffle sont des maroufles »

Toutes les maisons huèrent le pauvre choipeau qui n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'il voulait. Mais heureusement, sous la pression d'un doux félin argenté, un certain félin félon doré retira le sort qu'il avait lancé et le choipeau chanta la véritable chanson :

Il y a de cela mille ans  
Quatre sorciers parmi les plus puissants  
S'unirent pour créer un lieu d'enseignement.  
Godric Gryffondor appelait à lui  
Ceux dont le courage était la lumière dans la nuit  
Rowena Serdaigle, auprès d'elle n'avait admis  
Que ceux dont l'intelligence était leur vie  
Helga Pouffsouffle prisait comme qualité  
La plus grande des loyautés  
Salazar Serpentard n'admettait à ses côtés  
Que ceux dont la ruse et l'ambition étaient leurs qualités.  
Durant longtemps la paix régna entre les fondateurs  
Jusqu'à ce que la vérité éclate.  
Salazar et Godric se sacrifièrent  
Pour un peuple fier.  
Ils furent trahis par deux sorciers  
Qui les donnèrent au ministère.  
Sur le bûcher Godric fut brûlé  
Mais par ses amis en phoenix il fut transformé.  
Salazar rejoignit les elfes  
Et jamais plus il ne regarda vers ceux qui l'avaient trahi  
Ce fut la fin de l'unité  
Mais grâce à l'élu de la prophétie  
Poudlard sera de nouveau uni  
Et le mal a jamais détruit.  
Maintenant mettez-moi sur votre tête  
Afin que je choisisse  
La maison où vous devez être.

Il y eut un silence de mort alors que tous écoutaient la véritable histoire de Poudlard. Dumbledore se leva et dit :

_-_Je vous expliquerai tout après la répartition.

Tous acceptèrent, puis d'un geste, Albus demanda au professeur Mac Gonagall de commencer. Les élèves furent répartis entre les différentes maisons bien que Serpentard et Gryffondor soient les maisons recevant le plus de nouveaux élèves. Quand tous les premières années furent répartis, Le professeur Mac Gonagall rangea le parchemin, puis se mit en tête de ranger le choipeau et le tabouret. Cependant, la porte derrière la table des professeurs s'entrouvrit et une tête blonde en sortit et demanda avec une politesse timide :

_-_Professeur, on doit encore attendre ?

_-_Oh ! Par Merlin, je vous avais complètement oublié ! S'exclama le professeur de Métamorphose en replaçant le tabouret.

Une voix grave et froide gronda :

_-_Et bien merci. Ça fait plaisir à entendre.

_-_Allez Es. C'est pas si grave ! Répliqua une voix assez amusée.

_-_Pas si grave ? Si j'étais ma mère, je les aurai massacré dans la plus pure tradition des elfes noirs et j'aurai retapissé les murs avec leurs tripes. Répondit la première voix toujours aussi outrée.

_-_Oui, Mais tu n'es pas ta mère. Ou alors, elle serait vachement virile. S'esclaffa la seconde voix.

_-_Ouais, bon. C'est une façon de parler. Bougonna la première voix.

Toute la salle écoutait les deux élèves se disputer et Albus pouffa légèrement. Cependant il faillit éclater de rire quand une voix féminine remarqua d'un ton doux et rêveur :

_-_Vous ne trouvez pas que le ciel est très présent ?

_-_...

_-_...

_-_Ben quoi ? Demanda la voix douce.

_-_Heu... C'est le mur que tu regardes là. Répliqua la seconde voix.

Les Maraudeurs n'eurent pas autant de retenu que le vénérable directeur et explosèrent de rire de même que Severus. Toutes les maisons observèrent le sombre serpentard rire à gorge déployée.

_-_Oh !

_-_Leana ? Demanda la première voix.

_-_Oui, Estel ? Répondit la voix douce.

_-_Arrête les glaces, c'est vraiment pas bon pour toi !

La voix douce devint nettement plus agressive :

_-_Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

_-_Heu... Rien, rien du tout !

_-_ESTEL ALAGOS ATTENDS QUE JE T'ATTRAPPE !

_-_Et voilà, ça recommence ! Soupira la voix du blond.

_-_Pfffuuuu !! Ils ne peuvent pas s'arrêter ! Répliqua la seconde voix.

_-_Tu rêves éveiller Ron. C'est comme si tu demandais à la Terre d'arrêter de tourner, c'est impossible.

Dans la Grande Salle, Albus toussota et dit :

_-_Avant de commencer mon discours, quatre nouveaux élèves seront répartis cette année en cinquième année. Ils ne sont pas des sorciers, mais appartiennent à la race des elfes. Professeur Mac Gonagall ?

Le professeur de Métamorphose déroula son parchemin et appela :

_-_Alagos Estel !

La porte s'ouvrit et toutes les filles se mirent à baver. Il se tenait droit et fier, le portrait craché de James Potter. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient tressés avec soin et dévoila un visage plus viril qui perdait ses derniers traits enfantins. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice et il avait un sourire séducteur aux lèvres. Il s'arrêta devant le professeur Mac Gonagall, lui prit la main et se mit en mode charmeur :

-Professeur Mac Gonagall. C'est un honneur pour moi, humble elfe des bois de recevoir l'enseignement de la part de la meilleure des professeurs de Métamorphose du monde sorcier.

Minerva devint écarlate alors qu'Estel continuait son speech. Il lui fit un élégant baise-main.

_-_Ah! Professeur, votre beauté n'a d'égal que votre esprit. Il est difficile pour moi de vous regarder sachant qu'il n'y aura...

Le choipeau se mit à hurler :

_-_Serpentard !

_-_...

Devant la tête d'Estel, Minerva pouffa et lui montra la table des serpentards. Estel grogna en allant vers les verts et argents. Brusquement, il se tourna vers le choipeau et siffla fièrement :

_-_La moindre des choses serait de me laisser terminer ma phrase.

Tous sursautèrent quand l'item magique répliqua :

_-_T'es bien un elfe. Tu ne penses qu'à courir après les filles.

_-_Je ne cours pas après les filles, c'est un manque de respect envers elles. De plus, j'ai une fiancée et elle m'a interdit toute relation autre qu'amical avec des filles ou des femmes.

_-_Va à ta place, bourreau des coeurs !

Estel lui fit un clin d'oeil et alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la table, le plus loin possible de Severus Rogue qui avait l'air d'avoir envie de le bouffer. Le jeune elfe avait l'air d'attendre quelqu'un. Le professeur Mac Gonagall toussota un peu, puis appela :

_-_D'Antagara Leana Sörëyä Larami Naraneï Saraleï Enamora

Une magnifique jeune fille à l'air vaporeux aux longs cheveux blonds, aux yeux d'un bleu très clairs et aux courtes oreilles pointues apparut en marchant avec une grâce divine. Tous les garçons se mirent à baver devant la beauté de la jeune fille. Sirius rectifia les choses en disant :

_-_C'est la fiancée d'Estel et il est particulièrement jaloux.

James et Remus comprirent que la jeune fille était chasse gardée. Leana s'approcha dignement de l'item magique qui s'exclama :

_-_Serpentard !

La belle jeune fille alla s'asseoir près d'Estel et lui embrassa tendrement la joue en murmurant :

_-J'espère qu'on sera tous ensemble !_

_-Je l'espère moi aussi._

Ils se turent quand le professeur appela :

_-_Beren Ron.

Tous virent un jeune garçon du même âge qu'Estel arrivé avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres tandis qu'il arborait une courte chevelure noire aux reflets roux. Il observa le choipeau qui s'écria :

_-_Serpentard.

Ron marcha tranquillement vers la table des serpentards et s'assit en face d'Estel. Il regarda Sirius et lui fit un clin d'oeil amusé et surtout mima le cri du mouton. Sirius fut retenu de justesse par James avant de faire la tête au carrée à l'ex-sorcier. Ron fit un grand sourire au père de son petit frère, se moquant totalement du gryffondor. Mais heureusement pour Sirius qui allait bientôt exploser, le professeur appela enfin :

_-_Celeb Draco.

Sirius faillit de nouveau se lever, mais cette fois-ci pour étreindre son fils, mais il fut encore retenu par James. Tous observaient avec stupéfaction le jeune garçon, c'était la copie-carbone de Lucius Malefoy. Le jeune garçon avait cependant des oreilles à la mode elfique qui pointaient hors de sa longue chevelure blonde tressée avec le même soin que celle d'Estel. Il salua le professeur tandis que le choipeau s'exclama :

_-_Serpentard.

Draco se tourna vers Sirius qui lui fit un sourire plein de fierté. Tout content de la fierté de son père, Draco alla rejoindre les Wilds Cats qui enfin étaient tous dans la même maison, celle des verts et argents. Lucius Malefoy sentit que son statut de prince des serpentards allait passer à la trappe avec les nouveaux. Les Wilds Cats discutèrent de mauvais coups tout en essayant d'éviter les coups d'oeil furibonds de Severus. Maintenant que la répartition était totalement terminée, Albus se leva et dit :

_-_Je vous dois une explication, Messieurs Alagos, Beren, Celeb et Miss d'Antagara viennent du futur, de vingt ans. Ils sont là pour changer les choses... Oui Miss Evans ?

Une jeune rousse avait levé la main et demanda :

_-_Mais cela ne risque-t-il pas de modifier le futur ?

_-_Miss Evans, Il n'y a plus de futur, tout a été détruit par la reine des elfes noirs en personne. Elle est la seule à être capable de le faire et elle l'a fait afin de sauver son peuple. Cependant, cela sauvera aussi les sorciers. Nous avons une chance de ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs grâce aux elfes qui sont les garants de notre histoire.

Tous les étudiants observèrent les trois elfes et la fée qui faisaient des saluts vers Severus. Sirius avait une envie folle de rejoindre les serpentards pour donner une bonne leçon aux quatre chatons. Il se tourna vers le directeur quand celui-ci reprit la parole.

_-_Sachez aussi que la Forêt Interdite ne l'a jamais été autant qu'aujourd'hui, les elfes ont juré de tuer quiconque s'y trouverait. Sachez aussi que le Ministère est très mal vu par les elfes.

_-_Pourquoi Professeur ? Demanda la jeune fille rousse.

_-_Car il y a plus de mille ans, les deux fondateurs Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor ont tout risqué pour aider les elfes qui avaient été transformés en elfe de maison par un sort de... Merlin. Répondit Dumbledore. Tous les professeurs qui ne le savaient pas sursautèrent aussi violemment que les élèves alors que le vieux sorcier était respectueusement salué par Estel et les Wilds Cats.

_-_QUOI ?!

Le brouhaha fut intense et pendant quelques secondes plus personne ne s'entendit parler. Albus soupira un instant, puis s'écria :

_-_SILENCE !!!

Tous se turent et observèrent le vieux magicien.

_-_Sachez que Merlin était un mage noir, lui et Mordred ne faisaient qu'un. Il ne pouvait détruire les elfes qui l'empêchaient de prendre le contrôle complet de la magie, alors il a décidé de créer un sort qui transformerait les elfes en créatures difformes et dociles. Il a payé cet acte infâme de sa vie, car il a été tué par la reine des elfes noirs en personne après plusieurs dizaines d'années de tortures le tout sous le regard bienveillant des elfes des bois. Et à cause de lui, les anciens traités de paix entre les elfes et les hommes ont été brisés. Les deux fondateurs ont décidé de faire le contre-sort qui rendrait aux elfes leur forme naturelle, mais ils ont été trahis par deux sorciers dont les parents travaillaient au Ministère de la Magie. Et si Salazar a eut le temps de fuir à Taur Galen, Godric a été brûlé sur le bûcher. Cependant, il n'en est pas mort, car les elfes ont réussi à le transformer à temps en phoenix. Et durant mille ans, il est resté sous cette forme jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau les elfes lui rendent sa forme naturelle. Les fondateurs de Poudlard se trouvent en ce moment-même dans le royaume des elfes. Si je vous dis tout cela, c'est que vous ne devez jamais croire ce que dit le ministère. Vous devez apprendre à penser par vous-même.

Tous les élèves reprirent leur discussion alors qu'un sang-pur se tournait vers les trois elfes et la fée et cracha :

_-_C'est à cause de toi qu'on a plus de serviteurs.

_-_Tu es un grand garçon, tu es capable de lacer tout seul tes chaussures ! Ricana Ron.

Les fils et filles de moldus se moquèrent de lui, car eux se débrouillaient très bien sans cela. Les sangs-purs venaient de comprendre avec horreur qu'ils allaient devoir apprendre à se débrouiller seuls. Le professeur Dumbledore observa les élèves puis après avoir toussoté, il reprit la parole du rire dans sa voix :

_-_Sachez que les elfes nous ont offert un service qui vous donnera la nourriture que vous souhaitez. De même, le château a des sorts d'auto nettoyage, les préfets vous expliqueront tout en détail. Bien après ce discours un peu plus long que la moyenne, je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Godric Gryffondor qui n'est pas présent, car il n'est pas vraiment au courant, mais il le sera tout à l'heure...

Il fut interrompu par un rire bruyant et tous virent le phoenix de Draco rire comme un bossu de même que son ami et les autres. Brusquement un hurlement eut lieu et un Godric Gryffondor en pleine forme apparut et hurla :

_-_IL...

_-_Godric, mon cher ami. Je suis ravi que vous ayez accepté. Le coupa Albus avec un immense sourire.

_-_Mais je... Commença Godric.

_-_Les enfants en trépignent d'impatience. Continua le vieux professeur

_-_Mais...

_-_Allez Godric, viens. Ou on va se retrouver avec un trou du cul du ministère. Aïe !!! S'exclama Draco qui reçu un coup de bec de la part du phoenix, ce qui déclencha encore plus les rires de ses trois amis.

Godric allait refuser avec force quand il surprit le regard de prince battu que lui lançait Estel. Il soupira lourdement et grogna pour la plus grande joie d'Albus qui fit un clin d'oeil aux quatre jeunes félins :

_-_D'accord, j'accepte.

Toute l'école hurla de joie, un fondateur allait leur faire cours. Godric devint écarlate devant les cris des élèves. Un rire amusé résonna derrière lui tandis qu'un elfe aux longs cheveux noirs apparut et dit :

_-_AHAHAH ! Godric, tu es un flemmard, boulimique, mauvais perdant au coeur d'artichaut.

_-_Gggrrrrrr !

_-_Mais c'est qu'il va mordre le lionceau! S'esclaffa l'elfe.

_-_Salazar ? Demanda gentiment Godric.

_-_Oui ?

_-_Je peux te tuer ? Interrogea Godric faussement naïf.

_-_Hmmm ! Tu ne peux pas tuer le nouveau professeur de duel. Répliqua Salazar.

_-_On a des cours de duel ? Demanda excité un élève de gryffondor.

_-_Oui, mais le directeur de Poudlard ne le sait pas encore. Répliqua le fondateur avec un air rusé.

_-_C'est de bonne guerre ! Pouffa Albus.

D'un geste de la main, il les invita à s'asseoir à la table des professeurs. Tous les élèves étaient étonnés, c'était la répartition la plus loufoque qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Mais heureusement c'était terminé et ils purent tous manger comme des fauves.

A suivre


	53. Chapter 53

Chapitre 53

A la table des serpentards, les Wilds Cats discutèrent de leur dortoir :

_-Estel, où va-t-on aller dormir ? Il est hors de question que je dorme seule avec les filles de Serpentard. _Gronda Leana en puisant dans le panier d'Estel une soupe forestière.

_-On peut toujours s'installer dans notre grotte et ensuite s'installer dans la Chambre des Secrets._ Indiqua Draco en mangeant une salade de pâtes.

_-Nos parents ne voudront jamais. _Remarqua Ron qui se goinfrait d'un soufflet aux champignons et aux airelles.

_-Alors je vais dans la Chambre des Secrets et j'y installe nos affaires._Décida Estel.

_-D'accord, fait attention à toi._

_-N'aies crainte Silver, je ferais attention._

Estel se leva et quitta la salle non sans avoir lancer un regard noir vers Peter qui bouffait comme un chancre et cracha en elfique :

_-Saleté de rat, à peine quinze ans et déjà aussi noir qu'un mangemort !_

Sirius lança un véritable regard de haine vers Peter alors que James ne comprenait plus rien. Il demanda à Sirius :

_-_Padfoot, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_-_Je te le dirai plus tard, Prongs. Les murs ont des oreilles et je ne veux pas que certaines personnes mal intentionnées apprennent certaines choses qui doivent rester secrètes.

_-_D'accord.

Sachant que Sirius lui dirait tout plus tard, James se tourna vers celle qui faisait battre son coeur, Lily Evans qui observait Estel en soupirant comme toutes les autres filles. James commença à être jaloux, mais Sirius lui donna un petit coup de coude et murmura à son oreille :

_-_Tu ne risques rien, c'est ton fils et il est avec Leana.

Soulagé, James soupira et regarda écoeuré Sirius dévoré ce que sa petite femme lui avait préparé. Il lui demanda :

_-_T'arrive à manger ça ?

_-_C'est un véritable délice, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates.

_-_J'ai pas envie de savoir en fait. Grimaça James.

Après un dernier frisson de dégoût, il se remit à manger sans savoir que dans les sous-sol du château, un elfe parlementait avec un serpent géant qui s'emmerdait comme un rat mort. Le serpent géant accepta de prendre la forme d'une vipère et de toujours rester avec lui. Puis Estel alla dans la chambre à proprement dit et prépara tout pour que les Wilds aient un QG digne de ce nom. Le serpent qui répondait au nom de Sita jura de ne pas tuer de son regard, puis rampa jusqu'au cou de son nouveau maître et se laissa cajoler heureux. Il lui fallut trente minutes pour tout faire, puis il repartit vers la Grande Salle où le repas continuait tranquillement.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent en claquant, Draco s'exclama pour que tout le monde l'entende :

_-_Shadow, tu prends toujours ton pied à faire peur à tout le monde !

Estel l'observa avec un sourire très amusé alors que le surnom de l'elfe passait sur toutes les lèves, Shadow, des Wilds Cats! Sita leva sa tête triangulaire et observa cette pièce qu'il avait connu. Il se mit à trembler de joie quand il vit son maître à la table des professeurs. Son maître adoré, Salazar était enfin de retour et le regardait avec un sourire ravi. Il allait demander à Estel de l'amener vers la table centrale quand un rugissement de fureur résonna dans la pièce. Estel hilare dut fuir poursuivi par trois aurors qui n'avaient pas vraiment appréciés leur transformation. Il courut jusque derrière un mur, puis transplana devant sa place. Là, Sita demanda à Estel :

_**-**_**C'essssssst mon maître. Ramène-moi versssss lui.**

_**-**_**J'y vaissss Ssssita.**

Il alla vers les professeurs et donna à Salazar qui le cajola tandis que Sita se mettait papoter avec lui, heureux d'avoir retrouver son maître. Estel salua les deux fondateurs, puis retourna à sa place. Draco, Ron et Leana rirent comme des fous devant le mauvais coups de leur ami. Albus se leva, applaudit et leur dit :

_-_C'est la plus belle blague que j'ai pu voir depuis mon entrée à Poudlard.

_-_Les temps sont durs alors rien ne vaut le rire pour oublier les horreurs qui arrivent dans le monde. Expliqua Ron avec sagesse.

Mais avant qu'Albus puisse répondre, Draco lança :

_-_C'est moi, ou tu as dit une parole sensée.

_-_Ce n'est pas toi, il a bien dit une parole sensée. Répliqua Estel avec un air de terreur sur les traits fins de son beau visage.

_-_Mais c'est horrible. C'est comme si Voldemort se mettait à courir dans les bois déguisés en nymphe riant, chantant, jetant des pétales de fleurs et louant les moldus. S'exclama Leana horrifiée.

_-_Voldemort en nymphette ?! Je vais être malade. Gémit Draco d'un air dégoûté.

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix faillirent exploser de rire devant les visages faussement écoeurés des Wilds Cats.

_-_Dites tout de suite que je suis un idiot ! S'offusqua Ron.

_-_Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles vraiment une réponse Sun. Répondit Estel avec un sourire alors que Draco riait à s'en casser une côte.

_-_SILVER ! Arrête de te marrer où je te jure que je ferai en sorte que tes dents à la Pinocchio soient aussi évoluées que le cerveau d'un troll. Rugit Ron.

Sirius allait défendre son fils quand James le retint et lui dit :

_-_Il sait se défendre contre ses amis, et ils le défendront contre ses ennemis. Laisse-moi écouter sa réplique.

_-_Bon d'accord. Grommela Sirius.

Du côté des serpentards, les verts et argent écoutaient avec fascination la dispute entre les quatre amis. Draco se dressa tel un cobra prêt à l'attaque et siffla outré :

_-_Non, mais je ne te permets pas boule de poils ! Moi au moins je ne suis pas bloqué quand je passe dans les portes. Et quand je déprime, je ne me déplume pas.

_-_ARF ARF ARF !!! Pour une fois c'est toi la boule de poil, Sun.

_-_Hey, j't'ai pas fait cygne, Light !

_-_Beau jeu de mot. Sun. Lança Estel.

_-_Merci, merci Shadow. C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part de me...

_-_LES VOILÀ !!!

Tous se tournèrent vers les cris et virent trois aurors la baguette tremblante pointée sur quatre chatons inoffensifs... Comment ça c'est pas crédible ?!... Oui, bon, sur quatre félins félons futés qui allaient se faire une joie de faire tourner les trois défenseurs de la veuve et de l'orphelin en bourriques. Les quatre jeunes se levèrent un air innocent sur leur visage. Les trois aurors s'avancèrent afin de faire regretter aux quatre satanés gamins ce qu'ils leur avaient osé faire quand Estel s'exclama :

_-_Wilds Cats ?! ALLEZ-Y !!!!

Les quatre jeunes bondirent dans tous les sens, et alors que Ron se transformait en griffon, Leana en panthère des neiges et Draco en smilodon, Estel se transforma en cerf. C'était le frère jumeau de Prongs sauf qu'il était noir comme la nuit. L'herbivore rua puis se jeta sur les trois aurors et disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Les professeurs de leur place virent le cerf charger et à quelques centimètres, se transformer, en créant une fumée opaque, en panthère noire et filer à la suite de ses amis. Maugrey poussa un rugissement de fureur et se mit à courser les quatre fauves, furieux de s'être fait berner aussi facilement. Les deux autres aurors le suivirent. Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre petits démons apparurent en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, morts de rire.

_-_T'es dégueulasse quand même, Shadow. Faire croire à la Grosse Dame que Maugrey est fou d'elle, que Stevenson est l'amoureux secret de Mimi Geignarde et que Morgan est fou des blagues de Peeves.

_-_Je sais. Je m'aime. Ils en ont pour toute la nuit à se débarrasser de ces sangsues. S'esclaffa Estel.

Toute la Grande Salle explosa de rire. Les Wilds Cats étaient vraiment aussi blagueurs que les Maraudeurs et le mieux, c'est qu'ils faisaient parti des serpentards, donc, les verts et argents pourront enfin se défendre.

_-_Je me demande quand nos trois aurors vont découvrir qu'ils se sont fait avoir. Pouffa Dumbledore.

_-_Le plus tard possible de préférence ! Répondit Draco avec un grand sourire lumineux.

Les élèves regardaient avec fascination les quatre amis quand un phoenix blanc apparut et se posa sur l'épaule de Dumbledore. Il frotta sa tête contre la joue barbue de son maître et poussa une trille joyeuse. Albus caressa tendrement son nouveau compagnon et lui demanda :

_-_Alors Fumseck, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

Le phoenix se posa sur la table et montra le repas qu'avait choisi Mac Gonagall. Albus s'exclama alors :

_-_Boulettes de viande avec de la purée de pomme de terre.

Le repas apparut et le phoenix dégusta avec jouissance le met. Quand il eut terminé, Albus le tint contre lui et l'oiseau repus s'endormit comme un bienheureux. Il ne connaissait pas le sorcier depuis longtemps, mais malgré sa forte tendance à manipuler les gens, il l'aimait sincèrement et il lui faisait confiance. Le vieux sorcier n'aimait pas manipuler les autres, mais pour empêcher les pires catastrophes, il était obligé de le faire. Cependant, il savait que si Voldemort venait à être éliminé, Dumbledore ne se contenterait que de diriger sa bien aimée école et ne s'occuperait plus de politique. Quand tous eurent terminé de manger, Albus dit :

_-_Maintenant que le repas est terminé, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Et je souhaiterai que les Wilds Cats et les Maraudeurs nous laissent une bonne nuit de sommeil avant de commencer leurs frasques.

_-_Pour les Wilds Cats, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire professeur, il faut que nous nous familiarisons avec notre nouvel environnement et que nous évitions quelques aurors énervés. Demain nous serons en pleine forme. Répliqua Estel avec un grand sourire malsain.

Albus pouffa de rire, puis les élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle. James demanda à Peter :

_-_Warmtail, tu peux nous attendre dans la salle commune ? On arrive tout de suite.

_-_D'accord.

Le p'tit gros partit rejoindre les autres, puis quand les portes se refermèrent sur le dernier professeur, Severus et les Wilds Cats rejoignirent le reste des Maraudeurs. Remus fronça des sourcils et demanda :

_-_Que se passe-t-il ? Et que fait Severus ici ?

Severus et Sirius lancèrent un coup d'oeil à Estel qui accepta d'un signe de tête. Les deux bruns ramenèrent leurs cheveux en arrière et dévoilèrent leurs oreilles pointues.

_-_Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

_-_Vous allez pouvoir nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda James.

_-_Oui. Répondit Estel. Il regarda les deux bruns puis commença les explications.

_-_James, Remus, vous devez savoir que les Sirius et Severus que vous avez connu, ont disparu en juin, ils sont devenu des elfes et ont retrouvé la mémoire de leur vie future ! Leur dit Estel.

_-_Quoi ? S'écria James.

_-_Je ne comprends plus là ! S'exclama Remus un peu perdu.

_-_Les elfes noirs ont une technique qui permet de ramener le monde vingt ans auparavant minimum. Nous venons tous les quatre du futur comme vous le savez. Mais ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que Sirius et Severus ont échangé leurs sangs avec des elfes et ils sont devenus des elfes. Cependant, ils ont été tués durant la destruction des deux royaumes. Mais par le sort de la reine des elfes noirs, leur sang s'est modifié afin qu'ils redeviennent ce qu'ils étaient devenus, des elfes. Leur mémoire passée les a suivis. Raconta Estel un peu froidement.

_-_Ça veut dire que... Commença James.

_-_Qu'ils savent ce que le monde magique va subir, et qu'ils vont nous aider à changer cela. La première chose, est de lier les quatre maisons. Uni, Poudlard pourra vaincre Voldy. Donc cela veut dire plus de blagues sur les serpentards, mais sur toute l'école. Expliqua Draco en regardant son père et son parrain.

_-_D'accord ! Répondit Remus.

_-_Ne vous acharnez pas sur ceux que vous pensez être déjà mangemorts. En faisant cela, vous les pousserez dans les bras de Voldemort. Conseilla Leana.

_-_Malefoy est un mangemort. Siffla James.

_-_Lucius Malefoy est un gosse perdu qui fera n'importe quoi pour ne pas décevoir son père. Répondit Ron en soupirant.

_-_Comment cela ? Demanda James.

_-_Je m'appelle Draco Sirius Black. Et je suis né Draco Lucius Malefoy. Mon grand-père Marcus Malefoy avait l'habitude de me... de me... Il me touchait, il faisait des choses pas biens.

Sirius enlaça Draco qui fondit en larme toujours autant perturbé par ce qu'il avait vécu. Sirius les larmes aux yeux consolait tendrement son fils sachant qu'il ne serait jamais un enfant comme les autres. Sirius avait commencé à faire parler Draco sur l'horreur de son enfance et le peu qu'il avait entendu le faisait regretter de ne pas être un elfe noir.

_-_Mais alors ? Demanda James horrifié comme Remus.

_-_Lucius subit la même chose. Mais j'ai l'intention de changer certaines petites choses, Ce pauvre Lucius va bientôt être orphelin de père. Susurra Estel en frottant ses mains avec un air démoniaque.

_-_Shadow ! Ce n'est pas gentil, Silver a le droit aussi d'avoir un cadeau de Noël. Alors tu gardes ton mage noir et tu laisses à la petite souris son petit Marcucus ! Gazouilla Ron.

_-_Je lui offre volontiers ce cadeau, ça sera son cadeau d'anniversaire. Renifla Draco qui était bien dans les bras de son père.

_-_Je t'adore Silver.

_-_Estel, il y a d'autre chose à leur révéler, non ? Demanda Sirius qui caressait tendrement les cheveux de son fils.

_-_Oui, tu as raison, _ithron-hu_. Je vais raconter mon histoire, celle d'un sorcier devenu elfe, Harry James Potter devenu Estel Alagos. Tout commença le 31 octobre 1981, à Godric Hollow, quand ta femme et toi vous vous êtes sacrifiés pour sauver votre fils unique, moi. J'ai réussi à survivre au sortilège de mort, et je fut adopté par les elfes. J'y suis resté aimé durant sept ans ignorant mon statut d'être humain. Puis quand je l'ai appris, j'ai voulu rencontrer les sorciers, j'ai voulu savoir si les rumeurs sur leur cruauté, leur méchanceté et leur bêtise étaient réelles alors l'ensemble des deux royaumes a appris la langue des humains, et quand j'ai eu onze ans, je suis rentré à Poudlard. C'est là que j'ai rencontré mon premier meilleur ami et mon ex-premier meilleur ennemi, Ron et Draco, Sun et Silver. Durant les vacances d'été, Ron est allé à Taur Galen et à Mornur et nous avons découvert qu'un ancien maraudeur se cachait sous les traits d'un rat.

_-_Warmtail ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Remus.

_-_Les Potter étaient cachés sous Fidelitas et seul le gardien du secret savait où se trouvait la maison et ce gardien, tout le monde pensa que c'était Sirius alors que c'était...

_-_Peter ! Siffla James en comprenant maintenant la haine de Sirius.

_-_Oui. Peter vous a trahis pour recevoir plus de pouvoir de la part de Voldemort, il a sacrifié ses meilleurs amis pour du pouvoir. Mais il a payé cher cette trahison, il fut déclaré coupable et donné aux elfes noirs et quant à Sirius qui avait été accusé à tort de trahison, il partit pour Taur Galen et ne revint jamais plus dans le monde sorcier. Il épousa une elfe qui l'attend en ce moment et adopta durant les vacances de Noël de deuxième année Draco qui avait eu l'opportunité de nous montrer son véritable visage, une petite souris effarouchée par les adultes.

_-_Grrrrrrr !!! Grogna Draco.

_-_ESTEL ALAGOS ! Je t'interdis d'insulter mon petit garçon ! Rugit Sirius outré qu'on puisse embêter son petit chat.

_-_Et voilà, Sirius maman poule Black est de retour ! S'amusa Severus qui reçut un regard noir de la part de Sirius qui rétorqua :

_-_Papa poule je te prie.

Malgré les informations graves que les elfes venaient de leur dire, James et Remus pouffèrent en voyant la petite dispute entre les deux ex-ennemis. James demanda à Estel :

_-_Est-ce qu'on peut avoir confiance en Peter ?

_-_Non. Même s'il n'est pas encore du côté de Voldemort, son âme est noire de même que son aura. Il va aller le retrouver sous peu. Il est trop tard pour lui, mais pas pour certains autres. Lucius et Regulus peuvent être rattrapés. Mais Bellatrix est totalement du côté de Voldemort. Mais pas sa soeur Narcissa.

_-_Estel, tu détestes Peter. Tu n'es pas objectif. Je n'ai pas vu une aura aussi noir que tu le pense. Il peut encore être sauvé. Mais est-ce qu'il le voudra ? C'est là, la question. Murmura doucement Leana en serra la main de son fiancé. Estel serra les dents, puis accepta d'un signe de tête.

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda James.

_-_Ça, c'est à vous de voir. Bien, on va devoir vous laisser, nous allons nous reposer dans le QG des Wilds Cats. Répondit Ron en s'étirant fatigué de sa journée.

_-_C'est où ? Demanda James.

_-_C'est la Chambre des Secrets de Salazar Serpentard. Lui dit Leana calmement.

Estel salua les sorciers et les deux elfes, puis ils allèrent se reposer, ils étaient vraiment épuisés. Cependant, quelques deux minutes plus tard, ils revinrent avec Godric le phoenix sur l'épaule de Draco. Estel leur dit :

_-_Bien, Godric vient de m'expliquer qu'il avait lui aussi construit une chambre secrète, mais qu'il n'avait pas été assez crétin pour le crier sur les toits.

Le phoenix lança nerveusement :

_-_Pourriez-vous ne pas le répéter à Sal, il...

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne doivent pas me répéter ? Grinça une voix très connue et qui avait tout entendu.

_-_Hé bien...

_-_Je voudrais savoir une chose ? Comment se fait-il que le Godric de 1976 soit amoureux de toi Sal, mais pas celui de 1996. Demanda Draco qui cajola tendrement le phoenix qui ronronnait... heu... roucoulait de plaisir.

_-_C'est très simple, quand je suis arrivé après la destruction de Poudlard, j'ai concentré en moi tous les sentiments d'amitié qu'il y avait en moi et dans l'ancien Fumseck tandis que lui a concentré tous les sentiments amoureux. Nous sommes deux personnalités d'une même personne quoi !

_-_Oh ! D'accord !

_-_Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vous amène chez les gryffons, vous prenez vos affaires. Ensuite, droit chez les serpentards pour prendre les affaires de Sev et sus dans le nouveau QG des Maraudeurs. S'exclama Estel en saluant les Wilds Cats qui allèrent se reposer.

Après avoir salué le nouveau professeur de Duel, les trois maraudeurs et le serpentard suivirent Estel qui les emmena vers la Grosse Dame et Estel commença son numéro de charme :

_-_Ô ! Vous, Créature céleste dont la vue est un enchantement. Vous, être divin dont les mots coulent de vos lèvres tel un nectar fleuri. Ô créature enchanteresse dont la beauté n'a d'égal que l'esprit, je porte l'audace jusqu'à vous demander une humble faveur. Comment puis-je oser vous demander cela ? C'est un acte contre-nature, une limace telle que moi ne peut parler à l'étoile merveilleusement belle que vous êtes. Mais je me lance, afin d'entendre votre merveilleuse voix prononcer le mot de passe qui permettrait à un indigne tel que moi de vous revoir encore et de contempler votre radieuse beauté.

Les maraudeurs observèrent la technique de drague de l'elfe, et même Severus pouffa de rire. La Grosse Dame se tortilla et minauda :

_-_Le mot de passe est « Licorne ».

_-_Ce mot si pur est une ode à l'amour. Je voudrais pouvoir rester avec vous, mais cela ne se peut, car nous appartenons à deux mondes différents. Cela me brise le coeur, adieu belle parmi les belles.

Les maraudeurs allèrent chercher leurs affaires et virent que Warmtail dormait bien profondément, il ne les avait pas attendus. James grimaça de colère, de même que Sirius et Remus. Quand ils quittèrent la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, Estel les amena devant celle de Serpentard et utilisa son don sur le fourchelangue pour entrer dans la Salle Commune. Severus alla chercher ses affaires et croisa Lucius. Le blond dit froidement :

_-_Alors tu fais ami avec des gryffondors et des elfes ?

_-_Lucius, ces elfes ont la possibilité de te libérer de la sordide influence de ton père.

_-_Tu... je ne te crois pas. Bafouilla le blond, ne voulant pas croire que son calvaire pourrait peut-être s'arrêter, ses yeux bleus montrèrent pour la première fois toute la détresse qu'il ressentait en lui.

_-_Que tu me croies ou non n'a pas d'importance, ils ont l'intention de lui faire payer ce qu'il te fait subir.

_-_Comment tu sais ?

_-_Draco Celeb !

_-_Et bien ?

_-_C'était ton fils dans le futur, et il a subi ce que toi tu subis. Il a eut l'opportunité de fuir et il l'a saisi. Je te laisse réfléchir, mais sache qu'Estel est un ami sincère et de confiance.

Severus emporta ses affaires et rejoignit les Maraudeurs, laissant Lucius réfléchir à ce qu'il devrait faire. Tous suivirent Godric qui les emmenèrent à une petite tour éloignée de tout. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait de Salazar Serpentard. Le phoenix dit le mot de passe :

_-_« Sal a de belles fesses »

Les Maraudeurs pouffèrent devant le mot de passe et ils décidèrent d'en changer. Ils le feraient le lendemain. Le portait devint transparent et les Maraudeurs passèrent à travers sauf Severus qui demanda à Estel :

_-_Tu ne viens pas ?

_-_Non, car c'est le QG des Maraudeurs et quant à moi, les Wilds Cats m'attendent. Bonne nuit Sev, Sirius.

A suivre


	54. Chapter 54

**Pour vous remercier de votre fidélité et pour fêter la millième review et la 189654 ème personne à avoir lu ma fic, je vous offre le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture et bonne journée.**

Chapitre 54

L'elfe repartit en laissant Severus pénétrer dans la chambre secrète de Godric. Il y avait un immense salon, une cuisine, diverses salles d'entraînement, une grande bibliothèque, et dans l'étage du dessus, une grande chambre qui pouvait contenir plusieurs lits. Severus et Sirius dupliquèrent le lit qui s'y trouvait déjà et les armoires ainsi que les coffres et les tables de chevet afin qu'ils puissent tous mettre leurs affaires dedans ou dessus. Maintenant que tous avaient un lit, une armoire, un coffre et une table de chevet, Sirius bondit sur un des lits tandis que Severus choisissait celui qui se trouvait sous la fenêtre. Ainsi il avait la vue sur le château de Taur Galen qu'il voyait d'ici, car seuls les elfes ou les amis des elfes pouvaient voir le château elfique. Quand ils eurent tous choisi un endroit où dormir, Sirius s'exclama :

_-_Sev ?

_-_Plaît-il ? Répondit froidement le serpentard.

_-_Voilà, tu es le meilleur en potion et tu as un sacré humour et surtout tu es loyal. Alors voilà, veux-tu faire partie des Maraudeurs ?

_-_Ma réponse importe peu, le plus important est, est-ce que les autres Maraudeurs sont d'accord ? Répondit le serpentard.

_-_Si les elfes de Godric Hollow te font confiance au point d'apparaître devant toi sans se cacher, alors je suis d'accord. Dit James avec un sourire.

_-_Severus, je suis un loup-garou et au fond de moi, je sais que je peux avoir toute confiance en toi, alors pour moi aussi c'est d'accord.

_-_Parfait. Severus Rogue, au nom de notre confrérie plus vraiment secrète, je te fait maraudeur. Déclama Sirius sur un ton grandiloquent.

Severus eut un léger sourire et leur dit :

_-_Il faudrait dormir, les Wilds Cats vont se faire une joie de nous faire des dizaines de mauvais coups et nous devons être en pleine forme pour les éviter.

_-_Tu as raison... heu... C'est quoi ton animagus ? Demanda James.

_-_C'est un loup noir. Répondit Severus.

_-_Noir ? Pourquoi pas Black ? S'exclama Sirius avec un grand sourire.

_-_QUOI ?! Non mais ça va pas ?! J'ai aucune envie d'avoir le même nom que ta cinglée de cousine. S'offusqua le serpentard.

_-_Ce n'était qu'une idée. Le calma Remus.

_-_N'empêche que Sev a raison ! Répondit Sirius.

_-_Et à quel sujet, Padfoot ? Demanda James.

_-_Ma cousine est cinglée.

_-_Bon, revenons à nos balais. Alors ce nom ?! Demanda James.

_-_...

_-_...

_-_... Tu as une douce fourrure alors pourquoi pas poildou ? Proposa James.

_-_J'aime pas trop. Dit Severus en grimaçant.

_-_Je sais, Fleecy. S'exclama Sirius.

_-_Fleecy ? J'aime bien. Répondit Severus avec un grand sourire.

_-_Alors va pour Fleecy. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu te nommeras Fleecy, membre des Maraudeurs.

_-_Génial.

Le froid serpentard ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de joie. Tous les autres le regardaient avec amusement et Remus lui demanda :

_-_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_-_Depuis le temps que je voulais faire partie des Maraudeurs. C'était mon rêve d'adolescent boutonneux. S'exclama joyeusement Severus.

Sirius se tourna vers Severus et rugit outragé au plus profond de lui-même :

_-_Tu vas voir le boutonneux !

Le chien se jeta sur le loup noir et se mit à le chatouiller sachant que le sombre serpentard était extrêmement sensible. Les deux autres maraudeurs observèrent les deux amis rouler sur le sol. Sirius était assis sur le dos de Severus qui pleurait de rire. Le rire de James et Remus stoppèrent la bataille. Padfoot et Fleecy lancèrent des regards noirs vers Prongs et Moony, puis tous les deux se jetèrent sur l'herbivore ainsi que sur le loup-garou et leurs firent subir les mêmes chatouilles. Les rires résonnaient bruyamment dans la Salle Secrète de Godric Gryffondor. Ils jouèrent comme des fous, jusqu'à ce que Remus se mette à montrer ses amygdales aux autres Maraudeurs. Il murmura épuisé :

_-_Je suis fatigué, je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

_-_Oui, la pleine lune est dans à peine une semaine. Bon, je vais aller chercher des ingrédients pour les potions. Je n'ai aucune envie que les quatre boules de poils me piquent mes potions. Cette sale petite bande de pique-assiettes. Grogna Severus.

_-_Je peux venir avec toi pendant que les petits cerfs et les pitits loup-garous vont dormir ? Demanda Sirius.

_-_Avec plaisir.

_-_Bon les deux elfes, on prépare vos lits et juré, pas de blagues. S'exclama James avec un sourire.

_-_Merci les amis.

Severus prit un verre qu'il transforma en besace et les deux elfes transplanèrent afin de rejoindre la Forêt Interdite. Dans les appartements des Maraudeurs, James et Remus allèrent vers la chambre en parlant des nombreux changements qu'il y avait eu dans leur vie.

_-_Severus a vraiment changé.

_-_Il faut dire qu'il a plus de trente ans d'âge mental maintenant. C'est un adulte dans le corps d'un adolescent. Remarqua James.

_-_Oui.

_-_Mais que va-t-on faire pour Peter ? On le chasse des Maraudeurs ou on lui laisse une chance de changer ?

_-_Laissons-lui une chance. Mais il devra accepter Severus et si c'est le cas, alors les Maraudeurs seront cinq. Mais s'il refuse, il quittera les Maraudeurs. Conseilla Remus.

_-_C'est d'accord.

Dans la forêt, les deux maraudeurs tombèrent sur :

_-Hmff !!! Car... Carnion... tu... tu m'... étouffes._ Râla le pauvre Severus pris dans l'étreinte écrasante de l'elfe noir.

_-Espèce d'idiot. C'était à moi de recevoir ce coup et non à toi._

_-Je... n'a... allais... pas... re... rester... sans... rien fa... faire... a... alors... que ma... ma femme ve... venait d'... être assa... ssinnée. _Réussit à croasser le pauvre serpentard écrasé par un Carnion en mode protecteur ce qui était encore plus terrifiant que son mode tueur fou.

_-Carnion, je ne crois pas que Sariel te pardonne si tu lui tues son époux_. Remarqua Sirius avec un sourire.

Sourire qui disparut quand Carnion relâcha Severus qui put enfin respirer, et se tourna vers lui. Sirius fit un pas en arrière, puis se mit en position de combat prêt à défendre fièrement sa vie et son droit à aimer SA Melian. Cependant, il ne se doutait pas que Carnion pouvait être si rapide. Il n'eut même pas le temps de bouger, qu'il était déjà entre les bras de l'elfe noir qui lui dit :

_-Tu as prouvé ta valeur et ton courage dans la mort. Tu as tué un géant. Alors je te donne la main de ma fille. Même si je te trouve trop jeune. Bon que faites vous ici ?_

Sirius fut relâché et son sourire illumina ses yeux. Severus pouffant de rire répondit à l'elfe noir :

_-On va à la cueillette des ingrédients pour les potions. Il y a tout ce qu'on veut ici et à force de visiter la Forêt Interdite, je sais où trouver les plus rares._

_-Bien, alors je vous accompagne. _

_-Merci Carnion._

Ils passèrent plus de trois heures à rechercher tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour les potions. Sirius d'un calme olympien aida énormément les deux elfes et vers minuit, ils avaient recueilli ce dont ils avaient besoin. Carnion les ramena devant le château, puis Sirius demanda à son beau-père :

_-Carnion, tu pourras dire à Melian que je l'aime de tout mon coeur et que j'attends avec hâte que Noël arrive afin de pouvoir l'embrasser._

_-Beurk ! T'es bien un elfe des bois, dégoulinant de bons sentiments. Je lui dirai. _Grogna l'elfe noir avec un air dégoûté sur les traits durs de son visage.

Avec un dernier sourire, Sirius et Severus transplanèrent laissant Carnion qui murmura :

_-Faites attention les enfants. Je ne veux pas vous perdre de nouveau._

Les deux elfes arrivèrent dans l'antre des maraudeurs et alors que Sirius allait rejoindre le dortoir, Severus allait dans le labo de potions afin de commencer à préparer les ingrédients. Dans le dortoir, Remus entendant les pas connus de Sirius chuchota :

_-_Où est Fleecy ?

_-_Il est en train de préparer les ingrédients que nous avons récolté. Il est nerveux. Tu sais, c'est une nouvelle vie pour lui. Une vie où il a de réels amis et il a peur de tout faire rater. Alors il se détend comme il le peut.

_-_Il devrait aller dormir. Murmura Remus.

_-_Va lui dire. Il est têtu comme une bourrique.

Remus se leva doucement afin de ne pas réveiller James et alla rejoindre le serpentard. Il alla dans le laboratoire et vit le fier serpentard sangloter lourdement en serrant un bouquet d'aconite en bouton. Remus se précipita vers le jeune garçon et le serra contre lui. Severus sursauta violemment et tenta de se calmer. Remus murmura :

_-_Chhuuttt ! Je me moque de cette potion. Je n'en ai pas pris de toute mon enfance alors ce n'est pas grave.

_-_Si c'est grave. J'ai tous les ingrédients nécessaires et les aconites sont trop jeunes. On ne peut rien faire avec. La potion ne sera pas assez puissante et tu n'auras que peu de contrôle sur le loup.

_-_Mais c'est énorme. C'est déjà plus que ce que je n'ai jamais eu. Répliqua Remus en frottant le dos du nouveau maraudeur.

Severus se retrouva enlacé par Remus et il fondit de nouveau en larme. Il ne comprenait pas, lui qui avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne jamais montrer ses sentiments et voilà qu'il pleurait comme une Madeleine qui éminçait des oignons. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais il aimait cette chaleur humaine, cette tendresse qu'enfant il n'avait jamais reçu, cette amitié qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Remus s'écarta un peu de lui, sécha ses larmes et lui demanda :

_-_Tu veux que je...

Il fut coupé par deux autres voix qui conclurent :

_-_Tu veux que nous t'aidions à ranger tes bestioles ?

_-_Merci... les amis. Chuchota doucement Severus.

Les quatre Maraudeurs rangèrent tous les produits, puis Sirius prit les aconites et les plaça dans un vase avec de l'eau d'une petite rivière qu'il avait croisé. Devant eux, les fleurs arrivèrent à maturation et Severus murmura avec un immense sourire :

_-_Tu vas l'avoir ta potion, tu sera totalement inoffensif. Elle sera prête dans une semaine.

_-_Parfait ! On les prépare et ensuite tu vas aller te coucher. Lança James.

_-_Mais Prongs, je dois savoir comment fonctionne cette eau miraculeuse. C'est important et je... couic !!! Couina Severus d'un ton peu viril.

Les trois autres garçons l'attrapèrent et le placèrent d'office dans la salle de bain. Soupirant, le serpentard prit sa douche, s'habilla pour la nuit et s'endormit profondément.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil de James reçut un magnifique sort de découpe. Sirius eut un grand sourire en voyant le réveil en morceau sur le sol. Il lui dit :

_-_Tu sais que c'est sa mère qu'il lui a offert. Pour lui, il y a rien de plus beau au monde.

_-_Et bien maintenant, il n'y a rien de plus morcelé au monde. Ricana Severus en daignant ouvrir les yeux.

Le serpentard s'étira longuement gémissant de bien être. Il se redressa et regarda avec émotion la Tour d'Argent. Il regarda sa montre et poussa un grognement en voyant l'heure, il était sept heure dix et lui qui se réveillait toujours à six heure, il avait vraiment fait la grasse mâtinée. Il sauta du lit, prit ses affaires et fila dans la salle de bain non sans avoir lancé un clin d'oeil à Sirius qui se marrait. Severus rouvrit la porte et s'exclama en même temps que Sirius :

_-Nen !_

Il referma la porte tandis que Remus et James poussaient un double hurlement de surprise mêlés de rage. Quelques trente minutes plus tard après que Moony et Prongs se soient vengés sur Padfoot, James découvrit le cadavre de son réveil mutilé par un sort de magie noire. Il regarda avec horreur les morceaux métalliques et rugit tel un lion qui a la patte coincée dans une porte :

_-_FLEECY ! ESPECE DE BOULE DE POILS DEGENEREE !!!

Severus après avoir pris sa douche, sortit en resserrant sa cravate verte et argent. Il demanda calmement :

_-_Prongs ? Mais que t'arrive-t-il ?

Sev fit un geste de la main et le réveil reprit forme humaine...?! Enfin... on se comprend. James bougonna pour la forme alors que Sirius lui dit :

_-_Mais oui t'es beau. Sariel va se jeter sur toi et t'arracher tes vêtements en te voyant arriver ! Alors arrête de faire ton intéressant !

_-_Mon intéressant ?! Mon cher Padfoot, il est exactement 7h40 et vous n'avez même pas pris votre douche.

_-_7H40 ?! AAAARRRRGGGG !!! On est en retard.

Severus arrangea son lit d'un geste de la main et s'assit tranquillement. Il rangea ses affaires puis regarda avec émotion la Tour d'Argent. Il poussa un soupir rempli de lassitude. Les trois maraudeurs avaient fini de courir dans tous les sens et observèrent avec tristesse le nouveau membre de leur groupe. Sirius regarda vers la forêt et poussa lui aussi un lourd soupir, puis dit :

_-_Allez viens Sev. Je ne pense pas que Sariel soit heureuse en te sachant triste. Elle serait capable de venir ici et de te tirer les oreilles.

_-_Tu confonds avec Melian. Répliqua Severus avec un léger sourire.

Il se leva et murmura tendrement :

_-Amin mella lle Sariel. _

Il bondit et s'exclama :

_-_Bon, allons manger, il est huit heure et on doit aller manger.

_-_On te suis chef ! Lancèrent les trois autres.

Severus eut un grand sourire, puis ils quittèrent l'antre des Maraudeurs. Quand ils furent devant le portait, Severus demanda :

_-_Salazar ?

_-_Oui ?

_-_Nous voudrions changer le mot de passe.

_-_Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas bien ce mot de passe ?

_-_Ben en fait, il est très bien pour Godric et vous, mais pas pour nous. Et puis c'est votre intimité. Cela ne se fait pas. Répondit finement Severus.

_-_Tu as raison. Que veux-tu comme nouveau mot de passe ?

_-_Maraudeur un jour... Commença Severus.

_-_Maraudeur toujours. Terminèrent les trois autres.

_-_Bien. A plus tard.

_-_A plus tard.

Les Maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle et croisèrent les serpentards de l'année de Severus. La seule qui manquait était Bellatrix Black. Les serpentards observèrent la réaction de Lucius. Le jeune blond regarda froidement Severus quand Sirius s'exclama avec un grand sourire :

_-_Salut Lucius, bonne journée ?

Malefoy lança un regard méfiant vers son futur cousin par alliance et répondit :

_-_Bien, je te remercie.

_-_Super. J'ai cru que tu étais triste à cause de la grave maladie de ton père qui peut mourir d'un jour ou l'autre.

_-_Tu sais comment nous sommes, nous cachons nos sentiments au fond de nous. Tu fais la même chose Sirius. Répondit froidement le blond.

_-_Oui, mais je préfère montrer un visage enjoué, et je ne montre jamais mes véritables sentiments. On devrait avoir plus souvent des conversations dans ce genre là. Oh ! Une dernière chose, nous n'allons plus vous ennuyer. Mais plutôt le faire sur toute l'école.

_-_J'ai hâte de voir ça. Répondit Lucius d'un air impassible.

_-_Mais oui, je sais que tu en trépignes d'impatience. Riposta Sirius.

Là, James et Remus eurent la surprise de voir une lueur amusé dans les yeux bleus du serpentard qui répondit :

_-_Tu as tout compris Sirius. Bon, nous bloquons l'entrée de la Grande Salle. A plus tard les lions. Severus.

Les serpentards entrèrent dans la Grande Salle suivit quelques secondes plus tard par les Maraudeurs qui discutaient paisiblement avec ???!!! Severus Rogue ?! Les quatre jeunes n'avaient vraiment pas l'air de vouloir s'entre-tuer. Un cri résonna brusquement dans la Grande Salle :

_-_OUAIS !!!

_-_SUPER !!!

_-_GENIAL !!!

_-_J'ADORE CE VIEIL HULUBERLU SHOOTE AUX CITRONS !!!

Un rire retenti dans la Grande Salle et Albus Dumbledore s'exclama :

_-_Je vous remercie, mon cher Estel. Puis-je vous appeler Estel ?

_-_Ce serait avec plaisir. Albus, _Mellon nin_.

Albus cessa immédiatement de rire et regarda l'elfe avec émotion :

_-_Merci Estel, votre confiance me fait réellement plaisir et je ferais tout pour ne pas la gâcher.

A suivre


	55. Chapter 55

Chapitre 55

Un chant merveilleux retentit et le nouveau superbe phoenix blanc du directeur apparut et se posa sur l'épaule du vieux sorcier. Il commença à chanter quand un sort jaune le percuta de plein fouet et lui fit pousser un hurlement de douleur. Albus fou de rage se leva d'un bond et rugit :

_-_Qui a fait cela ?

_-_Albus, je pense que vous pourrez avoir maintenant de longues conversations avec votre phoenix, répondit Estel avec un sourire d'excuse.

_-_Tu aurais pu me prévenir, elfe. Ça fait mal, dit le magnifique phoenix avec reproche.

_-_Je sais, et j'en suis désolé. Mais le bec des phoenix n'est pas fait pour la parole alors il faut modifier tout ton corps. Et maintenant, tu vas enfin pouvoir te faire vraiment comprendre de ton maître.

_-_Ce n'est pas mon maître. C'est mon ami, répondit le phoenix vexé.

_-_Je suis heureux de l'apprendre.

Albus fut ravi de l'initiative d'Estel et se mit à discuter avec son phoenix tout en mangeant son petit déjeuné. Le calme retomba sur la Grande Salle. Mais le calme qui régnait s'arrêta brusquement quand Bellatrix Black arriva et cracha :

_-_Alors Sirius, tu t'es fait jeter dehors par la tante Walburga ?

Les Wilds Cats qui étaient à la table des serpentards observèrent la rencontre entre les deux cousins. Draco gronda retenu par Ron :

_-Je vais lui faire la fête à cette pouffiasse._

_-Calme-toi Silver !_

_-Cette salope ose insulter mon père et je dois me calmer ! _explosa Draco.

_-Laisse les maraudeurs se débrouiller, _lui dit Leana doucement.

_-Mais... _

_-Regarde Sirius,_ lança Ron avec un sourire.

Sirius regarda sa cousine avec commisération et lui dit :

_-_Trix ! Ta méphitique présence m'avait presque manqué durant deux longs mois de vacances où j'ai été totalement libre. Oh! Mais c'est vrai que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. C'est dommage. Je pourrais presque avoir pitié de toi.

Sirius lui tourna le dos et recommença à parler en ignorant totalement la jeune fille qui grimaçait de colère. Bellatrix se tourna vers la table des serpentards et vit Draco qui se foutait royalement d'elle. Furieuse, elle marcha à grand pas vers lui et le gifla violemment. Seulement, elle n'imagina pas du tout la suite. Leana qui considérait Draco comme son petit frère, poussa un rugissement de fureur et bondit sur la brune pour lui arracher les yeux et accessoirement les cheveux. Le professeur Mac Gonagall se leva et s'exclama :

_-_Monsieur Alagos, faites quelque chose ?

_-_Bien.

Estel se leva calmement, laissant Draco qui voulait arracher les cheveux de cette pouffiasse, entre les mains de Ron, releva Leana qui rugissait toutes les insultes de son vocabulaire, la mit entre les bras de Sirius pour qu'il ne se jette pas sur la brune et gifla avec une force incroyable la serpentard qui se retrouva à genoux devant lui. Severus se pencha sur Bellatrix et lui dit froidement :

_-_Ma pauvre Bella. Je te présente le prince Estel Alagos et il déteste qu'on touche à son petit frère. Tu as de la chance, il aurait pu te tuer. En fait, je pense qu'il fera ça à ta sortie de Poudlard et je me ferai une joie de l'aider.

_-_Sale traître !

_-_Ma chère Bella. Je suis un traître et fier de l'être. Car jamais je ne serais l'esclave d'un misérable sang-mêlé. Tu as peut-être perdu tout honneur, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Tu me dégoûtes. Tu es la honte des sang-pures, la honte des serpentards.

Après un dernier regard méprisant, il rejoignit Draco et tendrement murmura :

_-Tu vas bien Draco ?_

_-Oui, parrain._

_-Bien. Je suis rassuré._

_-Moi aussi mon adorable petit elfe des bois. Je suis tellement fier de toi ! _s'exclama Sirius en écrasant Draco dans une étreinte suffoquante.

_-Tu ne m'en veux pas que je sois à Serpentard ?_ demanda Draco avec un léger doute au fond de sa voix en cachant son visage dans l'épaule de son père.

_-Non je ne t'en veux pas. Tu sais, j'ai changé, Azkaban m'a changé, maintenant je sais que rien n'est ni tout blanc, ni tout noir, que tous les serpentards ne sont pas des mangemorts en puissances et que tous les gryffondors ne sont pas des amis de confiance. Je ne suis plus l'abruti qui s'amusait à torturer les autres. Bon je te laisse je retourne à ma table,_ dit Sirius avec un sourire un peu triste se souvenant des horreurs qu'il avait subi à Azkaban.

Se secouant, il attrapa le bras de Severus et l'emmena de force vers la table des rouges et ors.

_-_NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN !!!! JE N'SUIS PAS UN GRYFFONDOR !!! hurla Severus d'un ton qui se voulait désespéré.

_-_MARAUDEURS, SUS A L'AMI !! beuglèrent les deux autres.

A partir de ce moment, Severus ne put trouver d'échappatoire et se retrouva assis de force à la table des gryffondors. Il regarda avec effroi les autres étudiants de la maison du lion et marmonna d'un air dégoûté:

_-_Tant de rouge !!! J'vais vomir !

Quelques rires s'échappèrent des étudiants qui avaient compris que la guerre Gryffondor-Serpentard serait bientôt de l'histoire ancienne. Lily Evans observa avec stupéfaction le jeune serpentard et surtout les Maraudeurs. Elle pensa immédiatement qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Severus lança un regard noir vers Sirius et siffla :

_-_La prochaine fois, VOUS irez à la table des serpentards.

_-_D'accord !

_-_Et quand je dis VOUS, ce n'est pas un vouvoiement de politesse. Mais le pronom personnel pluriel qui représente tous les maraudeurs. Y compris Pettigrow, car Estel le déteste et sa haine le pousse à voir le mal alors que Draco le méprise et donc pourra voir s'il est possible de le sauver ou non.

_-_Tu as raison.

_-_Merci.

_-_Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais mange ! Tu n'as que la peau sur les os ! ordonna James en tendant à Severus un paquet elfique.

_-_SIRIUS !!! Tu as contaminé James avec ta papapouldite, s'écria Severus horrifié.

_-_Tu es mon nouveau petit frère, Sevichou de mon coeur ! s'exclama James en serrant Severus contre lui.

_-_Au secours n'importe qui !

_-_J'arrive ! répondit Sirius avec un air de grande folle.

Le serpentard cessa de gesticuler et demanda d'une petite voix :

_-_Y aurait pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

Toute la table des gryffondors éclata bruyamment de rire, Lily Evans observa les quatre garçons avec stupéfaction. Potter, Black et Lupin étaient amis avec Severus ? Mais depuis combien de temps ? Alors que la rousse était dans ses pensées, les quatre amis s'amusèrent comme des petits fous. Puis Sirius fit un clin d'oeil à Severus et lança un informulé sur Draco qui se retrouva transformé en créature mi homme- mi lion avec une pancarte sur laquelle était écrit : « J'idôlatre les gryffondors ». Ron explosa de rire et faisant apparaître un miroir, il lui montra son reflet. Draco se tourna vers les gryffondors et vit Sirius lui faire un petit geste de la main avec un immense sourire amusé, fier et tendre. Le jeune blond fit un grand sourire en montrant tous ses crocs et lança lui-aussi un sort sur son père qui se retrouva couvert d'écailles avec un panneau lumineux qui scandait : « Je bénis les serpentards ». Les professeurs observaient avec stupéfaction les transformations. C'était des sorts inconnus et Dumbledore comprit que c'était de la magie elfique. Alors que Minerva allait sévir, Albus la retint :

_-_Non, Minerva. Ils s'amusent, ils ne vont pas dépasser les bornes.

Sirius riait tellement devant son reflet, qu'il tomba sur le sol. James cacha sa baguette sous la table et lança le seul sort elfique qu'il connaissait, un sort qui modifiait l'apparence de quelqu'un selon la volonté du lanceur. Le rayon doré toucha Leana et la jeune fée perdit son effet vaporeux pour devenir une elfe noire tel que James se les imaginait. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, une peau très pâle et un costume en cuir moulant. Elle fit apparaître un miroir et s'exclama :

_-_Mmmhhh ! J'adore mon nouveau look.

Elle pointa la main vers James qui se retrouva avec une belle et longue chevelure blonde, une longue barbe blanche, des lunettes en demi-lune et pour couronner le tout, des bois de cerf. James explosa bruyamment de rire et s'exclama :

_-_Je ressemble à Dumbledore.

Le vieux directeur rétorqua en riant :

_-_Je proteste, je n'ai pas les bois de cerf.

Les rires résonnaient maintenant dans toute la Grande Salle. Remus se leva et fièrement lança un sort que James lui avait appris, sur Estel qui se retrouva avec une opulente poitrine, des jambes interminables et une bouche pulpeuse. Ron siffla et lança :

_-_Dommage que je sois fiancé à Elwen et que je l'aime, où je t'aurai bien fait la cour.

_-_Oui, c'est ça. Et tu te serais retrouvé avec Amaran sur le dos.

Estel d'un geste de la main transforma Remus en caniche nain rose. Le chien remua joyeusement la queue tandis que le dernier des Maraudeurs lança le sort qui transforma Ron en mouton. Un grand panneau signalait : « Dessine-moi un mouton ». Le mouton après un bruyant :

_-_Béééééééé !!!

Regarda avec fierté l'adorable lionceau qui se trouvait à la place de Severus Rogue. Les rires stoppèrent quand Leana s'exclama :

_-_Aïe, il est presque 8h30.

_-_Zut !

Estel d'un geste vague de la main rendit aux Wilds Cats et aux Maraudeurs leur forme naturelle. Une gryffondor blonde de septième année demanda à Severus :

_-_Oh ! Tu viens d'arriver à Gryffondor ? Bonjour, je m'appelle Bertha Jorkins.

Les gryffondors et les quatre serpentards qui s'étaient approchés, observèrent la jeune blonde avec stupéfaction, puis Ron se mit à déclamer :

C'est une blonde qui habitait Poudlard.  
Elle saluait toujours le miroir  
Car une nouvelle amie elle pensait voir.  
Mais un jour elle voulut lui parler,  
Mais sans réponse de la part du reflet.  
S'énervant sans raison,  
Elle brisa l'objet de sa passion  
Et dans sa haine,  
Se trancha les veine.  
La morale de cette histoire  
Est qu'entre les blondes et les miroirs,  
Seuls ces derniers réfléchissent.

Les serpentards et les gryffondors éclatèrent bruyamment de rire tandis que Bertha regarda Ron avec un air de bovin. Elle lui demanda :

_-_Vous avez quoi comme cours ?

_-_En plus de Métamorphose ?

_-_Oui !

_-_Dépiotage de petite cruche, susurra Severus faisant sourire avec sadisme les Maraudeurs, les Wilds Cats et Lucius Malefoy.

_-_C'est quoi ?

_-_C'est une matière où nous, serpentards, sommes passés maître. On prend une petite cruche et on la dépiote tranquillement durant des heures. C'est jouissif, lança Lucius qui avait écouté la conversation.

Sirius avec un sourire sadique dit :

_-_Le mieux avec les petites cruches, c'est qu'elles n'ont pas de cervelle et donc qu'elles ne comprendront jamais ce qui leur arrive.

_-_N'est-ce pas, petite cruche ? souffla Lucius à son oreille.

Bertha comprit enfin et s'enfuit en poussant des cris de banshee. Les Maraudeurs, les Wilds Cats et le serpentard quittèrent la Grande Salle en papotant joyeusement des sales coups qu'avaient manigancés les elfes et les Maraudeurs. Lucius avec un léger sourire murmura :

_-_Il y a deux mois, j'ai fait semblant de parler à quelqu'un et j'ai dit que mon père était attiré sexuellement par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je savais qu'il était dans le Manoir. J'ai appris qu'il lui a lancé une bonne dizaine de Doloris avant de le sodomiser avec sa propre baguette.

_-_Tu es un sacré sadique, s'exclama Sirius en riant.

Lucius se sentait à l'abri et lui fit donc un grand sourire. Cependant, cette sensation de bien-être disparue quand il vit venir vers lui son père. Lucius regarda froidement son père, mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que se soit, Ron s'exclama méchamment :

_-_Tiens, mais ne serait-ce point Marcucus ?

Lucius pouffa légèrement en baissant la tête afin de cacher son hilarité, et quand il leva les yeux, il vit que les Maraudeurs et les Wilds Cats le protégeaient de la fureur de son père. Marcus Malefoy grimaça de rage et siffla :

_-_Vous me le paierez !

Ron avec un sourire démoniaque répliqua :

_-_J'en doute grandement. Je vais vous présenter à un ami. Estel Alagos, Marcus Malefoy.

_-_Marcus Malefoy, votre pire cauchemar !

_-Naegra_ ! siffla Estel avec une cruauté qui fit peur à James et à Remus. Car ils avaient oublié qu'avant d'être un elfe, il était le fils de la pire elfe noire et qu'il avait hérité de certains de ses mauvais côtés.

L'homme resta droit et digne mais les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues prouvaient l'intense douleur qu'il ressentait. Les élèves étaient de plus en plus nombreux et regardaient cet homme regarder fixement le mur, des larmes dévalant ses joues. Son visage était totalement inexpressif et personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait. Les professeurs voyant l'attroupement arrivèrent rapidement et ordonnèrent aux élèves d'aller en cours. Il ne resta plus que Lucius Malefoy, les Maraudeurs et les Wilds Cats. Severus se frotta le menton et marmonna :

_-_Ça me rappelle la première année quand il l'a lancé sur tous les professeurs, c'était atroce. Pendant deux heures j'ai voulu mourir. Par rapport à ça, les pires doloris de Voldemort, c'étaient des sorts de chatouilles.

Dumbledore se tourna rapidement vers le serpentard et comprit. Il n'était plus un sorcier, il était un elfe et le ministère ne pourrait rien contre lui. Et puis de toute façon, il ne laisserait pas le ministère faire du mal à ses enfants. Tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient ses enfants, enfin, il voyait cela comme ça.

_-_Deux heures ? Tu exagères Sev. Je n'ai maintenu le sort que cinq secondes à peine, répliqua Estel en se tournant vers le serpentard.

_-_Et bien pour ma part, j'ai cru que cela durait deux longues heures.

Les professeurs observaient avec curiosité les deux serpentards papoter alors que Marcus Malefoy pleurait et que Lucius toussotait pour avoir leur attention. Ron se tourna vers Lucius et lui demanda :

_-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu veux un bonbon au citron ?

Albus pouffa alors que Lucius se mordait la lèvre pour tenter de retenir ses rires. Il poussa un soupir, et lui répondit :

_-_Il se passe que mon père est en train de faire sur lui.

_-_Ah oui ? s'exclamèrent Severus et Estel qui cessèrent de parler et regardèrent avec beaucoup d'attention le père de Lucius qui avait une mare à ses pieds.

_-_Et alors ? demanda froidement Draco.

_-_C'est quand même mon père.

_-_Tu veux qu'on le libère ? demanda Sirius.

_-_Oui.

_-_Tu rêves éveillé là, s'esclaffa Ron avec un sourire cruel en regardant Marcus.

_-_Il va souffrir autant de secondes que de d'années de luxure, siffla Estel.

Mac Gonagall qui avait voulu les arrêter, décida de ne rien faire. Ce monstre de Marcus Malefoy avait bien mérité cette punition. Dumbledore voyant que Minerva observait le père de Lucius être torturé avec un sourire satisfait, décida aussi de laisser les choses se passer. Et puis, c'était une honte de blesser un enfant au plus profond de son être innocent. Et ce qu'avait fait Marcus Malefoy méritait amplement cette punition. Lucius dit :

_-_Alors durant seize secondes.

_-_Seize ?! Non, je dirai plutôt quarante neuf. Mais dans immense mansuétude et ma grande générosité je le maintiendrais une minute.

_-_Ça fait cinq là, remarqua le professeur Dumbledore.

_-_Vous savez, le plus longtemps a été avec toi Lucius. Tu as duré cinquante minutes avant de mourir d'une crise cardiaque, marmonna Estel. Il faut dire que tu étais du côté de Voldemort.

_-_Alors, si je ne suis pas de son côté, tu ne me tueras pas ? demanda Lucius.

_-_Tu as tout compris.

_-_C'est très intéressant, mais... commença Dumbledore.

_-_Y BAVE SUR LE CARRELAGE !! beugla Rusard outré.

Tous se tournèrent vers Marcus et virent qu'il était étendu sur le sol et bavouillait dessus. Sirius éclata de rire et s'exclama :

_-Tiens, on dirait Sev le jour où il a rencontré Sariel._

_-Ouais bon. Mais moi au moins, je n'ai jamais touché à un enfant._

_-Non, mais tu as été violé par une elfe._

_-Pas violé, j'étais consentant !_

_-T'étais dans les choux._

_-Et alors. Si j'avais envie._

_-Tu es d'une mauvaise foi flagrante,_ s'esclaffa Sirius.

_-_Beuuuhhhh !!! répondit très spirituellement Severus en lui tirant la langue.

Les professeurs comprirent que le gryffondor et le serpentard étaient des elfes et donc qu'ils devaient eux aussi savoir ce qui allait se passer dans le futur révolu. Dumbledore allait poser une question quand Draco s'exclama :

_-_Oh ! Il est en train de lécher le sol.

_-_Génial. C'est un des effets de ce sort. Le père de mon père en a été réduit à faire cela. Et c'est Carnion qui l'a tué. D'habitude, ça fonctionne pas sur les sorciers parce qu'on a pas la patience d'attendre et on les massacre avant, expliqua Estel.

_-_Et que se passe-t-il quand on relâche le sort ? demanda Minerva.

Estel retira l'emprise et Marcus fondit en larme comme un bébé. Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, il reprit le contrôle de son corps et s'écria en se levant d'un bond :

_-_Je vous tuerai, je vous tuerai tous!

_-_Lucius, tu me le donnes, s'il te plaaaaaaaaiiiiiiit ? demanda Estel avec un regard d'elfe noir battu.

_-_Avec plaisir.

Estel serra Lucius contre lui et lui dit :

_-_Merci. Et moi qui ne savais pas quoi offrir à Carnion. Il va être ravi. Un sorcier à torturer et à tuer, c'est son rêve. Estel ferma les yeux et apparut un elfe noir dans toute sa cruauté. Quand il vit Marcus, il eut un sourire démoniaque. Surtout qu'Estel lui dit :

_-_Il est pour toi. Joyeux anniversaire de notre part à tous.

_-_Merci, les enfants. Depuis le temps que je voulais le voir. Il va mourir de bonheur en découvrant l'hospitalité légendaire des elfes noirs, répondit Carnion en montrant les dents.

_-Carnion ?_ demanda Draco.

_-Oui, bout'chou_.

_-_Grrrrrrr !!! Fait le durer.

-Bien sûr, c'est pas marrant sinon.

Carnion donna un coup d'une violence incroyable à Marcus et l'emmena pour un voyage sans retour à Mornur. Les Wilds Cats observèrent avec un léger sourire le monstre qui était entraîné vers la pire des morts. Il faut dire que Carnion ne supportait pas ceux qui touchaient sa famille, l'enfant qu'il aimait comme son fils, même si c'était Sirius qui l'avait adopté. Donc cela voulait dire que c'était son petit fils. Il allait le dorloter... Et merde, voilà qui virait à l'elfe des bois. Connerie ! Il se jura de le lui faire payer cet instant de tendresse. L'humain allait durer, il allait le torturer le plus longtemps possible.

A suivre


	56. Chapter 56

Comme cadeau de Noël, je vous envoie ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne fête et joyeux réveillon.

Chapitre 56

A Poudlard, Lucius Malefoy se tourna vers les quatre félins et leur dit avec un sourire soulagé :

_-_Merci, merci pour tout.

_-_De rien, mais il reste les oncles maintenant, murmura Draco en frissonnant d'horreur.

_-_Je vais m'les faire. On touche pas à mon petit frère sans en payer les conséquences, siffla Estel fou de rage.

_-_J'en suis sûr. Tu vas exterminer toute la famille Malefoy !, s'esclaffa Ron.

_-_Ne fait pas de mal à mon grand-père. C'est le seul qui soit normal dans la famille. Quand mon père s'approchait de ma chambre, il venait me cacher dans la sienne. Mais mes oncles s'y sont mêlés et je n'ai pas pu y échapper, soupira Lucius.

_-_Oui. C'est un homme bien et c'est en voulant me protéger qu'il a été assassiné. C'est la seule fois où j'ai vu Lucius pleurer.

_-_Pleurer ? Lucius, tu viens de détruire un mythe, lança Sirius en tapotant le dos du serpentard.

_-_C'est comme Leana et son épouvantard !, s'esclaffa Ron.

_-_Et alors, je l'aime ma petite Vanda.

_-_C'est vrai qu'elle est adorable, remarqua doucement Draco.

_-_Il faudrait pouvoir l'utiliser contre Mochatrix !, dit Sirius en tentant de parler au-dessus du fou-rire de Severus qui se rappelait encore de l'arrivée de Vanda entre les pattes de la fée.

_-_En effet et... Oh! Je viens d'avoir une idée diabolique !, s'exclama Estel avec un rire sadique.

Le sourire satanique de l'elfe fit craindre le pire aux professeurs Mac Gonagall et Dumbledore mais fit sourire les Wilds Cats et deux maraudeurs.

_-_Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ?, demanda Minerva en plissant des paupières.

_-_Moi ?! La douceur, la délicatesse et la gentillesse même ?, murmura Estel en lançant un regard de chien battu.

_-_Monsieur Alagos. Vous êtes un elfe noir. Ils sont menteurs, tricheurs et encore plus vicieux que les chimères en manque de sang.

_-_Oh ! Professeur, nous ne pouvons développer autre chose que l'amitié élève-professeur. Alors cessez de me tenter avec vos compliments qui me touchent au plus profond de mon coeur, enfin, si je le retrouve, répondit Estel en se tâtant le torse pour retrouver son coeur.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall célèbre pour sa sévérité éclata bruyamment de rire. Le grand Albus Dumbledore fit un clin d'oeil amusé à l'elfe et plongeant dans ses pensées, lui dit :« Merci, merci de lier Poudlard. ». Estel lui rendit son clin d'oeil et regarda Mac Gonagall qui continuait à rire. Elle n'arrivait pas à en vouloir au prince. Il avait, avec ses amis, réussi à réunir les deux maisons ennemies. Remus tapota sa montre pour faire bouger tout le monde afin de ne pas être trop en retard en cours de Potions.

_-_Nous aurions plus qu'aimer rester en votre si admirable compagnie, cependant, notre destin nous condamne à être séparés. Du plus profond de moi-même je ne veux que refuser ce destin qui m'accable. Mais je sais que je ne le puis. Cette souffrance intolérable blesse toujours un peu plus mon coeur si fragile, pleurnicha faussement Estel en posant sa main sur son coeur.

Les Wilds Cats pouffèrent de rire alors que les professeurs hilares saluaient l'elfe. Les quatre chatons, Lucius et les Maraudeurs quittèrent le couloir et rejoignirent le cours de Potions avec dix minutes de retard Estel se mit en mode charmeur et frappa à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur Sheppard qui attendit avec impatience ce que l'elfe allait sortir pour éviter la colle qui lui pendait au nez.

_-_Professeur Sheppard, c'est un honneur pour nous humbles elfes des bois de recevoir l'enseignement des Potions venant de l'un des plus grands maîtres qui existe dans le monde magique. Et...

_-_Au risque de paraître ingrat devant la ribambelle de compliments plus que flatteurs que vous alliez me donner, je vous serez gré d'abréger. En effet, je n'ai guère le temps de me régaler des merveilles que votre esprit roublard pourrait inventer, même si je sens que mon ego en aurait été plus que ravi. Bien, messieurs et mademoiselle veuillez aller vous asseoir. Monsieur Alagos vous irez près de monsieur Rogue. Monsieur Celeb vous irez avec monsieur Black, monsieur Lupin, avec monsieur Beren et enfin monsieur Potter avec miss d'Antagara.

Estel, jaloux comme un pou, lança un regard noir vers James qui lui fit un sourire gêné. Ils s'installèrent chacun à leur table et tous attendirent le début du cours. Le professeur mit la recette sur le tableau et dit aux différents élèves :

_-_Vous ferez votre propre potion.

Brusquement la porte s'ouvrit et Peter Pettigrow entra totalement échevelé et débraillé :

_-_Je... je suis désolé, professeur.

_-_Monsieur Pettigrow, cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor. Vous ferez votre potion à côté de monsieur Malefoy.

Peter devint blême et s'assit près du blond avec un air d'animal traqué tandis que Lucius le regardait avec mépris. Dans un autre coin de la classe, Estel et Severus se regardaient comme deux chiens de faïence, leur chaudron entre eux comme deux armes. Les Maraudeurs et les Wilds Cats observèrent avec amusement les deux amis face à face comme deux généraux prêts à envoyer leurs armées s'entre-tuer. Le professeur toussota un peu, puis dit :

_-_Aujourd'hui, vous allez faire la philtre de paix, seuls.

Tous allèrent chercher leurs ingrédients, puis quand cela fut fait, tous entendirent parfaitement Estel lancer :

_-_Je vais t'écraser, boule de p'luche!

_-_Ah oui ! Je suis maître des Potions, gamin ! Et je vais te battre.

_-_D'accord !

Les deux serpentards se mirent à faire la potion afin qu'elle soit parfaite et ce, le plus rapidement possible. Dans le silence, les deux classes entendirent parfaitement Sirius, Remus et James marmonner des encouragements pour Severus, tandis que Draco, Ron et Leana faisaient la même chose avec Estel. Le professeur s'approcha d'eux afin de connaître la raison de ces marmonnements quand la potion de Peter explosa bruyamment. Severus, connaissant le niveau ridiculement bas de Peter pour les potions, avait placé un sort de protection autour de son chaudron ce que n'avait pas fait Estel. Alors que Severus continuait tranquillement sa potion, celle d'Estel explosa au moment où des éclaboussures de la potion de Pettigrow tombèrent dans son chaudron. Estel se retrouva tout con, le visage noirci par l'explosion et le chaudron ruiné. Il se tourna lentement vers Severus qui lui fit un petit sourire amusé, puis Peter qui se relevait et poussa un rugissement de fureur quand la sonnerie annonça la fin du cour. Les Wilds Cats se jetèrent sur lui pour l'empêcher de trucider Peter qui se cacha derrière Lucius. Le blond envoya promener le rat tandis que James s'écria heureux :

_-_Fleecy, tu es vraiment le meilleur.

Severus se tourna vers ses nouveaux amis et leur fit un grand sourire encore plus heureux que James, surtout quand Sirius le serra contre lui comme le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eut. Il était heureux, enfin, il avait la vie qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir et il avait des amis fidèles... enfin, à part le rat. Tiens en parlant de lui, Peter s'approcha des Maraudeurs et leur demanda alors que les serpentards saluaient les Maraudeurs :

_-_Les potes, qu'est-ce que vous faites avec des serpentards ?

Ron se tourna vers le rat et lui lança en plaçant son bras sur l'épaule de Sirius :

_-_On tente de les corrompre.

Les Maraudeurs pouffèrent de rire et James s'exclama :

_-_En fait, nous tenons l'un des leurs alors ils font leur possible pour le reprendre.

_-_Oui, rends-nous notre pauvre et innocent Severus, s'exclama Draco d'un air effondré.

_-_Sev courage, on te sauvera de la papapouldite des Maraudeurs, lança Leana.

_-_Vite, je vous en supplie. Ils parlent de m'installer à la tour Gryffondor, gémit Severus qui était tiré par Remus.

_-_Ô Par Salazar, quelle horreur ! Pitié pour lui. Ne l'habituez pas au rouge, s'exclama Ron avec un air horrifié très bien imité.

_-_Nous sommes les Maraudeurs. Et il est trop tard pour lui. Il fait partie de notre groupe, répliqua Sirius.

_-_Vous l'avez drogué, c'est cela ? Demanda Lucius avec horreur.

_-_Trop tard petit serpent, le changement a déjà commencé, siffla Sirius.

Severus avec un sourire béat lança :

_-_Oh ! Le rouge, ma couleur préféré.

Tous les serpentards présents poussèrent un hurlement d'effroi très bien imité qui se termina par un bruyant éclat de rire quand Severus s'exclama gaiement :

_-_Allons joyeusement foncer tête baissée vers le danger.

Lucius se retint contre le mur du couloir, une main sur sa bouche et murmura d'un air effaré :

_-_Oh ! Par Merlin. Il devint l'un des leurs. Severus, je t'en supplie lutte. Tu n'es pas un gryffondor, tu es un serpentard fier et rusé. Reviens-nous.

Brusquement Bellatrix arriva et cracha :

_-_Vous êtes pitoyable. Tous autant que vous êtes.

Lucius se redressa la regarda froidement comme si elle était un pou particulièrement répugnant alors que Severus murmurait avec un demi-sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille :

_-_Tu sais que tu commences à m'énerver toi. Tu oses frapper mon filleul, insulter mon meilleur ami elfique et tu crois en plus qu'on va se laisser faire ? Tu rêves éveillée là. Je vais te faire payer tellement cher que les douze ans que tu vas passer à Azkaban te sembleront des vacances aux tropiques. Le mieux, c'est que nous avons deux ans pour te le faire regretter. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

Les Maraudeurs et les Wilds Cats accompagné de Lucius et de sa bande repartirent sauf que Sirius se retourna et lança :

_-Aes !_

Il repartit hilare, puis quand il fut devant la salle de métamorphose, il éclata bruyamment de rire, sa « chère » cousine était enfin belle. Il faut dire, qui n'aimerait pas une fraise. Avec un sourire sadique, Severus tourna la tête vers elle et s'exclama :

_-_Bella, ramène ta fraise.

Tous les élèves qui attendaient que la porte s'ouvre, explosèrent de rire devant la grosse fraise qui se dandinait vers eux. Quand le professeur Mac Gonagall ouvrit la porte, elle craignit des débordements venant des Wilds Cats et des Maraudeurs en se demandant quel mauvais coups ils allaient faire. Elle en eut un aperçu quand elle vit Bellatrix Black la merveilleuse fraise causeuse. Les deux maisons explosèrent de rire tandis que la cousine de Sirius tentait de passer par la porte, mais elle était une grosse fraise. Draco s'étouffait de rire en voyant l'état de sa « tante ». Narcissa tenta de retenir ses rires, mais elle ne put rien faire quand sa soeur se transforma en courgette. Même le professeur pouffa légèrement. Mac Gonagall toussota un peu, puis demanda aux deux classes :

_-_Qui est responsable de ce fait ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Sirius qui se tourna vers James qui se tourna vers Remus qui se tourna vers Ron qui se tourna vers Estel qui se tourna vers Leana qui se tourna vers Draco qui se tourna vers Severus qui fit un signe de la victoire.

_-_Bien joué Fleecy !, applaudit Sirius.

_-_Merci, merci.

_-_Excellente métamorphose monsieur Rogue.

_-_Merci Minerva... oups, je veux dire professeur. Désolé, l'habitude.

_-_Hmff !! Bien. Cette année est importante, car vous allez passer vos BUSE !

Durant dix minutes, elle les gonfla avec ces examens, tandis que six élèves plus vraiment concernés s'écrivaient des petits mots. ( ce qui est entre guillemets c'est ce qu'ils écrivent.)

« Ess !?, demanda Sun »

« Quoi ? »

« On dit comment quand on est poli !, rétorqua Sun »

« Sun? »

« Oui ?!, demanda le magnifique griffon doré comme le soleil »

« Je crois que je vais te pendre »

« Ouh! J'ai peur !, se moqua le merveilleux et inégalable Sun. »

« Vous pourriez être plus attentif les enfants ! Dit Padfoot fièrement. »

« Ne serait-ce pas Grindelwald qui se moque de Voldemort ?, demanda le ténébreux Fleecy. »

« Mais non, je suis parfaitement au fait du cours de métamorphose !, répondit avec malice le joyeux Padfoot. »

« C'est pour cela que la prof à l'air de vouloir mordre ?, demanda le sombre et inquiétant Fleecy. »

_-_Monsieur Rogue, monsieur Black !, tonna le professeur Mac Gonagall.

_-_Lequel ?, demanda naïvement Sirius.

_-_En cinquième année, vous êtes le seul !, répliqua le professeur de Métamorphoses.

_-_Zut !

« Tu t'es fait avoireuh !, chantonna le splendide et magnifique Sun. »

_-_MONSIEUR BEREN ! La voix du professeur claquait comme un fouet sur le cul d'un cheval.

« Nianianianièreuh !, se moqua le délicat Silver défendant bravement son père adoré. »

_-_MONSIEUR CELEB !

« Bande de mollusques ignares. Cessez de mettre vos noms. Tout le monde peut lire les inepties que vous écrivez ! »

« Ah ! C'est pour ça qu'elle nous appelle par nos noms ?, comprit l'intelligent Padfoot. »

« MERCI ESTEL !, s'exclamèrent joyeusement le délirant Sirius, le sombre Fleecy, le doux Silver et le chaleureux Sun. »

« Sales traîtres ! »

_-_MONSIEUR ALAGOS !

« Merci ! remercièrent joyeusement tout le groupe. »

« Grrrrrrrr ! »

_-_Bon, avant qu'il ne me vienne l'envie de tondre quatre chats, veuillez cesser vos amusements afin que nous puissions commencer ce cours !

Brusquement, une phrase écrite en rouge apparut dans l'air, alors que les idioties des elfes avaient été écrites dans une couleur dorée.

« Mais quelle conne cette mortelle ! »

_-_QUI A ÉCRIT ÇA ?, fulmina Mac Gonagall.

Les Wilds Cats observèrent le professeur avec stupéfaction, puis lancèrent un regard noir vers les Maraudeurs qui haussèrent les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Soudain, les deux groupes eurent la révélation et se tournèrent vers Bellatrix la courgette qui prit un air innocent. L'enseignante comprit immédiatement et lança froidement :

_-_Miss Black ! Vous resterez à la fin du cours.

« Il n'y a pas qu'un Black, il y en a trois. Bougonna Padfoot . »

_-_SIRIUS BLACK ! Soit vous vous calmez, soit vous terminez le cours au piquet.

Sirius croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tous virent au dessus de lui un panneau avec écrit : Boude

_-_C'est ça, faites du boudin, soupira le professeur.

Après s'être massé les tempes sous la fatigue, le professeur continua son cours.

A suivre


	57. Chapter 57

Chapitre 57

_Après s'être massé les tempes à cause de la fatigue, le professeur continua son cours :_

_-_Bien, comme je ne disais avant d'être interrompu par les Maraudeurs et les Wilds Cats, aujourd'hui, nous allons transformer un objet inerte en être vivant. Je pense bien que vous n'y arriverez pas du premier coup, mais essayez quand même.

Durant une heure, elle leur expliqua la théorie et les gestes à faire avant de passer à la pratique. Les deux groupes de farceurs écoutèrent avec beaucoup d'attention, prenant des notes précises afin de pouvoir faire la métamorphose sans problème. Peter était étonné, d'habitude ses amis n'étaient pas aussi studieux. Quoi que, le regard noir de Severus les poussait à travailler. Le professeur eut un grand sourire en voyant les Maraudeurs travailler sagement. Le serpentard était une bonne influence sur les quatre gryffondors quant aux Wilds Cats, ils tenaient les serpentards d'une main de maître, empêchant ainsi la guerre serpentard-gryffondor et liant durablement les quatre maisons. Quand elle eut terminé son cours théorique, ils se mirent enfin à la pratique. Elle plissa les yeux en voyant l'air des Wilds Cats et des Maraudeurs, mais surtout des elfes. Ils étaient vraiment prêts à faire des bêtises. Estel et Ron dupliquèrent leur gobelet, suivis par Draco et Leana, puis alors que Ron et Estel transformaient les leurs en petits Wilds Cats, Leana et Draco transformant les leurs en petits Maraudeurs. Le professeur qui passait dans les rangs s'arrêta à leur table et murmura :

_-_Par Mer... hum !

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers les Wilds Cats et observèrent leurs métamorphoses. Draco s'exclama :

_-_Musique, maestro.

La musique de « Cette année-là » de Claude François s'éleva et les cinq Maraudeurs se mirent à tortiller du popotin. Le premier à pousser la chansonnette fut Peter :

Regardez-moi ! J'en ai pas l'air pourtant je suis un rat  
Je m'enfuis quand on s'y attend pas.  
C'est comme ça je suis un rat.

Et quant à moi, je suis un loup, un tout petit loup  
Qui va vous rendre complètement fou  
C'est toujours plus fort que moi, continua le petit Severus en tortillant des fesses.

Parfois ahah ! Comme mon nom je peux dev'nir sérieux euheuh ! Ça dure paaaaaaaas ! Je couuuuurs, je saute, je cries, je bave partouuuuuuut ! Chuis un toutou !, beugla le petit Sirius.

C'est pas moi qui suis l'plus mal loti  
J'ai des bois, j'peux dire que j'en suis ravi.  
Je m'en vante à mes amis !, s'égosilla le petit James en roulant des fesses

Tous les cinq firent un beau chœur en chantant :

Regardez tous ce que nous sommes devenus.  
Nous sommes tous liés par le sentiment le plus pur,  
C'est l'amitié.

J'ai la joie d'en faire partie,  
Grâce à moi nous sommes devenus amis,  
Maintenant nous sommes unis !, chanta le petit Remus.

Les cinq petits maraudeurs saluèrent la foule et s'entre-congratulèrent, fiers de leur prestation. Severus, le grand, était écarlate alors que toute la classe applaudissait bruyamment.

Maintenant, ce fut au tour des Wilds Cats et c'est Draco qui s'y colla en chantant une chanson de Police, une chanson pas encore écrite qui s'appelait « Every Breath You Take »

Quand j'ai mal au cœur.  
Que je suis brisé de douleur.  
Je regarde vers eux  
Et je trouve près d'eux  
La force d'être heureux.

L'horreur guidait ma vie  
Mon âme était en charpie  
Sans véritable famille  
Sans fidèle ami  
J'n'avais pas de vie.

C'est comme ça qu'un matin  
J'en ai eu assez  
Et que j'ai voulu en finir  
Pour de vrai.

J'ai voulu mourir  
Ne plus m'en sortir  
Mais j'étais bien con  
C'n'était pas une option  
J'ai bien r'tenu la l'çon.

Pour mourir le Survivant j'ai attaqué  
Vous n'imaginez pas l'état dans lequel ils m'ont laissé  
La mère d'Estel, j'vous jure, elle m'a écrasé  
Durant deux ans ils me l'ont vraiment fait payer

Supplier j'ai failli, failli  
Ouiiiiiiiii

Ils m'ont emmené  
Ils m'ont protégé  
Ils m'ont même aimé  
Et ils m'ont adopté.

Aujourd'hui j'ai des amis,  
Même s'ils m'appellent la souris  
J'ai des parents qui m'aiment  
Une fiancée très belle  
Je n'serai plus un rebelle.

Le petit Draco se retrouva serré par les petits Wilds Cats et le petit Sirius tandis que le grand Draco étaient serrés par les grands Wilds Cats et que Sirius trépignait pour se jeter dans les bras de son fils. Minerva qui avait compris les liens entre les deux Black lui en donna la permission et Draco se retrouva écrasé par l'étreinte possessive d'un père surprotecteur. Les Wilds Cats s'écartèrent et devant les élèves stupéfaits, Draco se transforma en un gros smilodon tremblant qui cacha son museau préhistorique contre le torse de son père. Sirius consola tendrement son fils puis, quand Draco fut plus calme, il reprit forme elfique et murmurant dans une langue inconnue mais dont la traduction s'affichait au-dessus d'eux par la volonté d'Estel :

-_Amin mella lle, ada_ ( je t'aime, papa)

Tous comprirent ce que voulait dire Draco et Minerva, les larmes aux yeux, demanda :

_-_Messieurs Black ! Pourriez-vous retourner à vos places ? Je souhaiterais entendre vos trois autres camarades.

Avec un sourire, Sirius serra une dernière fois son fils, puis tous les deux allèrent s'asseoir à leur place, Sirius pétant de fierté envers son rejeton. Quand le silence retomba, le petit Ron se mit à danser en tortillant ses petites fesses et chanta sur l'air de « La Dernière Séance » d'Eddy Mitchell :

Y a pas longtemps j'étais sorcier  
J'en étais complètement dégoûté  
Les elfes étaient opprimés  
Par des familles de sorciers  
Ils les traitaient comme des chiens  
Tout ça à cause de Merlin  
Mais tout ça a bien changé  
Les sorciers l'ont bien cherché  
Et pour les elfes j'ai vraiment tout abandonné.

Ma famille m'a fiancé  
Pour avoir un taux allégé  
Les elfes ont décidé de me marier  
Avec la fille d'un conseiller  
C'est la meilleur chose qui m'est arrivé  
Car c'est mon âme-sœur adorée  
Pour toujours et à jamais  
En mon âme j'ai décidé  
Qu'à jamais un elfe je serai.

Misère !  
J'ai tout de l'elfe des boiiiiis.  
J'me shoote aux petits pois ahahahahaaaaaah !  
Galère !  
Mon père va enrager  
Ma mère va m'adorer.  
M'adorer.

Quand je m'regarde dans les miroirs,  
J'me dis qu'chuis un elfe noir.  
C'est vrai qu'j'adore les bagarres  
Et qu'je terrorise les cauchemars  
Mais quand j'veux tuer une mouche  
Je sanglote comme une douche.  
Je me dis qu'j'ai un problème  
Car j'deviens complèt'ment blême  
Quand mon père veut m'donner  
D'la viande crue à manger.

Punaise !  
J'ai rien des elfes noiiiirs  
J'tue pas d'sorciers le soiiirr !!!  
Malaise !  
Mes dents sont mal lavées  
Mon père va me tuer  
Me tuer !

Quand j'ai voulu manger du foie  
J'ai fait des cauchemars  
Pendant trois mois  
Mon père s'est bien foutu de moi  
Ma mère m'a consolé à chaque fois  
Mon père nous faisait la tête  
Pendant qu'on faisait la fête.  
Elfe noir ou elfe des bois  
Comme Estel j'ai fait mon choix  
Je suis le mélange des deux  
J'en suis vraiment le premier heureux

Les Wilds Cats et les Maraudeurs rigolaient comme des fous tandis que le petit Ron saluait tout le monde en faisant des clins d'œil séducteurs. Minerva était fascinée et très amusée. Regardant sa montre, elle vit que la sonnerie allait bientôt retentir et par la Magie, elle voulait entendre les autres, alors elle se décida. Elle lança un informulé et insonorisa la classe, ce qui fit que personne n'entendit la sonnerie de fin de cours et elle put écouter avec joie les deux autres. Ce fut bientôt la petite Leana qui salua la foule et chanta sur l'air du « France » de Michel Sardou :

La première fois qu'j'ai vu mon fiancé  
J'sais pas c'qui c'est passé,  
Mais j'ai eu envi d'le boxer.  
Détruisant ma liberté,  
Il était le seul que je haïssais

La première fois qu'j'ai vu mon fiancé  
Mes parents étaient là  
J'ai pas pu le taper  
Chaque fois qu'j'voyais sa tête  
Je voulais la lui arracher.

Estel viens-là que j't'arrache la têteuuuuuh !  
Tu peux pas fuir ça s'ra ta fête  
Estel avec moi tu vas voir  
Tu vas finir dans l'abreuvoir.

La deuxième fois que je l'ai vu  
Ma colère avait quelque peu fondue.  
Je me suis décidée de n'plus m'prendre la tête  
Et à tout faire pour le connaître

La deuxième fois que je l'ai vu  
Entre nous un sentiment est apparu  
C'est la meilleur chose qui m'est arrivée  
C'est celui qu'on appelle l'amitié

Estel viens voir on va faire des blagueuuuuuuuuuh  
Les trois royaumes vont s'effondrer  
Estel viens voir y'a deux sorciers  
Ils vont finir en hachis parmentier.

La troisième fois que je l'ai vu  
Je ne sais pas mon cœur n'a pas tenu  
J'avais envie de l'embrasser  
Et même d'autres choses peu acceptées

Ne me dites plus que ce mariage est arrangéééééé  
Je n'en peux plus je suis perduuuue  
Après tant d'années aventureuses  
Je suis enfin tombée amoureuse.

Estel reste tout près de moiiiiiiiiiiii !  
Ce n'est que pour toi que mon cœur bat  
Tu es le seul que j'ai aimé  
Et je serai fière de t'épouser !

Toutes les filles pleurnichaient tellement c'était romantique alors que Leana voyait un amour profond dans les yeux de son amour d'elfe noir des bois. Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser devant toute la classe silencieuse,... ils hurlèrent de douleur, leurs bagues de fiançailles les rappelant à l'ordre. Ron explosa de rire tandis qu'Estel sifflait :

_-_Dès qu'on est mariés, je détruis cette saloperie de bague ou, mieux, je la refile à mes parents. Ahahahah ! Ils vont être heureux tiens !

Leana dut s'écarter d'Estel et resta à regarder sa figurine qui ne gênait pas pour rouler une pelle à celle d'Estel. La grande Leana vexée donna une pichenette à sa figurine tout en sifflant :

_-_Si je ne peux pas l'embrasser, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais le droit !

Maintenant qu'il était loin de sa promise, la petite figurine d'Estel commença à se tortiller en faisant des clins d'œil aguicheurs aux autres filles qui se pâmaient devant sa beauté. Il chanta sur l'air de « Yalla » de Calogero :

Je suis le prince de Mornûr  
Et de Taur Galen unifiés  
Mon âme est aussi pure  
Qu'un diamant taillé  
Mais vous pouvez en être sûr  
Que j'n'aurai aucun scrupule à massacrer  
Tous les sorciers.

Je ne suis pas un légume  
Un coup dans l'nez te l'prouvera  
Faut vraiment être dans sa bulle  
Pour m'insulter comm'ça  
J'vais t'arracher les rotules  
Si tu continues à m'énerver,  
J'vais t'exploser !

Viens lààààààààà  
Viens lààààààààà  
Viens lààààààààà  
Viens lààààààààà

Tu peux toujours t'cacher  
Je vais bien t'retrouver

Viens lààààààààà, ouuuuuuuuuuuuuh !

Tu trouv'ras l'sommeil éternel  
De ma main à présent  
La souffrance sera tienne  
Et immédiatement  
Des tortures par centaines  
Seront dorénavant  
Ton élément  
À chaque instant.

Viens lààààààààà  
Viens lààààààààà  
Viens lààààààààà  
Viens lààààààààà

Tu peux toujours t'enfuir  
J'réussirai à t'détruire

Viens lààààààààà ouuuuuuuuuuuh !

Ta souffrance sera éternelle  
Je t'en fais le serment

Ouuuuuuuuuuuh !

Tu peux toujours pleurer  
Je vais bien m'amuser

Viens lààààààààà  
Viens lààààààààà

Tu mourras d'une mort belle  
Viens lààààààààà  
Dans une mare de sang  
Viens lààààààààà  
Tu couineras comme une pucelle  
Viens lààààààààà  
Sur un feu de rondin

Je t'avais bien prévenu  
Fallait pas être venu

Viens lààààààààà ouuuuuuuuuuuuuh !

Viens lààààààààà  
Tu trouv'ras l'sommeil éternel  
Viens lààààààààà  
De ma main à présent  
Viens lààààààààà  
La souffrance sera tienne  
Viens lààààààààà  
Et immédiatement  
Viens lààààààààà

C'est vrai qu'on est effrayant  
C'en est que plus amusant

Viens lààààààààà ouuuuuuuuuuuuuh !

Tous les sorciers observèrent le petit Estel avec crainte tandis que ce dernier avait un air particulièrement sadique sur les beaux traits de son visage. Minerva allait parler quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Dumbledore entra :

_-_Minerva, mais que se passe-t-il ? Et pourquoi avez-vous mis un sort d'insonorisation sur votre salle de classe ? La sonnerie a résonné depuis plus de dix minutes déjà.

Tous les élèves observèrent le professeur de métamorphose qui rougissait, prise sur le fait, mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter et, se tournant vers les Wilds Cats, leur dit :

_-_Dix points pour Serpentard pour chaque métamorphose. Albus, vous avez raté une merveille de métamorphose. Bien, vous pouvez rejoindre votre prochain cours.

D'un geste de baguette, elle donna des mots d'excuse aux élèves, puis les laissa partir. Les gryffondors allèrent, enfin pour ceux qui avaient cette option, en divination et les autres, à leurs autres cours. Les Maraudeurs, avec Severus qui regrettait de ne pas avoir pris Runes, et les Wilds Cats s'assirent sur des poufs le plus près possible des fenêtres afin que les elfes puissent respirer dans cette atmosphère lourde et suffocante.

A suivre


	58. Chapter 58

Je remercie vivement Catalis qui m'a offert gracieusement la fausse prédiction d'Estel. Merci encore de m'avoir libéré de mon syndrome de la page blanche.

* * *

NTIDA (_Note Très Importante De l' Auteur _) :

Dans ce chapitre, il y aura des passage très gores et sanglants alors je prierai les personnes sensibles d'éviter de le lire sous peine de vomissements irrépressibles.

Fin de la NTIDA

* * *

Chapitre 58

C'est avec des sourires tous sauf amicaux que les quatre chats et les cinq Maraudeurs pénétrèrent dans la petite tour nord. Estel s'exclama :

_-_Mais ne serait-ce point cette chère Trelawney ?

_-_Ouais !

_-_Je vous parie qu'elle va encore faire des prédictions à la noix, renifla avec mépris Draco.

_-_Et bien, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, ricana Ron en frottant ses mains avec un air machiavélique.

Les autres élèves arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et firent la tête quand ils virent que les deux meilleurs tables avaient été prise par les Maraudeurs et les Wilds Cats. Le professeur Trelawney s'avança et leur dit d'un ton mystérieux :

_-_Bienvenue dans cette nouvelle année et première pour moi. Nous allons commencer notre année en lisant les présages dans les feuilles de thé.

Les élèves allèrent chercher les théières, puis versèrent le thé brûlant dans les tasses et commencèrent à le boire. Les elfes observaient le liquide avec répugnance puis lancèrent des regards jaloux vers les Maraudeurs, car Severus et Sirius faisaient boire à leurs amis leur thé alors qu'eux, aucun mortel n'était là pour ça. Soudain, Ron entrouvrit la fenêtre et laissa couler le thé. Les trois autres l'imitèrent immédiatement sans savoir qu'en bas de la tour, le nouveau Ministre de la Magie visitait l'école. Les aurors qui le protégeaient sursautèrent quand le thé brûlant tomba sur le chapeau melon du ministre. Ce dernier poussa un cri de surprise et le professeur Dumbledore qui les accompagnait, remarqua calmement :

_-_Ah! Il y a cours de Divination.

Le ministre s'éloigna de la tour, retira son chapeau et le renifla.

_-_Lecture de l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé ? présuma le ministre avec un léger sourire.

_-_Oui.

_-_J'aimerai bien aller voir, je ne suis jamais allé dans cette tour.

_-_C'est normal Daniel, vous avez pris Runes comme option. Venez, je vais vous y emmener.

_-_Merci, professeur Dumbledore.

Le Directeur et le Ministre Daniel Tireless entrèrent dans l'école, puis montèrent grâce à tous les passages secrets dans la tour nord. Albus fit venir vers lui une petite échelle dorée, puis ils montèrent tous dans la classe. Le professeur de Divination arrêta d'un coup sa voix mystérieuse pour la plus grande joie de Ron qui s'exclama d'un air mystérieux comme celui de la prof :

_-_Je vais utiliser mes pouvoirs supérieurs, ouvrir mon troisième oeil. Je vois... je vois un mage avec une longue barbe grise... je vois un homme avec un chapeau melon... je vois un sorcier et une espèce de nabot avec une robe rouge... je vois une grande créature avec une baguette... je vois...

Le ministre, Dumbledore et les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Estel le coupait en lui disant et en montrant le ministre et sa garde rapprochée :

_-_Te fatigue pas, c'est ce groupe que tu vois.

Severus avec un sourire sadique lança :

_-_Et t'as oublié un elfe complètement nase !

Les seuls qui ne rigolaient pas étaient les aurors qui n'avaient pas vraiment apprécié leur description. Le ministre s'approcha des Wilds Cats, vit la trace du liquide sur le balconnet et dit :

_-_Alors c'est vous qui n'aimez pas le thé.

_-_Nous l'adorons... dans les tasses des autres, répondit Draco avec un doux sourire

Le ministre demanda :

_-_Qui est le chef de votre groupe ?

_-_Je me nomme Estel Alagos, prince héritier des royaumes elfiques réunis de Mornur et de Taur Galen.

Ron s'esclaffa :

_-_Vous imaginez la taille de l'enveloppe si vous écrivez à la moldue.

Le ministre lui répondit par un gentil sourire sans savoir que les elfes avaient scruté son aura ainsi que son âme et avaient décidé que ce sorcier était quelqu'un de bien et qu'il pourrait empêcher beaucoup de choses. Le ministre prit une tasse, y versa du thé, puis après l'avoir bu demanda à Estel :

_-_D'après certaine rumeur, le prince des elfes a de grands pouvoirs de divination. Alors pourriez-vous lire mon avenir ?

Estel prit la tasse, et lui demanda :

_-_Vérité vrai ou amusement ?

_-_Hhhmm !! D'abord amusement et ensuite vérité vrai.

_-_D'accord, asseyez-vous.

Le ministre s'assit sur l'un des poufs, Estel prit un air halluciné, la tasse du ministre et commença sa « prédiction » :

_-_Je vois... je vois... je vois rien en fait ! Vous savez, on aime pas trop lire l'avenir dans le thé dans la famille, on préfère lire dans les entrailles des mangemorts qu'on a attrapé. On lit le temps qu'il va faire, si on va avoir de la nourriture elfique et d'autre trucs dans le même genre. En fait, on aime bien lire dans les tripes des mangemorts, y a du sang partout et c'est vraiment jouissif.

Le ministre ferma les yeux écœuré par ce que venait de dire l'elfe. Quand Estel vit la tête du Ministre de la Magie, il bougonna un peu sur la faiblesse des humains et prenant un ton grandiloquent dit :

_-_Je vois... Oh la vache, je vois quelque chose. C'est un miracle. Je vois, je vois... hum, hum... quand les temps seront sombres et que les chats sortiront de leurs panières, prenez garde hommes de lois car ils prendront le destin à deux pattes et ne se laisseront pas marcher sur les coussinets. Ils sortiront les griffes pour faire valoir leur point de vue et vous ne saurez plus sur quelles papattes danser. Alors là, viendra le changement imposer par les quatre gardiens de l'apocalypse le tout sous le regard rieur du siphonné du bocal et d'un royaume de timbré.

Le ministre et les élèves éclatèrent de rire, cependant, certain dont les Wilds Cats, deux membres des Maraudeurs et le professeur Dumbledore comprirent que c'était une véritable prophétie bien que déclamer de façon à ce qu'elle fasse rire. Estel n'avait pas encore terminé et s'exclama avec un air de Trelawney shooté à des substances pas vraiment licites :

_-_Oh ! Vous avez de la chance, je vois autre chose... je vois une personne, d'une grande valeur, très bien faite de son corps, d'ailleurs. Elle est adorable. Je ne sais pas comment la décrire... Vous avez déjà vu une suédoise ? Elle vous respecte énormément, voir même vous aime énormément et fera beaucoup de choses pour vous...

Le ministre ouvrit grand ses oreilles pensant que « personne » représentait « femme » et que « beaucoup de choses » représentaient des choses que la morale m'interdit de dévoiler. Et se mit limite à baver. (_Ah les hommes!_ )

_-_Elle a de pétillants yeux bleus qui vont très bien avec ses longs cheveux argenté et sa très belle... barbe blanche !

Albus explosa de rire suivit de près par les Maraudeurs et les Wilds Cats, le ministre ferma les yeux, les épaules secouées par le fou-rire, ce môme l'avait bien eu. Quand les rires se terminèrent, le ministre demanda :

_-_Bien maintenant, la véridique.

Estel devint plus sombre et lui dit froidement :

_-_Vous n'avez aucun avenir. Si personne n'intervient, alors quand vous quitterez Poudlard, vous serez enlevé, torturé et assassiné par ce pouilleux de Voldemort-moi-le-noeud !

Le ministre devint totalement blême de même que tous les autres mais le professeur de Divination lui dit :

_-_Il ne faut pas s'amuser avec ça.

Estel soupira lourdement et lança avec mépris :

_-_J'ai le don de voyance hérité de mon père, le roi Elian, le plus puissant voyant du peuple elfe. Et mon pouvoir n'a pas des ratés comme le votre. Alors je vous prierai de ne jamais m'insulter de la sorte. J'ai dis que si on ne faisait rien, et j'ai bien l'intention de TOUT changer !

_-_Et comment allez-vous faire ? demanda Albus très intrigué.

_-_C'est très simple, mes camarades immortels et moi-même allons massacrer dans la plus pure tradition des elfes noires, les cinq mangemorts qui sont ici. N'est-ce pas les amis, susurra Estel avec un sourire mauvais.

...Warning Gore...

Avec un clin d'oeil aux quatre elfes et à la fée, il marmonna un sort en elfique :

_-Taith naur !_

Cinq des huit aurors, deux blonds, un châtain clair, un brun et un chauve, tombèrent à genoux sur le sol et se mirent à hurler de douleur en se tenant le bras. Tous les cinq dénudèrent leur avant-bras et tous virent avec stupeur et horreur la tristement célèbre marque des ténèbres. Le ministre allait ordonner leur exécution quand Estel surprit le regard d'Albus vers l'un d'entre eux et il comprit. Le brun était un espion. Alors avec un sourire malsain, il lança :

_-_Ces mangemorts sont à nous, et nous allons vous montrer la façon dont on s'en débarrasse.

Tout en parlant, il expliquait aux autres par transmission de pensées que le brun était peut-être un espion à la solde d'Albus et qu'il fallait donc rien lui faire. Tous les autres acceptèrent et attendirent le signe d'Estel. Le ministre sentait que malgré le sourire de l'elfe, il y avait une véritable menace, et il décida de ne pas se mettre les elfes à dos. D'un geste de la main, il autorisa à se déchaîner sur les mangemorts qui pensaient qu'il ne leur ferait pas le moindre mal. Cependant, ils changèrent tous d'avis quand le premier eut à faire à Severus Rogue. L'ex-terreur des cachots siffla avec un regard malfaisant :

_-_Mais ne serait-ce pas ce cher Domitius Malefoy ? Que vais-je pouvoir te faire ? Oh ! Je sais. Voici un sort que m'a appris Carnion, celui qui est en train de s'occuper de ton cher frère. Tu vois, lui il vivra plus longtemps que toi, mais il souffrira plus longtemps. J'ai hâte de retourner à Mornur pour entendre les hurlements de souffrance de ton frangin. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a pas toute l'éternité devant nous.

Le mangemort poussa un hurlement strident de pure douleur et tous virent son corps être écrasé comme par un rouleau compresseur. Tous les élèves se mirent à pleurer alors que l'auror crachait du sang par la bouche et le nez. Le ministre détourna les yeux alors que le mangemort était roulé comme un tapis et que seul la tête dépassait montrant à tous son visage mort figé dans un rictus de souffrance indescriptible. Severus avec un grand sourire accepta les applaudissements nourris des elfes alors que les sorciers qui n'étaient pas évanouis devant cette horreur, avaient vraiment envie de vomir. Les Maraudeurs avaient fermé les yeux afin de ne pas voir les tortures. Mais ils entendirent parfaitement Estel dire :

_-_Magnifique enroulement Sev.

_-_Merci, merci.

_-_Tu sais qu'on utilise ça pour enrouler les tapis, lui fit remarquer Leana.

_-_Oui, mais j'ai toujours voulu tester ce sort sur un mangemort.

_-_Mouais, bon. Sirius, à toi de jouer.

_-_Merci, mon prince. Ouh ! Mais ne serait-ce point Claudius Malefoy ? Tu as été un très vilain garçon, que vais-je pouvoir te faire pour que tu regrettes d'avoir fait souffrir un membre de ta propre famille ? Oh ! Je sais, je connais un sort délicieux que m'a appris mon beau-père, il sert à vider les poissons, on va voir ce que ça fait sur les mangemorts. _Puig_, susurra Sirius avec un grand sourire démoniaque vengeant ainsi son fils des horreurs que ces monstres lui avaient fait subir.

Le mangemort poussa un hurlement de douleur qui se noya dans ses entrailles qui ressortirent par sa bouche (nda:_ je crois que je vais vomir!_). Le reste des élèves encore conscients, à part Lucius qui voulait être vengé, s'évanouirent de même que deux des trois aurors qui étaient totalement fidèles au ministère. Le ministre serrait les poing et les paupières afin de ne rien faire et de ne rien voir. En cinq minutes, le mangemort cessa de se tordre et resta allongé la bouche grande ouverte et toutes ses entrailles sur le sol devant lui. Bien vivant, il constata qu'il continuait à vivre, son muscle cardiaque continuait à battre normalement et là dernière chose qu'il vit fut Sirius s'avancer et écraser son coeur, le faisant éclater. Albus serra les dents, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, car il risquait de mettre en danger son école et les élèves. Alors, il ne disait rien. Maintenant, il ne restait plus que deux mangemorts, le présumé espion et le chauve.

Albus leva les yeux un instant et vit le regard soulagé de Lucius Malefoy, il était heureux, il pourrait retourner dans son manoir sans crainte de violences sexuelles, il était enfin libre. Et quant à Draco, il serrait son père contre lui, enfin venger et étant totalement sûr que son lui futur ne sera jamais violé et que son arrière grand-père ne sera pas assassiné par ses propres enfants. Les deux derniers mangemorts étaient totalement terrorisés, mais ils crurent avoir une porte de sortie quand Estel s'exclama :

_-_Bien, on va jouer à la courte paille et celui qui gagne...

_-_Gagne sa survie, le coupa le chauve qui priait tous les dieux que ce soit cela.

_-_Dites tout de suite que vous n'appréciez pas notre compagnie. Une honte. Un scandale. Pour la peine, on va faire disparaître la décoration qu'on avait fait rien que pour vous.

Devant le peu d'humains encore éveillés, les elfes firent disparaître le sang et les cadavres et les envoyèrent à Voldemort qui péta une durite en voyant ses mangemorts dans cet état. A Poudlard, Estel continuait à se plaindre :

_-_On leur apprend à bien torturer les mangemorts et messieurs ne sont pas content.

_-_Que veux-tu, c'est la nouvelle jeunesse, ils veulent tout, tout de suite, rajouta Ron avec un air outré sur les traits de son visage.

D'un claquement de doigts, Severus effaça de la mémoire des élèves le massacre qu'il y avait eut avant, leur fit croire qu'il n'y avait eut que deux mangemorts et les réveillèrent. Les seuls à connaître la vérité étaient Lucius, James et Remus. Estel eut un grand sourire et s'exclama :

_-_Bien, donc avant d'être si impoliment coupé, je disais que celui qui gagnerai aura l'immense honneur d'être étripé par ma personne.

_-_Wouha ! La chance, lança Ron.

_-_C'est sûr, y en a qui serait près à tuer père et mère pour être à la place du gagnant, renchérit Sirius.

Le ministre bien qu'écoeuré par la violence des elfes, était assez amusé par leur humour noir. Cependant, il était très intrigué par le jeu du prince et demanda :

_-_Pourquoi en laisser un en vie?

_-_Comment voulez-vous inspirer la terreur s'il n'y a aucun témoin pour raconter à tous notre violence, notre cruauté et notre sadisme ?

_-_D'accord. Donc l'un des deux va repartir voir Voldemort pour raconter ce qu'il a vu, comprit le Ministre de la Magie.

_-_Et oui. Bon, choisissons le grand gagnant. Hum, hum !! _Gortheb naeg !_ lança Estel tout sourire.

Les deux mangemorts s'écroulèrent, mais alors que le chauve hurlait de douleur, le brun souffrait en silence. Dumbledore était blême, c'est lui qui avait poussé le jeune mangemort à changer de camp quand il s'était rendu compte de son erreur. Bientôt, la souffrance s'estompa et Ron s'exclama joyeusement :

_-_Le petit brun a gagné le premier prix.

_-_En effet mon cher Sun, ce jeune homme a l'immense bonheur de gagner un magnifique voyage sans retour tous frais payés à Mornûr. Vous pourrez rencontrer les délicats elfes noirs, vous y découvrirez un lieu pittoresque où le soleil ne brille jamais. Vous vous adonnerez à des sports inédits dans le monde magique qui feront pâlir d'envie tous vos amis. Découvrez avec Carnion la joie et le plaisir de développer vos cordes vocales et l'élasticité de vos articulations. Vous pourrez aussi essayer les massages prodigués par la belle Aelita. Si vous avez de la chance, vous pourrez aller à Taur Galen vous adonner à la course à pied et relaxer vos muscles endoloris par de l'acupuncture, présenta Sirius avec le grand sourire d'un présentateur de jeu télévisé.

_-_Mais il n'y a pas de perdant à notre jeu question pour un mangemort mort, s'exclama Draco.

_-_En effet, mon cher Silver. Le deuxième prix est une séance de torture atroce offerte par le prince Estel Alagos, continua Severus.

Tous les elfes applaudirent et Lucius lança à la cantonade :

_-_Y en a qui ont de la chance.

_-_Ouais, c'est sûr, pouffa James qui détestait les mangemorts.

Les deux mangemorts tremblaient de terreur, mais le brun était résigné à son sort, il avait toujours su qu'il mourrait jeune, mais au moins, il avait racheté une partie de sa faute. Le chauve, lui, se mit à genoux et gémit :

_-_Pitié !

_-_Professeur ?

_-_Oui, Estel ?

_-_Ça veut dire quoi pitié ? demanda l'elfe avec un air interrogatif sur les traits séduisants de son visage.

_-_C'est un sentiment typiquement humain, répondit Albus.

_-_Ah! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais honneur au perdant. Que vais-je pouvoir inventer pour toi ?... Oh ! Je sais.

Au moment où il allait parler, la sonnerie de fin de cours résonna et Estel siffla alors que tous les élèves étaient partis afin de ne pas rater le cours de Sortilège et surtout parce qu'ils ressentaient que ce qu'ils allaient voir étaient sûrement interdit au moins de 24 ans :

_-_Zut ! Et moi qui voulait le faire durer. Bon, c'est pas grave. _Esgeri._

Le mangemort chauve poussa des hurlements déchirants tandis que ses membres se détachaient de son corps comme une feuille de papier que l'on déchire. Ses cris augmentèrent jusqu'à être à la limite du supportable quand ses parties génitales lui firent retirer de la même manière. Son cri s'arrêta d'un coup quand sa tête divorça définitivement de son corps.

...End of Warning Gore...

Maintenant que le chauve était mort, les regards malsains des elfes se tournèrent vers le brun. Celui-ci se tourna vers Dumbledore et lui dit :

_-_Adieu prof.

_-_Loïc, non.

_-_Bon, à nous. Sun, à toi l'honneur, lança Estel.

_-_Merci, vieux ! _AAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAA !!_

Carnion apparut d'un coup et demanda :

_-Que se passe-t-il fiston ?_

_-Ce mangemort, est un espion d'Albus. Mais si on le relâche comme ça, Voldy va lui faire la peau. Et puis il n'est pas un animagus. Il pourra ainsi se sortir de là et nous donner les informations nécessaires pour faire des massacres chez les mangemorts._

_-C'est une excellente idée, fiston, mais il faut contacter les souverains. Je reviens._

L'elfe disparut, puis cinq minutes plus tard, il réapparut avec les deux souverains. Aelita et Elian lurent les pensées du mangemort et découvrirent sa volonté de nuire à Voldemort, ses remords et le respect, voir même l'amour d'un fils vers son père qu'il ressentait envers le professeur Dumbledore. Ils étaient sûr que l'humain mourait pour le vieux sorcier et donc, Aelita lança :

_-_Bien, nous acceptons. Nous allons entraîner ce jeune homme pour qu'il résiste à la douleur, nous lui apprendrons à devenir animachin. Nous lui lancerons un sort qui l'empêchera de parler de l'Ordre du Phénix à Voldy. Ensuite, quand il sera prêt, il sera le seul sorcier à réussir à s'enfuir de Mornûr, déclenchant une immense chasse à l'homme. Ça te va petit sorcier ?

Le mangemort les larmes aux yeux remercia les elfes, serra un Albus tout surpris, puis disparut avec les elfes qui l'entraînèrent dans la salle du temps. Il resta six heure dans la salle, puis quand il fut prêt, il réussi à s'enfuir et rejoignit le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans un état pitoyable. Les elfes avaient vraiment voulu le tuer et il gagna ainsi la confiance de Voldemort.

A suivre


	59. Chapter 59

Chapitre 59

Mais revenons à Poudlard, le Ministre comprit avec soulagement que les elfes n'étaient pas du tout avec Voldemort malgré ce que disait les médias. Il salua Albus en lui disant :

_-_Nous allons devoir faire une chasse aux mangemorts dans le ministère. Je dois donc vous quitter.

Le ministre salua les elfes, puis suivit par les trois aurors restant, repartit pour Londres. Albus demanda à Estel :

_-_Et les élèves ?

_-_A part ceux qui sont ici, tous ont oublié ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Dans la salle ne restait plus que les Wilds Cats, les Maraudeurs avec Peter qui avait pourtant tout oublié et Lucius qui se souvenait de tout. Maintenant que tout était terminé, le professeur Dumbledore les laissa partir. Remus, James, Sirius et Severus papotaient joyeusement ce qui rendait Peter de plus en plus jaloux. Le serpentard lui volait sa place. Il était plus beau, plus intelligent et plus puissant que lui. Alors, il allait poser un ultimatum aux autres. Ils devront choisir entre lui ou le serpentard. Et il était sûr que James, Sirius et Remus le choisiraient lui et non l'autre. La sonnerie qui prouvait aux deux groupes qu'ils avaient totalement raté le cours de Sortilège résonna et ils décidèrent d'aller à la Grande Salle manger un morceau. Lucius fut le premier à partir, car il voulait prévenir son grand-père de la bonne nouvelle. Peter, lui, voulait savoir et dit aux Maraudeurs :

_-_Les gars, je n'aime pas du tout Snivelus, alors vous avez le choix. C'est lui ou moi.

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent et Sirius lança :

_-_Et bien c'est plus rapide qu'on ne le pensait. Peter, ça a été un plaisir de te rencontrer. Mais, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Alors bye !

Les Maraudeurs partirent le laissant tout seul et humilié. Il sursauta violemment quand Estel siffla à son oreille :

_-_Je vous l'avais dit. Il est pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

_-_Et dire que je pensais qu'il pouvait être sauvé. Je suis déçu, renchérit Draco.

_-_Ce n'est qu'un lâche, cracha Ron.

_-_Dommage, s'il arrivait à vaincre sa peur, il serait fort, murmura Leana.

_-_LEANA !! Pourquoi lui as tu dit ça ? Maintenant, il sait quoi faire. Il deviendra quelqu'un de bien et on ne pourra plus le tuer, ni le torturer. Il doit rester le même lâche qu'il est, je veux le tuer, grogna méchamment Estel.

Les trois elfes et la fée repartirent en se disputant dans une langue que Peter ne comprenait pas. Il était tétanisé et ne vit pas que Dumbledore était derrière lui. Il était totalement terrorisé, les elfes voulaient le tuer et les Maraudeurs ne le sauveraient pas. Il ne savait plus quoi faire quand il eut une idée, utiliser une potion pour se débarrasser de sa peur. Elle devait bien exister cette potion. Au lieu d'aller manger, il fila rejoindre la bibliothèque oubliant de prendre le repas de midi. Quand il fut dans l'antre de madame Pince, il se transforma en rat et attendit qu'elle parte manger, puis reprit forme humaine et rechercha cette potion. Il resta toute la journée séchant tous les cours, et quand madame Pince fit un dernier tour pour voir s'il n'y avait personne, il se retransforma en rat. Il se cacha dans un rayon de divination, puis quand elle fut partie, il recommença la recherche. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait dans la réserve, un livre de potion de très haut niveau. Il décrocha le livre de sa chaîne, le mit contre son corps, puis reprit sa forme de rat et fila rejoindre la porte. Il savait que la réserve était soumis à un enchantement et que tous livres y sortant illégalement faisaient hurler une alarme dans le bureau du directeur. Il n'eut à attendre que cinq minutes, et le directeur arriva avec le concierge et son chaton qui fut terrorisé par le gros rat. Albus et Rusard filèrent vers la réserve et ne virent pas le rat quitter la bibliothèque et foncer vers les étages, il passait par les trous de souris. Mais d'abord, il alla dans la réserve de Potions et prit tous les ingrédients nécessaires et en quantité plus que suffisante pour faire la potion, puis quand il eut tout ce dont il avait besoin, il reprit sa forme de rat et s'enfuit au moment même où le professeur de Potions entrait pour savoir qui avait fait sonner les alarmes. Peter reprit les passages des souris et enfin, arriva au septième étage. Il reprit forme humaine et passa trois fois devant une tapisserie pensant fortement à un labo de potions où une heure représentait un an.

Il entra dans la Salle sur Demande et commença à apprendre la recette. Elle était difficile, très difficile, mais il était décidé à réussir. Il voulait que cette potion soit parfaite afin que la peur ne soit plus un obstacle dans sa vie. Alors il travailla, il apprit par coeur chaque étape passa des jours et des nuits à refaire cette potion, encore et encore, améliorant sans cesse son niveau. Il resta plus de quatre heures dans la Salle sur Demande, mais pour lui cela avait duré quatre ans, quatre ans d'un travail acharné à faire et refaire cette maudite potion. Et voilà qu'il l'avait terminé, elle avait la bonne couleur, la bonne texture et la bonne odeur. Il venait de réussir la potion la plus difficile du monde sorcier et il était bigrement fier de lui. Il la retira du feu, prit une grosse louche de potion et la but. Il était en train de l'avaler quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit en grand et qu'Albus s'écria affolé :

_-_NON ! N'AVALEZ PAS !

Mais il était trop tard, la potion faisait déjà son oeuvre et dans un cri de douleur, le jeune garçon s'évanouit avec, malgré tout, un sourire fier. Il venait enfin de réussir quelque chose tout seul. Albus l'emmena à l'infirmerie suivit par un chaudron plein et le livre de Potions. Le vieux directeur appela d'urgence Mark Sheppard afin qu'il fasse l'antidote qui ne fonctionnait que si la potion était ratée, car si elle était réussi, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Le professeur de Potions observa la potion, l'analysa, la sentit et dit :

_-_Je suis désolé, Albus. Mais elle est parfaite. On ne peut plus rien faire.

Le vieux directeur soupira lourdement tandis que les divers professeurs entraient dans la salle. Convoqués par le directeur, les Maraudeurs arrivèrent aussi, de même que les Wilds Cats et quand ils virent Peter sur le lit, James ne put s'empêcher de demander :

_-_Qu'a fait Peter ?

_-_Une potion extrêmement complexe pour retirer sa peur. Malheureusement, elle retire aussi tous les autres sentiments qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs.

_-_Alors...

_-_Il ne connaîtra plus l'amitié, ni l'amour, le bonheur, la joie, rien.

Ce fut à ce moment que Peter ouvrit des yeux vides de tous sentiments. Il regarda avec neutralité les Maraudeurs et les professeurs puis d'un ton sans timbre dit :

_-_Puis-je quitter l'infirmerie ?

_-_Vous avez bu une potion d'oubli.

_-_En effet.

_-_Pourquoi avoir fait cette folie ?

_-_Pour être libre. Pour ne plus être bloqué par des sentiments idiots et inutiles. Maintenant, je vais vraiment vivre. Puis-je quitter l'infirmerie ? redemanda Peter.

Madame Pomfresh dut accepter, car il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Peter alla quitter la pièce, quand il se tourna vers le directeur et lui dit d'un ton neutre :

_-_Professeur Dumbledore, je souhaiterai repasser sous le choipeau, Gryffondor ne me convient plus.

_-_Bien, vous repasserez sous le choipeau demain.

_-_Je vous remercie.

Peter quitta la pièce et alors qu'il allait fermer la porte, Bellatrix Black qui passait dans le coin lui cracha :

_-_Alors, tu ne suis plus les Maraudeurs ?

Peter la regarda avec autant d'intérêt que si elle avait été un acarien et répondit :

_-_Non, car je n'ai plus besoin de me cacher derrière eux. J'ai dépassé ma peur et toi tu devrais dépasser ta stupidité.

Peter repartit laissant Bellatrix le regarder avec stupeur alors que les Maraudeurs étaient ébahis par son sang-froid. Bellatrix lui lança sans savoir que les autres écoutaient derrière la porte :

_-_Tu sais, le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut t'apporter énormément de choses.

_-_Je ne pense pas, non, répliqua Peter qui continuait à marcher sans se retourner.

Bellatrix sursauta violemment quand le professeur Dumbledore ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie en disant :

_-_C'est ce que je craignais. Maintenant, il va vivre dans un monde sans sentiment.

_-_Que peut-on faire ? demanda James.

_-_Rien.

_-_Et les elfes ne peuvent rien..., commença Remus.

_-_Nous ne ferons rien, le coupa Severus.

_-_Mais pourquoi ? demanda Albus.

_-_Parce que de cette manière, il ne fera jamais ce qui l'a condamné à la mort, répondit Sirius.

_-_Mais il n'aura pas de vie, s'insurgea Albus.

_-_Oh que si. Il aura ce qu'aucun humain n'a jamais eu, la paix. La paix de l'âme et de l'esprit, expliqua calmement Leana.

Maintenant que tout avait été dit, tous repartirent attendant avec impatience le lendemain pour savoir dans quelle maison Peter allait être mis. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tous les élèves allèrent dans la Grande Salle pour petit déjeuné et tous découvrirent le tabouret sur lequel se trouvait le choipeau. Tous se demandaient ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce que le directeur s'exclame :

_-_Un événement est arrivé hier qui fait qu'un des élèves va repasser sous le choipeau. Peter Pettigrow.

Le jeune garçon s'assit sur le tabouret et dès qu'il fut sur sa tête, le choipeau s'exclama :

_**-**_**Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu t'es retiré toutes chances d'avoir une belle vie.**

**-J'aurai enfin la paix et la peur ne me bloquera plus, ni aucun autres sentiments stupides.**

**-Bien, voyons voir ce que cela donne. Tu n'as plus une seule émotion, mais cette potion t'a permis de découvrir des talents cachés sous ta peur. Tu vas être dur à placer, car sans émotion, je ne sais pas trop où te mettre. Ah ! Attend, mais tu as des émotions, oui, tu aimes travailler et... c'est tout. C'est mieux que rien. Donc ta maison sera maintenant... **SERDAIGLE !!

Tous observaient le petit gros... comment diable avait-il pu perdre autant de poids en une nuit ? Tous les élèves se demandaient ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Pettigrow change autant. L'uniforme rouge et or devint bleu et bronze pour la plus grande stupeur de tout le monde. Peter quitta le tabouret et alla s'asseoir près d'une jeune fille de son année. Il salua tout le monde avec toujours autant de neutralité, puis se mit à manger une infime portion de ce qu'il mangeait auparavant. Le repas reprit d'abord silencieusement, puis les élèves se mirent à discuter de ce qui venait de se passer quand brusquement, les élèves et les professeurs se transformèrent en personnage d'un film de Walt Disney, Alice au pays des merveilles. Dumbledore devint le Chat de Cheschire, le professeur McGonagall la Reine de Coeur, Godric devint Tweedeldee et Salazar Tweedeldum, Binns resta Binns, le professeur Brûlopot devint le lièvre de Mars, Flitwick le chapelier fou, Hagrid le Loir, Bibine devint Humpty Dumpty, le professeur Sheppard devint la grosse chenille et ainsi de suite. Les élèves furent quant à eux transformés en soldats de la reine de coeur. Les serpentards en pique, les gryffondors en coeur, les serdaigles en carreau et les poufsouffles en trèfles. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les serpentards et tous virent qu'il manquait les facétieux Wilds Cats. Un mot apparut en doré :

« **Les Wilds Cats vous souhaitent un bonne appétit et une bonne journée sous cette merveilleuse forme** »

_-_QUOI ?! rugit McGonagall, vous allez nous laisser sous cette forme toute la journée !

« **Et oui !** »

« **Monsieur Shadow pense que le professeur Sheppard devrait cesser de fumer, c'est pas bon pour la santé**. »

_-_BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!

Toute la Grande Salle se tourna vers le professeur Dumbledore qui cognait la table de son poing. Le professeur de Potions lança un regard noir vers le chat qui apparaissait et disparaissait par intervalles réguliers.

« **Monsieur Sun voudrait rappeler au professeur Dumbledore de ne pas trop se lécher pour ne pas s'étouffer avec ses boules de poils** »

_-_ARFARFARFARFARF !!

Cette fois, se fut la chenille qui se moqua du chat toujours plié de rire.

« **Miss Light, vous souhaite un joyeux non-anniversaire.** »

Brûlopot et Flitwick serraient les poings alors qu'Hagrid pouffait de rire, il aimait bien les blagues des elfes qui ne le traitaient pas comme un monstre malgré le fait qu'il soit un semi-géant et que les elfes détestent les géants et avaient exterminé les géants jusqu'au dernier.

« **Monsieur Silver voudrait rappeler aux élèves que exceptionnellement, ils peuvent se battre puis se tirer pour connaître leur avenir.** »

Tous les professeurs explosèrent de rire, les élèves s'étaient bien fait avoir par quatre d'entre eux. Tandis qu'une discussion avait lieu entre les Wilds Cats :

« **Jolie jeu de mot** »

« **Merci** »

« **De rien.** »

« **De toute façon, pas besoin de tirer les cartes pour savoir que nous quatre sommes meilleurs que les Maraudeurs.** »

James, Sirius, Remus et Severus se levèrent d'un bond, ployèrent un instant à cause de la finesse de leur corps, puis James siffla :

_-_Vous allez voir de quel bois on se chauffe, espèce de boules de poils !

« **Héhéhéhé ! Au cas où vous ne vous en souveniez pas, aucun de nous n'a comme surnom Fleecy !** »

_-_Grrrrrr ! gronda Severus.

_-_Et combien de temps cette transformation va durer ? demanda Dumbledore en séchant une larme.

Brusquement tous redevinrent normaux avec cette phrase dans le ciel :

« **Maintenant, c'est assez tôt pour vous ?** »

_-_Mais vous avez dit que nous resterions toute la journée sous cette forme ! s'indigna le professeur McGonagall.

« **Si vous voulez, nous pouvons exaucer votre souhait.** »

_-_Heu ! Non merci, répondit rapidement Albus.

A suivre


	60. Chapter 60

Chapitre 60

Maintenant que le repas était terminé, tous les élèves allèrent passer leur dimanche à faire ce qu'il voulaient. Les Maraudeurs filèrent dans leur Salle Secrète et quand la porte fut close, Severus explosa :

_-_JE NE LAISSERAI PAS CES GAMINS IMMATURES ME FAIRE TOURNER EN BOURRIQUE !!

_-_Allez, Fleecy. On va les avoir, nous ne sommes pas les Maraudeurs pour rien, lui dit James avec un sourire malsain.

_-_Je vais aller faire des potions, je suis trop énervé pour penser calmement, siffla Severus qui fila rejoindre le labo de potions.

Arriver dans la salle, il se mit immédiatement à finition de la confection de la potion tue-loup, elle était complexe et il fallait six jours pour la faire car il y avait de long moment de mijotage. Le gros de la préparation se faisait en dernier. Dans deux jours c'était la pleine lune et pour la première fois de sa vie, Remus Lupin garderait sa conscience humaine. Remus ne le montrait pas, mais Severus le sentait excité comme une puce à l'idée de prendre cette potion. Il mit quatre heures pour faire la potion et quand elle fut terminée, il remplit un gobelet et alla voir Remus. Il devait prendre cette potion durant trois jours, la veille de la pleine lune, le jour de la pleine lune et le lendemain. Quand il arriva dans la bibliothèque où les Maraudeurs faisaient leurs devoirs, il fut accueilli par James qui lui demanda :

_-_Alors, cette potion ?

_-_Si Moony me faisait la grâce de la boire, je n'aurai pas besoin de me brûler les doigts, répondit l'elfe avec un léger sourire.

Remus leva si brusquement la tête que tous entendirent son cou craquer. Severus s'approcha de Moony et lui tendit le verre. Le loup-garou avait les larmes aux yeux, il ne serait plus un danger pour les autres. Il prit le verre des mains de son ami qui le prévint du goût atroce de la mixture et que surtout il ne devait pas manger de mets sucrés car le sucre rendait la potion inopérante. Remus secoua la tête et but la potion d'une traite, puis fit une grimace de dégoût quand la potion descendit le long de son oesophage. Il dut se retenir de ne pas vomir. Les autres le regardaient avec compassion ne voulant en aucun cas prendre une potion qui avait l'air si dégoûtante.

_-_Et maintenant? demanda James.

_-_Et bien, Moony deviendra un loup très gentil, répliqua Severus avec un léger sourire.

_-_C'est trop génial, s'exclama Remus.

_-_Oui, la potion te laisse ta pensée humaine. Tu seras donc un loup avec une intelligence humaine. Malheureusement, à Noël tu ne pourras pas en prendre.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Parce qu'à Noël tu vas aller dans la forêt d'Emeraude rencontrer la meute qui s'y trouve. Ils t'aideront à calmer le loup en toi et à le transformer en animagus.

_-_Et mes parents ?

_-_Tu leur expliqueras que c'est pour perdre ta dangerosité, tu garderas ton contrôle durant toutes les autres pleines lunes.

_-_D'accord.

_-_Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela dure, seul le chef des loups-garous pourra te le dire. Mais de toute façon, après les vacances tu ne prendras plus cette potion sinon cela risquerait de réduire à néant tout ton travail.

_-_D'accord.

-Je pourrais aller à Taur Galen ? demanda James.

_-_Les souverains ne te connaissent pas, tu n'as encore rien fait pour te faire respecter par eux, donc cela ne sera pas encore possible. Mais tu sais, il m'a fallut quatre ans d'attente, un coup de poignard et un empoisonnement avant de pouvoir mettre le pied dans les deux royaumes.

James devint complètement blême devant les révélations de son nouveau meilleur ami. Remus demanda :

_-_Et pourquoi suis-je accepté ?

_-_Tu ne l'es pas. Tu vas dans la meute de Wilfrid, pas à Taur Galen ou à Mornûr, lui dit Sirius.

_-_De plus, cette année il va y avoir un événement important chez les elfes et tous ceux qui ne font pas partie de ce peuple n'ont pas le droit de venir, rajouta Severus.

_-_C'est quoi ? demanda Remus.

_-_Aucune idée, les Wilds Cats le savent, mais ils ne veulent rien nous dire afin de nous faire une surprise, répondit Sirius.

_-_Bien. Vous nous direz ce qu'était cet évènement, d'accord ? demanda James.

_-_Pas de problème, on vous racontera tout.

_-_Génial. Bon, n'oubliez pas qu'on a une blague à faire à quatre serpentards sournois, rusés, elfique et féerique. Et comme vous savez ce qui marche le mieux sur eux, c'est à vous de nous dire si c'est possible ou non, décida James en regardant les deux elfes.

_-_Ok !

_-_En faisant des essaies sur Thawedhel, cet espèce de blond stupide et bouffi qui a osé draguer MA femme. J'ai découvert que les potions, toutes les potions fonctionnaient parfaitement sur les elfes. Et je connais le pêcher mignon des elfes et des fées, révéla Severus avec le rire sardonique type des mangemorts.

_-_Et ça peut les tuer ? demanda James.

_-_Que nenni mon cher, seuls les trolls, les elfes et les géants peuvent tuer les elfes, dit Sirius avec un sourire amusé.

_-_Comment le sais-tu ?

_-_C'est simple, j'ai tenté d'utiliser toutes les potions et tous les poisons existant sur Thawedhel, mais en vain. Oh bien sûr, il est passé par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Il s'est transformé en toutes les créatures existantes dans le monde moldu et le monde sorciers, même la créature des marais et il s'est aussi découvert une passion pour « guerre et pets ». Et en fait, il a fallu que je le massacre tout seul devant Carnion pour qu'il cesse de tourner autour de Ma femme. Mais je n'ai pas pu crier longtemps ma joie, parce que moins de trois minutes plus tard, on était attaqué par ces salopards de géants. Mais bon, on est de retour et on va leur jouer des mauvais tours à ces quatre chatons.

_-_Alors quels potions va-t-on utiliser ? demanda James ému devant l'amour qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son ami pour son épouse.

_-_Voyons...

_-_Je sais, on va leur refiler une potion de métamorphose couplé à une potion de changement de couleur, s'exclama Sirius.

_-_Excellente idée. Sev, il te faut combien de temps pour la faire? demanda Remus.

_-_Donne-moi une heure et tu les auras.

Severus avec un sourire démoniaque alla dans son laboratoire et commença les potions. En une heure, elles étaient prêtes et toucheraient toute l'école. Quand il revint avec les potions, ils découvrit que les Maraudeurs avaient fait tous leurs devoirs, et les siens. James lui demanda :

_-_Et on leur fait ingurgiter comment ?

_-_Avec des glaces, cassis, gingembre et marron.

_-_Berk ! grimaça Remus.

_-_Ce sont des elfes, dit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

_-_Mais pour plus de sécurité, toutes les glaces seront assaisonnées de potion.

_-_Tu es machiavélique, Sev. J'adore, s'esclaffa James.

_-_Bon, on va devoir aller à la cuisine et badigeonner la vaisselle de potion.

_-_Ok ! lança Remus.

_-_Non, ça ne marchera pas, le service se nettoie immédiatement, se rappela Severus.

_-_Merde ! jura James.

_-_Je sais, s'exclama Sirius.

-Quoi ? demanda Remus.

-Faire en sorte que la potion soit respirée.

_-_Tu veux la mettre en poudre ? demanda Severus.

_-_Oui, et ensuite la pulvériser dans la Grande Salle.

_-_Excellente idée, mon cher Padfoot, s'exclama James.

_-_Merci, Prongs.

Sev se mit à réfléchir à la meilleur façon de mettre la potion en poudre. Au bout de quelques secondes, il eut l'éclair de génie, puis se précipita dans son labo sous les regards étonnés de ses trois amis. Il fouilla dans ses affaires à la recherche de l'ingrédient dont il avait désespérément besoin pour transformer un liquide en poudre. Il donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur en se rendant compte que sur tous les ingrédients qu'il avait, il lui manquait celui-là. Il posa ses mains sur son plan de travail et réfléchit sur comment il allait se procurer cet ingrédient. Il eut une autre idée de génie et décida d'aller rejoindre un elfe noir qui connaissait mieux la forêt que lui. Il transplana dans la forêt interdite, se transforma en loup et partit immédiatement à la recherche de Carnion. Il ne fit rien pour être discret et quand il intercepta la piste de l'elfe et qu'il la suivit, il découvrit Carnion dans une clairière. Tout content, il reprit sa forme elfique, mais son sourire disparut quand il vit la tête de l'elfe noir. Il était droit comme un I, le regard fermé et une colère sourde se lisait dans son regard. Avant que Severus puisse dire quoi que se soit, Carnion siffla :

_-Tu me fais honte. _

Severus se raidit, se demandant ce que Carnion lui voulait et ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il eut toutes les réponses à ses questions quand l'elfe noir lui dit :

_-Tu es encore plus bruyant qu'un géant habillé en clochettes. _

Severus se mit à rougir et murmura :

_-Je te rechercherais, c'est pour cela que j'ai fait du bruit._

_-Mais bien sûr, je vais te croire._

_-On peut toujours essayer, non ?_

_-Et bien ce qu'on va essayer, c'est ton entraînement. Tu commenceras dès ton arrivée à Taur Galen pendant les vacances de Noël. _

Severus devint blême, puis écarlate et rugit :

_-JE SUIS UN ADULTE !!_

Avant qu'il puisse hurler de nouveau, il se retrouva sur les genoux de Carnion, la robe relevée, le pantalon baissé et la main de l'elfe noir s'abattant régulièrement sur ses fesses. Lui qui avait été un mangemort cruel était en train de recevoir une fessée comme il n'en avait jamais reçu. Il essaya de se rebeller contre l'elfe, mais plus il s'insurgeait, plus les coups étaient forts. Ses cris de colère devinrent gémissements, puis couinements de douleur en recevant la fessée. Quand l'elfe noir fut satisfait, il redressa Severus, lui remit son pantalon, baissa sa robe et regarda froidement le pauvre Severus renifler en tentant de calmer ses pleurs. L'ancien professeur de Potions était en larme, choqué et avait horriblement mal aux fesses.

_-Bien, donc tu vas faire cet entraînement à... heu... Noël._

_-Je... je pourrai passer du temps avec mon épouse, voir qu'elle va bien ?_

_-Je suis peut-être cruel, dominateur, sadique, tyrannique et sanguinaire, mais j'ai un minimum de savoir-vivre. Mais si tu me désobéis une seule fois, je n'aurai aucune scrupule à vous séparer. Compris ?_

_-Oui, Carnion._

Severus ne comprit pourquoi l'elfe noir devint blanc de rage. Avait-il dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Il recula légèrement quand Carnion s'approcha de lui et siffla :

_-Comment oses-tu appeler ton père par son nom._

_-Heu... je..._

Severus regarda l'elfe noir avec stupeur, puis il fondit en larme. Il avait longtemps jalousé Ron et voilà qu'il avait la même chose. Il sursauta quand il sentit l'étreinte un peu maladroite de Carnion mais loin de se reculer, il blottit plus étroitement contre l'elfe noir. Reniflant un peu, il s'écarta et là, il eut la stupéfaction de voir Carnion avec des yeux trop brillants. L'elfe grogna :

_-J'ai une poussière dans l'oeil. Ça arrive, non ?_

_-Oui, ada._

Carnion eut un grand sourire puis dit :

_-Bon pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?_

_-C'était pour savoir si tu savais où on pouvait trouver des poils de singe à tête de feu ?_

_-Bien sûr. Suis-moi._

Carnion se transforma en loup noir et, suivit par un loup plus jeune et aussi noir que lui, il fonça à travers les bois pour se retrouver dans la Salle du Trône de Taur Galen devant les deux souverains qui pouponnaient leurs deux bébés. Quand ils furent devant Aelita et Elian, Carnion reprit forme elfique, mais intima à Severus de rester sous sa forme animal. L'elfe noir gronda avec un air agressif :

_-Moi, Carnion prend Severus comme fils et je..._

Avant qu'il puisse continuer, Aelita se leva d'un bond et rugit :

_-NON ! C'EST LE MIEN ! _

Les deux elfes noirs aussi furieux l'un que l'autre furent prêts à se jeter dessus. La Salle du Trône fut terriblement silencieuse, car Elian se dressa à côté de son épouse prêt à défendre sa femme comme la dernière fois, prêt à mourir pour elle. Heureusement avant que les choses ne se détériorent encore plus, un garde, arriva et s'exclama :

_-Vos majestés, il y a des mangemorts qui traversent la forêt !_

Elian poussa un soupir de soulagement, il n'y aurait pas de guerre entre les elfes et les elfes noirs aujourd'hui. Cependant, Aelita poussa un nouveau cri de rage quand elle vit un louveteau noir qui la regardait avec espérance, bonheur et joie. Mais le plus important était qu'il était larmoyant. Elle comprit immédiatement qui était ce loup en voyant son futur fils ici, loin de l'abri que représentait Poudlard. Il avait traversé une forêt dangereuse pour un enfant. Aelita redevint la reine maléfique qu'elle avait été durant une bonne partie de sa vie, le monstre qui avait tué son père et son frère, le démon qui avait massacré Arthur et les chevaliers de la table ronde, l'horreur qui avait exterminé la famille royale des Veelas.

A suivre


	61. Chapter 61

chapitre 61

Elle s'approcha de Carnion qui recula effrayé par ce qu'était devenu la reine. Elle était véritablement folle de rage et quand elle parla, ce ne fut pas en rugissant, mais d'un ton parfaitement calme qui prouvait son degré de fureur :

_-Comment as-tu osé me désobéir ? Il est encore un enfant, il est sans défense face au monde extérieur et toi tu l'amènes ici sans autre protection que toi ? Et si vous aviez été attaqués par des trolls ou par des géants encore en vie ?_

_-Je..._

Carnion baissa la tête, car il savait que la reine avait raison. Il aurait pu l'attaquer, mais il savait que le combat qu'il y aurait entre eux se terminerait par une guerre entre les elfes et cela c'était hors de question. Alors il ne lui restait plus qu'à se taire et à obéir. Elian décida de calmer un peu plus le jeu en disant :

_-Mon ami, tu as Ron, Sirius et Draco, alors laisse-nous Severus._

Carnion eut un léger sourire en entendant l'elfe des bois essayer de calmer toutes les parties en présence. Carnion abandonna sa prétention à vouloir la paternité de Severus d'un signe de tête alors que le garde attendait tranquillement que les souverains se souviennent de sa présence. Aelita et Elian se levèrent et serrèrent contre eux un loup noir qui se transforma en un jeune garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs. Aelita et Elian remontèrent leurs manches suivit par Severus et tous les trois échangèrent leur sang. Severus ne changea pas d'un poil, sauf qu'il avait enfin une véritable famille et des parents qui l'aimeraient pour ce qu'il était et non pour ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il se serra contre ses parents et ressentit pour la première fois de sa vie l'étreinte d'une mère. Elian demanda :

_-Alors yondo nin, pourquoi es-tu ici ?_

_-Avec mes amis, Sirius, Remus et James Potter nous faisons une guerre des blagues contre Ron, Draco, Estel et Leana._

-_Une guerre des blagues ? J'aimerai bien voir cela, _pouffa Elian.

_-Et donc, j'aurai besoin de poils de singe à tête de feu._

_-Tu n'as qu'à prendre ceux de ton père, _s'esclaffa Aelita.

Elian lança un coup d'oeil féroce à sa femme, mais au lieu de déclencher une bagarre, il décida de lui donner une bonne leçon. Il se leva fièrement, quitta la Salle du Trône et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une touffe de poils couleur flamme. Il donna à son nouveau fils les poils puis repartit toujours aussi silencieux. Aelita regarda vers la direction prise par son époux et murmura :

_-J'espère que je ne l'ai pas vexé. Bien voici donc ton trésor, je vais laisser Elian se calmer, puis je lui présenterai des excuses. Ah! Il est loin le temps où on ne présentait aucune excuse et qu'on se battait pour un rien. Mais j'aime mon elfe des bois, il a gardé tous mes cadeaux. Bien rentre à Poudlard. Quant à nous, on va aller retrouver les mangemorts et on va les exterminer ça va nous calmer un peu._

_-Bien, nana._

Elian revint un peu plus calme et dit :

_-Je vais l'amener à Poudlard._

Le souverain devint une magnifique panthère noire et Aelita bougonna :

_-Je te préférai en chaton, tu étais plus mignon._

La panthère se mit à cracher comme un chat en colère, le dos rond et la fourrure hérissée, puis elle repartit la tête droite, suivit par un jeune loup noir étonné de la colère du souverain. La panthère amena le loup jusqu'à Poudlard, puis quand ils furent à l'abri sur les terres de l'école, Elian reprit sa forme elfique et dit à son fils qui le suivit dans la transformation :

_-Severus, je vais rester un peu avec toi en prenant ma première forme animagus._

Devant Severus apparut un adorable petit chaton noir. Severus le regarda avec étonnement, puis comprit ce que voulait faire son nouveau père. Il prit le chat dans ses bras et demanda :

_-C'est une vengeance ?_

_-_Rrrou ! acquiesça le chaton.

_-Elle va paniquer._

_-_Pfff !

Dans un pop discret, Severus réapparut dans l'antre des maraudeurs. Sirius rugit :

_-_Où étais-tu ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

_-_Je suis allé à Taur Galen afin de trouver l'ingrédient qui me manquait pour faire le mauvais coup aux quatre chatons.

_-_En parlant de chaton, à qui est celui-ci ? Il est vraiment adorable, s'exclama James en le gratouillant sous le menton récoltant un ronronnement sonore.

Severus avec un sourire lui répondit :

_-_C'est Elian Calengalenas souverain incontesté de Taur Galen.

_-_Oh ! Tu veux dire que le roi des elfes à un chaton aussi mignon.

_-_Non, c'est le chaton !

_-_...

James resta tout con, les doigts sous le menton du chat, regardant avec horreur le chaton qui le fusillait du regard. Il se redressa d'un bond, puis s'exclama :

_-_Je suis désolé votre majesté, je ne le savais pas. Je suis heu... Je... pardon !

Le chaton redevint le roi des elfes et dit l'air de rien :

_-_Vous êtes bien logés.

_-_C'est grâce à Godric le volatile. C'était ses appartements quand il vivait encore à Poudlard, père, répondit respectueusement Severus.

_-_Père ?! demanda Sirius avec stupéfaction.

_-_Nous l'avons adopté mon épouse et moi-même.

_-_Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi, Fleecy, tu as enfin la famille et la vie que tu as toujours mérité, s'exclama James ravi comme tout pour son nouvel ami.

_-_Bien parlons d'autre chose. Y a-t-il de la place pour un roi elfe qui veut donner une bonne leçon à son épouse et qui lui fait la tête ?

James fit apparaître une armoire, un lit, une table de chevet et un coffre. Les meubles étaient superbes et le lit merveilleusement confortable et surtout de facture elfique. Elian soupira doucement et dit :

_-_Pour la première fois en mille cinq cent ans, je ne vais pas dormir auprès de mon épouse.

Elian regarda tous les meubles et fronça les sourcils. Il se tourna vers James et lui demanda :

_-_Où as-tu vu un lit elfique ?

_-_Oh ! C'est le seigneur Aiwendil qui a décidé que tous les lits de Godric Hollow devait être comme cela et gare à nous s'il nous venait l'idée de refuser.

_-_Aiwendil ?

_-_Oui, Godric les a caché à Godric Hollow. Ils ont la forme d'elfe de maison.

_-_Ils sont vos esclaves ? demanda le souverain prêt à faire de la bouillie de James s'il osait dire oui.

_-_Oh non. Ils ne prennent cette forme que quand il y a du monde... enfin plutôt quand il y avait du monde. Maintenant mon père a interdit à quiconque de pénétrer sur notre domaine. Alors dorénavant, les elfes font ce qu'ils veulent et le manoir s'auto-nettoie, comme Poudlard.

_-_Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas partis ? demanda Elian très étonné.

_-_Et bien en fait, depuis que mon père a chassé le Ministre de la Magie quand celui-ci est venu pour réquisitionner d'office les elfes de maisons, que ma mère lui a collé une beigne et que j'ai failli lui retirer toute chance d'avoir une descendance, les elfes ont décidé que Godric Hollow était leur royaume et ils nous ont clairement menacé de représailles plus que violentes s'il nous venait l'idée de vouloir les ramener chez eux.

_-_Ils ont tous refusé ?

_-_Et bien, quand mon père leur a dit, je cite : « maintenant, vous êtes libres et vous pouvez rentrer chez vous »...

_-_Oui ?

_-_Ça a été une levée de boucliers. Ils étaient furieux, Aiwendil nous a même menacé de mort.

_-_C'est bien de lui tiens, pouffa Elian qui se rappelait les manières peu cavalières de son cousin.

_-_Comme on avait pas trop le choix, mon père a réitéré le serment de sang des Potter.

_-_Et qu'est-ce que ce serment ? demanda Elian.

_-_C'est un serment sur la magie, le sang et l'honneur que font les chefs du clan Potter. Le jour de son investiture, le nouveau chef de clan doit faire ce serment jurant de protéger les elfes même au péril de sa vie. Ce qui est déjà arrivé d'ailleurs. Godric a eut un fils d'un mariage arrangé, il n'aimait pas son épouse, mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix. Sa femme est morte à la naissance de l'enfant et celui-ci n'a jamais reproché à son père son amour secret pour Salazar Serpentard. D'ailleurs nous ne le savions pas. Mais bon, ce n'est pas le propos qui nous intéresse. Donc cet enfant a eut un enfant avec la fille de Salazar Serpentard. Cette dernière était aussi au courant des penchants de son père, mais elle ne voulait pas que son père soit chassée et comme le fils de Godric lui plaisait, ils se sont mariés et ont eut un fils. Quand l'enfant a eut trois ans, Godric est arrivé en coup de vent avec une grande troupe d'elfes et a ordonné que les elfes soient protégés ici jusqu'à ce que tout soit revenu à la normal et qu'ils puissent vivre sans problème. Quelques semaines plus tard, il mourut sur le bûcher et les Gryffondor fermèrent aux sorciers les portes du domaine. Le petit-fils de Godric fit un accord avec le chef des elfes, ils se transformeraient en elfes de maisons quand des sorciers viendraient, mais seraient libre d'aller où ils veulent dans le domaine. Alberic fit alors le premier serment de sang. Il jura sur son sang, son honneur et sa magie de protéger le peuple elfique des sorciers. Dix ans plus tard, quelques années après le décès de son épouse, il se sacrifia pour tuer un sorcier qui avait découvert le secret de Godric Hollow et qui voulait tuer les elfes. Alberic mourut sans avoir de descendance. Il était le dernier membre mâle de la famille Gryffondor, il n'avait qu'une soeur Aenor Potter. Le mari de cette dernière mourut en même temps qu'Alberic et sans descendance. Voyant la famille Gryffondor disparut et la jeune famille Potter en passe de l'être, Aiwendil décida de sauver la lignée en faisant des folies de son corps avec la jeune veuve. De cette union naquit un garçon , un semi-elfe mortel comme sa mère. Il fut élevé comme le fils du Lord Potter et n'apprit la vérité qu'au moment où il devint véritablement chef de la famille Potter. C'est à ce moment qu'il fit le serment de sang des Potter qui, de part sa volonté, fut effectué par tous ses descendants mâles quand ils devenaient des chefs du clan Potter.

_-_Mais alors ?

_-_Et oui, je suis un semi-elfe. Mes arrières-grands parents n'ont jamais pu avoir d'enfants, alors Aiwendil a batifolé avec la soeur de mon arrière-grand père. C'est pour cela que je peux faire des sorts elfiques. C'est pas le nirvana, mais c'est mieux que rien. Et quant à Remus, on a fait un serment de sang, il a un peu de sang elfique qui lui permet de faire autant de magie elfique que moi.

_-_Et bien... Donc, les Potter protègent les elfes et les elfes empêchent le clan Potter de disparaître.

_-_En gros, c'est ça.

_-_Et quand penses-tu ?

_-_Pour moi, se serait un honneur de mourir pour Aiwendil et son peuple. Ils sont mes ancêtres, ils sont ma famille.

_-Il va falloir que j'en parle à ma femme,_ murmura Elian.

Sirius et Severus eurent un immense sourire, cela voulait dire qu'un jour les Potter pourraient aller à Taur Galen. Après ce qu'ils avaient fait pour les elfes, c'était une grande récompense. Cependant, James toussota et dit :

_-_Oh! Aiwendil m'a dit, je cite : si un jour tu rencontres un elfe dis-lui que je ne viendrai à la foire qu'avec une flèche pointée dans mon dos et une oreille dans la main de ma mère.

Elian devint écarlate, puis éclata de rire et dit :

_-_Aiwendil a toujours détesté les grandes réunions et d'ailleurs, il a emmené avec lui tous ceux qui pensaient comme lui.

Sirius et Severus étaient terriblement fiers d'être les amis de James Potter, le dernier d'une lignée de sorciers qui sacrifiaient régulièrement leur vie pour sauver les elfes d'une mort et d'une servitude certaine. Maintenant plus que jamais, les Potter étaient en danger, car le monde magique allait bientôt comprendre que les Potter avaient toujours protégé les elfes et nombreux étaient ceux qui voudraient le leur faire payer. Elian décida qu'il enverrait une lettre à son cousin afin d'en discuter de souverains de Taur Galen à roi de Godric Hollow. Pendant que Elian discutait avec James sur la vie à Godric Hollow, Severus alla dans son labo et termina les potions afin qu'elles touchent toute l'école et surtout trois elfes et une fée. Quand il les eut terminés, il rejoignit les autres et les découvrit en train de dormir profondément, sauf pour Elian qui l'attendait. Son nouveau père le serra tendrement contre lui. Severus soupira de soulagement et de bonheur. Après cette étreinte, Severus alla dans son lit et rosit de plaisir quand Elian le borda avec autant de tendresse qu'il avait quand il le faisait à Estel. Severus sentit la fatigue lui tomber dessus et il s'endormit rapidement. Elian regarda vers Taur Galen et se demanda ce qu'il se passait dans le royaume.

Dans le royaume des elfes, Aelita finissait de paniquer, son époux n'était pas revenu et elle se l'imaginait déjà mort au fond de la forêt, gisant écrasé par un troll ou un géant. Elle fouilla toute la forêt et tomba sur des sorciers qui avaient pourtant évité d'entrer dans la forêt interdite. Les sorciers étaient accompagnés d'un auror. Ce dernier ordonna aux autres de fuir et il fit face bravement à la reine des elfes. Le pauvre, elle l'attrapa par le col et le secoua comme un prunier en hurlant :

_-_OÙ EST MON ÉPOUX ?

Le sorcier dont les pieds ne touchaient plus le sol tenta de parler, mais être secoué de cette façon ne l'aidait pas à parler. Il réussit pourtant à bredouiller :

_-_Je... je... ne... sais... p... pas !

_-_OÙ EST-IL ?

_-_On... on n... n'... a... vu... p... per... perso... personne !

Elle cessa enfin de le secouer pour la plus grande joie du sorcier qui commençait à être malade et se demanda :

_-_Mais alors, où peut-il être ?

Le sorcier qui était toujours à cinq centimètres du sol demanda :

_-_Vous vous êtes disputés ?

_-_Un peu, répondit la reine en regardant le sorcier froidement.

_-_Quand on se dispute avec ma femme, elle part chez sa mère le temps de se calmer et de me faire paniquer.

_-_Il n'oserait pas... quoi que... Merci sorcier. Rentre chez toi, il ne te sera rien fait.

_-_Merci.

Aelita le relâcha et le sorcier transplana afin de rejoindre son épouse pour pleurer de terreur contre elle. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il ne reverrait jamais plus sa femme adorée. D'ailleurs, il démissionna deux jours plus tard de son poste d'auror afin de ne plus jamais être envoyé dans la forêt d'Emeraude. Pendant ce temps, Aelita retourna à Taur Galen et pleura quand elle dormit pour la première fois depuis longtemps seule sans l'elfe de sa vie à ses côté. Elle venait de découvrir l'emprise qu'avait Elian sur elle. Et dire qu'elle s'était jurée de ne jamais être emprisonnée alors qu'en fait, elle avait perdu sa liberté depuis le jour de sa rencontre avec son époux. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Le traquer pour le tuer et vivre éternellement seule avec ses regrets et ses remords ou alors filer à Poudlard et lui demander de l'excuser ? La réponse lui arriva rapidement en tête mais elle décida de ne partir que le lendemain pour permettre à son époux de se calmer. Le lendemain matin, c'est une grosse tigresse noire qui fonça vers l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

A suivre


	62. Chapter 62

chapitre 62

Albus se promenait dans son école réfléchissant aux évènements qui avaient lieu, la disparition des elfes de maisons, la réapparition des elfes, l'arrivée des elfes du futur avec le fils de James Potter devenu le fils des deux souverains elfiques. Ça commençait à devenir un peu dur à suivre, alors il se promena dans le château comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis le début de l'année. Il se savait seul à cette heure si matinale, les professeurs dormaient toujours du sommeil du juste, c'est pour cela qu'il sursauta violemment quand, passant dans le grand hall, il entendit des grattements. Très étonné, il ouvrit les portes et découvrit une tigresse d'au moins trois cent kilos qui le regardait avec des yeux de chaton, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment avec un fauve de cette taille. Albus eut un léger sourire et demanda :

_-_Votre majesté, que puis-je pour vous ?

_-_Auriez-vous vu mon époux ? demanda piteusement la reine en reprenant sa forme de reine.

_-_Comment ? Heu... non, je n'ai pas vu votre époux. Mais venez dans mon bureau, vous devez être frigorifiée. Avez-vous mangé ?

_-_Non, je n'ai pas mangé. Merci, merci beaucoup, Albus.

Le vieux sorcier et la reine allèrent dans le bureau directorial en papotant. Enfin, Albus parlait pour deux :

_-_Vous pouvez être fière de vos enfants, ils sont très ingénieux. Par exemple, ils se sont débarrassés de Marcus Malefoy.

_-_C'est vrai ? C'est bien, Draco pourra dormir la nuit et non plus se réveiller en hurlant de peur. La première fois que je l'ai vu, il m'a insulté. J'aurai pu le massacrer comme je le voulais, mais je l'ai laissé en vie et c'est la meilleure idée que j'ai eu. En deuxième année, on a compris pourquoi il était comme cela et il est devenu mon fils de cœur, même si c'est Sirius qui l'a adopté. La veille de son adoption, j'étais venu lui ordonner de descendre dans la salle à manger et je l'ai vu dormir. Il n'avait pas un sommeil reposant, il pleurait et menaçait quelqu'un puis il s'est réveillé et m'a vu. J'ai eut tellement mal au cœur quand j'ai vu ce petit bonhomme attendre que je le frappe. Il avait le dos déchiré par les coups. Je n'ai jamais autant regretté une action que celle que j'ai eu en le frappant en première année. Où était le temps où les elfes noirs pénétraient dans les maisons et massacraient sans vergo.... attendez, le pacte ne sera signé que dans dix ans. Ce qui veut dire que les elfes noirs peuvent aller dans les maisons des mangemorts et les massacrer tous jusqu'au dernier. Ouais ! On va s'amuser comme des petits fous. Il faudrait que vous nous donniez des noms de mangemorts. Nous n'attaquerons que ceux qui n'ont pas d'enfants en bas âge ou qui sont à Poudlard.

Albus soupira mais comprit ce que voulait faire la reine. La terreur allait imprégner les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux, il se tourna vers la reine pour lui dire de ne rien faire, qu'il trouverait un autre moyen, mais il reçut un puissant sort de mémoire qui lui effaça la dernière discussion. Aelita était contente, le vieux sorcier n'était pas autant manipulateur que l'ancien, donc le sort n'avait pas été envoyé. Mais quel sort ? Bon de toute façon avec Severus dans le coin, il pourra s'en sortir. Elle lui posa des questions sur les mauvais coups des elfes et éclata de rire en apprenant ce que son fils avait fait. Elle était pliée de rire en apprenant la transformation en mouton de toute l'école ou encore en personnages de conte de fée. Ah ! Ce qu'elle était fière de sa famille. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau, Albus demanda gentiment :

_-_Fumseck ? Tu es réveillé ?

Le phénix sortit sa tête de dessous son aile, s'ébroua, gonfla ses plumes et dit :

_-_Oui, je suis réveillé. Pourquoi ?

_-_Je voudrai te demander, est-ce que tu pourrais aller voir les Wilds Cats si le roi Elian est dans la chambre des secrets, ou voir les maraudeurs ?

_-_Je vais voir.

_-_Merci, mon ami.

Aelita regarda avec stupeur le vieux sorcier et eut un doux sourire. Encore un sorcier qui allait visiter et rester à Taur Galen ou à Mornûr. Un sorcier ami d'un phénix blanc. C'était tellement rare... en fait, c'était le premier il n'y en avait jamais eut avant. Elle accepta avec joie la glace au citron que lui offrait Dumbledore et tous les deux parlèrent de leur famille. Albus lui apprit qu'il n'avait plus qu'un frère, que sa sœur était morte et qu'il n'aurait jamais de descendance car il n'aimait que les hommes. Aelita lui dit qu'elle était comme lui, qu'elle n'aimait que les hommes. Le vieux sorcier éclata de rire à cette remarque. Il riait encore quand apparut Fumseck qui transportait Elian. Aelita cessa de rire et murmura :

_-Je suis désolée meleth nìn. Je t'en supplie, reviens-moi._

Elian la serra contre lui et murmura :

_-Meleth, je te pardonne et j'espère que je n'aurai plus jamais à faire cela. Mais je crois que cela devait-être fait pour refaire le point sur nos sentiments._

_-Tu as bien fait. J'ai pu prendre une décision, te tuer pour vivre libre et malheureuse ou passer mon immortalité dans la magnifique cage dorée que tu m'as créé._

_-Et que choisis-tu ?_

_-Toi. Je te choisis toi, meleth nìn. Je t'aime._

Elian embrassa passionnément son elfe noire, heureux que tout soit revenu à la normal. Aelita salua une dernière fois Albus, puis les deux souverains disparurent pour rejoindre Taur Galen. Après une heure tumultueuse où ils regrettèrent le livre que Draco leur avait offert, ils rejoignirent la salle du conseil et Elian apprit à tous que des elfes vivaient à Godric Hollow, sous la protection de la famille Potter. Aelita tempêta en s'indignant que les elfes n'avaient pas besoin de l'aide des sorciers pour vivre. Elian lui expliqua tout ce que James lui avait raconté et sa royale épouse bougonna :

_-C'était tout simplement pour se taper un elfe._

_-Mais non..._

_-Tu as raison, c'est Aiwendil qui voulait coucher avec des humaines. Ouh ! le petit pervers !_

_-Aelita pfffuuu ! _

_-Bon d'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_-Qu'on garde un œil sur les Potter. Ils ont aidé les elfes contre les sorciers ce qui fait que ces derniers en apprenant cela voudront se venger. Nous devrons alors protéger les Potter comme ils ont protégé les elfes._

_-Tu as raison. Surtout quand nous allons exterminer certaines familles de mangemorts._

_-Meleth tu sais ce qu'on avait dit._

_-Oui, mais nous ne ferons cet accord que dans dix ans alors attaquons Voldemort et brisons la confiance que ses hommes ont en lui. Terrifions les au point qu'ils ne peuvent plus dormir la nuit._

_-Je... je te laisse seule juge pour faire cela. Attaquez les mangemorts, nous protégerons les Potter et Poudlard._

_-Parfait. Nous n'attaquerons pour l'instant que les familles de mangemorts sans enfant._

_-Les Malefoy ?_ demanda Carnion.

_-C'est trop tard, Marcus est entre tes mains et les frères de ce monstre sont morts. Oh ! Il faudrait lui apprendre la mort de ses frères._

_-Oh oui, je vais adorer le lui dire. _

Non loin de là, à Poudlard, les Maraudeurs sous une cape d'invisibilité mirent en place leur sale coup en installant un espèce de système de douche au-dessus et en-dessous des portes de la Grande Salle et de la plus petite utilisée par les professeurs pour entrer afin de se restaurer. Ensuite, ils repartirent dans l'antre des Maraudeurs et Sirius fit apparaître un écran géant qui montrerait les effets de la potion sur les élèves et les professeurs. Quand ils furent sûre d'être à l'abri, Severus lança un sort elfique qui vaporisa la potion, libéra le système et surtout cachait aux victimes les effets jusqu'au contre-sort. Les quatre amis virent un rideau apparaître et stagner devant les deux portes, puis devenir invisible. Ils s'installèrent dans l'un des canapés et observèrent avec un énorme sourire ce qui allait arriver. Les professeurs, puis les élèves traversèrent le rideau et quand les Wilds Cats s'assirent, Severus lança le contre-sort. Les quatre amis observèrent avec un grand sourire les changements apparaître et les hurlements de stupeur s'élever. Avec un clin d'œil, Sirius supprima l'écran, puis les Maraudeurs sortirent de leur antre et se mirent à courir pour arriver dans la Grande Salle. Sirius ouvrit la porte en grand et en s'exclamant :

_-_James Potter, combien de fois dois-je te dire de dormir la nuit au lieu de rêver à une belle rousse.

_-_Ouais, comme cela on n'aurait plus à courir pour arriver à l'heure pour manger, grogna Remus.

_-_Mouis, bon ! On est quand même arrivé... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda James en regardant les effets de leur blague.

_-_J'en sais, rien, mais il y a la créature des marais qui débloque, pouffa Severus.

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? demanda Sirius.

_-_Des choses que la morale réprouve, répliqua Severus.

Remus était mort de rire en regardant les dégâts. Personne n'avait été épargnés, ni les elfes, ni la fée, ni les professeurs. C'était à celui qui était le plus gluant. Soudain une note apparut en argenté :

**Vengeance**

**Maraudeur : 1**

**Wilds Cats : 0**

**Vous avez encore du chemin avant de nous battre, gamins.**

Dumbledore l'escargot à la coquille rose bonbon et aux petites fleurs violettes éclata de rire. Une guerre des blagues, depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait, il pouvait maintenant mourir heureux. Il se tourna vers le chat gluant qui était Minerva et lui dit :

_-_Ma chère Minerva, pourriez-vous fermer les yeux face aux blagues des Maraudeurs et des Wilds Cats ? Enfin, s'il n'y a pas de preuves directes que ce sont eux.

_-_Je n'aime pas être la victime de leur blague, mais au moins, ils touchent toute l'école et non plus une seule maison.

La créature des marais, la momie suintante aux cheveux roux presque noirs, la méduse après un match de catch dans la boue et la créature du lagon noir aux cheveux blonds platine lancèrent des regards noirs vers les Maraudeurs, se jurant de se venger. Ils se levèrent de table, partirent dignement de la Grande Salle en laissant derrière eux des résidus gluants et quand la porte se referma derrière eux, ils éclatèrent de rire. Cette blague était une véritable merveille. Ron s'exclama :

_-Sev est un véritable génie en potions. Je ne sais pas si on pourra l'égaler un jour._

_-Il a l'expérience et les idées, alors non, on ne l'égalera jamais._

_-Ze me demande combien de temps on va rezter comme zela ?_ demanda Draco qui zozotait à cause des crocs démesurés de la créature.

_-Tant que ce n'est pas toute la journée, c'est tout ce que je demande,_ soupira Leana en essayant de discipliner les serpents qui sifflaient sur sa tête.

Ils retournèrent dans la Chambre des Secrets, allèrent chercher leurs affaires scolaires, puis se dirigèrent vers leur cours d'enchantement. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe, ils reprirent leur forme elfique et féerique et poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. En s'installant à leur place, ils virent Peter se diriger vers son prochain cours tout étant en train de travailler. Le jeune garçon avait complètement changé et ce que les sorciers ne savaient pas, c'est que quand la potion était parfaite, les émotions revenaient, mais très atténuées. Il ne serait donc jamais le rat qui avait trahi ses amis. D'ailleurs son animagus avait dû changé depuis sa prise de potion ou alors il en aurait un autre plus en adéquation avec son nouvel état d'esprit. Il lui avait fallut un courage incroyable pour faire cette potion et pour la boire. Draco murmura :

_-Il va avoir la vie qu'il a toujours rêvé d'avoir._

_-Mouis, on a bien fait de le terroriser,_ lança Ron.

Les deux autres ne répondirent rien car le professeur arrivait en ayant pour la première fois de sa vie une taille normale pour le commun de mortels, car il était transformé en homme-grenouille avec l'équipement moldu et tout le tintouin. Sauf que la fin de ses phrases étaient ponctuées de « ribbit » et de « croâ » hilarants. Flitwick ne monta pas sur sa pile de livres et fit son cours :

_-_Ribbit... Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre les sorts élémentaux croâ...

Les élèves pouffèrent de rire, surtout quand le professeur commença à marcher. Il était obligé de faire de grandes enjambées pour ne pas marcher sur ses palmes. Les élèves ne comprenaient pas pourquoi les Wilds Cats avaient repris leur forme normale et pas eux. Flitwick continua à faire son cours courageusement :

_-_Ribbit... Chaque sorcier a un élément voir deux de prédilection, croâ... le feu et l'air, l'eau et la terre, la terre et l'air, l'air et l'eau mais jamais le feu ou l'eau car ce sont des éléments contraires croâ... Il y a quatre sorts principaux croâ... Ribbit... Aguamenti qui fait apparaître de l'eau croâ... Ribbit... Incendio qui sert à allumer un feu croâ... Ribbit... Spiraer qui permet de créer du vent croâ... Ribbit... Et Terramenti qui permet de modifier la terre selon l'envie du sorcier croâ...

Il se tourna vers les poufsouffles et se faisant, il marcha sur une de ses palmes et faillit s'écrouler sur le sol. Il réussit à se rattraper de justesse, et remercia le masque et le tuba qui cachait ses joues écarlates. Il continua son cours :

_-_Ribbit... Comme je disais tout à l'heure croâ... chaque sorcier a un élément de prédilection et quand il lancera le sort lié à cet élément en particulier croâ..., le sortilège sera beaucoup plus puissant croâ... Ribbit... Nous allons commencer par le sort le plus simple aguamenti croâ.... Selon votre affinité avec l'eau, votre sort sera plus ou moins fort croâ..., il peut aller du filet d'eau tout juste bon à remplir un verre à un puissant jet qui peut projeter un adversaire à plusieurs mètres de distance croâ....

_-_Il peut même tuer, dit Draco qui avait adoré papoter avec Mickaël le père de la famille moldue qui avait squatté Taur Galen.

_-_Ribbit... c'est vrai, avec le sort aguamenti, vous pouvez noyer votre adversaire croâ...

_-_Oui, aussi. Mais on peut aussi couper quelqu'un en deux, répliqua Draco.

_-_Ribbit... ce n'est pas possible croâ...

_-_Les moldus n'ont pas la magie, mais ils se dépatouillent très bien sans, ce qui ne sera jamais le cas des sorciers. Les moldus utilisent un jet d'eau à très haute pression pour découper n'importe quelle matière. Le seul matériel qu'ils ne peuvent couper de cette manière est le verre trempé.

_-_C'est impossible croâ...

_-_Leana, tu peux faire apparaître un bloc de marbre ? demanda doucement Draco.

Un gros cube de marbre apparut dans la classe et Draco pointa son doigt vers la pierre et murmura :

_-Nen_ !

Un jet d'eau sortit de son doigt, puis Draco le transforma et se fut un minuscule jet d'eau qui heurta la pierre. Le jet était tellement puissant qui découpa le marbre comme un fil coupe du beurre. Quand la tranche tomba sur le sol, Draco cessa le sort et dit :

_-_Les moldus sont beaucoup plus avancés que nous, et cela se verra dans vingt ans, car cette technique ne sera inventée que dans vingt ans et vous les sorciers vous en serez toujours à ce niveau. Vous n'avez pas évolué depuis le moyen-âge. C'est pathétique.

_-_De plus, si la guerre était déclenchée contre les moldus, vous n'auriez aucune chance. Voldemort ne le sait pas, sa haine obscurcit sa vision des choses et cela entraînera sa chute ainsi que celle des sorciers en général.

_-_Mon cher Ron, je suis ravi de t'avoir comme conseiller, tu es aussi bien qu'Amaran pour mon père. Et quant à toi Draco, je sens que ma sœur va t'adorer... enfin, quand elle saura parler.

Si Ron bomba le torse avec un sourire éclatant, Draco devint écarlate. Les deux autres observèrent les sorciers qui ne se rendaient pas compte que les moldus n'avaient peut-être pas de magie, mais ils avaient plus, ils étaient astucieux et curieux envers les forces de la nature. Ils étaient beaucoup plus dangereux que les sorciers ne le pensaient et si la plus part étaient cons et pacifiques, une minorité étaient cons, vachement agressifs et intolérants. Comme les mangemorts, quoi ! Le professeur se réveilla et s'exclama :

_-_Ribbit... je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire cela croâ... Ribbit... bien cela montre que nous avons à apprendre des moldus et les moldus ont à apprendre de nous croâ... Ribbit...Mais en attendant, vous allez lancer le sort aguamenti croâ... Ribbit... c'est à vous croâ...

Tous les élèves lancèrent le sort et si certains étaient en totale adéquation avec l'eau, d'autres ne l'étaient pas du tout. Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas des elfes. Ils s'amusaient comme des fous en déclenchant un bataille d'eau contre Severus et le professeur Flitwick pour la pile de livre. Quand Flitwick les eut vaincus en les coinçant dans une bulle d'eau, il continua son cours en leur demandant de lancer le sort de feu, puis d'air et enfin de terre. Il s'avéra que les elfes étaient en totale affinité avec les quatre éléments. Mais bon, les elfes et encore plus les fées étaient très liés avec la nature. Peu avant la fin du cours, les elfes lancèrent un puissant sort d'eau et arrosèrent tout le monde avant de se carapater pour rejoindre le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Les Wilds Cats arrivèrent joyeusement et passèrent devant les Maraudeurs, leur tirant la langue, puis entrèrent dans leur salle de cours. Là, ils virent que les serdaigles étaient déjà installés.

A suivre


	63. Chapter 63

A qui de droit

Si j'écris cette note, c'est pour vous prévenir que durant une année je ne posterai plus car je fais un BTS comptabilité et Gestion des Organisations en un an, c'est le BTS le plus difficile c'est pour cela que je vais me concentrer sur mes études et pas sur mes fics. J'écrirai peut-être, si j'ai le temps, mais je ne posterai rien.

Tout ça pour vous dire que toutes mes fics sont en hiatus.

Bonne journée.


	64. Chapter 64

chapitre 63

À l'extérieur, les Maraudeurs attendaient leur quatrième membre et furent stupéfaits en voyant Fleecy venir à eux trempé de la tête au pied. James demanda à Severus :

_-_Fleecy, que s'est-il passé ?

_-_Un léger désaccord entre les chatons, le prof et moi. Ça c'est terminé par une douche collective à la fin du cours.

_-_Et c'était quoi ce désaccord ? demanda Sirius qui se retenait d'éclater de rire.

_-_Ils voulaient absolument la pile de livres de Filius, répondit Severus.

_-_Quelle bande de gamins, pouffa Remus.

_-_Bon je vais devoir y aller. Bon courage avec Binns, s'exclama Severus.

_-_Merci, bon courage avec Fumseck !

Les maraudeurs repartirent laissant Severus pénétrer dans la salle de cours et se placer près d'Estel. Il se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

_-Je ne sais pas si on te l'a dit, mais depuis hier, je suis..._

_-Mon frère, notre mère nous a prévenus et on a fêté ton adoption. Il faudrait qu'on la fête de nouveau avec les autres. Tu es d'accord ?_

_-Oh que oui,_ répondit Severus avec un immense sourire_._

Quand tous les élèves furent assis, Godric se lança :

_-_Bien, durant ce cours et cela durant toute l'année, je vais vous apprendre à vous défendre contre les autres et contre votre pire ennemi, vous-même. En effet, vous pouvez être votre ennemi en aidant un élément extérieur à vous attaquer. Je vous enseignerai la défense par les boucliers et par un bon entraînement de fond en commun avec les autres classes de duel. Vous apprendrez à être plus endurant, plus rapide et plus fort. L'entraînement aura lieu tous les jours de cinq heures à huit heures du matin et le soir de dix neuf heures à vingt et une heures.

_-_Mais professeurs, nous avons des entraînements de Quidditch certains soirs, s'exclama Lucius.

_-_Et bien, vous vous débrouillerez. Le monde ne se résume pas à jouer d'un sport idiot monté sur des balais. Dehors, vous devez survivre dans un monde violent où les sorciers s'entretuent à tour de bras pour une question de sang. Si vous n'apprenez pas à vous défendre, vous mourrez avant votre dix neuvième anniversaire.

Tous les élèves devinrent blêmes. Godric les écrasa un peu plus en disant :

_-_En combat singulier, les seuls qui auraient une chance de survivre parmi vous se comptent sur les doigts d'une main.

_-_Et les elfes ? demanda Upton Wang un serdaigle.

_-_Depuis presque 800 ans, les elfes des bois et les elfes noirs sont liés. Les enfants nés de leurs unions sont appelés depuis peu elfes noirs des bois. Estel Alagos, Ron Beren, Draco Celeb, Severus Rogue et Sirius Black en sont les pures produits. Si un sorcier se trouvait face à eux, il se ferait immédiatement massacrer car la magie humaine n'a aucun effet sur les elfes.

Les aigles observèrent les elfes avec dégoût et Severus avec haine. C'était un elfe. Un de ses salopards qui avait ruiné la vie des sorciers. Ils n'avaient jamais rien osé dire aux Wilds Cats car ils étaient unis comme des doigts de la main. Mais Severus était seul, l'amitié avec les Maraudeurs était trop nouvelle pour qu'ils lui fassent totalement confiance alors ils ne le croiraient pas s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Ils pourraient le briser plus facilement que les autres.

En fait, entre les serpentards et les gryffondors, les plus intolérants étaient les aigles. Ne se rendant pas compte de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête des serdaigles, Godric continua son cours :

_-_Bien. Aujourd'hui, vous allez simplement faire un test afin de connaître vos faiblesses, vos points forts, vos connaissances et la maîtrise que vous avez de vos sorts. Je vais vous envoyer durant une grande victoire, la bataille de la Lune Noire. Cela vous permettra déjà de voir la puissance des elfes noirs et des elfes des bois et ensuite, vous vous entraînerez avec des sorciers normaux et mortels.

Estel cria de joie :

_-_Super ! Le massacre de la Lune Noire.

_-_N'importe quoi, cingla un des serdaigles. Le professeur vient de dire une grande victoire.

_-_Oh oui, une victoire, pour les elfes. Ce fut un véritable carnage, du côté des sorciers, il n'y a eut que deux survivants, le chef des aurors et le ministre de la magie, ceux qui avaient ordonné l'attaque. Le mieux, c'est qu'ils ont été maudits et cette malédiction suit le sang, tous les enfants qu'ils ont eut avant et après ont eux-aussi été maudits. Les deux survivants sont morts à 80 ans hantés à jamais par les hurlements des victimes. La malédiction veut qu'ils entendent les cris des suppliciés et ils ne peuvent pas se tuer.

_-_Ah ! Mon père a été inspiré ce jour-là, pouffa méchamment Ron.

Les élèves n'eurent pas le temps d'avoir peur qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans une magnifique clairière. Godric leur dit :

_-_Personne ne vous voit et vous ne pouvez rien faire, c'est un simple souvenir comme si vous étiez dans une pensine.

Ils virent des sorciers habillés de robe « moderne ». Lucius demanda :

_-_Ça se passe en quelle année ?

_-_L'action se passe le 11 septembre 1001.

_-_Ce n'est pas possible, regardez leurs vêtements, ils sont modernes, dit un autre serpentard.

_-_Oh oui, ces vêtements sont modernes, ils sont modernes depuis le onzième siècle, répondit Godric.

Les serpentards étaient stupéfaits, alors c'était vrai, le monde magique était anachronique, antédiluvien, archaïque, arriéré, caduc, croulant, décrépit, délabré, démodé, dépassé, fossile, obsolète, passé de mode, périmé, poussiéreux, préhistorique, primitif, retardataire, rétrograde, révolu, vétuste, vieillot... en un mot,** Has-Been** ! Tous les enfants de sang-purs se tournèrent vers les fils de moldus et surent quoi faire... Se tourner vers le Monde Moldu s'ils ne voulaient pas disparaître. Ils n'aimaient pas les moldus... pourquoi ? Parce que leurs parents leur avaient dit de ne pas les aimer. Ils devaient apprendre ce que le monde moldu avait à donner. Surtout si les elfes avaient leurs mots à dire... En effet, comme cadeau de fin de festival interelfique, Aelita avait l'intention de donner aux moldus les connaissances qu'ils avaient quand le monde était reparti en arrière. Tous devraient travailler de concert pour sauver la planète et ceux qui ne voulaient que le profit, qui ne voulaient que faire le mal ou qui étaient totalement intolérants risquaient de ne pas survivre à la vague qui partirait de l'Orodùath, la montagne sous laquelle se trouvait auparavant le royaume de Mornûr.

Mais revenons au cours. Les élèves observèrent les sorciers qui parlaient entre eux sans faire attention à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Les serpentards virent que les elfes avaient l'air en colère mais ce fut pire quand l'un des sorciers dégagea son sexe et urina sur l'un des mégalithes qui ressemblait à un autel. Draco poussa un rugissement de fureur et il fallut toute la force de Severus pour le retenir de le massacrer. Les elfes noirs étaient silencieux, mais une haine incroyable se lisait au fond de leurs yeux. Godric s'exclama joyeusement :

_-_Et bien, maintenant je comprends la fureur des elfes. Sachez que la clairière des éléments est un endroit où les elfes qu'ils soient noirs ou des bois d'ailleurs, vont fêter les événements les plus important. Ce que ce sorcier vient de faire est aussi injurieux que si un elfe venait pisser contre les pierres de Stonehenge. Vous comprenez.

_-_C'est un endroit sacré pour eux, c'est ça ? demanda Lucius.

_-_Vous avez compris. Ce que ce sorcier a fait, l'a condamné.

Tous les élèves regardèrent de nouveau l'action et virent l'attaque. Un elfe noir apparut devant le sorcier blasphémateur et lui arracha les parties génitales et les lui fourra dans le bec pour l'empêcher de hurler. De ce fait, son hurlement d'atroce douleur fut bloqué par ses parties génitales. Mais le gémissement qu'il put émettre fit basculer les sorciers dans l'horreur. Les flèches partaient de toutes les directions et cueillaient impitoyablement les sorciers mais sans les tuer. Certains lancèrent des sorts de mort, mais sans aucun résultat. Les élèves virent un véritable bain de sang, les sorciers se faisaient véritablement massacrer avec une violence insoutenable par les elfes noirs tandis que les elfes des bois les empêchaient de fuir. Les serpentards ne disaient rien, ils avaient compris les raisons de ce massacre, œil pour œil, dents pour dents. Les sorciers auraient réagi aussi mal si les elfes avaient fait la même chose. Les serdaigles étaient en larme devant le carnage et ne comprenaient pas la raison de cette boucherie. Ils haïrent encore plus les elfes et se jurèrent de faire payer à ceux qui étaient là ce massacre. Le seul qui n'avait aucune émotion fut Peter qui ne ressentait encore rien.

Le massacre s'arrêta enfin et tout ce qu'il resta, fut les gémissements de douleur de celui responsable de la réaction violente des elfes, mais il fut achevé par un elfe des bois qui lui colla une flèche dans l'œil. Le silence revint atroce simplement brisé par les gémissements du ministre de la magie de l'époque et les sanglots d'horreur du chef des aurors. Un elfe noir cracha quelque chose dans une langue gutturale, l'ancien parlé des elfes noirs, alors que Ron murmurait :

_-Ada !_

_-Allez Ron, plus que trois mois et ce sera Noël._

_-Ouais. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi les sorciers sont détestés par les elfes. Ils pissent contre les murs comme des chiens errants et mal élevés._

_-Hey ! Insulte pas les chiens ! _gronda Draco.

Les elfes commencèrent à se disputer quand ils réapparurent dans la salle de cours. Les élèves de cinquième années étaient tremblants totalement horrifiés et écœurés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Godric ne leur laissa même pas le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions et leur firent passer les tests. Ce fut catastrophique, sauf pour les elfes et la fée qui firent un véritable bain de sang des pauvres créatures qui tentèrent de leur faire bobos. Quand ils revinrent de leurs tests, ils continuaient à se disputer, mais la sonnerie de fin de cours les stoppa. Tous les élèves sortirent et les serdaigles de leur année lancèrent des regards de haine vers les elfes. Ils attendaient avec hâte que Severus soit seul pour lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Malheureusement pour les aigles, les serpentards avaient cours de Botanique avec les poufsouffles et ils furent accueillis par des plantes carnivores ronronnantes. Estel et Ron lancèrent :

_-_Draco, Leana ?

_-_Oui ?

_-_Que se passe-t-il ?

_-_Pourriez-vous calmer leurs hormones ? Parce que voir une tentacula vénéneuse se frotter de cette façon indécente contre le professeur Chourave, ça devient malsain.

Le professeur pouffa de rire, mais son hilarité s'étrangla quand Draco et Leana poussèrent la chansonnette, endormant toutes les plantes de la serre. Le cours fut détendu, car les élèves n'avaient pas à se battre avec les Bulobulb pour leur prendre du pus. En effet, l'infirmière en avait vraiment besoin.

C'est en pestant contre le liquide puant que les serpentards retournèrent à leur salle commune pour se doucher et se changer. Si les Wilds Cats allèrent vers la Chambre des Secrets, Severus se dirigea vers l'antre des Maraudeurs sans savoir ce qui allait lui arriver. Les elfes revenaient propres en discutant du coup fumant qu'ils allaient faire contre les Maraudeurs quand ils entendirent un appel au secours télépathique. Cela venait de Severus. Comprenant ce qu'il se passait, Estel se connecta à Sirius et lui intima l'ordre de rejoindre l'antre des Maraudeurs, que Severus avait des problèmes. Les Maraudeurs au complet arrivèrent en courant et stoppèrent en voyant une masse humaine lyncher l'elfe. Les Wilds Cats arrivèrent à ce moment. Les deux groupes se lancèrent un regard, puis passèrent à l'attaque. Estel et James se transformèrent en cerfs, Sirius en chien, Draco en smilodon, Leana en panthère des neiges et Ron en griffon. Ils se jetèrent sur la marée humaine et la curée cessa dans des cris de douleur. Les cervidés percutaient le dos des élèves avec violence et si James ne voulait que les envoyer balader, Estel voulait les blesser, gravement de préférence. Le cerf noir encorna des serdaigles par dizaines, les piétinait avec rage tandis que Ron, Draco et Leana se firent une joie de lacérer des uniformes et des peaux alors que Sirius emmenait Severus loin de la bataille. Quand Fleecy fut remis de ses émotions, il se transforma en loup et accompagné de Sirius mordit des mollets, des fesses et tout ce qui passaient sous leurs truffes. Lily arriva avec des professeurs qui regardèrent avec horreur le carnage. Les élèves de cinquièmes années de Serdaigle pleuraient et gémissaient de douleur pour ceux qui étaient encore conscients. Albus hurla :

_-_STOOOOOOPPPPPP !

La bataille cessa d'un coup. Prongs avait un pantalon sur ses bois, Shadow le caleçon du même étudiant, Ron, Draco et Leana avaient les griffes plantés dans les uniformes, Sirius et Severus avaient des jambes dans leurs puissantes mâchoires. Le vieux directeur demanda froidement :

_-_Que c'est-il passé?

_-_Les elfes nous ont attaqué sans raison, s'indigna le serdaigle dans les vêtements se trouvaient dans les bois des deux cerfs.

_-_Monsieur Pettigrow ? Que c'est-il passé ? demanda Albus à Peter qui ne pouvait pas mentir car il n'avait aucun sentiment.

_-_Les serdaigles sont racistes par nature et ils ont voulu détruire Severus Rogue car ils pensaient qu'il n'avait pas d'alliés ni d'amis donc qu'il était sans défense. Seulement, Severus Rogue est un elfe et il est apprécié par les Wilds Cats et les Maraudeurs.

Albus était outré en se rendant compte de ce qu'il aurait pu se passer. Les elfes auraient pu être blessés et les souverains auraient massacré les sorciers et ne leur auraient plus jamais donné de chance pour se racheter. Il se tourna vers les élèves encore valides et conscients et leur dit :

_-_Que cela vous serve de leçon. Allez à l'infirmerie. Vous y serez soignés mais seulement pour les blessures les plus graves et dangereuses. Et quant autres égratignures, bleus et courbatures vous laisserez le temps les soigner. Votre conduite est inqualifiable et vous faites perdre 20 points par personnes à Serdaigle. Chacun, vous aurez un mois de retenu avec Monsieur Rusard et vous me ferez trois mètres de parchemins sur la tolérance et la nécessité de la non-violence avec des exemples sorciers et moldus pour étayer vos dires. Partez maintenant et emmenez vos camarades avec vous.

Les serdaigles étaient effarés, ils avaient perdu tous les points qu'ils avaient et pour la première fois de leur histoire, ils étaient en négatif. Ils repartirent clopin-clopant en utilisant la magie pour emmener ceux qui étaient évanouis, sans voir les regards de haine que lançaient les deux groupes de farceurs. Les professeurs étaient sûrs que les Wilds Cats et les Maraudeurs allaient se déchaîner sur les aigles avec la même violence que l'ouragan Katrina sur la Nouvelle-Orléans. Maintenant que l'affaire était close, Albus se tourna vers James et lui dit :

_-_Monsieur Potter, êtes-vous animagus?

Estel reprit forme normale et dit :

_-_Non professeur, c'est moi qui l'ai métamorphosé, un vieux sort elfique que j'ai souvent utilisé sur les enfants qui se moquaient d'Elwen.

L'elfe claqua des doigts et James reprit forme humaine en disant :

_-_C'était vraiment génial, j'ai vraiment cru que j'étais un cerf. Même si je ressentais une colère incroyable en pensant à ceux qui ont attaqué Severus.

_-_Ce n'est pas grave, je suis habitué.

_-_KWOA ! rugirent Remus, Sirius et James.

_-_Oups, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, marmonna Severus en regardant avec appréhension les Maraudeurs.

_-_En effet, mon cher Severus. Bien, nous allons vous laisser entre vous, dit Albus avec un léger sourire.

Les professeurs repartirent sachant que Severus était entre de bonnes mains.

_-_Bon, Fleecy, soit prêt à être noyé sous une vague de papapouldite puissance mille, lança James.

_-_Oh ! Merde ! s'exclama Severus.

_-_Je crois que tu as parfaitement cité l'allocution habituelle des situations désastreuses, lança Estel .

_-_Mouais, bon... heu... je crois que je vais aller me promener... marmonna Severus très inquiet.

Severus tenta de s'enfuir, mais il se retrouva en travers de l'épaule de Remus comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre. Les maraudeurs allèrent vers la Grande Salle et s'assirent tranquillement à la table des verts et argents alors que les Wilds Cats s'installèrent à celle des rouges et ors. Ainsi, ils protégeaient Severus des aigles et permettaient aux serpentards d'apprendre à connaître les gryffondors et vis-versa.

Quand le repas fut terminé, ils allèrent en cours de duel avec Salazar Serpentard et les Gryffondor. Au moment où les deux classes pénétrèrent dans la salle, tous sentirent qu'ils allaient y avoir un problème en voyant la tête du professeur. Le vieux filou leur lança un sourire sournois et leur dit :

_-_Bienvenu à votre premier cour de Duel. Le but de ce cours est simple. Si vous arrivez à vaincre les elfes ici présent alors vous serez prêt à survivre dans le monde extérieur. Mais sachez que les elfes sont des petites bêtes vicieuses qui savent se battre et qui utiliseront tous les moyens possibles pour vous détruire. Vous avez compris ?

_-_Oui professeur, répondirent les sorciers alors que les elfes les regardaient avec l'air d'un chat qui observe une petite souris.

_-_Mais aujourd'hui, nous allons voir votre endurance.

Le professeur sortit suivit par les sorciers et quand ils furent dehors, les sorciers se retournèrent et découvrirent quatre fauves qui avaient l'air d'avoir très faim. Complètement paniqué, les sorciers tentèrent de fuir vers le château, mais les félins les empêchèrent de s'en approcher et ils durent courir autour du château jusqu'à la fin du cours. Les élèves étaient totalement épuisés et la plupart avaient trouvé refuge dans les arbres, la seule qui continuait à courir était Lily qui avait compris les règles du jeu. A la fin du cours, la jeune rousse était sur les rotules et demanda à Salazar :

_-_Professeur, au prochain cours, on pourra changer de vêtements ?

_-_Et pourquoi ?

_-_C'est un entraînement et le faire avec l'uniforme de Poudlard, c'est vraiment difficile.

_-_D'accord, vous pourrez changer de vêtements.

_-_Merci professeur.

Maintenant que le cours était terminé, les élèves allèrent prendre une bonne douche avant de se rendre en cours de Potion en commun avec les serpentards et les gryffondors. Quand le cours fut terminé, Severus encore éprouvé par ce qui lui était arrivé, était chouchouté par ses amis dans l'antre des Maraudeurs. Il n'était pas prêt pour une fête d'adoption et donc les Wilds Cats avaient décidé de la reporter plus tard. Pour l'instant, il mettait en place un plan pour venger l'honneur des elfes et faire regretter aux serdaigles ce qu'ils avaient fait à Severus. Les trois elfes et la fée mirent en place une blague qu'ils avaient créée pour Pansy. Ils concoctèrent une potion des plus maléfiques, puis, grâce à Estel, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune des Bronze et bleus afin de les enfumer. Ils mirent la potion dans des petits verres, puis rajoutèrent une goutte d'acide créant ainsi une violente réaction chimique sous la forme d'un épais panache jaune.

Rapidement, la fumée disparut mais pas les effets. Les Wilds Cats déguerpirent rapidement en retenant leur respiration. Ils rejoignirent la chambre des secrets en évitant de justesse les aigles qui revenaient clopin-clopant de l'infirmerie. La nuit commençait à tomber et la lune illuminait les élèves de cinquièmes années qui rentrèrent dans leur salle commune quelques secondes avant que les effets de la potion ne s'évaporent. Ce furent moulus qu'ils allèrent se coucher. La seule chose qui aurait pu leur mettre la puce à l'oreille était une drôle d'odeur, mais ils étaient tellement fatigués qu'ils ne firent pas attention. Quand Peter arriva avec les autres serdaigles, l'odeur avait disparu et aucun ne fut touché par la potion qui ne faisait plus effet. Peter fit ses devoirs et quand 21 heures sonna, il alla se coucher et avant de s'endormir, entendit les gémissements de douleur de ses camarades. Durant la nuit, les maraudeurs pénétrèrent dans la salle commune des serdaigles. Ensuite, ils allèrent dans les dortoirs des cinquièmes années et ensorcelèrent l'eau des douches pour qu'elle ne lave pas, mais salisse sans que les victimes ne s'en rendent compte.

A suivre


	65. Chapter 65

Chapitre 64

Le lendemain, les serdaigles descendirent tranquillement, pour la plus part mais avec douleur pour les cinquièmes. Quand tous les élèves et professeurs furent assis, quatre gryffondors et quatre serpentards lancèrent un sort qui révéla les différentes blagues. Il y eut un éclat de rire bruyant quand les serdaigles de cinquièmes années se transformèrent en gros dindons plumés avec deux plumes sur le croupion, recouverts d'une vase gluante et verdâtre qui dégageait une odeur méphitique. Tous étaient étonnés, car le seul qui n'avait pas été touché était Peter. L'ex-maraudeur savait que ses anciens amis se vengeraient sur ceux qui avaient blessé Severus. C'est pour cette raison qu'il était allé prendre sa douche chez les premières années avant que les plus jeunes ne se réveillent. Soudain, deux messages, l'un doré et l'autre argenté apparurent au-dessus de la grande salle.

Le premier disait : « **Enfin,****vous ****avez ****l'aspect**** que**** vous ****auriez ****toujours ****dû**** avoir.**** Voilà**** ce ****que ****donne ****l'intolérance. **»

Le deuxième déclarait : « **Ce ****n'est ****que ****le ****début,**** qu'est-ce**** qu'une**** journée**** sous ****la ****forme**** d'une ****dinde ****? ****Bonne ****journée**** petits ****gallinacées. **»

Et en effet, toute la journée fut ponctuée de glouglous émis par les serdaigles. Le lendemain, ils furent transformés en crapauds pustuleux et dès qu'un bouton explosait un liquide visqueux s'en échappait en exhalant une atroce odeur de vieille charogne. Pour leur plus grand malheur, le professeur de Potion testa ce liquide et découvrit qu'il permettait de stabiliser des potions extrêmement instables. Ravi, il fit la chasse au crapaud. Il réussi à capturer tous les serdaigles et leur creva les pustules. L'opération était terriblement douloureuse pour les batraciens. Le laboratoire de potions résonnait de croassement de douleur et ceux qui n'étaient pas torturés regardaient les autres se faire crever les pustules en tremblotant. Le professeur récolta en une journée presque cinq litres de ce liquide jusqu'à ce que les transformations s'arrêtent et que les élèves reprennent forme humaine. C'est avec tristesse que le professeur dut les relâcher et c'est avec joie qu'ils filèrent se cacher dans leurs dortoirs refusant de sortir. Ils ne firent pas attention au fait qu'il faisait nuit et que la lune était pleine. Le plus important était de s'éloigner de ce monstre le plus vite possible afin de panser leur blessure.

Non loin de là, sous le saule cogneur, huit élèves se tenaient devant un jeune garçon qui se transformait en une bête féroce, un loup-garou. Quand l'humain disparut pour le loup, il vit en face de lui un chien noir, un cerf, un loup noir, une panthère noire, une panthère des neiges, un smilodon et un griffon. Les huit attendaient avec impatience que le loup soit prêt afin de pouvoir s'amuser comme des fous. Quand Moony se leva lentement, il regarda les animaux devant lui, puis il se jeta sur eux et s'amusa avec eux. Le loup gris s'approcha du loup noir et lui lécha le museau, puis sur l'ordre de la panthère noire, les neuf animaux sortirent du tunnel et filèrent vers la forêt interdite. Ils s'amusèrent comme des fous sous la protection d'une vingtaine d'elfes, tandis qu'une bonne petite centaine faisait des massacres dans le monde sorcier. En une nuit, le nombre de mangemorts s'effondra passa d'une bonne centaine à moins de la moitié pour la plus grande fureur de Lord Voldemort et quand les aurors virent les lieux, nombreux furent ceux qui vomirent devant le carnage. Ils mirent du temps pour ramasser les différents morceaux des sorciers qui avaient habité dans ces différentes demeures.

Quand le soleil se leva, Remus dormait bienheureusement alors que les autres se réveillaient avec difficulté enfin pour les non-elfes, donc le pauvre James. Les autres elfes étaient surexcités et se préparaient à faire des mauvais coups contre les serdaigles et surtout pour les Wilds Cats préparer la fête d'adoption de Severus. Tous étaient ravis d'être un dimanche car ils avaient toute la journée pour préparer cette fête. Quand le soleil se coucha, la Chambre des Secrets se transforma en une magnifique salle de bal. Severus en pleura de joie quand il vit la décoration. Remus était encore un peu fatigué, mais rien ne l'empêcherait de partager la joie de Severus. Tous les maraudeurs et les Wilds Cats fêtèrent joyeusement l'adoption de Severus. James, Sirius et Remus hurlaient de joie tandis que les Wilds Cats l'acclamaient en l'accueillant dans la famille. Severus craqua une nouvelle fois et pleura de bonheur dans les bras de ses frères et de ses amis. La fête dura longtemps et tous se réveillèrent sur des coussins dans les bras les uns des autres. Pour Severus, cela avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie, il avait enfin une famille qui ne l'utiliserait pas comme punching-ball, et un frère qui exploserait quiconque essaierait de lui faire du mal. Il était vraiment heureux et son bonheur se lisait dans son aura. La seule chose qu'il regrettait c'est de ne pas être à Taur Galen pour fêter son adoption avec sa femme et son chien.

Les serdaigles furent soulagés de ne pas être ridiculisés, mais leur soulagement ne dura pas, car le lendemain, ils furent transformés en phoque, en otarie, en morse ou en éléphant de mer. Il fallut l'intervention de Dumbledore et son regard de directeur battu pour qu'ils se calment et qu'ils cessent cette vendetta sur les serdaigles. Les deux groupes acceptèrent de ne rien faire et donc ils reprirent leur guerre des blagues. Le lendemain, James, Sirius, Severus et Remus virent avec horreur tous les professeurs dans le plus simple appareil. Ils hurlèrent d'horreur et faillirent s'évanouir quand Dumbledore se leva pour leur demander la raison de ces hurlements. Ils s'enfuirent de la Grande Salle ratant un mot des Wilds Cats : « **Maraudeurs ****deux,****Wilds**** Cats**** deux**** égalité **».

Toute la journée, les maraudeurs furent dans l'obligation de marcher la tête baissée pour éviter de regarder les professeurs. Mais quand ils croisaient les Wilds Cats, ils leurs lançaient un regard noir. Oh ils allaient se venger et ils savaient quoi faire. Le lendemain, les Wilds Cats se promenèrent rouges de honte en guêpière, string, porte-jarretelles, bas résilles et talons hauts. Toutes les filles et tous les garçons les sifflèrent admiratifs ou se moquant joyeusement d'eux. Le soir même, dans l'antre des Wilds Cats, ces joyeux drilles discutèrent de mauvais coups à faire. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas manger dans la Grande Salle pour mettre en place leur vengeance et sur toute l'école. Draco tout en mangeant disait :

_-_Je me rappelle que Christopher le moldu qui vivait à Taur Galen aimait bien utiliser les origamis pour faire des mauvais coups à sa famille et à ses amis. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu cette idée, et si nous faisions la même chose ?

_-_Je sais que je vais paraître totalement ignare, mais c'est quoi un ori... machin ? demanda Ron.

_-_Ce sont des figures faites en papiers, les plus connus pour les blagues sont les bombes à eau et les cocottes en papiers, lui répondit Draco d'un ton docte.

_-_Des cocottes ?

Ron, Leana, Draco et Estel se lancèrent un regard éblouis, tous avaient eu la même idée au même instant. Ron lança :

_-_Je crois que nous avons eu la même idée au même instant, et donc on va ensorceler des cocottes en papier. Vous êtes tous d'accord ?

Les trois autres étaient totalement d'accord avec cette idée et ils passèrent de reste de la soirée à préparer leur mauvais coup. Si quelqu'un était entré dans leur antre, il aurait frémit de terreur devant les sourires sataniques des quatre jeunes.

Le lendemain, les Maraudeurs se réveillèrent sans le moindre problème et ça leur mis la puce à l'oreille. Cela voulait dire que les Wilds Cats allaient faire un coup magistral sur toute l'école. Mais qu'avaient-ils l'intention de faire ? C'était la grande question de la journée. Les maraudeurs se regardèrent, puis pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle en regardant avec méfiance la table des serpentards et surtout les Wilds Cats. Les elfes et la fée avaient l'air trop innocent pour être honnêtes. Quand tous les élèves et les professeurs furent là, Estel releva la tête et lança un regard sadique vers les Maraudeurs et en particulier James. Le jeune homme se demandait ce qui se passait alors que l'elfe se tourna lentement vers les professeurs comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose. Les autres membres des Wilds Cats virent avec amusement que tous les regards étaient braqués vers la direction observée par Estel. De ce fait, personne ne fit attention au centre de la Grande Salle jusqu'à ce que Lily s'exclame :

_-_Oh ! Un œuf !

Tous se tournèrent vers l'œuf. C'était un œuf de poule normal, basique qui sert à tremper des mouillettes. Cependant, l'œuf se tenait debout et narguait fièrement les sorciers présents. La curiosité de tous disparut et les élèves ainsi que les professeurs quittèrent l'œuf des yeux, chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû faire. Les regards se tournèrent vers Estel, mais ce dernier papotait paisiblement avec ses trois amis ignorant ostensiblement l'œuf qui grossissait. C'est d'ailleurs cette volonté manifeste d'ignorer l'œuf qui mit la puce à l'oreille des maraudeurs. Severus se tourna vers l'œuf et s'exclama :

_-_Oh putain ! Il a quintuplé de volume !

Tous se tournèrent brutalement vers l'œuf et ne virent plus un œuf de poule, mais un œuf d'autruche qui continuait à grossir. Bientôt alors que toute l'école commençait à paniquer, l'œuf atteignit la taille d'un œuf de dragon et la coquille commença à se fendiller. Le silence se fit, les yeux étaient braqués sur cet œuf quand soudain il explosa en dégageant une opaque fumée blanche. Tous les élèves poussèrent des cris de peur alors que les professeurs pointaient leur baguette sur la fumée. Quand le nuage s'évapora, tous virent à la place de l'œuf une cocotte en papier. Les cris de peur se changèrent en rire alors que la poule au lieu de caqueter de son habituel cot-cot-codec piaillait un inhabituel :

_-_A moi ? (_Voir__ les __mouettes__ dans __Nemo__ de __Disney_)

La cocotte fit un pas en avant et sans raison, doubla de taille passant d'un poussin à une poule, puis d'une poule à une dinde. À chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle grossissait au point d'avoir la taille d'une autruche de trois mètres de haut et de ne plus avoir l'air aussi mignon. Elle était la première poule à avoir des dents et son cri était devenu lugubre et rauque ressemblant à y méprendre à un géant en mal d'amour :

_-_A moi !

Les professeurs se levèrent et lancèrent un « finite incantatem » puissant sur le volatile en papier, mais la poule ne disparut pas, mais diminua légèrement de volume. Les professeurs voyant là le point faible de la bestiole lancèrent de toutes leurs forces le même sort et la cocotte explosa en une myriade de morceaux. Cette menace éliminée, tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement débarrassé de cette chose. Mais leur soulagement fut de courte durée. En effet, dès qu'un morceau de papier touchait le sol, une cocotte apparaissait avec le même discours :

_-_A moi ?

Tous les regards se détachèrent des cocottes et se portèrent sur les Wilds Cats. Ils virent Estel leur faire un petit salut avec un grand sourire satanique puis créa un puissant bouclier qui se fondit dans ceux créés par les trois autres afin de se protéger contre l'attaque des cocottes possessives et causantes. Soudain, une des cocottes se jeta sur Peter et le percuta de plein fouet. Le serdaigle se transforma en chèvre alors que la cocotte de la voix de sa victime se mit à chanter une chanson particulièrement graveleuse. La chèvre, quant à elle, passait par toutes les couleurs de la gamme chromatique. La Grande Salle n'eut pas le temps de paniquer que toutes les cocottes se jetèrent sur eux, certaines rebondissaient sur les boucliers des Wilds Cats qui grignotaient des friandises en les regardant hurler de terreur. Tous ceux qui furent touchés par les volatiles en papiers se transformèrent en chèvre multicolores alors que les cocottes chantaient des chansons paillardes déclenchant une cacophonie atroce avec les autres gallinacés qui continuaient à roucouler vers la table des professeurs :

_-_A moi ?

Les futures victimes se levèrent d'un bond, pointèrent leurs baguettes sur les cocottes et tous hurlèrent dans un ensemble parfait :

_-_FINITE INCANTATEM !

Un mur de pure magie déferla sur les cocottes qui furent purement vaporisées. Là, Minerva soupira bienheureusement :

_-_Ah ! Le silence, enfin.

Toutes les chèvres avaient repris forme humaine et soupiraient de soulagement. La blague était éventée par la puissance des professeurs. Mais alors pourquoi les elfes étaient affalés à leur place et les regardaient tout le monde en souriant. Tous se figèrent quand ils entendirent un tout petit :

_-_A moi ?

Ils levèrent les yeux et ils virent horrifiés une armée de cocottes leur foncer dessus en beuglant à qui mieux mieux :

_-_A moi ? A moi ?

La Grande Salle fut ensevelie sous un raz de marée de cocottes en papier. Le tsunami de cellulose fit exploser les portes et les vitres jaillissant de Poudlard comme la lave est vomie par un volcan mais disparurent dés qu'elles touchèrent les premiers arbres. Les elfes observèrent avec amusement les sorciers qui étaient tous devenus des félins félons feulant. À l'extérieur, le parc et le lac avaient changé de couleur, l'herbe était bleue, l'eau du lac jaune et les créatures de l'eau violettes.

Dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves finissaient de paniquer alors que les Wild Cats les regardaient en riant. Il faut dire qu'ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte. Pour simplement toucher les maraudeurs, ils avaient transformé toute l'école en chatons. Ils étaient vraiment trop mignons, miaulant comme de pauvres malheureux. Enfin, même si les professeurs étaient sur la table, le dos rond et crachaient avec férocité vers les trois elfes et la fée.

A suivre


End file.
